Harry Potter et le Cristal Ensanglanté
by Merydhrae
Summary: Année 1996-1997. Nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard sous haute protection alors que tout commence à aller de travers. Harry est instable psychologiquement, Severus accède à la gloire, Drago a des doutes et Dumbledore cache des choses. Sans parler de cette salle secrète que Voldemort a trouvé et qui semble lui donner confiance pour détruire tous ses ennemis. Suite de la Prophétie Manquée.
1. Sombres Destinées

**CHAPITRE UN : SOMBRES DESTINEES**

En ce début de soirée, Harry installa sa malle ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore venait de le déposer chez son oncle et sa tante, après la Bataille au Département des Mystères et son petit séjour à Ste Mangouste qui avait suivi. Il ressentait encore énormément d'amertume en s'installant dans cette maison pour un nouvel été, même si Dumbledore lui avait expliqué pourquoi il devait revenir ici. C'était l'endroit où il était le plus en sécurité, le seul endroit où Voldemort ne pouvait pas le trouver. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Il caressa doucement Hedwige, qui dormait tranquillement dans sa cage, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas descendre au rez-de-chaussée tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas affronter la mauvaise humeur de son oncle, et l'indifférence de sa tante, pas encore. Il voulait juste un moment au calme, sans penser à rien. Il passa sa main sous sa chemise, au niveau de son torse, pour en sortir une chaîne qu'il avait autour du cou, avec une petite fiole contenant un liquide couleur bleu nuit. C'était Dumbledore qui lui avait donné son collier, en lui indiquant ce que la fiole contenait. Il grimaça en repensant à ce que le Directeur lui avait dit : le pendentif en forme de petite fiole contenait une potion très concentrée de son invention, qui lui permettrait de bloquer son esprit, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à développer de quelconque dons d'Occlumencie. Dumbledore avait la même fiole en sa possession, connectée à celle d'Harry. Il suffisait que le vieux sorcier remplisse la fiole de son côté pour que celle d'Harry se remplisse à distance, de la même façon. Et à l'inverse, dès qu'Harry avait bu la sienne, la fiole de Dumbledore allait se vider en même temps, pour bien lui montrer qu'il la buvait quotidiennement. Harry était condamné à boire cette substance odorante et au goût immonde chaque jour, pour ne pas prendre de risque. Et il pouvait y avoir des effets secondaires : migraines, saignement de nez, pertes de conscience…

Harry serra la petite fiole dans sa main, beaucoup trop fatigué pour en boire son contenu tout de suite. Il se disait que Voldemort lui donnerait un peu de répit suite aux événements du Département des Mystères. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra lentement, très lentement, dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Severus Rogue détestait le métro. De tous les moyens de transport moldus qu'il avait utilisé dans sa vie, c'était celui qu'il détestait le plus. C'était sale, c'était bruyant, le plus souvent on était collé à de parfais inconnus, on se faisait dévisager, et à chaque fois on avait du mal à se frayer un chemin, que ce soit dans les wagons ou dans les couloirs. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris le métro, son père était encore vivant, et c'était avec lui qu'il était monté dans cette affreuse machine. C'était un souvenir peu agréable de son passé, une image qu'il chassa de son esprit, rapidement, en fermant les yeux. L'image de son père disparut de son esprit, et juste après un parfum agréable, enivrant même, arriva jusqu'à lui. Il sentait des agrumes, et une plante, une fleur dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur c'était pourtant assez rare. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Elizabeth juste à côté de lui. Elle venait de laisser sa place assise à une vieille dame qui était montée à l'arrêt précédent et qui la remerciait chaleureusement. Elizabeth lui fit un grand sourire et lui parla, probablement pour lui dire qu'elle le faisait avec plaisir, mais le train lancé à vive allure faisait tellement de bruit que Severus n'entendait rien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça, en train d'escorter un nouveau membre de l'Ordre du Phénix recruté par Dumbledore, chez elle, pour qu'elle aille récupérer ses affaires avant de rejoindre le QG. Alors qu'une heure auparavant il ne la connaissait même pas. Elle n'avait que quelques années de moins que lui, elle n'avait quand même pas besoin d'un chaperon ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas qu'Elizabeth s'était tournée vers lui, en lui souriant. Elle resta à ses côtés, il n'y avait pas d'autres places assises de libres dans le wagon.

Elle lui parla, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à attendre ce qu'elle disait. Voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, elle sourit et lui parla de nouveau. Severus se concentra sur ses lèvres, sur ses lèvres fines et brillantes avec l'étrange rouge à lèvres qu'elle s'était appliquée, brillant et couleur pêche. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Est ce que tout va bien ? compris-t-il finalement quand le wagon s'arrêta.

-Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? grogna-t-il les dents serrées.

Elle eut un petit sourire, amusée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gênée. C'était elle qui lui avait infligé ça, pour se rendre dans la banlieue moldue où elle habitait.

-Excusez-moi ! s'écria un homme corpulent un peu plus loin en poussant sans le vouloir les personnes qu'il y avait sur son passage, entre lui et la sortie.

Il sentait la transpiration à plusieurs mètres, il était mal rasé, et portait des vêtements sales, tout aussi odorants que lui. Elizabeth eu un haut le cœur, et fit une moue dégoutée en le voyant venir dans leur direction, même si elle avait également l'air désolée de voir cet homme dans un tel état. Elle s'approcha un petit peu de Severus pour laisser le maximum de place à l'étranger pour passer, en espérant qu'il ne la toucherait pas, mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Severus, qui ne pouvait pas reculer davantage pris les devant et posa une main sur sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à lui. L'homme passa derrière Elizabeth sans la toucher, les portes se refermèrent, et le train repris sa course folle.

-Merci, lança Elizabeth, toujours collée à Severus.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'enlever sa main de sa taille. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure, c'était visiblement un toc quand elle était gênée. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, alors il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle ajouta par la suite.

-On sort à la prochaine station, répéta-t-elle, cette fois à son oreille après s'être collée à lui de nouveau.

Merlin soit loué, pensa Severus. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était sortir de cet enfer.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour remplir ses poumons d'air pur, ou du moins plus respirable qu'en bas quand ils sortirent de la bouche de métro pour se retrouver à la surface. Il ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit où ils étaient, c'était une banlieue bien éloignée de celle où il vivait.

-C'est par là, dit-elle en montrant une petite rue contournant un square. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

-Fantastique, s'exclama Severus ironiquement.

Elizabeth ne fit pas attention à sa réflexion, et lui attrapa délicatement le bras avant de se mettre en route. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout le temps cela ? Elle se croyait dans un autre siècle pour sentir le besoin de l'agripper comme cela pour marcher ? Il en profita cependant pour la détailler un peu du regard. Elle était habillée avec une robe moldue, bleu turquoise, qui allait très bien avec son teint. Elle avait de grands yeux gris pétillants qui lui rappelaient ceux de Dumbledore, un maquillage très léger, les joues à peine rougies et de très longs cheveux ondulés couleur ébène qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos.

-Alors Professeur Rogue, cela fait longtemps que vous enseignez à Poudlard ?

-Ne vous sentez pas obligée de me faire la conversation Miss Davenport.

-Je trouvais cela plus agréable.

-Je ne crois pas qu'une quelconque conversation puisse rendre ma présence à vos côtés, agréable. J'aimerais autant qu'on ne perde pas de temps en futilité et qu'on aille le plus vite possible chez vous pour que je puisse vous amener au QG. J'ai énormément de choses à faire.

-Entendu, dit-elle froidement. Est ce que vous êtes toujours aussi peu sympathique ?

-Je ne suis pas là pour être sympathique.

Elizabeth soupira, elle n'avait encore jamais connu d'hommes comme lui. Heureusement qu'elle n'habitait pas loin du métro. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, parcourus dans le silence et l'indifférence la plus totale entre eux deux, Elizabeth s'arrêta devant une immense maison. Severus resta bouche bée une fraction de seconde. C'était là qu'elle vivait ? C'est vrai que les Medicomages de St Mangouste gagnaient bien leur vie, mais pas au point de pouvoir se payer ce genre de maison à 30 ans. Etait-elle mariée à un homme très riche ? Instinctivement, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, il regarda sa main gauche. Il n'y vit aucune alliance et sans savoir pourquoi là encore, il ressentit une forme de légèreté indescriptible. Comme du soulagement.

-Il y a quelques règles que je dois vous donner avant que nous entrions Sev…Professeur Rogue.

-Des règles ? répéta-t-il en levant légèrement un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

-Oui je suis désolée, ce sont pour la plupart des règles de mes parents.

-Vous…Vous vivez encore chez vos parents ?

Il eut un petit rictus incontrôlé. Il se moquait d'elle, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de croiser les bras, contrariée.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? Oui je vis avec mes parents, ainsi qu'avec ma grand-mère. Mes parents ont insisté pour nous garder à la maison mes sœurs et moi depuis quelques mois.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a d'autres comme vous ? Des petites enquiquineuses qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de jacasser et qui aiment prendre le métro ?

-Vous êtes vraiment insupportable ! Sincèrement !

Son rictus était toujours dessiné sur ses lèvres, et Elizabeth détestait le voir avec un air aussi triomphant.

-Très bien, énoncez-moi vos règles, je vous dirai si je suis prêt à les suivre.

-Quoi ? Je…Vous…

Elle secoua la tête, pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Elle commençait un peu à le cerner, il ne fallait pas qu'elle entre dans son jeu.

-Ne touchez à rien dans cette maison. Il y a énormément d'objets de valeurs, marchande ou sentimentale. Si vous cassez quoi que ce soit qui a de l'importance à leurs yeux, vous allez le regretter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait bien que dans une maison aussi grande et aussi belle, il y avait forcément des objets de valeurs.

-Ne faites pas attention à ma grand-mère. Elle est très gentille, mais elle commence à avoir des pertes de mémoires, ce qui la rend assez excentrique parfois. Ça lui arrive de parler par énigme, et puis de toute façon cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne parle qu'en français, vous ne comprendrez rien de ce qu'elle va vous dire. Contentez vous de lui sourire et de hocher la tête si elle vous parle.

-Pardon ?

-Faites ce que je vous dis Sev…Professeur Rogue !

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était culotée de lui imposer des règles, surtout des règles aussi absurdes que celle-ci alors que visiblement, elle même n'arrivait que difficilement à suivre la seule règle qu'il lui avait donné à leur rencontre, ne pas l'appeler par son prénom.

-Vous m'avez bien regardé ? Je ne souris jamais, je ne vais pas commencer à le faire pour les beaux yeux de votre grand-mère.

-Soyez courtois, c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas trop vous demander quand même d'être poli dans une maison où vous êtes invité, avec des gens que vous ne connaissez pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras de nouveau en colère.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça je…

-Je me fiche que vous soyez désagréable, et à la limite du manque de respect avec moi ! Je peux le gérer, j'ai eu à faire à plus difficile que cela par le passé. Mais je ne veux pas que vous soyez ainsi avec ma famille. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, et que vous êtes furieux qu'Albus vous ait donné une tâche aussi dégradante que celle de m'accompagner, mais ce n'est pas la peine de leur faire payer à eux et si…Si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de rester poli quelques minutes, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous restiez dehors.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'était pas effrayée. Elle était seulement déterminée. Elle le prenait depuis le début pour un idiot, et maintenant pour un malpoli. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas faire de réflexion à sa famille. Il soupira.

-Je ne vais pas manquer de respect à vos proches Miss Davenport, je vous assure. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vous appré…

Severus fut interrompu par un bruit sourd, un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elizabeth serra sa baguette dans sa main, prête à riposter au besoin mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est ses voisins passer main dans la main. Elle leur sourit et les salua chaleureusement, en cachant sa baguette furtivement.

Quand elle se tourna vers Severus, il avait un petit sourire en coin.

-Je vois que vous êtes aux aguets. Ce sera primordial pour mener vos futures missions à bien.

-Je vois que vous êtes finalement capable de sourire dans certaines circonstances, dit-elle amusée.

-Touché !

-Une dernière chose, j'y pense. Ma famille ne sait pas que j'ai rejoins l'Ordre du Phénix, j'aimerais que vous n'abordiez pas le sujet devant eux.

Le petite sourire de Severus disparu.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

-Non, et je ne compte pas le faire !

-C'est impensable, vous ne pouvez pas…

Il fut de nouveau interrompu, mais cette fois par la porte d'entrée de la maison qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Une femme âgée d'une soixante d'années apparue sur le perron, avant de s'approcher d'eux les bras grand ouverts.

-Elizabeth, ma chérie ! Tu es enfin arrivée !

La femme était d'une incroyable élégance, élégance dont avait hérité sa fille. Comme Elizabeth elle avait une silhouette élancée, et malgré ses cheveux argentés au lieu de couleur ébène, et ses yeux bleus contrairement à ceux de sa fille qui étaient gris, on ne pouvait nier la ressemblance.

Elizabeth pris sa mère dans ses bras pour l'enlacer, avant que cette dernière ne fasse enfin attention à Severus.

-Et je vois que tu n'es pas seule, tu amènes des personnes à l'improviste maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sans véritable animosité dans la voix malgré tout, avant de saluer poliment Severus.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard inquiet, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une réflexion en réponse à sa mère. Severus avait bien vu son inquiétude, mais il lui avait promis qu'il serait courtois.

-Bonsoir Mrs Davenport, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, comme l'aurait fait autrefois un homme de bonne famille devant une aristocrate. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette intrusion à l'improviste, j'ai simplement tenu à raccompagner votre fille pour m'assurer qu'elle rentrerait sans encombre, dit-il en exagérant sa courtoisie volontairement avant de lancer un petit sourire à Elizabeth alors que cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

Mrs Davenport le regarda droit dans les yeux une fraction de seconde, avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

-Oh c'est tellement aimable à vous ! Quel vrai gentleman ! Vous travaillez à l'hôpital avec Elizabeth ?

-Non. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue, je suis…

-C'est un ami, maman ! le coupa Elizabeth.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de son poste à Poudlard, sa mère pourrait faire le rapprochement avec Dumbledore, et donc avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ah oui, un ami, répéta Mrs Davenport avec un petit sourire et les yeux rieurs.

Severus ne comprit pas la nature de ce petit sourire. Etait-ce si peu plausible que sa fille puisse être amie avec un homme comme lui ?

-Et est ce que ton « ami » est…

-Oui il est comme nous, dit Elizabeth, lui confirmant le statut de sorcier de Severus.

-Parfait ! La maison est un vrai chantier, il y a de tout qui vole partout ! ajouta-t-elle avant de reprendre le chemin de la demeure. Cela fait un moment que tu ne nous as pas présenté d'« ami » Elizabeth. Est ce que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Maman ! s'exclama Elizabeth, les joues virant au rouge.

-Oh très bien je n'ai rien dit ! s'exclama sa mère avant d'entrée dans la maison.

Toujours sur le perron, Severus agrippa le bras d'Elizabeth, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Je croyais devoir m'inquiéter de vos sœurs, mais vous avez hérité cette curiosité horripilante de votre mère. Est ce qu'elle va poser encore beaucoup de questions comme cela ?

-Non…c'est juste que…, commença Elizabeth en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Que quoi ? dit-il agacé.

-Elle pense que vous êtes mon petit ami, c'est normal qu'elle pose quelques questions.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et s'engouffra à son tour dans la maison. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, Severus entra à son tour, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La maison des Davenport était somptueuse déjà de l'extérieur, avec ses briques rouges, ses grandes fenêtres sur les deux étages que comptait la maison, son petit jardin parfaitement entretenu, et ses grandes grilles d'acier noir. Mais à l'intérieur, la demeure était encore plus impressionnante. À la droite de Severus se trouvait, dans une pièce baignée de lumière, une grande table et des chaises disposées autour, il s'agissait de la salle à manger.

De l'autre côté à gauche, il vit un grand feu de cheminée qui illuminait la pièce qui servait de salon. Dans un coin, près des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin de devant, par là où il était passé, il y avait une grande bibliothèque. Le reste de la pièce il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais de toute façon il était beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de ne pas se faire percuter par un des nombreux objets qui volaient au rez-de-chaussée. Il y avait des livres, des parchemins, de la vaisselle, des photos. Chaque objet volait d'une salle à l'autre, d'autres provenaient des étages et descendaient les escaliers toujours au dessus de leur tête, pour aller se ranger dans différentes malles et différentes valises posées dans le salon. Visiblement les Davenport se préparaient à un long, très long voyage.

-Maman, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu n'as pas reçu mon hibou ? demanda sa mère, en agitant sa baguette pour faire s'envoler d'autres objets.

-Non ! Tu sais bien que tous les hiboux envoyés à l'hôpital sont contrôlés maintenant avant qu'on ne puisse avoir nos messages.

-J'avais oublié…Enfin peu importe, tu es là maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir préparer tes affaires.

-Préparer mes affaires ? Mais enfin où est ce que vous allez ?

-Nous ma chérie…Nous retournons en France. Ton grand oncle nous hébergera, le temps que nous trouvions une maison.

-QUOI ?! s'écria Elizabeth. Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est ce que cette histoire ? Quand est ce que vous avez décidé ça ?

-Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous en parlons avec ton père. On a bien compris en fin d'année dernière que quelque chose n'allait pas, que le Ministère ne nous disait pas tout. Et bien voilà le résultat, nous avions raison, ajouta-t-elle en brandissant un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil au journal, en restant dans son coin sans rien dire. Il savait que le numéro datait d'il y a une semaine, la Une annonçait le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'était le numéro qui avait plongé le pays dans la torpeur, et dans l'angoisse.

-Heureusement que nous vous avions fait revenir à la maison toi et tes sœurs ! Mais il n'est pas question que l'on reste dans un pays où les autorités nous mentent. Qu'est ce qu'ils nous cachent d'autres ? Non non, nous n'étions pas là lors de la précédente guerre. Nous ne vivrons pas celle là non plus.

-Maman, ce n'est pas comme comme ça que ça fonctionne…

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce pays va bientôt être plongé dans le chaos. Il va y avoir des disparitions, des enlèvements, des meurtres. Nous avons la possibilité d'échapper à tout cela, on ne va pas se faire prier.

-Mais Maman…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ma chérie, ajouta Mrs Davenport en s'approchant d'Elizabeth.

-Ton père et moi nous vous aimons tellement vos sœurs et toi. Vous êtes ce que nous avons de plus chers. On ne peut pas rester ici.

-Je comprends. Mais vous ne pouvez pas décider pour nous.

-Bien sur que si ! s'exclama Mrs Davenport sèchement. Qui donc voudrait rester dans ce pays, maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne la laissa par répondre.

-Et ne me parle pas de tes patients, et de ton travail à Ste Mangouste ! Il y a des hôpitaux en France aussi, tu pourras sauver des vies là-bas.

-Tu ne comprends rien ! s'écria Elizabeth. Ca n'a rien à voir avec Ste Mangouste.

-De quoi s'agit-t-il alors ? s'écria Mrs Davenport.

Avant qu'Elizabeth ne lui réponde, deux autres personnes firent irruption dans la pièce. Un homme d'une soixante d'années, tout aussi élégant que sa femme, avec un costume trois pièces et une pipe dans la bouche. Elizabeth avait les mêmes yeux gris que lui. Et une femme, qui avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année, même si son air très fatigué la vieillissait. Probablement une des sœurs d'Elizabeth, pensa Severus. Elle avait les traits tout aussi fins que la jeune femme, mais physiquement les deux n'avaient rien à voir. Si Elizabeth était d'une beauté rare, avec une poitrine que Severus devinait généreuse sous ses vêtements, une taille fine, des hanches marquées et des jambes interminables sa sœur, elle, bien que très grande et élancée, n'était pas vraiment attirante. Elle était même trop mince, le teint pâle, le visage creusé, et les cheveux coupés très courts qui durcissaient ses traits. Sa sœur aînée resta silencieuse, elle le dévisagea juste de la tête au pied, ce que Severus n'apprécia pas du tout.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? demanda Mr Davenport en entrant.

-Ta fille ne comprend pas pourquoi nous quittons le pays ! s'exclama sa femme.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! J'aurais aimé être au courant de votre projet plus tôt c'est tout !

-La décision a été prise récemment. Tu sais bien qu'on t'en aurait parlé sinon. Ce qui a tout déclenché c'est l'article de la Gazette du début de semaine. Sans parler de l'état de ta grand-mère qui empire. Elle ne peut pas rester dans un environnement hostile et violent.

-Je…je ne savais pas, souffla Elizabeth en baissa la tête.

Son père s'approcha d'elle pour lui caresser délicatement le visage.

-Ce n'est pas grave Lizzie. C'est à nous de prendre soin de ta grand-mère, pas à tes sœurs et toi. Tu as été très occupée à St Mangouste dernièrement, et nous savons pourquoi. Tu es une Medicomage extraordinaire, tu as sauvé des gens que personne d'autre n'arrivait à soigner. Et nous sommes très fiers de toi.

-Merci papa, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire, avec que son regard ne se pose sur Severus. Il parut surpris.

-Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il.

-Severus Rogue, répondit Severus en lui tendant sa main.

Mr Davenport la lui serra chaleureusement, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Ah le Professeur Rogue, le grand Maître des Potions d'Albus Dumbledore.

Severus fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme le connaissait quand visiblement sa femme ne savait pas du tout qui il était.

-Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, ajouta Mr Davenport.

-Vous connaissez Albus ?

-Oui très bien. C'est un vieil ami de la famille. Je suppose qu'en tant que l'un des Professeurs de Poudlard, vous faites partie de son Ordre également ?

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Elizabeth, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas mentir à son père.

-En effet.

-Le fameux Ordre du Phénix ? demanda la mère d'Elizabeth. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants pour ce que vous avez fait jusque là Professeur Rogue. Car même si la Gazette du Sorcier et le Ministère n'en parlent pas, nous sommes certains que cette organisation a déjà fait bon nombre d'actions pour sauver des citoyens. Et je suis sûre que vous en sauverez d'autres, parmi ceux qui resteront dans le pays, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer une des malles qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Maman, commença Elizabeth en se postant juste à côté du Maître des Potions. Severus n'est pas la seule personne dans cette pièce à faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et son père fronça les sourcils.

-J'en suis membre aussi, acheva Elizabeth.

A la grande surprise générale, Mrs Davenport se mit à rire devant la révélation de sa fille. Elizabeth ne s'était pas attendue à cela, Severus pouvait voir la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Oh Elizabeth je t'en prie, arrête tes sottises. Il faut être sérieux. Va chercher tes affaires, nous quittons Londres ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai postulé il y a plusieurs semaines. Albus Dumbledore m'a fait passer les tests préliminaires, et j'ai été reçue. Je commence ma formation dans quelques jours.

-Mais enfin ma chérie, dit doucement Mrs Davenport ne la croyant toujours pas, tu ne sais pas te battre, pourquoi est ce qu'on te prendrait dans cette organisation ? Tu as peur de l'orage, tu ne supportes pas les insectes, tu…tu sursautes dès qu'il y a un bruit dans une ruelle sombre. Pendant longtemps tu avais même peur du sang, on se demandait bien si tu allais réussir tes études de medicomagie.

-Oui c'est vrai pendant longtemps j'ai eu peur du sang, et maintenant je suis une grande Medicomage reconnue. J'ai surmonté cette peur, et je surmonterai les autres. Je ne suis plus une gamine !

-Ca suffit, arrête avec tes sottises ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas ! s'écria Elizabeth. Je comprends que vous vouliez quitter le pays. C'est parfait. Seulement je ne viens pas avec vous. Severus va m'emmener au Quartier Général, dès ce soir.

Mr et Mrs Davenport se tournèrent vers lui. Severus n'aimait pas la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

-C'est vous qui lui avez mis cette idée dans la tête ?! s'exclama Mrs Davenport

-Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

Avant qu'il n'ait à se justifier davantage, Elizabeth prit la parole.

-Ca ne sert à rien de t'en prendre à Severus. Il y a encore une heure il ne me connaissait pas. Albus lui a demandé de m'emmener là-bas parce que c'est un endroit caché, je ne peux pas m'y rendre toute seule. Maman s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre, ajouta Elizabeth les larmes aux yeux.

Avant que sa mère puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une petite fille fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Tante Lizzie ! Tante Lizzie !

Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Elizabeth, qui essuya ses larmes avant de l'enlacer.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu pleurs ?

-Pour rien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Professeur Rogue, lança Mrs Davenport. Est ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un moment ? Je pense que c'est une crise que nous devons gérer en famille.

-Bien sûr je comprends. Je vais attendre dehors.

Mais la petite fille ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'attrapa par la main.

-Vient jouer avec moi ! Il faut quelqu'un pour faire le monstre.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Mais il croisa le regard d'Elizabeth, elle lui souriait, même si elle avait l'air triste, à cause de son récent échange au sujet de l'Ordre. Sa sœur juste derrière acquiesça, c'était à priori sa fille et elle lui donnait l'autorisation de rester avec elle. La petite fille n'attendit pas davantage et l'amena au 1er étage de la maison, dans un petit salon. Elle s'assit tout de suite par terre, pour jouer avec ses poupées. Severus lui, fut attiré par une peinture exceptionnelle à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce n'était pas une peinture accrochée dans un cadre, non c'était un arbre gigantesque peint à même le bois du mur. En s'approchant il vit que ce qui était peint en dessous des différentes branches d'arbres, ce n'était pas des pommes ou n'importe quel autre fruit, c'était des portraits. Il avait devant lui l'arbre généalogique des Davenport.

Et l'arbre remontait loin en arrière. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils avaient une maison aussi exceptionnelle. La famille Davenport devait être une grande famille de Sorciers, avec une grande fortune. Les portraits étaient animés pour les sorciers et statiques pour les moldus, le dernier d'entre eux remontant à plusieurs décennies, dans une branche de la famille relativement éloignée d'Elizabeth et ses parents. Et sous chaque portrait il y avait la date de naissance de la personne et pour les disparus, la date de décès également. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que tous les portraits des membres avec une date de décès étaient en noir et blanc, et les autres étaient en couleurs.

Piqué par la curiosité, il étudia l'arbre généalogique, surtout pour les dernières générations. Il vit le portrait d'Henry Davenport, le père d'Elizabeth. Puis celui de Suzanne, sa sœur ainée qu'il avait vu en bas. A côté d'elle, il y avait un portrait en noir et blanc. Son mari était décédé. Il avait laissé derrière lui deux petites filles, Pathy, 6 ans, qui l'avait amené jusque là, et une petite sœur Jessy qui avait 5 ans. Il vit ensuite le portrait de la deuxième sœur d'Elizabeth, Maggie Davenport. C'était visiblement la benjamine des trois. Elle était souriante, le regard angélique. Un peu plus rondes que les deux autres, mais elle respirait la joie de vivre. Elle n'avait pas de mari, ni d'enfants.

Et au milieu des trois portraits il y avait Elizabeth, la cadette. Severus se perdit dans son regard l'espace d'un instant, et il déglutit difficilement. Comment une femme pouvait-elle être aussi désirable ? Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun portrait à côté d'elle, ni mari, ni enfants. Pourquoi était-il soulagé à ce point de voir qu'elle n'était pas mariée, pour la deuxième fois de la journée ? Comme si le fait de la savoir célibataire pouvait lui laisser une chance. Il regarda sa date d'anniversaire, le 12 novembre 1962. Elle avait trois ans de moins que lui, à peu de chose près. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais entendu parlé d'elle ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de l'avoir croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Est ce qu'elle avait fait ses études à Gryffondor ? Il serra les dents, cette idée lui déplaisait.

Il fut interrompu dans ses rêveries par des petits cliquetis derrière lui. Les objets de la pièce commençaient à s'envoler à leur tour, par le sortilège de Mrs Davenport. Plusieurs photos volèrent au dessus de sa tête, des cadres de différentes tailles, et une en particulier attira son attention. Il l'attrapa en plein vol, mais le cadre ne resta pas gentiment dans sa main, Severus devait lutter pour garder sa prise alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper pour rejoindre la valise ou la malle où il devait aller.

Sur la photo du cadre il n'y avait qu'une personne, une jeune adolescente de 14 ou 15 ans. Severus reconnu tout de suite son regard, il s'agissait d'Elizabeth Et il reconnu l'uniforme qu'elle portait. Mais oui bien sûr. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre généalogique. Au dessus de Jenny Davenport, la mère d'Elizabeth, il y avait un couple. Le portrait de l'homme était en noir et blanc et celui de sa femme, la grand-mère d'Elizabeth était encore en couleur. Il se remémora alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, sa grand-mère parlait français. Nicole Beaumont et son mari, français tous les deux n'avaient eu qu'une fille, Jenny. Cette dernière avait épousé Henry Davenport et ils avaient eu Elizabeth et ses deux sœurs. Mrs Davenport avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas au Royaume-Uni lors de la précédente guerre, ils avaient donc vécu en France pendant longtemps. Elizabeth avait fait ses études à Beauxbâtons et non à Poudlard. Et c'était bien l'uniforme de l'école française qu'il reconnaissait sur la photo.

Severus finit par lâcher le cadre, qui s'envola pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

-Il est joli notre arbre.

C'était la petite fille qui venait de parler.

-Oui, grogna faiblement Severus.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas les enfants. Il devait déjà côtoyer les élèves de Poudlard, et c'était largement suffisant.

-C'est tante Lizzie qui a tout dessiné.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda-t-il tout de suite beaucoup plus intéressé par les propos de la petite fille.

-Oui. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le garder. Elle va devoir tout repeindre dans notre prochaine maison.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Le mur a été mal ensorcelé, du coup on ne peut pas enlever le bois sans abimer la peinture.

Elle lui montra le coin supérieur droit du mur. Il y avait quelques fissures là où quelqu'un avait visiblement lancé un sortilège pour découper les planches de bois afin d'enlever l'arbre généalogique. En vain. La petite fille était repartie s'asseoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Severus alla la rejoindre, et il s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Est ce que ta tante a d'autres talents ?

-Elle joue du piano, elle me donne des leçons de français. Elle fait les meilleurs pancakes du monde. Elle prépare tout le temps plein de Potions. Est ce que tu es son amoureux ?

-Quoi ? Mais non ! s'insurgea Severus en se relevant.

La petite fille haussa les épaules, en reprenant son jeu avec ses poupées.

-Elle fait pleins de potions tu dis ?

-Oui c'est la meilleure en Potions !

-Alors ça tu vois ça m'étonnerait. Le meilleur en Potions c'est…

-C'est qui ?

Severus se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, c'était Elizabeth. Elle entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, un sac de voyage sur son épaule.

-C'est moi, acheva Severus en se raclant la gorge.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui, amusée.

La petite fille se releva, en attrapant la main de Severus.

-Vient jouer avec moi ! Tu peux faire le monstre qui attaque les princesses, dit-elle en lui tendant une peluche de monstre.

-Pathy laisse le tranquille. Je ne crois pas que le Professeur Rogue ait envie de jouer à la poupée avec toi.

La petite fille n'insista pas et retourna s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

-Vous êtes prête à partir ? demanda Severus.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle.

-Et vos parents ?

-Ils ne comprennent pas la situation, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Au moins ils seront en sécurité en France.

-Peut-être que…

-Que quoi ?

-Peut-être que vous devriez partir avec eux, acheva Severus.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir, il s'y était attendu.

-Non mais je peux savoir pour qui vous vous prenez pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Vous êtes ici pour m'escorter jusqu'au QG, pas pour me faire changer d'avis !

-Ca se voit qu'ils sont en colère parce qu'ils vous aiment. Et qu'ils tiennent à vous.

-Et c'est parce que je les aime aussi que j'ai décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre à nouveau en sécurité dans ce pays.

-Cette guerre vous dépasse. Vous n'êtes pas faite pour vous battre.

-Ah oui ? Parce qu'il faut être cruel et sans cœur pour participer à cette guerre ? Il faut être seul, sans famille et sans amis pour devenir membre de l'Ordre ? Parce que ça doit être votre cas non ?

Severus serra les dents et les poings. Elle avait vu juste à son sujet, mais elle n'avait pas été obligée de lui lancer sa situation au visage comme cela de façon aussi cinglante.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis en effet, ni de famille. Et même si mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils se ficheraient bien de savoir que je risque la mienne, peu importe la cause que je défends.

-Et pourquoi est ce que vous le faite alors ? Si vous n'aimez personne dans ce monde, si vous n'avez personne à chérir et à protéger, pourquoi est ce que vous vous battez ?

-Quelqu'un comme vous ne pourra jamais comprendre mes motivations.

-Et quelqu'un comme vous ne peut pas comprendre les miennes, dit-elle.

-Parfait ! Je me fiche de connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussé à rejoindre l'Ordre de toute façon. Si votre décision est prise, je ne vais certainement pas utiliser mon temps et mon énergie à essayer de vous convaincre de faire autre chose.

-Comment faites vous pour être toujours aussi cynique et désagréable ?

-C'est un don que j'entretiens avec tout le monde, répliqua Severus, las de ses réflexions. Ce n'est pas pour rien si votre nièce veut que je joue un monstre dans son jeu stupide. C'est bien ce que tout le monde pense de moi, que je suis un monstre. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de vous fatiguer à essayer de voir autre chose en moi.

Elizabeth soupira, en secouant la tête.

-Pathy, tu peux venir ici deux minutes ma chérie ?

La petite fille se leva, elle n'avait pas du tout fait attention à leur dispute, la peluche de monstre dans une main, une poupée de princesse dans l'autre. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Elizabeth lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Le Professeur Rogue n'est pas très content de voir que le monstre attaque les princesses. Il dit que ce n'est pas très gentil.

-Mais en fait ce n'est pas un vrai monstre.

-Ah bon ? demanda Elizabeth, en prenant un air exagérément surprise.

-Parce que le monstre, en fait c'est un gentil monsieur, qui a été ensorcelé. Il ne veut pas attaquer les princesses, mais on l'oblige à le faire.

-Et que lui arrive-t-il ensuite ?

-Ensuite, il tombe amoureux d'une des princesses, dit-elle en montrant sa poupée. Au début elle a un peu peur de lui, mais après elle l'aime aussi, et elle le sauve de la malédiction, ajouta-t-elle en rapprochant la poupée et la peluche, comme s'ils se faisaient un câlin.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Et après, il épouse la princesse, alors il devient un prince. Et ils vivent heureux dans leur château.

-Et ils ont pleins d'enfants ?

-Non ! fit la petite fille avec une mine de dégout. Seulement un seul ! C'est trop nul d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

Elizabeth rigola devant son air sérieux, et elle l'autorisa à retourner s'asseoir pour continuer à jouer. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Severus, qui restait sans voix.

-Je…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua-t-il en regardant la petite fille.

-C'est parce que vous avez une mauvaise image, de tout le monde et tout le temps. Y compris de vous même. C'est peut-être un mécanisme de défense mais vous avez tord de réagir comme cela.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour sortir du petit salon mais il lui attrapa délicatement le bras.

-Je reconnais que je suis désagréable avec tout le monde pour me protéger. J'agis comme cela depuis longtemps, et je ne vais pas changer de si tôt mais...Je vous accorde le fait que certaines personnes mériteraient que je les connaisse davantage.

Elle lui sourit, elle pensait probablement que c'était un bon début.

-Mais à mon tour d'être franc avec vous, et de vous montrer une chose que vous ne semblez pas voir. Vous ne devriez pas partir en étant fâchée avec votre famille. Vous ne devriez pas les laisser quitter le pays en les laissant penser qu'ils ont raison, et vous tord de rester ici. Vous pourriez le regretter. Et eux aussi.

Elle acquiesça, lui donnant finalement raison et elle sortit de la pièce. Severus décida de lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour faire ses au revoir dans les règles, et il se tourna de nouveau vers l'arbre généalogique des Davenport.

oOo

Harry se trouvait dans un long couloir, sombre et humide. C'était un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Au loin il entendait des cris, des hurlements de personnes qui étaient en train de se faire torturer. Il voulait partir d'ici, il voulait courir et s'enfuir mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ne faisait que marcher, lentement, très lentement, dans ce couloir qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, se fut pour se poster devant un mur recouvert d'une substance visqueuse, d'où s'échapper du verre rouge pâle, qui ressemblait à des pics de cristaux. Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et sa mâchoire se contracter. Il tendit la main pour caresser ce mur, qui avait été légèrement détruit pour révéler une porte en bois sombre, qu'on ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir sa peau si pâle, et ses doigts si longs quand il posa sa main sur la pierre froide.

-Maître vous êtes là, s'exclama quelqu'un à côté de lui. Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à ouvrir le passage.

-Je vois ça…et qu'est ce que vous attendez pour le faire ?

-La protection est plus résistante que nous le pensions. Nous…

L'homme encapuchonné à côté d'Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de l'attraper au niveau de la gorge. Il s'approcha et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-Ouvrez-moi-ce-passage !

Il lâcha l'homme, qui tomba par terre, en toussant frénétiquement, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était dans sa chambre à Privet Drive, et qu'il venait d'avoir une nouvelle connexion avec Voldemort. Sans hésiter, il attrapa la petite fiole autour de son cou et il en but le contenu d'une traite, sans faire attention au goût immonde de la substance. Il resta ensuite assis dans son lit un long moment, la respiration saccadé, effrayé à l'idée de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

oOo

-Tante Lizzie ! Tante Lizzie ! Il a réussi !

La nièce d'Elizabeth venait de débouler dans la cuisine après avoir descendu les marches en courant, suivit de près par Severus. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit qu'Elizabeth et sa famille avaient pleuré mais l'atmosphère semblait totalement apaisée ses parents avaient finalement accepté l'idée qu'elle reste à Londres.

Devant le regard interrogateur de la sorcière, il leva sa main tenant un grand rouleau de…de bois. Il avait réussi à entièrement décrocher le pant de mur où avait été peint l'arbre généalogique, pour qu'ils puissent l'emporter avec eux, et il avait réussi à l'assouplir pour qu'il puisse être enroulé.

-Désolé. Je sais que je ne devais rien toucher, dit-il alors qu'Elizabeth s'approchait de lui. Mais ça aurait été dommage de laisser ça ici.

-Vous avez réussi ! s'exclama Elizabeth en attrapant l'objet. Mais comment ?

-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué. J'ai juste utilisé un sortilège de mon invention.

-Merci infiniment, Professeur Rogue, ajouta la mère d'Elizabeth. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça représente pour nous.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille, en lui souriant tout en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je pense que notre Elizabeth sera en sécurité avec vous. Vous me promettez que vous prendrez bien soin d'elle ?

Si n'importe quelle autre femme lui avait posé la question, Severus aurait répondu que devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix c'était accepter de mettre sa vie en jeu à chaque mission. Et que même si ces membres s'entraidaient toujours, il ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité de sa fille, pas plus que n'importe quel autre de ses camarades. Mais cette fois là, parce que la question avait été posée par la mère d'Elizabeth, alors que cette dernière était juste à côté de lui et qu'il la trouva adorable avec ses joues rougies, démontrant la gêne qu'avait provoqué en elle la question de sa mère, il renonça à tenir des propos aussi froids. Quand son regard se posa sur Elizabeth, il sentit, au plus profond de lui, et pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, qu'en toute circonstance, il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Alors sans mentir, et le regard plein de détermination il répondit :

-Oui, je vous le promets.

oOo

Narcissa Malefoy marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres de son sous-sol. Elle était plus pâle que d'habitude, mais elle gardait un visage impassible, avec ses cheveux éternellement attachés, et ses vêtements impeccablement repassés. Elle entendit un bruit sourd un peu plus loin, au niveau d'une intersection, qu'elle atteignit après avoir marché sur de nombreux cristaux qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se retrouvera rapidement devant une lourde porte en bois, alors que deux Mangemorts finissaient d'en extraire les quelques morceaux de cristaux qui restaient.

-Ca y est vous avez fini ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Narcissa

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? grogna un des Mangemorts.

-Vous êtes chez moi je vous rappelle.

-Ce Manoir a été réquisitionné par le Maître lui-même comme lieu de rassemblement pour tout le monde. Ce n'est plus votre propriété. Et vu le fiasco de la mission au Département des Mystères et l'enfermement de Lucius à Azkaban, je te conseille fortement de ne pas faire la maline, ajouta l'homme en s'approchant d'elle l'air menaçant.

Narcissa ne répondit-rien, mais elle garda une posture bien droite, la tête haute. C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques jours, la famille Malefoy était un peu tombée dans la disgrâce aux yeux de Voldemort. Mais tout cela avait changé désormais. Cette salle secrète, cachée depuis des siècles, avait été trouvé dans le Manoir Malefoy, ce qui avait redoré le blason de la famille, même si Narcissa savait pertinemment que les erreurs et les échecs du passé n'étaient pas encore oubliés. Il fallait qu'elle reste prudente.

Le Mangemort lui lança un regard mauvais, avant de se tourner vers son acolyte.

-Viens, allons prévenir le Maître. Il sera ravi d'apprendre que le chemin est dégagé.

Le deuxième Mangemort hocha la tête avant de qu'ils ne commencent à s'éloigner. Personne ne savait ce que cette salle secrète contenait. Les Mangemorts avaient simplement reçu comme ordre de se relayer pour faire tomber les nombreuses protections magiques qui en bloquaient l'accès. Mais Voldemort devait être le premier à y pénétrer.

Narcissa les regarda s'éloigner, avant de se tourner, ayant entendu un bruit derrière elle. Elle fut surprise de voir la personne qui se trouvait là.

-Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici.

-Rien, je me balade.

-Dans les sous-sols ? A cette heure aussi tardive ?

-Et alors ? Je l'ai toujours fait ! Je me fiche de ce que ces idiots disent, c'est toujours notre maison !

-Attention Drago, lança Narcissa tout en s'approchant de lui. Attention aux propos que tu tiens. Nous ne sommes plus dans les bonnes grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres désormais. Nous devons faire très attention.

-Tout ça à cause de père…

-Il a échoué c'est vrai, mais il est en train d'en payer le prix. Nous ne pouvons plus compter sur lui, plus pour le moment. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que nous soyons irréprochables. Tu peux comprendre ça n'est ce pas ?

Drago acquiesça.

-Bien. Maintenant remonte dans ta chambre. Il faut que tu te reposes. Le grand jour approche pour toi...

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'eut ni sourire rassurant, ni geste de tendresse. Seulement ce visage impassible, face à la situation de son fils. Une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas totalement, car comme elle, Drago gardait un visage totalement impassible, vide de toute émotion, en toute circonstance. Mais au plus profond de lui même, il était déboussolé, il était perdu et légèrement effrayé même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Et la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre n'était pas à ses côtés pour pouvoir l'aider.


	2. Le Nouvel Ordre

**CHAPITRE DEUX : LE NOUVEL ORDRE**

Severus et Elizabeth apparurent au bord d'une falaise après que Severus les ait faits tous les deux transplaner vers le QG de l'Ordre. Elizabeth, déjà accrochée à son bras, s'agrippa un peu plus à lui tout en reculant pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et le précipice, alors que le sorcier esquissait un sourire.

-Vous étiez obligé de transplaner aussi près du vide ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix, en lâchant son bras maintenant qu'elle était assurée de bien rester sur la terre ferme.

-Oui. Nous laissons très peu d'espace autour du QG pour transplaner, pour raison de sécurité. Une fois membre de l'Ordre, j'entends par là une fois votre formation achevée, vous utiliserez un autre système pour rejoindre cet endroit, avec la création d'un portail plus sécurisé. Le transplanage n'est utilisé que pour ramener les nouvelles recrues. Ou pour les cas d'urgence.

-Oh.

Devant eux s'étendait la mer, la mer jusqu'à l'horizon. L'eau était grise, agitée, pleine de remous, de grosses vagues s'écrasaient quelques dizaines de mètres en contre bas, contre la falaise. Mais Elizabeth trouvait l'endroit apaisant. Quand elle se tourna pour suivre Severus elle vit…rien du tout. Du moins une plaine, une plaine avec plusieurs collines au loin tout autour. Une plaine verdoyante qui s'étendait à perte de vue, et rien d'autre à part ça.

-Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est…très vide.

Severus eut un petit rire amusé.

-Vous voyez cet arbre à l'horizon ?

Elizabeth regarda tout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait rien à part de l'herbe et le ciel gris au dessus d'eux.

-Heu…

Il se plaça dans son dos, en se collant légèrement à elle. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille pour la positionner dans le bon angle, fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde, enivré par le parfum de sa chevelure.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, mettant un terme à cet agréable moment.

-Ca y est je le vois ! s'exclama Elizabeth, ne s'étant pas rendue compte de l'émoi de Severus.

-Parfait. C'est votre repère. Sur votre gauche, sans bouger la tête, mais simplement en tournant votre regard, vous devriez voir un autre arbre. Ca vous donne le bon angle pour continuer votre chemin.

-Je le vois aussi !

-Bien.

Severus s'éloigna, pour passer de nouveau devant elle. Elizabeth resta concentrée quelques secondes, s'attendant certainement à voir apparaître une porte devant elle, ou bien un chemin tracé au sol. Mais la plaine restait désespérément vide. Severus, lui, avait déjà commencé à marcher, elle dû marcher d'un pas rapide pour le rattraper.

-Severus je ne vois aucun chemin tracé, pourtant Albus m'a indiqué l'adresse du QG avant que nous quittions Ste Mangouste.

Il s'arrêta, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Désolée. Je pense que ce serait vraiment plus simple si je pouvais vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Il semblerait en effet.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Vous ne voyez rien ici parce que c'est la première fois que vous venez et qu'il n'y a pas que la protection du Gardien du Secret comme sécurité. Nous sommes juste devant l'entrée. Si vous faites un pas de plus, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière sans devoir subir les effets d'un sortilège d'amnésie Miss Da…Elizabeth, acheva-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle hésita à prendre. Elle y était, elle allait enfin rejoindre le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, toujours dans cette plaine totalement vide, avec Severus pour seule compagnie. Elle plongea son regard gris perçant dans les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était même curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Sans hésiter davantage, elle prit la main de Severus, nullement surprise de voir qu'il avait une poigne ferme, même s'il l'avait attrapé délicatement.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, et le reste se passa très vite. C'était comme ci, elle s'était retrouvée dans un endroit totalement différent. A l'instant même où sa main avait touché celle de Severus, elle se retrouva devant une immense bâtisse, un manoir gigantesque, qui comptait trois étages. Dans le jardin, devant, là où ils se trouvaient, c'était l'effervescence totale, et le silence de la plaine avait laissé place à un brouhaha incessant. Il y avait des hiboux qui volaient dans tous les sens, des notes en papier qui virevoltaient au dessus de leur tête pour aller se déposer sur les fenêtres des différents étages. Il y avait des dizaines de sorciers qui semblaient en pleine préparation de festivité puisqu'ils étaient en train d'installer d'immenses tables et d'immenses bancs un peu plus loin.

-Venez Elizabeth, ne restons pas là. Restez près de moi, je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre au milieu de cette foule.

La sorcière ne se fit pas prier, et elle agrippa le bras de Severus, comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal dans le jardin, en se frayant difficilement un chemin au milieu de tous les sorciers et sorcières.

-On est tellement nombreux ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

-Cette fois oui. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le premier Ordre. Nous n'étions qu'une poignée à cette époque.

-C'est une bonne chose !

-Oui. Mais ça demande plus d'organisation, et plus de structure.

Juste à côté de là où ils passèrent, il y avait des portails de couleur bleu électrique qui ne faisaient que s'ouvrir et se refermer en faisant apparaître des sorciers qui arrivaient ou bien qui repartaient.

-Ce sont les portails sécurisés dont vous me parliez ?

-Oui. Une fois votre formation achevée, vous apprendrez à les faire apparaître n'importe où pour pouvoir rejoindre le QG comme bon vous semble.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que des Mangemorts forcent des membres à les faire apparaître et qu'ils s'en servent pour nous attaquer ?

-Non. Le système est suffisamment bien pensé pour permettre une sécurité optimale. Personne ne peut être forcé à le faire apparaître. Et il ne peut pas être falsifié. Et seul les membres de l'Ordre peuvent emprunter ce genre de passage de toute façon.

-C'est…c'est incroyable ! lança Elizabeth alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le perron du Manoir. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a créé ?

-Non, répondit Severus en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. C'est moi, ajouta-t-il devant le regard impressionné de la sorcière alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la demeure.

En entrant dans l'immense bâtisse, ils se retrouvèrent devant un Hall d'entrée d'où commençaient de nombreux escaliers, qui rejoignaient chaque étage, chaque recoin du bâtiment. L'endroit avait l'air d'être un vrai labyrinthe.

-Vous vous habituerez au lieu rapidement, lança Severus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ca paraît compliqué comme cela, mais en réalité on s'y fait très vite. Les appartements privés sont au dernière étage, les salles de réunions et les lieux d'entraînement en petits groupes au second, les lieux de vie commune comme les cuisines et les salles à manger au premier. Nous avons aussi une salle de duel, une piscine au sous sol et…et bien d'autres choses acheva Severus, voyant qu'Elizabeth l'écoutait à peine, bouche bée et les yeux levés vers le plafond. Elizabeth, est ce que vous m'écoutez ?

-Excusez-moi Severus. C'est juste que…cet endroit est tellement extraordinaire.

-Venez, vous devez signer le registre.

Il lui montra un immense grimoire à la couverture en cuir sombre, posé un peu plus loin à côté duquel flottait une plume.

-Je dois donner tous ces renseignements sur moi ? demanda-t-elle dubitative.

-Oui, c'est la première fois que vous venez. C'est indispensable.

Pendant qu'elle remplissait le formulaire d'entrée, plusieurs sorciers et sorcières saluèrent Severus. Il semblait être un membre particulièrement connu de l'Ordre. Il resta totalement impassible face à ces salutations, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme fasse son apparition dans le Hall, en descendant fièrement les marches de l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté.

-Tiens tiens mais qui voilà, le grand Severus Rogue. Ca y est tu as fini ton babysitting ?

L'homme était tout ce que Severus n'était pas : élégant, musclé, charmeur, beau voire même gracieux. La trentaine, il avait des cheveux châtain clair attachés en catogan, des yeux bleus, un visage angélique et un corps musclé qu'on devinait parfaitement sculpté sous sa chemise. Et il était tout ce que Severus détestait : imbu de lui même, prétentieux et le pire, c'était un Auror.

-John Bailey. Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas d'une très grande utilité ici. On peut savoir ce que tu fais de tes journées ? A part te pavaner dans les couloirs ?

John Bailey était le second du nouveau chef du Bureau des Aurors. Maintenant que Rufus Scrimgeour était devenu Ministre de la Magie, c'était son ancien second qui avait repris la direction du bureau : un Auror émérite du nom de Douglas Peterson. Bien que ce soit un Auror, Severus s'entendait bien avec lui, les deux hommes reconnaissant les qualités magiques indéniable de l'autre. Severus détestait en revanche son second John Bailey, et ce dernier lui rendait bien.

-Attend tu dis que je ne fais rien de mes journées ? Toi ? Le Professeur de Poudlard, qui reste sagement en sécurité dans son château et qui se revendique membre de l'Ordre du Phénix deux mois par an ?

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, lança Severus de façon cinglante, sa main serrant fortement sa baguette. J'en fais bien plus que n'importe qui ici, et bien plus que toi.

Bailey laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, mais avant de répliquer, son regard se posa sur Elizabeth, qui s'était approchée d'eux.

-Et bien et bien, on ne m'a pas prévenu que de magnifiques créatures se promenaient librement dans le QG. John Bailey, Directeur adjoint du Bureau des Aurors, en charge de la formation des nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Elizabeth la serra à peine, plus par politesse que par plaisir.

-Elizabeth Davenport.

-Et bien Miss Davenport, vous semblez perdue. Je peux peut-être vous faire visiter les lieux ?

-Ca ira merci, dit-elle poliment en s'agrippant de nouveau au bras du Maître des Potions sous le regard intrigué de l'Auror. Je suis prête Severus, est ce qu'on peut y aller ?

Severus avait un petit sourire triomphant dessiné sur le visage, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Auror qui fit une petite moue de déception. Mais avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, c'est un visage familier qui fit son apparition dans le Hall.

-Ah Severus ! Vous voilà enfin, vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama McGonagall.

-J'ai été…retardé à cause d'une mission de dernière minute confiée par Albus, répondit-il en se tournant vers Elizabeth, qui se mordait déjà la lèvre.

-Vous devez être Elizabeth Davenport ?

-Oui, répondit Elizabeth en souriant et en lui tendant une main que McGonagall serra. Et vous vous êtes Minerva McGonagall n'est ce pas ? Albus m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Albus n'est jamais très objectif lorsqu'il parle de moi à ses proches, confia la sorcière.

-Il vous tiens en très haute estime, ajouta Elizabeth, mais je le comprends tout à fait.

McGonagall lui fit un faible sourire, avant de prendre un air sérieux pour se tourner vers Severus, en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Maintenant que vous avez achevé votre mission, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'enregistrement de votre fiche.

-Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi Minerva. Et en plus je croyais que c'était Albus qui s'en occupait ?

-Comme pour tous les autres membres, c'est la voix d'Albus qui vous présentera. Mais il m'a chargé de lancer les sortilèges pour l'enregistrement de la fiche en elle même.

Severus soupira.

-A quoi ressemble ces fiches de membres exactement ? demanda Elizabeth, très curieuse, et n'ayant toujours pas vraiment compris de quoi il s'agissait.

-Vous le saurez bientôt ma chère. Comme pour toutes les nouvelles recrues, vous trouverez dans votre chambre un carnet regroupant toutes les fiches des membres. Le mieux sera pour vous de voir de quoi il s'agit par vous même.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Je vous conseille de commencer dès ce soir. Regardez toutes les fiches vous prendra un petit moment, puisqu'il y a une fiche pour chaque membre actuel, à l'exception d'un seul sorcier particulièrement têtu qui rechigne à enregistrer la sienne depuis des semaines, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Severus.

-Excusez-moi de bien faire mon travail, grogna Severus, et de partir en mission à chaque fois qu'Albus me le demande. Il ne m'a pas laissé une seule heure de répit depuis le début de l'année.

-Et bien vous avez un peu de temps devant nous tout de suite n'est ce pas ?

-Je…Il faut bien que quelqu'un emmène Elizabeth pour lui montrer où sont ses appartements !

La principale concernée eut un petit rire amusé en voyant qu'il cherchait une nouvelle excuse, et elle lâcha son bras pour bien lui signifier qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser comme excuse justement.

-Oh je suis sûre qu'avec quelques indications je saurais trouver mon chemin, dit-elle amusée en lançant un sourire triomphant à Severus, heureuse de pouvoir le mettre dans l'embarras.

-Je peux me charger de l'escorter également, proposa Bailey.

Elizabeth et Severus se tournèrent vers lui en lui lançant exactement le même regard, catégorique. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'escorte où que ce soit. Mais avant que l'un deux ne prenne la parole, c'est McGonagall qui trancha.

-Oh non, nous vous remercions pour cette proposition Mr Bailey, mais je suis persuadée que vous avez bien mieux à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter, surtout après les moqueries que vous avez proférées à l'encontre de Severus pour effectuer ce genre de tâches. J'ai de toute façon déjà trouvé la personne toute indiquée, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Et l'instant d'après, la personne en question arriva. Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier principal à vive allure, avec son dynamisme et son engouement légendaire, manquant de dégringoler au passage en glissant sur une marche. Elle alla directement se poster devant Elizabeth, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage. Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire, particulièrement surprise par la couleur des cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient roses bonbon.

-Salut Elizabeth ! Je m'appelle Tonks ! Je suis super contente de faire ta connaissance, j'avais perdu tout espoir de voir apparaître de nouvelles filles ici ! Tu es la première recrue féminine depuis des semaines ! J'étais tellement contente quand Albus m'a annoncé ton arrivée.

-Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance également Tonks.

-Viens ! Je vais te montrer où est ta chambre !

Elle attrapa la main d'Elizabeth sans lui laisser le choix, avant de lui faire emprunter l'un des escaliers adjacents alors que la sorcière eut à peine le temps de saluer son escorte.

-A plus tard Severus !

Ce dernier fit un simple mouvement de tête, avant de se tourner vers sa collègue en capitulant face à détermination à lui faire enregistrer sa fiche de présentation.

oOo

S'il y avait bien un jour de l'année qu'Harry avait toujours détesté, c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de son cousin. Au fil des ans, et malgré l'espérance d'Harry à chaque fois de voir Dudley évoluer et devenir moins caractériel et moins capricieux, Harry avait toujours passé un moment particulièrement désagréable. Au mieux il avait passé des anniversaires en étant totalement ignoré de son cousin et des idiots qui lui servaient d'amis, au pire il avait passé la journée à leur servir de punching-ball. Depuis leur onzième année, bien sûr, Harry avait moins de souci grâce à sa condition connue de sorcier. Mais c'est surtout cette année qu'il avait véritablement vu un changement dans le comportement de son cousin, et il soupçonnait vraiment l'attaque des Détraqueurs de l'année passée d'y être pour quelque chose. Si cette attaque lui avait valut les foudres de son oncle et de sa tante, l'été dernier il n'avait pas vraiment pu en mesurer l'impact sur Dudley qui était resté totalement amorphe. Mais depuis qu'il était rentré au 4 Privet Drive, il s'était rendu compte que son cousin avait totalement changé de comportement à son égard. Sans être particulièrement sympathique ou agréable, il était au moins courtois et ça c'était déjà une grande nouveauté, et une grande avancée.

L'anniversaire de Dudley était le soir même, et il avait dû accompagner sa tante dans un centre commercial de la région pour l'achat des derniers cadeaux et de tout ce qu'il fallait pour la préparation de la fête que Dudley organisait chez eux. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils avaient passé dans les différentes boutiques du centre, sans se parler ou bien à peine, Pétunia marchant vigoureusement dans les allées en attrapant dans les rayons tout ce qu'il y avait d'indiqué sur sa liste de course, Harry se contentant de pousser le chariot à côté d'elle. Leur dernière étape était le super marché, pour acheter la nourriture et les boissons. Ils se dirigèrent vers les caisses quand Pétunia commença à pester.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry sans entrain.

-J'ai oublié les serviettes en papier.

-Et ça ?! s'exclama Harry en montrant un paquet de serviette en papier dans leur chariot

-Ca c'est pour nous, pour le quotidien. Ces serviettes sont blanches, celles pour Dudlynouchet doivent être rouges pour coller au thème de sa soirée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'exaspérait le plus, les manies persistantes de son cousin ou celle de sa tante à l'appeler par un surnom ridicule.

-Très bien alors on a qu'à y retourner pour pouvoir enfin partir d'ici.

-Sur un autre ton je te prie ! s'exclama Pétunia. Le rayon est à l'autre bout du magasin, et j'ai mal au pied. Sans parler du fait que l'on va perdre notre place dans la file pour la caisse, et il y a beaucoup de monde.

Harry ne dit rien, voyant bien ou sa tante voulait en venir mais il voulait l'entendre lui demander. Voyant qu'elle se contentait de le regarder avec un regard froid, il souffla.

-Parfait ! J'y vais, ajouta-t-il de façon exaspérée.

-Et dépêche toi ! Il y a encore pleins de chose à faire à la maison pour la soirée d'anniversaire.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il rebroussa chemin. Il commençait à avoir mal au crâne, et il sortit la fiole de sous sa chemise. Elle était toujours vide, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas encore remplie. C'était encore un peu tôt, il n'avait pris sa dose qu'hier soir avant de se coucher, et le Directeur lui avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devait pas prendre deux doses de façon trop rapprochée. Il devait boire sa potion à la même heure chaque jour, à quelques minutes près. Seulement il s'était bien rendu compte que la Potion n'avait un effet total que pendant quelques heures. Le reste du temps, même s'il ne partageait plus de vision précise avec Voldemort, il pouvait avoir quelques flashs et surtout ces affreuses migraines.

En chemin pour se rendre au rayon des serviettes en papier il croisa un homme avec un imperméable et un chapeau. Ce dernier fit mine de passer son chemin sans regarder Harry mais ce dernier était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu, au rayon jeux-vidéos un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, et même un peu après quand ils avaient récupéré le gâteau d'anniversaire de Dudley. Est ce que cet homme le suivait ?

Harry n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris comment ni pourquoi on l'avait autorisé à sortir de Privet Drive. Après tout, si la protection de Lily s'appliquait dans la maison de son oncle et sa tante, une fois sorti de la maison, il n'était plus protégé. Et maintenant que le retour de Voldemort était publiquement annoncé, rien n'empêchait désormais le Mage Noir et surtout ses partisans à se balader dans tout le pays pour le rechercher lui et l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pourtant il lui avait bien été signifié par le Ministère et par Dumbledore qu'il avait le droit de sortir de Privet Drive, sans trop s'éloigner bien sûr. Ses sorties étaient réduites à accompagner sa tante ce jour là, ou bien à se rendre à un café à quelques mètres de Privet Drive, ou bien encore à aller se poser dans le Parc pour prendre l'air mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et pourtant, même pour de simples petites sorties anodines comme cela, on ne l'aurait pas autorisé lui, Harry Potter, le garçon de la Prophétie, à sortir comme cela sans protection et encore moins après l'attaque des Détraqueurs de l'année précédente. Alors plus il y pensait, plus il avait la fâcheuse impression qu'on l'avait autorisé ces sorties parce qu'on le faisait suivre de toute façon.

Quand il récupéra les serviettes rouges pour Dudley, il eut à nouveau cette impression que quelqu'un le regardait avec insistance. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, mais il prit un autre chemin pour rejoindre sa tante aux caisses. Il accéléra son allure d'un coup et contourna un rayon pour se trouver de nouveau face à l'homme en imperméable qui sursauta en le voyant, surpris.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me suiviez ?

-Je…heu…je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, qui sembla mettre l'homme mal à l'aise. Harry le détailla de la tête au pied, lentement. Les sorciers n'avaient jamais été très doués pour s'habiller comme les moldus, mais cet homme portait un simple imperméable. Ce qui pouvait s'expliquer par le temps désastreux et les averses qui frappaient tout le pays depuis plusieurs jours. Un détail n'avait cependant pas échappé à Harry.

-Vous savez que les gens ne portent pas leurs chapeaux sur la tête à l'intérieur des magasins ? Les gens…normaux.

L'homme se racla la gorge, avant d'enlever son chapeau.

-Très bien Mr Potter, je pense qu'il est inutile de vous mentir.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Brad. Brad Miller. Je suis Auror.

L'homme lui montra son insigne du Ministère de la Magie.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me suiviez ? répéta alors Harry.

-Nous ne vous suivons pas Mr Potter. Nous vous protégeons.

-Nous ? répéta Harry avant de scruter les rayons alentour. Il n'y a pas que vous alors ?

-Je…heu…

L'homme ne répondit rien, visiblement il avait fait une gaffe. En le regardant avec un peu plus d'insistance, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était à peine plus âgé que lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il fallait pour achever sa formation d'Auror à la sortie de Poudlard, et d'ailleurs il ne le saurait jamais puisqu'il savait déjà qu'il n'avait pas eu de O à sa BUSE de Potions, qui était pourtant la note que Rogue demandait pour continuer à suivre son cours mais si devenir jeune Auror ça voulait dire ressembler à ce garçon, alors Harry commençait vraiment à se demander si c'était ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Je peux y aller ? lança simplement Harry.

-Mais oui bien sûr Mr Potter. Nous n'avons pas pour vocation à vous restreindre dans vos déplacements ou vos agissements, du moment qu'ils restent conformes aux règles et codes magiques en vigueur bien évidemment.

-Bien évidemment, répéta Harry avec un petit rictus, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait référence à son sortilège du Patronus, lancé en présence de son cousin l'année passée.

Sans un dernier regard pour l'Auror, il s'éloigna. Il avait beau s'être attendu à une surveillance de la part du Ministère, Harry n'aimait vraiment pas leur façon de faire. Et il n'aimait pas non plus cette soudaine attention du Ministère, alors que pendant des années, personne dans l'institution ne s'était préoccupé de lui. Visiblement le nouveau Ministre n'avait rien à voir avec Fudge, mais ce revirement de situation et d'attention laissait Harry perplexe. Voir qu'il passait de paria à préoccupation majeure pour le Ministère ne pouvait présager qu'une seule chose pour lui, des ennuis…

Quand il arriva au niveau des caisses, il fut accueilli par sa tante et son regard glacial.

-Mais enfin où étais-tu ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

-Rien, répondit Harry en croisant le regard de l'Auror qui ressortait du magasin sans avoir acheté quoi que ce soit.

-Mais oui rien, c'est ça, prend-moi pour une idiote, ajouta-t-elle en lui arrachant le paquet de serviette des mains pour le poser sur le tapis roulant de la caisse.

Sa tante était particulièrement agressive depuis quelques jours, mais ça n'étonnait plus Harry. Un récent article dans la Gazette du Sorcier avait indiqué que le retour de Voldemort, en plus de plonger le pays dans la peur et l'angoisse, avait un impact sur le moral, sur l'humeur et sur le comportement des gens, sorciers comme moldus. Le Mage Noir était tellement puissant que c'était comme si son retour avait propagé une aura néfaste dans tout le pays, poussant les gens à montrer leur côté le plus noir, le plus agressif. Cela s'était confirmé même au journal télévisé moldus, où Harry avait vu le matin même que le taux d'agressions avait battu des records dans le pays depuis une semaine.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Harry resta enfermé dans sa chambre, pendant que Pétunia s'activait dans la maison pour tout organiser : cuisine, décoration, boissons. Dudley avait la maison pour lui le soir de son anniversaire, à son retour du travail Vernon avait prévu d'emmener Pétunia dîner quelque part. Le seul élément indésirable serait donc Harry qui devrait rester…

-Quoi ? Je dois passer la soirée et la nuit dans la cabane à outils au fond du jardin ?

-Exactement.

-Mais tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'un violent orage venait d'éclater à une heure du début de la fête, et qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau.

En descendant pour venir récupérer un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau, il avait eu la désagréable nouvelle d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans sa chambre durant la petite fête d'anniversaire de Dudley.

-Et pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas rester dans ma chambre ?

-Plusieurs amis de Dudley vont dormir ici, il n'y a pas assez de place dans sa chambre à lui. Ils vont s'installer dans la tienne. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu fasses disparaître toutes tes…choses, tes bizarreries.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas rester dans cette vieille cabane toute la nuit.

-Vernon l'a retapé avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il y a même un petit lit d'appoint.

-Le bois est détruit à plusieurs endroit, le toit n'est pas étanche, les murs sont bouffés par les mites.

-Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu es aussi difficile ?

Harry n'apprécia pas sa remarque, et lui lança un regard plein d'amertume et de haine, qui glaça le sang de Pétunia. Oui pendant longtemps il avait accepté de vivre dans le placard miteux sous l'escalier. Il avait accepté d'être à peine nourrit, de ne pas avoir de vêtement à sa taille. Il avait même accepté l'idée de vivre dans une maison où sa famille le détestait, le maltraitait, sans rien dire. Mais cette époque était désormais révolue, et elle aurait dû le savoir.

-Fais attention tante Pétunia, ne me pousse pas à bout, dit Harry calmement alors qu'un éclair zébra le ciel, baignant le salon d'une lumière aveuglante une fraction de seconde.

-Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-Oh je sais très bien ce que tu voulais dire. Et je te préviens, ne t'amuse pas à ça avec moi.

L'orage grondait si fort qu'il en faisait même trembler les murs et tous les objets de la pièce. Mais rapidement, Pétunia se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'orage qui faisait ça. C'était Harry. Elle se rappela alors une autre soirée de début d'été, et au sort qu'il avait réservé à la Tante Marge sans le vouloir.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

Les objets vibraient de plus en plus fort, si bien que certains verres terminèrent même explosés en mille morceaux sur le sol. Des fissurent apparurent sur certaines fenêtres, et les lumières des lampes commençaient à vaciller, comme des chandelles affaiblies par des bourrasques de vent.

-Arrête ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de magie ici !

-Je n'ai pas ma baguette, dit simplement Harry avec un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage.

-Peu importe c'est…c'est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la porte de la maison venait de s'ouvrir à la volée pour laisser entrer un Vernon Dursley complètement trempé. Il laissa son parapluie dans l'entrée, et enleva son manteau pour les rejoindre dans le salon. Quand il vit l'état de la pièce, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Rien, répondit simplement Pétunia en allant chercher un balai pour ramasser les bouts de verres.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

-C'est forcément ma faute n'est-ce pas ? lança sèchement Harry.

-Bien sûr que c'est ta faute ! Il n'y a que toi pour créer un chaos pareil.

-Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'est Dudley qui venait de descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre à son tour.

-Rien. Remonte pour finir de te préparer.

Mais Dudley n'écouta pas son père.

-Et toi, continua Vernon avec un ton sec en direction d'Harry. Tu vas ramasser toutes tes affaires, ta maudite chouette et tu vas aller dehors.

-Dehors ? répéta Dudley.

-Oui mon petit Dudlynouchet, poursuivi Pétunia après voir jeté les verras cassés. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas t'embêter et il y aura de la place dans la deuxième chambre là-haut pour tes amis.

-Maman je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria Dudley avec un regard mauvais.

Il regarda ensuite Harry, bizarrement, il semblait un peu gêné, puis il se tourna vers ses parents.

-Harry peut rester là haut je m'en fiche. Au pire s'il n'y a pas assez de place, certains pourront dormir dans le salon.

-Dans le salon ? Mais enfin Dudlynou…Dudley tu n'y penses pas. Vous n'allez pas dormir là comme des clochards ou des…des hippies. Il est temps que ton cousin se rappelle de la place qui est la sienne, ajouta-t-elle froidement.

-Ma place ? s'écria Harry. Elle n'a clairement jamais été dans cette famille !

-Et ça t'étonne peut-être ? Je pense qu'on en a suffisamment fait pour un monstre comme toi. Ton espèce est ce qu'il y a de pire dans ce monde…

-Le ferme ! s'écria Harry, les objets tout autour d'eux tremblant à nouveau.

Mais Pétunia n'arrête pas.

-Et toi tu es le pire de ton espèce ! Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir ce soir là, ça nous aurait évité bien des désagréments durant ces longues années. Tu ne valais pas mieux que ta mère, ce monstre misérable. Tu aurais dû finir comme elle !

Cette fois ce n'est pas seulement quelques verres qui se brisèrent sur le sol, mais la moitié des chaises du salon qui traversèrent la pièce pour aller s'écraser dans la cuisine. Pétunia sursauta, en reculant pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Harry. Il voyait des larmes dans ses yeux, des larmes de rage. Elle laissait exploser la colère et la frustration qu'elle avait gardé en elle, longtemps, trop longtemps.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère de cette façon !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant.

C'était Vernon qui venait de parler. Il attrapa Harry violemment par les cheveux, faisant remonter de nombreux souvenirs douloureux de son enfance, toutes les fois où il avait été maltraité dans cette maison. Mais Harry n'était plus un petit garçon. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire pour autant.

-Mais papa, arrête !

Dudley ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi faire. La petite famille était complètement dépassée par les événements. Harry repoussa son oncle avec rage, en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le genou droit pour le faire lâcher prise. La réaction de Vernon ne se fit pas attendre, il frappa Harry au visage, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin, ce dernier s'effondrant sur la petite table basse en verre. A genoux, Harry essaya de se relever péniblement mais il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il vit son oncle s'approcher de lui, le regard haineux, le poing tendu pour lui asséner un nouveau coup alors qu'il était déjà à terre, Harry perdit tous ses moyens. Que son oncle le frappe par rage c'était déjà impardonnable selon lui, mais qu'il tente de l'achever en utilisant sa force physique supérieur sur lui, c'était de la folie. Avant qu'il ne sache si son oncle aurait été véritablement capable de la frapper à nouveau, la sonnette de la maison retentit, laissant chacun des Dursley totalement pétrifié.

Quand Harry se releva péniblement, ils virent qu'il avait la moitié du visage en sang, son arcade sourcilière fendue sous le choc de la chute. La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Pétunia. Vernon regarda par reflexe l'état désastreux de la pièce et Dudley, lui, avait regardé sa montre.

-Ca ne peut pas être mes amis, c'est trop tôt.

La sonnette retentit deux puis trois fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que Vernon aille ouvrir la porte. Harry ne compris pas qui s'était, ni le court échange qui eut lieu dans le vestibule mais quand son oncle refit son apparition dans la pièce, il avait le teint livide. Il y avait trois autres personnes avec lui et même si Harry ne les avait jamais vu, il savait déjà par leur allure et les vêtements qu'ils portaient que c'était des sorciers. L'homme qui suivait de près Vernon avait une quarantaine d'année. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, et un visage caché en grande partie par des cheveux mi longs bruns et une barbe épaisse de la même couleur. Il avait un charisme incroyable avec son costume sombre trois pièces, sa grande robe de sorcier, et sa canne. Derrière lui, il y avait un homme au visage fermé, le crâne rasé et un bouc impeccablement taillé, ainsi qu'une sorcière un peu plus en retrait.

-Bonsoir à tous, lança l'homme charismatique en regardant un à un chaque personne dans la pièce.

Il s'inclina devant Pétunia, puis devant Dudley en les remerciant de les accueillir dans leur maison à une heure aussi tardive, et à l'improviste. Quand son regard se posa en dernier sur Harry, il lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance Mr Potter. Je m'appelle Douglas Peterson, je suis le nouveau Chef du Bureau des Aurors et…

Il regarda avec attention l'état désastreux de la pièce, puis la blessure ensanglantée d'Harry.

-…Et je crois qu'il faut que nous ayons tous une petite discussion.


	3. La Protection Brisée

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LA PROTECTION BRISEE**

-Mr Peterson, commença Vernon. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment d'avoir une telle conversation. Voyez vous c'est l'anniversaire de notre fils aujourd'hui et…

-Je pense au contraire que le moment est tout indiqué, le coupa Peterson avant de brandir sa baguette magique.

Pétunia sursauta, Dudley également mais Peterson agita à peine sa baguette devant Harry, refermant sa blessure, stoppant ainsi le saignement. Harry avait cru voir un petit flash une fraction de seconde avant que sa blessure ne se referme, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

-Merci.

L'Auror lui fit un simple signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier pour cela.

-A 18h22 aujourd'hui, poursuivit Peterson, mon bureau a été prévenu qu'un nouvel incident avait eu lieu à Privet Drive, lieu de résidence de Harry James Potter. Si vous continuez comme cela Mr Potter, nous allons finir par installer une antenne du Ministère dans cette petite banlieue moldue, poursuivit l'homme en plaisantant.

-Je n'ai pas fait usage de la magie, lança Harry calmement.

-Vous n'avez pas fait un usage contrôlé de magie Mr Potter, nuance. Voir que vous n'êtes toujours pas capable de contrôler vos pouvoirs à votre âge, et au crépuscule de votre premier cycle de Magie, m'inquiète au plus haut point je dois bien l'avouer.

-Alors, vous allez le punir ?! demanda Vernon. Est ce qu'il sera bien exclu de son école cette fois ? Puisque vous vous êtes déplacé, et que vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important…

Peterson eut un petit rire amusé devant la remarque de Vernon.

-Non Mr Dursley, il ne va pas être renvoyé de Poudlard. Comme je le disais, il n'a pas fait usage de magie contrôlée, c'est à dire qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette pour lancer délibérément un sortilège.

-Mais enfin vous avez vu le chantier ici ? C'est lui qui a fait tout ça !

-Et comme je le disais également, je trouve cela regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas encore pleinement contrôler ses pouvoirs, ajouta Peterson en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry. Faire voler ou exploser des objets, faire gonfler sa tante comme un ballon, faire disparaître la vitre d'un vivarium, faire repousser ses cheveux en quelques secondes ou se transporter en haut d'arbres ou de bâtiments pour se protéger sont des événements magiques dignes de sorciers inexpérimentés qui n'ont jamais étudié à Poudlard ou à peine. Ce n'est pas digne de vous Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard remplis de désapprobation et de déception.

Harry essaya de soutenir son regard, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était l'insulte envers sa mère qui lui avait vraiment fait perdre son sang froid, mais il aurait dû savoir que les Dursley étaient capable d'un comportement aussi bas.

-Alors vous n'allez rien faire ? repris Vernon, fou de rage.

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai dit. Il est clair que cette maison n'est pas un environnement sain pour lui, et pire encore, sa présence pourrait mettre en danger un membre de cette famille. Le mieux est encore qu'il quitte cet endroit. Nous sommes venus nous assurer que tout allait bien, et vous signifier que nous emmènerons Mr Potter dans un autre lieu, tenu secret et protégé par le Ministère, dès demain matin.

-Emmenez-le où bon vous semble, ça nous est bien égal.

-Emmenez le dès ce soir.

Harry se tourna vers sa tante, c'est elle qui venait de parler. Jamais encore il n'avait vu autant de dégout dans son regard.

-Maman !

L'intervention de Dudley surpris Harry, mais finalement des trois, c'était lui qui se montrait le plus humain.

-Mrs Dursley, nous ne pouvons pas emmener votre neveu tout de suite. Nous devons nous organiser, il y a des procédures à…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me mettre dehors ! lança Harry en coupant Peterson. Vous avez promis à Dumbledore.

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée de rester plus longtemps dans cette maison, mais il savait qu'il était en sécurité. Il ne savait pas quelle protection le Ministère pouvait lui offrir, et il ne voulait pas non plus mettre la vie de sorciers en danger pour rien juste pour que sa protection soit assurée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être tranquille, et ne pas être traité comme un chien. Est ce que c'était trop demander ?

-Je me fiche de savoir ce que ce vieux fou m'a demandé il y a plus de 15 ans ! Je n'ai rien signé que je sache, je n'ai fait aucune promesse irréversible. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de t'accueillir. T'avoir ici nous a rendu la vie impossible durant toutes ces années, et pire encore maintenant elle nous met en danger.

-La vie impossible ? Jusqu'à mes 11 ans vous m'avez à peine parlé, à peine nourrit. Vous m'avez traité comme un moins que rien, et vous m'avez même menti au sujet de mes parents. C'est vous qui avez fait de ma vie un enfer !

-Et que voulais-tu ? Qu'on t'accueille comme un petit prince ? Qu'on t'acclame comme l'aurait fait les gens comme toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir de quelconque traitement de faveur. Seulement il y a un monde entre être traité comme un prince, et être traité comme un chien. Même un chien vous l'auriez traité mieux que moi !

-J'en ai assez tendu. Emmenez-le avec vous, je ne veux plus le voir ici.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de décider ça comme ça. Dumbledore doit…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'accord d'un vieux fou pour décider qui peut ou ne peut pas rester dans ma maison ! s'écria Pétunia.

Elle avait crié toute sa rage pour le monde des sorciers avec cette seule phrase. Elle savait que Dumbledore était respecté, adulé dans le monde Magique et qu'il était considéré comme le plus grand sorcier du monde. Le dénigrer ainsi sous son toit était le seul pouvoir qu'elle avait face à lui.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant. Mrs Dursley, je vous demande de garder votre calme et de cesser de tenir de tels propos.

C'est Peterson qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Il est bien entendu que nous ne vous imposerons pas la présence de votre neveu sans votre accord. Et je vois que ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Teresa, voudriez-vous s'il vous plait accompagner Mr Potter jusqu'à sa chambre pour l'aider à rassembler toutes ses affaires.

La sorcière qui l'avait accompagné acquiesça, et suivit Harry jusqu'à l'étage.

-Andrew, pourriez vous prévenir l'équipe de garde que nous allons arriver avec Mr Potter plus tôt que prévu ? Il nous faut une escorte d'urgence.

-Bien Monsieur. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

A peine 15 minutes plus tard, Harry était assis à l'arrière d'une voiture noire, garée devant chez son oncle et sa tante, seul. L'orage grondait toujours, et il pleuvait des trombes d'eau mais de toute façon Harry ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose de là où il était. La voiture était encerclée par de nombreux sorciers, certains allaient les suivre également en voiture, les autres en utilisant des balais. Harry fut sortit de ses réflexions par des petits coups portés sur sa vitre. Il reconnu difficilement le visage de Mrs Figg.

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Dites à Dumbledore, que je suis désolé.

Mais elle ne l'entendait probablement pas, et il ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa vitre.

-Harry tu ne peux pas refuser la protection de ta mère comme ça. Sans elle tu es en danger !

-Peu importe où j'irais, je serai toujours en danger Mrs Figg.

Harry baissa la tête, alors qu'il voyait Peterson sortir du 4 Privet Drive, probablement après avoir réparé ses dégâts dans le salon et dans sa cuisine. La vieille sorcière tapa à nouveau sur sa vitre mais ensuite quelques Aurors lui firent signe de s'éloigner, alors que Peterson s'installait dans la voiture, à l'arrière à côté d'Harry.

-Tu es prêt à y aller Harry ?

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil dehors. La tristesse qu'il voyait dans le regard de Mrs Figg, il savait très bien qu'il la reverrait également dans le regard de Dumbledore la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Encore une fois il était déçu de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes du Directeur, et de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de lui mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Sa tante l'avait poussé à bout, et si Dumbledore n'était pas capable de comprendre cela, c'est qu'il était tout simplement incapable de comprendre ce que Harry ressentait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le 4 Privet Drive, conscient qu'il n'y remettrait plus les pieds. A la fenêtre du salon, se tenait Dudley. Avec la pluie battante dehors, il devait à peine distinguer la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Harry mais pourtant, d'un geste furtif, il le salua discrètement. Harry ne lui rendit pas son salut, son cousin n'aurait pas pu le voir, mais il fut malgré tout touché par ce dernier geste de Dudley.

-Oui je suis prêt, lança-t-il finalement.

-Parfait. Alors allons-y.

Il n'avait pas demandé d'où venait cette voiture, il savait de toute façon que le Ministère en avait de disponible en certaines occasions, et il ne doutait pas que celle là avait dû être renforcée avec de nombreux sortilèges. Sans parler du fait que les moldus ne devaient même pas la voir. Au bout de la rue, juste avant de sortir de Privet Drive, ils croisèrent les amis de Dudley, tous dans des vêtements trop grands, en portant leurs pulls à capuches qui ne les protégeaient bien évidemment pas de la pluie, ni du froid. Harry pensa alors à la tête que ferait sa tante en les voyant débarquer comme cela, trempés. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'y ferait peut-être pas attention, vu ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Il se demanda alors si son oncle et sa tante allaient passer une bonne soirée. Ils feraient probablement comme si de rien n'était au restaurant, heureux d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. Et enfin, il se demanda si Dudley allait profiter de son 16ème anniversaire. Peut-être pas autant que les autres années.

Et quand ils sortirent du quartier, pour rejoindre la route principale qui les mènerait à l'endroit caché dans Londres où Harry resterait il ne savait pas combien de temps, la vision des Dursley se dissipa, Harry étant persuadé qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cet endroit, et qu'il ne leur reparlerait plus jamais.

oOo

Elizabeth avait très bien pris ses marques dans l'immense Quartier Général de l'Ordre, et elle avait hâte de commencer sa formation. Sa chambre manquait encore cruellement de personnalisation et de décoration, mais elle avait compris que chaque chambre de nouveau membre était rudimentaire, avec un minimum d'installation, pour que chaque nouveau membre puisse s'approprier les lieux facilement. Elle avait commencé à étudier les fiches des membres de l'Ordre en déballant ses nombreuses affaires, et quand la fiche qu'elle venait d'écouter (celle de Kingsley Shacklebolt) se termina, elle agita sa baguette magique pour en faire commencer un autre.

Comme avant, la silhouette translucide de Kingsley disparut comme si elle était aspirée dans le petit carnet qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa chambre, et c'est une nouvelle silhouette qui apparut, celle de Tonks. Comme pour les autres, Tonks était grandeur nature, légèrement plus petit qu'Elizabeth donc. C'était étrange de la voir devant elle, translucide, comme un fantôme de couleur (les moldus avaient un peu la même chose, ils appelaient cela des hologrammes elle en était presque convaincue), mais totalement statique, ce qui ne collait pas avec la nature très impulsive et dynamique de la sorcière.

C'est ensuite la voix de Dumbledore qui retentit à nouveau dans la pièce, pour présenter la jeune Auror.

 _Nymphadora Tonks, que tout le monde appelle par son nom de famille, Tonks, à sa demande._

-Nymphadora ? C'est pourtant très joli comme prénom, s'exclama Elizabeth en sortant les vêtements de sa malle pour les ranger dans son armoire.

 _Fille d'Andromeda et Ted Tonks, elle suit toute sa scolarité à l'école Poudlard, dans la maison Poufsouffle._

Elizabeth ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec ses fiches de membres, même si elle avait tout de suite été curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur ses camarades. Au début elle avait eu peur que ces fiches mettent en avant des détails personnels auxquels personnellement elle ne donnait que peu d'importance, comme de savoir si les parents des membres étaient sorciers, mais elle n'aurait pas dû douter des motivations de Dumbledore. Ces fiches ne servaient qu'à donner des indications sur les membres, sur leurs parcours, sur leurs points forts et parfois (ce qu'Elizabeth trouvait particulièrement amusant) Dumbledore donnait quelques petites anecdotes personnelles sans véritable grand intérêt mais qui étaient souvent présentées de façon assez comique.

Regarder et écouter la fiche des autres membres l'avaient rassurée quant à l'enregistrement de sa propre fiche plus tard, on voyait clairement que Dumbledore ne divulguait que des informations que les membres acceptaient de partager.

 _Tonks est une Auror émérite, ayant déjà mené à bien de nombreuses missions. Elle est également membre de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis le retour de Voldemort._

Elizabeth frissonna en attendant prononcer le nom du Mage Noir.

 _Malgré ses nombreuses connaissances magiques l'ayant conduit à réussir son examen pour devenir Auror, le talent majeur de Tonks est sa capacité à se dissimuler et à se déguiser. En effet, Tonks peut prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, elle est Métamorphomage._

-Métamorphomage ! s'exclama Elizabeth

Juste après, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle agita sa baguette pour stopper les commentaires de Dumbledore, et aller ouvrir.

-Tonks !

-Ca va ? s'exclama la jeune sorcière en entrant dans la chambre d'Elizabeth sans avoir demandé la permission, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait se le permettre.

-Oui très bien. J'étais justement en train d'en apprendre plus sur toi ! lança Elizabeth en refermant la porte.

Tonks comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion, en voyant son double translucide dans la pièce.

-Oh non je t'en prie, stoppe-moi ce truc ! Je trouve que je suis affreuse dessus, s'exclama Tonks en s'asseyant sur le canapé qu'il y avait dans un coin.

-Mais non pas du tout !

-Ca vient des cheveux je pense. J'aurais dû faire l'enregistrement avec les cheveux bleus, ils me vont mieux au teint.

-Je trouve ça tellement incroyable que tu sois Métamorphomage !

-Oh tu sais, c'est un don héréditaire. Ce n'est pas comme les sorciers et les sorcières qui développement des aptitudes extraordinaires à force de travail.

-Tu plaisantes ? Etre Métamorphomage demande énormément de travail et d'implication ! Pour stabiliser ton pouvoir ou pour ressembler parfaitement à quelqu'un sans éveiller les soupçons. Une fille de ma promo à Beauxbâtons était Métamorphomage, c'est la seule que j'ai rencontré avant toi et elle ne métrisait pas du tout ses pouvoirs. C'était horrible pour elle au début de sa scolarité. Je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue d'ailleurs tiens.

-Tu as fais tes études à Beauxbâtons ?

-Oui, lança Elizabeth un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mais vous me faites tous rêver à parler de Poudlard, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble le château au moins une fois.

-Oh mais il faut que tu rencontres Fleur alors !

-Fleur Delacour ?

-Oui !

-Je la connais, c'était une de mes élèves.

Tonks se releva aussitôt, les yeux pétillants, comme si on venait de lui partager un ragot exceptionnel.

-Une de tes élèves ?

-Oui. J'ai enseigné à Beauxbâtons après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, quelques années avant de revenir en Angleterre et de travailler à St Mangouste.

-Tu enseignais quelle matière à Beauxbâtons ?

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait partager ou non cette information.

-Tu sais, lança Tonks le regard pétillant, même si tu ne me le dis pas, ce sera dans ta fiche dans quelques jours c'est sûr.

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien te le dire mais tu promets de garder ça pour toi ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que je termine ma formation et que je devienne vraiment membre de l'Ordre ?

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ? Vous avez les mêmes enseignements à Beauxbâtons qu'à Poudlard n'est ce pas ?

-Oui les matières enseignées en tronc commun sont réglementées au niveau européen, seules les options diffèrent d'un établissement à un autre.

-Alors je ne vois pas trop ce que tu voudrais cacher. A part si c'est une matière que peu de gens suivent genre…l'Astronomie ?

-Ah ça non ça ne risquait pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas une matière que j'aimais.

-La Divination ?

-Quoi ?! Mais non ! s'offensa Elizabeth. D'ailleurs la Divination ne s'enseigne plus à Beauxbâtons depuis la direction du prédécesseur de Madame Maxime.

-Alors je ne vois vraiment pas ! s'exclama Tonks en faisant une petite moue.

Elizabeth soupira, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait le regretter.

-Je suppose que ça se saura de toute façon…Surtout si vous connaissez Fleur.

-On la connaît très bien, c'est une proche de Bill Weasley et tous les membres de la famille Weasley sont dans l'Ordre, ou presque.

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau.

-J'enseignais les Potions.

Le petit cri strident qui retentit dans sa chambre juste après lui confirma ses craintes. Tonks était tout excitée.

-Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu étais une confrère à Severus. Tu as été la Maître des Potions de Beauxbâtons en même temps que lui.

-Alors non je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'étais pas Maître ni Maîtresse des Potions ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout le monde emploi ce terme de façon banale, voire blasée en parlant de Severus, et de ses prédécesseurs mais en réalité pour avoir le statut de Maître de cette discipline comme pour n'importe quelle autre matière c'est très compliqué. Il faut faire de nombreuses recherches après la fin de sa scolarité, il faut ensuite les publier, les présenter devant un jury d'experts et apporter de vraies nouvelles idées. C'est un titre qui n'est accordé que très rarement normalement. Vous avez toujours eu à Poudlard, de grands experts dans l'art de la préparation des Potions, qui ont contribué aux grandes avancées de la discipline à travers l'histoire, c'est pour ça que la majorité d'entre eux étaient où sont Maître mais ce n'est pas anodin, et ce n'est pas le cas en tout cas à Beauxbâtons.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi on disait Maître des Potions pour Severus mais simplement Professeur de Métamorphose pour Minerva par exemple ?

-Heu…Et bien je t'avoue que non. Et je pense que peu de gens se posent la question en réalité.

-J'ai lu la plupart des écrits de Severus, il est tellement incroyable. Nous n'avons clairement pas le même niveau, et je me suis inspirée de beaucoup de ses idées pour améliorer mes propres préparations, ma façon de travailler et…quoi ? demanda Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

Tonks venait de se rasseoir sur le canapé d'Elizabeth, juste à côté d'elle, et elle avait rapproché son visage d'elle l'air suspicieux en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa nouvelle camarade.

-Dis moi la vérité !

-La vérité ? répéta Elizabeth un peu gênée.

-Tu as un faible pour notre ténébreux Maître des Potions ?

-Quoi !? s'exclama Elizabeth en se relavant, les joues en feu. Mais non pas du tout !

-Mais si ça se voit ! Tu ne le lâchais pas du regard quand tu es arrivée, et tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui en terme élogieux. Il est tellement incroyable, continua Tonks en imitant Elizabeth.

-Arrête je ne parle pas du tout comme ça ! Et puis…c'est vrai qu'il est doué en Potions mais pour le reste, il est vraiment très agaçant, très sûr de lui, très antipathique et…

-Tu sais ça ne fait rien. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui tu peux parler de tes sentiments pour Severus, c'est bien à moi.

-Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Elizabeth en croisant les bras et un levant un sourcil.

-Heu…et bien…enfin on s'entend bien toutes les deux. Et ça fait longtemps que je connais Severus, je pourrais t'en apprendre plus sur lui.

-Je ne craque sur personne Tonks. Et je ne suis pas là pour ça, je veux vraiment aider l'Ordre ! Et pas flirter avec le premier venu.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Avant que la jeune sorcière ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, un oiseau au plumage flamboyant entra dans la pièce. Il déposa un paquet sur ses genoux, avant de disparaître en s'embrasant.

-Un phénix ? demanda Elizabeth.

-Juste une image. Comme pour les fiches de membres. C'est le moyen qu'Albus utilise quand il a besoin de nous faire parvenir quelque chose. Je suis sûr que ce sont nos brassards !

-Brassard ?

-Oui. On en a parlé depuis le début de l'année. Maintenant qu'on est plus nombreux, plus organisé, Albus voulait quelque chose de distinctif que l'on pourrait porter pour être biens visibles auprès de la population. Comme les plaques du Ministère pour les personnes qui partent en mission.

-C'est une super idée le brassard !

-Oui ! Regarde !

Tonks sortit le brassard du paquet, et automatiquement, quand elle enfila autour de son bras, il se mit à sa taille pour la serrer suffisamment pour ne pas tomber, sans que ce soit inconfortable pour elle. Le brassard était de couleur pourpre, et avait un phénix doré brodé dessus, forcément. Au dessus, il y avait trois étoiles brodées, elle aussi de couleur dorée.

-Trois étoiles ?

-Oui. C'est lié à l'expérience des membres. Quand tu es toute jeune recrue qui sort de l'école tu as une étoile, quand tu viens juste de rejoindre l'ordre mais que tu es expert dans un domaine tu as deux étoiles. Quand tu es un bon combattant qui a sauvé plusieurs personnes lors de mission périlleuses tu as trois étoiles. Quand on estime que tu peux partir seul en mission tu as quatre étoiles.

-Alors quatre étoiles c'est le maximum ?

-Non, le maximum c'est 5. Mais c'est réservé aux membres qui étaient dans le Premier Ordre du Phénix. Ce n'est pas un rang de supériorité par rapport aux autres, c'est juste pour signifier qu'ils ont plus d'expérience, qu'ils ont déjà connu une guerre pour laquelle ils ont combattu. C'est sur ces membres là qu'Albus se reposent le plus, et ceux qu'il faut écouter en cas de force majeur, de moments délicats.

-C'est tellement bien organisé !

-Oui ! s'exclama Tonks, fière de porter son brassard avec ses trois étoiles.

-Et en dessous des étoiles et du phénix, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des icones, pour montrer les habilités de chacun. Bien sûr les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont beaucoup d'aptitudes, mais c'est pour montrer les points les plus forts, pour savoir à qui donner certaines tâches quand il y a besoin de s'organiser. Moi tu vois par exemple j'ai un écusson avec deux baguettes croisées, ça veut dire que je suis douée en duel. L'écusson avec le symbole de l'infini, c'est parce que je suis Métamorphomage et que je peux changer de forme quand je veux. Et l'écusson avec le petit A, c'est parce que je suis également Auror.

-Wouah ! Mais comment on fait pour connaître tous les écussons ?

-Albus nous a expliqué tous ceux qui existaient, mais normalement il doit y avoir une petite notice avec que l'on doit mémoriser. Tiens là voilà !

Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin du paquet qui contenait le brassard pour le donner à Elizabeth.

-Est ce que je peux te l'emprunter un instant, pour l'étudier ?

-Mais oui bien sûr !

La seconde d'après une petite mélodie retentit dans la poche de Tonks. Ca venait de sa montre.

-Le dîner va bientôt être servit, viens !

Elle ouvrit la porte, pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir à vive allure.

-Le dîner va être servi ? Mais je croyais que n'importe qui allait se servir à la cafétéria quand il ou elle voulait, en fonction de son emploi du temps ?

-C'est vrai mais je te parle du dîner des premiers membres de l'Ordre. Ils se réunissent une fois par mois pour se retrouver tous ensemble.

-Et pourquoi tu y es conviée ? Tu es trop jeune pour avoir participée à la Première Guerre.

-C'est vrai…mais je les connais bien. Ils m'ont accepté dans le groupe.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

Tonks ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de lui sourire mais au croisement d'un couloir, en haut d'un escalier, elle percuta quelqu'un et manquant de tomber à la renverse.

-Tonks attention !

Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mais de toute façon l'homme que Tonks avait percuté dans sa maladresse la rattrapa en une fraction de seconde pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse.

-Est ce que ça va ?

Tonks releva la tête, les joues rougies par la gêne. C'est Remus qui venait de la rattraper, et qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Je…oui…excuse moi Remus, dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement, alors qu'Elizabeth s'approchait d'eux. Je te présente Elizabeth Davenport, ajouta Tonks précipitamment, pour changer de sujet.

Remus se tourna vers elle, et lui tendit la main chaleureusement.

-Ah oui la nouvelle recrue que tu attendais avec impatience. Enchanté Elizabeth, je m'appelle…

-Remus Lupin, oui j'ai vu votre fiche il n'y a pas longtemps. Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance Remus.

-Oh…merci, s'exclama ce dernier.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un annonçait être heureux de le rencontrer, juste après avoir appris qu'il se transformait à chaque pleine lune, sa lycanthropie étant abordée dans sa fiche de présentation, à sa demande.

-Tu viens au diner également Remus ? demanda Tonks, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Oui, ma prochaine mission ne commence pas tout de suite.

Elizabeth les regarda l'un après l'autre, il y avait une certaine gêne entre eux, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Voyant qu'elle semblait étudier leur comportement, Tonks s'empressa de prendre la parole.

-Tu viens on y va ? lança-t-elle en lui montrant le bout du couloir, où les premiers membres de l'Ordre allaient visiblement se réunir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Une fête dans le couloir ?!

L'homme qui venait de grogner agressivement, Elizabeth le reconnu tout de suite. Avec sa fausse jambe, son œil magique qui scrutait chaque recoin de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et son visage couvert de cicatrices elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien Alastor Maugrey.

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable Alastor ! lança Tonks. Nous aussi on se rendait au dîner.

-Nous ? Et c'est qui celle là ?

-Je m'appelle Elizabeth Davenport je…

-Jamais entendu parlé. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Je vous demande pardon ? lança Elizabeth, qui n'aimait pas le temps qu'il employait.

-Ne fais pas attention, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur. Alastor c'est moi qui l'ait invité !

-Et depuis quand on invite de nouveaux membres ? Si tout le monde commence à faire comme ça, ces rassemblements n'auront plus aucun intérêt.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas grave Tonks, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a raison, au final c'est bien que vous vous retrouviez entre vous. C'est le but de ces réunions. Il y a juste une façon plus agréable de dire les choses, ajouta Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, lança Tonks.

-Ce n'est pas grave je t'assure. C'était gentil de ta part de m'avoir invité, mais de toute façon il vaudrait mieux que j'aille passer un peu de temps avec les autres nouvelles recrues avec qui je vais être formée.

-Entendu…

-A plus tard !

Elizabeth lui fit un grand sourire, et s'éloigna avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Mais il n'y a pas qu'avec elle que Fol Œil se montra désagréable, il daigna à peine saluer les membres de l'Ordre en arrivant dans la petite salle à manger.

-Et bien je vois que vous êtes toujours d'humeur aussi désagréable Alastor, lança Mrs Weasley en le voyant arriver de la cuisine.

-Ma jambe me fait souffrir, grogna-t-il avant de s'affaler dans un canapé, en se servant un verre de whisky.

-Nous allons bientôt passer à table.

-Et ? rétorqua l'Auror en fronçant les sourcils.

Mrs Weasley n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lancer un regard désapprobateur, à lui et à son verre d'alcool.

-Est ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose Molly ? demanda Tonks.

-Ah oui merci ma chérie ! Il faudrait mettre la table, peut-être que vous pourriez vous en occuper avec Remus ?

-Heu…oui oui bien sûr, lança la jeune sorcière un peu gênée.

-Est ce qu'Arthur va se joindre à nous ce soir ?

-Hélas non, il est toujours bloqué à Ste Mangouste pour cette histoire de moldus attaqués.

-De moldus attaqués ? répéta Bill qui s'était approchée, Fleur Delacour à son bras.

-Oui, un groupe de moldus a été attaqué et l'une d'entre elle a été sévèrement touchée.

-Et ils l'ont emmené à Ste Mangouste ?

-Oui elle ne pouvait pas être soignée dans un hôpital moldu.

-Ils vont lui effacer la mémoire ensuite, grogna à nouveau Fol Œil qui avait écouté les conversations depuis son fauteuil.

-Et bien je ne crois pas, dit Molly. Elle pourrait avoir vu le visage de ses assaillants, mais elle n'a que peu de souvenirs de la nuit de l'attaque. Et je crois de toute façon qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de lui effacer la mémoire, elle a déjà eu deux sorciers dans sa famille, elle connaît donc le monde magique et elle sait qu'elle est tenue au secret.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit ensuite à la volée, laissant apparaître un Rufus Scrimgeour égal à lui même, le costume impeccable, les cheveux en bataille, et le regard calculateur.

-Oh je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette entrée un peu fracassante, dit-il en leur lançant un grand sourire.

-Il n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, lança Mrs Weasley en chuchotant à l'intention de Remus.

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire faiblement. Il était comme beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre non Aurors, il ne savait pas encore trop quoi penser de leur nouveau Ministre.

-Monsieur le Ministre, s'inclina Alastor, sortit de son fauteuil.

-Ah Alastor vous êtes là vous aussi. Bien bien, c'est très bien. Je vois que Dumbledore sait s'entourer des meilleurs et ce depuis longtemps. On dirait que vous êtes tous là.

Un chant mélodieux empli aussitôt la pièce, et l'instant d'après, Fumseck entra par la fenêtre, avant de s'embraser dans une forte détonation qui aveugla tout le monde. Quand ils rouvriraient tous les yeux, le phénix avait disparu mais à la place se trouvait…

-Albus ! s'exclama Rufus. Je suis content de vous voir, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

-Oh je viens dès que je le peux, saluer celles et ceux qui œuvrent pour offrir plus de tranquillité dans le pays, lança Dumbledore calmement.

-Comme les Aurors, ajouta Scrimgeour.

-Oui bien sûr, comme les Aurors.

-Vous m'en avez d'ailleurs piqué plusieurs, lança Rufus avec un petit rire en regardant Fol Œil, Tonks et également Shacklebolt qui était lui aussi présent.

-Oh nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Rufus. Etre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas incompatible avec le fait d'être Auror. Certains sorciers n'ont pas de travail ou bien au contraire ont déjà une activité autre et dans les deux cas ils ne peuvent pas se lancer dans trois ans de formation pour rentrer au Bureau. Mais ils veulent tout de même aider, et s'ils en sont capables, alors ils sont les bienvenus ici. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont plus légitimes à devenir membre que des personnes qui sont Aurors.

-Oui…bien sûr, lança simplement Scrimgeour. Mais les temps ont changé maintenant, Fudge n'est plus là et je partage toutes les informations que j'ai avec vous. J'espère que vous faites de même Albus.

-Cela va de soit, lança à son tour le directeur.

-Bien. Dans ce cas c'est parfait !

-Le dîner est prêt, s'exclama Molly pour changer de sujet. Tout le monde est là n'est ce pas ? Je pense que nous pouvons commencer.

-Non Molly il manque…commença Dumbledore.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître Severus, dans son éternel costume noir.

-…Severus, acheva Dumbledore, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Albus, lança se dernier en faisant un petit geste de tête pour le saluer. Monsieur le Ministre, continua-t-il en inclinant la tête devant Scrimgeour.

-Est ce que vous resterez dîner avec nous Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda Molly poliment pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh non, c'est très gentil à vous, je ne voudrais pas déranger. Ou bien juste pour l'entrée alors, ajouta-t-il plein d'entrain en se servant un verre de vin.

Juste après, l'assemblée fut de nouveau aveuglée, cette fois par l'apparition d'une silhouette argentée. C'était Douglas Peterson, translucide, comme un fantôme, ou comme un hologramme ou bien encore comme la fiche d'un membre de l'Ordre qui apparut devant leurs yeux. Seulement avec cette façon de se mouvoir légèrement au ralentit, et cette couleur argentée, il ressemblait plus à un Patronus.

-Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Professeur Dumbledore…Messieurs dames.

Visiblement, il pouvait voir tout le monde dans la pièce.

-Allons allons Douglas, pas de cela entre nous voulez-vous, vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Rufus ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. Vous étiez mon second au Bureau des Aurors, je vous connais depuis que vous êtes entré au Bureau.

-Merci Monsieur le Ministre, poursuivit Douglas, ne faisant pas cas de la requête de son supérieur. Mais vous savez que les temps ont changé et…l'annonce que j'apporte requiert qui plus est une certaine forme de solennité.

-Et bien allez-y, je vous écoute, lança Scrimgeour avec un air particulièrement sérieux.

Douglas sembla hésiter, et il se racla la gorge en regardant furtivement Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre.

-Allez-y Douglas, vous pouvez parler librement ici. Il n'y a que des personnes de confiance et…et je n'ai pas raison de cacher quoi que ce soit à Albus, ajouta-t-il en faisant un grand sourire vers le Directeur.

Ce dernier lui fit un léger signe de la tête pour le remercier avant de regarder la vision de l'Auror Douglas avec attention. Ce dernier se racla la gorge, puis poursuivit, comme s'il récitait une note apprise par cœur.

-Je suis navré de vous apprendre, que de récents événements m'ont contraint à outrepasser une procédure de niveau 5, pour prendre des dispositions qui s'imposaient, allant à l'encontre de l'une de vos décisions Monsieur le Ministre.

-Je vous demande pardon ?! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

-Une procédure qui va également à l'encontre d'une décision, ou tout du moins d'une recommandation faite par le Professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, mais il restait particulièrement attentif aux propos rapportés par le Chef des Aurors, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce. Douglas prit une profonde inspiration, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il allait annoncer n'allait pas plaire.

-Ce soir, à 18h22, le bureau a reçu une alerte de niveau critique, concernant un usage de la magie en présence de plusieurs moldus.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez pris du gallon après ma nomination comme Ministre ! Pas que vous vous occupiez désormais des basses besognes de Mafalda Hopkrik.

Douglas soupira, car il était tiraillé en effet entre le fait de s'occuper d'une tâche qui ne devrait pas être de son ressort en tant que Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, et le faut que ça le devenait, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une personne en particulier. Si n'importe quel autre sorcier de premier cycle avait en effet outre passé les règles, c'est Mafalda qui aurait préparé un courrier comme toujours. Seulement voilà, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel sorcier de premier cycle.

-J'en ai bien conscience Monsieur le Ministre. Seulement l'incident s'est passée dans une banlieue moldue très fréquentée, en présence de plusieurs moldus dont un mineur qui plus est. Nous avons considéré que la vie d'un ou de plusieurs de ces moldus était en danger, c'est pourquoi le Bureau est intervenu.

-Et pourquoi est ce VOUS au bureau qui êtes intervenu ? demanda Scrimgeour les dents serrées, posant son verre de vin sur la petite table de la salle à manger.

Douglas n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé les mots fatidiques de son annonce mais une banlieue moldue, avec trois moldus témoins de faits magiques dont un mineur. Tout le monde avait déjà compris. Seule l'implication d'une personnalité ou d'une personne sensiblement surveillée aurais-pu pousser le Chef des Aurors à se charger personnellement d'une affaire.

-L'incident a eu lieu au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging dans le Surrey Monsieur le Ministre.

Molly sa plaqua les mains sur le visage, Severus fronça les sourcils, Remus et Shacklebolt baissèrent tous les deux la tête de déception…Mais c'est bien la réaction de Scrimgeour qui surpris tout le monde. Il hurla toute sa rage en attrapant son verre de vin et en le fracassant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Pourquoi est ce toujours votre petit protégé qui nous pose problème Albus ? Vous n'imaginez pas le temps, l'énergie et les ressources que le Ministère emploi pour lui et ce depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Vous voulez dire comme les ressources allouées pour Ombrage !? s'exclama Dumbledore.

Il y avait beaucoup de colère dans son regard, mais Scrimgeour ne savait pas si cette colère lui était véritablement destinée.

-Ne remettez pas ça sur le tapis Albus !

-Quelle est la disposition dont vous parliez Mr Peterson, que vous disiez avoir dû mettre en place même si cela signifiait aller à l'encontre de mes recommandations et de celles de Rufus ?

-J'ai été obligé…de retirer Harry Potter de la garde de son oncle et de sante.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?! s'écria Scrimgeour

-Vous avez fait quoi ? s'étonna Dumbledore au même moment, entendant ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le début de la conversation.

-Monsieur le Ministre, Professeur Dumbledore…Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, à tous les deux, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je pense qu'il était acté aux yeux de tous qu'il était primordial que Mr Potter reste dans sa famille jusqu'à sa majorité, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas un endroit sain pour lui, car cela lui procurait une protection qu'aucun autre endroit ne pouvait lui offrir.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore. Il était primordial qu'il reste à Privet Drive une bonne partie de l'été, avant qu'on puisse le faire venir dans le QG.

-Sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, a expressément demandé à ce que son neveu quitte leur domicile, sur le champ. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accéder à sa requête.

-Mais qu'est ce qui a pu se passer dans cette maison pour en arriver là ? s'exclama Molly.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir prendre la défense de Mr Potter pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est un sorcier aguerri maintenant qui ne devrait plus avoir de problème pour canaliser sa magie. Mais il n'empêche que…

-Arrêtez Douglas, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! lança Scrimgeour. Rien ne peut excuser le comportement de Potter. A cause de lui, on va devoir mobiliser des troupes pour assurer sa protection. Où l'avez-vous emmené ?

-Monsieur le Ministre, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous donner cette information comme cela.

Scrimgeour pesta contre son propre protocole.

-Très bien. Je vous rejoins au Bureau immédiatement.

-Je vous accompagne Rufus.

C'était bien entendu Dumbledore qui avait parlé.

-Peut-être que certains d'entre nous devraient y aller également, proposa Tonks. Pour tenter de calmer ou de rassurer Harry. Et essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Voir un visage amical lui fera sûrement plaisir.

Remus sourit face à sa gentillesse mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il avait un regard dur, froid, qui surpris beaucoup de monde.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine, je m'en charge. Je vous laisse tout préparer ici pour son arrivée.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Une dernière chose, poursuivit Douglas avant que les deux sorciers ne quittent la pièce pour le rejoindre. En tant que Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, et sorcier ayant procédé au transfert de Mr Potter, je suis désormais en charge de cette affaire.

-De cette affaire ? répéta Tonks.

-Une partie du Magenmagot va se réunir dans deux jours, pour savoir comment la situation chez les Dursley a pu dégénérer à ce point, et pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Mr Potter n'a pas réussi à canaliser ses pouvoirs. En tant que Directeur de Poudlard, vous serez probablement appelé à témoigner Professeur Dumbledore. Tout comme certains membres de votre corps enseignant.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, puis baissa la tête. Il avait l'air très fatigué, et las.

-Oui oui, nous verrons cela une fois au Bureau Douglas, merci ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

L'Auror s'inclina, puis sa silhouette disparut.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Harry venait d'entrer dans une chambre miteuse. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était, on lui avait bandé les yeux quand il était arrivé, et de la fenêtre de sa chambre, à cause de l'averse, il ne voyait rien, à part une ruelle sombre. Il ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, en tenant la petite fiole autour de son cou. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était aller dormir et oublier cette soirée. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait plus de fenêtre devant lui, mais seulement une stèle en pierre, creusée en son centre comme pour une pensine sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun liquide à l'intérieur. Et tout autour, il y avait des cristaux, de tailles différentes, qui s'emblaient s'extraire de la pierre de façon totalement chaotique. Les cristaux étaient translucides, avec une légère teinte rouge, qui semblait avoir été vive autrefois, mais qui s'était estompée avec le temps, pour ne terminer qu'en rouge très pâle à peine perceptible. Harry passa sa main droite et ses long doigts fins sur les cristaux, qu'il retira aussitôt en se coupant à l'extrémité de l'un deux.

-Aussi tranchants qu'il l'avait dit, lança-t-il dans un murmure.

Une seule et unique goutte de son sang s'écoula de sa coupure superficielle, pour tomber au fond du trou creusé dans la stèle. La seconde d'après, en un clignement d'œil, Harry se retrouva de nouveau sans sa chambre, un peu perdu face à la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Il bu rapidement le contenu de la fiole pour avoir l'esprit tranquille et regarda les doigts de sa main droite, pas de signe de coupure. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte de sa chambre, un homme venait de frapper puis d'entrer pour lui déposer ses affaires.

-Le Premier Ministre et le Professeur Dumbledore viennent d'arriver. Ils veulent vous voir dans le grand salon. Tout de suite.

L'homme s'inclina sans rien ajouter d'autre, et il sortit. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la lueur rouge flamboyante qu'il y avait eu dans le regard d'Harry une fraction de seconde. Cette lueur avait déjà disparu, les yeux d'Harry étaient de nouveau d'un vert émeraude quand il sortit de sa chambre. La lueur flamboyante resta méconnue de tous.


	4. Revanche au Magenmagot

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : REVANCHE AU MAGENMAGOT**

Harry avait quitté sa chambre au moment où il avait appris que Dumbledore et le Premier Ministre l'attendaient pour s'entretenir avec lui dans le grand salon. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il fut aussitôt frappé par l'atmosphère pesante qui y régnait. Sans parler du fait que ça lui faisait bizarre de voir les deux hommes dans la même pièce, assis dans des fauteuils face à face, en train de converser tranquillement. Harry ne savait rien du nouveau Ministère, mais de ce qu'il avait lu, Scrimgeour était bien différent de Fudge. Il avait tout de même du mal à imaginer que les deux hommes puissent s'entendre. Et pourtant…

-Ah Mr Potter. Vous êtes là !

C'était donc le Premier Ministre qui lui avait parlé en premier. Dumbledore restait en retrait, un peu renfrogné, l'air déçu. Harry s'avança vers les deux hommes, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

-Et bien et bien. Vous nous avez bien compliqué la vie ce soir Mr Potter.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Peut-être, mais le résultat est le même au final.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix Harry !

C'était Dumbledore qui venait de prendre la parole. Le Directeur se leva de son siège, et s'avança vers Harry, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Est ce qu'il voulait lire dans son esprit pour voir ce qui s'était passé ? Maintenant qu'il avait bu sa potion, il n'y arriverait pas.

-Tu savais que tu devais rester à Privet Drive, poursuivit Dumbledore. Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais des efforts. Tu savais à quel point c'était important et tu as délibérément enfreint les règles.

-J'ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix, répéta Harry en durcissant le ton. Ils ont été odieux, ils ont été insultants, Pétunia a…

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. La déception qu'il voyait dans les yeux des deux sorciers lui donnait la désagréable impression que véritablement, à leurs yeux, rien ne pouvait justifier ce qui s'était passé ce soir, pas même le comportement le plus abjecte de son oncle et de sa tante. Dumbledore soupira, en secouant la tête.

-Je pense…que nous sommes tous fatigués et un peu perdus face aux événements de ce soir, lança Scrimgeour en relativisant. Visiblement sa colère était passée. Mais Mr Potter, il faut bien que vous compreniez que ce qui s'est passé chez votre oncle et votre tante n'était pas anodin. Protéger notre monde est ce qu'il y a de plus important, cacher notre existence aux moldus est primordial. En tant que sorcier, désormais âgé de 16 ans ou presque, vous devez avoir conscience que vos pouvoirs peuvent avoir un impact néfaste sur des gens dépourvus de ces capacités magiques.

-J'en suis bien conscient, qu'est ce que vous croyez. Mais les Dursley m'ont poussé à bout.

-C'est à vous d'être conscient de vos capacités, et d'agir en conséquence. Vous n'êtes pas le premier sorcier à vivre dans un environnement moldu qui ne lui correspond pas. Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais eu autant de problème auparavant.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait.

-Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour ce que le Ministre dit Harry, s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Plus de respect pour le Ministre ? C'est vous qui me dites ça Professeur ?

-Tu te trompes d'ennemi. Rufus n'est pas Cornelius. Nous devons faire la part des choses entre l'ancienne politique du Ministère, et la nouvelle. Pour le bien de tous.

-Ecoutez, c'est vrai ce que je vous dis. Je suis bien conscient que me faire sortir de Privet Drive et me garder en sécurité contre Voldemort – Scrimgeour tressaillit mais Harry n'y fit pas attention – qui cherche à tout prix à me tuer va nécessiter un investissement et que la vie de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières sera mise en jeu. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Ce sera au Magenmagot d'en décider, trancha Scrimgeour. Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment disposé à vouloir raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-C'est vous qui n'avez pas l'air d'être disposé à écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire, lança Harry avec amertume.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Scrimgeour, c'est à ton Directeur et à tes Professeurs qu'il incombe de t'enseigner comment canaliser ton énergie et comment correctement utiliser tes pouvoirs. Ce qui s'est passé au 4 Privet Drive ce soir est un fâcheux incident qui aurait pu très mal se terminer. Tes Professeurs seront entendus pour savoir si tu avais déjà montré des signes de fragilité émotionnellement au point de perdre tout contrôle auparavant, et dans quelle mesure.

-Comme vous voulez, souffla Harry, impuissant face à la situation.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est finalement inutile d'en rajouter pour ce soir. Nous nous reparlerons pour préparer l'Audition devant le Magenmagot. Albus, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Non, répondit simplement le sorcier.

La porte du Grand Salon s'ouvrit toute seule mais avant qu'Harry ne sorte, il se tourna vers Dumbledore. La phrase qu'il prononça ensuite n'était destiné qu'à lui.

-Je regrette de ne pas être comme vous souhaiteriez que je sois.

Et sans attendre de commentaire, devant le regard empli de tristesse de son Directeur, il disparut pour retourner dans sa chambre.

oOo

Elizabeth venait de terminer le visionnage de la dernière fiche de présentation de l'Ordre quand le carnet se mit à scintiller.

-Une nouvelle fiche ? Timing parfait !

Elle agita sa baguette, nullement surprise de voir apparaître le silhouette de Severus devant elle. Elle le détaille longuement du regard, chaque détail de son visage, de sa tenue…avant d'activer la présentation faire par Albus.

Elle écouta à moitié le début, le regard plongé dans les yeux sombres du Maître des Potions. Mais elle retenait tout, son enfance difficile, sa scolarité à Serpentard, son penchant pour la Magie Noire, ses capacités hors du commun dans de nombreux domaines, son passif comme Mangemort et…

-Quoi !?

Elle agita sa baguette à nouveau, la main légèrement tremblante, et la voix d'Albus s'estompa. Mangemort ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette, et la présentation d'Albus recommença en revenant un peu en arrière. Oui, elle avait bien entendu. En entendant le passage, son regard se posa directement sur l'avant bras de Severus mais bien sûr elle ne pouvait rien voir avec le costume qu'il portait. Cela avait dû être difficile pour lui de donner son accord pour qu'Albus parle de cela, mais peut-être que c'était tout simplement un test ? Parler des côtés les plus sombres de certains membres, pour tester la motivation des nouvelles recrues à s'intégrer dans le groupe, et à accepter tout de leurs coéquipiers. C'était légèrement déroutant, même si Albus précisait que Severus n'était resté au service du Mage Noir que peu de temps, avant de changer d'avis, et de consacrer le reste de sa vie à tout faire pour lutter contre son ancien Maître, en jouant les agents doubles. Elizabeth n'était pas vraiment effrayée parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était la réaction qu'elle aurait la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Severus. Elle n'avait pas mal réagi devant Remus, pourtant sa condition de loup-garou elle l'avait apprise juste avant de le rencontrer, mais ce n'était pas pareil. On devenait loup-garou en étant attaqué, en étant victime d'un autre loup-garou. Severus, peu importe les motivations et les excuses qu'il avait à l'époque, avait choisi de rejoindre le camp de Voldemort et de se faire apposer la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, de son plein gré.

Elle se rendit finalement compte, qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur de lui, malgré ce qu'elle avait appris. Au contraire, elle était curieuse. Curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur les Mangemorts, ses ennemis désormais, sur leur façon de vivre, de fonctionner. Curieuse de savoir comment il avait fait pour déjouer leur surveillance jusque là, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait poussé Severus à changer de camp, et à rejoindre l'Ordre. Lui et Dumbledore avaient l'air tellement proches, le Directeur avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Et si c'était lui que Severus dupait depuis toutes ces années, et qu'il était véritablement au service de Vol… ? Elizabeth secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Ce n'était pas concevable, pas pour elle. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle aurait un jour l'occasion d'en parler avec Severus. Le plus difficile étant surtout d'aborder le sujet sans le froisser, et ça ce n'était pas gagné.

oOo

Quand Harry se présenta au Ministère de la Magie deux jours plus tard, c'est à peine s'il reconnu les lieux. Tout était sombre, tout était froid, tous les employés des lieux avaient le teint livide ou bien le visage sérieux. Une quantité astronomique de notes en papiers virevoltaient dans les airs pour se disperser dans les différents étages, bien plus que l'année précédente, comme si chaque employé du Ministère voulait absolument indiquer le caractère urgent d'une requête, ou d'une réponse.

-Par ici Mr Potter, lança le sorcier qui l'escortait.

Oui il se souvenait bien du chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour se rendre au Tribunal. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien. Dans le hall, personne ne sembla faire attention à lui, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Il sentit un peu de stress et un peu d'incompréhension en arrivant devant la porte d'entrée. Son escorte le laissa seul là un instant, en attendant qu'il soit appelé à entrer, ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Tout le monde se tut quand il entra dans la pièce, le lieu était toujours aussi impressionnant et intimidant. Harry fit quelques pas, voyant un cercle lumineux au sol qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il était venu. Il s'arrêta au centre, juste à côté de la seule chaise qu'il y avait dans l'endroit. Tout autour de lui, sur plusieurs niveaux, il y avait des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières tournés vers lui. Cette fois là, tout le Magenmagot n'avait pas été convoqué mais il y en avait une bonne partie, sans parler de ses professeurs et de ses proches. D'un coup d'œil rapide il reconnu le chapeau pointu de McGonagall, l'air sinistre de Rogue, le regard désapprobateur de Remus et Mr Weasley, la mine inquiète de Mrs Weasley et…la barbe argentée de Dumbledore. C'était les seules personnes qu'il avait reconnues, mais Harry ne les avait pas regardés, son regard était resté focalisé sur le Président de la séance. Elphias Doge. C'était donc lui le nouveau Président du Magenmagot, qui remplaçait Dumbledore suite à sa démission. Il ne savait pas grand chose de Doge, à part que c'était un membre de l'Ordre et un vieil ami de Dumbledore.

-Mr Potter, commença Doge. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est un plaisir de vous revoir mais au vu des circonstances, vous comprendrez que je m'abstienne de faire un tel commentaire.

Harry ne répondit rien, il était bien trop concentré pour faire en sorte de garder son calme. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il risquait, sûrement pas un renvoi de Poudlard comme l'avait dit Peterson mais il n'était pas dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère. Et vu comment s'était passée son entrevue avec Scrimgeour et Dumbledore, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de zèle. Devant le silence de Harry, le Président du Magenmagot poursuivit.

-Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Vous savez de toute façon pourquoi vous êtes là Mr Potter. Encore. Vous avez fait un usage incontrôlé de magie devant plusieurs moldus, dont un mineur. Vous risquez une forte amende, et avertissement de catégorie 2, et des indemnités à verser aux témoins concernés, votre oncle et votre tante. J'ai devant moi, il tapota un dossier contenant plusieurs feuilles de parchemin devant lui, votre dossier scolaire et également plusieurs témoignages de vos enseignants et de sorciers émérites et expérimentés qui vous entourent depuis plusieurs années.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dossier. Bien sûr de là où il était il ne pouvait rien lire, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son dossier scolaire était bien fourni, et que le Ministère n'avait pas chômé pendant deux jours pour interroger McGonagall, Rogue et les autres.

-Maintenant que j'ai récupéré tous ces témoignages et toutes ces précieuses informations sur votre parcours scolaire, j'aimerais avoir votre version des faits Mr Potter. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi la situation a dégénéré chez votre oncle et votre tante il y a deux jours.

-Je ne peux pas vous expliquer ça, lança calmement Harry.

Il entendit des chuchotements d'indignation dans l'assemblée tout autour de lui, chez les membres du Magenmagot, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Je vous demande pardon ? dit Doge tout aussi calmement.

-Vous me demandez de vous expliquer pourquoi il y a eu autant de dégâts chez eux alors que je n'ai pas utilisé ma baguette, et je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi. Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous donne une raison valable pour ce qui s'est passé, et en même temps j'ai l'impression qu'aucune raison que je pourrais donner ne pourrait justifier ce qui s'est passé à vos yeux.

-Mais nous sommes là pour vous écouter Mr Potter. Laissez-nous ensuite décider si cette raison que vous donnerez est recevable ou non.

-Vous ne savez pas que c'est, souffla Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Mr Potter ?

-Non, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une une telle famille...

-Mr Potter…, commença Doge en baissant la tête.

Harry savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec sa famille. Mais le passif qu'il avait avec les Dursley allait au delà de simples petites disputes. Leur haine envers Harry était profonde, et sa rancœur l'était tout autant.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, poursuivit Harry, de vivre dans un placard miteux et de dormir dans un lit trop petit, le corps tordu à cause du manque de place. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, de se réveiller la peur au ventre, effrayé à l'idée de se lever avant l'heure et de faire du bruit trop tôt dans la maison ou bien de se lever trop tard, d'avoir loupé l'heure du repas et de devoir attendre le repas suivant pour manger alors que ça fait plusieurs jours que vous n'avez rien avalé. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, poursuivit Harry en faisant un pas vers Doge les yeux toujours levés vers le piédestal où il était assis, de ne voir que de la haine et du dégout dans les yeux des seules personnes que vous avez côtoyé au quotidien pendant 10 ans. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, d'être martyrisé par un membre de votre famille et de ne même plus avoir la force de lutter, ni de vous battre, mais de simplement accepter votre sort en espérant que ça finira vite. Non vous ne savez pas souffla Harry en baissant la tête, et en retournant se poster à côté de la chaise, au centre de la pièce.

Doge sa racla la gorge, les chuchotements dans le Magenmagot avait cessé.

-J'ai bien conscience, tout le monde a bien conscience ici que vous avez eu une enfance difficile. Je peux cependant vous dire que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été rejeté, à vous être senti incompris par votre famille…

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, lança Harry.

Doge fronça les sourcils.

-Je m'en fiche de tout ça, poursuivit Harry. Tout ça, c'est tout ce que j'ai vécu chez eux, toujours, et j'ai appris à vivre avec. J'ai appris à vivre avec la peur au ventre, j'ai appris à passer plusieurs jours sans manger, à porter des vêtements usés et trop grands pour moi qui me renvoyaient une image désastreuse de ma condition, depuis tout petit. J'ai appris à vivre sans marque d'affection, sans geste tendre, sans encouragement, sans compliment mais au contraire en entendant des paroles critiques et en étant rabaissé, à chaque minute de la journée, et sans aucune raison apparente. J'ai tout enduré dans cette maison, depuis toujours et j'étais prêt à tout endurer, encore une fois. Simplement parce que c'était le meilleur choix, le plus logique, le plus raisonnable.

-C'était surtout le choix le plus sûr pour vous. Et je ne vais pas vous mentir, le choix le plus économique pour nous. Assurer votre sécurité, même une fois que vous serez au sein de l'Ordre, va coûter énormément de ressources, humaines et financières au Ministère dont vous ne semblez pas mesurer l'importance. Alors que vous aviez un lieu sûr, le plus sûr de tous à disposition. Il vous suffisait d'être un peu plus indulgent et un peu plus patient.

-J'estime avoir été suffisamment indulgent et patient ! commença à s'emporter Harry en haussant le ton et en frappant du poing sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Doge n'avait pas cligné des yeux, mais il avait l'air moins à l'aise qu'au début de leur conversation. Les chuchotements avaient repris au sein du Magenmagot. Harry ne s'était toujours pas tourné vers Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre, il ne voulait pas affronter leurs regards désapprobateurs. Il allait à nouveau passer pour un enfant colérique qui ne sait pas se maîtriser, mais il commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

-Mr Potter, gardez votre calme.

-Je suis parfaitement calme ! Les Dursley m'ont toujours traité comme un moins que rien, et je n'ai jamais bronché. Jamais vous n'avez entendu parlé d'incidents critiques chez eux, ils n'ont jamais été attaqués ni blessés.

-Jusqu'à il y a deux jours.

-Je ne les ai pas attaqués, poursuivit Harry.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir justement.

-Ce que vous allez voir ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

-En effet. Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, mais il y a un cercle lumineux dans cette pièce Mr Potter. C'est un procédé magique qui va nous servir à voir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Un partage de souvenir que vous allez faire avec toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Contrairement à la Légilimencie ou à l'usage d'une Pensine, cela permet à plusieurs personnes d'avoir accès au souvenir de quelqu'un, en même temps.

Ils allaient entrer dans sa tête et lui extraire un souvenir pour que tout le monde puisse le voir ? Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il y avait dans sa tête beaucoup de choses que le Ministère ne devait pas voir. Comment Dumbledore avait pu accepter ça ?

-Et si je refuse ? lança Harry perplexe.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas vous lancer dans cette voie Mr Potter, et de coopérer. Surtout que presque tout joue en votre faveur jusque là.

-Joue en ma faveur ?

-Oui, surtout le témoignage de notre Chef des Aurors, Mr Peterson.

Douglas Peterson s'avança justement, Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'œil.

-Il a témoigné en disant qu'il vous avait retrouvé blessé ce soir là chez votre oncle et votre tante. Nous ne savons pas encore comment vous avez été blessé, si vous avez chuté, si vous avez été touché par votre magie incontrôlée mais c'est ce que nous allons découvrir.

Doge avait agité sa baguette en disant cela, faisant apparaître une photo d'Harry, son arcade sourcilière ouverte, du sang coulant sur sa tempe. C'était donc cela le petit flash qu'il avait cru voir ce soir là avant que le sorcier ne referme sa plaie. Harry hésita un instant, mais Dumbledore lui fit un léger signe d'encouragement pour l'inciter à faire ce que le Magenmagot disait. Doge fit ensuite apparaître un document, visiblement signé de sa main et de celle de Scrimgeour.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le document qui nous autorisera à avoir accès à votre souvenir, et à le partager.

-Il n'y a que les personnes dans cette pièce qui le verront ? demanda Harry.

-Absolument. Et il ne pourra être visionné qu'une seule fois, à cet instant précis.

-Et vous n'allez voir aucun autre de mes souvenirs ?

-C'est bien ce que le document prévoit, dit Doge calmement.

Harry n'avait pas le choix, Dumbledore était d'accord avec cela et Doge était un ami à lui, il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il signa le document et s'assit sur la chaise en fermant les yeux. Il sentit des sangles s'attacher à ses chevilles et à ses poignets mais Doge essaya de le rassurer.

-Gardez les yeux fermés Mr Potter, et n'essayez pas de lutter. Les sangles sont seulement là pour vous protéger, pour vous empêcher de bouger. Le processus ne sera pas long, et il ne sera pas douloureux. Juste…un peu désagréable.

Et avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut à nouveau projeté cette nuit là, au 4 Privet Drive.

 _-Quoi ? Je dois passer la soirée et la nuit dans la cabane à outils au fond du jardin ?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-Mais tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'un violent orage venait d'éclater à une heure du début de la fête, et qu'il pleuvait des trombes d'eau._

C'était bizarre pour Harry de revoir son souvenir de façon aussi précise, aussi détaillée. C'était donc cela que ça faisait comme effet de revoir un de ses souvenirs, vu de l'extérieur. Il avait déjà oublié le fait que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce voyaient tout comme lui.

 _-Vernon l'a retapé avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Il y a même un petit lit d'appoint._

 _-Le bois est détruit à plusieurs endroit, le toit n'est pas étanche, les murs sont bouffés par les mites._

 _-Et on peut savoir depuis quand tu es aussi difficile ?_

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, qu'il le revoyait, il trouvait cela incompréhensible que sa tante et son oncle aient envisagé de le faire dormir dans la vieille remise du jardin, avec les outils sales et rouillés entassés là depuis des années.

 _-Fais attention tante Pétunia, ne me pousse pas à bout, dit Harry calmement._

Revoir la scène de l'extérieur lui montrait également ce à quoi il n'avait pas fait attention au moment où il avait vécu l'épisode. Il voyait maintenant à quel point les objets dans la maison avaient tremblé puis explosé avec violence. A la place de sa tante, il aurait été effrayé. Effrayé par la magie incontrôlée dans la pièce, par le regard noir qu'Harry lançait, par le petit sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage. Est ce que c'était vraiment lui ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas du tout.

 _-Ma place ? s'écria Harry. Elle n'a clairement jamais été dans cette famille !_

 _-Et ça t'étonne peut-être ? Je pense qu'on en a suffisamment fait pour un monstre comme toi. Ton espèce est ce qu'il y a de pire dans ce monde…_

 _-Le ferme ! s'écria Harry, les objets tout autour d'eux tremblant à nouveau._

Sa tante avait tellement de rage et de haine en elle. Au final il la plaignait, il plaignait les Dursley oui. Et il avait pitié d'eux, de leur petite vie tranquille mais minable, de leur vie sans passion, sans plaisir, sans bonheur, sans rien. Ils étaient condamnés à vivre une comédie perpétuelle, en jouant à la petite famille modèle et en y réfléchissant bien, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi triste.

 _-Et toi tu es le pire de ton espèce ! Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir ce soir là, ça nous aurait évité bien des désagréments durant ces longues années. Tu ne valais pas mieux que ta mère, ce monstre misérable. Tu aurais dû finir comme elle !_

Harry n'entendit pas l'élan d'indignation dans le Magenmagot après les propos de sa tante. Il était toujours assis, les yeux fermés, il ne pouvait faire attention à rien d'autre autour de lui, à part se focaliser sur son souvenir. Et si les propos de Pétunia indigna l'assemblée, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que la violence du geste de Vernon provoqua. Le souvenir s'estompa dans un nuage gris au moment où Harry s'était relevé dans le salon, toujours dans l'attente de recevoir un autre coup de poing de son oncle qui ne vint jamais. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à voir, Doge avait pris la décision de stopper le visionnage.

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, aveuglés par les lumières dans la pièce. Il sentit les sangles se détendent puis totalement disparaître autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et il se releva. Doge avait le teint livide, c'était le cas de la plupart des gens dans la pièce. McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux en train de parler entre eux, Rogue le regardait avec une expression étrange et incompréhensible qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et chez Remus en revanche, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il voyait : de la tristesse, énormément de tristesse, et du regret.

-Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que votre oncle vous avez frappé Mr Potter.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Les murmures et les chuchotements cessèrent.

-Ca change beaucoup de choses. Cela peut faire l'objet de poursuites.

-Des poursuites ? Initiées par qui ? Vous ?

-Non…non par vous Mr Potter. Et ça peut expliquer beaucoup de choses.

-Ca n'explique pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir là, dit Harry. Vous ne semblez pas avoir regardé mon souvenir avec beaucoup d'attention.

Il regarda toute l'assemblée, personne ne dit rien.

-Ce que vous me reprochez aujourd'hui, c'est les verres brisés et les chaises fracassées. Ce que vous me reprochez c'est une magie que je n'ai pas contrôlée.

-Il ne s'agit pas de reproches Mr Potter, nous voulons simplement…

-Peu importe que vous appeliez ça reproches ou pas, le coupa Harry. Vous n'avez pas regardé avec assez d'attention. Je n'ai pas fait usage de magie de façon incontrôlée quand mon oncle m'a frappé. Ca s'est passé avant. Les propos que ma tante a tenu sur ma mère, ont été à mes yeux bien plus violents et bien plus durs que n'importe quel coup de poing que mon oncle aurait pu me donner. C'est ça la vérité. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tout accepté de la part des Dursley. J'ai accepté tous les sévices, tous les châtiments, sans jamais broncher ou à peine.

Harry commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, cette séance devant le Magenmagot devait cesser, au plus vite.

-Alors vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a suffisamment énervé pour provoquer tout ça ? Et bien je vous le dis, ce sont les propos qui ont été dis sur ma mère.

-Mais enfin Mr Potter…Je conçois l'affection et l'amour que vous pouvez avoir pour vos parents, pour votre mère…mais enfin en comparaison à des sévices corporels…

-Regardez moi Mr Doge, regardez dans quel état je suis…la torture physique n'a plus d'impact sur moi. Vous avez tout mon dossier scolaire sous les yeux, ajouta Harry en faisant un petit signe de tête vers les parchemins devant le Président. J'ai affronté tellement d'épreuves, j'ai fais un nombre incalculable de séjour à l'infirmerie. On a dû me faire repousser tous les os d'un bras après une fracture, j'ai presque eu un autre bras arraché par un Basilic, j'ai failli mourir de son venin après la morsure, j'ai failli me noyer dans le Lac de Poudlard, j'ai manqué de me faire dévorer par des araignées géantes…Et vous croyez qu'un simple coup de poing aurait pu me faire perdre la raison ? Non Mr Doge, acheva Harry en s'avança vers lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, le visage de sa mère apparaissant devant lui quand il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde.

-Vous m'avez obligé à vivre dans la seule maison où la personne que j'aime le plus est la plus détestée. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me contrôler ?

Harry eut un petit rire amer.

-Vous êtes peut-être tous experts dans vos domaines respectifs, mais je pense qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous devez apprendre sur les relations entre les sorciers et les moldus. Surtout au sein d'une même famille. Je ne vais pas engager de poursuite contre mon oncle, j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à penser. Alors rendez vos verdicts, dites-moi combien je dois payer pour vous avoir dérangé dans vos petites vies déjà bien remplies, donnez-moi tous les avertissements que vous voulez, et qu'on en finisse.

Il avait lancé un regard noir en disant cela. Il n'était plus d'humeur à mettre les formes, ni à faire quoi que ce soit comme effort.

-Très bien Mr Potter. Je pense que nous avons tous les éléments dont nous avions besoin. Je vous laisse attendre dans l'annexe, le temps que nous débattions de tout cela avant de vous donner notre verdict.

Harry sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, pas même pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Dumbledore l'avait critiqué et il avait bien vu les reproches dans les yeux des autres. Ils l'avaient tous critiqué ouvertement ou non sans savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Alors Harry n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à leur sourire ni à leur parler.

Quinze minutes après il se représentait devant le Magenmagot, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient plus là, obligés de sortir eux aussi de la pièce pendant les délibérations. Harry s'en sortait bien, pas d'indemnités à verser aux Dursley, une légère amende de quelques gallions qu'il pouvait largement payer et un avertissement. Mr et Mrs Weasley, Remus et les autres l'attendaient dans le hall mais Harry ne se présenta pas à eux. A la place, c'est l'employé du ministère qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au Magenmagot qui vint à leur rencontre.

-Mr Potter ne pourra pas vous rejoindre, il a dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait rentrer. Le Ministre a de toute façon annoncé qu'il serait bientôt transféré au sein de l'Ordre.

Personne n'était dupe, même si Harry était fatigué, il n'avait pas voulu les saluer, et ils s'en voulaient tous. Harry était déjà en route pour retrouver sa chambre un peu miteuse, escorté par de nombreux Aurors et un mot que Dumbledore avait pu lui envoyer juste à sa sortir du Ministère dans sa poche.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé. Il faut qu'on parle, rien que toi et moi._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

De retour dans sa chambre miteuse, il s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond dont la peinture commençait à s'effriter dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil agité. Il gigota dans son lit, trempé de sueur, sa cicatrice brulante comme jamais. Sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de là, un vieil ennemi vivait un moment tout aussi douloureux. Drago Malefoy était lui aussi dans son lit, à l'agonie, hurlant toute sa douleur, la chair de son avant bras à vif, une Marque des Ténèbres nouvellement apposée. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, en lui posant une serviette humide sur le front, pour faire tomber sa fièvre. Narcissa avait un visage impassible, mais pourtant elle était très inquiète. Elle avait connu Lucius au moment où sa Marque lui avait été apposée, et elle savait que ce moment avait été douloureux pour lui. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les moments les plus durs. N'ayant pas la Marque elle même, elle ne pouvait faire qu'imaginer ce que Drago ressentait. Après avoir réussi à calmer Drago, elle prit la décision de contacter la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance pour aider son fils. La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider et le guider dans sa nouvelle vie, Severus.

oOo

Severus justement était encore loin des préoccupations de Narcissa. Il traversa une bonne partie du QG pour rejoindre Albus dans ses appartements. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il ne fut nullement étonné de voir que l'endroit ressemblait à son bureau à Poudlard. A l'instant où il entra dans la pièce, il eut l'impression d'être beaucoup plus serein, plus calme, plus détendu. Et il aimait cette sensation que les lieux lui procuraient.

-Ah Severus ! Vous êtes là.

-Vous vouliez me voir Albus ? demanda Severus calmement.

-Oui absolument ! Je suis désolée, je sais que vous êtres très occupé en ce moment, je ne vous donne pas une seule seconde de répits, ajouta le sorcier en souriant tout en invitant son Maître des Potions à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ne dites pas ça Albus, lança Severus en s'asseyant. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez compter sur moi, en toute circonstance. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous aider.

-Oui je sais Severus. Et c'est bien cela qui m'attriste, même si je suis heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés, et conscient que l'Ordre ne serait pas une aussi grande réussite sans vous.

-Cela vous attriste ? répéta Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Oui. Je trouve que cela fait bien trop longtemps que vous vous donnez corps et âme dans votre travail et pour l'Ordre. Je sais bien que je vous en demande trop.

-Mais non Albus, absolument pas ! Vous…

Severus souffla en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-C'est grâce à vous si je suis encore en vie Albus. Vous m'avez tendu la main, vous m'avez offert un travail, une raison de vivre au moment où j'étais le plus perdu, où je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Vous avez été là pour moi, vous le grand Albus Dumbledore, au moment où je pensais que tout le monde me tournerait le dos, en m'évitant une condition de pariât. Je…je ne suis pas totalement intégré dans la société bien sûr, beaucoup de gens ont encore peur de moi mais jamais je n'aurais pu réussir à m'en sortir sans votre soutien.

-Même si j'ai fais tout ça pour vous Severus, ça ne me donne pas le droit de vous en demander tant, sans prendre en considération vos choix, vos envies. Votre vie ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai pas le droit de vous infliger cela.

-Je ne vis que pour vous aider Albus, et c'est ça mon choix.

-Et bien je pense qu'il serait temps que cela cesse, et que vous vous ayez d'autres choses, d'autres perspectives dans la vie.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Severus en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé, et ses yeux pétillaient.

-Ca c'est à vous de le découvrir bien sûr.

-Je pense que vous me cachez quelque chose Albus.

-Mais non bien sûr que non !

-En tout cas vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici simplement pour me dire que je dois davantage profiter de la vie n'est ce pas ?

-En effet. Je vous ai fais venir pour vous annoncer un changement majeur dans votre vie justement, à partir de la rentrée prochaine.

-Comment cela ?

-Je vous offre le poste que vous me suppliez d'avoir depuis des années. Vous vous chargerez de l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à partir du 1er septembre.

Severus manqua de s'étrangler.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas content ? demanda Albus amusé.

-Si bien sûr mais…mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Et bien je suis las de devoir chercher un professeur chaque année, je commence à me faire vieux. Il eut un petit rire. Je n'ai trouvé aucun candidat cette fois. Et puis, pour le programme que j'aimerai mettre en place cette année vous êtes tout indiqué. Vous allez donc avoir de nombreux cours à préparer.

-Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez pris des moins que rien à ce poste jusque là, malgré mes supplications pour me donner cet enseignement. Pourquoi changer d'avis aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut, et cette fois il prit un ton plus grave.

-Les temps ont changé Severus, vous en êtes bien conscient. Juste là je pouvais me permettre d'avoir des personnes moyennes voire médiocres je vous l'accorde à ce poste. Ce n'est plus le cas désormais. Nous allons devoir former nos élèves, surtout les sixième et les septièmes années à ce qui va les attendre dehors. Certains vont être très demandeurs, vont vouloir apprendre à mieux se défendre ou bien à combattre. Et vous êtes la personne la plus indiquée pour leur enseigner tout cela.

-Je suis flatté Albus.

-Je tiens quand même à vous dire qu'il y a une chose qui m'a fait hésité à prendre cette décision. Vous êtes un excellent sorcier Severus, même le meilleur de votre génération sans aucun doute. Et votre connaissance de la Magie Noire, vous donne un avantage certain pour savoir comment la combattre. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait c'était surtout votre habitude légendaire à favoriser les élèves de votre maison.

-A…Albus je….

-En tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forcés du Mal, poursuivit Dumbledore en le coupant gentiment, vu l'importance de cette matière par les temps qui courent, vous ne pourrez plus vous permettre un tel favoritisme pour les élèves de Serpentard.

-J'en suis bien conscient, souffla Severus. Qu'est ce qui a motivé votre choix à me confier ce poste alors malgré tout ?

-J'ai vu les merveilles que vous aviez fait en tant qu'instructeur à la formation des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre. Vous avez été un pédagogue hors paire, et vous avait été totalement impartial vis à vis des nouvelles recrues récemment diplômées de Poudlard. Minerva m'a même rapporté que beaucoup d'anciens élèves de Gryffondor avaient été agréablement surpris en voyant que vous aviez pris le temps de les former.

-Le contexte est totalement différent.

-Oui je sais. C'est pour ça que j'insiste sur le fait qu'une fois à Poudlard, vous ne pourrez plus mettre en avant vos élèves. Nous ne pouvons plus nous le permettre. Dans ces conditions, est ce que vous acceptez ?

-Oui, bien entendu ! Puis-je savoir qui me remplacera à l'enseignement des Potions ? Si vous avez déjà trouvé cette personne.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

-Oh je l'ai trouvé. Vous la connaissez d'ailleurs. Elle a enseigné les Potions dans sa propre école, je pense qu'elle est toute indiquée pour le poste.

-Je ne connais personne ayant enseigné les Potions dans une autre école. Je ne connais d'ailleurs personne n'ayant pas étudié à Poudl….

Il s'arrêta net, en repensant à son passage chez les parents d'Elizabeth. Dumbledore, lui, sourit de plus belle en voyant qu'il avait compris.

-Oui Elizabeth a enseigné les Potions à Beauxbâtons avant de devenir Medicomage.

-Elle…elle a accepté l'offre ?

-Cela a été difficile de la convaincre, mais oui. Elle est consciente de ne pas avoir votre niveau, mais je lui ais dit qu'elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle avait décidé de devenir membre de l'Ordre car elle avait l'impression d'être beaucoup trop passive à St Mangouste, et d'essayer de réparer le mal une fois qu'il était fait. Elle voulait combattre en amont, c'est pour cela que je pense qu'elle a apprécié l'idée d'enseigner à nouveau, pour aider les plus jeunes à se former correctement et à préparer leur sortie de Poudlard.

-Je vois.

-Bien entendu, elle n'acceptera l'offre que si vous êtes entièrement sûr de vouloir reprendre l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-J'en suis sûr.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Du coup je vous libère, et je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Severus se leva mais avant de sortir des appartements du vieil homme, il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

-Merci Albus.

Ce dernier lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement tout ce pour quoi il le remerciait.

-Mais je vous en prie Severus.


	5. Un Héritage Inattendu

**CHAPITRE CINQ : UN HERITAGE INATTENDU**

Severus traversa les nombreux couloirs sinueux du Quartier Général, la mine sombre, la mâchoire serrée. Il lança un regard noir aux quelques personnes qu'il croisa dans les couloirs, des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, des nouvelles recrues qui venaient de voir sa fiche. Il s'était attendu à des réactions de peur et d'angoisse une fois sa fiche terminée, même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus annoncé sa condition d'ex Mangemort à de nouvelles personnes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça prenne de telle proportion. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fuyait, que tout le monde changeait de couloir en le voyant arriver, que tout le monde le regardait de travers en le dévisageant et pire encore, que tout le monde scrutait son bras en espérant voir sa Marque à travers sa manche, dans un élan de curiosité morbide. Il n'avait pas revu Elizabeth depuis son arrivée au QG cependant, c'était sa réaction à elle qu'il avait le plus redouté mais il n'avait pas pu mesurer toute l'ampleur des dégâts que l'annonce de son ancienne condition avait pu provoquer, pas encore. Est ce qu'elle l'évitait ?

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête en arrivant à la cafétéria, agrippant à peine quelque chose à grignoter, ainsi que le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à la volée et en allant s'asseoir un peu plus loin, à la table des « vétérans », où Mr Weasley et Shacklebolt étaient visiblement en grande conversation ou bien en plein débat avec Fol Œil. Severus fit mine de ne pas voir les regards apeurés des nouvelles recrues, ni les visages se baisser en chuchotant sur son passage et il alla s'asseoir à côté de Shacklebolt, qui lui serra chaleureusement la main pour le saluer comme à son habitude avant de reprendre sa discussion avec ses collègues.

Severus n'écouta qu'à moitié leur conversation, davantage plongé dans la lecture de son journal. A plusieurs reprises il leva les yeux vers un groupe de sorcières nouvellement recrutées qui étaient assises un peu plus loin, à la même table. Les tables de la cafétéria étaient de grandes tables de plusieurs mètres de long, avec des bancs installés de chaque côté, pour que les gens puissent s'installer en groupe de façon plus conviviale, et pour qu'ils puissent engager plus facilement la conversation avec des camarades inconnus. Seulement Severus voyait bien que ces sorcières le dévisageaient et parlaient à son sujet, et tout particulièrement au sujet de sa Marque. Après plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, il referma son journal, se leva brusquement et lança un regard noir à la sorcière la plus proche, celle qui n'avait pas quitté son bras gauche des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ? demanda-t-il les dents serrées en sachant pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

La jeune femme sursauta, puis regarda derrière elle comme si Severus avait parlé à quelqu'un un peu plus loin avant de se tourner vers lui, en baissant les yeux, honteuse.

-Ri…rien…

-Ah vraiment, poursuivit Severus en commençant à déboutonner sa manche. Il me semble pourtant qu'il y a une chose que vous regardez avec énormément d'attention et que vous mourrez d'envie de découvrir !

Il avait achevé sa phrase en haussant le ton, montrant à la sorcière et aux personnes alentours la Marque des Ténèbres parfaitement dessiné sur son avant bras. Les gens étaient un peu mal à l'aise, et dans les yeux de chacun il pouvait voir de la peur, ou bien du dégout, ou bien les deux à la fois.

-J'espère avoir réussi à combler votre curiosité, à tous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les personnes aux alentours.

Avant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se tourna dans un geste brusque, faisant virevolter sa robe de sorcier avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec…Elizabeth. La dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment là. Elle avait un plateau dans les mains, elle venait visiblement s'installer pour déjeuner. Rapidement il reboutonna la manche de sa chemise et de sa veste mais il avait bien vu que son regard s'était posé sur son bras. Elle lui fit un faible sourire, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il disparut au milieu de la foule, honteux sans se l'avouer, de son comportement puéril et bien évidemment de cette Marque abjecte dessinée à jamais dans la chair pâle de son avant bras.

oOo

Harry ouvrit les yeux, une douleur atroce au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il chercha du bout des doigts ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur sa table de chevet avant de s'endormir et il les mit péniblement sur son nez avant de se relever. Il regarda la fiole autour de son cou, elle était vide, il avait bien pris sa potion la veille au soir. Et pourtant il avait très mal dormi, et il était presque sûr que son esprit avait été à nouveau connecté avec celui de Voldemort. La Potion de Dumbledore faisait de moins en moins effet.

Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et regarda dehors, la rue de Londres qui donnait sur sa nouvelle chambre était calme et encore plongée dans le noir même si le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il se regarda ensuite dans le miroir, et se fit la même réflexion qu'il se faisait depuis plusieurs semaines, Ron et Hermione auraient du mal à le reconnaître quand ils le verraient. Il était toujours aussi maigre, ça il y était habitué mais ce qui avait attiré son attention c'est que contrairement aux années précédentes, il mangeait convenablement. Les menaces que certains membres de l'Ordre avaient faites aux Dursley le jour où il était revenu de Poudlard avait porté ses fruits au début de l'été, à Privet Drive il avait eu droit à trois repas complets par jour, ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez son oncle et chez sa tante aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire. Et maintenant qu'il avait été pris en charge par le Ministère, il mangeait véritablement à sa faim. Malgré tout cela il était resté très maigre, ce qui se voyait d'autant plus qu'il avait toujours les anciens vêtements de Dudley : le nourrir convenablement d'accord mais lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille ça c'était hors de question. Et pour des raisons de sécurité, il n'avait pas été autorisé par les Aurors à sortir de ses planques, à chaque fois il devait rester enfermé pour étudier et pratiquer sa magie, alors ils n'allaient certainement pas lui donner d'autorisation de sortie pour aller acheter d'autres vêtements.

En plus de sa maigreur, Harry avait l'air totalement exténué. Des cernes marquaient son visage et lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Et c'était presque le cas. Depuis le début de l'été, chaque nuit pratiquement il s'était réveillé en sursaut, en sueur et la cicatrice douloureuse, malgré la potion préparée par Dumbledore, qu'il prenait chaque jour. Au début la potion lui permettait d'avoir presque une journée complète de tranquillité, sans vision d'horreur ni projection dans l'esprit de Voldemort, mais depuis quelques jours, elle semblait avoir moins d'effet, comme si le corps d'Harry s'était habitué au breuvage.

Sa cicatrice était flamboyante comme si on venait de lui marquer le front au fer rouge. Il semblait cependant qu'il s'était habitué à la douleur et aujourd'hui, s'il n'arrivait pas à dormir convenablement c'était avant tout parce que presque chaque nuit il voyait sans cesse Voldemort, colérique, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui jusqu'à ce que sa main squelettique soit presque sur la gorge de Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper cependant, ce dernier se réveillait en sursaut, avec des difficultés à respirer. Et quand Harry ne rêvait pas de Voldemort, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas, il voyait Sirius, Sirius en plein duel, Sirius touché par le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange et son regard au moment où il était passé de l'autre côté de l'Arche. Malgré le fait qu'il ait accepté la mort de son parrain, il avait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité qui, il le pensait, ne disparaîtrait jamais. Il avait plusieurs fois, au cours du mois de Juillet, tenté d'utiliser le miroir à double sens qu'il lui avait légué mais sans succès. Il se demandait si l'autre était toujours Square Grimmaurd ou s'il avait été changé de place.

Détachant enfin son regard de la rue il alla vers la cage de sa chouette Hedwige, qui dormait paisiblement. Il caressa son plumage doucement et alla sa rassoir sur son lit. Sa chambre était comme tous les étés, très désordonnée, sa grande malle qui était posée dans un coin était grande ouverte et laissait entrevoir des robes de sorciers, divers nécessaires de préparation aux potions dont il pensait ne plus faire usage ainsi que de gros grimoires qu'il avait utilisés l'année précédente. Sur son bureau il y avait également des lettres de ses amis qui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Il avait reçu un message d'Hermione, de Ron, de Hagrid, de Mr et Mrs Weasley et également à sa plus grande surprise de Luna, qui lui avait écrit de Suède où, comme elle lui avait indiqué avant la fin de l'année scolaire, elle était allée en vacances avec son père grâce à lui. Harry avait en effet accordé une interview à Rita Skeeter à propos de la vérité sur le retour de Voldemort, une interview qui avait été publiée dans le Chicaneur, le journal de Mr Lovegood, le père de Luna, ce qui avait considérablement augmenté les ventes et lui avait permis de gagner une petite somme d'argent non négligeable. Dans un autre coin, il y avait d'autres lettres que Harry avait reçues quelques jours auparavant. Il y avait une lettre officielle venant de Poudlard ainsi que deux autres lettres de Hermione et Ron. La lettre de Poudlard lui indiquait comme convenu, les résultats qu'il avait obtenus à ses BUSE, un examen que lui comme les autres 5e années avaient passé en juin dernier. Quelques mois avant de passer l'examen, Fred et George leurs avaient expliqué qu'il y avait six notes possibles pour chaque examen, trois notes de réussite avec de la plus haute à la plus basse O pour Optimal, E pour Effort Exceptionnel et A pour Acceptable. Puis trois notes d'échec, P pour Piètre, D pour Désolant et enfin T pour Troll. Harry ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti, il était même plutôt content de lui. C'était le Professeur McGonagall qui lui avait envoyé sa lettre, et il se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été stressé quand il l'avait reçu. Il s'était empressé de l'ouvrir et avait pu lire une écriture élégante, qui lui fit un peu penser à celle d'Hermione.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Vous voudrez bien trouver ci-joint vos résultats aux examens de BUSE que vous avez passé en Juin, dans le cadre de votre 5_ _e_ _année d'étude au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

 _Astronomie : Acceptable (A)_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Sortilèges : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : Optimal (O)_

 _Divination : Piètre (P)_

 _Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Histoire de la Magie : Désolant (D)_

 _Potions : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Je vous rappelle que vous êtes uniquement autorisé à poursuivre vos études en 6_ _e_ _année dans les matières où vous avez reçu la note minimale acceptée par l'enseignant, à savoir un A pour l'Astronomie et la Divination, un O pour les Potions et un E pour toutes les autres matières._

 _Merci de bien vouloir renvoyer le coupon joint à cette lettre sur lequel vous aurez coché les matières que vous souhaitez poursuivre. Vous recevrez comme chaque année votre lettre avec les informations concernant la rentrée scolaire et la liste des manuels et effets dont vous devrez vous munir courant Aout._

 _Vous souhaitant de très bonnes fin de vacances,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Professeur de Métamorphose_

 _Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor_

 _Directrice adjointe de Poudlard_

En voyant ses résultats, Harry fut relativement content de lui, à l'exception près qu'il ne pourrait pas poursuivre les cours de Potions car comme lui avait annoncé le Professeur McGonagall l'année dernière, le Professeur Rogue n'acceptait que les élèves ayant obtenu un O à l'examen de Potions. Ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas suivre les cours de Rogue qui l'avait ennuyé puisqu'il détestait Rogue et ses cours, mais plutôt qu'il lui aurait été indispensable de suivre l'enseignement de Potions pour plus tard devenir Auror, ce qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus faire. Il avait cependant pris sa plume et avait coché 5 matières sur le coupon qui était joint. Il avait décidé de suivre toutes les cours où il avait reçu un E, à l'exception des Potions donc, ainsi que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où il avait obtenu un O comme il s'y attendait. Il aurait pu continuer les cours d'Astronomie avec son A mais ce n'était pas une matière qui l'intéressait particulièrement et il savait qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin, peu importe la carrière qu'il choisirait de faire plus tard. Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas non plus besoin des Cours de soins aux créatures magiques mais c'était le cours de Hagrid et il lui était impossible de ne pas continuer à le suivre. Avant de faire ses choix ils s'étaient mis d'accord lui et Ron sur les cours qu'ils voulaient suivre. Ron avait obtenu exactement les mêmes notes que lui, sauf en Défense contre les forces du Mal où il avait obtenu un E. Ils suivraient donc tous les deux exactement les mêmes cours pendant leur 6e année. Hermione aussi lui avait envoyé une lettre dès qu'elle avait reçu ses notes et sans grande surprise, Harry avait lu qu'elle avait eu d'excellents résultats. Il fut tout de même impressionné d'apprendre qu'elle avait obtenu que des O, d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu un examen de plus à réviser que Ron et lui et il s'était tout de suite demandé si cette prouesse arrivait souvent à Poudlard, ce dont il doutait, et qui avait, pour la dernière fois, reçu des O à 10 matières sur 10 pour ses BUSE. Elle lui avait également annoncé que, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle avait décidé de garder tous les cours qu'elle avait suivis l'année dernière, à l'exception de la Divination bien sûr.

Il se rallongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. On était fin Juillet et il était toujours dans la planque miteuse du Ministère. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi son transfert dans le QG de l'Ordre prenait autant de temps. L'endroit n'avait rien de sensationnel mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'été horrible qu'il avait passé l'année précédente. Cette fois-ci il recevait énormément d'informations sur le monde des sorciers, en plus de son abonnement à la Gazette du Sorcier, Hermione et Ron lui envoyaient régulièrement des lettres à propos de ce qu'ils savaient. Chez ses parents, Hermione avait moins d'information que Ron mais elle était elle aussi abonnée à la Gazette du Sorcier et avait le don de ne laisser aucune info lui échapper. Contrairement à l'année précédente, elle n'avait pas encore rejoint le QG principal de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait l'intention de profiter un peu de ses parents avant de rejoindre l'Ordre pour la deuxième moitié de l'été. Elle lui avait également envoyé une lettre de soutien en apprenant ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursley, et pour une fois où il ne suivait pas les règles et où il ne faisait pas ce qu'il devait faire, elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, ce que Harry avait grandement apprécié. Ron, lui, était déjà au QG avec toute sa famille, un QG énorme d'après que ce Harry avait compris, alors il avait beaucoup de choses à lui raconter.

Et récemment, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui même, lui indiquant qu'il serait rapidement transféré au QG à son tour pour rejoindre ses amis. Il n'avait pas pu reparler de l'incident chez les Dursley depuis son passage devant le Magenmagot, mais Harry se doutait que le Directeur voulait en parler de vive voix avec lui une fois qu'il serait avec l'Ordre.

Harry tourna la tête et vit quelques rayons de soleil s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, il entendit du bruit dans la chambre à côté de lui et quelques minutes plus tard c'était l'effervescence dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Une petite demi heure plus tard, une bonne odeur de bacon et d'œufs fris arriva jusqu'au premier étage. Harry enfila son pull et son pantalon, et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, tout seul. Il était logé dans une auberge, mais pour des raisons de sécurité, l'endroit avait été privatisé en partie pour lui. Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, un hibou l'attendait, assis sur son bureau. Il s'en approcha mais avant de pouvoir détacher le paquet à sa patte, un deuxième hibou entra dans sa chambre, cette fois il s'agissait du hibou qui lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il déposa le prix du journal dans la petite bourse attachée au hibou qui s'envola dans un grand bruissement d'aile avant de revenir au paquet. Quand il l'eu détaché, l'hibou s'envola à son tour, visiblement l'expéditeur n'attendait aucune réponse. Intrigué par ce qui pouvait y avoir dedans, il prit cependant en premier la Gazette du Sorcier pour voir ce qui s'était passé dans le monde des sorciers et il s'attarda tout de suite sur la première page, qui parlait de créateurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé :

 _ATTAQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE :_

 _Des créatures maudites sèment un vent de panique dans la rue commerçante._

 _Hier en fin d'après-midi, de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui étaient venus faire leurs achats sur le Chemin de Traverse ont été attaquées par d'étranges créatures, inconnues des services spécialisés du Ministère de la Magie. Ces créatures mesurent environ deux mètres, et semblent davantage constituées de corps liquides et vaporeux noirs que d'une réelle enveloppe physique. Elles ont de grands yeux rouges et deux extrémités apparentées à des bras au bout desquelles se trouvent quatre griffes acérées. D'après le témoignage des quelques sorciers qui ont pu être interrogés, les créatures attaquent toujours de la même façon, elles s'approchent de leurs victimes et les attaquent en leur donnant des coups de griffes. Les victimes meurent presque sur le coup si elles sont touchées à des endroits sensibles comme le visage ou se vident rapidement de leur sang. Si les personnes tentent de se protéger et lancent des sortilèges qui font s'éloigner les créatures, ces dernières émettent un cri strident qui, s'il se répète peut paralyser les sorciers et les faire tomber dans un profond coma._

 _Plusieurs Aurors et personnels du Ministère sont arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse avant le départ des créatures, malheureusement ils n'ont trouvé aucun sort ayant un impact conséquent et ils ont seulement pu aider les gens à fuir la ruelle avant qu'ils ne soient touchés. C'est pour cela qu'il est demandé à tous les sorciers et les sorcières de ne pas chercher à combattre ces créatures car jusqu'à maintenant, aucun moyen efficace n'a été trouvé pour réussir à les repousser. Le Département de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques et de grands experts travaillent activement pour trouver une solution, en attendant il est toujours recommandé à tous les sorciers et sorcière de ne sortir de chez eux que s'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix, toujours en groupe d'au moins trois ou quatre et jamais après la tombée de la nuit._

 _Les personnes ayant été attaquées par les créatures que certains nomment déjà les « Scalpeurs » ont toutes étaient transportés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Sur les 25 personnes ayant été attaquées, 4 sont déjà décédées des suites de leurs blessures et les autres restent dans un état critique. Andrew Forester, un des guérisseurs et chef du département où les victimes ont été envoyées peu de temps après l'attaque a accepté de faire un témoignage : « Vous devez absolument annoncer à la communauté des sorciers d'être extrêmement prudente car à ce jour, nous n'avons trouvé aucun remède pour guérir ces personnes. A ce jour, on dénombre déjà quatre morts et les autres sont dans le même état que ces dernières avant qu'elles ne décèdent. Après avoir été griffées, les personnes se vident progressivement de tout leur sang. On les transfuse régulièrement mais elles finissent par en mourir. Quant à celles ayant étaient étés victimes des attaques sonores, elles sont toutes dans le coma pour le moment. Certaines ont pu en réchapper car elles ont été moins exposées et on leur fait également passer des tests pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Il est bien évident que nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec les personnes du Ministère travaillant à découvrir ce que sont ces créatures et comment les supprimer, car s'ils découvrent leur fonctionnement, leur nature, il nous sera probablement plus facile de découvrir un moyen de guérir les blessures qu'elles infligent. »_

 _De nombreuses spéculations alimentent déjà les conversations dans la communauté magique, la plus communément acceptée étant qu'il s'agit de nouvelles créatures recrutées par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et venant de contrées lointaines, alors qu'il y a quelques jours, Rufus Scrimgeour, nouveau Ministre de la Magie annonçait après une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore que le Mage Noir serait susceptible d'ajouter à ses serviteurs, les Mangemorts, des créatures magiques tels que les Géants._

A côté de l'article il y avait un dessin qui représentait lesdites créatures, et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson en voyant à quoi elles ressemblaient. Le croquis avait dû être fait à partir des témoignages des gens qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque et il était extrêmement détaillé. Il ouvrit le journal mais il n'y avait rien d'autre de nouveau. Il prit cependant un prospectus qui était joint et le regarda attentivement. Il s'agissait en fait de recommandations faites par le Ministère de la Magie et qui arrivait chaque début de semaine aux abonnés de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après avoir échangé quelques lettres avec Ron, il avait appris que le prospectus était envoyé à chaque famille où se trouvait un sorcier ou une sorcière. Il s'agissait surtout de règles de sécurité à suivre en cas d'attaques ou si on suspectait quelqu'un de nous suivre. Il regarda furtivement, il n'y avait rien de nouveau non plus et il reposa le papier à côté de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'intéressa enfin au paquet qu'on venait de lui envoyer, et quand il l'ouvrit il fut surpris d'y découvrir un livre. Il le sorti du paquet mais avant de l'ouvrir il déplia le mot qui était joint :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Si tu lis ces quelques lignes c'est que malheureusement quelque chose aura mal tourné et que je ne fais plus partie de ce monde. J'aurais quand même la satisfaction de rejoindre James et Lily même si ça implique de te laisser toi. J'ai demandé à un sorcier de confiance, que j'ai rencontré à Pré-au-Lard durant ta troisième année peu de temps après que je me sois évadé d'Azkaban et avec qui j'ai gardé de très bons contacts, de t'envoyer ce paquet s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Je regrette de n'avoir pas pu passer plus de temps avec toi, ni d'avoir pu réaliser le rêve que j'avais de nous voir vivre tous les deux dans la même maison. Je suppose que tu passes des heures sombres et que l'étau de Voldemort se resserre autour de toi mais n'oubli jamais que tu n'es pas seul, tu as de nombreux amis sur qui tu peux compter. J'ai fait en sorte qu'à ma mort, tu hérites de ma maison à Londres, et aussi de Buck. J'ai également prévenu Dumbledore qui devrait te contacter pour te donner toutes les informations pratiques. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te léguer, comme tu le sais ma vie n'a pas été très remplie ces dernières années mais je tiens quand même à te donner ce livre. Je ne sais pas s'il te sera d'une grande utilité, ni même si tu auras le temps de l'étudier mais je pense que tu auras besoin de toutes les astuces possibles pour pouvoir échapper au mage noir et à ses serviteurs. Il était à moi mais nous l'avons beaucoup utilisé avec ton père; nous y avons d'ailleurs fais bon nombre d'annotations. Tu reconnaîtras rapidement mon écriture un peu brouillonne, et l'autre plus soignée de James. Si je ne te le donne que maintenant c'est que je l'ai retrouvé que récemment, mais de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu t'en servir avant. J'espère que tu mettras moins de temps que ton père et moi, après tout tu as déjà démontré de très grandes qualités magiques. Je suis très fier de toi, et je sais que tes parents le seraient aussi._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Sirius_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de lire la lettre une deuxième fois. Sirius lui avait préparé cet envoi en pensant qu'il lui arriverait un jour ou l'autre quelque chose, et cela raviva la tristesse qu'avait causée la perte de son parrain. Il enleva ses lunettes un court instant, juste le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, puis il prit le livre sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait. Il l'ouvrit et fut frappé de stupeur en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de Métamorphose, spécialisé dans l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. Et comme précisé par Sirius dans sa lettre, il y avait ici et là, sur la plupart des pages, des annotations faites par lui et par son père. C'était le livre dont ils s'étaient servis tous les deux pour apprendre à se métamorphoser en chien et en cerf pour pouvoir accompagner Lupin, les soirs de pleine lune quand il se transformait en loup. Il fut extrêmement reconnaissant et touché par ce cadeau, mais fut un peu plus triste en réalisant que jamais il ne pourrait remercier Sirius pour ce présent. Il alla sa rallonger et commença à lire le début du livre. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient mis près de trois ans à apprendre à se métamorphoser mais comme le disait Sirius, Harry avait certains dons en magie, il avait par exemple réussi à faire apparaître un Patronus corporel à seulement 13 ans ce qui était considéré pas beaucoup de sorciers comme un exploit. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais eu de prédisposition pour la métamorphose mais comme l'avait écrit Sirius, pouvoir se métamorphoser à volonté serait d'une grande aide pour lui. Il se promit d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione dès qu'il les verrait, et grâce à Hermione, ils arriveraient peut-être à y arriver plus rapidement.

De grosses gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le carreau de sa fenêtre et il se leva pour aller la fermer complètement juste avant qu'une averse éclate et qu'au loin des éclairs zèbrent le ciel dans un grondement sonore. Contrairement à l'été dernier, il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans qu'il pleuve et la plupart du temps il s'agissait de grosses averses et de tonnerre comme ce jour là. Harry retourna dans son lit et s'enveloppa dans ses couverture en se remettant à sa lecture. Il passa le reste de la journée à lire son livre, sortant de sa chambre uniquement pour déjeuner, et c'est seulement en début de soirée que la fatigue le gagna à nouveau. Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, n'ayant dormi que deux ou trois heures et c'est seulement la curiosité pour le cadeau de Sirius qui l'avait tenu éveillé jusque là. Il lutta tout de même contre la fatigue jusqu'au diner mais le sommeil le gagna à nouveau quand il remonta dans sa chambre. Toujours avec le livre de Sirius dans les mains, ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer doucement. Dans un dernier élan, avec ses dernières forces il but la potion de Dumbledore dans la fiole qu'il gardait toujours autour du cou et il s'endormi en se demandant en quoi il allait bien pouvoir se transformer si un jour il arrivait à devenir animagus.

oOo

Severus était dans les sous-sol du QG, près de la piscine. Il était tard, c'était le seul dans les lieux. Il avait en charge la préparation de l'une des dernières épreuves des nouvelles recrues, pour la validation de leur formation. Il entendit un petit bruit sec derrière lui et en se retournant, il vit Elizabeth devant lui.

-Elizabeth ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Je me promène.

Il leva un sourcil, l'air suspicieux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant ainsi.

-En réalité je vais profiter de la piscine, maintenant que l'endroit est beaucoup plus calme.

Elle laissa tomber la robe de sorcier qu'elle portait, révélant une plastique parfaite dans son bikini. Severus déglutit difficilement, en détournant les yeux. Elizabeth sourit de plus belle, en le voyant aussi gêné.

-Tu te joins à moi ?

Il posa son regard sur elle à nouveau, en fronçant les sourcils. Voilà qu'elle le tutoyait maintenant.

-Je…il…ce n'est pas…

Il se racla la gorge.

-Je suis en train de préparer le prochain atelier, qui aura lieu dans la piscine justement, dit-il en retrouvant ses moyens.

-Et ? dit Elizabeth en s'approchant un peu plus de lui en souriant, ne voyant pas du tout quelle excuse cela pouvait lui donner.

Une fois à sa hauteur, elle commença à déboutonner sa veste.

-Elizabeth je…Je vais partir en mission bientôt. Une mission pour plusieurs jours, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais revenir.

-Et ? poursuivit Elizabeth amusée, en continuant à déboutonner sa veste.

Il ne trouvait pas cela correcte d'envisager de passer la nuit avec elle, pour ensuite disparaître sans pouvoir lui donner de nouvelles, en état à l'autre bout du pays, et cela pendant plusieurs jours. Mais il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire. C'est à peine s'il arrivait à lutter pour ne pas s'emparer d'elle.

-Ce sera une mission périlleuse, je ne pourrais avoir aucun contact avec qui que ce soit…

-Et ? acheva Elizabeth, toujours en rigolant et en déboutonnant le reste de sa veste, qui termina sur le sol de la piscine.

Severus soupira. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse. Et visiblement Elizabeth en avait au moins autant envie que lui. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, avec des gestes vifs mais précis, une lueur folle dans les yeux, qui fit frémir la sorcière.


	6. L'Imposteur Métamorphomage

**CHAPITRE SIX : L'IMPOSTEUR MÉTAMORPHOMAGE**

Les derniers jours dans la chambre miteuse choisie par le Ministère passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante pour Harry qui se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte au samedi midi, à quelques heures de son départ. Comme lui avait indiqué Dumbledore dans sa lettre, il avait reçu une nouvelle brochure du guide à l'usage des sorciers et il avait pu rapidement regrouper toutes ses affaires dans sa grande malle qu'il avait ensuite réduit pour la faire entrer dans son sac à dos. Il y avait également mis la cage d'Hedwige qui était partie chassée et qui le rejoindrait, peu importe l'endroit où il allait. En effet, il savait que cette fois il n'irait pas au Terrier car Ron lui avait écris une lettre en lui annonçant que les Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre se trouvaient dans un nouveau Quartier Général flambant neuf, bien plus sécurisé que le Terrier. Hermione allait être transférée en même temps que Harry, ils passeraient avec d'autres nouvelles recrues nées-moldus par une planque de l'Ordre, avec de rejoindre le QG principal.

Harry vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié puis descendit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit plusieurs plats qu'il mit à réchauffer. Il resta dans la petite cuisine pour manger, au lieu de retourner dans sa chambre. De toute façon il n'y avait personne dans ce petit appartement du centre ville. Personne à part lui. Il pensa alors à ses retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione. Il lui tardait de pouvoir les retrouver, de pouvoir partager toutes les dernières nouvelles avec eux, même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement franc depuis le début de l'été. Il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de la prophétie dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore, ni du fait qu'à la fin il devrait tuer Voldemort lui même ou bien mourir. Il ne savait pas trop comment leur annoncer ce qui l'avait profondément marqué quand il l'avait appris mais il se doutait que Ron et Hermione aborderaient le sujet une fois qu'il les aurait rejoints. Ils n'en avaient pas fait allusion dans leurs lettres mais Harry savait qu'ils se posaient beaucoup de question depuis un article qui avait été publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier au début du mois. Harry avait jeté l'exemplaire du journal mais pourtant il se souvenait comme si c'était hier des propos tenus par le rédacteur de l'article :

 _HARRY POTTER : L'ÉLU ?_

 _Nous continuons nos investigations en ce qui concerne l'apparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le nom qui a été vu au Ministère de la Magie en compagnie de plusieurs Mangemorts. Cette apparition n'a fait que confirmer ce que Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter annonçaient depuis près d'un an. Lors de cette nuit, malgré le fait que le mage noir et l'un de ses serviteurs aient pu s'enfuir, de nombreux Mangemorts ont pu être arrêtés. Nous n'avons cependant aucune information supplémentaire depuis cette fameuse nuit et les nombreuses personnes travaillant au Ministère que nous avons contacté ont refusé de faire tout commentaire. Nous savons cependant de source sûre que si les Mangemorts se sont introduits au Ministère, c'était pour se rendre dans une salle spéciale contenant plusieurs prophéties. Bien que l'existence même d'une telle pièce n'a pas été confirmée, il semblerait que les serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui auraient tenté de voler une prophétie concernant le célèbre Harry Potter, que certains dans la communauté magique appellent désormais l'Élu, car il se serait le seul capable de nous débarrasser de Vous-savez-qui._

Accompagné de l'article, il y avait une photo de plein pied de Harry qui avait été prise lors de cette fameuse soirée au Ministère où Voldemort était réapparu aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ce journaliste avait pu obtenir autant d'informations mais après tout, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Durant sa quatrième année à Poudlard, Rita Skeeter avait écrit de nombreux articles sur lui sans qu'il ne sache comment elle pouvait être au courant d'autant de choses. C'était finalement Hermione qui avait compris que la journaliste était un animagus non déclaré et qu'en se transformant en scarabée, elle pouvait espionner qui elle voulait.

À ce moment là, Harry repensa au livre de Sirius et remonta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre après avoir débarrassé son assiette. Il s'assit sur son lit et repris le livre de métamorphose et recommença à le feuilleter. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour commencer cet apprentissage mais il savait qu'Hermione lui donnerait de bonnes indications. L'apprentissage du processus de transformation semblait long et fastidieux mais de toute façon, la lecture seule du livre ne lui servait pas à grand chose, il fallait qu'il s'exerce sur les différentes étapes. Or, il savait que mise à part quelques sortilèges autorisés pour se protéger ou se préparer à fuir, il n'avait pas le droit de faire usage de la magie et il avait peur qu'en s'entrainant vraiment il soit détecté par le Ministère de la Magie, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il lu toute l'après midi et commença à somnoler avant de s'endormir profondément tandis que le livre lui glissait des doigts.

Il rêva à nouveau de Voldemort, qui se trouvait dans un grand salon près d'une cheminée. Il vit également son serpent à ses pieds, qui ne semblait jamais le quitter car à chaque fois qu'il avait fais ces rêves, il était présent lui aussi. Voldemort s'adressait à un homme, que Harry ne pouvait pas voir à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce, et il avait l'air grandement satisfait.

-Ah, Conrad, te voilà enfin.

-Pardonnez mon retard maître, il me faut toujours un peu plus de temps pour coller parfaitement à une personne existante.

L'homme jeta un exemple de la Gazette du Sorcier et Harry constata qu'il s'agissait du numéro où il y avait l'article le concernant et sa photo.

-Non, non c'est parfait. Tu as un don très impressionnant qui mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. Et je vois que la potion pour le changement de voix a fonctionné.

-Ma famille compte beaucoup de Métamorphomages mais très peu sont ceux qui ont utilisé leur pouvoir pour une bonne cause. Je suis heureux que le mien soit mis à votre disposition et je ne vous décevrai pas.

-J'espère bien.

-J'aurais cependant aimé avoir plus d'informations pour être sûr de ne pas me faire démasquer.

-Je sais mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que source sûre que Harry sera bientôt transféré par le Ministère pour être amené à l'Ordre. C'est maintenant que nous devons frapper, car une fois qu'il sera dans leur maudit QG caché, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de le trouver. Avery et Goyle ont récupéré suffisamment d'informations, et ils ont mis or d'état de nuire les deux Aurors chargés de l'escorte. Ils t'accompagneront et tout se passera bien.

-Ils vont rester aussi ?

-Si tout se passe comme prévu oui. Mais c'est toi la pièce maîtresse de ce plan et c'est sur tes épaules que tout repose ! Grâce à toi, une partie de l'Ordre sera détruite ce soir, ce qui va considérablement affaiblir Dumbledore.

-Faites moi confiance maître, je réussirai.

-Bien. Ne me déçois pas. Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai à faire !

L'homme se tourna enfin et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec son double parfait.

Il faisait encore jour quand il ouvrit les yeux, en ayant du mal à respirer. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et tenta de se concentrer pour se remémorer en détail ce qu'il venait de voir. Il comprit que le Mangemort était un Métamorphomage qui venait de prendre son apparence et qu'il comptait rejoindre l'Ordre en se faisant passer pour lui. Voldemort avait également parlé de deux Aurors qui avaient été attaqués, les deux sorciers qui devaient venir le chercher et l'escorter jusqu'au quartier général. Il bondit hors de son lit et alla regarder le réveil qui se trouvait sur son bureau, il indiquait 19h00.

Il restait encore une heure avant le moment du rendez-vous fixé par Scrimgeour et Dumbledore, c'était beaucoup trop. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de les contacter ou bien de les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne se fassent avoir. Il mit le livre de métamorphose de Sirius dans son sac et descendit en trombe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée avant d'ouvrir la porte mais il s'arrêta avant de faire un pas dehors. Et si tout ça n'était encore qu'un piège ? Si c'était une ruse pour l'inciter à sortir ? Dumbledore lui avait bien dit qu'il devait rester ici car il était en sécurité. Il n'était pas question pour Harry de faire du zèle et de quitter cet endroit comme il avait quitté la maison des Dursley. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il s'était fié à ce qu'il avait vu en rêve, il était tombé dans un piège, Sirius était mort et d'autres personnes auraient pu mourir ou être blessées.

Non, cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois ses amis étaient en danger, réellement, et c'est s'il ne faisait rien que quelqu'un allait mourir. Bien sûr les membres de l'Ordre comptaient des sorciers extrêmement doués qui devaient probablement être capable de détecter une ruse pareille mais après tout, Dumbledore lui même s'était fait dupé pendant un an par un Mangemort qui avait prit l'apparence de Maugrey Fol Œil. C'était décidé, il devait les rejoindre pour les prévenir. Il réfléchit cependant, toujours sur le pas de la porte. En réalité il ne savait pas où aller car il ne savait pas où se trouvait le point de rendez-vous provisoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait absolument les contacter, ou contacter Dumbledore mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il regarda la rue sombre de Londres devant lui, où les seules sources de lumière provenaient des fenêtres de quelques appartements, celles où les habitants étaient cloitrés chez eux.

Harry agrippa son sac à dos, et fit un pas dehors, pensant que la meilleure solution était encore d'aller au Ministère, puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter qui que ce soit, mais à peine avait-il posé le pied par terre qu'il fut propulsé quelques mètres en arrière, à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait avec fracas. La silhouette translucide de Peterson apparut alors devant ses yeux, le regard sombre.

-Nous n'êtes pas habilité à sortir d'ici sans escorte Mr Potter.

Bien sûr, ça aurait été trop beau qu'il puisse s'en aller comme cela.

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! Mes amis sont en danger ! s'écria Harry. Il faut que je parte d'ici et que je les rejoigne.

-Veuillez tranquillement attendre ici que les Aurors viennent vous chercher.

-Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

Mais la silhouette disparut. Ce n'était pas une intervention en direct du Chef des Aurors, c'était quelque chose d'enregistré et un sortilège faisait apparaître le message si Harry tentait de sortir. Il était bloqué là, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il ouvrit son sac pour récupérer les brochures du Ministère, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas d'indiqué quelque part comment contacter un Auror en cas d'urgence.

oOo

Pas très loin de là, peu de temps après, Goyle et Avery ayant pris l'apparence de deux Aurors, et le Mangemort Métamorphomage avec l'apparence d'Harry se présentèrent au Bureau de John Bailey. Ce dernier ne trouva bien évidemment rien de louche, il était tellement pressé qu'il parla à peine aux trois sorciers.

-Ah vous êtes là, vous êtes un peu en avance ! s'exclama Bailey en regardant sa montre. Je suppose que vous avez pris les devant en voyant l'impatience de Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit quoi que ce soit, alors Bailey ajouta :

-En l'absence du Chef Peterson, j'ai reçu une alerte quand vous avez essayé de partir sans escorte il y a quelques minutes Mr Potter. Je pensais que vous alliez vous tenir mieux que ça après l'incident chez votre oncle et votre tante.

-Désolé, dit simplement le Mangemort avec l'apparence d'Harry. Modifier les cordes vocales pour se rapprocher le plus de la voix de la personne dont il prenait l'apparence était la partie la plus difficile de la transformation. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parle trop.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du Bureau, et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année indiqua le début imminent de la prochaine réunion de l'Auror.

-J'arrive j'arrive. Bon, continua-t-il en parlant à Goyle et Avery, je vous laisse emprunter ma cheminée pour rejoindre Arthur Weasley à Anderson's Cottage. C'est une maison de campagne abandonnée, mais elle n'est pas loin de la planque provisoire.

-Et également du QG ? demanda Goyle bêtement.

Avery lui lança un regard furtif pour lui signifier qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Bailey, qui cherchait visiblement un document pour sa réunion, ne le vit pas faire.

-Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous dire où se trouve le QG. Allez-y, la poudre de cheminette est juste là. Dès que vous avez retrouvé Arthur, vous laissez Harry et vous revenez immédiatement ici.

Avery lança un nouveau regard à Goyle, puis à l'autre Mangemort. Leur plan c'était qu'ils se rendent tous les trois au sein de l'Ordre, pour faire le maximum de dégât. Pas que le Mangemort Métamorphomage se retrouve seul là-bas.

-On n'accompagne pas Arthur et Mr Potter jusqu'à la planque ?

-En aucune façon, lança Bailey. On a besoin de vous ici, alors vous laissez Mr Potter, et vous revenez illico presto ajouta-t-il.

N'ayant pas le choix, les trois Mangemort utilisèrent la poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre le point de rencontre, sans savoir comment ils allaient s'organiser pour la suite.

Dans la planque de l'Ordre, nombreux étaient les sorciers et les sorcières à attendre l'arrivée d'Harry. Beaucoup avaient fait le déplacement pour l'accueillir afin de l'amener dans le Manoir caché qui servait de QG. La planque elle avait été placée dans une toute petite maison à la campagne. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais c'était cosy avec une grande salle à manger ouverte sur une cuisine parfaitement équipée, et un immense salon avec une cheminée. Harry et les membres de l'Ordre avaient prévu de passer la nuit ici pour ensuite rejoindre le QG le lendemain matin, en laissant la place à d'autres sorciers et sorcières de passage.

Molly Weasley s'activait en vue de finir la préparation du dîner, aidée par Ginny qui avait absolument tenu à accueillir Harry, tout comme Ron. Remus et Shacklebolt étaient en grande conversation tandis que juste à côté, Tonks rigolait avec Elizabeth qui s'était portée volontaire pour cette première mission officielle d'escorte, maintenant que sa formation au sein de l'Ordre était achevée.

-Tu devrais te poser un petit peu Molly, tu n'arrêtes pas de courir dans tous les sens, lança Tonks.

-J'aimerais que tout soit prêt quand il arrivera.

-Je pense qu'Harry s'en fichera s'il arrive et qu'il y a encore quelques pommes de terres qui cuisent.

-J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer à partir de demain. Je voudrais que tout soit prêt ici pour que Harry soit content de nous retrouver, après tout ce qui s'est passé chez son oncle et sa tante, et puis au Magenmagot…Il faut qu'il reprenne des forces en plus, avant qu'on ne doive aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires scolaires. Heureusement, il n'y a plus que les achats pour Ron et Ginny de notre côté.

-Et en plus moi j'aurais besoin de beaucoup moins de choses, ça ira plus vite lança Ron qui venait d'entrer.

-Et pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Molly.

-Parce que je ne suis pas admis en Histoire de la Magie et en Divination, et que j'arrête l'Astronomie et les Potions.

-Les Potions ? demanda Elizabeth qui les avaient entendu discuter.

-Oui je n'ai obtenu qu'un E à ma BUSE.

-Oh, mais un E c'est une note très honorable Mr Weasley. Il n'y a que le Professeur Rogue pour ne donner accès à son cours qu'aux élèves ayant reçu une note Optimale.

Elle regrettait que Severus ne soit pas là pour pouvoir lui faire un petit sourire malicieux. Elle était persuadée que sa réflexion l'aurait mis hors de lui, et elle adorait le taquiner.

-Mais comme c'est moi qui enseignerai les Potions cette année, vous pourrez assister à mon cours.

-C'est vrai ? C'est…heu…parfait. Harry sera ravi aussi.

-Je suppose que je compterai aussi Miss Granger parmi mes élèves.

-Ca c'est sûr. Hermione a obtenu des O à toutes ses BUSES.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Tonks. Je ne savais pas ! C'est un véritable exploit.

-Oui oui elle est très brillante, lança Molly comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille.

-C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu parler d'un élève ayant obtenu des O à toutes ses BUSES. Le dernier doit remonter à il y a longtemps, ajouta Remus.

-Ça devait certainement être Albus, dit Molly.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'a eu que 9 Optimales à ses BUSES.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Pattenrond dans les bras.

-C'est bien ce que l'on dit, lança Tonks qui ne comprenait pas. Il a obtenu un O à ses 9 BUSES.

Mais tout le monde s'était tourné vers Ron qui était devenu blême et qui montrait Hermione du doigt.

-Non, Hermione a obtenu 10 Optimales à ses BUSES. Tu…tu…tu as reçu un O de plus que Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai, demanda Molly ?

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Ron à sa place. Comment tu as fait ? Tu as battu Dumbledore, comment tu as fait ?

-Ne sois pas idiot Ron !

Hermione traversa la pièce et déposa Pattenrond près du feu de cheminée. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le groupe, Ron en tête.

-Je n'ai pas _battu_ le Professeur Dumbledore. Contrairement à ce que tu penses ce n'est pas si difficile d'obtenir un Optimal à toutes ses BUSES, bien qu'apparemment peu de gens y arrivent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il suffit de travailler très dur et de façon constante. Le Professeur Dumbledore a réussi à le faire, tout comme le Professeur Rogue.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que c'était très rare qu'un sorcier obtienne des O à toutes ses BUSES, et que les seuls qu'il connaissait ayant réussi étaient le Professeur Rogue et lui même.

-Mais tu as eu 10 BUSE Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

-J'ai eu 10 BUSE simplement parce que je ne me suis pas conformée aux règles habituelles et que j'ai pris deux options au lieu d'une, c'est tout. Je suis sûre que j'aurais pu avoir un onzième O si j'avais continué les cours d'Études des Moldus mais utiliser le Retourneur de Temps était trop épuisant. Mais je dois avouer que le professeur Dumbledore était très fier.

Elle avait eu un petit sourire en disant cela et s'assit près du feu pour caresser Pattenrond, comme si cela mettait fin à la discussion. Les autres étaient cependant tous très curieux et Tonks lui demanda si elle savait si quelqu'un avait déjà obtenu 10 O ou plus.

-Au début du siècle dernier, Gabriella Rosebury, une sorcière de Serdaigle a également obtenu 10 O à ses BUSES en ayant passé les mêmes matières que moi. Et il semblerait que le record soit détenu par un sorcier du 13e siècle qui a obtenu 12 O en ayant passé toutes les matières de l'école.

-Comment il a fait ça ? demanda Ron.

-Apparemment il n'avait besoin que de dormir deux ou trois heures par nuit du coup ça lui laissait beaucoup de temps pour étudier. Il s'était inscrit à 9 matières comme tout le monde et avait demandé les notes des cours de trois excellents élèves pour les 3 autres matières qu'il a passé à ses examens sans assister aux cours durant l'année.

-Et je suppose que tu as lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, lança Ron en se moquant d'elle.

Elle lui lança un regard noir mais se contenta juste d'ajouter :

-Non ! Si tu avais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, comme je te demande de le faire depuis 5 ans, tu saurais que le point des records au niveau des examens n'est pas abordé. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a donné toutes ces informations, en passant que cela m'intéresserait ce qui est tout à fait le cas.

Arthur Weasley mit fin à la conversation en entrant dans la maison, trempé, suivi de Harry qui était également mouillé de la tête au pied.

-Oh, vous êtes déjà là ! Ca a été plus rapide que prévu !

-Oui, lança Mr Weasley. Les autres étaient près plus tôt donc ils ont récupéré Harry avant l'heure prévue. Ils ont insisté pour venir mais je leur ai dis que ce n'était pas possible, ordre de Dumbledore.

-Harry chéri comment vas-tu ?

Il eu à peine le temps de déposer son sac que Molly le prit dans ses bras puis sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

-Ca va merci.

Hermione s'approcha ensuite pour le reprendre dans ses bras, Ron juste derrière elle. Ginny resta un peu en retrait, en faisant une petite moue qui personne ne vit au moment où Hermione l'avait enlacé.

-C'est bon Hermione, laisse-le respirer ! Tu vois bien que ça va.

-Tu as l'air tellement fatigué, dit-elle en mettant fin à son étreinte.

-Ca va Hermione, je t'assure.

-Tu dois avoir faim, après toutes tes mésaventures ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Je suis sûre que le Ministère te donne le strict minimum depuis que tu t'es retrouvé sous leur garde.

-En effet.

-Très bien. Alors vous tous, allez vous asseoir. À part vous – elle s'adressait à Ginny, Hermione et Ron - vous allez me donner un coup de main. Toi Harry chéri tu peux aller t'installer.

-Je peux vous aider.

-C'est très gentil à toi Harry. Alors suis moi je te montre où est la cuisine.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de ce qui se passait, le Mangemort Métamorphomage était parfaitement dans son rôle. Il n'avait cependant pas obtenu autant d'informations qu'il l'aurait souhaité, alors il restait prudent, pour ne pas faire de gaffe. Le trio et Ginny suivirent Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine pendant que les autres allaient s'installer dans la salle à manger. Elle prit une grande marmite et se tourna ensuite vers chacun d'eux.

-Ginny, tu peux apporter le pain. Ron tu t'occupes de la Bièraubeurre. Hermione et Harry, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez des accompagnements.

Elle sortit de la cuisine, suivit de près par Ron et Ginny. Harry prit un des deux plats qui restait mais avant qu'il ne sorte Hermione s'adressa à lui.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Oui très bien.

-C'est toutes tes affaires que tu as dans le sac que tu as déposé ?

-Oui, j'ai vu ça dans les brochures du Ministère, c'est très pratique.

-C'est sûr, lança-t-elle un peu perplexe. Et où est Hedwige, elle n'est pas venue avec toi ?

-Non.

-Oui, mais où est-elle ?

-Heu, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Le Mangemort lui fit un rapide sourire, pensant s'en être bien tiré grâce à une parade, n'ayant aucune idée de qui était Hedwige. Il sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était déjà installé dans la salle à manger. Hermione trouvait cela bizarre qu'il ne lui donne pas plus d'indication. Harry adorait Hedwige et il s'était toujours préoccupé de son bien être. S'il ne savait pas où elle était il aurait dû manifester un peu plus d'inquiétude, surtout avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors et si elle était simplement partie chasser, il aurait pu le préciser. Et de plus elle avait trouvé qu'il y avait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Elle se rappela des accès de colère et du changement d'humeur qu'il avait eu l'année dernière à cause des intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle sortit à son tour de la cuisine et arriva près de l'entrée de la salle à manger. Une grande table rectangulaire avait été dressée, avec de magnifiques décorations et des mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Harry. Sur la rangée du fond de la salle, il y avait de droite à gauche Ron, Ginny, Molly et Arthur. En bout de table Elizabeth et Shacklebolt et sur l'autre grande rangée face à la première et faisant dos à Hermione, elle reconnu les silhouettes de Remus, Tonks et enfin celle d'Harry. La place à la droite d'Harry, en face de Ron était vide mais elle n'avait aucune intention de s'assoir.

-Pourquoi Fred et George ne mangent pas avec nous Maman ?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils restaient au magasin ce soir pour faire l'inventaire. Je leur ai dit qu'ils auraient été préférable qu'ils viennent te voir ce soir Harry chéri mais ils ont beaucoup de travail.

-Oh, heu…ce n'est pas grave.

-Et toi alors Harry, quels ont été tes résultats aux BUSE !? s'exclama Tonks, en reprenant le sujet de conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant son arrivée.

-Oh heu…

-Il a eu les mêmes résultats que moi ! lança Ron sans laisser le temps au Mangemort de répondre, ce qui l'arrangea fortement. A part qu'il a eu un O à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je pensais que ce serait le cas aussi pour moi, acheva Ron.

-Donc tu es le seul chez vous trois à ne pas avoir eu de O ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Oui, dit Ron en baissant la tête.

Le Mangemort lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

-Mais tu sais, poursuivi Ron ! Rogue va s'occuper des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à la rentrée

-Le Professeur Rogue, rectifia Mr Weasley.

-Oui, poursuivit Ron sans vraiment faire attention à son père. Du coup on va pouvoir suivre les cours de Potions même en ayant eu un E. On pourra passer l'examen pour devenir Aurors.

-C'est super ! lança le Mangemort en prenant l'air le plus enjoué possible.

Hermione s'avança vers le petit groupe. Elle avait entendu toute la conversation mais elle n'ajouta rien. Elle n'alla pas non plus s'asseoir à côté de Harry, du moins le Mangemort qui avait pris son apparence. Sans que celui-ci s'y attende, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et en colla l'extrémité sur sa carotide.

-Hermione qu'est ce que… ?

-C'est bizarre, dit-elle doucement. Tu viens d'apprendre que ta matière préférée va être enseignée par le professeur que tu détestes le plus mais on dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid.

Tous avaient été surpris par le geste d'Hermione et ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Seuls Remus et Shacklebolt avaient eux aussi sorti leur baguette. Le Mangemort resta impassible une demi seconde puis il prit une expression de surprise.

-Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

-Et Hedwige. On dirait que tu ne sais pas où elle est, et que tu t'en fiches.

-Mais non pas du tout ! s'exclama le Mangemort.

Hermione enfonçant un peu plus le bout de sa baguette dans le cou du sorcier, en gardant bien un œil sur sa main pour voir s'il tentait d'agripper sa propre baguette.

-Est ce que tu peux me dire qui est Hedwige ?

Mrs Weasley se mit à rire, mais c'était bien la seule. Tout le monde fronça les sourcils, en comprenant qu'Hermione avait des doutes. Les autres sortirent également leurs baguettes magiques, à part Ron et Ginny qui étaient complètement perdus.

La fausse surprise qu'on avait pu lire sur le visage du Mangemort laissa place à de la colère mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ou dire quoi que ce soit tout le monde entendit une voix venir de l'extérieur.

-Mr Potter ! Mr Potter ! Mais enfin Mr Potter revenez…

La porte d'entrée de la petite maison s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître le vrai Harry Potter, baguette en main, essoufflé, complètement trempé à cause de l'averse. Une fraction de seconde après, l'Auror Bailey qui avait visiblement poursuivi Harry en courant suivi par deux acolytes entra à son tour en achevant sa phrase.

-…ici !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, y compris le Mangemort surpris. Ensuite tout se passa rapidement, une détonation retentie dans la salle à manger et un immense nuage emplit toute la pièce. Hermione fut projetée sur le vrai Harry et tous deux s'écrasèrent sur le sol tandis que l'une des fenêtres de la salle vola en éclat. Les sorts fusèrent de partout. Le faux Harry n'aurait pas fait le poids s'il n'avait pas été rejoint par Avery et Goyle qui avaient repris leur aspect normal. Dans la confusion générale, et au milieu des sortilèges, personne ne s'était rendu compte que Severus et Peterson étaient également arrivés.

Severus fit disparaître le nuage et après plusieurs échanges de sortilèges, Goyle et Avery prirent la fuite, seul le Mangemort Métamorphomage resta prisonnier de l'Ordre qui ne comptait que des blessés légers, heureusement. Hermione se leva rapidement, tout comme Harry et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Harry !

Il la serra un moment puis elle s'éloigna et c'est Ron qui s'approcha pour le saluer, après avoir échappé à l'étreinte de sa mère. Ginny était d'ailleurs toujours enlacée par Mrs Weasley, Remus aidait Tonks à soigner une blessure à sa jambe, et Severus regardait délicatement l'entaille qu'Elizabeth avait à la joue, alors qu'elle tentait de le rassurer sur son état en lui souriant.

-Oh Harry chéri ! Mrs Weasley s'avança à son tour et le prit dans ses bras. Et dire que j'ai embrassé cette ordure, ce sale rat ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es tellement maigre ! Et trempé, vient approche toi du feu. Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil, le fit s'asseoir en lui lançant un sortilège pour le sécher.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'arriviez pas à faire la différence entre moi et un Mangemort ! s'exclama-t-il enfin en souriant. Il avait eu très peur mais finalement personne n'avait été blessé, et c'était le principal.

-Y a que Hermione qui a compris que ce n'était pas toi ! s'exclama Ron.

-Severus qu'est ce qui te prend ? les coupa Remus.

Le Maître des Potions avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers Arthur Weasley. Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il prit la parole.

-Arthur vous a ramené un Mangemort se faisant passer pour Potter. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

-Baissez votre baguette Severus, je vous assure que c'est moi, lança Arthur. Ce sont deux Aurors qui m'ont amené Harry tout à l'heure. Ils ont insisté pour venir avec lui, mais je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas la procédure.

-C'était quels Aurors ? demanda Peterson.

Quand Mr Weasley lui donna les noms, Severus abaissa sa baguette.

-Ce sont les deux Aurors qu'on a retrouvé ligoté en piteux état, dit Peterson. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient été attaqué par deux Mangemorts, qui avaient visiblement pris leur apparence.

-Mais pourquoi est ce qu'ils ont pris l'apparence de ces deux Aurors là précisément ?

-Parce que j'avais brouillé les pistes, lança Peterson. J'ai préparé plusieurs équipes d'escorte pour Mr Potter. Comme ça, si des informations étaient récupérées par les Mangemorts, ce seraient forcément des informations erronées. Ils ont pris l'apparence des deux Aurors qu'ils pensaient être l'escorte pour amener Harry ici, mais en fait ce n'était pas eux.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi vous avez accouru ici, répliqua Severus en se tournant vers Bailey. Ni ce faux Potter, poursuivit-il en regardant Harry.

L'euphorie qui s'était dégagée des derniers instants retomba et tous se tournèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris de voir Rogue ici, Ron l'avait prévenu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute quant à sa condition d'ex Mangemort et de véritable membre de l'Ordre et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la haine qu'il avait pour lui.

-C'est un Métamorphomage. Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui, rectifia Harry en voyant le regard noir de Severus, lui a demandé de prendre mon apparence et de venir ici.

-Et comment le savez-vous ?

-Je…je l'ai vu.

Harry soutint son regard mais le Maître des Potions se tournait déjà vers Bailey.

-Comment vous avez fait pour louper ça ? s'écria Severus fou de rage. Pour laisser passer trois Mangemorts, deux sous Polynectar et un Métamorphomage !? C'est vous qui les avez envoyés ici !

Il s'avançait vers l'Auror, d'un air menaçant.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne peux pas tout vérifier. J'avais une réunion importante et…

-Une réunion importante ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? Tout le monde a été en danger par votre faute.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu savoir que…

Severus s'approchait toujours dangereusement de lui, la mâchoire serrée, baguette toujours en main. Mais c'est Peterson qui s'interposa.

-Allons, il faut qu'on garde notre calme ! Severus, je suis bien conscient qu'il y a eu des manquements au niveau de la sécurité, et je vous promets qu'il y aura une enquête. Mais vous devez reconnaître également que ça aurait été difficile pour John de voir la supercherie. Tout le monde s'est fait berner ici, alors que vous connaissez tous Mr Potter depuis bien plus longtemps que nous.

Severus commença à se calmer, et il finit par ranger sa baguette.

-Je dois immédiatement faire un rapport à Albus. Il faut que l'on tire cette histoire au clair.

-Je viens avec toi ! lança Elizabeth. Tu n'étais pas là au début, tu ne pourras pas lui rapporter tout les faits.

Il lui sourit avant d'acquiescer et de lui proposer son bras, un petit air satisfait sur son visage quand il se tourna vers Bailey.

-On y va aussi Molly, dit Tonks pendant que Remus allait lui aussi vers la sortie. On va aller à Ste Mangouste pour voir dans quel état sont les deux Aurors.

-D'accord.

-Nous y allons également, lança Peterson. Et nous n'allons pas repartir seul, ajouta-t-il en regardant le Mangemort Métamorphomage qui était toujours inconscient et ligoté.

-Molly, reste avec les enfants, lança Arthur. Je vais au Ministère également pour apporter mon aide.

-Fais attention Arthur.

-Je serai de retour demain matin. Je t'aime.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous partis le calme retomba. Molly rangea tout ce qu'y avait été cassé pendant la fuite du Mangemort puis elle fit apparaître un plateau plein de sandwich avant de se tourner vers le trio.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas le courage de me remettre aux fourneaux. Tenez prenez ça et allez les manger en haut si vous voulez. Harry tu dois être exténué, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Oui... Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron qui comprirent qu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir mais plutôt d'apprendre tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence et tout trois montèrent l'escaliers quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la chambre où les garçons allaient dormir.


	7. Suspicions et Révélations

**CHAPITRE SEPT : SUSPICIONS ET RÉVÉLATIONS**

-Alors Harry, raconte-nous, comment ça s'est passé cet été !? Et avec les Dursley alors ?

Le trio était assis confortablement près d'un feu de cheminée, sur de grands coussins moelleux en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Ca a été, en tout cas mieux que l'été dernier car je pouvais avoir des nouvelles de ce qui se passait dans le pays. Pour les Dursley, je vous ai déjà tout raconté dans mes lettres, je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à rajouter…

-C'est quand même dingue cette histoire ! s'exclama Hermione. Je sais bien que tout le monde dit qu'avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, les gens sont plus nerveux, s'énervent plus vite, plus violemment. Mais j'ai été choquée par les propos que ta tante a tenu. Et par le comportement de ton oncle !

-Ca va mieux maintenant, je suis avec vous ! Et jusqu'à la soirée de mon départ, ils ne m'ont pas trop mal traité en réalité.

-Tu as pourtant une mine affreuse, et tu es très maigre, lança Hermione.

-C'est parce que je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment…

-Je te signale que tu es censé fermer ton esprit !

-Hermione, tu sais très bien que je suis très mauvais en Occlumencie ! Tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé l'année dernière avec Rogue. Dumbledore m'a donné une potion, ajouta-t-il en montrant son pendentif en forme de fiole. Je dois la prendre tous les soirs, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait de moins en moins effet.

-Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore !

-Oui je lui en parlerai. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'obligera pas à reprendre les cours d'Occlumencie si la potion ne fonctionne plus.

-Et bien…commença Ron. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si horrible cette année si c'était le cas. Après tout, on sait désormais que Rogue est de notre côté et il a été moins désagréable que l'été dernier. Et Fred et George ont entendu dire qu'il avait énormément participé à la formation des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre !

-Comment vous savez qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

-C'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant ! Il y a une fiche pour chaque membre de l'Ordre et celle de Rogue est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps. Il espionne visiblement Tu-Sais-Qui depuis l'ancienne guerre, avant qu'il n'essaye de s'en prendre à toi il y a 15 ans, et Rogue avait recommencé à jouer les agents doubles depuis son retour.

-C'est quand même difficile à croire.

-Harry tout le monde lui fait confiance maintenant, et vu qu'on est en lien direct avec l'Ordre on devrait nous aussi.

-Ca m'est égal que les autres lui fassent confiance et qu'ils oublient tout ce qu'il a fait. Personnellement je ne vais pas baisser ma garde sous prétexte que quelques sorciers prennent sa défense, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

-On croirait entendre Fol Œil ! s'exclama Ron en buvant une gorge de jus de citrouille

-Et bien il a raison, vigilance constante !

-Maugrey semble faire confiance à Rogue, trancha Hermione.

Harry fit une petite moue dubitative.

-De toute façon je pense qu'il sera moins sinistre et antipathique que d'habitude, ajouta Hermione en reprenant un sandwich.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Ron.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment il est quand Elizabeth est là ? Enfin je veux dire le Professeur Davenport.

-Le Professeur Davenport ? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est une nouvelle, elle fait partie de l'Ordre et apparemment elle connaît le professeur Dumbledore depuis longtemps. C'est elle qui va enseigner les Potions cette année !

-C'est vrai ?!

-Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est grâce à cela que vous pourrez suivre les cours de Potions tous les deux, elle accepte ceux qui ont eu E à leur BUSE.

-C'est génial, comme ça je pourrai préparer les ASPIC pour devenir Auror ! Et du coup on aura plus à se coltiner Rogue !

-Si, il va enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Harry eut alors une expression de surprise mélangée à de la colère mais avant qu'il ait pu faire une réflexion, Hermione poursuivit :

-Voilà, c'est exactement cette réaction que je m'attendais à voir sur ton visage en t'apprenant cette nouvelle.

-Mais…mais…c'est pas possible, poursuivit Harry sans faire attention à la réflexion d'Hermione. Il me déteste ! C'est le seul cours que j'apprécie vraiment et il sera gâché à cause de Rogue.

-Mais comme je le disais, je pense qu'il sera moins désagréable que les années précédentes. Je pense qu'il a un petit faible pour le professeur Davenport.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir une grimace de dégout déformer le visage de Harry. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Rogue amoureux en train de roucouler lui soulevait le cœur et il préféra penser rapidement à autre chose. Mais Ron poursuivit sur le sujet.

-Rogue ne peut pas être amoureux, c'est pas possible il n'a pas de cœur. Et puis même, en admettant que ce soit le cas, Davenport ne l'aimera jamais et justement il sera frustré et encore plus horrible !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais pas, répondit Hermione sans grande conviction toutefois.

-Non mais y a pas besoin de la connaître, y a juste besoin de la regarder. Elle est très belle, et lui…ben…

-Et bien tu apprendras que certaines femmes ne donnent pas tant d'importance que cela au physique !

-Mais on est en train de parler de Rogue là ! C'est un mec horrible, froid, tout pâle…

-Et avec les cheveux gras, ajouta Harry.

-Non il n'a plus les cheveux gras, je l'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours. On dirait qu'il essaye de paraître moins…comment dire moins…

-En se lavant les cheveux ?

-Il faut bien un début à tout. Et avoir des cheveux soyeux c'est mieux que des cheveux gras.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent ahuri mais elle éclata de rire et ils l'imitèrent rapidement. Avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, un petit bruit sec se fit entendre sur le carreau qu'il y avait dans leur chambre.

-Hedwige !

Harry couru à la fenêtre et lui ouvrit. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa sur son épaule en lui mordillant affectueusement l'oreille.

-Te voilà enfin !

Il lui caressa doucement les plumes et alla se rassoir près du feu.

-C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu des doutes sur le Mangemort tout à l'heure !

-Grâce à elle ?

-Oui. J'ai demandé à l'imposteur où était Hedwige, si elle était venue avec lui mais il n'avait pas l'air de savoir et semblait ne pas y donner de l'importance alors que je sais que tu l'adores.

La chouette hulula gentiment et regarda dans la pièce pour voir où était sa cage.

-Oh attends, ta cage est encore dans mon sac.

Harry la sortit et lui rendit sa taille réelle avant de l'accrocher dans un coin, pour que Hedwige puisse s'y poser et dormir enfin.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire du Mangemort. Si les gens apprennent qu'il y a des Métamorphomages dans le camp adverse ça va être la panique.

-Je croyais que le Ministère avait déjà mis en place des règles de sécurité pour éviter justement ce genre de chose ou l'usage de Polynectar ? demanda Ron.

-C'est vrai c'est ce que la Gazette du Sorcier a annoncé, répondit Hermione. Mais ça ne va faire qu'augmenter l'anxiété des gens.

-J'espère qu'aucun Mangemort ne va se glisser parmi les élèves pour la rentrée.

-En tout cas c'est vraiment le bordel. Je ne sais pas si c'était comme ça la dernière fois mais cette fois, Vous-Savez-Qui a réussi à rallier beaucoup de monde de son côté. Et tu as entendu parlé de cette histoire de Scalpeurs ?

-Oui je l'ai lu dans un des derniers numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier. On ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est ?

-Non. Papa dit qu'au Ministère il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'active mais il n'y a rien à faire. S'ils avaient réussi à en capturer un ils auraient pu l'étudier mais là ils doivent attendre qu'ils apparaissent et arriver sur place à temps.

-Ce sont des êtres vraiment immondes, ajouta Hermione. Sans parler des Inferi.

-Les Inferi ?

-C'était dans le dernier numéro de la Gazette ? Tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas eu le temps ce matin. J'ai juste regardé la brochure du Ministère pour préparer mes affaires et j'ai mis le journal dans mon sac en pensant que je le lirai plus tard.

-Et bien apparemment, Tu-Sais-Qui aurait le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie sous formes de cadavres. Ils ne sont plus conscients, n'ont plus aucun souvenir de leur vie passée et attaquent les gens en obéissant à ses ordres.

-Il se sert des corps des mors pour se battre ? C'est ignoble !

-Oui, et c'est très dangereux pour nous parce que comme ce sont des corps inanimés, on ne peut pas les tuer puisqu'ils sont déjà morts. Ils te griffent, te mordent et peuvent même t'éventrer et on peut seulement les faire fuir grâce à la lumière ou au feu apparemment. C'était ce qu'ils disaient dans la Gazette, et Remus et Tonks me l'ont confirmé.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, apparemment Ginny était montée à l'étage du dessus.

-Vous croyez qu'elle peut entendre ce qu'on dit ?

-Non impossible, elle est un étage plus haut que nous. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard sans rien dire.

-C'est à propos d'un des articles de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-A propos de toi et de la prophétie, comme quoi tu serais l'Élu ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour savoir mais ils ont raison.

-Mais. Harry ! La prophétie a été détruite, personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait.

-Si moi. La prophétie nous concernant moi et Voldemort a été faite par Trelawney à Dumbledore et du coup il a pu me la répéter. Elle expliquait clairement qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, autrement dit qu'à la fin c'est moi qui devrai tuer Voldemort, ou c'est lui qui me tuera.

Hermione se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche et Ron prit un air grave que Harry avait très rarement vu chez lui.

-C'est tout ce que Dumbledore t'as dit ?

-Oui. Mais je pense que j'en saurais plus cette année. Il faudra que j'aille le voir à la rentrée.

-Peut-être que tu le verras avant, il passe par le QG parfois. Apparemment le Manoir appartenait à des anciens amis à lui et vu que l'Ordre s'y retrouve…

-Mais Harry, tu n'as pas peur après avoir appris ça ?

-J'ai eu très peur quand j'ai entendu la prophétie. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Je crois que, quelque part, je me suis toujours dit que ça allait se passer comme ça et que j'allais forcément devoir l'affronter un jour ou l'autre. Mais je ne sais pas trop, la prophétie était claire et pourtant je n'ai absolument pas le niveau pour affronter Voldemort.

-Mais tu délires, tu as vu tout ce que tu as accomplis jusqu'à maintenant !?

-Non ça n'a rien à voir. C'est comme je l'ai dit à la première réunion de l'AD, j'ai souvent eu beaucoup de chance et une aide extérieur. Vous auriez dû voir le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie, ils utilisaient des sorts tellement puissants !

-Il suffit pour toi de travailler dur et de les apprendre Harry. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore ne te laissera pas affronter cela sans te préparer. Il t'apprendra des sortilèges, des contre sorts, des moyens pour toi de te défendre.

-Oui peut-être. On verra bien. Et je dois vous dire autre chose aussi, que j'ai vu cet été.

-Harry, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour toi !

-Je sais mais écoute, j'ai vu Voldemort et certains de ses Mangemorts et il y avait Malefoy.

-Quoi, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban ?

-Non pas Lucius, Drago.

-Drago ?

-Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas que…

-Si justement ! Je suis sûr que s'en est un !

-Un quoi ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Harry est persuadé que Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort, résuma Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu veux rire.

-Mais enfin pourquoi pas ? On sait que son père en est un et que sa mère si elle n'en est pas un, les fréquente comme si c'était le cas. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

-Parce que je ne vois pas ce que Voldemort pourrait faire de quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy.

-Mais enfin Hermione tu ne comprends pas. Ce serait la meilleure façon de m'atteindre, ou d'atteindre Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, tu penses sincèrement qu'il pourrait se faire avoir par un étudiant en 6e année ? Tu veux rire j'espère. Et toi, je suis sûre que tu seras sous haute protection. J'ai entendu l'Ordre en parler, apparemment il y aura beaucoup plus de sortilèges de protections autour de Poudlard, et même des Aurors.

-Malefoy ne serait qu'un instrument et c'est Voldemort qui se cache derrière. Il pourrait très bien avoir mis un plan en marche. Je ne sais pas s'il a la Marque ou non, mais Voldemort lui a confié une mission, ça c'est sûr !

-Ce serait quand même assez étonnant, lança Ron.

-Très bien tant pis si vous ne voulez pas me croire, j'en parlerai avec Dumbledore, dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas te croire Harry, mais tu as peut-être tendance à voir des ennemis là où il n'y en n'a pas. Souviens-toi en deuxième année quand on avait pensé que Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard. On avait eu tout faux.

-Ce n'était pas lui l'hériter, mais c'est quand même Lucius qui avait donné le Journal de Jedusor à Ginny ! Tu sembles l'oublier !

-Si je m'en souviens très bien. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on n'a plus le luxe de se permettre des déductions hâtives. Remus nous a dit tout à l'heure, avant que tu n'arrives, que maintenant on devait se serrer les coudes et rester unis. Il faut qu'on apprenne à faire la différence entre des sorciers comme Rogue ou Malefoy que l'on n'apprécie pas et des sorciers mauvais qui voudront s'en prendre à nous. C'est ce que Sirius t'avait dit, le monde n'est pas divisé entre les bons et les méchants.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est avant tout moi que Voldemort cherche à tuer, et il est normal que je me pose des questions et que je soupçonne quelqu'un qui je pense est le serviteur de celui qui veut ma mort. Je vous dis que j'ai vu Malefoy s'adresser à Voldemort en lui disant qu'il ne le décevra pas. Et vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez sur Rogue, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelles ce que Sirius m'a dit, merci.

Il était un peu en colère contre eux, frustré de voir qu'ils n'aient pas une confiance aveugle en ce qu'il disait mais il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher avec ses amis alors qu'il venait juste de les retrouver. Il leur en voulait cependant de ne pas le croire, après tout il avait toujours eu de bonnes intuitions jusqu'à maintenant. À cause de cela, il ne prit pas la peine de leur parler du livre de Sirius, et de sa volonté de commencer l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui dans un sens et il voulait également découvrir avant tout qui lui avait envoyé cet héritage.

-Excuse nous Harry. On ne doute pas de toi, sois en sûr. On t'aidera à garder un œil sur Malefoy si c'est ce que tu veux, ajouta Ron.

-Merci.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres, du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, de quel type de protections allait être mises en place à Poudlard et de comment allaient se présenter les cours de 6e année. Vers une heure du matin ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione alla dans sa chambre tandis que Ron et Harry enfilèrent leur pyjama. Les ronflements de Ron emplirent rapidement la chambre mais Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il sortit de son sac le miroir que lui avait offert Sirius et le regarda. Il crut voir l'espace d'un instant deux yeux bleus électriques le fixer mais quand il cligna des yeux il n'y avait rien.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?

Personne ne répondit et le regard qu'il avait cru apercevoir ne réapparut plus. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il devait être fatigué et remit le miroir dans le sac avant de s'endormir à son tour.

oOo

Un peu plus loin, au QG, Severus et Elizabeth étaient en train de partager un nouveau moment d'intimité, Severus assis dans son sofa, Elizabeth au dessus de lui. Il avait été clair sur leur relation, personne ne devait apprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. C'était déjà vrai au sein de l'Ordre, et ce serait d'autant plus vrai à Poudlard. Elizabeth avait accepté de rester discrète à sa demande. Leur relation n'était basée sur rien d'autre qu'une attirance physique, une alchimie que Severus ne comprenait toujours pas. Et pourtant, il s'était rendu compte que chaque jour, il appréciait un peu plus ces moments passés à deux. Et il commençait peut-être à les apprécier un peu trop. Il attrapa Elizabeth au niveau de la taille, en la collant un peu plus contre lui, avant de regarder son avant bras discrètement. Sa Marque le faisait souffrir, atrocement, et cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Pas à ce point. Son avant bras était rouge, comme s'il l'avait frotté contre un objet rugueux jusqu'à avoir la peau à vif.

-Severus, est ce que tout va bien ? murmura Elizabeth en se redressant, après l'avoir senti se crisper légèrement.

-Oui. Je…Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Continue s'il-te-plait, acheva-t-il en serrant les dents.

Ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment à poser trop de questions, elle reprit son mouvement en se collant à nouveau à lui.

Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Mangemort de se complaire dans le désir charnel ou la passion, mais Voldemort avait bien fait en sorte que ça ne le devienne pas en apposant sa Marque sur ses serviteurs. Bien conscient qu'il était supérieur à eux, et que les Mangemorts n'étaient que des sous-fifres, des sorciers lambda aux besoins à assouvir qu'il trouvait écœurant, le Mage Noir avait su imposer des règles bien précises. Les Mangemorts avaient le droit de s'accoupler comme il le disait, pour procréer et ainsi faire grandir ses rangs, ou en de rares occasions pour se soulager, puisqu'ils étaient trop faibles pour résister à un désir aussi répugnant. Mais un Mangemort ne pouvait pas s'unir à quelqu'un avec désir et passion, et encore moins à y prendre du plaisir, par amour. Severus comme tous les autres Mangemorts le savait bien, mais il en avait désormais la certitude. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était l'impact que pouvait avoir un tel comportement de sa part, en plus d'une atroce douleur dans son bras.

Voldemort, assis sur son fauteuil dans son petit salon, perdu dans ses pensées, ouvrit les yeux quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Ah Corban, c'est toi. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir me déranger, lança Voldemort, d'une petite voix alors que Nagini faisait siffler sa langue fourchue à ses pieds.

Le Mangemort dégluti difficilement, en gardant ses distances.

-Avery et Goyle sont revenus de mission…

-Et ? demanda Voldemort voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas.

-Conrad s'est fait repérer. Le vrai Potter a débarqué avec des Aurors. Ils ont essayé de combattre mais les autres avaient l'avantage.

-Et où est Conrad maintenant ?

-Il…Il s'est fait capturer.

Voldemort se leva précipitamment en brandissant sa baguette, Yaxley ferma les yeux mais aucun sortilège ne le frappa. Le Mage Noir s'était retenu.

-C'est très fâcheux, dit-il seulement avant de caresser Nagini, tout en abaissant sa baguette.

-Oui Maître.

-Tu as bien fait de me prévenir. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose pour moi maintenant.

-Maître ?

-Severus, tu sais où il est ?

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas venu depuis plusieurs jours. Mais Narcissa l'a appelé je crois, au sujet de Drago. Il devrait venir plus tard dans la journée.

-Bien. Quand il sera là, je veux que tu l'amènes dans la chambre d'interrogatoire.

Yaxley fronça les sourcils mais il ne posa pas de question, devant le regard que lui lançait Voldemort.

-Et quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu m'appelles.

-Bien sûr Maître.

-Et Conrad, ajouta Voldemort avant que le Mangemort ne sorte de la pièce. Si tu échoues, si Severus arrive à quitter les lieux sans que je le vois, je considèrerai que ta mission aura été un échec et je serais vraiment très déçu…

Yaxley s'inclina, livide. Il avait simplement annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle, qui n'était pourtant pas de sa faute. Et voilà qu'il devait affronter l'un des Mangemorts les plus puissants, le mettre hors d'état de nuire et l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse l'interroger. C'était vraiment une sale journée.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry eu la surprise de voir arriver Dumbledore. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait l'occasion de s'entretenir avec le Directeur avant la rentrée scolaire, mais il avait visiblement trouvé un peu de temps à lui accorder avant septembre.

Le trio était tranquillement assis par terre sur de gros coussins près du feu quand Molly entra dans la pièce.

-Harry chéri, il y a quelqu'un ici qui aimerait te parler.

Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser entrer Dumbledore. Il semblait très fatigué et affaibli mais il avait un grand sourire et des yeux toujours pétillants.

-Bonjour à vous trois, lança-t-il. Je vois que vous profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances au calme, c'est toujours agréable de se poser près d'un bon feu pour se prélasser, et c'est un plaisir si rare de nos jours. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas fait ça, ajouta-t-il amusé.

-On se repose un peu mais c'est vrai que Hermione aurait préféré avoir un bon gros grimoire entre les mains en plus, dit Ron amusé.

Harry sourit mais Hermione avait l'air très gênée.

-Ah oui, Miss Granger vous êtes très assidue et je suppose que vous aviez l'habitude de feuilleter un peu vos livres scolaires avant le début de l'année scolaire.

-Les feuilleter un peu ? Elle les connaissait déjà tous par cœur avant le 1er Septembre au soir.

-Ron !

Elle avait maintenant les joues toutes rouges mais elle n'ajouta rien, car il avait entièrement raison. Ils purent tous les trois voir que le vieil homme souriait puis ce dernier reprit la parole.

-Je vois. Et bien je suis désolé Miss Granger d'avoir changé vos habitudes. Il est vrai que nous avons pris énormément de retard cette année. Vous devriez recevoir vos lettres demain et il me semble qu'il est prévu que vous alliez faire vos achats dans la foulée, ce qui ne vous laissera que peu de temps pour regarder le programme de cette année j'en conviens.

-Oh ce…ce n'est pas grave Professeur.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser discuter, lança Mrs Weasley. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire et je vais ensuite préparer un peu de thé.

-Très bien merci Molly. Peut être que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley pourraient vous accompagner et vous aider dans votre tâche ?

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne cachait rien à Ron et à Hermione, il leur racontait d'ailleurs tout et ils auraient un résumé détaillé de ce qui se dirait entre lui et Dumbledore, ses amis le savaient bien. Mrs Weasley, Hermione et Ron sortirent donc et Dumbledore s'assit dans un canapé moelleux avant d'inviter Harry à faire de même dans un fauteuil en face du sien.

-Je suis content que tu acceptes de t'entretenir avec moi Harry. Je pensais que tu serais suffisamment en colère pour décliner.

-Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous Professeur.

Harry baissa les yeux. Même si au final il n'avait rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire, il ressentait toujours une certaine forme de honte.

-Je suis simplement triste et…et déçu. Déçu de moi, déçu des Dursley, déçu de tout le monde. J'ai l'impression que je ne comprends plus trop ce qui se passe autour de moi.

-C'est normal que tu ressentes ça Harry. C'est ce qu'on a tous ressentis pendant la première guerre. Et pour toi c'est encore pire, parce que toi tu as été plongé là dedans sans le vouloir, sans n'avoir rien demandé.

Dumbledore resta un moment le regard dans le vide, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi fatigué puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux, il avait à la fois un air grave et triste.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à vivre les événements de ces dernières semaines. J'avoue que cette fois j'ai cruellement manqué de vigilance et de discernement, car j'aurais dû prévoir le comportement des Dursley. Il semblerait que je me fasse trop vieux pour ces choses là.

-Ne dites pas ça Professeur !

-Oh je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie. Je sens que je ne suis plus aussi alerte qu'autrefois.

-À mes yeux vous êtes toujours le même. Je préfère oublier ce qui s'est passé chez les Dursley et au Magenmagot.

Cette fois Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire, et ses yeux étaient redevenus aussi pétillants que Harry les avait toujours connus.

-Tes yeux ne sont pas ta seule ressemblance avec ta mère Harry, comme elle tu as aussi un grand cœur. Tu ne dois jamais sous estimer cela car ce qu'elle t'a légué a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi d'autre. Je te remercie pour la confiance et la fidélité que tu as et que tu as toujours eues à mon égard. Et pourtant ce soir là, il y a de nombreuses choses qui auraient pu mal se passer, tu aurais pu être attaqué, d'autres personnes auraient pu être blessées également.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y a de nombreuses choses qui auraient pu mal se passer jusque là, et il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer non plus.

Harry hésita un instant, il ne savait pas si c'était le moment d'aborder le sujet de la prophétie mais comme toujours, Dumbledore semblait lire dans ses pensées et c'est lui qui repris la parole.

-Tu as raison Harry, ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé où d'imaginer comme les choses auraient pu être au lieu de ce qu'elles sont. À ce propos, nous allons devoir reparler du sujet que nous avons abordé à la fin de l'année dernière mais pas ici. Je préfère te laisser passer tes fins de vacances sans souci en tête, que tu profites de tes amis et des Weasley et nous en discuterons une fois à Poudlard.

Harry allait lui dire qu'il voulait en parler tout de suite mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Je t'assure qu'il ne sert à rien d'en parler pour le moment. J'ai moi même de nombreuses recherches à faire encore et je ne pourrais pas t'en dire davantage même si tu me le demandais.

-Très bien, dit Harry un peu résigné.

-J'aimerais en revanche te parler d'autre chose qui risque d'être douloureux pour toi.

-Vous voulez me parler de Sirius ?

-Oui Harry, en effet. Dumbledore s'était levé en disant cela, et il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres pour regarder dehors.

Harry hésita de nouveau, il ne savait pas s'il devait mentionner le livre qu'il lui avait fait envoyé après sa mort mais après tout c'était un livre qui lui appartenait et qu'il avait utilisé avec son père, il n'avait donc pas de valeur si ce n'est aux yeux d'Harry et il n'avait pas de raisons particulières d'en parler au Directeur. D'autant plus qu'il savait que l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus allait lui prendre du temps il le savait, et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui pour au final le décevoir s'il ne parvenait pas à se transformer. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas si Dumbledore, aussi grand et puissant sorcier qu'il était pouvait lui même se transformer en animal. Le seul animagus qu'il connaissait à Poudlard c'était le professeur McGonagall et peut-être serait il préférable d'en discuter plutôt avec elle. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs toujours pas parlé non plus avec Hermione et Ron car au moment où il était sur le point d'aborder le sujet quelques jours après son arrivé, ils avaient tout les deux parlé de leur rôle de préfet ce qui l'avait profondément ennuyé. Il n'avait ensuite plus eu l'occasion d'en reparler car en réalité ils étaient rarement seuls et il s'était finalement dit que le mieux se serait de leur en parler une fois à Poudlard.

-Et je voudrais plus précisément te parler du Square Grimmaurd. Vois-tu, Sirius à sa mort t'a légué sa maison c'est donc toi qui en est le propriétaire ainsi que tout ce qu'i l'intérieur.

-Oui je suis déjà au courant. J'ai reçu une lettre que Sirius avait préparé au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose.

-Je vois. Il semblerait que ce détail m'ait échappé, ajouta Dumbledore l'air amusé. Sais-tu qui t'as fait parvenir cette lettre ?

-Quelqu'un qui l'a rencontré à Pré-au-Lard apparemment. Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?

-Oh ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Ce sera une chose que l'on devra découvrir. Enfin comme je te le disais, c'est à toi que reviens l'ancienne maison des Black, selon les volontés de Sirius.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas utilisé pour le Quartier général ? L'Ordre peut l'utiliser sans problème, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire.

-C'est très gentil à toi Harry, je savais que tu ferais preuve d'une grande générosité. Mais si on ne l'a pas utilisé jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce qu'on devait s'assurer que c'était bien à toi que revenait cette maison et non à un membre de la famille Black, héritière directe après Sirius, à savoir Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, comme tu t'en rends compte ça aurait pu être fâcheux pour nous, mais il n'y a aucun doute quand au fait que c'est toi qui en a bien hérité. Il y a cependant un autre détail à prendre en considération. Il claqua des doigts et Kreattur apparut.

-Non non, Kreattur ne veut pas le servir. Kreattur ne veut pas servir le sorcier qui a défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui est ami avec les Sang de Bourbe !

-Silence ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-NON NON KREATTUR NE VEUT PAS !

-Harry, s'il te plait pourrais-tu…?

-Kreattur, tais-toi, lança Harry à son tour.

Cette fois l'elfe de maison se tue.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Kreattur fait partie du lot. J'ai réussi à le retrouver avant qu'il ne tente d'aller voir l'un des autres membres de la famille Black, comme Bellatrix ou Narcissa Malefoy.

-Je n'en veux pas, faites-en ce que vous voulez.

-Je n'ai malheureusement aucune emprise sur lui mais comme il a été aux côtés de l'Ordre pendant un an il ne vaudrait mieux pas que l'ennemi le trouve. Le mieux je pense ce serait qu'il aille à Poudlard, pour travailler dans les cuisines.

-Oui ça doit être le mieux. Hermione ne va pas trop aimer ça, lança Harry un peu amusé.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas comprendre l'espace d'une seconde mais il sourit aussi à son tour.

-C'est vrai, Miss Granger a un grand cœur et malgré le fait qu'elle soit née dans une famille de moldue, elle a touché du doigt un problème crucial du monde des sorciers. Les elfes de maison sont ce que nous avons fait d'eux et il ne faut pas s'étonner si un jour cela nous retombe dessus. Mais en attendant, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix quant au sort de cet elfe-ci.

-Très bien. Kreattur tu as entendu, tu vas aller à Poudlard immédiatement pour aller travailler dans les cuisines, et tu ne quitteras pas Poudlard sans que tu y sois autorisé.

L'elfe était sûrement sur le point de les insulter et de les maudire mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre syllabe, il avait déjà disparu.

-Très bien, voilà qui est réglé. Je t'annonce également que tu as hérité de Buck, mais que, dans un souci pratique bien évidemment je l'ai fait revenir à Poudlard et c'est Hagrid qui prend soin de lui actuellement.

-C'est parfait pour moi, et Hagrid doit être très heureux.

-Il l'est en effet. Tu pourras bien évidemment aller le voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras une fois à l'école.

-D'accord.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Mrs Weasley passa sa tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger Albus, mais un hibou vient d'arriver pour vous. Il semblerait que ce soit une lettre urgente venant du Ministère.

-Il n'y a pas de souci Molly, Harry et moi avions fini. Il prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains et lu la lettre qu'elle contenait avant de la faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique. Il faut que je vous laisse maintenant, une affaire urgente en effet qui requiert mon intention.

-Oh très bien.

-Je te dis au revoir Harry, on se reverra très bientôt à Poudlard. En attendant je te conseille d'être prudent, surtout demain quand vous irez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Molly, pour cet événement je vous enverrai plusieurs membres de l'Ordre pour vous aider pour la sécurité, et il y aura également plusieurs Aurors.

-Merci beaucoup Albus. Faites bon voyage.

-Au revoir.

Il sortit de la maison et l'instant plus tard il disparut. Mrs Weasley retourna à ses affaires et Ron et Hermione entrèrent de nouveau dans la pièce. Harry leur raconta les quelques informations qu'ils avaient échangées avec le Directeur et tous s'installèrent de nouveau près du feu.

Cette nuit là, Harry dormit encore très mal. Comme depuis le début de l'été, il voyait Voldemort dans un grand salon, installé dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un Mangemort, qui restait là, apparemment il attendait quelque chose. Voldemort regardait le feu avant d'entendre du bruit derrière lui. Deux Mangemorts que Harry ne connaissait pas trainaient un corps presque inerte au sol et le jetèrent au pied de Voldemort. Ce dernier caressa son serpent, toujours près du feu puis se tourna vers l'homme au sol.

-J'espère que ça t'aura servi de leçon. Tu m'as énormément déçu, que cela ne se reproduise plus.

-Oui Maître, dit l'homme avec difficulté.

-Sache que si tu es encore en vie c'est uniquement parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre des serviteurs. Mais fais bien attention.

-Je comprends Maître.

Voldemort pointa à nouveau sa baguette alors que l'homme se recroquevillait sur le sol mais il arrêta son geste, il était déjà très amoché et il n'était pas dans son intérêt que le Mangemort meurt ou perde connaissance. Il aurait très bientôt, de nouveau besoin de ses talents.

-Faites le sortir d'ici, lança Voldemort aux deux Mangemorts. Qu'il soit en forme pour ses prochaines missions. Ah Drago, te voilà enfin !

Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Il vit les deux Mangemorts sortirent le troisième en piteux état et il déglutit difficilement après être devenu livide. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement et s'inclina devant Voldemort. Il avait un bandage autour du bras gauche, et visiblement, ces derniers temps il dormait au moins aussi bien qu'Harry.

\- Tu vas bientôt partir pour Poudlard et pour ta première mission par la même occasion.

-Oui Maître.

-J'espère que tu comprends à quel point ton rôle sera primordial dans la suite des événements. C'est un véritable honneur que je te fais en te confiant cette tâche.

-Oui bien sûr, j'en suis conscient.

-Très bien, dans ce cas tu comprendras que je ne tolèrerais aucun échec.

La langue de Nagini fouetta rapidement l'air dans un sifflement aigu tandis que Voldemort caressait sa tête comme pour le calmer. Drago regarda le serpent un instant puis releva les yeux.

-Je comprends.

-Parfait. Je voulais être sûr que tout soit bien clair entre nous. Je n'aimerais pas mettre de côté un deuxième Malefoy. Tu peux y aller maintenant, je crois que ta mère t'attend.

Il s'inclina puis sortit.

-Avery, lança Voldemort.

-Oui Maître ? demanda le Mangemort qui était resté dans le coin en s'avançant.

-J'aimerais que tu suives Drago quand il ira sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je ferai selon vos désirs. Est ce que vous pensez qu'il pourra mener à bien sa mission ?

-Certainement. Il sait très bien que s'il échoue, il le payera très cher, tout comme ses parents. Mais de toute façon je ne m'inquiète pas plus que cela.

Il caressa son serpent et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil en regardant à nouveau le grand feu de cheminée. La lumière provenant des flammes qui illuminait son visage le rendait plus lugubre et cruel que jamais.

-Jamais je ne mettrai mon destin entre les mains d'un autre et certainement pas entre celles d'un garçon de 16 ans, et encore moins d'un Malefoy. Même s'il échoue j'ai déjà tout planifié pour arriver à mes fins, et avec celui que je vise pour atteindre mon but, il n'y aura aucun échec c'est certain. Je vais descendre dans les cachots pendant un moment. Ne venez pas me déranger, sauf pour une affaire extrêmement urgente ! siffla-t-il l'air menaçant. Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attends. Fais passer le message aux autres !

Voldemort sortit de la pièce à son tour après que Avery se soit incliné. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur étrange d'inquiétude et de perplexité, comme s'il réfléchissait rapidement pour savoir ce que son maître entendant par affaire extrêmement urgente.


	8. Le Traître Démasqué

**CHAPITRE HUIT : LE TRAITRE DÉMASQUÉ**

-Ah Severus, te voilà enfin.

-Désolé d'arriver seulement maintenant, j'ai été retenu par une affaire urgente.

Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer le sorcier.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-C'est Drago il…Je n'arrive pas à lui faire passer cette douleur atroce. Il n'arrive plus à dormir, il n'a pas une seule seconde de répit. Et comme Lucius n'est pas là, j'avais pensé que…

-Montre-moi où il se trouve.

Elle l'accompagna un peu plus loin, dans la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier était allongé, inerte, dans son lit.

-Tu lui as donné quelque chose déjà ?

-Oui pour l'endormir. Il me suppliait de faire quelque chose pour faire stopper la douleur.

Severus pris sa température, puis releva son rythme cardiaque. Il regarda ensuite sa Marque, et il fut renvoyé plusieurs années en arrière, le jour où il avait lui même reçu la sienne.

-La Marque n'a pas encore fini de cicatriser, c'est pour ça qu'il souffre autant. Elle est encore en train de pénétrer dans sa chair.

-Je ne savais pas que ça prenait autant de temps…

-Ca dépend des gens. Certains cicatrisent en quelques jours, mais ça peut prendre jusqu'à deux semaines. Le processus est presque achevé pour Drago, mais il va encore passer quelques mauvaises nuits.

Narcissa soupira, alors que Severus passait sa baguette sur l'avant bras de Drago. Des compresses imbibés d'un liquide épais et rougeâtre apparurent pour se poser dessus.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je lui applique quelque chose pour accélérer la cicatrisation.

Drago commença à se tortiller dans tous les sens dans son lit.

-Ca lui fait mal !

-Non Narcissa, ça le fait seulement réagir au produit. Ca va le soulager.

-Professeur Rogue ? souffla Drago en ouvrant les yeux à moitié.

-Calmez-vous Drago, je suis là pour vous aider. Rendormez-vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

Une fois les compresses appliquées, Severus se releva.

-Tu me promets que tu prendras bien soin de lui une fois qu'il sera à Poudlard ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Severus hésita un instant, mais il posa quand même la question.

-Sais-tu quelle mission le Maître lui a donné ?

-Non, ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

-Je vois…Je suppose que j'en saurais plus quand il aura repris ses esprits.

-Il a été initié à l'Occlumencie Severus. Tu ne pourras plus lire dans son esprit comme autrefois. Même moi j'ai l'impression de ne plus le reconnaître.

Avant que Severus ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Narcissa essuya l'unique larme qui était apparut au coin de son œil et alla ouvrir. Severus posa à nouveau son regard sur Drago, il était désolé de voir le destin qui était désormais le sien, et la voie qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix d'emprunter, comme lui autrefois. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux le plus rapidement possible, pour le sortir de cette situation qu'il n'avait pas méritée.

Dos à l'entrée il ne vit pas Yaxley et deux acolytes entrer dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette pour se protéger des sortilèges qui le touchèrent de plein fouet, il n'entendit pas le cri de surprise de Narcissa, et il ne vit pas non plus le petit sourire satisfait chez Yaxley.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'il passa inconscient, il repensa à toutes les fois où il était venu au Manoir Malefoy. Pendant des années, ses visites n'avaient été que de simples visites de courtoisies à des connaissances car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne considérait plus Lucius et Narcissa comme ses amis, si jamais il les avait véritablement considéré comme tel un jour. L'été précédent cependant, il était venu ici de nombreuses fois mais pour d'autres raisons. C'était en effet ici que Lord Voldemort avait décidé d'élire domicile, au début car il savait pertinemment que la couverture que Lucius Malefoy avait gardée durant les années où il avait disparu empêcherait quiconque, y compris des membres du Ministère, de venir fouiner à cet endroit. Mais aujourd'hui, cette couverture n'existait plus et de nombreux sorts de protection avaient dû être installés. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à l'horreur des lieux mais cette fois il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Passer dans les couloirs sombres de cette aile, puis se retrouver dans la zone d'interrogatoire lui montra à quel point l'endroit était abominable. Toutes les salles de tortures semblaient occupées, toutes à part la sienne. Pas encore…

Yaxley continua encore à marcher, puis il s'arrêta enfin devant une porte noire. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce tout en faisant signe aux deux autres de mettre Severus dans un coin.

-Fouillez ses poches ! On trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils enlevèrent la robe de sorcier des épaules de Severus, tout comme sa veste noire et commencèrent à regarder à l'intérieur des poches pendant que ce dernier regardait d'un peu plus près la pièce où ils l'avaient emmené. Elle n'était pas très grande mais le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement vide lui donnait l'air plus spacieuse. Il n'y avait en réalité pas grand chose à voir, aucun meuble à part une petite table en bois posée près de là où il était, sans chaise autour. En face de lui, sur l'un des murs il y avait une immense cheminée en pierre dans laquelle il y avait un immense feu qui chauffait toute la pièce. C'était également une grande source de lumière qui balayait tous les murs et quand Severus les regarda d'un peu plus près il vit qu'ils étaient abimés, et couverts de sang à plusieurs endroits. Visiblement, Yaxley avait vu que son regard s'était posé à cet endroit là car il eut un petit rictus.

-Alors tu aimes bien la déco de cette pièce Severus ? Beaucoup de personnes y ont participé et cette fois c'est ton tour.

Il brandit sa baguette magique et Severus fut projeté sur l'un des murs, de plein fouet. Il sentit sa tête se cogner contre la pierre froide au niveau de son arcade sourcilière puis il s'effondra sur le sol. La blessure saignait abondamment mais il n'y pensa pas trop. Il se releva péniblement et se tourna vers Yaxley, le sort qu'il venait de lui lancer avait mis fin au sortilège d'entrave qui l'avait empêché de bouger jusque là.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Severus ? Tu ne peux rien faire sans ça.

Il sortit une deuxième baguette de sa veste, c'était celle de Severus qu'il venait de récupérer dans sa poche.

-Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille.

Les deux autres Mangemorts, qui n'avaient rien trouvé dans les poches de ses vêtements avaient jeté ses affaires dans le feu de cheminée puis s'étaient postés derrière Yaxley. Ce dernier lança un nouveau sort sur Severus, qui le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout au fond. Il lui en lança un nouveau et Severus sentit son corps se soulever sans qu'il ne puisse lutter. Il était à présent à une dizaine de centimètre au dessus du sol, les bras en croix comme s'il était retenu par des chaînes invisibles. À sa droite il y avait la petite table où il vit Yaxley y déposer sa baguette et à sa gauche, à un mètre ou deux, il y avait la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la sensation de chaleur l'envahir en essayant de se relaxer autant que possible. Il serra les dents pour se concentrer, il n'avait jamais eu aucun souci pour fermer son esprit et se libérer de toute émotion jusqu'à maintenant et pourtant cette fois il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne cessait de penser à Elizabeth et c'était totalement incohérent. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'elle soit en sécurité et pourtant le fait de penser à elle dans un tel endroit ne faisait que la mettre en danger et il le savait parfaitement. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Dumbledore avait tord. Il avait toujours annoncé que l'amour et l'attachement rendaient les gens plus forts, et que c'était une source de puissance souvent sous estimée mais tout ce que Severus voyait à ce moment là c'était que ses sentiments naissants pour Elizabeth le rendaient vulnérable et fragile, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

-Ca ne sert à rien de fermer les yeux tu sais. Bientôt il sera là et tu auras ce que tu mérites.

Severus rouvrit les yeux, Yaxley était juste devant lui, la manche de sa veste retroussée laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Dans sa main droite il tenait sa baguette magique, près à appeler Voldemort quand une voix retentit au fond de la salle, derrière lui, près de la porte, ce qui l'interrompit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Professeur Rogue ?

C'était Drago, qui avait finalement repris connaissance. La zone d'interrogatoire n'était pas loin de ses appartements, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait entendu ce qui se passait.

-Tiens tiens Malefoy junior ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !?

-Cette maison appartient à ma famille, je peux aller où bon me semble.

-Je te conseille de me parler sur un autre ton ! Yaxley l'avait agrippé par le col et l'avait tiré vers lui. D'autant plus vu la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez !

-Et quelle situation ?

-Ne fais pas le malin ! Ton père a été ridiculisé par Dumbledore et part Potter. Il est à Azkaban aujourd'hui et il n'a plus de couverture au Ministère. Il n'est plus d'aucune utilité.

-Je vous interdis de dire ça !

-Mais dis moi, on dirait que ça va mieux toi ! Ça va, tu t'es enfin remis de ta cérémonie d'initiation ? Tu en as mis du temps ! Une perte de temps selon moi, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi un morveux comme toi pourrait être utile au Maître.

\- J'ai été choisi, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je le servirai comme il se doit.

-Ben voyons, comme si tu étais capable de faire quoi que ce soit d'utile pour nous !

-Pourquoi est-il ici ? exigea Drago sans prêter attention à la dernière remarque du Mangemort. C'est un Mangemort aussi, un des plus proches fidèle du Maître.

C'était une bonne question car Severus n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment les soupçons de Yaxley et de Voldemort avaient pu se tourner vers lui. Comme ça, soudainement.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta mère en bas.

Avant que Drago ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Yaxley apposa sa baguette sur son avant bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Voldemort s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu, il avait toujours ce teint pâle voire translucide, ses yeux rouges froids et calculateurs, ses longs doigts fins et son corps enveloppé dans une longue robe de sorcier noire. Il était suivi par Pettigrow et par son fidèle serpent, Nagini. Voldemort s'arrêta dans un premier temps sur Drago, qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

-Drago, que fais tu dans cette pièce ? Je pense qu'il est encore un petit peu tôt pour que tu participes aux sessions de torture. Tu devrais rejoindre ta mère, elle t'attend dans le grand salon.

Il lui montra la porte pour l'inciter à sortir et Drago s'exécuta, après s'est incliné. Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers Severus. Il y avait énormément de choses dans son regard : de la curiosité, de l'incompréhension, de la fureur et même du dégoût. Le Maître des Potions avait fermé son esprit depuis longtemps mais il avait la désagréable sensation que cette fois, on arriverait à lui soutirer des informations.

-Depuis quand ? murmura simplement Voldemort. Depuis quand est ce que tu nous espionnes pour le compte de Dumbledore ?

Severus ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux. Il reçu alors un nouveau sort au niveau de l'estomac, qui le projeta quelques mètres en arrière sur le mur du fond de la pièce. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son épaule, celle qui avait touché en premier le mur mais il ne laissa échapper aucune plainte. Au lieu de tomber lourdement sur le sol comme la fois où Yaxley l'avait projeté sur le mur, il resta à flotter au dessus du sol et repris sa position initiale, devant Voldemort.

-Je t'ai posé une question Severus !

Voldemort approcha sa baguette de son torse et en déposa l'extrémité au niveau de son flanc. Une douleur atroce le parcouru, lui donnant l'impression qu'on le brulait de l'intérieur et cette fois il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

-DEPUIS QUAND ?! Tu me prends pour un idiot c'est ça ? Tu as cru que tu pourrais me cacher cela indéfiniment ? Mais je l'ai ressenti, au plus profond de ma chair, je l'ai ressenti ce que tu avais au fond de toi. Le désir, l'attirance, l'affection, l'am…. TU NE PEUX PAS RESSENTIR TOUT CA ! PAS TOI !

Voldemort lui jeter un nouveau sortilège qui le propulsa contre le mur avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place d'origine, au centre de la pièce, flottant toujours dans les airs. Severus cracha du sang et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Alors depuis quand ?

Quand la douleur se fut atténuée il regarda à nouveau Voldemort et il parla enfin. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que la meilleure solution c'était de ne rien dire, absolument rien dire mais il avait enfin la possibilité d'avouer ce qu'il pensait réellement, alors que pendant des années il avait dû tromper et tricher pour obtenir des informations. Sa couverture d'agent double était fichue de toute façon, Voldemort avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert quand il s'était abandonné dans les bras d'Elizabeth.

-Depuis presque toujours. Il avait la gorge très sèche et il déglutit difficilement mais continua à parler. Juste après que Pettigrow vous ait rapporté la Prophétie vous concernant (1), ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers le sale rat. À ce moment là, j'ai compris à quel point mon erreur était grande et que ma place n'était pas à vos côtés, quand vous avez annoncé vouloir assassiner les Potter. Je haïssais James Potter depuis toujours mais Lily Evans était mon amie et quand vous avez pris la décision de la tuer je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir. Il les a mis en sécurité et il a vu que j'étais sincère quand je lui disais que je ne voulais plus vous servir. Il m'a offert un poste à Poudlard et en échange j'ai accepté de devenir son espion.

La colère de Lord Voldemort ne se fit pas attendre et il s'acharna tellement sur Severus les minutes qui suivirent que ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était sans compter sur la détermination de Voldemort à obtenir le maximum d'information, et le plus vite possible. Severus ne savait pas combien de sorts il avait reçu, ni combien de fois il avait été jeté contre ce mur froid, tout ce à quoi il arrivait à se rattacher c'était la douleur qu'il ressentait, les brûlures, les écorchures qu'il recevait. Quand enfin son supplice s'arrêta sa vision était brouillée et il dut attendre un instant avant de distinguer à nouveau clairement les silhouettes qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

-Allez-y tuer le Maître ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

-Non Queudver. S'il sert Dumbledore depuis si longtemps il a des informations importantes sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Combien ils sont, où est ce qu'ils se cachent, ce qu'ils mijotent… Je veux absolument tout savoir, et quand je serai satisfait, là il pourra mourir.

-Mais Maître, lança de nouveau Pettigrow. Il a réussi à vous mentir autrefois, et à cacher ses véritables intentions.

-Tu as raison, il a réussi le prodige d'arriver à me duper, ce que je pensais impossible. Tu es un remarquable occlumens Severus, mais puisque je sais maintenant que tu es un traître, je n'aurais qu'à te brutaliser un peu plus. Rien ne me retiendra cette fois !

Severus se concentra davantage pour garder son esprit fermé. Il savait très bien qu'il allait mourir bientôt, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était garder les informations qu'il avait au plus profond de son esprit. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se préparer il sentit que Voldemort tentait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa tête pour atteindre ses souvenirs les plus enfouis. Il tenta de résister comme il l'avait fait autrefois et pourtant, il n'y parvint pas totalement. Au prix d'un incroyable effort vu son état, il se concentra et réussi enfin à fermer son esprit, n'ayant laissé au Seigneur des Ténèbres que quelques bribes de souvenirs à regarder. Des morceaux dont Voldemort ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

-Quel dommage sincèrement ! s'exclama Voldemort, frustré de ne pas pouvoir encore détruire les barrières de son esprit. Et dire que tu étais l'un de mes meilleurs serviteurs. Si tu ne t'étais pas rallié à Dumbledore nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble. Mais non, au lieu de ça tu vas mourir, et l'Ordre ne tardera pas à te rejoindre. Mais avant ça – il s'avança rapidement vers Severus et l'attrapa par la gorge – tu vas me montrer tout ce que je veux savoir sur le vieux Dumbledore, sur Potter et sur l'Ordre.

Il tenta de forcer à nouveau l'esprit de Severus mais tout ce qu'il arriva à voir ce ne fut que quelques bribes de mémoires fragmentées supplémentaires, une discussion que Severus avait eu avec Dumbledore au sujet du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, la demande de Dumbledore de donner des cours d'Occlumencie à Harry l'année précédente, le sentiment de haine qu'il ressentait en permanence pour le fils de James Potter, quelques visages de membre de l'Ordre déjà connu dont Molly et Arthur Weasley, une clairière, un Manoir au milieu d'une plaine impossible à reconnaître et une fois de plus Severus arriva à bloquer son esprit. Le Manoir était le QG de l'Ordre bien évidemment et aucun Mangemort ne devait pouvoir trouver endroit. Voldemort entra à nouveau dans une colère noire et il lui lança un sortilège. Cette fois, Severus ne fut pas projeté contre le mur, mais une grande entaille traversa son torse, déchirant sa chemise qui commença à s'imbiber de rouge à cause du sang qu'il perdait.

-Ca suffit, ma patience a des limites. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela !

-Que se passe-t-il Maître ? osa demander Yaxley.

-Severus arrive encore à fermer son esprit. Impossible de récolter les informations nécessaires, du moins pour l'instant. Et c'est toi qui vas te charger de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi ! Imbécile !

-Mais Maître !

-Ca suffit ! Tu vas t'occuper du cas de Severus. Tu vas l'affaiblir assez pour qu'il ne soit plus en état de fermer son esprit, sans le tuer sinon on ne pourra rien récupérer. Essaye d'entrer dans son esprit également et fait comme pour les autres détenus, toutes les informations que tu récoltes tu les envois directement dans l'ancien bureau de Lucius au fur et à mesure, pour que je puisse les étudier plus tard.

-Oui Maître, souffla Yaxley.

-Vous deux – il s'était tourné vers les autres Mangemorts – allez à l'entrée, nous allons avoir d'autres visiteurs cette nuit. Queudver, viens avec moi, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec Narcissa et Drago.

Pettigrow lança un dernier regard vers Severus, visiblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir davantage assister à la séance de torture.

Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, mais avant de refermer la porte Voldemort se tourna vers Yaxley.

-Et surtout ne me déçoit pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui se passera si tu échoues ?

-Non Maître, répondit le concerné en s'inclinant.

Quand le Mangemort se tourna vers Severus, ce dernier vit de la peur dans son regard mais elle s'évanouit très vite quand il brandit sa baguette magique. Severus hurla de douleur quand un nouveau sort le toucha de plein fouet en se demandant quand ce calvaire prendrait fin.

oOo

-Tout va bien Elizabeth ? On dirait que tu es anxieuse. Ou plutôt contrariée.

Tonks venait de s'approcher de la fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait Elizabeth.

-Cela fait deux jours que personne n'a vu Severus. Je commence à m'inquiéter.

-Tu ne devrais pas tu sais. Severus sait ce qu'il fait, à chaque fois.

-Je sais bien. Et je sais que s'il franchissait ces portes et qu'il me voyait comme cela, il me trouverait bête mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il est allé auprès des Mangemorts et je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui arriverait s'ils découvraient qui il est vraiment. Il était extrêmement tendu quand il est parti.

-C'est le choix qu'il a fait.

-Et tu es d'accord avec cela ? demanda Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non bien sûr que non. Je ne sais même pas comment il arrive à jouer ce double jeu. Et je sais qu'Albus s'en veut de lui faire vivre cela, c'est Minerva qui me l'a dit. Mais c'est la vie qu'il a choisi, on ne peut rien y faire. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes comme cela pour chaque membre qui part pour une mission périlleuse. On risque tous notre vie et…

Tonks écarquilla les yeux en voyant la mine défaite d'Elizabeth.

-Tu t'inquiètes plus pour Severus que pour n'importe qui d'autre! Ca se voit ! Il s'est passé quelque chose n'est ce pas ? demanda Tonks, avide de nouvelles croustillantes.

Mais Elizabeth se contenta juste de soupirer longuement.

-Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

-Non ! s'exclama Elizabeth. On a juste…passé la nuit ensemble. Plusieurs nuits…

-Attend quoi ?! s'écria Tonks avant de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Ca s'est passé très vite. On en avait envie tous les deux, ça s'est fait comme ça.

-Mais tu viens de dire…

-On ne s'est pas embrassé.

-Je vois. Severus n'est pas un grand romantique n'est ce pas ?

-Non pas vraiment…Il est comme ça. Je savais bien à quoi m'attendre. Tu gardes cette information pour toi d'accord ? Il ne veut pas que ça se sache.

Tonks n'ajouta rien, et Elizabeth se tourna vers l'extérieur, s'attendant à voir arriver le Maître des Potions à tout moment. Cela ne lui suffisait pas de se dire simplement que c'était comme cela et qu'il fallait accepter la situation. Sa décision était prise, si Severus n'était pas de retour dans quelques jours, elle tenterait de mettre sur pied un groupe d'infiltration pour aller le récupérer.

oOo

Severus ne savait pas s'il s'était passé plusieurs heures, ou plusieurs jours quand il reprit enfin connaissance. Il avait dépassé le stade de la douleur mais il avait soif, et il était exténué. Il entendit des bruits de pas rapides dans le couloir, de quelqu'un qui marchait à vive allure mais qui tâtonnait. Il y eut un petit bruit sec, un cliquetis et ensuite il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. La vue brouillée, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la personne qui venait d'entrer mais il reconnu ça va.

-Oh non…Severus. IL EST ICI, VENEZ !

Elizabeth. C'était bien elle.

-Severus ! répéta-e-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour essayer de le faire descendre de là où il était.

-Elizabeth, murmura-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-On est venu te chercher bien sûr ! Ca fait des jours que tu as disparu, et Albus nous a dit que tu ne t'étais jamais absenté aussi longtemps en venant ici.

Elle réussit à mettre fin au sortilège de lévitation, et Severus tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Excuse moi !

-Elizabeth. Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Tout de suite ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Il se sentait terriblement honteux de s'être mis dans une situation l'ayant conduite à se mettre en danger. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose maintenant, jamais il ne le supporterait. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'approcha de lui et elle l'embrassa. C'était étrange.

-Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Il plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière. C'était très étrange. Ce baiser…c'était le premier qu'ils échangeaient mais il avait l'air banal pour elle. Et il était comme Severus l'avait toujours imaginé. Exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Alors il fronça les sourcils, en se relevant péniblement.

-Severus, est ce que ça va ?

-Avec qui est ce que tu es venue ?

-Je…quoi ?

-Tu as dit que vous étiez venu me libérer. Avec qui est ce que tu es venu ?

-Heu…et bien avec quelques membres de l'Ordre. Avec Remus, Tonks, Kingsley et…

Severus eut un petit rictus et un rire amer.

-Kingsley est parti en mission avant moi, et c'est impossible qu'il soit déjà revenu.

-Severus, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

-Ce n'est pas toi, tu ne peux pas être là.

-S'il te plait arrête ! Ne me repousse pas comme ça. Tu es en train de perdre la tête, tu vas nous faire tuer.

-Tu n'existes pas, tu ne peux pas exister !

Elizabeth commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Severus était presque sûr de lui, mais cela lui fendait le cœur de la voir pleurer devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la tête, pas à ce point.

-Arrête Severus, tu me fais peur.

Il eut un autre petit rictus.

-Tu n'avais jamais eu peur de moi avant. Même le jour où tu as appris pour - il caressa doucement sa Marque – même ce jour là tu m'as dit que je ne t'effrayais pas. Et que jamais je ne pourrais t'effrayer.

Il ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Une fraction de seconde il pensa qu'il allait l'entendre le supplier à nouveau, ou bien la voir se jeter dans ses bras pour lui prouver qu'il avait tord mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en lévitation au dessus du sol, les bras au dessus de la tête. Elizabeth n'était bien sûr pas là, la porte était fermée, et Yaxley était au fond de la salle, la baguette tendue vers Severus. Une illusion. Severus avait réussi à le repousser, lui et sa vision idyllique dans laquelle il n'avait pas le temps de se complaire mais il était à bout de force. Et le Mangemort s'en était rendu compte.

-Je pense que ça suffit comme ça. À mon avis le Maître n'aura aucun mal à entrer dans ton esprit maintenant.

Il releva à nouveau sa manche et s'apprêtait à toucher sa marque avec sa baguette quand Severus l'interrompit.

-Tu es bien sûr de toi ?

Légèrement déstabilisé, Yaxley rabaissa son bras, il avait l'air anxieux et il n'y avait pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Si tu l'appelles trop tôt et que j'arrive encore à fermer mon esprit, c'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences.

-Encore une fois tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde Severus. C'est impossible que tu puisses résister au Maître cette fois, pas avec tout ce que je t'ai fais subir. Tu devrais même être presque…

-Mort. Oui. Et pourtant j'arrive encore à parler. Il ne t'est donc pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais des prédispositions particulières pour me préserver de la magie noire et que tu ne peux pas te fier à tes anciennes séances de torture pour savoir si oui ou non je peux encore fermer mon esprit ?

Il avait mis du temps à prononcer ses mots et malgré ce qu'il avançait, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Il avait néanmoins un plan, mais la première étape ne dépendait pas totalement de lui.

-Tu dis ça simplement pour que je te tue ! Yaxley s'était rapproché de lui, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de Severus. Si je te torture encore, tu vas mourir de tes blessures et ensuite c'est moi qui me ferai tuer !

-Tu vas mourir aussi si tu l'appelles et qu'il n'arrive pas à entrer dans mon esprit.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Il avait fait encore un pas vers Severus, et il se tenait maintenant juste devant lui.

-Il y a pleins d'autres Mangemorts qui peuvent te remplacer, et ça à n'importe quel moment, lança Severus. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Drago ne serait pas capable de mener à bien une mission mais toi non plus tu ne peux pas, tu es insignifiant.

-Tu vas la fermer oui !

Yaxley l'attrapa par sa chemise tachée de sang et brandit sa baguette mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer une formule magique, il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes. Des lambeaux de chairs commençaient à se détacher de tout son corps, même si Severus ne pouvait le voir qu'au niveau du visage du Mangemort. Son plan avait fonctionné comme il le souhaitait. Il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il avait des faciliter à lutter contre la magie noire. Avec les sorts que Yaxley lui avait lancé, il aurait dû être mort depuis longtemps mais il avait la capacité de diminuer les effets des sorts sur lui. Il y avait cependant un contre coup, les effets des sorts ne se dissipaient pas, ils restaient en surface sur lui et quiconque entrait en contact physique avec lui était touché par ces sortilèges. Son but avait toujours été d'amener Yaxley à le toucher et c'est ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il ne vivait que pour servir Voldemort mais qu'il avait aussi loupé de nombreuses missions et qu'il n'était plus aussi bien vu par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il espérait qu'en le poussant à bout il finirait pas perdre son sang froid et par l'agripper et c'est bien ce que le Mangemort avait fait. Utilisant ses dernières forces, Severus réussit à briser le sortilège de lévitation et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il resta un instant allongé, près du corps de son bourreau, incapable de bouger. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser du Mangemort mais il n'était pas plus avancé. Il était très faible, et si ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était là comme il le soupçonnait, Voldemort ne tarderait pas à s'impatienter et à venir voir ce que Yaxley faisait. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Il trouva la force de se relever, et il avança lentement vers la table pour récupérer sa baguette magique. Il soigna certaines de ses blessures, les plus superficielles, puis se décida enfin à s'approcher de la porte.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit le jour car il savait que durant la journée, il y avait beaucoup moins de Mangemorts que le soir mais il su rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. En effet quand il ouvrit la porte en bois, il s'engouffra dans le couloir où il n'y avait personne et pu voir grâce aux larges fenêtres que dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il faisait pour tenir debout, car quelques minutes auparavant il se sentait totalement vidé de ses forces. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, réussir à sortir. Sortir pour rejoindre les autres, sortir pour mettre enfin un terme à cette vie si dure, sortir pour revoir Elizabeth. Il était dans un état lamentable et s'il tombait sur plusieurs Mangemorts il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en réchapper mais il avait un avantage non négligeable, il connaissait très bien les lieux. Il connaissait la famille Malefoy depuis longtemps, et il lui était souvent arrivé de venir ici quand il était plus jeune. Le manoir était immense mais il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs sorties dont une à l'arrière du bâtiment qu'il pouvait rejoindre en longeant le couloir où il se trouvait et en descendant les escaliers d'une des tours. Il s'attendait à tomber sur des Mangemorts à chaque croisement mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour une fois il était extraordinairement chanceux.

Il descendit les escaliers aussi rapidement que son état le lui permettait et continua son chemin dans les couloirs obscurs. Il arriva finalement à un croisement, il pouvait tourner à droite et à gauche ou continuer tout droit et il savait que cette dernière option était la bonne car la porte de sortie se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il allait continuer à marcher mais entendit des bruits de pas et des gens en train de parler tout en s'approchant de lui. Apparemment, ils venaient du couloir où Severus devait aller. Il prit donc à droite et se cacha en espérant que le groupe de Mangemorts prendrait une autre direction. Ils s'avançaient un peu plus tandis que Severus serrait sa baguette dans sa main. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un d'autre arriver, par le couloir qui était en face de lui. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Drago apparut à la lueur des torches. Il était au milieu du croisement, et pouvait voir Severus juste en face de lui tandis que les Mangemorts se trouvaient sur sa gauche. Il resta un moment immobile, surpris, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis il comprit que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas voir Severus de là où ils se trouvaient.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Drago ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans les jupons de ta mère ?

Drago se tourna vers eux tandis que l'un des Mangemorts se mit à rire.

-Oui tu veux jouer les durs alors que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et je n'étais pas avec ma mère. J'étais avec le maître, pour discuter de la mission qu'il m'a confiée.

-Oui on est au courant. Ce sera un moyen pour toi de faire tes preuves.

-Et vous, où est ce que vous allez comme ça ?

-Et bien, la nuit va être longue, on pensait se ravitailler en cuisine vu que l'heure du dîner est passée.

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa, c'était le couloir dans lequel il était qui menait aux cuisines. Il releva un peu sa baguette mais ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'est pas une auberge ici. Vous ne pouvez pas manger comme bon vous semble.

-Je n'aime pas trop le ton que tu prends petit morveux !

-De toute façon les cuisines ne sont ouvertes qu'aux domestiques, vous ne pouvez pas y entrer. Je pensais que tout le monde le savait, vous êtes nouveaux ici alors.

-Ca ne te regarde pas depuis combien de temps on est là ! C'est n'importe quoi cette baraque ! Je me demande pourquoi le maître a choisi de s'y installer.

-Vous pourrez lui demander vous même. Il organise une réunion importante qui commence dans cinq minutes. Personne n'a encore dîné car il vient juste d'arriver, le repas sera servi à cette occasion.

-Et toi pourquoi tu n'y es pas si c'est une réunion si importante ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à y participer. Ma mère m'a demandé de descendre pour voir s'il y avait des gens ici.

-C'est le maître lui même qui nous appelle grâce à la marque quand il a besoin de nous.

-Il le fera. Mais quand il vous appellera vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour le rejoindre. Je suppose que vous savez, même si vous êtes nouveaux, qu'il déteste les gens qui arrivent en retard.

-Ca on le sait petit malin.

-Et je suppose que vous savez aussi où se trouve le grand salon, là où a lieu la réunion ? Ce manoir est très grand, on peut facilement s'y perdre.

-Tu vas nous dire comment s'y rendre, tout de suite !

-Vous avez juste à rebrousser chemin et à prendre l'escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, vous tournez à droite et c'est tout au fond. Il devrait y avoir pas mal de monde devant.

Severus les entendit repartir de là d'où ils venaient. Il souffla, soulagé et abaissa sa baguette avant de s'approcher du jeune sorcier.

-Drago, vous venez de me sauver la vie.

-Vous êtes vraiment dans un sale état. Si vous voulez partir d'ici, il y a une porte au fond du couloir.

-Oui je sais, c'est celle que je comptais emprunter.

-La protection anti transplanage ne s'applique qu'au domaine. Le mieux pour en sortir c'est de prendre le sentier qui va vers la droite. Vous atteindrez plus rapidement les grilles extérieures et vous pourrez vous en aller.

-Venez avec moi Drago !

-Quoi ?

-Quittez cet endroit avec moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de rester ici, vous n'êtes pas comme eux. C'est la pression de votre entourage qui vous a conduit à cette situation, tout comme ce fut le cas pour moi.

-Je ne peux pas partir avec vous ! Si je pars, ils sauront que je vous ai aidés et ils s'en prendront à ma mère. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas partir.

-Albus vous offrira la protection donc vous avez besoin, il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Je ne veux pas fuir, je ne veux pas me cacher. Je le sers maintenant, et j'accomplirai la mission qu'il m'a demandée.

-Drago, je ne peux pas croire que vous pensez véritablement cela. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Venez.

-Non !

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si vous êtes de leur côté ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir livré ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je vous ai aidé parce que vous avez toujours été là pour moi, vous m'avez toujours soutenu et vous avez toujours cru en moi. C'est une faveur que je ne vous ferai qu'une seule fois.

-Comme vous voudrez. Mais si vous restez ici, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprendra que je me suis enfui il enquêtera pour savoir si quelqu'un est impliqué.

-Il ne me soupçonnera pas.

-Vous en êtes bien sûr ? Moi je n'en suis pas convaincu.

-De toute façon il ne me tuera pas.

Severus n'ajouta rien, mais il était toujours sceptique. Ils avaient atteint tous les deux la porte de sortie. Severus l'ouvrit et se tourna vers Drago.

-Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard pour en reparler.

-N'oubliez pas, le chemin de droite.

-Merci Drago.

Sans rien ajouter, Drago tourna les talons mais Severus ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir ainsi, en prenant le risque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prenne à lui. Il brandit sa baguette et lui effaça le souvenir de sa rencontre avec lui dans le couloir, et de la façon dont il l'avait aidé. Pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait le regard un peu vide, Severus referma la porte et prit le chemin qu'il lui avait indiqué. Il espérait qu'aucun Mangemort ne fasse de ronde en extérieur, après tout il ne savait pas si la réunion dont avait parlé Malefoy avait vraiment lieu ou non. Il espérait qu'il ait dit la vérité, premièrement parce que cela voudrait dire que tous les Mangemorts étaient à l'intérieur et qu'il aurait plus de facilité à sortir. Et deuxièmement car si n'y avait pas de réunion, les trois Mangemorts à qui il avait menti pourraient parler et Voldemort pourrait le soupçonner d'avoir menti dans le but d'aider Severus à sortir. Il essaya de ne pas penser davantage à Drago, et se promit d'en discuter avec Dumbledore s'il arrivait à sortir d'ici. Il atteignit enfin la grille, n'eu aucun mal à sortir et éprouva une joie immense quand il réussit à transplaner.

* * *

(1) Ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est bien Pettigrow qui a rapporté l'existence et une partie du contenu de la Prophétie à Voldemort dans cette histoire.


	9. Panique sur le Chemin de Traverse

**CHAPITRE NEUF : PANIQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**

-Allez debout vous deux, c'est l'heure !

-Hermione c'est notre chambre ici, sort de là !

-Ron, ça fait trois fois qu'on vous appelle ! Préparez vous et venez prendre votre petit déjeuner, on part pour le Chemin de Traverse dans une demi heure !

Ron s'étira dans son lit, ce qui fit tomber son drap au sol tandis que Harry, réveillé tant bien que mal, chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il les mit sur son nez et vit que Ron avait autant de mal que lui à émerger.

-Non mais sérieux, quelle idée de partir si tôt pour le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est parce qu'on n'a pas mal de choses à acheter. Et puis, peut-être que ta mère veut aller rendre visite à Fred et George, on ne les a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps.

-Mouais, tu dois avoir raison. On ferait mieux de s'habiller et de descendre pour ne pas être en retard sinon Maman risque de s'énerver.

Ils se préparèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la salle à manger. Ils croisèrent Mrs Weasley qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens tout en apportant le petit déjeuner depuis la cuisine. Hermione était assise sur l'une des chaises, en train de lire la Gazette du Sorcier, comme à son habitude et Ginny était un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre. Elle attacha une enveloppe à la patte d'un hibou puis vint s'asseoir à son tour.

-À qui tu écrivais à une heure pareille ? demanda Ron intrigué.

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je suis sûre que c'était encore pour écrire une lettre d'amour à ton petit Dean adoré.

-Ça suffit arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, l'air à la fois outrée et gênée.

-Ça veut dire que j'ai raison.

-Oui j'écrivais à Dean et alors ? On va se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde.

-Ça me regarde parce que tu es ma sœur. Et franchement c'est quoi cette manie de toujours vouloir être collée à lui.

-Tu dis ça simplement parce que tu n'as jamais été avec personne. Alors à ta place, je te conseillerais de te trouver une copine au lieu de t'occuper de ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire avec Dean.

-Pfff, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Harry et moi on s'en fiche de ne pas avoir de copine, hein Harry ? On a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de chercher à se caser. Et c'est pareil pour Hermione.

Cette dernière releva la tête de son journal mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, tout comme Harry d'ailleurs, Ginny rajouta.

-Non ça n'a rien à voir. Toi tu n'as jamais eu personne. Harry est sorti avec Cho l'année dernière. Il sait ce que ça fait quand on éprouve quelque chose de fort pour quelqu'un. Et Hermione c'est pareil, elle est sortie avec Victor Krum. Mais toi tu n'as jamais eu de copine !

-Ça suffit ! On n'était pas en train de parler de moi mais de toi, toujours à bécoter Dean Thomas sous mon nez. Et ça commence à devenir pénible.

Il était en colère mais ses oreilles qui avaient viré aux rouges trahissaient la gêne qu'il ressentait.

-Vraiment tu exagères ! Tu nous as vu nous embrasser une fois, au début de l'été quand il est venu passer quelques jours à la maison.

-Oui et bien c'était largement suffisamment ! Je n'ai pas envie que ça se reproduise cette année, ni à devoir me demander si je vais tomber sur vous à chaque fois que j'entrerai dans la Salle Commune.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne fera rien dans un endroit où tu puisses tomber sur nous.

Il allait rajouter quelque chose car ce qu'elle venait de dire ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde mais Mrs Weasley entra de nouveau dans la salle à manger et les pressa pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner en leur disant que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre les attendaient déjà près du Chemin de Traverse. Quand ils sortirent enfin, une voiture du Ministère les attendait, qui avait été apparemment envoyée seulement sur Ordre du Ministre parce que Harry se trouvait avec les Weasley. Le voyage leur parut durer une éternité quand enfin ils arrivèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, qui était totalement méconnaissable. Harry avait toujours vu l'endroit qu'une fois par an, à chaque fois qu'il venait pour faire ses achats pour Poudlard et il avait toujours vu le Pub plein à craquer. Même Hagrid qui y passait beaucoup plus de temps lui avait toujours décrit l'endroit comme très animé, toujours remplis par les habitués des lieux et par des voyageurs venant des quatre coins du monde, mais ce jour là, l'endroit avait quelque chose de lugubre. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste un vieux sorcier attablé dans un coin et Tom, le patron du Pub, d'habitude si sympathique, leva à peine la tête en les voyant arriver, l'air renfrogné.

Et le Chemin de Traverse n'était guerre plus reluisant. D'habitude toujours animé avec des vitrines pleines de couleurs, la ruelle était désormais presque déserte, certainement depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu pendant les vacances. Le trio avait lu un article la veille qui annonçait que rien n'avait été trouvé pour l'instant pour contrer les créatures qui s'en étaient prises aux passants et le petit groupe se rendit rapidement compte que mise à part les élèves de Poudlard et leurs proches, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'allée commerçante. Harry regarda cependant plus attentivement et il vit qu'il y avait tout de même de nombreux Aurors qui faisaient des va-et-vient, certainement dans le périmètre qu'on leur avait donné, toujours aux aguets. Il reconnu également Elizabeth et Tonks en grande conversation près de l'apothicaire, elles aussi regardaient avec attention les personnes présentes et le comportement de tout le monde.

-Bon, lança Mrs Weasley, comme vous le voyez la sécurité a été renforcée ici mais ça n'empêche que je ne veux pas m'attarder. Normalement Bill doit nous rejoindre ici pour nous donner l'argent qu'il a récupéré à Gringotts pour nous éviter de perdre du temps là-bas, ensuite j'irai avec Ginny pour ses achats. Vous trois, vous pourrez vous débrouillez ? De toute façon il y a Hagrid un peu plus loin, il vous accompagnera jusqu'à toutes les boutiques où vous devez aller. On se retrouve ensuite près de Gringotts et on ira dire bonjour à Fred et George.

-Oui c'est très bien comme ca.

Bill arriva, et il donna une bourse à Mrs Weasley, ainsi qu'une à Hermione et enfin une à Harry. Il avait profité de sa condition d'employé chez Gringotts pour passer dans les trois coffres et prendre suffisamment d'argent pour chacun car beaucoup de gens venaient ces derniers temps pour retirer toutes leurs économies, et il y avait chaque jour plusieurs heures d'attentes devant la banque. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps et repartit aussitôt vers le fond du Chemin de Traverse. Mrs Weasley alla dans la direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure pour faire faire de nouvelles robes à Ginny, mais le trio n'avait pas besoin de vêtements – même si Ron fit une légère allusion à sa mère prétextant le contraire – et ils décidèrent d'aller directement chez Fleury & Bott pour aller acheter leurs manuels.

-Hermione sincèrement, pourquoi est ce que tu continues toutes tes matières ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'avoir toujours autant de livres à lire ?

Vu qu'elle avait décidé de poursuivre ses 10 matières et que Harry et Ron n'en avaient plus que 6, leur pile de livre était bien moins conséquente.

-Je continue toutes mes matières simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, et je ne veux me fermer aucune porte. Vous deux vous avez eu de la chance que l'on change de professeur pour les Potions, sinon vous n'auriez pas pu vous présenter à la formation pour devenir Auror dans deux ans.

-On n'a pas besoin de cette formation pour le devenir ! On en a déjà fait bien plus que la plupart des Aurors actuels, surtout Harry.

-Oui je suppose qu'on peut valoriser l'expérience dans certains cas, lança Hermione malgré tout perplexe. Mais moi je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire après Poudlard et je préfère avoir le choix en sortant de l'école.

-De toute façon on le sait déjà que toi tu finiras Ministre de la Magie Hermione !

-N'importe quoi !

Elle avait dit cela alors qu'elle s'était mise à rougir et alla près du comptoir pour payer tous ses livres. En sortant de la boutique, elle percuta quelqu'un, lâchant au passage quelques grimoires. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait bousculé se baissa aussitôt pour les lui ramasser, avant de lui redonne, un large sourire dessiné sur son visage, qui la fit rougir.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle gênée, Harry et Ron arrivant juste à ce moment là. Ils restèrent un peu à l'écart.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Hermione c'est bien ça ?

-Ou…oui, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ce garçon de sa vie. Il semblait avec le même âge que le trio, le visage angélique, très beau garçon, des cheveux chatais coupés assez courts et un sourire charmeur.

-Je m'appelle Matthew McKenzie, j'entre en dernière année à Serdaigle. Luna m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu as même une sacrée réputation dans notre maison. Tu es très brillante et bien qu'on soit dans la maison qui regroupe les plus érudits, on s'intéresse aux autres étudiants travailleurs dans les autres maisons.

-C'est drôle, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi, lança Hermione, sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas forcément flatteur pour lui.

Il eut malgré tout un petit rire amusé avant de rajouter :

-Ca ne m'étonne pas du tout. Luna n'est pas du genre à parler sur ses camarades de maison. Je suis désolé je dois y aller, mais je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt. Je vois que tu continues les cours d'Arithmancie l'année prochaine, ajouta-t-il en regardant le grimoire qu'il avait ramassé pour elle. C'est un cours commun aux 6 et 7 années je crois, car il n'y a que peu de monde qui a choisit de le suivre. Alors je te dis à bientôt.

-A bientôt Matthew, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi aussi.

Il entra à son tour chez Fleury & Bott, sans un regard pour Ron et plus étrangement sans un regard pour Harry. C'était bien la première fois que lui passait devant lui sans le dévisager, ni même sans faire attention à lui.

-On y va ? lança simplement Hermione.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard complice qui ne signifiait qu'une chose, il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet de ce garçon sorti de nulle part tout de suite.

Le reste de leurs achats se passa sans encombre et quand ils sortirent de la dernière boutique où ils devaient se rendre, celle de l'apothicaire qui se trouvait près de Gringotts, ils aperçurent Fol Oeil dans un coin également en train de patrouiller près des portes de la banque, à l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur lui car les portes de Gringotts s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Rufus Scrimgeour, en personne. Il était suivi par Kingsley et par un autre sorcier, très jeune, apparemment lui aussi chargé de sa sécurité.

Un homme assez petit et mince, avec une grande moustache et un chapeau sur la tête s'avança et pris une photo avec l'énorme appareil qu'il avait autour du cou. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se présenta comme reporter pour la Gazette et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de la situation sur le Chemin de Traverse et de ce qu'il comptait faire pour garantir la sécurité des sorciers. Les quelques personnes présentes s'avancèrent, curieuses, et bientôt un grand groupe s'était attroupé autour du Ministre. Hermione était très intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire et elle s'avança un peu plus, suivit d'Elizabeth et de Tonks. Ron rejoignit Mrs Weasley et Ginny qui avaient elles aussi fini leurs achats.

-Allons allons Mesdames et Messieurs, commença Scrimgeour, vous savez tous désormais que nous vivons des temps difficiles et que le Ministère fait tout, à la fois pour protéger la population et également pour lutter contre les agissements de Vous-savez-qui et de ses partisans. Nous suggérons, comme c'est le cas depuis le début de l'été et l'annonce officielle du retour du Mage Noir que les gens soient extrêmement prudents et qu'ils respectent les consignes de sécurité qui leurs ont été envoyées régulièrement. Nous faisons notre maximum pour…

Harry n'écouta pas la suite de son petit discours improvisé, il savait de toute façon qu'il n'apprendrait pas grande chose de nouveau. Ron, Hermione et certains membres de l'Ordre et surtout Mr Weasley lui avaient beaucoup parlé du nouveau Ministre en disant que bien qu'il ait des défauts, il n'avait pas une position facile et qu'il avait au moins l'avantage d'agir contrairement à Fudge. Mais Harry avait été tellement critiqué et rabaissé par le Ministère l'année précédente qu'au fond de lui, il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance et certainement pas pour régler la situation concernant Voldemort et ses partisans. Il s'avait désormais que cette tâche lui incombait et la seule personne avec qui il devrait préparer son affrontement proche ou lointain avec son ennemi c'était Dumbledore et personne d'autre.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du groupe sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et s'approcha à quelques mètres de là, de la boutique d'Ollivander. Il n'y avait pas fait attention plus tôt mais cette fois il vit que la boutique du vendeur de baguettes magiques était laissée à l'abandon. Sur la vitrine, il y avait une affiche officielle du Ministère de la Magie annonçant que le sorcier était porté disparu depuis plusieurs semaines et que si quelqu'un avait une quelconque information sur ce qui lui était arrivé ou s'il l'avait vu, il devait se manifester auprès du Service créé spécialement pour les personnes disparues. Harry n'arrivait pas à la croire. Il regarda à l'intérieur, tout était sombre et froid. Le souvenir lui revint alors en tête de la fois où il était entré, i ans, pour acheter sa baguette magique. Il se revoyait debout, près du bureau, abasourdit devant le comportement étrange d'Ollivander et il fut empli d'une grande nostalgie car il avait vécu de nombreuses choses depuis ce jour là. Le temps où il était innocent et où il n'avait besoin de s'inquiéter de rien d'autre que de découvrir ce nouveau monde magique qui s'ouvrait à lui apparut soudain comme très lointain.

Un mouvement au fond de la boutique la ramena à la réalité. Il s'approcha encore plus de la vitrine, jusqu'à pratiquement coller son visage contre la vitre pour voir un peu mieux à l'intérieur et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il vit apparaître devant lui une silhouette cadavérique. En voyant sa peau blanchâtre en lambeau et des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, vides, sans vie, Harry fut parcourut d'un frisson. C'était donc à cela que ressemblait les Inferi. Il prit sa baguette magique mais l'Inferius se jeta sur lui en brisant la vitrine du magasin. Prit de vitesse, Harry trébucha et se retrouva allongé au sol sur le dos, la créature sur lui, gesticulant dans tous les sens la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle tentait de lui arrachait un bout de visage. Il l'attrapa par la gorge de sa main gauche pour l'éloigner un peu, entendant au loin les gens qui se tenaient près du Ministre hurler, sans pouvoir s'en inquiéter plus que cela.

-Incendio !

L'Inferius fut projeté de nouveau dans la boutique d'Ollivander, dans un jet de flammes lancé par Harry.

-Harry, est ce que ça va ?

Hermione s'était rapprochée et l'aida à se relever, suivit par Ron, Mr Weasley et Tonks.

-Il y en a partout, FUYEZ ! cria un homme en courant à toute vitesse.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où il venait, près de Gringotts, là où se trouvaient toujours les autres passants et ils virent que des dizaines d'Inferi étaient apparus. Un mouvement de panique s'empara alors de la foule, tout le monde criait et tentait de se frayer en chemin en courant dans tous les sens, au milieu des sorts lancés par les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre. Les Inferi venaient de l'allée des Embrumes, puis d'autres apparurent des boutiques abandonnées comme celles d'Ollivander, en brisant également les vitrines et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt encerclés.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, tout de suite, s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Ils commencèrent à repousser certains Inferi pour se frayer un chemin et rejoindre le reste du groupe et de l'escorte. Un peu plus loin, le Ministre tentait de les détruire mais comme les autres il n'arrivait qu'à les repousser momentanément, les créatures revenaient, toujours plus nombreuses. De nouveaux Aurors apparurent et il leur donna pour ordre de vérifier que tout le monde puisse s'échapper sain et sauf. Ils partirent tous vers différents coins du Chemin de Traverse pour guider les personnes pétrifiées par la peur ou bien blessées quant une des créatures agrippa Scrimgeour à la cheville avant de le mordre. Celui-ci tomba à terre, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte puisque pris dans leurs propres combats. Il repoussa de nouvelles créatures mais d'autres commencèrent à l'attraper au niveau des jambes. L'une d'entre elle s'approcha en titubant et était sur le point de le mordre au cou quand elle fut projetée quelques mètres plus loin, avant de mourir dans des flammes noires. Scrimgeour se tourna et vit que c'était Severus qui venait de jeter ce sort inconnu. Ce dernier débarrassa le Ministre des autres créatures autour de lui et l'aida à se relever. Il était dans un sale état, il portait encore la marque de sa torture récente mais Scrimgeour n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention.

-Severus Rogue…vous utilisez la Magie Noire.

-Inutile de vous inquiéter Monsieur le Ministre, c'est une forme de magie que je maîtrise parfaitement. La magie blanche n'a aucun effet permanent sur ces créatures, elles sont créées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'unique but de le servir et il n'y a qu'avec la Magie Noire, qu'il affectionne, qu'on peut s'en débarrasser. Les sortilèges de feu ne font que les repousser légèrement.

Il lança un sort sur deux nouveaux Inferi qui s'approchaient.

-Vos Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre présents semblent avoir la situation en main. Vous devriez partir maintenant Monsieur le Ministre.

-Oui je…je pense que vous avez raison.

Un flash les éblouit, c'était le reporter de la gazette qui venait de les prendre en photo.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites ?! lança Scrimgeour. Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le moment !

-Vous plaisantez ! Cet homme vient de vous sauvez la vie et c'est l'un des rares à pouvoir détruire ces créatures atroces. Je vais faire un article sur lui et j'aurai l'exclusivité !

Il reprit une photo de Severus, en l'aveuglant à moitié au passage, puis ajouta.

-J'ai noté votre nom, Severus Rogue. Je ne manquerai pas de vous recontacter rapidement.

Puis il transplana sans que le Maître des Potions ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Le Ministre disparut à son tour après l'avoir remercié, puis ce dernier alla rejoindre les Aurors pour détruire les créatures qui restaient.

-Severus !

Elizabeth se précipita vers lui, alors qu'il tombait à genoux, ses jambes incapables de soutenir son poids plus longtemps.

-Severus ! Mais ou est ce que tu étais ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Je…c'est une longue histoire. Ils ont tout découvert.

Elizabeth déglutit difficilement, elle voyait bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, de justesse.

-Mais quand ?

-La nuit dernière.

-Où est ce que tu étais ?

-Je suis allé à Ste Mangouste, je n'ai pas réussi à rejoindre le QG. Je n'avais pas suffisamment de forces. Mais je crois que je ne peux pas encore faire le voyage.

-Je vais t'y amener ! s'exclama t-e-elle sans hésiter.

-Tu ne peux pas Elizabeth. On ne peut pas faire voyager quelqu'un avec nous par les portails.

-Alors je vais te ramener à Ste Mangouste, et je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Ils ont besoin de toi ici, ajouta Severus en regardant tout autour d'eux.

C'était le chaos général, mais le Chemin commençait à se vider petit à petit.

-Ils sont assez nombreux, ajouta Elizabeth en souriant.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autres, ils disparurent.

-Papa ! On est là !

Un peu plus loin, Fred et George Weasley arrivèrent près du groupe, en se frayant un chemin, repoussant quelques Inferi au passage.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! lança Mr Weasley.

-On a vu ce qui se passait depuis la boutique. On est venu aider !

-Oui après tout, on fait partie de l'Ordre nous aussi. Même si ce n'est pas à temps plein !

-ARTHUR ! Arthur quelle horreur !

C'était Mrs Weasley qui venait d'arriver, elle était livide, en pleure et elle tremblait.

-Molly !? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Ginny ?

-Je ne sais pas je l'ai perdu ! Il y a eu ce mouvement de foule, je l'ai quitté des yeux une seconde et je ne sais pas où elle est !

-Calme toi on va la retrouver !

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

-Tu ne dois pas penser comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle a pu se cacher quelque part. Tonks, tu veux bien ramenez ces trois là au quartier général pendant qu'on la cherche ?

-Oui bien sûr, lança Tonks.

-Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici avant que vous l'ayez retrouvé ! protesta Ron.

-Ron ce n'est pas le moment !

-Plus on sera à la chercher, plus vite on la retrouvera.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit de faire.

-Non on va rester pour vous aider il a raison ! s'exclama Harry.

-C'est hors de question Potter.

C'était Fol Oeil qui était apparut près du groupe. Il avait un regard noir, comme toujours lorsque quelqu'un ne suivait pas les règles mais il avait également l'air épuisé.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'y a presque plus d'Inferi, on pourrait aider.

-Est ce que vous réfléchissez parfois ? Sincèrement je me le demande. Il ne reste que peu d'Inferi désormais, certes, mais d'autres peuvent venir, tout comme d'autres créatures et des Mangemorts. Je vous signale que vous êtes la cible principale de l'ennemi et qu'en restant ici vous mettez en danger toutes les personnes qui sont responsables de votre sécurité. Est ce que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Dans ce cas c'est réglé, trancha Mr Weasley en regardant le trio. Vous allez repartir pour le Quartier Général, escortés, et les autres vous rejoindront dès qu'ils…

-GINNY !

C'était Mrs Weasley qui venait de crier. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ginny au loin, à l'angle d'une boutique, visiblement elle était blessée. Elle s'écrasa sur le sol, tandis qu'un Inferius sortit de la boutique, en se jetant sur elle.

-GINNY NON !

Le temps qu'ils se retournent, aucun des membres du groupe n'eut le temps de réagir, mais au moment où elle allait être mordue, Dean Thomas apparut et projeta la créature au loin. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione coururent vers eux alors que les membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent lentement, en se débarrassant des dernières créatures.

-Oh Ginny ! Mrs Weasley prit sa fille dans ses bras en la serrant fort, puis elle la lâcha et elle prit Dean dans ses bras à son tour, en pleurs. Merci Dean, merci de tout cœur, si tu n'avais pas été là…Elle fondit en larmes et le serra à nouveau avant de le relâcher finalement.

-Maman je vais bien, lança la jeune fille. Je suis juste blessée à la jambe.

Harry était content qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Ginny, il savait que sinon Mr et Mrs Weasley auraient été abattus. Sa tête devient alors très lourde, et il commença à se sentir mal il avait la nausée. Sa vision se brouilla et il se retrouva à survoler Londres, comme s'il était à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sut instinctivement que ce qu'il voyait était ce que Voldemort voyait à ce moment précis, qu'il survolait Londres actuellement et qu'il pourrait être bientôt sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Il faut qu'on s'en aille, lança-t-il.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Mrs Weasley. Puisqu'on a retrouvé Ginny on peut…

-Il faut qu'on quitte le Chemin de Traverse, MAINTENANT !

-Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

Il ne put rien ajouter de plus car une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne. Il se plia en deux, en tenant sa tête dans sa main au niveau de sa cicatrice qui était brûlante et les autres comprirent aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Le reste de ce qui se produisit resta très vague dans son esprit, il avait les yeux fermés et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le débarrasse de cette douleur insupportable. Il fut prit d'une nouvelle nausée, bien plus grande que la première, quelqu'un avait dû certainement le faire transplaner avec lui et puis plus rien, il perdit connaissance.

oOo

Severus se réveilla dans un lit douillet, qu'il n'aurait eu envie de quitter pour rien au monde. Il s'était endormi ou du moins il avait perdu connaissance à bout de force, chaque partie de son corps le faisant souffrir atrocement et il maintenant il se réveillait en pleine forme, à peine un peu fatigué. En ouvrant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas au QG de l'Ordre, mais probablement à Ste Mangouste. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté endormi mais au moins l'année scolaire n'avait pas encore commencé. Il entendit plusieurs voix s'élever, dont une qu'il reconnu facilement.

-Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois ! dit Elizabeth sur un ton sec, dégagez d'ici.

-Je vous demande simplement de vérifier s'il est réveillé. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui pour mon article.

-Et je vous le répète pour la énième fois, il est toujours inconscient et il a besoin de repos.

-Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'il sera remis ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il avait beaucoup de blessures graves, et même des blessures que je n'avais encore jamais vues.

-J'aimerais voir un Medicomage pour en parler avec lui.

-Mais JE suis Medicomage. Et si vous ne déguerpissez pas rapidement d'ici, j'appelle la sécurité.

-Ca va, inutile de le prendre comme ça. Je vous laisse ma carte. Donnez-la-lui dès qu'il se réveillera.

-Dehors !

Severus eut un petit sourire en imaginant Elizabeth folle de rage. Elle avait son petit caractère, et lui même avait rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser dans son lit, en vain. Il n'avait pas encore assez de force, il avait peut-être surestimé son état. Visiblement elle l'avait entendu, elle venait d'ouvrir un des rideaux autour de son lit.

-Severus ! Tu es réveillé ! Non reste allongé, ta blessure au torse n'est pas encore entièrement refermée !

Il regarda son buste, il avait plusieurs bandages avec des traces de sang. On avait dû lui changer ses pansements à plusieurs reprises, et pourtant la blessure étant encore ouverte. Pas étonnant vu qu'elle lui avait été infligée par Voldemort.

-On est à Ste Mangouste ? articula-t-il difficilement.

-Oui. Tu as perdu connaissance quand je nous ai fait transplaner du Chemin de Traverse. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir guérir toutes tes blessures moi même mais il fallait bien que j'essaye. Je suis encore Medicomage en fonction ici jusqu'au 31 août, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant, en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

La main d'Elizabeth était juste à côté de la sienne, il avait envie de l'attraper, il avait envie de la caresser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se revoyait dans cette salle de torture, lutant pour fermer son esprit, pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Il n'était même pas sûr d'y être arrivé. Yaxley était le seul à avoir vu la sorcière distinctement dans son esprit, mais à cette heure là, il devait être probablement mort.

-Il faut que je parle à Albus ! Il faut que je lui dise ce qui s'est passé.

-Il est venu ici. Je lui ai envoyé une note pour le prévenir, lui aussi il s'est inquiété après ta disparition.

Severus soupira. Alors il savait déjà qu'il avait perdu sa condition d'espion. Il attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet, et fit apparaître son Patronus, un immense corbeau. Il lui murmura quelque chose qu'Elizabeth n'entendit pas; et juste après le Patronus disparut pour aller délivrer son message.

-Severus, il faut que tu te reposes. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu as traversé, ce par quoi tu es passé mais…

-Non en effet, tu ne peux.

-Si tu acceptais de m'en parler, ça te ferait peut-être du bien.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

-Crois-moi Elizabeth, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches ce qui s'est passé pour moi là-bas.

-Au contraire, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose, dit-elle en posant une main délicatement sur la partie de ton torse qui n'était pas recouverte de bandage.

Il frissonna, et se mit à trembler sous le contact si agréable de sa peau avec la sienne mais elle retira sa main aussitôt, croyant le faire souffrir à cause de sa blessure. Renoncer à elle était de loin la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre en danger, plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

-Elizabeth…

-Tu as besoin de te reposer, je vais te laisser, dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

Il soupira, et acquiesça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas encore assez d'énergie pour se lancer dans une discussion avec elle.

-Tu as pris la carte que ce journaliste t'a laissé tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il avant qu'elle parte.

-Tu…tu étais réveillé ?

-Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sortit la carte de visite de sa poche, mais la garda dans ses mains.

-Tu ne devrais pas te préoccupais de ça pour l'instant, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tes blessures étaient très graves, et certaines ne sont pas encore totalement guéries.

-Je pense être assez grand pour connaître mes priorités et savoir si je suis ou non en état de donner une interview.

Elle baissa la tête, et déposa la carte sur sa table de chevet.

-Comme tu voudras.

Et sans un dernier regard pour lui, elle sortit de la chambre.

De son côté, quand Harry se réveilla, Hermione et Ron étaient à son chevet. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui. La sensation de nausée qu'il avait ressentit était bien due au transplanage, c'était Mr Weasley qui l'avait ramené ici et il avait été très inquiet en voyant Harry, inconscient, à leur arrivée. Apparemment, le Ministre était furieux car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel incident avait pu se produire, normalement les Aurors étaient censés avoir fouillé tous les lieux abandonnés pour éviter qu'une chose pareille ne se produise. En plus de cela, un journaliste avait fait un article peu élogieux en disant qu'il y avait de grosses failles dans la sécurité et des lacunes dans la politique de défense de Scrimgeour, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus en colère.

Harry ne leur parla pas de la vision qu'il avait partagée avec Voldemort. Il se contenta de leur dire que sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal et qu'il avait eu le pressentiment qu'il allait venir. Ils ne posèrent pas plus de question et tous les trois passèrent les quelques jours restant enfermés, sous haute surveillance. La nuit avant le jour de la rentrée, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il repensa à la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand il s'était retrouvé à la place de Voldemort, et se demanda comment il pouvait partager la même vision que lui.

Dans son dernier rêve, Voldemort était de nouveau installé dans le cachot humide, là où se trouvaient les Cristaux, mais cette fois ils avaient une couleur qui lui semblait moins pâle que la première fois. Des torches étaient désormais allumées dans la salle et un fauteuil avait également été installé en face du socle, sur lequel Voldemort était installé et pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait deux ouvertures de quelques centimètres de diamètres de chaque côté du socle, à peine assez grande pour y faire passer une main. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Voldemort fit, enfonçant ses deux avants bras jusqu'au coude dans chacune des fentes, alors qu'au dessus, tout autour cristaux, un liquide rouge commençait à remplir le récipient.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, son tee-shirt trempé de sueur et une douleur étrange au niveau des avants bras. Il se rallongea dans son lit, tentant de se calmer et se mit sur le côté en se disant qu'il aurait de nombreux points à aborder avec Dumbledore une fois à Poudlard.


	10. Début des Hostilités

**CHAPITRE DIX : DÉBUT DES HOSTILITÉS**

Le 1er Septembre était finalement arrivé et comme le voulait la coutume depuis de nombreuses années maintenant, le voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross fut une véritable expédition pour la famille Weasley, Harry et Hermione. Comme toujours ils étaient affreusement en retard et même si cette année, les jumeaux n'étaient pas du voyage, il restait encore beaucoup de bagages à acheminer, sans parler de l'escorte qui avait été mise en place pour les protéger. Harry fut soulagé de voir enfin la locomotive du Poudlard express une fois qu'il eu franchi le portail et, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, il alla déposer ses affaires et la cage d'Hedwige dans un wagon vide. Ils redescendirent ensuite pour dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'à Remus et Tonks qui les avaient accompagnés.

-Faites bien attention à vous d'accord, lança Mrs Weasley.

-T'inquiète pas Maman on ne risque rien.

-Vous allez voir, la protection a été renforcée comme le voulait le nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes.

-On se reverra peut-être plus tôt que prévu, lança Remus. Certains membres de l'Ordre rendront visite à Dumbledore régulièrement pour le tenir informé des missions qu'il nous a confiées sans avoir à utiliser les hiboux. J'espère pouvoir venir dans quelques semaines.

-Et ne faites pas de choses idiotes, ajouta Mrs Weasley à l'intention du trio. Je sais que vous avez le chic pour vous attirez des ennuis !

-Maman, on ne fait pas exprès de s'attirer des ennuis, ils s'imposent à nous sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire.

-Oui et bien les choses ont changé maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de vous retrouver dans de pareilles situations ! Faites bien attention. Et toi aussi prend soin de toi ma chérie !

Elle prit Ginny dans ses bras et tous montèrent dans le train en leur faisant un dernier signe de la main avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin pour que quiconque puisse distinguer leur silhouette. Harry était assis dans un wagon avec Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna mais après quelques minutes, Ron et Hermione prirent leurs robes de sorciers avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

-Où est ce que vous allez ? demanda Harry.

-Oh…heu…excuse nous Harry mais tu sais on doit, enfin c'est comme l'année dernière on doit aller faire un petit tour et aller dans le wagon qui nous est réservé.

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler, et en plus de tenir sa robe de sorcier elle avait un objet dans les mains et Harry reconnu son insigne de préfet.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

-Oui on repassera un peu plus tard. À tout à l'heure.

Harry passa la grande majorité du trajet à plaisanter avec Neville et Luna, quand elle voulait bien lever ses yeux du Chicaneur. Ce n'est que quand elle eu terminé de le lire en entier qu'elle lui raconta en détail son voyage en Suède avec son père à la recherche de Ronflak. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à Poudlard, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se changer pour enfiler leur uniforme, Ginny et Dean entrèrent dans le wagon en se tenant la main.

-Salut, comment ça va vous trois ?

-Bien et toi Dean ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Neville.

-Pas trop mal, malgré une petite frayeur sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il sourit à Ginny et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en la tenant par la taille. Cette dernière avait l'air un peu gênée, surtout en regardant Harry qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

-Harry, dit-elle. Hermione et Ron m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils ne pourront pas repasser par ici avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Je dois leur emmener leurs affaires à l'avant du train, ils sont chargés d'aider les premières années.

-Ah d'accord.

-Hey au fait, vous avez vu l'article page 4 dans la Gazette du Sorcier ?

-Quel article ? demanda Harry.

Il fronça les sourcils, persuadé d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle attaque en prenant l'exemplaire que lui tendait Dean. Ils avaient pris tellement de retard en se préparant ce matin là avant de partir du quartier général qu'il avait oublié le sien là-bas avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lire.

-L'article sur Rogue voyons ! Tout le monde n'a pas arrêté d'en parler cet après-midi ! Vas y garde le, nous il faut qu'on y aille.

Il aida Ginny à descendre les males de Hermione et Ron et la cage de Coq.

-Oui ils nous attendent. À plus tard !

Ils sortirent tous les deux du wagon tandis que Harry ouvrit vigoureusement le journal page 4. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant une photo de Rogue, les bras croisés devant lui l'air triomphant avec un rictus mauvais qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire.

 _SEVERUS ROGUE : L'ESPION DE DUMBLEDORE QUI AGISSAIT DANS L'OMBRE_

 _Rencontre avec le seul et unique sorcier ayant réussi à tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _C'est une exclusivité que nous vous offrons aujourd'hui dans la Gazette du Sorcier avec le portrait de sorcier exceptionnel, Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions au Collège Poudlard, qui a souvent été dénigré par son entourage, incompris de ses proches et de ses collègues et qui a activement participé dans l'ombre à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souvenez vous, c'était ce même Severus Rogue qui avait été pressenti il y a un peu plus de deux ans pour recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin suite à son rôle majeur dans la capture du détenu évadé d'Azkaban Sirius Black, aujourd'hui décédé. Finalement, Sirius Black avait réussi à s'enfuir de sa cellule provisoire à Poudlard dans des conditions qui restent toujours floues et il n'avait finalement pas obtenu sa distinction, une chose qui changera peut-être ces prochains jours._

 _En effet hier, alors que le Ministre de la Magie se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse et précisément à la Banque Gringotts pour affaires, il a été attaqué par des Inferi comme les autres personnes présentes ce jour là dans la matinée et il a été sauvé in extremis par l'intervention du sorcier. Suite à cet incident, Rufus Scrimgeour, après avoir remis en cause l'organisation de sa garde rapprochée, a invité Severus Rogue à venir le voir au Ministère pour le remercier publiquement et lui offrir de travailler à se sécurité à temps plein. Notre source qui était sur place au moment de cette annonce affirme que le Professeur Rogue, bien que se disant très honoré par cette demande, a décliné l'offre du Ministre, annonçant qu'il était fidèle à Albus Dumbledore et qu'il ne quitterait pas sa place au collège Poudlard, qui passera cette année de professeur de Potions à professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

 _Et comme nous vous l'annoncions au début de cet article, nous vous informons en exclusivité, après avoir pris contact avec Albus Dumbledore, que Severus Rogue avait été entraîné dans les rangs des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui par son entourage douteux de l'époque. Mais, Albus Dumbledore nous affirme qu'vant la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Professeur Rogue avait renoncé à servir le Mage Noir et qu'il avait offert ses services au directeur de Poudlard, tout en continuant à se faire passer pour un Mangemort. Depuis lors et ce jusqu'à sa chute il y a 15 ans, le sorcier avait œuvré comme espion auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, et avait ainsi donné des informations cruciales qui avaient permis de sauver de nombreuses vies, une position d'espion qu'il avait reprit il y a un an suite au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _Il va sans dire que cette information n'aurait pas pu vous être révélée aujourd'hui par notre rédaction si Severus Rogue n'avait pas perdu sa condition d'espion, comme ce fut le cas au cours de l'été. En effet, dans des circonstances qui restent encore floues et probablement alors qu'il était en mission pour Albus Dumbledore, il a été démasqué par les Mangemorts et torturé de nombreuses heures avant de réussir à s'échapper sans divulguer la moindre information cruciale à Vous-savez-qui ou à ses partisans. Tout cela démontre chez Severus Rogue de grandes qualités d'occlumens ainsi qu'un grand talent magique. Nous avons en effet mené notre enquête et nous avons découvert que le Professeur Rogue, qui s'illustre particulièrement dans les domaines des Potions et de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, est également très doué en sortilèges et qu'il est lui même l'auteur de nombreux sorts comme le sortilège Levicorpus._

 _Nous avons pu prendre contact avec Severus Rogue, qui a fait preuve d'une grande modestie quand nous lui avons parlé de sa possible obtention de l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe, en nous indiquant qu'une telle distinction ne serait pas appropriée par les temps que nous vivons, car de nombreuses personnes travaillent à la lutte contre le mal, et la majorité le font dans l'ombre comme c'était encore le cas pour lui même il y a quelques semaines._

 _Cette annonce fera sans doute de grands bouleversements dans la vie du brillant sorcier, qui semble être très proche d'Albus Dumbledore et qui pourrait peut-être à terme prendre sa place à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie si…_

Harry ferma les yeux et jeta le journal près de lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'en lire davantage.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

-Papa a tenu absolument à écrire un article aussi sur lui dans le Chicaneur. Il voulait que j'aille l'interviewer à la rentrée mais je lui ai dit que comme je n'étais pas à Serpentard, le Professeur Rogue n'accepterait sûrement pas.

-Pourtant sur la photo il a l'air d'être fier, ça sera une occasion de plus pour lui de se vanter, lança sèchement Harry.

-Tu as l'air énervé Harry.

-Bien sûr que je suis énervé ! Rogue a la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est un Mangemort et il le restera toujours. Et c'est pas parce qu'il a lancé un sortilège pour protéger le Ministre que ça fait de lui un saint ou un héros.

-Pourtant Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et il y a beaucoup de parents d'élèves qui se sentent rassurés de le savoir à Poudlard. J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler sur le quai de la gare, et pas seulement des élèves de Serpentard.

-C'est totalement idiot. Dumbledore a tort de lui faire confiance.

-Tu penses savoir mieux que le Professeur Dumbledore à qui on peut se fier ou non ? demanda Luna intriguée.

-Non, mais il peut faire des erreurs comme tout le monde. Il fait confiance à Rogue depuis toujours et moi je pense qu'il a tort et que ça lui portera préjudice un jour ou l'autre.

-Mais Harry…

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Neville ? Toi aussi tu détestes Rogue non ? Tu as vu comme il te mène la vie dure depuis la première année. Pourquoi tu prends se défense tout à coup ?

-Non Harry je ne le déteste pas. Il m'a toujours fait peur et je suis très mal à l'aise dans ses cours mais je veux croire en Dumbledore et en son jugement.

Harry voulu ajouter quelque chose, il commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui mais il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ni le Poudlard express ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter. Luna et Neville sortirent du wagon avec leurs affaires tandis que Harry restait debout, près de la fenêtre, à essayer de se calmer. Il regardait dehors, le temps était toujours gris et froid un orage était sur le point d'éclater. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la personne qui entra derrière lui.

-Alors Potter, on est drôlement pensif dis moi !

Harry se tourna brusquement et vit Malefoy, qui se tenait debout devant lui.

-C'est pas le moment Malefoy, je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver.

-Sinon quoi le balafré ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire sans ta petite Miss je sais tout et le grand rouquin qui te sers de garde du corps ?

-Je vois que tu n'es pas accompagné de tes deux gorilles et de ta bande non plus.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour te régler ton compte. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage pâle. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bonne mine.

Harry fit un pas vers lui, sa baguette dans sa main tandis que dans le couloir tout le monde s'activait pour sortir si bien que rapidement il n'y eu plus personne à bord à part eux.

-Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, tu as vraiment une sale tête. Ca ne viendrait pas de la Marque que l'on a apposé sur ton bras cet été par hasard ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça aussitôt qu'il eu prononcer ces mots et Harry cru voir l'espace d'une seconde de la peur sur son visage mais il n'en était pas sûr car l'expression qu'il avait détectée laissa place à de la colère.

-Pour qui tu te prends Potter !? Hein ? Pour l'Élu ? Tu crois que tu es le héros que tout le monde attend ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Il n'avait clairement pas envie de lui donner raison à propos de la Prophétie et de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à propos de lui et de Voldemort. C'est des bêtises ce que la Gazette du Sorcier raconte, comme quand il disait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour, ou plus récemment en faisant passer Rogue pour un saint. Si tu fais attention à ce qu'ils écrivent tu devrais plutôt penser que c'est lui le héros.

-Tu ne supportes simplement pas que l'attention ne soit pas dirigée vers toi. Tu te crois toujours supérieur et un jour ça se retournera contre toi.

-Est ce que c'est une menace que tu viens de me faire ? Tu as l'intention de t'en prendre à moi ? Est ce que c'est ça la mission que Voldemort t'a confié ?

Cette fois il était allé beaucoup trop loin, il n'était pas censé savoir que Voldemort lui avait demandé d'accomplir quelque chose et ça allait mettre Drago hors de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, le Serpentard lui lança un regard haineux mais il n'utilisa pas sa baguette pour autant.

-Tu vas finir comme ta mère Potter ! Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, et ce sera pareil pour toi !

Cette fois c'est Harry qui perdit son sang froid, et qui ouvrit les hostilités.

-Expelliarmus !

Drago fut projeté dehors par l'une des fenêtres du train qui vola en éclat. Pendant ce temps, Harry prit son sac à dos où il y avait toutes ses affaires. Quand il sortit du wagon pour se retrouver dans le couloir du train il vit Malefoy par terre le visage en sang. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et commença à lui jeter plusieurs sortilèges. Harry l'imita mais tout ce qu'ils réussirent à faire c'est briser une à une les fenêtres du train jusqu'à ce que Harry se retrouve devant une des portes de sortie face à Malefoy. Ils levèrent leur baguette en même temps mais une troisième personne les devança en les projetant chacun de leur côté avant qu'ils ne puissent lancer de sortilèges.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?

Harry, qui avait été projeté dans le train se releva péniblement et en sortit pour voir l'homme qui venait de lui lancer un sort. Avec son crâne rasé et son bouc parfaitement taillé Harry le reconnu tout de suite, c'était l'Auror qui avait accompagné Douglas Peterson le soir où il était parti de chez les Dursley.

-Mais enfin où est ce que vous vous croyez !?

Il agrippa Harry par le col de sa chemise et le regarda dans les yeux avant que son regard ne se pose sur sa cicatrice.

-Mr Potter, on dirait que vous avez besoin de votre dose de spectacle encore cette année ! On m'a parlé de vous et de votre manie de toujours chercher à vous faire remarquer à Poudlard. Et qui avons nous là ?

Il agrippa Malefoy de la même façon et le scruta également du regard.

-Voyons voir, les yeux gris et froids, les cheveux blonds gominés, vous ne pouvez être que Drago Malefoy. Suivez-moi tous les deux, vous aurez à vous expliquer auprès de vos directeurs de maison. Vous croyez que l'on a que ça à faire nous les Aurors, à calmer les éléments perturbateurs !?

-Davis, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Un autre homme s'était avancé, beaucoup plus imposant avec un regard sévère.

-Rien du tout, j'ai juste trouvé deux élèves, visiblement en manque d'action. Je me charge de les emmener au château, toi répare tous les dégâts qu'ils ont fait et assure-toi que leurs affaires sont rapportées à l'entrée.

-Entendu.

-Et vous deux, vous allez me suivre.

Il les traina jusqu'à Poudlard tandis que les deux tentaient de se débattre dans un premier temps avant de s'avouer vaincu. C'était comme si les deux poings de l'homme étaient ferments collés à leurs cols et que rien ne pouvait les détacher. Ils durent faire tout le trajet depuis le train jusqu'au château à pied car toutes les diligences étaient déjà parties mais quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée, près de la porte de la Grande Salle, il y avait encore des élèves devant ainsi que certains professeurs dont McGonagall et Severus qui se tournèrent vers eux.

-Je suppose que c'est à vous.

Il poussa Harry qui tomba à terre, aux pieds de McGonagall et fit la même chose avec Drago, aux pieds du Directeur de Serpentard.

-Ces deux là étaient en train de se battre en duel dans le train, je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts qu'ils ont fait.

-Comment ? vociféra McGonagall en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui s'était relevé.

-Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu Professeur McGonagall. Je vous conseille de tenir un peu plus vos élèves, le Ministre ne nous a pas fait venir ici pour qu'on règle les querelles entre étudiants. Au vu de l'état du visage de Mr Malefoy, je dirais que c'est Mr Potter qui a ouvert les hostilités. À vous de régler ça maintenant, lança-t-il avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

-C'est exactement ça, lança Malefoy tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec un mouchoir.

-Je n'ai rien ouvert du tout, protesta Harry. S'il est blessé c'est uniquement parce que j'ai de meilleurs reflexes que lui et qu'il ne sait pas viser.

-Ça suffit Potter ! cria Rogue. Vous n'aurez donc jamais la modestie de vous tenir tranquille et de ne pas vous faire remarquer dans ce château. Certains pensent peut-être que vous avez une destinée particulière mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de vos manquements aux règlements et de votre attitude présomptueuse.

-Severus, ça suffit, lança calmement McGonagall. Je suis d'accord avec vous pour dire que ce comportement est inadmissible mais Mr Potter n'est pas le seul fautif. Mr Malefoy a lui aussi une part de responsabilité. Mais enfin, l'année dernière c'était un duel de moldus et aujourd'hui cela. Elle se tourna tour à tour vers Harry et Drago. Vous nous accompagnerez, Severus et moi tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur après le repas, trancha-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux puis Severus accompagna Malefoy dans la Grande Salle, désormais tout le monde était rentré à part Harry.

-Dépêchez vous de prendre place Potter, les premières années ne vont pas tarder.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton sec et Harry s'en voulait de l'avoir déçu ainsi mais elle n'avait jamais compris la haine qu'il vouait à Malefoy ni que cette haine était réciproque et dès qu'il y pensa, il sentit la colère monter à nouveau en lui.

Il passa à son tour les portes de la Grande Salle et il ressenti une sensation étrangère, une sensation de chaud et de froid en même temps. C'était comme si il était passé sous une cascade sauf qu'il n'était pas mouillé et qu'il ressentait des petits picotements qui s'estompèrent en quelques secondes. Il avait eu l'impression de plonger même dans une baignoire d'eau glacée mais la sensation désagréable ne dura qu'une seconde, il sentit ensuite tout son corps s'engourdir puis plus rien. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'au dessus de sa tête, une étrange texture entre de la fumée et du feu inscrivit en lettre capitale HARRY POTTER avant de s'évaporer. Hermione lui avait annoncé que l'Arche avait été installée par Dumbledore et qu'elle pouvait détecter plusieurs types de magie et d'enchantements comme les déguisements, les gens sous Impero, ou encore les gens possédés.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son nom apparaîtrait s'il passait les portes sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Les lettres de feu en tout cas lui faisaient penser au moment où Tom Jedusor lui avait annoncé qu'il était Lord Voldemort, dans la Chambre des Secrets mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il avait déjà rejoins Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor.

-Mais Harry enfin, où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Malefoy m'a abordé dans le train pendant que tout le monde descendait. On s'est battu.

-Quoi ?

-On s'est battu en duel, c'est un Auror qui nous a séparé.

-Oh Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est lui qui est venu me narguer !

-C'est qui l'Auror qui vous a séparé ? demanda Ron.

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs et vit que l'Auror était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore. Il lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas et le montra à Ron avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, face à Hermione.

-Il s'appelle Andrew Davis. Est ce que ton père le connaît ?

-Ça ne me dit rien.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Hermione.

-On est convoqué Malefoy et moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore après le repas. McGonagall et Rogue seront là aussi.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas nous enlever de points n'est ce pas ? s'inquiéta Ron. C'est comme quand on était venu avec la voiture de papa, ça s'est passé avant le début de l'année scolaire !

-Je suppose.

-Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Harry c'est très grave ce que tu as fait, d'après le règlement tu pourrais être…

-Quoi ? Renvoyé ? Oui c'est ça, comme si Dumbledore allait me renvoyer en me laissant dans la nature.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a écrit que tu es l'Élu que tu peux tout te permettre. Dumbledore est le directeur mais il ne pourra pas rattraper tous tes manquements au règlement, d'autant plus qu'il y a des Aurors maintenant qui vont faire des rapports à Scrimgeour.

-Je le sais bien qu'est ce que tu crois ! Mais c'est Malefoy, tu sais bien comment il est. Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

-Garder ton sang froid, d'ailleurs c'est ce que tu devrais faire à partir de maintenant. Tout le monde va t'avoir à l'œil.

Elle s'interrompit car tous les élèves de premières années étaient maintenant entrés dans la Grande Salle, suivis du professeur McGonagall. Le Choixpeau magique fit son habituel discours en chanson sur la nécessité de se serrer les coudes en ces temps de troubles puis la cérémonie de répartition commença.

-Moi je trouve que tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait Harry. Cet idiot mérite une bonne leçon. Tu l'as blessé ?

-RON !

-Mais quoi ? C'est vrai, depuis le temps qu'il nous cherche !

-Non je l'ai juste désarmé, il s'est fait mal en tombant du train.

-Dommage, ça aurait été bien qu'il se casse quelque chose.

-Non ça aurait été catastrophique. Harry aurait eu encore plus d'ennuis et puis de toute façon Madame Pomfresh lui aurait réglé cela rapidement. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Parce que Malefoy est tête à claque, insupportable, imbus de lui même. Bref parce qu'il est Malefoy.

-Non, c'est en rapport avec ce qu'il nous a dit cet été. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Hermione était restée vague sur ses insinuations pour que personne d'autre ne sache que Harry soupçonnait que Malefoy était un Mangemort mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait fixement l'Auror qui cette fois le regardait aussi. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment puis il échangea quelques mots avec Severus qui était assis à sa gauche, qui regarda à son tour Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard haineux puis détourna les yeux au moment où il fut envahi d'une étrange sensation, une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressenti quelques mois auparavant, quand il s'était plongé dans le regard de Dumbledore et qu'il avait eu envie de s'en prendre au directeur. L'instant d'après une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer.

-Harry, tout va bien ?

Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il reprit son souffle et acquiesça. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva et s'avança près de son pupitre pour faire son discours annuel pour la rentrée.

-Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme chaque année, j'essayerai d'être bref, même s'il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler certains détails du règlement et de l'organisation de l'école. Je vous rappelle que la forêt est interdite d'accès à tous les étudiants sans autorisation. Comme vous avez pu le constater dès ce soir, de nombreux Aurors et sorciers du Ministère ont rejoins l'équipe d'enseignants pour assurer votre sécurité, selon la volonté du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour. Leur présence dans l'école cette année est faite pour nous rappeler que votre sécurité est l'une des priorités que le Ministère s'est fixé.

-Ça changera de l'année dernière ! lança Ron.

-Chut !

Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard noir lui indiquant de ne pas parler en même temps que Dumbledore.

-Mais surtout pour que l'on n'oublie pas que régulièrement au cours de cette année, les forces des Ténèbres vont tenter de s'introduire dans le château. C'est pour cela que je vous demande à tous d'être extrêmement prudents. Bien sûr la présence de ces sorciers d'élites et de vos professeurs vous garantit une sécurité très grande, mais vous savez tous désormais que nous vivons des temps de troubles et nombreuses sont les personnes à l'extérieur qui tentent d'entrer ici pour s'en prendre à vous. Dans le cadre de cette protection, des ateliers vont être mis en place pour vous préparer et vous entrainer à affronter ce qu'il y a dehors, en plus de vos cours habituels. Vous aurez de plus amples informations les jours qui viendront. En ce qui concerne les enseignants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer la présence du Professeur Davenport, qui sera chargée des cours de Potions.

Elizabeth se leva de sa place, entre Severus et McGonagall, sous les applaudissements d'une grande partie des élèves, et même sous certains sifflements d'admiration, visiblement son charme faisait effet. Elle sourit à Dumbledore, un peu gênée, et se rassit.

-Bien bien, je vois que cette nomination procure beaucoup d'engouement dans cette salle.

Beaucoup éclatèrent de rire, apparemment les garçons étaient plutôt heureux de ce changement, on entendait même certains 6e année regrettaient de ne pas avoir choisi de poursuivre les Potions. Chez les professeurs également elle fut très bien accueillie par tous, avec des sourires chaleureux, sauf par Severus qui gardait son éternel visage impassible.

-La plupart d'entre vous l'aura donc compris, je vous annonce que le Professeur Rogue vous enseignera cette année la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Cette fois c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui secoua toute la Grande Salle. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient même levés et pas seulement à la table des Serpentard. Harry, lui, était resté assis et n'applaudissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas cet engouement soudain et voyait à présent ce que Neville lui avait annoncé dans le train. Il se tourna vers Rogue qui s'était levé à son tour, le même rictus mauvais que sur la photo de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, et il ne put s'empêcher de la haïr encore plus. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait tellement de haine à son égard. Il avait toujours détesté Rogue, et c'était réciproque, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Mais peut-être qu'il le détestait autant parce qu'après avoir réussi à tromper Dumbledore, il trompait toute la communauté des sorciers. Harry était le seul à le voir tel qu'il était, il le savait, et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Une fois le silence revenu, Dumbledore pu reprendre son discours.

-Très bien, très bien. Je vous vois plein d'entrain pour cette nouvelle année. Mais je sais aussi que vous n'attendez plus qu'une chose désormais, c'est remplir vos estomacs alors je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaiter à tous, un très bon appétit.

Comme toujours les mets les plus exquis apparurent devant les élèves et les professeurs. Harry oublia rapidement sa colère et se servit plusieurs assiettes jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Une fois que tout le monde fut rassasié, Ron et Hermione finirent par se lever tout comme les préfets des autres maisons. Ron mit une tape dans le dos de Harry pour lui donner du courage et Hermione lui lança un regard dur et doux à la fois qui semblait dire, courage pour l'épreuve qui t'attend mais en même temps tu l'as bien mérité.

-Ron, occupe-toi un instant des premières années seul tu veux, je dois parler de quelque chose avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Déjà ? Mais qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?

-Rien du tout, contente toi d'obéir.

Ella traversa la foule avec un peu de difficultés et s'avança vers la table des professeurs. Harry la suivit du regard et la vit échanger quelques mots avec Dumbledore avant que le vieil homme acquiesce, le regard un peu sévère tandis qu'elle rejoignait Ron. Il regarda ensuite le reste des professeurs, la plupart étaient en grande conversation et il décida d'aller les attendre dehors. La Grande Salle se vida rapidement et tandis que les élèves partaient dans différentes directions pour rejoindre leur salle commune, Harry s'assit sur les marches et attendis. Il ne vit pas sortir Malefoy, et se dit qu'il devait probablement attendre sagement auprès de Rogue. Finalement la seule qui sortit de la pièce fut McGonagall, elle avait l'air furieuse comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait surpris Harry ou le trio après qu'ils aient enfreint le règlement de l'école.

-Suivez moi Potter.

Harry sut tout de suite au ton de sa voix qu'il allait passer un sale moment.


	11. Vieilles Rancunes et Confrontations

**CHAPITRE ONZE : VIEILLES RANCUNES ET CONFRONTATIONS**

Il regarda derrière la Directrice adjointe pour voir si Malefoy, Rogue ou même Dumbledore sortaient eux aussi mais personne n'apparut.

-Dépêchez-vous.

Il se hâta de la suivre et pendant un instant il cru qu'il allait échapper au fait de devoir s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé auprès de Dumbledore mais il reconnaissait parfaitement le chemin que McGonagall prenait, pour l'avoir emprunté lui même plus d'une fois, et c'était bien le chemin pour se rendre au bureau du directeur.

-Professeur, les autres ne doivent-ils pas venir également ?

-Ceux qui ont besoin d'être présents à cette réunion sont déjà avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Quoi ?

-Continuez d'avancer Potter !

-Mais enfin professeur…

-Écoutez moi Potter. Elle venait de se tourner vers lui, l'air beaucoup moins sévère, et même plutôt compatissant. Je vous conseille de faire très attention. Je sais que vos relations avec Mr Malefoy ont toujours été délicates…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Certes, mais vous devriez apprendre à refreiner vos ardeurs. On ne peut plus se permettre de tels comportements désormais, il faut faire la part des choses entre les personnes que l'on n'apprécie pas, et celles qui veulent nous nuire.

-On croirait entendre Hermione.

-Miss Granger est très intelligente et très perspicace, vous devriez faire un peu plus cas de ce qu'elle vous dit.

-Je sais bien qu'il faut faire cette distinction, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que Malefoy cherche à me nuire, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Ni à Rogue d'ailleurs.

-Le professeur Rogue, rectifia-t-elle, et il a la pleine confiance du directeur, de ses collègues et aujourd'hui du reste de la communauté magique. Vous devriez mettre un peu d'eau dans votre vin.

-Libre à Dumbledore, à vous et aux autres de lui faire confiance. Ce ne sera pas mon cas. Comme je n'aurai pas confiance en Malefoy.

-Très bien, quoi qu'il en soit vous devez respect et obéissance au professeur Rogue. Et je vous conseille de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit vis à vis de Mr Malefoy non plus.

Ils étaient maintenant arrivés devant la statue qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et en arrivant au sommet, ils virent que la porte du bureau était ouverte. Comme le lui avait annoncé McGonagall, Malefoy et Rogue étaient déjà là.

-Ah Minerva, Harry vous voilà enfin.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce et Harry lança un regard noir à Rogue puis à Drago.

-Bien, commença Dumbledore. Il regarda longuement Harry puis finit par se lever de son fauteuil. J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'était passé entre vous à l'arrivée du Poudlard express. J'ai recueilli le témoignage de Mr Malefoy ainsi que du seul témoin de l'incident, l'Auror Andrew Davis, et maintenant j'aimerais…

-Il n'a été témoin de rien du tout, lança Harry sèchement. Il n'était pas dans le train quand on est arrivé, il n'a rien vu et rien entendu.

-C'est à moi de décider si un témoignage est pertinent ou pas quand il y a eu un incident dans l'enceinte de l'école Harry, dit calmement Dumbledore. Je disais donc que maintenant j'aimerais entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre, dit-il bouillonnant intérieurement de colère. Vous avez choisi d'entendre Malefoy alors que je n'étais même pas là, je suppose que vous avez eu toutes les informations que vous vouliez.

C'était la première fois qu'il était en désaccord avec les méthodes de Dumbledore, et il détestait être autant en colère contre le directeur.

-Ça suffit Potter, vous n'avez aucunement le droit de manquer de respect ainsi au directeur, lança Rogue fou de rage.

-Merci Severus mais cette intervention n'était pas nécessaire. Harry n'a jamais montré un quelconque manque de respect à mon égard et je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses intentions de commencer à le faire aujourd'hui. Harry, je pense que tu me vois comme quelqu'un d'assez intelligent et honnête pour prendre une décision partiale sur ce qui s'est passé, mais pour cela j'ai besoin d'entendre ta version des faits.

-Ma version des faits c'est que j'étais tranquillement dans le Poudlard express quand Malefoy est venu me narguer. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que je pensais de lui et ça ne lui a pas plus. Il allait m'attaquer mais je l'ai devancé.

-Et je peux savoir quels étaient les propos que tu as tenu quand tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais de lui ?

-Il m'a traité de Mangemort voilà ce qu'il a fait ! cria Malefoy

-ET C'EST CE QUE TU ES, cria Harry encore plus fort ! Ton père était un Mangemort, et tu suis le même chemin que lui.

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS POTTER ?! vociféra Rogue à son tour. Comment osez vous faire de telles accusations ?

Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Rogue s'était approché de lui et l'avait attrapé par le col de sa robe. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait physiquement à Harry, et cette situation amplifia sa haine.

-Mes propos sont totalement fondés. Et je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez dire, vous tous dans cette salle.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous Potter. Je vous interdis de porter un tel jugement sur Mr Malefoy et encore moins de faire circuler de telles allégations. Si vous le faites, vous aurez à faire à moi.

-Ça suffit, lança finalement Dumbledore.

Rogue lâcha Harry suite à l'intervention du directeur alors que ce dernier était hors de lui, sur le point de laisser exploser sa rage. Si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, il était sur qu'il se serait jeté sur Rogue.

-Harry, je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais compris qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Beaucoup de sorciers ont été mal jugés à travers l'histoire, tu en sais quelque chose pour en avoir connu un qui n'a jamais été reconnu à sa juste valeur et qui a dû vivre caché, en tant qu'évadé. Tu ne peux pas incriminer Drago pour quelque chose que son père a fait.

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ce que lui a fait à mon égard, il avait fait un signe de tête accusateur vers Severus en disant cela. À l'instant même où j'ai passé les portes du château il m'a dénigré, rabaissé, critiqué alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien fait, et tout ça à cause de ce que mon père lui a fait subir. Et ce que je dis n'a absolument rien à voir avec Sirius ou avec n'importe quel autre sorcier qui a été mal jugé. Je sais ce que j'avance et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à faire confiance à ces gens là.

Dumbledore gardait toujours son calme mais son regard se fit plus dur et plus perçant.

-J'ai mes raisons de faire confiance au professeur Rogue, et je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne Harry, et surtout pas à toi. Quand à Mr Malefoy, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une petite conversation tous les deux mais cela ne te regarde pas non plus.

-Vous ne devriez pas donner votre confiance comme cela. Un jour vous vous ferez avoir, quelqu'un profitera de cette faiblesse pour vous atteindre. Et pour m'atteindre aussi. Vous me demandez d'accomplir quelque chose d'impossible, une mission que je ne peux pas mener à bien d'autant plus que je ne sais même pas par où commencer et au lieu de m'aider vous permettez que de telles personnes restent dans votre entourage.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes comme cela Harry. Mais je suis le directeur de cette école et jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui décide qui fait partie du corps enseignant et qui est admis à y suivre des cours. Pour ce que tu viens de m'annoncer, je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que je te laisse seul suite à la discussion que nous avons eu l'année dernière. Nous aurons très prochainement un entretien et je te ferai part de mes suggestions. Pour l'heure, il convient surtout de discuter de ce qui va être votre punition.

Avant que Dumbledore ait pu en dire davantage quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Davis entra d'un pas léger mais décidé.

-Mr Davis, je suis surpris de vous voir ici. J'ai déjà pris votre témoignage concernant cette histoire.

-Oui mais en tant qu' Auror affecté ici je me dois de me tenir informé pour faire mes rapports au Ministre et également à mes collègues. Et ce que ces deux là vont nous causer des problèmes ?

-Non je pense que ça ira. Nous avons mis les choses au clair et il ne reste plus qu'à choisir ce que ce comportement va entraîner comme conséquence pour eux. Et se sera à leur directeur de maison respectif de faire ce choix.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore allait laisser les directeurs de maison choisir alors qu'il savait que McGonagall était beaucoup plus sévère et Rogue jamais impartial quand il s'agissait de défendre les intérêts des élèves de sa propre maison. Il fronça les sourcils et comme il s'y attendait, Rogue prit la défense de Malefoy.

-Albus, vous vous souvenez certainement de la conversation que nous avons eu cet été.

-Absolument Severus. J'ai encore une très bonne mémoire malgré mon âge avancé.

Il eut un petit rire amusé mais il fut le seul.

-Très bien. En ce qui concerne l'incident de ce soir, je pense que Mr Malefoy a compris son erreur même s'il est clair qu'il a été poussé à bout par Potter. Je pense donc qu'une punition n'a pas lieu d'être, bien que, en effet, s'il arrivait qu'un nouvel incident se produise, cette fois il n'aurait pas le droit à la même clémence.

-C'est vous qui décidez Severus, vous êtes responsable de vos élèves. Minerva ?

-Quant à moi je dirai qu'une fois encore Mr Potter a démontré son incapacité à respecter le règlement intérieur de l'école, un comportement que je ne peux tolérer. Il écopera donc de deux semaines de retenue.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! protesta Harry.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez tous les deux en retenue mais je ne peux rien faire pour les élèves de Serpentard, et je vois qu'encore une fois Severus met en avant les propres intérêts de ses élèves. Mais vous savez que ce n'est pas mon cas Potter, vous aurez donc deux semaines de retenue, et je vous tiendrai au courant demain du travail que vous aurez à effectuer. Soyez reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas davantage.

-Mais professeur j'ai plein de choses à faire, on va avoir énormément de travail, il y a les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch à mettre en place, les entraînements et…

Elle lui fit signe de se taire mais de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage. Il avait failli révéler son intention de s'entraîner à la transformation en animagus devant tout le monde mais il s'était ravisé. Pendant un instant, cet été, il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu demander conseil à McGonagall mais désormais il n'avait pas la moindre envie de partager cette information, avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec elle, peu importe l'aide qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter.

-Harry tu dois te conformer au verdict du professeur McGonagall. Souviens toi qu'à la rentrée de ta deuxième année elle avait été très indulgente avec toi et avec Mr Weasley.

-Je me souviens surtout que Ron et moi on a reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école et que si on n'était pas descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets ça ferait déjà un moment que Voldemort aurait regagné tous ses pouvoirs.

-Cessez de prononcer son nom ainsi ! siffla Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir avec de sourire de façon très étrange.

-C'est marrant. La dernière personne à m'avoir fait cette réflexion c'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Je n'aime pas vos insinuations Potter ! Ni votre façon de parler, si arrogante !

-Bon ça suffit maintenant on ne va pas y passer la nuit, lança Davis.

-Oui vous avez raison, inutile de s'attarder davantage, trancha Dumbledore. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

-Moi je veux juste entendre de la bouche de ces deux là qu'ils ne me poseront plus de problème. Alors, est ce que vous allez vous tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que vous avez dit Mr Malefoy ! Est ce que vous allez vous comportez convenablement à partir de maintenant ?

-Oui, grogna Drago.

Visiblement il n'appréciait pas d'être infantilisé comme cela mais n'osait rien dire devant le directeur et devant Rogue qui venait de lui éviter une punition.

-Et vous Mr Potter ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, il n'avait pas l'intention de mentir comme Malefoy car il savait pertinemment que d'ici à ce qu'ils sortent tous du bureau de Dumbledore, tout le monde aurait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé et tout le monde apprendrait qu'il avait été blessé lors du duel alors qu'Harry n'avait eu aucune égratignure et ça, Malefoy ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Il était clair que le Serpentard finirait pas s'en prendre à Harry tôt ou tard et à ce moment là il serait prêt. Il regarda rapidement Malefoy et Rogue qui avait tous les deux un sourire mauvais, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui le regardait étrangement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Davis.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'en tant qu'Auror vous arriviez à gober ce qu'un simple élève de 6e année vous dit. En tout cas moi je vous annonce clairement que Malefoy a eu ce qu'il méritait, comme il a eu ce qu'il méritait l'année dernière quand il a critiqué ma mère et que nous nous sommes battus après le match de Quidditch, comme quand il a été corrigé par mon amie après l'avoir traité de Sang de Bourbe. Je ferai payer quiconque s'en prendra à la mémoire de ma mère et à mes amis, peu importe qu'il soit soutenu par les personnes qui sont dans ce bureau ou par d'autres sorciers.

En disant cette phrase il s'était à nouveau tourné vers Rogue et Malefoy qui ne souriait plus du tout. Malefoy ne pensait certainement pas qu'il puisse annoncer qu'il avait insulté la mémoire de sa mère devant tout le monde ni qu'il ait honteusement insulté Hermione, quant à Rogue, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il réponde ainsi alors que son protégé venait de faire profil bas devant l'Auror. Il avait également eu une expression étrange quand Harry avait annoncé que Malefoy avait critiqué sa mère.

-C'est tout à votre honneur Potter. Mais je vous signale que peu importe la renommée que vous avez dehors, ici vous n'êtes vous aussi qu'un simple élève de 6e année. Et si je vous reprends à nouveau à ne pas respecter le règlement, vous aurez à faire à moi.

Il avait regardé Harry dans les deux yeux en lui parlant, jusqu'à s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage et en le regardant de haut ce qui n'était pas surprenant vu sa grande taille, comme pour montrer sa supériorité. Puis il releva la tête et sourit à l'assistance.

-Bien je pense que nous pouvons y aller maintenant. Je suis persuadé que vous avez encore énormément de chose à faire Professeur Dumbledore.

Il sortit du bureau, suivit de Rogue et de Malefoy puis de Harry, qui ne se tourna pas vers Dumbledore avant de sortir et enfin de McGonagall. L'Auror fut le premier à arriver en bas de l'escalier, dans le couloir et il vit Hermione marcher vers lui d'un pas décidé et arriver à sa hauteur au moment où les autres le rejoignaient.

-Tiens tiens, une élève qui se promène comme cela dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, c'est très intéressant. Quel est votre nom ?

-Hermione Granger, dit-elle d'une voix impassible.

-Ah c'est vous Miss Granger. On m'a parlé de vous, et prévenu que l'amie Miss je-sais-tout du célèbre Harry Potter fourrait également son nez dans les affaires des autres.

Malefoy ricana mais Rogue le serra au niveau de l'épaule pour le faire taire. Harry allait protester mais c'est McGonagall qui prit les devant en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Monsieur Davis, Miss Granger est une étudiante brillante qui…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite Professeur McGonagall, vous êtes peut-être responsable des élèves de votre maison mais je suis responsable de la sécurité de l'ensemble des étudiants dans cette école. Par conséquent, les promenades nocturnes relèvent de ma fonction et non de la votre. Alors, je pense que cela mérite bien quelques points en moins pour la maison Gryffondor.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici pour enlever des points aux 4 maisons.

Hermione avait parlé calmement mais son air sévère ressemblait étrangement à celui de McGonagall.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous n'avez pas d'autorisation pour enlever des points seuls les professeurs et les préfets ont ce pouvoir.

-Je suis mandaté par le Ministre de la Magie. Je peux obtenir ce que bon me semble.

-Tant mieux pour vous, mais ça ne change rien en ce qui concerne le règlement de Poudlard. Et vous devriez faire attention, certaines personnes du Ministère ont déjà voulu prendre le pouvoir ici, et ça n'a pas été une réussite.

-Oui j'ai vaguement entendu parlé d'une histoire concernant Ombrage et une escapade dans la forêt interdite et à votre rôle crucial dans cette affaire. J'espère cependant que vos paroles n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque menace.

-Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne menacerais un Auror et encore moins devant des professeurs. C'est plus une recommandation que je vous fais en vous disant de faire attention en vous vantant de votre lien avec le Ministère de la Magie. Beaucoup d'élèves ont gardé des séquelles de la politique d'Ombrage ici et seront près à beaucoup de choses pour ne pas vivre cela une deuxième fois.

-Je vois.

Il prenait également Hermione de haut mais elle ne se laissait pas intimider. Elle regarda rapidement Rogue et McGonagall qui n'ajoutèrent rien avant de regarder à nouveau l'Auror.

-Vous avez annoncé plus tôt que vous aviez entendu parler de moi. Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'on vous a donné comme informations.

-J'ai des informations détaillées sur tous les éléments perturbateurs ou ayant tendance à mépriser le règlement et vous en faites partie, même si vous êtes l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de l'école. Votre présence dans ce couloir à une heure pareille démontre bien que vous ne respectez pas les règles.

-Je trouve cela un peu insultant qu'on vous ait dit que j'étais une élève brillante et que malgré tout, vous pensiez que j'ai pu être assez bête pour venir dans ce couloir, sans me cacher. D'autant plus que je suis amie avec Harry, que vous le savez, et qu'il est clair qu'il m'a parlé de l'entretien que vous deviez avoir avec le directeur et qu'il y avait donc de forte chance pour que je tombe sur vous ou sur des professeurs dans ce couloir.

-Je serais en effet curieux de savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que vous êtes censée être dans votre dortoir.

-Monsieur Davis, Miss Granger est préfète, elle a le droit et même le devoir de patrouiller dans les couloirs, lança le Professeur McGonagall.

-Vous faites erreur. Il se tourna vers elle le regard mauvais. Il n'y a plus de patrouille de préfet cette année et tout le monde a été mit au courant, à commencer par les préfets eux-mêmes. Nous sommes bien assez nombreux à nous balader dans les couloirs. Et de toute façon aucune patrouille ne se fait dans le couloir qui mène au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Alors arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot. Je vois que vous aussi, comme le professeur Rogue, vous savez dans certaine occasion prendre la défense de vos élèves. Cette jeune fille n'a rien à faire ici, et puisque vous ne semblez pas disposée à coopérer et que je ne peux pas enlever de points moi même, je me tournerai vers quelqu'un d'autre. En l'occurrence il se tourna vers Rogue avec un large sourire affiché. Professeur Rogue, auriez vous l'amabilité de corriger cette petite enquiquineuse pour moi ?

Harry allait protester mais avant que lui ou Rogue aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione reprit la parole toujours calmement mais avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre au professeur McGonagall. Davis se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione, et celle-ci poursuivit. Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec les anciennes patrouilles des préfets. Je suis venue chercher Harry pour le ramener à la Tour de Gryffondor et lui permettre de rentrer dans notre Salle Commune car il n'a pas le mot de passe.

-C'est absurde, le Professeur McGonagall peut s'en charger.

-Je pense qu'Harry a suffisamment fait perdre de temps au professeur McGonagall aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas trouvé que c'était une idée absurde quand je lui en ai fait part et qu'il m'a donné son accord. Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer que bien que cela aurait autant plu au Professeur Rogue qu'à vous d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, ça n'arrivera pas ce soir.

Davis avait maintenant les lèvres pincées, une grande impatience se lisait dans son regard mais il gardait toujours une voix mielleuse très désagréable.

-Je doute que le directeur vous ait donné une telle autorisation de vous promener dans les couloirs, seule, simplement pour venir chercher Mr Potter et pour le ramener avec vous.

-Si vous avez des doutes aucune personne ici ne peut y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien, nous n'avons qu'à monter pour demander confirmation.

-Si vous voulez faire perdre du temps au directeur libre à vous, personnellement je lui ai demandé son autorisation et il me l'a accordé. Si vous voulez aller lui demander allez-y, vous pourrez de toute façon nous rattraper dans les couloirs de l'aile nord si par miracle le professeur Dumbledore vous donnait une version différente de la mienne, mais j'en doute fortement.

Hermione se tourna rapidement vers Rogue, qui ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter quoi que ce soit. Visiblement il croyait ce qu'elle disait, il savait que jamais elle n'aurait osé inventer un mensonge simplement pour venir chercher Harry. Malefoy lui bouillonnait de colère, quant au professeur McGonagall, elle avait un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, ravie que quelqu'un remette l'Auror à sa place.

-Vient Harry on y va maintenant. On a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, on a un double cours de Métamorphose demain matin.

Harry passa devant tout le monde et alla derrière Hermione en regardant Davis d'un œil mauvais mais avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça Potter ? dit-il d'un air mauvais, de la colère dans la voix. Visiblement il ne supportait pas d'avoir été remis à sa place par une élève.

Harry allait répondre mais Hermione leva son bras qui le frappa au torse pour l'inciter à ne rien faire et rien dire.

-Inutile de vous énerver, il s'agit d'un simple regard. Harry est un piètre Occlumens, le professeur Rogue avec qui vous semblez partager une opinion similaire à son égard pourra vous le confirmer et il est évident qu'il est tout aussi mauvais Legilimens. Et les sortilèges informulés sont au programme seulement en 6e année, nous ne les avons pas encore abordés, vous n'avez donc rien à craindre d'un simple regard.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre d'élèves de 6e année tout court. Inutile de vous croire plus intelligente que vous ne l'êtes Miss Granger.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de souhaiter une bonne nuit aux professeurs Rogue et McGonagall de façon polie avant de se tourner et de partir en tirant Harry par le bras. Une fois dans la Salle Commune, ils virent que Ron les avait attendu, il n'y avait personne d'autre. Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, puis c'est Hermione qui lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec l'Auror.

-Cet homme est vraiment détestable. Il se croit tout permis ici simplement parce qu'il est mandaté par Scrimgeour.

-Tu l'as bien remis à sa place en tout cas Hermione !

-Oui mais ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je pense que c'est une mauvaise chose qu'il nous ait à l'œil mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien dire.

-Tu vois que c'est difficile de tout garder pour soi quand on a quelqu'un qui nous énerve en face.

-Ne me compare pas à toi Harry. Moi j'ai su garder mon calme alors que toi tu t'es battu en duel.

-Tu n'as pas sorti ta baguette uniquement parce que c'est un Auror et qu'il y avait des professeurs. Sinon tu aurais fait comme moi.

-Il a raison Hermione. Et puis, même si tu as gardé ton calme au final le résultat est le même.

-Oui sans doute. En tout cas il faudra qu'on soit très prudent à partir de maintenant, ce Davis ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je vais me coucher et vous devriez faire la même chose vous deux, le double cours de Métamorphose va être difficile demain matin.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Un double cours de Métamorphose demain matin ? lança Ron horrifié. Mais c'est pas possible ils peuvent pas nous mettre ça dès le lundi matin. Tu rigoles n'est ce pas Hermione ? Hermione ? HERMIONE ?

Mais elle était déjà montée dans le dortoir des filles. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron et ils montèrent tous les deux dans leur dortoir à leur tour. Tout le monde dormait déjà et une fois en pyjama, Ron ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir non plus. Harry resta un moment allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil et quand enfin il réussit à se détendre, sa nuit fut remplie de cris, d'éclairs verts, de rire froid et de sang. Il vit des mains ensanglantées, sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et tout au fond il y avait un miroir. Ce n'est qu'en s'en approchant qu'il vit que les mains et les avant bras couverts de sang étaient les siens. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune douleur, et il comprit que c'était parce que ce sang n'était pas le sien. En regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il ne reconnu pas son visage, beaucoup trop pâle, avec de grands cernes et surtout un sourire mauvais. Son reflet murmura quelque chose mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait. Il le répétait plusieurs fois mais sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et avant qu'il ait pu essayer de deviner en lisant sur ses lèvres, il fut réveillé par Ron qui venait de lui lancer un oreiller au visage.

-Debout là dedans ! J'ai vérifié sur les emplois du temps qu'on nous a donné à Hermione et à moi, et ce n'était pas une blague, on a bien un double cours de Métamorphose ce matin. On va avoir besoin d'un méga petit déjeuner ! Habille-toi, je t'attends dans la Salle Commune.

Harry lui sourit mais son sourire disparut à l'instant même où Ron se tourna pour descendre. Il se frotta le front au niveau de sa cicatrice et commença à se préparer en se promettant de ne jamais parler de ce rêve à quiconque.


	12. Le Prétendant d'Hermione

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : LE PRÉTENDANT D'HERMIONE**

Il y avait beaucoup d'effervescence dans la Salle Commune quand Harry descendit enfin. De nombreux Gryffondors étaient attroupés devant le tableau d'affichage et Harry n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Finalement c'est Ron qui s'approcha de lui pour lui expliquer.

-Apparemment il y a un Auror qui va venir pour nous donner des cours de Camouflage. C'est l'une des épreuves qu'ils demandent à l'examen pour entrer au bureau des Aurors, tu te souviens Tonks nous en avait parlé !?

-C'est vrai ? Ça a l'air génial et ça nous sera très utile !

-Oui et on sera en petit comité, du coup on devrait progresser très vite. Le cours n'est ouvert qu'aux élèves de 6e et 7e années parce qu'apparemment on va apprendre des techniques de magie très avancées.

-Est ce que tu sais qui va s'occuper de donner cet atelier de Camouflage ?

-L'Auror s'appelle William Findsbery d'après le message affiché. Mais ça ne me dit absolument rien. J'enverrai un message à papa pour lui demander s'il peut m'en dire plus. Mais s'il est autorisé à venir à Poudlard c'est que Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

-Oui je suppose.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Dumbledore. Il avait encore en tête la désagréable discussion de la veille au soir et il en voulait toujours au directeur.

-Est ce que tu sais quand auront lieu ces cours ? demanda Harry. On va devoir s'organiser aussi pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Non ce n'est pas précisé. Mais tu sais, c'est au capitaine de l'équipe de se charger du planning de recrutement normalement.

-Oui il faudra qu'on aille voir Angelina rapidement.

-Heu Harry, Angelina est de la même année que Fred et George, elle a fini ses études.

-QUOI ?

Il s'était passé tellement de choses cet été et également depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard qu'il n'avait même pas pensé au fait que l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait plus de capitaine.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe pour choisir le capitaine. Je suppose qu'il y a un vote.

-Mais il n'y a presque plus personne de l'équipe d'origine à Poudlard !

-On ira voir ça avec McGonagall un peu plus tard. Et Davis va donner un cours aussi apparemment, qui vient en complémentarité du cours de Rogue. Ça a l'air plutôt sympa ce qu'il propose !

-Tu envisages d'aller à son atelier ? demanda Harry en faisant une petite moue.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

-Parce qu'il est détestable voilà pourquoi !

-On déteste Rogue et pourtant on va à son cours.

-Oui mais c'est le Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on n'a pas le choix.

-Je pense que ça pourrait être très utile de suivre le cours de Davis, plus on apprend de choses et mieux ce sera.

-Écoute Ron…

-Ça suffit Harry. C'était Hermione qui venait de s'approcher des deux, elle venait de descendre du dortoir des filles et elle les avait entendu discuter. Je pense que Ron devrait aller à ce cours.

-Comment ?

-Merci, je suis content que tu penses comme moi.

-Mais enfin Hermione, Davis est louche tu l'as dit toi même. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire confiance.

-Oui et c'est justement pour ça que Ron doit y aller. Comme ça il pourra garder un œil sur Davis et ça nous sera très utile.

-Tu vois, lança Ron à l'intention d'Harry. La question est close.

-Mais ça ne fera pas trop pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et ben avec l'atelier de Davis, celui de l'autre Auror et le Quidditch. Tu comptes postuler pour le poste de gardien non ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Mais on a moins de cours cette année donc ça devrait aller. Et puis Hermione nous aidera pour les devoirs, hein Hermione ?

-Ne compte pas là dessus ! Cette année vous vous débrouillez.

Ron rigola et partit vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Il rencontra en chemin Dean Thomas avec qui il commença à discuter.

-Harry, il faut qu'on soit très prudent avec Ron cette année, chuchota Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par être prudent ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué cet été ? Tu sais, c'est difficile pour lui. Presque tous les Weasley sont des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix, ça veut dire que ce sont des sorciers doués et qu'ils sont reconnus pour leurs talents magiques. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui d'être à nos côtés.

-Parce que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de cette école et que moi…ben moi...

-Tu es l'Élu – elle avait dit ça tout bas pour que personne ne l'entende – oui c'est ça Harry. Je pense que Ron fait un complexe d'infériorité et qu'il a besoin lui aussi de prouver sa valeur. C'est pour ça qu'il veut absolument suivre l'atelier de Davis je pense. Essaye de ne pas être trop dur avec lui !

-Entendu !

Ils sortirent à leur tour de la Salle commune et rejoignirent Ron et Dean pour descendre et aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il y avait également beaucoup d'effervescence dans la Grande Salle, visiblement la majorité des élèves étaient contents de retrouver Poudlard après l'été qu'ils avaient passé, plein d'angoisse, d'anxiété et de peur. Ils savaient qu'ici, avec la présence de Dumbledore, des professeurs et des Aurors, ils ne risquaient rien. Le trio s'assit à la table des Gryffondor tandis que Dean alla s'installer un peu plus loin, près de Ginny. Ron le suivit du regard un moment et quand il vit qu'ils ne se bécotaient pas, l'air satisfait, il se servit des œufs et du bacon.

-Ron, tu pourrais arrêter de les scruter du regard comme cela chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble ? Tu disais toi même que tu avais accepté Dean depuis qu'il avait sauvé Ginny sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-J'ai dit que je _tolérais_ le fait qu'il sorte avec ma sœur, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais sauter de joie s'ils s'embrassent en public.

-Ginny est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je suis son grand frère, et le seul qui reste à Poudlard. C'est normal que je l'ai à l'œil.

Hermione soupira et attrapa le numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un hibou venait de lui apporter. Comme tous les matins, de nombreux oiseaux entrèrent en tourbillonnant dans la Grande Salle en déposant lettres et présents à leurs destinataires. Ron reçu également une lettre que lui avait envoyé Mrs Weasley.

-Qu'est ce que ta mère raconte ? demanda Harry.

-Attends je ne peux pas encore le savoir.

Harry ne comprenait pas mais il vit Ron passait sa baguette magique en prononçant plusieurs mots qu'il ne reconnu pas comme étant des incantations. L'encre sur le parchemin qui formait le message se mit à bouger, les premiers mots qui étaient écris disparurent et de nouveaux se formèrent pour laisser apparaître le véritable message qu'avait écrit Mrs Weasley.

-Waouh ! C'est impressionnant comme système.

-C'est surtout indispensable. Normalement maman n'écrit pas de choses importantes sur l'Ordre et je ne suis pas censé le faire non plus, ni parler de toi mais elle préférait qu'on mette en place ce système.

-Et je pense qu'elle a raison, lança Hermione. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de parents ont eu la même idée.

Harry regarda avec plus d'intérêt ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des autres élèves étaient également penchés sur leur parchemin, certains prononçaient un enchainement de mots sans logique sauf certainement pour celui qui les disait, et d'autres avaient recours à d'autres stratagèmes comme le lui confirma Ron.

-Oui je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de familles qui utilisent des écritures cryptées, des codes de lecture et d'écriture ou encore des parchemins ensorcelés où le véritable message s'affiche une fois que le destinataire a écrit le mot qu'il faut au bon endroit. Tous les moyens sont bons pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'ennemi.

-Je ne comprends pas, lança Harry. Il suffit de ne rien écrire d'important voilà tout. Et puis tous les élèves ne comptent pas des sorciers membres de l'Ordre ou travaillant pour le Ministre parmi leurs proches.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela Harry, rétorqua Hermione. Ici on est tous à l'abri grâce aux sorciers chargés de notre sécurité et aux dispositifs mis en place autour du château. Mais même sans qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre ou employés du ministère, les gens ont peur d'être suivi par les Mangemort, kidnappés, torturés ou tués. C'est pour ça qu'ils utilisent ce genre d'astuce pour annoncer par exemple qu'ils vont à tel endroit, ou qu'ils se trouvent avec telle personne. Tout le monde ici a quelqu'un à l'extérieur à qui il tient et qui est susceptible d'être en danger.

-Oui enfin, presque tout le monde, précisa Harry d'un air triste.

Depuis que Sirius était mort, il ne connaissait plus personne à l'extérieur de Poudlard pour qui il avait de l'affection.

-Oh Harry je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…

-C'est pas grave. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tout le monde agit de cette façon.

Apparemment il n'y a qu'à la table des Serpentard que personne ne paniquait réellement en ouvrant son courrier. En effet l'ambiance était bien plus joviale à leur table, surtout depuis l'arrivée des hiboux et des chouettes et que la plupart des élèves des trois autres maisons étaient devenus livides en voyant tomber devant eux une lettre, appréhendant quelles nouvelles ils allaient pouvoir lire. Une fille à la table des Serdaigles commença à sangloter puis finit par sortir de la salle en trombe, en pleurant, plusieurs filles sur ses talons essayant de la réconforter. Harry, lui, n'y porta pas plus d'importance que cela car il était en train de regarder Malefoy qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Ce dernier le regardait lui aussi puis finit par sortir, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur le visage.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, lança Hermione.

Le trio se leva mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du Professeur McGonagall à leur niveau.

-Potter, attendez un instant, dit-elle. Mr Weasley, Miss Granger je ne vous retiens pas, je suis sûre que des premières années seraient ravis d'obtenir un peu d'aide pour savoir où se trouvent les salles de classes. Je vous retrouverai à l'étage de l'enseignement des Métamorphoses plus tard.

Tout deux s'éloignèrent et Harry écouta ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Potter, comme vous le savez, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'est pas du tout opérationnelle pour le début du Championnat cette année. Vous et Miss Bell êtes les seuls de l'ancienne équipe avec plus d'un an d'ancienneté encore présents à Poudlard.

-Oui je suis en courant Professeur.

-Très bien, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénient à devenir capitaine de l'équipe à partir de cette année.

-Non mais, et Katie ?

-Miss Bell m'a elle même annoncé qu'elle préférait que ce soit vous le capitaine. Vous acceptez cette fonction donc ?

-Oui bien sûr.

-Parfait. Vous serrez donc chargé de trouver un nouveau gardien, deux batteurs et deux poursuiveurs. Je vous conseille de trouver les nouveaux joueurs d'ici à début Octobre que vous ayez le temps de tous vous entraîner pour le premier match de la saison.

-Entendu.

Il savait qu'elle allait maintenant aborder la question des deux semaines de retenue qu'elle lui avait infligé la veille et c'est précisément ce qu'elle fit.

-En ce qui concerne vos deux semaines de retenue, elles auront lieu les lundis, mercredis et vendredis soirs ainsi que les week-end au soir pour les deux semaines à venir, et ce à partir de ce soir.

-Et qu'est ce que je devrai faire ? demanda Harry sans grand entrain.

-Vous vous occuperez d'aider Madame Pince à mettre en ordre tous les documents et les livres qu'elle vous demandera de classer et de mettre sur les étalages de la Bibliothèque. Vous irez la rejoindre à chaque fois après votre repas du soir.

-Très bien.

-Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Je vous verrai pour votre premier cours avec moi dans un instant.

Il sortit enfin de la Grande Salle, toujours furieux d'être victime de cette injustice puisqu'il écopait de deux semaines de retenues alors que Malefoy, lui, était tranquille. Mais il se dit finalement que mettre des livres sur des étagères et classer des papiers, c'était toujours mieux que récurer de vieux chaudrons crasseux ou aider Gilderoy Lockhart à répondre à ses admiratrices. Quand il arriva devant la salle de cours de Métamorphose, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore là. Il s'installa dans un coin un peu reculé de la salle, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Quand le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour, il ressentit à nouveau cette sensation de haine qu'il avait déjà eu la veille au soir pour Rogue et il dû se concentrer pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Son regard suivi le professeur jusqu'à son bureau, quand il entendit une voix familière derrière lui. Sa colère se dissipa et quand il se tourna, il vit Luna Lovegood qui se tenait devant lui.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Luna.

Il était soulagé de voir que le cours de Métamorphose était commun avec les Serdaigles, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir le visage de Malefoy.

-Est ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? J'ai oublié mon manuel de Métamorphose et je sais que si je m'installe à une autre table toute seule, personne ne voudra se mettre en binôme avec moi, et je devrais demander un livre au professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle a horreur de ça.

Harry regarda légèrement derrière elle, vers la porte d'entrée mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se montrer tout de suite, il lui était donc difficile de dire non à la jeune fille. Mais après tout, Luna était son amie et elle était particulièrement douée en Métamorphose, travailler avec elle pour ce premier cours lui serait sans doute utile. Il la regarda à nouveau et lui sourit.

-Oui bien sûr, assied toi.

-Merci c'est très gentil ! J'ai confondu mon manuel de Métamorphose avec celui de Sortilèges ce matin.

-Il n'y a pas de souci on va travailler tous les deux avec le mien. Il sorti son livre de son sac et le posa au milieu de la table.

Le cours était sur le point de commencer quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'excusèrent auprès du professeur McGonagall, apparemment il y avait eu du chahut dans les couloirs et ils avaient dû séparer plusieurs élèves. Ron chercha Harry du regard mais quand il vit que Luna était déjà assise près de lui, il lui fit un signe signifiant qu'il s'excusait pour le retard puis il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, près d'Hermione.

-Bien, puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer ! Si vous êtes dans cette classe, c'est que vous avez brillamment réussi votre examen de Métamorphose aux BUSES, en obtenant un Effort Exceptionnel ou bien un Optimal pour quelques uns d'entre vous. Aussi, je préfère vous prévenir, le niveau des cours cette année va largement augmenté, et c'est une nouvelle forme de métamorphose que vous allez apprendre pour vos deux dernières années d'études à Poudlard. Vous allez avoir besoin de travail et de rigueur pour réussir les exercices et les devoirs que je vous demanderai tout au long de l'année, je vous conseille donc d'être particulièrement attentif, et ce, dès aujourd'hui. Vous l'avez sans doute constaté, vos cours de Métamorphose, contrairement aux années précédentes, sont organisés par bloc de doubles cours qui durent 4h, car il vous faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour assimiler les connaissances de bases que nous verrons à chaque fois en début de cours, avant le début des travaux pratiques.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit dans la salle. Le Professeur McGonagall avait toujours réussi à capter l'attention de ces élèves dans ses classes mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque peu différent. Tous avaient toujours trouvé les cours de Métamorphoses comme les cours les plus difficiles de l'école, et entendre leur professeur leur annoncer que le niveau de difficulté allait considérablement s'accroître cette année les laisser sans voix. La plupart étaient déjà en état de stress en pensant seulement au temps que leurs prendraient leurs devoirs.

-Jusqu' à aujourd'hui, vous avez travaillé sur les métamorphoses de petits objets en objets plus complexes, voire sur des métamorphoses d'animaux ou de végétaux en objet ou inversement et comme je le disais, vous avez très bien réussi. À partir de maintenant, nous passons à un autre niveau de magie, avec la métamorphose d'êtres vivants en d'autres êtres vivants ayant des aptitudes différentes.

Un tonnerre d'exclamation se fit entendre dans la salle alors que les élèves commençaient à parler entre eux et le professeur McGonagall mit quelques minutes à rétablir le calme dans sa classe.

-Cette forme de magie est très complexe, car il est difficile de créer des êtres avec une multitudes d'organes convenablement et c'est sur cela que nous allons travailler une bonne partie de l'année.

Une élève de Serdaigle leva la main et McGonagall lui donna la parole.

-Mais professeur, la métamorphose d'un être vivant en un autre n'est elle pas plus simple que les métamorphoses que nous avons déjà effectuées, d'objets inanimés en êtres vivants ?

-Non Miss Barton, c'est une idée reçue que beaucoup de sorciers ont. Mais en réalité, la difficulté n'est pas le changement d'un être vivant en un autre, mais le changement en un être vivant qui n'a pas les mêmes caractéristiques, ni les même aptitudes. Vous verrez rapidement qu'il vous sera plus facile d'apprendre à transformer une théière en tortue, plutôt que de transformer une souris, qui est un animal terrestre, en oiseau ou bien en poisson. En parlant de changer une souris en poisson, ce sera le thème du cours d'aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que vous avez un bocal remplit d'eau au milieu de votre bureau, que vous partagerez avec votre binôme. Je pense cependant que vous n'en aurez pas l'utilité aujourd'hui car avant cela, vous devrez réussir à transformer votre souris. Comme je le disais précédemment, ce type de métamorphose est complexe car il ne s'agit pas seulement de transformer une souris en quelque chose qui ressemble à un poisson. Si vous vous concentrez trop sur l'aspect, votre poisson ne pourra pas survivre car vous n'aurez pas recréé toutes ses capacités. Une souris ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau, et pour la transformer convenablement vous devrez effectuer une métamorphose parfaite. Elle agita sa baguette magique et une petite caisse avec une demi douzaine de souris apparut devant chaque élève. Sortez vos manuels de Métamorphose et lisez le premier chapitre. Il vous donnera la marche à suivre et l'incantation pour cette métamorphose. Si vous arrivez à transformer votre souris en poisson, dépêchez vous de le déposer dans le bocal. Vous pouvez commencer.

Pendant près d'une demi heure, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler dans la salle de classe. Tous les élèves étaient concentrés sur leur manuel, tentant de déchiffrer tant bien que mal les explications et les instructions de l'auteur. Harry aussi avait beaucoup de mal à emmagasiner autant d'informations si complexes, et il comprit rapidement comme le reste de ses camarades que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas extrapolé en disant que cette année, le cours de Métamorphose leur donnerait du fil à retordre. Les premières incantations commencèrent à s'élever des différents bureaux qui composaient la classe et n'importe quelle personne qui serait entrée dans la salle de classe à ce moment du cours serait restée sans voix. Les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir la formule très difficile qui permettait la métamorphose, s'injuriant eux-mêmes à chaque fois qu'ils se trompaient. Quelques souris commencèrent à disparaître au bout de 3h de cours, mais seulement pour laisser place à des êtres difformes et le professeur McGonagall devait sans cesse passer dans les allées, pour redonner leur forme originale aux souris avant qu'elles ne meurent sur les bureaux.

Les élèves se rendirent compte également que cette forme de magie leur demandait beaucoup d'énergie, et beaucoup furent à bout de force avant la fin du cours. Ils décidèrent donc de se replonger dans leurs manuels en attendant de reprendre leur souffle. C'est ce que Luna fit également, en demandant à Harry la permission de s'approprier son manuel un instant pour mieux se concentrer, et il accepta car il avait encore assez de forces pour faire quelques essais supplémentaires. Le meilleur résultat qu'il avait obtenu jusqu'à maintenant était de donner à sa souris, une peau pleine d'écailles à la place de ses poils, et des yeux globuleux. Il releva la tête pour regarder ce que faisait les autres, certains avaient obtenu plus ou moins le même résultat. Ils avaient cependant tenté de les mettre dans leur bocal mais leur souris se noyait aussitôt et ils devaient les ressortir.

En balayant la salle du regard, Harry tomba sur le professeur McGonagall et, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, sa colère monta à nouveau. Il serra sa baguette magique qu'il tenait dans la main alors qu'une sensation étrange l'envahit et que sa vue commença à se brouiller. Il se força à détourner son regard et se focalisa sur sa souris, en brandissant sa baguette une énième fois avant de prononcer l'incantation. La souris sembla être parcourue de spasmes puis après quelques étincelles elle se transforma en poisson d'un bleu éclatant. Ce dernier avait encore un peu de fourrure, et toujours une longue queue de souris mais il s'agissait bien d'un poisson qui sautillait sur le bureau.

-Super Harry ! Tu as réussi ! Met le dans l'eau, s'exclama Luna.

Il attrapa le poisson et le mit dans son bocal et alors qu'il tombait au fond il commença à onduler et à virevolter dans l'eau. Les élèves aux alentours se tournèrent vers lui et le professeur McGonagall s'avança également.

-Félicitations Mr Potter, votre poisson n'est pas parfait mais au moins il nage.

Le petit poisson fit quelques tours de bocal puis, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant de commencer à couler comme s'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. McGonagall tapota sa baguette et il recommença à nager, il n'avait cependant plus de fourrure ni de longue queue, c'était un poisson parfait.

-Ses branchies étaient encore un peu fragiles mais c'est du très bon travail, je vous félicite.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, une autre détonation se fit entendre au bout de la salle, elle venait du bureau de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière déposa à son tour son poisson dans le bocal et comme celui d'Harry, il nagea un instant avant de commencer à se noyer. Là encore, McGonagall le transforma complètement pour qu'il puisse survivre dans l'eau et la cloche annonçant la fin du cours finit par retentir.

-C'est très bien Mr Potter et Miss Granger, 30 points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez tous y aller, je vous conseille de vous diriger directement vers la Grande Salle pour aller prendre un très bon déjeuner, vous en aurez besoin pour récupérer avant vos cours de cet après-midi. Il est impératif que vous vous entrainiez cette semaine, je veux voir de meilleurs résultats au prochain cours.

Les élèves s'activèrent pour ranger leurs affaires et aller rapidement dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Après avoir salué Luna, Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione en dehors de la classe.

-Félicitations Harry ! lança Hermione. Tu as fait d'énorme progrès en Métamorphose, c'est la première fois que tu me devances comme ça !

-Oui mais bon c'est toi qui reste toujours la plus douée de nous tous, je pense que j'ai eu de la chance c'est tout.

Il ne leur raconta pas la sensation étrange qu'il avait eu en voyant McGonagall, avant de réussir la transformation de sa souris.

-Ne soit pas si modeste ! Toi aussi Ron tu t'es amélioré, tu étais sur le point de faire apparaître un poisson également.

-Te fatigue pas Hermione, je sais que je suis pas au même niveau que vous deux mais je vais travailler dur et jeudi j'y arriverai.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et prirent un bon déjeuner, avant de se diriger vers le deuxième étage pour un double cours de Sortilèges, qui s'avéra tout aussi difficile que celui de Métamorphose.

-Ohlala ! J'en peux plus ! Ce n'est pas possible de se mettre à travailler sur nos devoirs dès le premier jour après un double cours de métamorphose et un double cours de Sortilèges, lança Ron ! Je suis exténué.

-Au moins cette année on a pas d'examens. Souviens toi un peu de comment étaient les révisions pour les BUSE l'année dernière !

-Je me souviens oui ! Comment oublier l'effroyable planning d'examens que Hermione nous avait préparé et qui ne cessait de nous crier dessus quand on reportait des révisions ?!

-Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore revenue de son cours d'Arithmancie.

-Aucune idée. De toute façon c'est l'heure du dîner. On la retrouvera dans la Grande salle.

Ils allèrent tous les deux déposer leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et sortirent de la Salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les couloirs, et ils se frayèrent un chemin tant bien que mal jusqu'à arriver au Grand Escalier. Ron agrippa le bras de Harry et il l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart.

-Ron, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Regarde, c'est Hermione !

Sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de leur manège, Harry s'écarta du petit muret qui les cachait lui et Ron pour voir ce qui se passait un peu plus loin. Près d'une salle de classe, Hermione était en pleine conversation avec un garçon dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage.

-Tu sais qui sais ? demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr que non enfin, il est de dos on ne peut pas voir son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Hermione est assez grande, elle peut discuter avec qui elle veut.

-Mais enfin Harry tu vois bien qu'elle ne fait pas que discuter, ils flirtent tous les deux.

-Tu es sérieux là ? Ginny je veux bien comprendre parce que c'est ta sœur, mais Hermione…

-Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi ? C'est vrai on a toujours été tous les trois, ce serait étrange si elle sortait avec un garçon.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis bien sorti avec Cho et ça n'a rien changé à notre amitié à tous les trois. Si elle veut sortir avec ce type, du moment que c'est un garçon bien je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait à redire.

Ron n'ajouta rien mais continua de les regarder, très curieux.

-Tu sais à mon avis Ginny a raison.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron en se tournant finalement vers Harry.

-Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te trouver une copine au lieu de t'occuper des histoires de cœur des autres !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Allez viens, on y va !

Ils longèrent le couloir sans aller voir Hermione qui ne les aperçut pas et ils purent enfin s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. Curieusement, le repas n'avait pas encore été servi et une fois que tous les élèves furent entrés, chacun faisant apparaître son nom dans les air en franchissant les portes comme ce serait le cas toute l'année, ils comprirent pourquoi il n'y avait aucun met sur les tables. En effet, Dumbledore venait de se lever et tous se tournèrent vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait annoncer. Hermione venait de s'asseoir près de Ron mais ni lui ni Harry ne parlèrent du garçon avec qui elle était car Dumbledore allait commencer à parler.

-Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que votre première journée s'est bien passée. Avant que nous ne commencions notre repas j'aimerais vous annoncer une chose importante. Comme vous avez pu le voir grâce aux messages affichés dans vos salles communes respectives, en complément de vos cours généraux et obligatoire, vous aurez la possibilité de suivre d'autres ateliers qui seront animés par deux Aurors. Monsieur Davis, que certains ont déjà vu patrouiller ici sera chargé de vous faire un cours complémentaire à celui du Professeur Rogue. Cela vous donnera plus de temps pour pratiquer vos sortilèges et donc vous donner la capacité de progresser plus vite.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des quatre tables, ce qui rompit avec le silence qu'il y avait toujours lors des discours de Dumbledore. Ce dernier leva les mains en souriant pour demander un retour au calme et tous se turent de nouveau.

-Je vous annonce cependant que le Professeur Rogue n'en sera que plus exigeant dans ses propres cours si vous avez la possibilité grâce à Mr Davis de pratiquer vos sortilèges davantage. Ce dernier m'a d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire que vous connaîtrez le planning détaillé de ce qu'il a l'intention de travailler avec vous dès le premier cours. Pour les 6e années qui ont des cours sur les sortilèges informulés au programme de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il s'agit là d'une façon spéciale de pratiquer la magie que va leur apprendre le Professeur Rogue et au début ils vont retravailler sur les sortilèges les plus simples. Par conséquence, vu qu'ils doivent continuer à progresser dans l'apprentissage classique de la magie, il leur est obligatoire de suivre le cours de Mr Davis sauf s'ils ont obtenu un O à leur BUSE dans cette matière. Je vous précise également que cet atelier aura lieu le mercredi matin, ici même dans la Grande salle, après le petit déjeuner. Concernant l'autre atelier, il sera également donné par un Auror du nom de William Findsbery comme vous le savez déjà, et il n'est ouvert en revanche qu'aux élèves de 6e et 7e année. Il aura lieu le vendredi soir, dès la semaine prochaine et ceux qui souhaitent s'inscrire devront le faire directement auprès de Mr Findsbery lors de la première séance. Je vous souhaite maintenant à tous, un très bon appétit.

Les différents plats apparurent enfin et tout le monde commença à se servir copieusement. Harry également, bien qu'il soit légèrement agacé.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda Ron.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire !? L'atelier de Camouflage commence vendredi prochain. Et je serai encore en retenue ! Tout ça c'est à cause de McGonagall ! Cette vieille chouette m'a mis en retenue alors que Malefoy lui est repartit sans rien !

-Harry ça suffit ! C'est toi qui t'es battu en duel, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même, lança Hermione les sourcils froncés, furieuse qu'il parle ainsi de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas grave, ajouta Ron. On aura qu'à inscrire ton nom pour l'atelier et tu iras voir Findsbery le vendredi d'après en lui disant que tu as loupé la première séance. Il n'y a rien de grave, tout se passera comme sur des roulettes.

-Oui, sûrement.

Il n'était lui même pas convaincu en disant cela. Il lui suffit de regarder à la table des professeurs pour sentir à nouveau la colère monter. Il était en colère contre McGonagall, qui plaisantait tranquillement avec Elizabeth, contre Rogue installé plus loin semblant se délecter de sa nouvelle position de sorcier émérite, en pleine conversation avec Davis et également contre Dumbledore qui avait ouvertement pris la défense de Rogue et de Malefoy en écoutant à peine ce qu'il disait. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation de la table des professeurs qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite Ron changer de sujet.

-Au fait Hermione, c'était qui le type avec qui on t'a vu tout à l'heure ?

Elle s'étouffa à moitié en buvant une gorge de jus de citrouille et toussa plusieurs fois avant d'arriver enfin à parler, les joues toutes rouges sans que Harry et Ron ne sachent si c'était à cause du sujet abordé ou bien de son quasi étranglement.

-Comment ?

-On t'a vu avec un type en venant ici, on voulait juste savoir qui s'était vu qu'on ne le connaît pas. Il est avec toi en cours ?

Elle hésita un instant, la dernière (et première) fois qu'elle était sortie avec un garçon c'était avec Victor Krum et Ron avait passé son temps à se moquer d'elle. Cette fois cependant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de moquerie dans sa façon de parler.

-Oui. On suit le même cours d'Arithmancie mais il est en 7e année. C'est Matthew McKenzie, on l'a croisé cet été sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Ah oui ce type là…Il est dans quelle maison déjà ?

-À Serdaigle. Il va également poser sa candidature pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Ah bon, à quel poste ? demanda Harry qui était soudain plus intéressé.

-Heu…et bien. Hermione devient encore plus rouge avant de répondre. Au poste d'attrapeur.

-QUOI ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais enfin Hermione, ça va être l'adversaire direct de Harry s'il est choisi.

-Ça je le sais bien merci. Ça ne te dérange pas Harry n'est ce pas ? Que je fréquente l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

-Non pas du tout. Je suis moi même sorti avec Cho alors qu'elle occupait ce poste.

-Oui c'est ce que je me suis dit, ajouta précipitamment Hermione. Mais tu étais amoureux alors ce n'était pas la même chose. Et puis de toute façon, pour l'instant, Matthew et moi on vient juste de faire connaissance.

-Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, même si tu sors avec lui ça ne me dérange pas. Du moment que toi tu es heureuse avec lui.

-Oh merci Harry ! Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier et se servit à nouveau à manger. Et puis de toute façon, il n'a pas encore été choisi comme attrapeur.

-C'est vrai, dit Ron. Ca peut être à nouveau Cho.

-Non Cho ne se représente pas cette année. C'est Matthew qui me l'a dit.

-En tout cas tu as de la chance que Harry soit si compréhensible. Moi à sa place je n'aurai pas réagi si bien, finit par dire Ron.

-Oui mais tu n'es pas à sa place.

Le dîner se termina presque une heure plus tard. Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour vérifier que tous les élèves de Gryffondor allaient bien vers la Salle Commune, sauf Harry qui prit le chemin de la Bibliothèque.

-On se voit plus tard !

Le bruit des élèves discutant dans les couloirs s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les bruits de ses pas sur la pierre froide su sol. Il arriva enfin devant la porte principale de la Bibliothèque, qui était grande ouverte.

-Ah Mr Potter, vous voilà. Venez par ici je vous prie.

Madame Pince avait toujours l'air aussi lugubre que d'habitude. Elle portait ce soir là de grande lunette à la monture épaisse qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Harry la suivit jusqu'à un coin de la pièce où les étagères étaient vides, avec devant elles plusieurs piles d'ouvrages.

-Bon et bien voilà. Ces livres viennent tous d'être inscrits dans le registre de l'école ou bien n'ont malheureusement pas été reclassé comme il faut. Il n'y a plus qu'à les installer sur les étagères pour que les élèves puissent les emprunter. Vous allez les ranger par thématiques centrales et en fonction du nom de famille de l'auteur en commençant par la gauche. Par exemple, « Périple à travers la Transylvanie : ma rencontre avec les créatures de la nuit » d'Ignacio Stroudmore et « Pratiques discriminantes à l'égard des créatures partiellement humaines, Vol III : les Vampires » de Samuel Mordicus traitent tous les deux des vampires, et vous devez mettre le second avant le premier puisque le M vient avant le S. Vous avez des questions ?

-Heu…non. Ca devrait aller.

-Bien. Inutile de vous préciser que si vous abîmez, dégradez, pliez ou autre un seul de ces livres, les conséquences seraient dramatiques pour vous.

-Entendu.

-Je vous précise également que ça ne sert à rien de tenter de faire sortir un livre d'ici sans avoir signé la fiche d'emprunt. Si vous essayez, je le saurai.

Harry n'ajouta rien et elle commença à partir mais elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Ah…et, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, cela va de soit. Donnez-moi votre baguette, vous la récupérerez une fois votre tâche terminée.

À contre cœur il lui laissa sa baguette magique et elle ajouta avec un petit sourire :

-L'échelle est juste là.

Elle lui pointa un des coins d'une bibliothèque puis s'en alla. Harry tenta pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent de s'y retrouver parmi les nombreux volumes qui s'étalaient devant lui. Parfois il avait des doutes car le titre de l'ouvrage n'était pas clair alors il devait feuilleter l'ouvrage ou du moins la table des matières pour savoir de quoi il parlait, ce qui lui faisait perdre beaucoup de temps. Il en était à la moitié et venait de terminer les livres traitant de la condition des elfes de maisons – n'ayant nullement été surpris de voir qu'Hermione les avaient tous emprunté en vérifiant les fiches d'emprunts par curiosité – quand il entendit des voix s'élever de derrière le mur de la Bibliothèque. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû être en mesure d'entendre quoi que ce soit mais une des portes annexes qui se trouvait près des étagères qu'il organisait et qui donnait sur un petit couloir menant aux troisièmes étages était ouverte. Les personnes qui parlaient ne pouvaient pas le voir, et Harry non plus ne pouvait pas savoir qui s'était jusqu'à ce que les deux se remettent à parler et qu'il reconnaisse clairement la voix de Severus et de Drago.

-Ça suffit, laissez moi tranquille !

-Je veux seulement vous aider Drago. Laissez moi vous aidez comme vous m'avez aidé ce soir là.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi !

-Si au contraire, je peux vous aider ! Il vous suffit de me faire confiance. Je suis de votre côté.

-Non laissez moi ! Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est pour me punir ? Parce que mon père a échoué l'année dernière. Je suis le seul à pouvoir ramener l'honneur de ma famille, et c'est ce que je ferai en faisant ce qu'il m'a demandé.

-Vous avez encore le choix, il n'est pas trop tard.

-Ça suffit arrêtez ! Vous n'arriverez pas à entrer dans mon esprit. Il m'a formé à l'Occlumencie. Et arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie ! Vous n'avez plus aucune autorité sur moi. Ni sur aucun autre de vos élèves de toute façon. La seule raison qui fait que vous êtes toujours accepté comme Directeur de Serpentard, c'est qu'à part une poignée d'élèves, les plus radicaux ne sont pas revenus à Poudlard.

Rogue n'ajouta rien et pendant un moment Harry n'entendit rien d'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'une troisième voix se fasse entendre, puis une quatrième qu'il reconnu comme étant celles de Davis et du Professeur Flitwick.

-Professeur Rogue, et…Mr Malefoy. Tiens donc. Vous incitez vos élèves à se balader la nuit Severus ? demanda Davis.

-Non pas du tout. Mr Malefoy m'accompagnait pour m'aider dans une certaine affaire. C'est un préfet et même s'il n'a plus de patrouilles à effectuer, il peut sortir de sa Salle commune le soir s'il est accompagné par un enseignant.

-Vous aidez ? À quoi faire ?

-J'ai des livres et des ingrédients à récupérer à la Bibliothèque.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et les réduire pour tous les porter facilement ?

-Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut réduire, dit Severus avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix.

-Bien, bien je vois. Je vous en prie, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre. Professeur Flitwick, vous étiez en train de faire votre ronde ?

-En réalité j'allais également à la Bibliothèque pour récupérer une commande.

-Très bien, dans ce cas allons y tous.

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse. Si Davis apprenait qu'il les avait espionnés, même sans le vouloir, il ferait sûrement en sorte qu'il soit en retenue une année entière. Il fut soulagé de les entendre s'éloigner de la petite porte annexe pour aller vers la porte principale, là où se trouvait le bureau de Madame Pince. Sans un bruit il s'éloigna du couloir et alla vers une étagère un peu plus loin, une qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à organiser. Il était plus proche du bureau de la bibliothécaire mais en entrant le groupe ne pourrait pas le voir et surtout il était assez loin de l'autre entrée et ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas savoir qu'il les avait entendus.

-Ah je vous attendais. Filius, votre commande est arrivée. Et Severus, j'ai également préparé ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Vos livres et tous vos ingrédients sont arrivés en même temps. Je suppose que Mr Malefoy est là pour vous aider ?

Harry resta immobile, en respirant à peine. Avec un peu de chance ils ne sauraient même pas qu'il était là, mais c'était sans compter sur Madame Pince.

-MR POTTER ! dit-elle très fort pour attirer son attention ce qui fit sursauté Flitwick. Harry sursauta aussi car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle l'appelle. Vous devez avoir un grand sac en cuir et un livre enveloppé dans du papier sur le meuble près de là où vous êtes. Amenez-les-moi !

-Mr Potter est ici ? demanda Flitwick.

-Oui, il est en retenue.

-Mais, Irma, ajouta-t-il, il est près d'une heure du matin.

-Ah vraiment ? Tiens donc, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Avec tous ces livres à classer je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

Harry ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation. Il était trop occupé à tenter de porter le sac en cuir que Madame Pince lui avait demandé de ramener. Il essaya toutes les façons mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le sac lui semblait peser une tonne. Il entendit finalement la bibliothécaire soupirer avant d'ajouter.

-Mr Potter, mais enfin qu'est ce que vous attendez ?

Harry se résigna à laisser le sac et apporta finalement seulement le livre enveloppé qui devait sûrement être pour Flitwick. Quand Harry arriva à leur niveau, le professeur de Sortilèges avait l'air très gêné. Harry regarda ensuite une fraction de seconde Rogue avant de se tourner vers Davis qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

-Vous êtes là Mr Potter. Je vois que Minerva a bien tenu son engagement.

Harry ne répondit rien, et continua de le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de se tourner vers Madame Pince quand elle lui adressa la parole.

-Et le sac du professeur Rogue ? Vous pensez peut-être qu'il va venir ici tout seul ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le soulever.

-Comment ? dit-elle surprise.

-Je n'arrive pas à le soulever, dit-il plus fort d'une voix agacée.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à faire un simple sort de Lévitation Mr Potter ? demanda Davis une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Ça alors, j'espère que les journaux se trompent sinon nous sommes vraiment dans de beaux draps.

Il faisait clairement référence au fait que Harry était considéré comme l'Élu. L'allusion de l'Auror ne plut guère à l'intéressé qui commença à s'énerver.

-Je maîtrise le sortilège de Lévitation depuis que j'ai 11 ans, quand j'ai contribué à terrasser un troll des montagnes adulte. Et si je n'arrive pas à soulever ce stupide sac c'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas ma baguette.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en se tournant de nouveau vers Madame Pince qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mince, c'est vrai. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit la baguette de Harry qui lui reprit des mains rapidement. Excusez moi Mr Potter, j'avais oublié. De toute façon votre retenue est terminée pour ce soir, je vais m'occuper de tout cela, vous pouvez y aller. Nous nous revoyons mercredi soir.

Absolument pas enchanté par cette annonce, Harry contourna son bureau mais Davis l'interrompit une dernière fois.

-Je suis sûr que avez profité de votre retenue ici pour feuilleter quelques livres et parfaire votre culture Mr Potter. Est ce que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ?

Harry se tourna et le regarda puis il regarda Rogue qui était resté étonnement silencieux et enfin Drago. Il ne les quitta pas du regard en répondant.

-Rien que je ne sache déjà. Mais même si je voulais en parler, personne ne me prendrait au sérieux.

Il voulait que Drago et surtout Rogue sachent bien que si Dumbledore et les autres étaient dupes, ce n'était pas son cas et qu'il comptait bien faire éclater la vérité sur leur compte, tôt ou tard. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Ne faites pas de détour pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, j'ai des Aurors qui patrouillent partout et ils m'informeront du moindre écart.

C'est la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de la Bibliothèque. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la salle commune et comme il s'y attendait, Hermione et Ron étaient restés à l'attendre.

-Ca va mon vieux ? Ta retenue a duré une éternité !

-Oui, soit disant Madame Pince n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait faire ?

-Seulement du classement et installer des livres sur les étagères.

-J'espère que tu as tout fait comme il fallait Harry, lança Hermione. Il n'y a rien de plus énervant que de ne pas trouver un livre qui n'est pas rangé à la bonne place.

-Hermione, tu pourrais être un peu plus compatissante avec lui !

-Je me répète, j'estime que la décision du professeur McGonagall était juste et que Harry a eu la punition qu'il méritait. Comme ça à partir de maintenant il fera plus attention.

Harry ne répondit rien, de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour argumenter à propos de quoi que ce soit. Il n'allait pas non plus aborder le cas de Malefoy puisqu'il savait qu'ils ne le croiraient pas. Ils allèrent tous se coucher et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Harry s'endormit rapidement et passa une nuit paisible sans cauchemar.


	13. La Remise en cause de la Prophétie

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : LA REMISE EN CAUSE DE LA PROPHÉTIE**

Le lendemain matin, avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry déposa une note d'informations dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor annonçant qu'il était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'à ce titre il était chargé de recruter les nouveaux joueurs. Les élèves avaient jusqu'à fin septembre pour inscrire leur nom sur la feuille en précisant le poste où ils voulaient jouer, puis les sélections auraient lieu début octobre, ce qui leurs laisserait ensuite largement le temps de s'entraîner pour leur premier match de la saison fin novembre.

L'estomac bien remplit, le trio se dirigea vers les cachots pour suivre leur cours de Potions et pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études, Harry ne ressentit aucune appréhension. Il savait qu'il allait retrouver Rogue comme professeur le jeudi suivant en Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et même s'il avait été atterré quand il l'avait appris, il s'était finalement dit qu'il préférait avoir le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard dans une matière où il excellait. Contrairement aux cours de Potions, Harry était extrêmement doué dans la nouvelle matière enseignée par Rogue et même s'il savait que ce dernier trouverait toujours un moyen de lui faire des réflexions, ça ne serait pas sur son niveau de magie. Il ne savait rien des sorts informulés mais il avait l'intuition qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en sortir, il avait déjà montré des facilités à apprendre le sortilège du Patronus ou bien à lutter contre le sortilège de l'Imperium.

Harry eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que le cours de Potions était commun avec les Serpentard, comme toujours. Au moins cette fois, ils ne seraient pas favorisés par Rogue, pas dans ce cours. Il y avait quelques têtes qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, des 5e année qui avaient visiblement excellé dans la matière les années précédentes et qui avaient eu le droit de suivre le cours des 6e année en Option. Quelle était cette frénésie qui avait pris les élèves à vouloir suivre plus de cours ? Sans parler des Ateliers mis en place par les Aurors…Quand les élèves entrèrent dans le grand cachot, ils ne reconnurent d'abord pas la pièce. La salle de classe de Potions qui avaient toujours été froide et humide s'était transformée en une magnifique pièce circulaire aux murs de pierres brutes, illuminée par les nombreuses torches aux reflets bleus et chauffée par le grand feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée qui se trouvait près du bureau et que Rogue ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'allumer.

-Bonjour à tous, et bienvenus à votre premier cours de Potions de l'année. Comme vous le savez, je suis le Professeur Davenport et c'est moi qui vous enseignerez ce cours cette année. Installez vous par groupe de quatre autour des tables rondes que j'ai installées et sortez votre manuel ainsi que vos ustensiles.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, chacun restant avec des membres de sa maison, et le trio s'installa bientôt rejoint par Neville.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une Potion complexe dont vous avez déjà entendu parler certainement, le Veritaserum. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît, poursuivit le professeur Davenport face à l'agitation qui était apparut dans sa classe. Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette potion ?

Comme toujours, la main d'Hermione se leva avant même que le professeur ai finit sa question, et c'est donc elle qui fut interrogée.

-Le Veritaserum est un puissant sérum de vérité. N'importe quel sorcier qui en ingurgite ne serait ce que quelques gouttes ne peut s'empêcher de livrer ses secrets les plus enfouis. Il ne peut pas mentir ni refuser de répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose quand il est sous les effets de cette potion. Son usage est également soumis à des restrictions par le Ministère de la Magie.

-Parfait Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous en faire, je ne testerai pas vos préparations sur vos camarades de classe, soyez tranquilles. Elle agita sa baguette magique et la marche à suivre pour la préparation du Veritaserum s'inscrivit au tableau. Je vous conseille de lire attentivement ces instructions, ensuite allez dans l'arrière salle pour prendre les ingrédients fournis par l'école et commencez à vous mettre au travail. La préparation de cette potion prendra un mois, je les mettrai donc sous scellé dans mon armoire avec vos noms inscrits dessus et vous la continuerez à chaque cours. Cette potion est très complexe alors je vous conseille d'être très attentifs dès le début de votre préparation. Une erreur faite aujourd'hui pourrait être impossible à rattraper par la suite. Vous pouvez commencer.

Le début du cours se passa dans le silence le plus total, car tous les élèves étaient extrêmement concentrés sur les indications qu'ils devaient suivre, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à ce nouveau professeur. Elizabeth les mis cependant à l'aise très rapidement, leur donnant des conseils ou faisant des blagues en passant entre les tables. L'ambiance dans le cachot n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient connu pendant 5 ans, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui prenaient enfin plaisir dans ce cours. Malgré la difficulté de la préparation, la plupart des élèves, surtout de Gryffondor, semblaient beaucoup plus détendus, à commencer par Neville. Harry aussi fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à mieux se concentrer en l'absence de Rogue, ce qui n'était pas le cas de certains garçons qui semblaient trouver plus d'intérêt à contempler leur nouveau professeur plutôt que de se plonger dans la découpe de leurs racines ou de leurs herbes magiques.

Le cours passa rapidement, et à la fin, tous allèrent déposer leurs potions sur le bureau d'Elizabeth avec une étiquette portant leur nom pour qu'elle puisse ensuite les enfermer à clé dans son armoire. Ils rangèrent tous leurs affaires, après avoir pris le temps de noter l'intitulé du devoir qu'elle leur avait donné à faire pour la semaine d'après, et commencèrent à sortir du cachot en parlant du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir et surtout du résultat qu'ils allaient obtenir une fois leurs potions terminées.

-C'était génial, lança Ron quand ils eurent franchi la porte de la salle de cours. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça d'un cours de Potions mais sincèrement c'était super intéressant. On aurait dû avoir le professeur Davenport depuis le début ça aurait été bien mieux.

-Si on avait eu le professeur Davenport depuis le début, tous les garçons de cette école auraient eu un piètre niveau en Potions. Vous semblez avoir tellement de mal à vous concentrer en sa présence, s'exclama Hermione avec une petite moue.

-Mais non ne dit pas n'importe quoi on arrive à se concentrer. Mais c'est juste qu'elle est très belle. Ça me rappelle un peu quand Fleur Delacour et les élèves de Beauxbâtons étaient là. Je suis sûre que le professeur Davenport a du sang de velane dans les veines.

-Ah bon parce qu'il faut forcément être une velane pour être belle ? lança Hermione avec un regard noir.

-Mais non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais enfin tu n'es pas d'accord, ce cours était quand même bien mieux que tous les cours qu'on a eu avec Rogue ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Rogue était vraiment désagréable et détestable mais il était quand même d'un niveau bien supérieur au professeur Davenport. Elle a beaucoup de connaissances aussi mais ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas aussi douée que lui.

-Et ben moi en tout cas son niveau me convient bien. C'est pas vrai Harry ?

-Si je suis d'accord. Et puis du moment que je peux éviter de voir Rogue dans ses cachots me rabaisser et chouchouter Malefoy ça me convient très bien.

-En parlant de Malefoy, ajouta Hermione, vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure pendant le cours ? Il était très pâle…

-Et alors ? lança Harry avec un certain agacement dans la voix, tu t'intéresses à son état maintenant ?

-Bien sûr que non, inutile de t'énerver contre moi ! C'est toi qui disais que tu le soupçonnais de servir Tu-Sais-Qui. Et si c'est le cas et bien je pense qu'on devrait faire attention à son humeur et son état, ça pourrait nous donner des indices.

-Tu me crois alors maintenant, à propos de ce que j'ai dis sur lui ?

-Et bien, je ne suis pas encore convaincue à 100% mais je pense qu'il ne faut laisser de côté aucune piste.

Ils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier menant aux cachots et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Matthew McKenzie. Il salua Hermione avec un grand sourire, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir ici et commença à rougir.

-Oh, bonjour Matthew, tu vas bien ?

-Ça va merci, je me prépare pour mon premier cours de Potions. Vous en venez non ? Apparemment le professeur Davenport est géniale, surtout comparée au professeur Rogue !

-Oui son cours était fantastique, très intéressant.

Ron rigola à la réponse d'Hermione alors qu'elle n'avait pas semblé si emballée 5 minutes plus tôt et Matthew se tourna vers lui et Harry. C'est la première fois que les deux amis le voyaient si distinctement. Hermione avait un peu plus parlé de lui au petit déjeuner, et ils savaient que c'était un élève brillant, l'un des plus intelligents de sa maison, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et qu'il avait énormément d'amis à l'école.

-Je te présente Harry et Ron.

-Oui je vous connais déjà, de réputation. Toi tu es Harry Potter bien sûr, tout le monde te connaît. Je suis content de te rencontrer.

Harry lui serra la main et il apprécia que le jeune homme ne scrute pas avec insistance sa cicatrice comme tout le monde le faisait en lui parlant pour la première fois.

-Et toi tu es Ron Weasley, Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi aussi. Et je connaissais également tes deux frères, Fred et George. Je t'ai vu joué comme gardien l'année dernière, t'a été impressionnant contre notre équipe ! J'espère pouvoir me mesurer à vous cette année, en entrant dans l'équipe.

Ron rougit mais avait l'air très fier quand il lui serra la main à son tour.

-Oui Hermione nous a dit que tu allais poser ta candidature au poste d'attrapeur.

-Oui c'est ça. Les sélections commencent dans deux semaines, j'espère que ça ira.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils te choisiront ! s'exclama Hermione avec enthousiasme.

-Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu as raison. Je vous laisse je ne voudrais pas être en retard pour mon premier cours. On se voit plus tard Hermione ?

-Oui bien sûr !

-J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux. On aura l'occasion de parler plus longuement une prochaine fois.

Il les salua et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui descendait pendant que eux continuèrent leur chemin.

-Alors comment vous le trouvez ? demanda finalement Hermione.

-Il a l'air plutôt sympa, lança Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

-Très très sympa, ajouta Ron. J'espère quand même que c'est Gryffondor que tu soutiendras quand on jouera contre Serdaigle !

-Bien sûr quelle question ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra de toute façon. Je vous laisse, j'ai un cours d'études des Runes. Vous devriez aller à la Bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir que le professeur Davenport nous a donné.

-Quoi ? Ça non ! Moi je préfère aller m'entraîner au stade pour les sélections.

-Et toi Harry, tu vas travailler à la Bibliothèque ?

-Alors là certainement pas ! J'y ai déjà passé toute ma soirée d'hier et je dois recommencer demain. Pas question que j'y aille aujourd'hui.

-Très bien faites comme vous voulez. Elle s'éloigna et disparut au détour d'un couloir.

-Du coup ça te dirait de venir au stade avec moi ? demanda Ron. Comme ça tu pourras m'aider en me lançant des souaffles. Ce sera plus simple que si je dois les ensorceler.

-Ouais ça me va !

Ils retournèrent jusqu'au dortoir pour enfiler leur tenue et passèrent toute la fin de la matinée au stade pour que Ron puisse s'entraîner et avoir une chance d'entrer dans l'équipe. Comme l'avait dit Matthew plus tôt, il avait été impressionnant durant le match contre Serdaigle mais ni Ron ni Harry n'avait oublié à quel point il avait été déstabilisé lors du match contre les Serpentard à cause de leur chanson, ni les 14 buts qu'il avait encaissé lors du match contre Poufsouffle. A la fin, Harry commençait à fatiguer mais Ron ne voulait pas s'arrêter et ce fut seulement à l'approche de leur cours de botanique qu'il accepta finalement de redescendre sur la terre ferme et rentrer au château.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et le lendemain matin arriva enfin l'atelier de Davis. Comme à leur habitude, les élèves étaient descendus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Et ce n'est que quelques instants avant le début des cours que l'Auror apparut pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que vous êtes en forme car comme vous le savez, l'atelier que je mets en place cette année en complémentarité avec les cours du Professeur Rogue commence aujourd'hui, et plus précisément ce matin. J'ai fait circulé quatre feuilles, une pour chaque table ici représentant les maisons et j'aimerais que ceux qui ont l'intention de suivre cet atelier y inscrive leur nom. Après réflexion avec le directeur, nous avons choisi d'ouvrir ce cours aux élèves à partir de la cinquième année car les autres n'auront pas le niveau. Et je vous rappelle également que les 6e année sont obligés de le suivre, sauf pour ceux qui ont eu un O à leur examen de BUSE l'année dernière. Est ce que quelqu'un a une question ? Non ? Très bien dans ce cas, ceux qui sont inscrits restent avec moi, les autres, vous pouvez aller en cours, ou vaquer à vos occupations.

Tout le monde dans la salle commença à s'activer et Harry se rendit rapidement compte que la majorité des élèves des 5e aux 7e années avaient décidé de suivre l'atelier de Davis mais après tout il trouvait ça normal. C'était un Auror, un sorcier expérimenté qui avait de grandes connaissances et les élèves pensaient sans doute qu'ils pourraient apprendre beaucoup de choses à ses côtés. Lui même aurait apprécié suivre un cours donné par un Auror si Davis n'avait pas été si détestable. Harry se demanda également comment il pourrait gérer autant d'élèves mais il vit entrer d'autres Aurors qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui étaient sûrement là pour l'assister dans sa tâche. Davis récupéra les feuilles des inscrits et commença à passer dans les allées comme ses collègues et les professeurs pour déplacer les tables et les bancs. Ron alla rejoindre Dean, Ginny et Neville tandis que Harry et Hermione prenaient la direction de la sortie avant que Davis ne les interrompe. Ils firent demi tour et virent un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage alors que d'autres élèves et les professeurs se tournèrent vers eux. Il regarda la feuille d'inscription des Gryffondors puis lança :

-Je vois que vous n'allez pas m'honorer de votre présence Mr Potter.

-Non en effet. Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé, ajouta-t-il ironiquement sans que Davis y prête attention.

-Et vous ne vous êtes pas inscrite non plus Miss Granger.

-C'est exact.

-Puisque vous êtes en 6e année, j'espère pour vous que vous avez obtenu un O à votre BUSE.

-Sinon on se serait inscrit puisque c'est obligatoire pour les 6e année qui n'ont pas eu cette note, lança Hermione, toujours de façon très calme mais légèrement agacée.

-Mais même s'il n'est pas obligatoire, il est fortement conseillé. Vous risquez de prendre du retard pour l'année prochaine et le passage de vos ASPIC.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire pour nous, on a largement le niveau pour obtenir nos ASPIC.

-Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas inscrit ? Il se tourna en premier lieu vers Hermione.

-J'ai déjà 10 matières cette année et la dose de travaille à côté qui va avec. Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un atelier qui dure plusieurs heures comme cela en plus.

-Et vous Mr Potter ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, pendant un instant il hésita mais finalement il pouvait dire la vérité, vu qu'il avait obtenu un O, il pouvait se dispenser de cet atelier.

-Je vais déjà suivre un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un professeur qui me déteste et qui va me rabaisser. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en suivre un deuxième, surtout si ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de l'original.

Harry le vit se pincer les lèvres, visiblement l'Auror bouillonnait intérieurement et ne supportait pas qu'on le traite de pâle copie comparé à Severus. L'espace d'un instant il crut qu'il allait s'énerver et lui crier dessus mais finalement, Davis sourit à nouveau et lança :

-Je vois. De toute façon c'est peut-être mieux que vous ne soyez pas là pour ce que j'ai prévu aujourd'hui.

-Comment ça ?

-Oh vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sortez d'ici maintenant.

Sans en savoir plus Harry sortit, suivit d'Hermione. Il était curieux de savoir ce que Davis avait voulu dire mais il ne regrettait pas de ne pas s'être inscrit, déjà parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de suivre un cours avec lui, et aussi parce que vu qu'il n'avait pas de cours de la matinée il avait prévu de reprendre le livre de métamorphose et de s'entraîner enfin convenablement à la transformation en animagus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui lui proposa d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de Potions. Harry hésita un instant à la laisser y aller seule mais finalement, il devrait faire ce devoir tôt ou tard et le mieux c'était de le faire en compagnie d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse l'aider. Et puis, s'il arrivait à le finir avant midi il pourrait toujours commencer son apprentissage à devenir animagus l'après midi.

oOo

Quand Elizabeth entra dans la salle des Profs ce matin là, elle était vide. Enfin presque. Elle entendit un petit bruit au fond de la pièce et se tourna brusquement avant de sourire.

-Ah Severus, c'est toi. Tu n'as pas cours ?

-Non dit-il en tournant la page de son journal. J'ai la matinée de libre, si besoin, pour épauler Davis dans son Atelier.

-Je vois…

Elle lui sourit, mais puisqu'il n'ajouta rien, elle alla dans un coin de la pièce pour se servir un café. Elle lui tournait le dos mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et fut nullement surprise de l'entendre se rapprocher d'elle. Il se rapprocha tellement qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, et surtout son bas ventre frôler le bas de son dos. C'était beaucoup trop proche pour une relation entre collègues, et en même temps Severus avait gardé une distance suffisante pour que leurs corps ne se touchent pas vraiment.

-Comment se sont passés tes premiers cours ? murmura-t-il pour rester dans le cadre professionnel.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, mais ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

-Très bien ! Je pense que je vais m'en sortir à ce poste.

-Fantastique, souffla-t-il simplement.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth quand elle imagina l'émoi de Severus et elle décida de se reculer légèrement pour se coller à lui. La réaction du sorcier fut sans équivoque, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et la colla un peu plus à lui en embrassant sa nuque. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à renoncer à elle.

Elle frissonna au contact des lèvres de Severus sur la peau fine de sa nuque et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourner brusquement vers lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Encore une de ces règles stupides mises en place par Severus. Elle se contenta donc de sourire tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du sorcier avant qu'il ne l'agrippe pour la déposer au bord de la petite table, et qu'elle ne passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Je suis surprise de te voir aussi entreprenant ici, dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

-Personne ne viendra ici maintenant, réagit Severus toujours en l'embrassant dans le cou, tout ne passant sa main sous sa jupe. Tout le monde est en cours.

-Peut-être que tu es un peu trop confiant.

-Peut-être que j'ai simplement raison, comme toujours, ajouta Severus avec énormément de prétention.

-Ou peut-être qu'on a simplement dépassé le stade de se cacher, souffla Elizabeth, les joues légèrement rougies par le plaisir que lui procurait les caresses de Severus.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et se releva pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui de la sorcière.

-On n'a pas du tout dépassé ce stade, on est toujours en plein dedans.

-Je…je croyais, enfin je pensais que…balbutia Elizabeth gênée alors que Severus fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais devenir ton gentil petit ami et que j'allais accepter une annonce officielle à tout le monde ici ?

-Je ne sais pas je…

-Je t'ai l'ait dit Elizabeth, et je pensais avoir été très clair. Tout ça ce n'est qu'un jeu, rien de plus. Tu connaissais les règles.

-Les règles ça peut se changer, rétorqua Elizabeth, des larmes commençant à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir mais c'était compliqué.

-Pas ces règles là. Elles ne peuvent pas être modifiées.

Severus leva un sourcil et eu ensuite un petit rire amer.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Elizabeth.

Elle détestait ça quand il avait ce petit sourire mauvais.

-Rien. Je suis simplement surpris de voir que tu voulais révéler notre relation, maintenant. Maintenant que je suis devenu célèbre, que j'ai reçu la plus haute distinction qui existe, et tout l'argent qui va avec.

La réaction d'Elizabeth ne se fit pas attendre et à la plus grande surprise de Severus, elle le gifla violemment. Elle était hors d'elle, il pouvait le voir dans son regard, dans sa respiration saccadée. Mais il fut doublement surpris quand il vit ensuite de la tristesse apparaître dans ses yeux, et qu'au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, elle s'adressa à lui avec une voix tremblante, pleine d'émotions.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une simple fille vénale, qui n'est avec toi que pour la gloire que ça pourrait lui apporter ?

Il ne répondit rien. Sa colère avait pris le dessus et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant qu'elle puisse se rapprocher de lui par cupidité ou par intérêt. D'ailleurs, leur histoire avait commencé bien avant que Severus devienne célèbre. Comme il ne disait rien, elle s'avança vers lui.

-Crois moi il n'y a aucune gloire à tirer à être à tes côtés, murmura t-e-elle tristement.

Il déglutit difficilement mais il ne dit toujours rien. Il méritait totalement ces paroles.

-L'argent, la gloire, la célébrité, de nous deux c'est toi qui les a toujours recherchés. C'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu dans la vie, et c'est tout ce que tu auras, acheva-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Severus, lui, serra les dents puis attrapa le premier objet à portée de main et le fracassa sur l'un des murs de la salle en l'envoyant avec violence. Il ressentait énormément de colère, d'amertume et surtout une terrible frustration.

oOo

Finalement, Harry et Hermione finirent leur devoir qu'aux alentours de 14h. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans la Salle Commune et y trouvèrent Ron assis à une table en train de discuter de façon très animée avec Neville, Dean et Ginny.

-Ah vous voilà enfin ! lança-t-il. Où est ce que vous étiez ?

-On était en train de travailler à la Bibliothèque, répondit Hermione.

-Ça s'est bien passé avec Davis alors ?

-Si ça s'est bien passé ? C'était génial ! s'écria Dean. Vous auriez dû voir la démonstration qu'il nous a faite en début de cours, c'était impressionnant.

-Il vous a fait travailler quoi ?

-Les réflexes principalement. Il nous a dit que c'était pas tout de savoir lancer plusieurs sorts, qu'ils soient puissants ou non, et qu'il fallait également apprendre à percevoir le danger, ce qui se passe autour de nous et à réagir en conséquence pour avoir plus de chance de ne pas se faire toucher en premier, et surtout de ne pas toucher des camarades si on est pris dans un combat à plusieurs.

-Il nous a mis par groupe et il nous a bandé les yeux, continua Ginny. Et ensuite il a demandé à ceux sans bandages de jeter des sortilèges en chuchotant pour qu'on entende à peine où ils se trouvaient et pour qu'on bloque les sorts sans voir d'où ils venaient.

-Ouais c'était incroyable, lança enfin Neville. Pratiquement personne n'a réussi et ce qui était marrant c'est que les plus doués n'étaient pas forcément les 7e année. Il voulait justement démontrer qu'il n'y a pas que la puissance qui compte, qu'on peut tous apprendre à se défendre car on est tous en danger et que…Il s'arrêta net et ses joues virèrent aux rouges quand il croira le regard de Harry.

-Et que quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

Neville était très mal à l'aise. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires en ajoutant :

-Heu, non rien. Tu sais c'est pas vraiment important. Je suis désolé il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis au professeur Chourave de l'aider cet après-midi.

-On doit y aller aussi, lança Dean en se levant tout comme Ginny. On va s'entraîner pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

Ils sortirent tous les deux également de la Salle Commune et Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Mais enfin pourquoi ils partent comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et ben, poursuivi Ron en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. En fait avant de commencer l'atelier, Davis nous a un peu parlé.

-Ah oui et de quoi a t-il parlé ? demanda Harry de plus en plus agacé.

-Il a parlé de la Gazette, du retour de Tu-sais-qui et…et de toi.

-De moi ?

-Il nous a dit que le but de l'exercice c'était qu'on apprenne tous à se défendre, parce qu'il ne faut pas croire ce qu'il y a dans la Gazette. Il dit que le fait que tu sois l'Élu c'est du n'importe quoi, et qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses vaincre Tu-sais-qui. On ne doit pas se reposer sur ça mais se préparer à se battre.

-Alors là je n'en reviens pas ! s'écria Hermione. Comment a-t-il osé affirmer cela ici ? Dumbledore ne l'a pas mis au courant pour la Prophétie ?

-Comment veux-tu que je sache ce que Dumbledore lui a dit ? répondit Harry énervé. Il ne m'a presque pas donné de nouvelles cet été et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu mise à part lundi soir pour l'incident avec Malefoy. Mais de toute façon je m'en fiche, tant mieux s'il pense cela et qu'il le dit à tous les élèves. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde avec un air compatissant chaque fois que je passerai dans un couloir ou que j'entrerai dans une salle.

-Non Harry, tu ne comprends pas, c'est une très mauvaise chose. Davis est en train de faire ce qu'on ne doit absolument pas faire, se diviser. En disant à tout le monde que tu n'es pas l'Élu il clame tout haut ce que beaucoup pensent et c'est dangereux.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Ron.

-Mais enfin tu ne comprends pas Ron ? Regarde un peu toute la protection qui a été mise en place cet été à partir du moment où Harry est arrivé au QG de l'Ordre, et à la protection qu'il y a aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une coïncidence ? Non ! S'il y avait cette protection cet été et s'il y a autant d'Aurors cette année à Poudlard c'est parce que Tu-sais-qui cherche à tuer Harry et que Harry est ici.

-Je suis désolé de créer toute cette gêne, et que l'assassin de mes parents cherche à me tuer à mon tour, lança Harry plein de mépris et d'amertume.

-Harry il ne faut pas que tu le prennes comme ça, dit Hermione. Essaye de comprendre. Dumbledore n'a pas affirmé explicitement que tu es l'Élu mais il a fait venir tous ces Aurors et c'est ce qui montre qu'il croit que c'est vrai.

-Bien sûr qu'il le croit.

-Oui mais c'est bien le seul ! Essaye de te mettre à la place de la communauté magique. Tu-sais-qui est le sorcier le plus craint de tous les temps, il a commis des atrocités par le passé et maintenant qu'il est de retour il recommence. Qu'est ce que toi, un garçon de 16 ans tu pourrais faire contre lui ?

Elle vit que Harry allait rétorquer qu'il avait quand même combattu plusieurs fois Voldemort et qu'il n'était pas bête ni empoté.

-Aussi doué sois-tu dans certaines matières et à un certain niveau, et peu importe les fois où tu t'es retrouvé en face de lui, crois tu avoir le niveau magique suffisant pour le combattre et gagner ? Tu nous as dit toi même que l'année dernière, quand on a commencé nos réunions, tu n'avais pas exagéré en disant que tu avais eu de la chance. Et même si ce jour là j'ai dit que tu étais modeste tu nous as confirmé que tu avais un niveau de magie bien en dessous de Tu-sais-qui en nous racontant son duel avec Dumbledore au Ministère. Même si peu de gens auraient réussi tout ce que tu as accompli, tu ne fais clairement pas le poids.

-Ca je le sais bien Hermione ! Mais je n'ai pas choisi d'être là où j'en suis, ni qui je suis. Et si la Prophétie dit que je dois vaincre Voldemort, c'est que je dois le faire.

-Bien sûr. Mais personne n'a entendu cette Prophétie à part Dumbledore qui te l'a répété.

-Mais pourquoi les gens ne veulent-ils pas croire Dumbledore ? C'est exactement comme l'année dernière !

-Non justement ! lança Hermione. Cette fois les gens ne croient pas Dumbledore car même s'il a fait venir les Aurors, il n'a pas annoncé qu'il pensait que tu étais l'Élu, et il n'y a aucune preuve. Les seuls propos à ce sujet, ils viennent de certains journalistes qui travaillent à la Gazette du Sorcier. Souviens toi que les gens ont été dupé et manipulé par le journal l'année dernière, quand il affirmait que Tu-sais-qui n'était pas de retour. Aujourd'hui les gens ne veulent plus se faire avoir et veulent se forger leur propre opinion.

-Moi il y a un truc que je ne comprends toujours pas, demanda Ron. C'est pourquoi c'est une mauvaise chose que Davis ait dit que Harry n'était pas l'Élu ? Justement comme le dit Harry il n'en sera que plus tranquille.

-Non au contraire, les gens vont commencer à se rebeller.

-Se rebeller ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Et bien ça peut être pour n'importe quoi. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient envoyer des hiboux de menaces et de plaintes à Dumbledore et au Ministre en demandant pourquoi il y a autant d'Aurors à Poudlard alors que de plus en plus de gens se font attaquer ou kidnapper par les Mangemorts ou d'autres créatures.

-Mais les gens ne vont pas envoyer ce genre de message ! C'est pour la protection de leurs enfants que ce système est mis en place.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Mais Poudlard a déjà de nombreuses protections qui ont été renforcées, et puis il y a Dumbledore ici. Tout le monde reste persuadé que Tu-sais-qui n'attaquera pas l'école si Dumbledore est là. Sa défaite au Ministère de la Magie en juin a fait la Une et personne ne risque d'oublier ça.

-Dans ce cas ils vont penser…

-Que les Aurors sont uniquement là pour Harry, et que si ce n'est pas l'Élu il n'y a pas de raison de les laisser à Poudlard alors qu'ils pourraient aider d'autres gens ailleurs.

Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, n'en revenant pas de ce que Hermione était en train de lui dire. Il aurait pensé qu'après le début d'année horrible qu'il avait passé l'année dernière, quand personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, cette fois il allait être tranquille mais non. L'annonce de Davis ce matin allait avoir de très grandes répercussions et beaucoup d'élèves risquaient de mal réagir. Harry se sentit dans un premier temps très mal, après tout, peut-être que les gens avaient raison. Même si la Prophétie annonçait qu'il était l'Élu il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'autant de protection à Poudlard quand Dumbledore était là. En pensant à Dumbledore, la colère monta à nouveau en lui. Comment pouvait-il laisser Davis raconter toutes ses choses ici, et surtout comment pouvait-il le laisser sans nouvelle concernant la Prophétie et ce qu'il devait faire ?

-Harry tu ne devrais pas trop te torturer l'esprit. Je pense que si tout se passe comme ça c'est que Dumbledore l'avait prévu. Mais tu devrais quand même demander à le voir, ça pourra t'aider et te soulager d'en parler avec lui.

-Il m'a dit qu'il me contacterait quand il aurait du nouveau.

En prononçant ces mots, il se demanda cependant intérieurement, pourquoi le directeur tardait tellement à le convoquer pour qu'ils commencent ensemble les séances dont il avait parlé l'année précédente.


	14. Sous Surveillance

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : SOUS SURVEILLANCE**

Les hypothèses d'Hermione se confirmèrent dès le lendemain matin. Déjà dans les couloirs, Harry remarqua qu'on le dévisageait bizarrement, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux regards qu'on lui lança quand il entra dans la Grande Salle. Visiblement, le discours de l'Auror Davis la veille avait fait son petit effet mais Harry fut soulagé de voir que les chuchotements et les regards de ses camarades ne l'atteignaient pas plus que cela. Il avait eu de quoi se forger depuis les deux dernières années, quand presque toute l'école l'avait critiqué pour être devenu le 4e Champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et bien sûr l'année dernière quand ils avaient remis en cause sa version des faits à propos du retour de Voldemort. Dans cette histoire, c'était Dumbledore qui devait être le plus à plaindre, Harry n'osait imaginer le nombre de courriers qu'il avait dû recevoir. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour apercevoir le directeur mais il ne fut nullement surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas présent.

Finalement, les chuchotements cessèrent quand les hiboux et les chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Les élèves s'activaient toujours pour déchiffrer les messages qu'ils recevaient, mais depuis le début de la semaine, l'ouverture du courrier était accompagnée de cris ou bien de sanglots, suivis de plusieurs élèves sortant en trombe de la salle. C'est à ce moment là que Harry prenait un peu plus conscience de la situation du monde des sorciers, en comprenant que les élèves de Poudlard vivaient dans une sorte de bulle qui ne les tenaient éloignés qu'en partie des préoccupations du monde extérieur. Bien sûr Harry ne recevait pas du tout de courrier, ses parents et le seul interlocuteur qu'il avait eu régulièrement étaient morts tous les trois, il ne pouvait pas recevoir de courriers annonçant de mauvaises nouvelles. Lui et Hermione étaient cependant inquiets dès que Ron ou Ginny recevaient quelque chose mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait rien eu d'alarmant.

-Des nouvelles importantes Hermione ? demanda Ron alors que la jeune fille parcourait la Gazette du Sorcier depuis un moment.

-Non, rien de bien nouveau. À part que les dernières personnes ayant été touchées par les Scalpeurs sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été sont décédées. Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles attaques, et ils ne savent toujours pas d'où viennent ces créatures ni comment contrer leurs effets.

-C'est tout de même bizarre qu'on ne sache pas ! lança Ron.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Je ne sais pas trop. Ce sont de nouvelles créatures que personne n'avait jamais vues avant. À ton avis, combien de temps il a fallu à l'inventeur du Patronus pour comprendre le fonctionnement des Détraqueurs et mettre au point le sortilège ? Ou combien de combinaison d'ingrédients ont été essayées avant de trouver la composition de la potion Tue Loup qui atténue les effets de la pleine lune sur les loup garous ? Les choses qui nous paraissent évidentes et simples aujourd'hui ont dû donner du fil à retordre à ceux qui ont travaillé dessus. Il ne faut pas en vouloir aux Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste ni aux sorciers du Ministère.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison.

-Sûrement ?

-Oui oui d'accord, tu as entièrement raison.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre là dedans.

Elle replia le journal et le déposa sur la table avant de se lever.

-Venez, on ferait bien d'y aller. Le premier cours du Professeur Rogue va commencer.

-J'y crois pas, on va vraiment se le coltiner pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! l'exclama Ron. Moi qui voulais faire des progrès dans cette matière.

-Il faut qu'on arrive à se concentrer malgré son humeur toujours massacrante, ajouta Hermione. Les sortilèges informulés sont très utiles, il faut absolument qu'on arrive à les maîtriser convenablement.

-Oui et bien je suis sûr que toi et Harry vous n'aurez aucun mal à les maîtriser, vu que vous avez eu un O à votre examen !

-Ron, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu…

-C'est bon laisse tomber. Je sais que je suis à la traine, mais je vais maîtriser ces sortilèges aussi bien que vous.

-Bien sûr Ron, ça ne fait aucun doute, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Avant que Harry n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron était déjà partit quelques mètres plus loin pour rejoindre Dean, vexé par les propos d'Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que je te disais ! Complexe d'infériorité ! Tu as vu comme il est susceptible.

-Oui je comprends un peu mieux ce que tu voulais dire.

-Même en faisant attention il y a toujours des choses qu'il prend mal.

-Ça se comprend aussi vu qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses parents et ses frères.

-Oui mais je n'y suis pour rien moi !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Rogue finit par les inviter à entrer. La salle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les différentes décorations qu'elle avait eut ces 5 dernières années. En effet, Rogue comme les professeurs précédents avaient tenu à y mettre sa touche personnelle qui cette fois consistait en l'installation de grands rideaux noirs et des bougies aux flammes vertes qui rendaient l'endroit particulièrement sombre et sinistre.

-Bien, commença Rogue. Je suis extrêmement surpris de voir qu'il y a autant d'élèves qui ont reçu un E ou un O à leurs examens de BUSE vu les 5 différents professeurs que vous avez eu ces dernières années. Il n'y aura cependant aucun laxisme de ma part dans ce cours, pas plus qu'il y en avait durant les cours de Potions. Ceux qui n'ont pas le niveau se retrouveront à la traîne et il ne tiendra qu'à eux de récupérer leur retard sur les autres.

-Comme s'il avait déjà fait quoi que ce soit pour aider les élèves qui ont des difficultés, chuchota Ron à Harry en faisant en sorte que Rogue de l'entende pas.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, poursuivi Rogue, cette année vous allez apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi consiste un sortilège informulé ?

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione fut la seule à se lever dans la salle de classe et Rogue n'eut d'autre choix que de l'interroger.

-Un sortilège informulé est un sortilège lancé sans que l'auteur du sortilège n'ait besoin de prononcer la formule magique. Cela permet par exemple d'avoir un avantage sur un autre sorcier lors d'un duel car notre adversaire ne sait pas quel sortilège on va utiliser.

-Comme toujours vous ne faites que lire vos livres et apprendre par cœur pour le ressortir au mot près Miss Granger. Mais c'est bien cela. Puisque vous êtes novices dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges informulés, nous allons retravailler sur les sortilèges les plus simples. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi l'atelier du mercredi a été mis en place, pour que vous puissiez continuer l'apprentissage de sortilèges plus complexes, du moins le temps que durera ce cours sur les sortilèges informulés. Je vous annonce tout de suite que vous avez intérêt à travailler dur sur cette technique, car les sortilèges informulés vous seront également enseignés en cours de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose. Maintenant vous allez vous placer par deux. L'un d'entre vous tentera de lancer un sortilège à son adversaire pendant que ce dernier tentera de riposter à l'aide du sortilège Protego. Tout cela bien évidemment sans prononcer une seule formule. Allez y.

Le silence de la salle de classe fut rompu l'espace d'un instant par le bruit des élèves se plaçant en binôme mais l'instant d'après on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. En effet, l'exercice des sortilèges informulés qui apparaissaient comme simple présenté comme l'avait fait Hermione se révéla bien plus compliqué. Cette dernière fut d'ailleurs la seule à réussir à envoyer un sortilège à Neville au bout d'à peine 10 minutes, ce qui aurait été récompensé par des éloges et des points pour Gryffondor si n'importe quel autre professeur à part Rogue avait donné ce cours. Le reste de l'heure se passa donc pratiquement dans le silence, mise à part quand quelques élèves étaient projetés à l'autre bout de la salle, toujours par des adversaires qui avaient triché et avaient simplement murmuré la formule, ce qui n'avait bien sur pas échappé à Rogue. Alors que Ron tentait depuis une bonne demi heure d'envoyer un sortilège à Harry, ils décidèrent finalement d'intervertir les rôles, et à 5 minutes de la fin, Harry arriva également à envoyer un sortilège à Ron sans prononcer de formule. Il vit la mine renfrognée de Ron car dans le trio, il était le seul à ne pas avoir réussi à envoyer de sortilège sans prononcer de formule mais il ne s'y attarda pas plus que ça, son regard étant attiré vers l'autre bout de la classe où Malefoy aussi avait visiblement réussi à envoyer un sort à Goyle. La cloche sonna finalement, annonçant la fin du cours.

-C'était pitoyable. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner pour le prochain cours qui aura lieu demain après midi ! Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous restiez un moment, j'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, mise à part Malefoy qui suivit Rogue vers la petite porte qui menait à son bureau. Harry aurait bien aimé rester pour les espionner et savoir ce que Rogue voulait dire au jeune homme mais sans cape d'invisibilité c'était difficile, d'ailleurs Rogue s'était déjà tourné vers lui avec un regard suspicieux car c'était le seul élève qui restait dans la classe. Sans un mot, Harry finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il monterait au dortoir des Gryffondors, il diminuerait la taille de sa cape pour la mettre dans sa poche et pouvoir ainsi l'avoir toujours sur lui.

-Je vous laisse les garçons, j'ai mon devoir d'Arithmancie à faire. On se voit au déjeuner !

Hermione disparut au bout du couloir laissant Harry et Ron seuls. Harry sentait bien que Ron faisait un peu la tête suite au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et il ne préférait pas aborder le sujet.

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être aller voir Hagrid. Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir et on a cours avec lui que demain.

-Non, vas y si tu veux toi. Moi je vais m'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch avec Ginny, elle a prévu de se présenter pour être Poursuiveuse.

-D'accord, comme tu voudras.

-À tout à l'heure.

Ron s'éloigna à son tour. Harry hésita finalement entre aller voir Hagrid ou bien retourner dans la Salle Commune et commencer à regarder plus attentivement le livre d'initiation à l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus mais il faisait beau, c'était sans doute l'une des dernières journées ensoleillées avant l'hiver et il préférait aller prendre un peu l'air. Dehors le soleil rayonnait, et plusieurs élèves qui avaient eu la même idée que Harry étaient déjà assis dans le parc pour profiter du beau temps. Une fois devant la cabane de Hagrid, Harry frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Il décida alors d'aller se promener à la lisière de la forêt, près du Parc et il tomba sur Buck.

-Bonjour Buck !

L'hippogriffe se tourna vers lui et Harry s'inclina. À peine une seconde après, Buck s'inclina à son tour et Harry s'approcha pour le caresser.

-Comment tu te sens ici ? Hagrid doit bien s'occuper de toi mais Sirius doit te manquer.

Buck baissa la tête pour que Harry puisse le caresser davantage.

-À moi aussi il me manque.

Après un petit moment passé auprès de l'hippogriffe, ce dernier finit par s'envoler et Harry continua sa promenade près du lac, et il tomba finalement sur Luna.

-Oh bonjour Harry.

-Salut Luna ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-La même chose que toi je pense, j'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air et de profiter du soleil.

-Oui j'étais venu voir Hagrid mais il n'est pas chez lui.

-Je l'ai croisé en venant, il donnait un cours aux troisièmes années ce matin. Le début de tes cours se passe bien ? Je suis contente des nouveaux cours de Potions, je ne regrette pas d'avoir poursuivis. Mais les cours de Rogue sont très compliqués.

-Moui c'est vrai, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Rogue, ce que Luna avait dû ressentir.

-J'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tu vas bientôt commencer les sélections ?

-Oui c'est prévu pour la fin du mois.

-Tu vas avoir du fil à retordre cette année, on risque d'avoir un très bon attrapeur si Matthew réussi les sélections.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Enfin c'est ce que Hermione m'a dit.

-Apparemment ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble tous les deux.

-Tu le connais bien toi ?

-Pas très bien, mais il a toujours été très gentil avec moi. Il est très brillant, c'est l'un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle. Il est vraiment très populaire auprès des filles mais je crois qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec personne.

Ils passèrent le reste de la fin de matinée à discuter et rentrèrent finalement ensemble au château, avant que Luna ne s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre Neville. Ils paraissaient très proches l'un de l'autre tout en cherchant à ne rien laisser paraître mais Harry remarqua tout de suite leur petit manège. En montant les escaliers pour aller dans la Grande Salle où le déjeuner allait être servit, il croisa à sa grande surprise Ginny qui descendait des étages supérieurs.

-Salut Harry ! Ca va ?

-Heu…Salut Ginny. Ça va et toi ?

-Oui très bien, à part un devoir pour Rogue qui nous a donné du fil à retordre. J'ai passé la matinée à la Bibliothèque et je n'ai même pas encore fini.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu ne devais pas t'entraîner avec Ron pour les sélections dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

-Non c'est demain qu'on a prévu de s'entraîner.

-Ah d'accord.

Ron avait donc menti à Harry sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire après le cours de Rogue.

-Et toi alors, comment ça va avec Dean ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de la Grande Salle.

-Heu…Ca va, répondit Ginny un peu gênée en remplaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Maman n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des lettres de remerciement depuis ce qui s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est normal. Il t'a sauvé la vie !

-Toi aussi tu m'as sauvé la vie ! s'exclama Ginny. Il y a longtemps, dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité.

-Ecoute Harry, Dean et moi on…

-Ah Harry ! Cher Harry ! s'exclama Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête alors qu'ils franchissaient les grandes portes de la Salle.

-Bonjour Nick.

-J'ai appris que vous étiez le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Félicitations mon garçon, je compte sur vous pour nous mettre sur pied une équipe exceptionnelle ! La coupe doit nous revenir cette année.

-Absolument ! J'y travaille, soyez en sûr !

-Parfait !

Harry le salua, avant de s'avancer dans la Salle, faisant à peine attention à Ginny. Il vit que Hermione était déjà là et il la rejoignit, alors que Ginny et Dean allaient s'installer bien plus loin, la sorcière lançant un dernier regard vers Harry que celui-ci ne remarqua pas. Ron arriva finalement et se servit copieusement à déjeuner en annonçant à Harry qu'il s'était bien entraîné et qu'il était sûr qu'il serait pris dans l'équipe comme gardien ! Harry ne parla pas de sa discussion avec Ginny, ni du fait qu'il savait que son ami ne s'était pas entraîné avec elle. Il passa le reste de la journée à se demander pourquoi il lui avait caché ce qu'il avait réellement fait, mais se dit que finalement il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. D'autant plus que lui même avait prévu de s'entraîner à devenir animagus, et qu'il n'en avait parlé ni à Ron, ni à Hermione.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, le sujet de conversation qui alimentait les discussions des élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle qui allaient suivre le cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques étaient bien évidemment l'apparition récente des Scalpeurs et le fait que personne ne savait quel genre de créatures c'étaient et encore moins comment les combattre. Comme le reste des élèves, le Trio passa par le hall d'entrée pour aller dehors et suivre le sentier qui menait à la Cabane de Hagrid. Devant eux, un groupe de Serdaigles était en pleine conversation.

-On pourrait lui demander s'il a déjà vu des Scalpeurs. Après tout, il a la réputation de s'être occupé de créatures vraiment étranges.

-Ne soit pas idiot enfin, Hagrid n'est Professeur de Soins aux créatures Magiques que parce qu'il est ami avec Dumbledore. Ses cours n'ont jamais été intéressants, et puis d'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'avait même pas fini ses études à Poudlard.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Alors sincèrement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait savoir de plus que les Guérisseurs de Saint Mangouste où les membres du Ministère qui sont allés à l'étranger pour étudier toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses.

-Et puis de toute façon, s'il avait su quelque chose, il en aurait parlé.

-Il ne sait rien je vous dis !

Harry était sur le point de faire une réflexion au groupe, ne supportant pas que l'on traite Hagrid de la sorte mais Hermione l'en empêcha, en disant qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et que c'était simplement des idiots qu'il fallait ignorer. Comme pour le Cours d'Arithmancie, le cours d'Hagrid était commun aux 6e et 7e années car peu d'élèves avaient choisi de suivre ce cours. La majorité des inscrits pour suivre l'enseignement savait que la matière était nécessaire pour leur future carrière, quant aux autres, mise à part le trio qui avait choisi de le suivre par affection pour Hagrid, ils avaient décidé de continuer simplement par amour pour les animaux et les créatures magiques. Hagrid n'avait en effet jamais brillé par ses compétences d'enseignant, et beaucoup d'élèves avaient même espéré que cette année se serait un autre professeur qui serait chargé de cet enseignement, mais c'est bien le demi géant qui se présenta à eux à la lisière de la forêt. Comme chaque année, le cours se révéla particulièrement ennuyant mais Harry, Ron et Hermione firent le maximum pour le mettre à l'aise et l'aider. Ils n'apprirent cependant rien de plus concernant les Scalpeurs, sans grande surprise.

La première semaine de cours était passée très vite, et la deuxième en fit de même et bientôt, les élèves se retrouvèrent au vendredi soir, et la majorité de ceux de 6e et 7e années avaient l'intention de rester dans la Grande Salle pour assister à l'atelier de Camouflage de l'Auror Findsbery. Ce dernier fit son apparition près de la table des professeurs juste après le dessert, au moment où Dumbledore avait pris la parole pour le présenter. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent des quatre tables et Harry compris rapidement qu'ils se disaient tous la même chose, ils avaient du mal à croire que cet homme était Auror. Il avait une trentaine d'année, était assez petit, légèrement en surpoids et ne cessait de tourner son chapeau dans ses mains, l'air angoissé. D'un certain point de vu il ressemblait à Quirell, partageant sa même angoisse naturelle. Sur les encouragements de Dumbledore, il prit cependant la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous. Je suis William Findsbery et comme vous le savez déjà, je serai chargé de vous enseigner l'art du camouflage, l'une des pratiques qui est normalement enseignée pendant la formation pour devenir Auror. J'avertis cependant les élèves qui ont décidé de suivre cet atelier que vous allez devoir faire appel à des sortilèges très puissants qui nécessitent travail et concentration. Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous donner à 100% parce que vous avez déjà une dose de travail trop conséquente ou que vous donnez plus d'importance à d'autres cours ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici.

Les chuchotements reprirent dans la salle suite à cette annonce. Puis, tous les élèves jusqu'aux 5e années inclus sortirent pour rejoindre leur dortoir, tous comme les élèves de 6e et 7e années de la maison Serpentard qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'intérêt à suivre un cours donné par un Auror ni tout simplement de cours pour sa cacher, se dissimuler. Quelques élèves des autres maisons avaient également renoncé principalement parce qu'ils étaient déjà débordés et que, pour certains 7e année, le stress des ASPIC à la fin de l'année avait fini par l'emporter sur leur excitation de participer à un tel atelier. Harry dû également sortir de la salle à contre cœur pour aller faire sa retenue, il se retourna arrivé aux portes et il vit Ron lui faire de grands signes pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils iraient voir l'Auror avec Hermione pour lui expliquer la situation et faire en sorte que Harry suive l'atelier à partir de la deuxième séance.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry rentra épuisé après sa retenue, car Madame Pince, qui savait que Harry terminait sa retenue deux jours plus tard, avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il termine la totalité du travail qu'il restait pour le dimanche soir. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand il passa l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor et il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait encore énormément d'élèves dans la Salle Commune. Tous parlaient de l'atelier de Camouflage avec beaucoup d'entrain, ce qui énerva un peu Harry.

-Ah Harry te voilà ! lança Hermione.

-Alors cet atelier de Camouflage ? Apparemment c'était sympa d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre en arrivant.

-C'était plus que sympa, répondit Ron. C'était grandiose ! Findsbery a éteint toutes les bougies de la Grande Salle, on était dans le noir complet et il a transformé les lieux en une immense salle avec pleins de recoins et de cachettes. On devait essayer de trouver où il était caché. C'était incroyable ! Personne n'a trouvé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le découvre là où plusieurs élèves étaient déjà passés. Il était caché derrière un rideau mais on n'y comprenait rien, quand on regardait derrière il n'y avait rien.

-C'est le principe du camouflage Ron. Tu es caché quelque part mais si les gens regardent juste ils ne trouvent rien.

-Ouais enfin bref c'était super impressionnant. Ensuite il a fait un cours un peu théorique puis on a commencé à s'exercer. Enfin seulement un petit peu, à minuit il a dit qu'il arrêtait l'atelier.

-Et du coup qu'est ce qu'il vous a dit pour moi ? demanda Harry.

-Heu, et bien…commença Hermione.

-On n'a pas eu le temps de lui demander, il s'est volatilisé à la fin du cours sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je pense que ça faisait parti du cours, il nous en parlera peut-être la semaine prochaine.

-Je vois, donc vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant 4h de temps et vous ne lui avez même pas demandé si je pouvais venir au cours de la semaine prochaine, alors que vous m'aviez promis de le faire.

-Oh Harry, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait, lança Hermione. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si Findsbery est parti comme ça. Tu n'auras qu'à lui expliquer toi même vendredi prochain et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera.

-Oui ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça.

-Et puis, encore une fois, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même si tu as eu cette retenue.

Harry était hors de lui mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Il en avait marre que Hermione lui répète sans cesse qu'il avait mérité cette punition, et il en voulait à Ron au point de vouloir lui jeter à la figure qu'il lui avait menti sur ce qu'il avait fait après le premier cours de Rogue au lieu de s'entraîner pour les sélections de Quidditch mais il se ravisa.

-Je vous laisse à votre petite fête. Moi je vais me coucher, je suis exténué.

Sans un regard pour eux, Harry monta dans le dortoir des garçons et se mit en pyjama. Il prit le livre de métamorphose de Sirius dans ses mains, désormais il avait encore moins envie de le partager avec Ron et Hermione. Au début, il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas abordé le sujet du livre avec eux, mais à chaque fois qu'il l'avait dans les mains, il repensait à son père et à Sirius, et il n'avait envie de partager cela avec personne d'autre, comme s'il voulait être le seul à avoir cela en commun avec eux. Il avait plusieurs fois pensé à envoyer une lettre à Remus pour lui en parler mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Désormais, il n'en parlerait ni avec Ron, ni avec Hermione.

-Je m'y mettrais vendredi soir, si je ne peux pas assister à l'atelier.

-Il serait temps, répondit une voix qui fit tressaillir Harry. Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, et tous les portraits accrochés aux murs étaient profondément endormis. Son regard se posa enfin sur le miroir de Sirius, et à nouveau, l'espace d'un instant, il crut voir deux grands yeux bleus le fixer une seconde, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent d'un clignement d'œil.

Le mercredi suivant, Harry connu enfin la raison du comportement étrange qu'il avait remarqué chez Ron depuis quelques jours, et pourquoi il lui avait menti la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'entraîner avec Ginny pour les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce soir là, Harry avait décidé d'aller à la Bibliothèque pour pouvoir commencer à organiser tranquillement le planning qu'il comptait mettre en place pour faire passer les sélections pour le recrutement des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, sans que les candidats ne viennent le déranger toutes les minutes pour lui poser des questions. Il avait reçu déjà beaucoup de candidatures, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait deux journées entières pour faire passer les essais et former l'équipe. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il entendit des gloussements, ensuite des rires et deux voix distinctes, une qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître, et l'autre qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Ronron arrête, on pourrait nous surprendre comme ça dans les couloirs.

-Tout le monde se prépare pour aller dîner, et personne ne passe par ici en sortant de la Bibliothèque généralement. Et puis de toute façon on ne fait rien de mal, on s'embrasse juste.

-Si le Professeur McGonagall ou pire, le professeur Rogue nous voit, on va avoir des ennuis.

-On les entendra arriver.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'eux, Ron était dans un coin en train d'embrasser Lavande Brown, une fille aux longs cheveux blonds, bouclés, qui était en 6e année avec eux à Gryffondor. Aucun des deux tourtereaux ne l'entendit approcher, et il dû se racler la gorge, arrivé à un mètre d'eux pour manifester sa présence, un sourire se lisant sur son visage. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri, surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de Harry, et Ron, en se retournant, écarquilla les yeux avant de devenir écarlate comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation gênante.

-Harry ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'allais à la Bibliothèque pour être un peu tranquille.

-Mais le dîner ne va pas tarder à commencer.

-Je n'ai pas faim, et puis plus vite je commencerai à organiser le recrutement pour l'équipe de Quidditch, plus vite je serai débarrassé. D'ailleurs, t'étais pas censé t'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

-Tu m'avais pas dis que tu voulais être dans l'équipe mon Ronron ! C'est merveilleux !

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Ron, qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Harry la regarda, l'air encore plus amusé.

-Heu Lavande, tu veux bien nous laisser un moment, il faudrait que je parle à Harry avant qu'il aille travailler.

Elle parut d'abord triste mais accepta finalement de laisser les deux amis.

-Très bien, on se voit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner alors !

-C'est ça.

Elle disparut au bout du couloir et Ron se tourna vers Harry, les joues toujours rouges.

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non je venais d'arriver. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir ça ! Quand Hermione va l'apprendre…

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu lui en parles ! Ni à elle, ni à Ginny, ni à personne !

-Ginny d'accord mais pourquoi pas Hermione ?

-Tu sais bien comment elle est ! Elle va me dire que c'est pas trop tôt, que maintenant je devrais laisser ma sœur tranquille à propos de sa relation avec Dean. Et en plus je suis sûr qu'Hermione irait tout raconter à Ginny, qui en parlera ensuite à ma mère et bientôt c'est Fred et George qui m'enverront un courrier pour se moquer de moi !

-C'est comme tu veux, mais t'arriveras pas à garder cette relation cachée bien longtemps. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour que Lavande n'ébruite pas la chose !

-Je lui ai dis que je préférais qu'on vive notre relation tranquillement pour l'instant, à l'abris des regards des autres, et ça a paru marcher jusqu'à maintenant mais je crois qu'elle va bientôt vendre la mèche.

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que Ginny et Hermione l'apprennent de toi.

-Ouais tu as sans doute raison.

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?

-Ben, on a flirté un peu dans le Poudlard Express quand je faisais ma ronde comme Préfet. Et on s'est embrassé juste avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune, quand Hermione était partie te chercher au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Donc tu étais avec elle en fait quand tu m'as dit que tu t'étais entraîné avec Ginny pour les sélections ?

-Heu, oui, comment tu le sais ?

-J'avais croisé Ginny peu de temps après, et elle n'avait pas l'air au courant d'une quelconque séance d'entraînement.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir menti, c'est pas que je ne te faisais pas confiance, mais je savais pas encore très bien ce qui se passait entre nous !

-Et maintenant ?

-Ben maintenant, je crois que je peux officiellement dire que j'ai une petite amie.

-Ouais ça à l'air de plutôt bien collé entre vous ! Lavande à l'air d'être une fille sympa.

-Sympa oui, mais pas très patiente, je vais aller la rejoindre. On se voit un peu plus tard.

-Ca marche, Ronron.

Ron parut surpris et allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Harry était déjà loin, ayant monté les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la Bibliothèque, amusé par le nouveau surnom que Lavande avait donné à son ami. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il mit dans sa tâche, il ne parvint pas à terminer son planning pour les sélections. Il avait été gêné une partie de la soirée par des migraines atroces et renonça finalement à sa tâche vers minuit, quand Madame Pince le mit dehors. C'est exténué qu'il rentra ensuite dans la Salle Commune, Hermione n'était pas là et Ron était dans un coin, près de la cheminée, avec Lavande sur les genoux. Finalement, il avait suivi son conseil et avait dû annoncer sa relation avec la jeune femme à leur amie et à sa sœur dans la soirée. Harry n'était cependant pas disposé à entendre des mièvreries de couple et encore moins à rester assis à les regarder s'embrasser comme ils le faisaient quand il était arrivé, et il monta directement au dortoir des garçons.

Le vendredi soir arriva rapidement, accompagné d'une effervescence que les élèves avaient rarement connu dans le château. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery, et c'est le cœur plein d'espoir de pouvoir s'y inscrire que Harry descendit de la Salle Commune pour aller dîner. Il avait prévu d'attendre Ron et Hermione pour descendre avec eux, mais cette dernière venait de lui envoyer une note lui annonçant qu'elle comptait se rendre à la Grande Salle directement depuis la bibliothèque et qu'elle avait croisé Ron et Lavande – qui ne se quittaient plus depuis l'annonce officielle de leur relation – et qu'elle doutait qu'ils repassent par la Salle Commune avant d'aller dîner. Arrivé dans un couloir du premier étage, Harry fut surpris quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Aucun élève ne semblait se trouver dans cette partie du château, il était seul, au milieu des tapisseries et des tableaux, pour la plupart vides ou bien représentants des sorciers absorbés par leurs travaux. Il marcha lentement, le mal de tête qui ne le quittait plus depuis deux jours revenant à la charge. Cette sensation étrange qu'il avait ressenti lors du premier cours de Métamorphose, mélange de colère et de dégout s'empara à nouveau de lui et s'amplifia quand il passa devant une grande tapisserie qui faisait officie de rideau, près d'une des fenêtres. Il resta un instant immobile devant, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, mais rien ne se produisit. Il allait reprendre son chemin mais quand il tourna les yeux, il entendit à nouveau le même bruit, qui ressemblait à un râle, ou une forte respiration. Cette fois-ci il brandit sa baguette magique et d'un coup il fit voler la tapisserie quelques mètres plus loin, laissant apparaître celui qui se cachait derrière, l'Auror William Findsbery. Ce dernier parut tétanisé l'espace d'un instant mais reprit rapidement ces esprits, toujours en tripotant son chapeau. Il se força à sourire à Harry, mais son sourire était crispé. Harry quant à lui compris que le sorcier l'espionnait et il lui jeta un regard noir, n'abaissant pas sa baguette.

-Très impressionnant Mr Potter. J'ignorais que vous aviez de tels dons de détection, ou bien peut-être est ce ma capacité à me camoufler qui n'est plus aussi bonne qu'autrefois.

-Vu tout ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières années, et tout ce qui m'attend encore, ce genre de détection est indispensable pour moi.

-Dites moi donc, qu'est ce qui m'a trahit ?

Harry eut un sourire mauvais qui parut déstabiliser l'Auror qui plongea son regard dans le sien, sans entendre arriver les personnes qui s'avançaient.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, s'exclama Rusard en s'approchant de la tapisserie.

Findsbery scruta encore Harry quelques secondes puis se tourna vers le concierge, qui venait d'apparaître suivi de Davis, McGonagall et Rogue.

-Excusez moi Mr Rusard, c'est de ma faute. J'ai tendance depuis des années à me déplacer en me faufilant et en me cachant plutôt qu'en marchant normalement, et parfois ce genre d'incident fâcheux arrive, mais j'ai connu pire. Que voulez vous, les vieilles habitudes…

Il brandit sa baguette et en une fraction de seconde, la tapisserie reprit sa place.

-Que faites vous ici Mr Potter ? lança le professeur McGonagall. Vous feriez mieux d'aller à la Grande Salle, cela fait deux jours que vous loupez le dîner !

-J'allais y aller, répondit Harry, dos aux professeurs et à Davis, toujours en scrutant Findsbery. Il fit un pas vers lui et ajouta : si jamais je vous reprends à vous faufiler ou à vous cacher pour me filer ou m'espionner, c'est vous qui pourrez être victime d'un…fâcheux incident.

-Est ce que vous menacez mon collègue Potter ? lança Davis.

Harry se tourna enfin vers le petit groupe, toujours un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage.

-Non ce n'est pas une menace, un simple avertissement, qui s'applique également à vous, et à tous vos autres collègues.

-Ca suffit Mr Potter, je ne tolèrerai pas un manque de respect de la part d'un de mes élèves envers un éminent membre du groupe des Aurors, s'indigna McGonagall. Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor, et je vous somme de rejoindre vos camarades, immédiatement.

La sensation étrange que Harry avait ressenti auparavant disparut, pour laisser place à de la frustration et de l'incompréhension. Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall s'acharnait-elle donc contre lui ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa aussitôt, voyant le regard dur et froid de sa directrice. Il commença à s'éloigner quand Findsbery s'adressa à lui.

-Au fait Mr Potter, j'ai appris que votre retenue avait pris fin dimanche dernier. J'espère cependant que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de prendre part à mon atelier à partir de ce soir, car je ne tolère aucun manquement aux règlements, et je n'admets pas les troubles faits dans mon cours.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry n'eut pas le choix et se résigna à ne pas participer à l'atelier de l'Auror en s'éloignant vers la Grande Salle. Il y avait un brouhaha insupportable quand il arriva pour le dîner, et cela faisait longtemps que le château n'avait pas connu tant d'enthousiasme chez les élèves. La dernière fois était sans doute lors de sa 4eme année, à l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le repas se passa au milieu du bruit des coups de fourchettes et des nombreuses discussions qui s'élevaient des quatre tables, et ce n'est qu'à l'apparition de Findsbery et de quelques autres Aurors, après le dessert, que le calme revint.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry, tu n'as presque rien mangé, s'inquiéta Hermione quand les desserts apparurent et que son ami ne se servi pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Tu m'inquiètes tu sais ! À force de ne pas manger comme ça le soir ou très peu, tu vas finir par être malade.

-Hermione, de toute ma scolarité à Poudlard je n'ai jamais été malade. Toutes les fois où je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie c'était parce qu'on avait essayé de me tuer ! Ou de me protéger dans le cas de Dobby mais il n'y avait pas grande différence.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne rien manger ! C'est vrai que les sorciers sont plus résistants que les moldus, et tu n'as probablement jamais été malade de ta vie, mais tu es déjà très maigre et si tu ne manges pas tu vas devenir très irritable.

-Je t'assure que si je deviens irritable ce n'est absolument pas à cause du manque de nourriture.

-Alors je te repose la question, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-J'ai croisé Findsbery avant de venir, il ne m'accepte pas dans son atelier.

-Quoi tu es sérieux ?! lança Ron et s'étouffant à moitié avec sa part de tarte aux pommes.

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

-Mais il a le droit de faire ça ?

-C'est son atelier Ron, il peut accepter qui il veut, ajouta Hermione qui semblait cependant désolée pour Harry.

-Mais non, l'atelier est ouvert à tout le monde, on n'a pas passé de test pour y rentrer, Harry devrait avoir le droit de venir. Tu devrais en parler à…

-À qui ? McGonagall ? Elle était là quand Findsbery a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi dans son atelier, elle n'a pas bronché.

-C'est vraiment injuste, protesta Ron.

À la fin du repas, comme le vendredi précédent, presque tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle pour regagner les différentes Salles Communes. Encore une fois, Harry dut sortir en laissant Hermione et Ron, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des Gryffondor de son année. Sans un regard vers la table des professeurs, il franchit la double porte en bois menant au hall d'entrée. Comme il se l'était promis la semaine précédente, il avait prévu de remonter pour prendre le livre de Sirius avant d'utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité pour se rendre à la Salle sur Demande et commencer à s'entraîner mais un hibou s'engouffra par une des fenêtres restées ouvertes pour venir se poser sur son épaule, un bout de parchemin accroché à la patte. Harry lui enleva le message qu'il tenait, et l'oiseau s'envola aussitôt. Il ouvrit le papier, le message était bref, mais très clair.

 _Harry,_

 _Viens me rejoindre dans mon bureau pour que nous puissions commencer les séances dont je t'avais parlé._

 _Albus Dumbledore._

 _PS : J'adore la Glace aux Fraises des Bois._

À la fois frustré de remettre encore à plus tard son apprentissage pour devenir animagus, et excité par l'annonce du début de ses cours particuliers avec Dumbledore, il se hâta de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui l'attendait.


	15. Les Déchirements de l'Âme

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : LES DÉCHIREMENTS DE L'ÂME**

Il allait frapper à la lourde porte en bois quand cette dernière s'ouvrit toute seule. Harry n'avait jamais su comment Dumbledore faisait pour être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le château et des faits et gestes de chacun mais encore une fois, le Directeur savait précisément à quel moment il se présenterait à lui. La pièce était beaucoup moins bien rangée que la dernière fois que Harry était venu, le soir de la rentrée. Il y avait de nombreuses fioles et de nombreux parchemins qui jonchaient le sol et d'autres qui recouvraient le bureau, à tel point que Harry se demanda comment est ce que le Dumbledore pouvait réussir à travailler. Dans un coin de la pièce s'entassait un nombre important de morceaux de parchemins déchiquetés, à la couleur étrangement noire.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Je suis content que tu ais pu venir aussi rapidement. J'avais pensé que, ta retenue étant terminée, tu aurais voulu assister à l'atelier de Mr Findsbery.

-C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais il m'a annoncé qu'il ne voulait pas m'avoir dans sa classe.

-Oh…et bien, c'est regrettable en effet.

-Peu importe, je préfère largement apprendre des choses pour me défendre contre Voldemort, plutôt que pour me cacher.

Il aurait juré que Dumbledore avait sourit à sa dernière phrase, mais le directeur avait trop rapidement tourné la tête vers sa fenêtre pour que Harry en soit sûr. C'est l'arrivée d'un hibou qui avait attiré son attention, un grand duc aux plumes marron et beige qui s'en alla aussitôt, l'enveloppe noire comme les autres, déposée sur le bureau massif de Dumbledore. Harry regarda l'enveloppe à son tour, tandis que celle-ci s'envolait lentement dans les airs juste avant qu'une fente ressemblant à une bouche apparaisse et qu'une voix stridente ne se fasse entendre en hurlant. Harry n'avait vu ce phénomène que deux fois seulement, au début de sa deuxième année, quand Ron avait reçu une beuglante de Mrs Weasley suite à leur arrivée fracassante à Poudlard en voiture volante, et une adressée à sa tante l'été avant sa 5e année. Excepté que les Beuglantes étaient rouges et pas noires. Dumbledore fit un geste rapide avec sa baguette et les cris cessèrent, l'enveloppe continuait à « parler » mais cette fois c'était d'une voix tranquille, presque monotone, qui ressemblait plus à celle de l'enveloppe que Harry avait reçu l'été avant sa cinquième année, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il était renvoyé de Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé pour cela Harry. J'espère qu'ensuite nous ne serons plus interrompus.

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus de cri, le message transmis à Dumbledore était beaucoup plus clair et Harry compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait de critiques à l'encontre du directeur, de la remise en cause de sa gestion de Poudlard, et comme Hermione l'avait prévu, de l'incompréhension à propos du nombre important d'Aurors dans l'école, et du risque encouru par la population pendant ce temps là. Quand le message fut transmis entièrement, l'enveloppe se déchira toute seule et les morceaux allèrent rejoindre les autres sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Harry.

-Une beuglante. Enfin une forme un peu différente que celle que tu as déjà dû voir. Contrairement aux beuglantes traditionnelles qui finissent par exploser et délivrer leur message si on ne les ouvre pas, celles-ci n'attendent pas que le destinataire ouvre l'enveloppe, le message est délivré dès qu'elle est réceptionnée.

-Mais, vous avez réussi à stopper les cris !

-Oui c'est vrai, j'ai réussi à mettre au point une technique pour que les cris s'arrêtent, depuis quelques temps je reçois énormément de missives de ce genre, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne.

Il eu un petit rire amusé et s'assit sur son fauteuil, en invitant Harry à en faire de même en face de lui. Harry s'exécuta mais continua à s'interroger sur ces nouvelles beuglantes.

-Toutes les lettres avaient le même message ?

-Oui plus ou moins. Il semblerait que ma façon de diriger cette école et mon accord de faire venir des Aurors à Poudlard soit remis en question par de plus en plus de monde.

-Mais c'est Scrimgeour qui a décidé d'envoyer ses Aurors ici !

-J'aurais pu dire non si je l'avais voulu. Rufus est nouveau à son poste, il cherche le meilleur moyen de protéger tout le monde.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas supprimer les lettres directement si vous savez déjà quel en sera le message au lieu de juste les empêcher de crier ?

-Déjà parce que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir, je suis obligé de me voir délivrer ces messages. Et deuxièmement, comme tu as pu le remarquer, ces messages ne sont pas signés, si je les supprimais je ne pourrai jamais apprendre quels en étaient les auteurs.

-Et que comptez vous faire aux auteurs de ces lettres une fois que vous les aurez trouvés ?

-Oh rien de bien méchant ne t'en fait, la vengeance n'a jamais rien apporté de bon. Et puis, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses bien plus préoccupantes pour moi pour le moment. Es-tu prêt à commencer notre première leçon ?

-Oui bien sûr !

Il allait prendre sa baguette dans sa poche, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe que ça ne serait pas nécessaire.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette pendant ces séances Harry. Et non, ajouta le directeur en voyant le regard brillant du jeune sorcier, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme cela Harry, mais tu as beaucoup trop de retard en matière de connaissance magique sur Voldemort, un retard que tu n'arriveras pas à combler. Aucun sortilège que je pourrais t'enseigner en plus de ceux que t'enseignent tes professeurs ne te serait vraiment utile, ce serait une perte de temps, et le temps est comme tu le sais déjà, une chose précieuse.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous…

-Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces séances ? Dumbledore se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers Harry. Tenter de comprendre Harry, comprendre ce qui reste encore une inconnue pour nous. Tenter de savoir ce que représente le lien qui s'est créé entre toi et Voldemort la nuit où il a tenté de t'assassiner, de comprendre ce que représente le fait qu'il ait utilisé ton sang pour sa régénération il y a presque un an et demi. Savoir ce qui peut jouer en notre faveur, et ce qui peut nous être fatal.

-C'est comme ça que vous avez fait ? Quand vous avez combattu Grindelwald ?

Harry put voir de la tristesse l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux du directeur et il regretta aussitôt sa question. Dumbledore parut percevoir sa gêne car il lui sourit.

-Etudier son ennemi avant de le combattre est primordial si tu veux mettre toutes tes chances de ton côté. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'étudier Grindelwald plus que cela car je le connaissais très bien. Mais c'était une toute autre époque Harry, Grindelwald lui aussi avait une soif de pouvoir et une volonté d'infliger sa puissance au reste du monde sorcier mais notre combat final s'est résumé à un duel de puissance, et il s'est révélé que de nous deux, celui qui avait le plus de pouvoirs magiques, c'était moi. Mais cette fois c'est totalement différent, il faut que tu gardes bien ça en tête.

-C'est pour ça que m'apprendre de nouveaux sorts en plus ne rimerait à rien, et que même si j'ai plusieurs décennies de connaissance magique de retard sur Voldemort, c'est quand même moi qui doit le détruire ?

-Tu as bien compris.

-Alors, vous êtes toujours persuadé que la prophétie est vraie ? Et que je serai amené à combattre Voldemort ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi devrais-je en douter ?

-C'est juste que…Maintenant qu'il était devant le directeur, il n'osait plus aborder l'annonce que Davis avait faite lors de son premier cours, mais au fond il savait qu'il pouvait en parler librement avec Dumbledore. Comme vous avez fait venir l'Auror Davis ici, et qu'il ne semble pas y croire, je pensais que vous non plus vous n'en étiez pas convaincu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas annoncer publiquement que c'est ce que vous croyez ? Les gens ne vous enverraient plus ce genre de lettres.

-Oh tu sais Harry, les gens trouveront toujours des choses à redire sur ce que je fais. Quant à Davis, tu ne devrais pas donner plus d'importance que cela à ce qu'il raconte. Et même si j'annonçais que la prophétie est véridique, beaucoup resteraient dubitatifs quand au fait que…

-…Que je puisse être capable de détruire Voldemort.

Dumbledore soupira, mais lui sourit à nouveau.

-Tu ne dois pas leur en vouloir Harry, c'est dans la nature d'un sorcier de croire en la puissance d'un autre sorcier en fonction de ses connaissances et de son expérience, en délaissant des choses qui ont parfois plus d'importance. Même s'il y a cette prophétie, même si tu es le garçon qui a survécu, à leurs yeux tu restes un jeune sorcier de premier cycle âgé de 16 ans, et Voldemort, aujourd'hui de retour, est connu comme le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus cruel que le monde ait connu. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas par la force qu'on arrivera à vaincre Voldemort.

-Vous avez découvert quelque chose sur lui n'est ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez pas encore tout dit à propos de la prophétie !

-A propos de la prophétie je t'ai absolument tout dit Harry. Ce dernier cru voir une légère moue apparaître sur le visage de Dumbledore mais elle disparut aussitôt. Mais il y a en effet une nouvelle donnée à prendre en considération. Cependant, ça n'est encore qu'une simple idée, quelque chose que je soupçonne, qu'il va nous falloir étudier pour savoir si j'ai raison ou tord.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui de Harry en s'approchant de son visage. Cherchait-il à lire dans ses pensées ? Non, Harry savait par sa mauvaise expérience avec Rogue qu'un sorcier n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher autant pour entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre sorcier Dumbledore semblait chercher autre chose. Et puis de toute façon, il avait déjà bu sa potion. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dumbledore s'éloigna de son visage et alla se rassoir dans son fauteuil.

-Je pense qu'il nous est impossible à l'heure actuelle de tuer Voldemort.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est immortel ?

-Non Harry, la véritable immortalité n'existe pas. Tu l'as découvert d'ailleurs lors de ta première année à Poudlard, quand tu as pris connaissance de l'existence de Nicolas Flamel, et de sa pierre philosophale. Te rappelles tu à quel moment Nicolas Flamel est devenu mortel ?

-Quand la pierre a été détruite.

-Exactement.

-Vous pensez que Voldemort a pu se produire quelque chose qui lui permet de rester en vie ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il est allé encore plus loin dans ses recherches pour la vie éternelle. Et qu'il est arrivé à un un stade où nul autre sorcier n'est encore arrivé. J'ai eu des soupçons après le soir où il a essayé de te tuer, et je pense que je pourrais bientôt être sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Le soir où il a essayé de me tuer ?

-Oui Harry. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru, comme les autres, que le fait qu'il n'ait pas disparu totalement cette nuit là était dû au fait que le sort avait ricoché sur toi, et ne l'avait pas atteint directement. Mais avec ce que tu m'as raconté le soir de sa renaissance, de quoi il avait l'air, j'ai commencé à me demander s'il n'avait pas anticipé le fait que son corps pouvait être détruit, et qu'il ait fait en sorte de laisser une part de son âme dans ce monde, une part d'âme qui, avec le bon rituel, serait capable de se créer un corps à nouveau.

-Est ce qu'on peut vraiment faire ça, laisser une partie de son âme errer dans le monde ?

-Tu serais surpris d'apprendre tout ce qu'il est possible de faire. Tu n'es entré dans le monde des sorciers qu'i ans, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores. Mais durant ces 5 dernières années, tu as été celui qui a été le plus en contact avec Voldemort, que ce soit avant ou après son retour. Tu as toi même vu qu'avant qu'il réapparaisse il y a deux ans, il était très affaibli, ayant besoin d'un autre corps comme celui du professeur Quirell auquel se rattacher. Ou encore, qu'il avait besoin de vivre à travers un objet, un objet qui lui avait appartenu, et qu'il a remplis de Magie Noire.

En disant cela, Dumbledore avait ouvert un des tiroirs de son bureau, pour en sortir un petit cahier noir et le poser devant Harry.

-Le journal de Jedusor !

-Oui. Lors de ta deuxième année, tu as empêché le retour de Voldemort, et tu as sauvé Ginny Weasley. Après que tu m'ais remis ce journal, les soupçons que j'avais pu avoir le soir où tes parents ont été assassinés se sont accentués et j'ai étudié ce journal plus en détail. Et j'ai découvert que c'était un Horcruxe.

-Un quoi ?

-Un Horcruxe. C'est normal que tu n'en ais jamais entendu parlé. La création d'un Horcruxe relève de la Magie Noire, et n'est enseignée dans aucune école.

-Pas même à Durmstrang ?

-Non, pas même là-bas.

-De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

-Un Horcruxe est un objet créé quand un sorcier décide de diviser son âme en deux. Il enferme l'autre moitié de son âme dans cet objet et la scelle ensuite avec de puissants sortilèges, et si un jour, son corps est amené à être détruit, le sorcier survit au travers de cet objet, jusqu'à pouvoir reprendre une forme humaine. C'est un procédé magique très peu connu, je pense même être le seul à en connaître l'existence dans ce château.

-Est ce que les membres de l'Ordre savent que ce procédé existe ?

-Je ne pense pas. Et encore moins que Voldemort a pu l'utiliser.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand l'objet est détruit ?

-Et bien, la part d'âme qui était enfermée à l'intérieur disparaît aussi. Tu l'as d'ailleurs vu par toi même. Quand tu as transpercé le journal de Jedusor avec le crochet du Basilic, Tom a disparut également.

-Donc, le soir où Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, il n'est pas mort car il avait déjà enfermé l'autre moitié de son âme dans son journal, plusieurs années auparavant quand il était élève. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Quand j'ai détruis le journal, Voldemort aurait du disparaître non ? Puisque que c'était cet objet qui le maintenait en vie, ou du moins la part d'âme qui y était enfermée.

-Ton raisonnement est correct Harry, Voldemort aurait du disparaître c'est vrai. Le fait qu'il ait continué à vivre, jusqu'à réapparaître complètement, me laisse penser qu'il avait créé plus d'un Horcruxe, et qu'il y a donc au moins une autre part de son âme qui est cachée dans un objet, quelque part.

-Ca veut dire que, tant que ces objets n'auront pas été retrouvés, Voldemort ne pourra pas être détruit ?

-C'est exact. Si on détruit son corps avant les Horcruxes, il continuera à vivre et trouvera encore le moyen de revenir.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous n'en avez pas parlé aux membres de l'Ordre ?

-Je suis pratiquement sûr que ma théorie est la bonne, mais le meilleur moyen de la vérifier serait de trouver l'autre Horcruxe. Je suis sur une bonne piste mais rien n'est acquis. J'ai aussi besoin de découvrir combien d'Horcruxes il a créé, sinon nous sommes totalement aveugles. Sans cette information, nous n'avons aucune chance. Tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça, totalement désemparé et légèrement effrayé par ce que le directeur venait de lui apprendre.

-Et si je n'en parle pas aux membres de l'Ordre, c'est parce que Voldemort ne soupçonne pas que je suis au courant pour les Horcruxes. Et cela doit rester comme ça. Moins il y aura de gens au courant, plus nous avons de chance de garder cela pour nous. Je te le dis aujourd'hui parce que j'estime que tu mérites de savoir la vérité. Et eux seront mis au courant en temps voulu.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur que…

-Que Voldemort entre dans ton esprit et l'apprenne ? L'information que je viens de te révéler, personne ne peut la découvrir, même en entrant dans ton esprit. Mais, tôt ou tard, il saura que nous sommes au courant. Je pense que chaque fois qu'un Horcruxe est détruit, celui qui l'a créé ressent qu'une part de son âme disparaît.

Harry prit le journal de Jedusor dans ses mains, en se disant que finalement, ils avaient eu de la chance que son existence leur ait été révélée quatre ans auparavant.

-Je suis désolé de t'annoncer cela comme ça Harry.

-Est ce que vous vous attendiez à une chose pareille professeur ? demanda Harry, toujours en regardant le Journal.

-Sincèrement non. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait pu aller si loin pour s'emparer du pouvoir, et surtout pour le garder.

-À votre avis, combien d'Horcruxe a-t-il créé ?

-À l'heure actuelle je suis incapable de te répondre, mais même Voldemort a ses limites. Diviser son âme est un acte violent, qui nécessite le meurtre de quelqu'un. Le sorcier qui souhaite créer un Horcruxe doit ôter la vie, et sur ce point je pense que Voldemort n'a jamais ressenti aucune difficulté ni aucun remords. Mais cela nécessite également beaucoup d'énergies et de puissances magiques.

-C'est en tuant Mimi Geignarde qu'il a pu enfermer une partie de son âme dans son journal ?

-Oui. C'est le premier meurtre qu'il a commis et c'est ce qui l'a définitivement plongé dans les ténèbres. C'est la première personne que l'on tue de sang froid qui nous fait basculer, et on ne s'en remet pas. Soit le remord nous ronge et on finit par ne plus pouvoir vivre, soit on se tourne vers les Ténèbres et on plonge dans la Magie Noire. Ce journal est la preuve que déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, Voldemort était à la fois mauvais et très puissant.

-On a eu de la chance de tomber sur le journal, c'était un hasard, dit précipitamment Harry en se levant ! Comment est ce qu'on va faire pour trouver les autres ?

-Calme toi Harry.

-Que je me calme ? Après ce que vous venez de me dire ? Il y a trois mois vous m'annonciez qu'il y avait une Prophétie selon laquelle je devrais tôt ou tard affronter Voldemort, et maintenant vous me dites qu'il a des foutu bibelots dispersés dans le monde entier, et qu'on doit les détruire avant de s'en prendre à lui !

-Oui je sais c'est difficile à avaler mais…

-C'est pas juste difficile à avaler ! Vous ne savez pas combien il y a d'Horcruxes, ni comment les trouver ! Pendant ce temps là Voldemort et ses Mangemorts terrorisent la population et dictent leurs lois et vous, tous que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'on doit les laisser faire et se concentrer sur une foutue chasse aux trésors !

-ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX HARRY !

Dumbledore s'était levé à son tour, furieux, le regard colérique. Harry fut surpris et arrêta de parler. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus ce n'était pas la colère qu'il avait pu voir dans les yeux du vieil homme, mais la peur qui apparut durant une fraction de seconde. Jamais il n'avait vu Dumbledore ainsi et c'est ce qui l'effraya. Le directeur soupira à nouveau et se rassit.

-On ne peut pas faire autrement. Je sais très bien ce qui se passe dehors Harry, et même plus que toi. Ça recommence comme la dernière fois, tout le monde le sait. Les traques, les disparitions, les tortures, les meurtres. Tes parents, et les autres membres de l'Ordre de l'époque ont combattu tout cela, et c'est ce que font les membres d'aujourd'hui, et certaines personnes au Ministère. Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je sais. Si je fais l'impasse sur les Horcruxes et que je me focalise uniquement sur Voldemort, il réussira à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il se cachera et trouvera le moyen de revenir plus tard, dans un an, dix ans, cinquante ans, quand je ne serai plus là et que plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

Harry soupira et se rassit à son tour, il comprenait mieux maintenant les propos du directeur, et sa volonté de trouver les Horcruxes pour éliminer définitivement Voldemort.

-Et est ce qu'il y a une autre « bonne nouvelle » que vous ne m'avez pas encore dite ? demanda Harry ironiquement.

Dumbledore sourit à nouveau face au ton employé par Harry, et ce dernier fut ravi de voir que les yeux du directeur pétillaient à nouveau.

-La création d'Horcruxes, c'est un haut niveau de Magie Noire. Détruire les objets dans lesquels une partie d'âme est enfermée n'est pas une mince affaire. Seules des substances aux propriétés magiques exceptionnelles peuvent en venir à bout.

Harry regarda à nouveau le journal et principalement le trou qu'il y avait au milieu.

-Comme le venin du Basilic ?

-Exactement.

-Génial…génial, répondit Harry abattu.

Même lui, qui avait appris l'existence du monde des sorciers qu'il n'y a que quelques années, savait que ces substances étaient très rares.

-Mais l'avantage du fait que ce soit une magie si puissante, c'est qu'elle laisse des traces, avec des indices qu'on peut remonter jusqu'à obtenir l'emplacement de ces objets.

-C'est grâce à cela que vous avez une piste à propos d'un des Horcruxes comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure ?

-Tout à fait. C'est pour cela que je vais être obligé de m'absenter de temps en temps les semaines qui vont venir.

-Vous absentez ? Mais sans vous dans le château…

-Sans moi dans le château, il reste malgré tout tous les enchantements de protection, tous les professeurs et tous les Aurors. Et si jamais un problème devait survenir, je serai immédiatement prévenu.

Dumbledore finit par reprendre le journal de Jedusor et le remit dans le tiroir en prenant soin de l'enfermer avec un sortilège avant de se lever à nouveau.

-Laissez moi venir avec vous !

-Pardon ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, je connais très bien Voldemort, je l'ai rencontré plusieurs fois. Je pourrais être utile.

-Je regrette Harry, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas te mettre en danger en te faisant sortir de l'école comme cela.

Harry baissa les yeux, déçus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire tout seul Professeur, acheva-t-il finalement. Vous ne pouvez pas chercher les Horcruxes tout seul et en même temps lutter contre les Mangemorts.

-Tu as absolument raison, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Le moment viendra où tu te joindras à moi dans la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes. Mais pas encore. Quant aux Mangemorts, c'est à moi de m'en charger, et de m'entourer des meilleures personnes pour les affronter. Sois sûr que j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance.

Harry ne dit rien, et se contenta d'acquiescer.

-Tu devrais y aller maintenant Harry, je pense que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée. Je te recontacterai à mon retour, dès que j'en saurai plus.

Sans rien répondre, Harry se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand il s'arrêta net. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, ce dernier ayant visiblement compris que quelque chose le tracassait et qu'il voulait lui poser une question puisqu'il ne parut pas surpris de voir Harry s'arrêter brusquement.

-Professeur. Est ce que c'est seulement parce que vous saviez que vous devriez vous absenter régulièrement que vous avez fait venir autant d'Aurors à Poudlard ? Ou est ce que c'est pour une autre raison ?

Dumbledore continua de le regarder de l'autre bout du bureau, sans que Harry ne puisse voir l'expression dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

-Entrez, dit simplement Dumbledore.

Severus fit son apparition dans la pièce, en jetant un regard noir et un peu surpris à Harry, avant de se tourner vers le Directeur.

-Vous m'avez fait demander Albus ?

-Ah Severus ! Oui oui absolument. Merci d'être venu.

Dumbledore se leva pour s'approcher de lui en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-Je te donnerai plus d'information lors de notre prochaine entrevue Harry.

Sans être certain que cette réponse lui convenait, mais comprenant que c'est la seule qu'il aurait du directeur, Harry n'insista pas davantage.

-Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry sortit finalement du bureau et se retrouva dans un couloir désert. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà dans leurs Salles Communes, les autres n'avaient probablement pas encore fini l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery. Il devait absolument parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Ron et Hermione, mais il devrait le faire sans que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Dumbledore n'avait pas interdit à Harry de parler des Horcruxes à ses deux amis, il en conclut qu'il pouvait donc aborder le sujet avec eux mais le fait que le directeur n'ait pas encore partagé cette information avec l'Ordre démontrait malgré tout une volonté de discrétion à laquelle Harry devait se conformer. Il ferait promettre à Ron et Hermione de ne rien dire à personne, pas même aux membres de l'Ordre qu'ils connaissaient, et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Toujours en marchant, il se demanda s'il devait retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou bien tenter de rejoindre la Salle sur Demande pour commencer à s'entraîner à la transformation en animagus. Il avait utilisé le même sort que durant l'été et avait réduit le livre de Sirius pour qu'il tienne dans sa poche, et ainsi l'avoir toujours sur lui au cas où se présenterait la meilleure occasion pour commencer son apprentissage. Mais finalement, avec toutes les informations que venait de lui donner Dumbledore, il avait pleins d'incertitudes, de craintes et de questions en tête et il lui aurait été impossible de se concentrer suffisamment. Il avait aussi pris pour habitude d'avoir sur lui sa cape d'invisibilité, mais il n'y avait pas d'Aurors aux alentours ni de professeurs et même s'il tombait sur quelqu'un, il pouvait toujours dire qu'il avait passé une partie de la soirée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il retourna donc dans la Tour de Gryffondor, sans encombre, et se mit directement au lit. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il réussi à s'endormir, mais Ron et les autres n'étaient pas encore revenu de leur atelier.

oOo

Dans des couloirs un peu plus loin, Dumbledore marchait d'un pas vigoureux, Severus juste à côté de lui, marchant sans peine à la même allure. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se rendaient, le Directeur lui avait simplement demandé de l'accompagner.

-Ah nous y voilà !

Dumbledore fit quelques pas, avant de faire demi tour et de rebrousser chemin…plusieurs fois.

-Mais enfin Albus, qu'est ce que…

Après quelques va-et-vient, une petite porte apparue devant eux.

-La Salle sur Demande ? s'exclama Severus en levant un sourcil.

-Absolument !

Dumbledore s'engouffra dans la pièce, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Quand Severus entra à son tour, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une immense salle, aussi grande que la Grande Salle, au milieu de laquelle avait été tracé un cercle, même plusieurs cercles remplis de nombreuses Runes. Severus en lu certaines rapidement, il s'agissait de Runes de protection.

-Albus, je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce que nous faisons là.

Le Directeur s'approcha de lui, avant de poser délicatement une main sur sa joue, comme l'aurait fait un père avec son fils, tout en souriant les yeux pétillants.

-Nous sommes ici, parce que j'ai besoin de vous Severus.

-Besoin de moi ?

-Je sais que je vous demande toujours beaucoup de choses. Vous n'avez jamais eu la vie facile, et vous aviez probablement pensé qu'avec votre récente notoriété j'allais moins vous solliciter mais…

-Albus ! le coupa Severus. Vous savez bien que vous pouvez comptez sur moi, et que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi. Je…je ne vis que pour vous servir, acheva Severus dans un murmure.

-Je sais, rétorqua Albus. Et bien que cela me fasse également un peu de peine, je trouve cela admirable et j'ai une reconnaissance sans limite pour vous.

-Dites moi ce que vous avez attendez moi Albus, et je le ferai.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé puis il lui tourna le dos en s'avançant vers le centre de la pièce, sa baguette à la main.

-J'attends de vous que vous vous surpassiez Severus.

-Que je me surpasse ? répéta Severus en s'avançant à son tour.

-Oui. Vous êtes un sorcier brillant mais il est temps que vous passiez au niveau au dessus. Et ça je peux vous aider à le faire.

Cette fois c'est Severus qui eut un petit rire. Mais c'était un rire amer, et cynique.

-Pourquoi perdre votre temps précieux avec moi ? Je ne suis pas un héros, et il n'y a aucune prophétie me concernant…

Dumbledore sourit et s'approcha de lui, cette fois en déposant une main sur son épaule.

-Et vous pensez qu'il y avait une prophétie ma concernant ? Qu'un jour quelqu'un a annoncé que j'allais être le plus grand sorcier du monde et que j'allais affronter deux mage noirs ?

-Non mais…

-Ne faite pas un complexe d'infériorité Severus. Vous valez mieux que ça. Et ne souhaitez pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Harry, et qu'il en sera toujours ainsi mais vous n'avez pas idée du poids que cette prophétie représente pour ses épaules, ni des sacrifices qu'il devra faire pour réussir ce qu'on attend de lui.

-Si vous acceptiez de me le dire peut-être que…

Dumbledore secoua la tête et s'éloigna pour se replacer eu centre d'un des cercles.

-Je pense que c'est lui le principal concerné et ce sera à lui d'apprendre tout cela en temps voulu en premier. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Harry. Severus, je ne suis pas là pour faire de vous un héros, ni vous apporter plus de notoriété ou de gloire que vous n'en avez déjà acquis par vos actions. Je suis là…pour vous transmettre tout ce que je sais.

-Albus ! s'exclama Severus. Jamais je n'atteindrai votre niveau de Magie et de Puissance.

-Vous avez raison Severus, vous n'atteindrez pas mon niveau… dit doucement Dumbledore.

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de l'éternel Maître des Potions.

-…Vous allez me surpasser.

Severus resta bouche bée une fraction, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Et ne me faites pas l'affront de me dire que j'ai tord et que c'est impossible. Alors ? On commence ? ajouta simplement Dumbledore en levant sa baguette devant lui, prêt à débuter un duel.

Galvanisé par les paroles du sorcier, Severus ôta sa robe de sorcier et pris sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à commencer son apprentissage, sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'attendait.

oOo

Le lendemain, lors d'une balade dans le parc avec ses deux amis, et après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Harry se décida enfin à leur parler de son entretien avec Dumbledore et de ce qu'il lui avait annoncé sur l'existence des Horcruxes. Ron s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure de son récit, tout comme Hermione qui était devenue très pâle quand elle prit la parole une fois qu'Harry eut terminé :

-Quelle horreur. Il y a de nombreux sorciers qui ont commis des atrocités à travers l'histoire, mais ça ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est aussi craint par la communauté des sorciers. Déchirer son âme en plusieurs parties pour atteindre l'immortalité…

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette forme de magie, mes parents ne l'ont même jamais mentionné et pourtant papa en a vu et entendu des choses depuis qu'il travaille au Ministère.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était une forme de magie très rare et très noire. Les autres professeurs ne savent peut-être même pas ce que sont les Horcruxes.

-Ça peut se comprendre, lança Hermione.

-Personne n'est au courant, même dans l'Ordre. Dumbledore a tenu à garder ça secret en attendant d'en savoir plus, vous ne devez en parler à personne ! Je pense qu'il me l'a dit car il y a peu de chance que je me fasse capturer, d'ailleurs il m'a dit que même si quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans mon esprit, il ne pourrait pas obtenir l'information. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais il a été très clair, Voldemort ne sait pas que Dumbledore est au courant et ça doit rester comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Bien sûr si les membres de l'Ordre sont amenés à être au courant, si l'un d'entre eux est capturé, Voldemort pourrait le découvrir. Mais il pourrait également y avoir des fuites auprès de la population. Et si les gens apprennent ça, que Vous-Savez-Qui est immortel…

-…Ce sera la panique générale, acheva Ron.

-Harry, est ce que Dumbledore t'a dit où il allait exactement ? Comment il faisait pour trouver les Horcruxes ?

-Non. Il m'a juste dit qu'il était sur une piste et qu'il devrait s'absenter pour un long moment et qu'il me recontactera à son retour. Apparemment, la création des Horcruxes laisse une trace qu'il peut remonter, mais il ne m'a pas dit comment ça fonctionnait.

-Et comment il compte s'y prendre pour savoir combien il y a d'Horcruxes ?

-Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais si lui ne trouve pas, personne ne pourra et on sera dans l'impossibilité de savoir si Voldemort est devenu mortel ou non.

Le trio passa le reste de la matinée dehors, profitant certainement de l'une des dernières journées ensoleillée avant que le froid et la grisaille ne s'installe pour les mois à venir. Harry ne repensa plus aux Horcruxes les jours qui suivirent, beaucoup trop pris par les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch qui auraient lieu le samedi suivant.


	16. Le Mystère Dévoilé

**CHAPITRE SEIZE: LE MYSTÈRE DÉVOILÉ**

Une grosse tempête s'était abattue sur le château dès le week-end suivant mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas reporter les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. C'était déjà fin septembre, et dans quelques semaines, Gryffondor disputerait son premier match de la saison. L'équipe devait être formée au plus vite pour que les joueurs puissent s'entraîner tous ensemble. C'est donc totalement trempés et les bottes pleines de boue que Harry et tous ceux qui avaient passé les sélections entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Tous se hâtèrent de remonter dans la Salle Commune pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et se changer, sauf Harry et Ron qui rejoignirent Hermione qui les attendait dans un coin.

-J'étais sûre que vous n'alliez pas tarder, il commence presque à faire nuit, lança-t-elle. Alors, ces sélections ?

-J'ai été formidable, répondit aussitôt Ron. Tu aurais dû voir ça, j'ai gardé mes buts comme un vrai pro, aucune balle n'est passée ! Pas vrai Harry ?

-Oui c'était parfait. Si on ne prend pas en compte le stress que tu as eu avant de commencer. Ce qui risque de te jouer des tours c'est tes nerfs, il va falloir que tu réussisses à te maîtriser.

-Tu es pris dans l'équipe alors !? s'exclama Hermione.

-Bien sûr que je suis pris !

-Oh mon Ronron, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle ! C'était Lavande Brown qui venait de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Ginny m'a tout dit, Félicitations ! Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, sans se préoccuper de la présence de Harry et Hermione qui firent tous les deux une moue de dégout devant ce baiser sans retenue. Tu es dans un état pitoyable par contre ! Il faut que tu ailles t'enlever toute cette boue avant le dîner. On a prévu une petite soirée après dans la Salle Commune pour féliciter et encourager la nouvelle équipe !

-D'accord on y va, dit Ron avant de se tourner vers Harry et Hermione. On se voit plus tard.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la salle des escaliers, alors que Harry et Hermione s'y dirigeaient aussi, plus lentement.

-Et comment ça s'est passé pour Ginny d'ailleurs, et pour Dean ?

-Ils ont été très bien, les meilleurs de tous ceux qui se sont présentés pour devenir poursuiveurs. Ils rejoignent l'équipe aux côtés de Katie qui a été exceptionnelle comme toujours.

-Et pour les deux batteurs ?

-Le niveau était très bas pour ces deux postes cette année, j'ai pris les moins pire de tous. C'est deux garçons qui sont en quatrième année, j'ai déjà oublié leur nom. Ils ne sont pas aussi bons que Fred et George et avaient un peu de mal à atteindre certains cognards mais quand ils y arrivent leurs frappes sont très puissantes. J'espère que ça suffira.

-Avec toi comme capitaine et comme attrapeur, je ne me fais pas de souci. D'ailleurs en parlant d'attrapeur…

-Oui ?

-Les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe de Serdaigle avaient lieu cette semaine aussi, et Matthew a été choisi comme nouvel attrapeur. J'espère que ça ne pose toujours pas de problème qu'il joue à ce poste ?

-Non bien sûr que non.

-Tant mieux je suis contente !

Justement, alors qu'ils sortaient du hall d'entrée pour prendre l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor, Matthew apparût non loin d'eux. Il s'avança près des deux amis et salua Harry d'un geste de la main puis Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Je viens de croiser Ron, j'ai appris qu'il entrait dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Oui les sélections étaient aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

-Est ce que Hermione t'a dit que j'étais le nouvel attrapeur de Serdaigle ?

-Oui elle me l'a dit.

-J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi, tu es vraiment exceptionnel sur un balai !

-Merci. Je suppose que tu te débrouilles bien aussi si tu es dans l'équipe.

-Oui je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Il sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

-J'allais m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

-Heu, et bien, j'accompagnais Harry qui remontait à la Salle Commune.

-Ça va c'est bon Hermione tu peux y aller si tu veux.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui oui, je risque pas de me perdre t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je t'accompagne Matthew.

-Génial.

-On se voit tout à l'heure pour le dîner Harry.

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Le couple s'éloigna tandis que Harry se hâta de remonter dans son dortoir, toujours trempé, son Éclair de Feu à la main.

À la mi octobre, la première visite à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée dès le premier vendredi des vacances. Pour la première fois depuis que Harry était à Poudlard, il n'y eut cependant que très peu d'inscrits pour se rendre dans le village voisin de l'école. Premièrement parce que beaucoup d'élèves n'avaient pas reçu d'autorisation de leurs parents pour quitter l'enceinte du château, et deuxièmement parce qu'un atelier spécial de Camouflage allait être mit en place ce jour là et que tous les élèves qui le suivait d'habitude le vendredi soir avaient bien évidemment l'intention d'y participer. Harry non plus ne pensait pas se rendre au village, après tout ça n'avait pas grand intérêt de s'y rendre sans Ron et Hermione puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils connaissaient tous les trois Pré-au-Lard par cœur, et qu'ils ne s'y rendaient que pour se détendre et prendre une Bièraubeurre ensemble aux Trois Balais. Une lettre qu'il reçu au petit déjeuner le jour de la sortie attisa cependant sa curiosité et le fit changer d'avis.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _Je te vois à travers le miroir à double sens. Utilises-tu également l'autre héritage que ton parrain t'a laissé ?_

 _Rejoins-moi à la Tête de Sanglier tout à l'heure, lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard._

La lettre n'était pas signée mais son auteur était la personne que Harry avait vue à travers le morceau qui lui restait du miroir que Sirius lui avait laissé. Il avait longtemps pensé que les grands yeux bleus qui lui étaient apparus étaient ceux de Dumbledore, mais le directeur n'y avait pas fait allusion lors de leur premier entretien ce qui lui démontra que ce n'était pas le cas. La personne faisait également allusion au livre de métamorphose de Sirius, et puisqu'il n'en avait parlé à personne depuis qu'il l'avait reçu, il ne pouvait s'agir que de son expéditeur. Voyant ses deux amis entrer dans la Grande Salle, il cacha le message précipitamment dans sa poche, en remerciant le fait qu'Hermione avait décidé de travailler tôt à la Bibliothèque ce matin-là et que Lavande voulait passer un petit moment avec Ron avant qu'ils ne descendent. S'ils avaient vu le message de ce mystérieux expéditeur, il aurait dû leur parler du livre de Sirius et il n'en avait pas envie.

-Tu vas bien Harry, tu es un peu pâle ?

-Ça va, mais je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

-Tu sais qu'on est en atelier toute la journée avec Findsbery, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je pense que je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Ah bon ? Mais tu disais que tu n'avais pas envie d'y aller, que tu connaissais déjà tout, s'étonna Ron.

-C'est vrai mais j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, prendre un peu l'air vous comprenez.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien sérieux ? Je veux dire, normalement tu devrais rester en sécurité à Poudlard non ?

-Hermione, il y a pleins de professeurs qui se rendent aussi là-bas. Et les Aurors vont également y patrouiller, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

-Fais attention quand même.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Une heure plus tard, comme convenu, Harry se présenta à la Tête de Sanglier, après avoir pris soin de vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent chez Zonko ou bien aux Trois Balais, il n'eut donc aucun mal à s'éclipser discrètement. Quand il entra dans le vieux Pub, il remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu l'année passée, lors de la première réunion de l'AD. L'atmosphère était toujours aussi lugubre, car seules quelques personnes à l'aspect misérable étaient attablées dans des recoins de la pièce, sur des chaises poussiéreuses. Encore une fois, Harry fut frappé par la grande différence qu'il y avait avec les Trois Balais. Il s'installa à son tour, à une petite table reculée, à l'écart des autres personnes qui n'avaient même pas levé la tête vers lui quand il était entré, en prenant soin de dissimuler sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux prendre gamin ? lança le propriétaire de derrière son comptoir, empêchant Harry de le voir convenablement.

-Heu, une Bièraubeurre s'il vous plait.

Harry ne fit presque pas attention à l'homme quand il lui apporta sa boisson car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la salle, et Harry pensait que c'était celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais il était petit, chauve et avec des yeux marrons, ne correspondant absolument pas à ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir. Il resta donc pendant un moment assis tout seul, se rendant rapidement compte que même si le lieu de rendez vous avait été fixé dans le message, Harry n'avait aucune idée de quand l'homme qu'il devait rencontrer était supposé arriver.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la petite clochette accrochée à la porte sonna une nouvelle fois, et quand Harry se tourna de nouveau vers la porte, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir entrer Rogue. À peine avait-il mit un pied dans le Pub qu'un sorcier s'approcha de lui, en tenant absolument à lui serrer la main. Visiblement, sa réputation n'était plus à refaire depuis la publication de l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier début Septembre. Après quelques minutes de discussion, Rogue s'approcha du comptoir pour s'adresser au propriétaire mais ce dernier semblait avoir disparut. Il le chercha alors du regard dans la salle et remarqua enfin la présence de Harry. Le regard noir, comme toujours, il s'approcha de lui, sa robe de sorcier noire virevoltant à chacun de ses pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici Potter ?

-Je ne vois sincèrement pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

-Ça me regarde à partir du moment où vous préparez un mauvais coup, et je suis sûr que c'est précisément ce que vous êtes en train de faire, assis ici, seul. Et je vous ai déjà dit de vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect. Pour vous c'est Monsieur, ou Professeur Rogue.

-Très bien. Mêlez vous donc de ce qui vous regarde, Monsieur.

En un quart de seconde, Rogue avait agrippé Harry par le col de son pull et l'avait propulsé contre le mur le plus proche, en reversant la chaise où il était préalablement installé. Harry, surpris, n'avait même pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette. Il était totalement à la merci de Rogue, sans pouvoir bouger, plaqué contre le mur froid de la pièce.

-Faites très attention Potter. Il se pourrait qu'un jour je perde vraiment patience et que je m'emporte face à une autre de vos provocations.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes justement en train de faire ? articula Harry difficilement, la main de Rogue serrant toujours son col.

-Ça ce n'est rien. Ce serait me sous estimer de penser que je ne pourrai pas aller plus loin, croyez-moi.

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Ah oui vraiment ?

Il tira Harry vers lui de quelques centimètres avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur violement, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes alentours.

-Vous pourriez être surpris. J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre insubordination et de votre manque de respect. Vous croyez que rien ne peut vous arriver parce que vous êtes sous protection, et que Albus tient particulièrement à vous mais méfiez-vous, les temps changent, et même lui finira par ne plus supporter le gamin prétentieux que vous êtes.

-Parce que vous croyez que quelqu'un comme vous a plus de chance de s'attirer ses faveurs ?

Harry faisait clairement allusion au fait qu'il avait été Mangemort, et que pour lui il l'était toujours. Rogue le propulsa de nouveau contre le mur, cette fois sa tête cogna plus fortement contre la pierre froide. Harry commençait à sentir une haine immense monter en lui, il détestait Rogue et plus que tout à ce moment là, il détestait le voir s'en prendre à lui sans rien pouvoir faire. Il sentait la pression de sa main près de sa gorge, mais il savait aussi qu'en duel il n'aurait aucune chance et c'est ce qui le mettait hors de lui.

-Je sais que vous manigancez quelque chose. Et croyez-moi, je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit, tôt ou tard.

-Et moi je sais que vous êtes un serviteur de Voldemort, tout comme Malefoy. Et croyez-moi, je le prouverai à tout le monde, tôt ou tard.

Harry savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il n'eut pas à attendre le regard plein de colère et de haine de Rogue pour s'en rendre compte. Il le vit mettre sa main droite dans sa poche, toujours en le maintenant à la gorge, il allait probablement sortir sa baguette. Voulait-il vraiment se battre contre lui dans cet endroit, devant ces gens ? Harry ne le sut jamais car une voix qui s'éleva de derrière Rogue le ramena à la raison et lui fit lâcher prise. Harry tomba presque à genoux, en toussant et en se massant la gorge, il avait presque cru que Rogue allait l'étouffer.

-Les professeurs de Poudlard s'en prennent aux élèves maintenant ?! s'exclama le propriétaire du Pub. C'est nouveau ça, je n'étais pas au courant.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. Harry, lui, le regardait toujours, même si Rogue lui tournait désormais le dos. Sa vue commença à se brouiller, et la sensation de colère et de haine l'envahit totalement. Il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, plus aucune image, plus aucun son, la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Rogue, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était de la haine. Il eut alors l'impression que son corps bougeait tout seul, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se releva et prit sa baguette dans ses mains. Il lui lança un sortilège, qui toucha son professeur à l'épaule sans le blesser plus que cela, et il le vit se tourner vers lui fou de rage avant de se prendre à son tour un sort en plein dans l'estomac qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. Harry était plié en deux par terre, et c'est sans doute la douleur qui le ramena à la réalité. Rogue brandit à nouveau sa baguette vers lui mais cette fois le propriétaire l'empêcha d'aller au bout de son geste.

-Severus Rogue ! Vous vous êtes déjà battu en duel une fois ici avec un Potter. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous laisse recommencer.

Rogue parut déconcerté par l'annonce du sorcier et rangea sa baguette, avant de disparaître sans un mot, sans un regard pour Harry. Le vieil homme s'approcha ensuite de lui, alors qu'il commençait à peine à reprendre son souffle puis il brandit sa baguette une fois que Rogue eut passé la porte, et tourna la pancarte de l'entrée pour indiquer que le lieu était fermé. Entre temps Harry s'était relevé péniblement, et avait rangé sa baguette. Il remarqua alors que tous les clients du pub étaient partis.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. Et ça a fait fuir vos clients.

-Oh il en faudrait plus pour leur faire quitter leurs verres qu'une simple dispute. C'est moi qui les aient fait partir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils n'avaient pas à assister à ce qui vient de se passer. Et puis, on avait besoin de parler de toute façon, pas vrai? On sera plus tranquille comme ça.

Harry se tourna vers lui, et quand il croisa son regard pour la première fois, il sut instinctivement que c'était lui qu'il avait vu dans le miroir, lui l'auteur de la lettre.

-C'est vous ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que c'était vous l'auteur de la lettre ! J'ai attendu tout ce temps là pour rien !

-Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te parler librement tant qu'il y avait du monde ici.

-C'est un Pub, il y a toujours du monde !

-Passée une certaine heure non. Je pensais que tu irais faire un tour dans le village avant de venir ici. De mon temps, les élèves passaient des heures dans les boutiques avant de se poser pour prendre un verre.

-C'est toujours le cas normalement, mais mes amis ne pouvaient pas venir. J'avais moi même prévu de rester à Poudlard avant de recevoir votre courrier.

-Je vois.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une pinte de Bièraubeurre et une bouteille d'hydromel sur une table, avant d'inciter Harry à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, toujours en se massant la gorge, Rogue n'y avait pas été de main morte.

-Tu as encore mal ?

-Ça va c'est rien. J'ai connu pire.

-On dirait que Rogue n'a pas changé. Et visiblement il ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

-Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous l'aviez vu se battre en duel ici avec mon père, c'est ça ?

-Oui enfin, parler de duel était un bien grand mot. En tout cas, c'est la première et la dernière fois que des élèves se sont battus ici. Il t'a déjà attaqué comme ça auparavant ?

-Non. Mais on se déteste depuis des années, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

-En tant que Professeur de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à toi, et encore moins te jeter un sort.

-Ah oui ? Et à votre avis qui va aller se plaindre de ça ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de parents, pas de tuteur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû lui jeter de sort non plus. Par chance, vu qu'il s'en est prit à toi aussi, ce n'est dans l'intérêt d'aucun d'entre vous de parler de cette histoire.

Harry regarda le vieil homme d'un peu plus prêt, et il trouva tout de suite une étrange ressemblance avec Dumbledore. Il se dit cependant que beaucoup de sorcier devait lui ressembler en ayant une longue barbe, des longs cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus.

-Qui êtes vous en réalité ? Et pourquoi est ce que vous m'avez envoyé cette lettre ?

-Oui pardon, c'est vrai que nous ne somme pas là pour parler de Rogue. Je m'appelle Alberforth, je suis le propriétaire de ce Pub.

-Oui je me souviens vous avoir vu l'année dernière. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Sirius.

-Oui, il s'est caché un moment ici après son évasion d'Azkaban. Ensuite, les patrouilles de Détraqueurs se sont intensifiées et il a dû aller se cacher dans les montagnes.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous lui avez fait confiance ? Enfin je veux dire, tout le monde le prenait pour un assassin au début, même moi. Et vous vous avez accepté d'héberger et de cacher un évadé ?

-Disons que…j'ai des prédispositions à reconnaître les gens bien et innocents quand j'en vois.

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux, alors qu'Alberforth se servait un grand verre d'hydromel qu'il but presque d'une traite. Il était aussi énigmatique que Dumbledore dans sa façon de parler et d'agir, mais Harry n'insista pas. S'il était vraiment comme Dumbledore, il ne lui en dirait pas plus de toute façon s'il l'avait décidé ainsi.

-As tu commencé à utiliser son livre ?

-Non pas encore, répondit Harry un peu gêné.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends ?

-Si vous croyez que c'est facile ! J'ai eu très rarement des moments de libres pour pouvoir m'y mettre. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec les cours, les devoirs, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Le Quidditch ? Tu préfères t'occuper d'un Tournoi de sport débile au lieu d'apprendre à te métamorphoser ?

-Ce n'est pas un Tournoi débile ! Je suis capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai des responsabilités !

-Et tu penses que le Quidditch va pouvoir t'aider dans la tâche qui t'incombe ? demanda Alberforth en ricanant.

-Et pourquoi pas ! Savoir voler sur un balai m'a permis de m'en sortir face à un dragon il y a deux ans !

-Cette période est révolue, gamin ! Aujourd'hui, on en n'est plus au stade d'organiser des jeux internationaux pour promouvoir la coopération entre étudiants. Voldemort est de retour, et il va falloir que tu travailles tous tes atouts si tu veux avoir une chance !

Harry se calma en entendant Alberforth prononcer le nom de Voldemort. De tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, lui et Dumbledore, et maintenant Hermione, étaient les seuls à l'avoir jamais fait. Le vieil homme soupira et se leva, après avoir repris un autre verre, et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-Ton père et Sirius, ils ont mis près de trois ans à réussir à se transformer, et ils avaient des prédispositions en Métamorphose. De ce que j'ai pu entendre, toi tu n'es pas particulièrement doué dans cette matière.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès, et je suis le meilleur de ma classe cette année !

-Tant mieux, ce sera toujours utile.

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ma métamorphose en animal me sera utile ? De ce que j'ai pu lire dans le livre de Sirius, on ne sait pas en quel animal on va se transformer avant que le processus ne soit achevé. Et si je me transforme en quelque chose de ridicule ? Comme, je ne sais pas, une limace ou une tortue.

-Si tu penses comme ça et que l'angoisse prend le dessus tu n'arriveras jamais à te transformer. Et je doute sincèrement que tu te transformes en quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une limace ou qu'une tortue.

-Pourquoi vous en êtes si sur ?

-L'intuition certainement, répondit-il en souriant.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre et scruta les ruelles désertes du petit village. Harry attendit, dans la pénombre qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce, mais Alberforth ne rajouta rien.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda finalement Harry puisque le vieil homme ne daignait pas détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

-Non, répondit-il enfin en retournant près de la table. Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose, mais je pense que mes yeux me jouent des tours. Bien, est ce que tu as emmené ton livre ? Je pense que je peux te donner quelques astuces pour t'aider à commencer.

-Vous êtes un animagus vous aussi ?

Alberforth lui sourit d'un air malicieux, et Harry cru voir devant lui les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il allait prendre la parole mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le vieil homme disparut de la pièce pour laisser place à un magnifique et majestueux lion à la crinière dorée.

-Waouh !

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, à cause de la surprise plus que de la peur et il tomba de sa chaise. Les seules personnes qu'il avait vues se transformer étaient McGonagall, Sirius et Pettigrow et il faut dire que les chats, les chiens et les rats étaient bien moins impressionnants que l'énorme lion qu'il avait devant lui. Alberforth reprit sa forme humaine, devant un Harry totalement ébahit qui se voyait déjà se transformer en quelque chose d'aussi impressionnant.

-Inutile d'être aussi enjoué gamin, il va se passer un bon bout de temps avant que tu n'arrives à te transformer. Et rien ne prouve que ce sera en quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

-Mais tout à l'heure vous disiez…

-Tout à l'heure j'ai dit qu'il y avait peu de chance que tu transformes en animal ridicule. Entre le ridicule et l'extraordinaire il y a pas mal de choses. Mais tu sais, savoir se transformer en lion n'a rien de bien pratique, du moins dans ce pays.

-C'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer ici, sinon on saura tout de suite que vous êtes un animagus.

-Oui ou bien un animal échappé d'un zoo, dit-il amusé. Par contre je ne suis pas déclaré, alors tu gardes ce que tu viens de voir pour toi d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, tandis qu'Alberforth s'assit à côté de lui.

-Même si on ne peut pas prévoir en quel animal on va se transformer, il y a un moyen d'en avoir une idée ? En fonction de ses aptitudes, ou bien de son caractère ?

-Beaucoup de sorciers se penchent sur la question. Personne n'a trouvé pour l'instant le moyen de faire un lien possible entre la personnalité et les dispositions magiques d'un sorcier, et l'animal en lequel il pourrait se transformer. Il faut dire que le processus pour devenir animagus est long et fastidieux, très peu de sorcier tente l'expérience et parmi ceux qui le font, une grande majorité abandonne devant la complexité de la tâche. Alors, tu veux que je te les donne ces astuces ?

Harry sourit à son tour, près à entendre tout ce qui lui serait utile pour réussir sa propre transformation.


	17. Vigueur et Volupté

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : VIGUEUR ET VOLUPTÉ**

Comme d'habitude il y avait énormément d'effervescence aux Trois Balais, si bien que Madame Rosmerta et ses serveurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient dans le pub, principalement les plus jeunes qui ne connaissaient pas ou très peu le village de Pré-au-lard et également les plus âgés qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'intérêt particulier à suivre l'atelier de Camouflage, soit parce qu'ils maitrisaient déjà des techniques de bases ou parce qu'ils avaient estimé qu'ils avaient suffisamment de travail comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter. Il y avait également plusieurs voyageurs qui s'étaient arrêtés pour se ravitailler et rester un peu au chaud au lieu d'affronter le vent et le froid de dehors, et également certains professeurs de Poudlard, dont Elizabeth, Minerva et l'Auror Davis installés à la même table dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart. Visiblement, ce dernier s'était incrusté et dérangeait les deux amies qui ne voulaient cependant pas le froisser en lui disant de partir.

Tandis qu'il parlait tant bien que mal malgré le brouhaha ambiant de ses résultats à ses examens d'entrée au bureau des Aurors et que Minerva faisait semblant de paraître intéressée, Elizabeth regardait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Davis finit par se lever pour aller chercher une autre boisson et l'attention d'Elizabeth se porta sur l'entrée du pub où un son de clochette retentit, que personne ne remarqua à part elle, juste avant qu'elle ne voit entrer Severus. Madame Rosmerta passa devant lui à ce moment là et Elizabeth les vit échanger quelques mots avant qu'elle ne lui indique la table où ils se trouvaient. Lentement il s'avança vers eux et Elizabeth détourna aussitôt les yeux, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, Minerva remarqua sa présence.

-Severus ça alors ! C'est très surprenant de vous voir ici, je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas cet endroit.

Il allait répondre mais deux voyageurs passablement éméchés l'interrompirent. L'un d'entre eux trébucha sur sa veste de voyage et renversa une bonne partie de sa Bièraubeurre sur le bas de pantalon et les chaussures de Severus. Ce dernier baissa les yeux puis se tourna vers eux le regard assassin alors qu'Elizabeth étouffait un rire et que Minerva souriait l'air gênée. L'homme qui venait de renverser son breuvage se tourna à son tour vers Severus, le regard vitreux sans expression et laissa entendre un faible « scusez-moi » entre deux hoquets avant de reprendre son chemin avec son acolyte. D'un coup de baguette magique, Severus fit disparaître l'alcool sur ses vêtements et annonça d'une voix las :

-En effet, et je vous confirme que je n'aime toujours pas ça. J'étais à la Tête de Sanglier, là où je vais habituellement mais je…je ne suis pas resté.

-Vous avez l'air d'être tracassé par quelque chose. Tout va bien ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus n'avait bien évidemment pas prévu de parler de l'incident avec Harry, en espérant que ce dernier en ferait de même.

-Oui tout va très bien, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Avant qu'il ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Davis revient à la table avec un grand verre de whisky à la main et Severus fut à la fois désagréablement surpris en le voyant arriver, et également soulagé de voir l'expression d'agacement qui était apparut sur le visage d'Elizabeth.

-Tient tient, Professeur Rogue, vous ici. Vous sortez donc parfois de votre salle de classe contrairement à ce que l'on m'avait dit. On peut savoir ce qui vous a poussé à affronter la tempête qui gronde à l'extérieur pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Severus vit Elizabeth sourire même si elle tentait de se cacher derrière son verre en se demandant bien ce qui pouvait l'amuser ainsi, puis il se tourna l'air impassible vers Davis.

-Pas l'envie de passer du bon temps au lieu de travailler, contrairement à vous visiblement, dit il d'un ton cinglant. Un groupe de sorciers ayant un comportement suspect a été aperçu près d'ici, je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil sur demande du directeur. En tant que chef de la brigade des Aurors ici je pensais que vous seriez au courant, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-Et bien, répondit Davis sans se démonter face à cette réflexion, j'ai plusieurs Aurors qui patrouillent dans le secteur et ils ne m'ont rien rapporté d'anormal je pense donc qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Alors je vais tranquillement rester ici, en charmante compagnie, à boire mon whisky et vous, vous devriez plutôt revoir vos sources.

-Mes sources sont celles du directeur et elles sont totalement fiables. Vous devriez aller vérifier par vous même ce qui se passe dans le secteur qui est sous votre responsabilité au lieu de rester ici à vous saouler.

-Attention à ce que vous dites Professeur Rogue, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans les petits papiers d'Albus Dumbledore que je vais tolérer un tel manque de respect, surtout de la part de quelqu'un comme vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant le bras gauche de Severus avec dégout.

Il s'était levé en disant ça et il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Severus. Il avait un regard plein de fureur tout comme celui du Maître des Potions, chacun ayant la main dans sa proche près à sortir sa baguette. Minerva se leva à son tour en tentant de les séparer.

-Allons messieurs un peu de tenue. Vous n'allez certainement pas vous battre, et encore moins ici. C'est la dernière chose dont a besoin Madame Rosmerta tout comme les gens qui sont venus dans cet endroit pour se reposer.

Davis sembla se calmer, les arguments de la sorcière avaient fait mouche. Il ne voulait pas être à l'origine d'un mouvement de panique ici qui aurait des conséquences fâcheuses pour lui et pour sa carrière. Severus, lui, avait un regard encore noir et sa main droite toujours dans sa poche en tenant fermement sa baguette qu'il lâcha cependant quand il sentit une étreinte sur son bras. Il se tourna, et vit qu'Elizabeth se tenait près de lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levée. Elle lui sourit et pressa un peu plus son bras pour qu'il se détende.

-Minerva a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme cela. Monsieur Davis, vous avez confiance en vos hommes et c'est une très grande qualité tout le monde s'accorde là-dessus j'en suis certaine.

-Je suis content que vous me compreniez Elizabeth, lança Davis.

Elle ne fit pas attention à Severus qui venait de se racler la gorge pour montrer que lui ne voyait pas les choses comme ça et poursuivit.

-Vous comprendrez cependant que rien n'est plus pareil désormais et que le camp adverse fait preuve de toutes les ruses et de toutes les astuces pour s'en prendre à nous.

-Oui ça je le sais bien, dit-il en jetant un regard vers Severus qu'Elizabeth feint de ne pas voir.

-Très bien, vous savez donc aussi qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas vérifier toutes les pistes qui nous sont rapportées et qu'il vaut mieux prendre un peu de temps pour être certains qu'il n'y a pas de risque plutôt que de mettre la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger, notamment celle des élèves de Poudlard.

-C'est évident oui. Mais s'il y a un véritablement un souci je dois savoir pourquoi les personnes sous mes ordres ne m'ont pas informées.

-Vous pouvez aller faire un point avec les autres Aurors bien sûr se sera toujours utile.

Davis eut une mine déconfite qui amusa beaucoup Minerva, visiblement il n'avait pas eu pour but que la discussion prenne cette tournure. Il prit son manteau et sortit du Pub alors que Minerva partait au comptoir pour régler ce qu'elle devait. Elizabeth et Severus étaient seuls et ce dernier ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'intervenir tu sais. Davis est un idiot, je ne me serais pas battu en duel contre lui. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine.

-Ah vraiment ? rétorqua Elizabeth. Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais pourtant.

-Je sais me contenir, je ne suis pas une brute.

-Non en effet. Mais tu veux toujours avoir le dessus, sur tout le monde. Et tu détestes avoir tord.

-Comme tout le monde…

-Non tu te trompes. Et cette image que tu as des autres ça…ça t'empêche de créer des liens.

-Tout se passait bien entre nous avant que tu ne veuilles changer les règles. C'est toi qui a mis fin à notre relation, ajouta Severus la mâchoire serrée.

-Parce qu'elle ne menait nulle part, à cause de toi !

Il secoua légèrement la tête, en regardant autour de lui. Mais personne ne faisait attention à leur conversation.

-Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça.

Il se tourna ensuite vers McGonagall, qui commençait à revenir vers eux.

-Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à dire de toute façon, dit Elizabeth avec énormément de déception dans la voix. Est ce qu'il y a seulement une personne en qui tu as confiance ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en disant cela, son regard plongé dans le sien. Il fut déstabilisé l'espace d'un instant mais reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-J'ai confiance en Dumbledore, et en son jugement. Et je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car des cris venaient de retentir à l'extérieur. Une partie de la façade vitrée du Pub explosa sous l'impact de plusieurs sortilèges, et de nombreuses personnes se retrouvèrent à terre, dont Elizabeth et Severus. Ce dernier se releva rapidement, et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever mais elle était déjà debout, baguette à la main, ce qui le fit sourire une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la situation.

Autour d'eux il y avait quelques blessés, dont certains étaient des élèves de l'école. Les autres sorciers pour la plupart avaient soit transplané, soit rejoins les Aurors qui étaient apparus dans la ruelle pour les aider à combattre.

-Severus…les élèves, lança Minerva qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Je sais Minerva, mais je ne peux pas vous aider ! Je vous laisse les regrouper et les ramener à Poudlard, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

Il enjamba une table cassée pour se diriger vers la sortie mais Elizabeth lui agrippa le bras. Il se tourna vers elle, et vit tout de suite beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Fais attention, s'il te plait.

-Toi aussi, dit-il simplement.

Il sortit ensuite par l'une des fenêtres de la façade qui avait été détruite et disparut au milieu de la foule. Il y avait un grand mouvement de panique à l'extérieur, parmi les élèves et également les sorciers qui avaient assisté à l'explosion. En quelques minutes, Minerva et Elizabeth réussirent à sortir tous les élèves des gravas. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs, quelques uns blessés superficiellement, et les autres en état de choc. Elles réussirent à tous les regrouper derrière le comptoir, alors que Madame Rosmerta apparut par une petite porte dissimulée.

-Ah Minerva, c'est vous ! C'est la folie dehors, il y a des Mangemorts et des sorciers soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium qui attaque tout ce qui bouge !

-Est ce que vous avez vu des Scalpeurs ?

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il y en est. Les Aurors sont intervenus rapidement, ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre.

-Est ce que vous avez une sortie par laquelle nous pourrions passer ? Nous devons absolument ramener ces élèves à Poudlard.

-Oui, vous pouvez passer par la remise. Ça vous conduira à l'arrière boutique. Ensuite, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient regroupé les élèves derrière la Tête de Sanglier dans un périmètre sécurisé pour les faire rentrer par portoloin. Hagrid est déjà là bas.

-C'est parfait !

Quelqu'un entra dans le pub, les trois femmes se retournèrent en brandissant leur baguette mais il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Minerva, Elizabeth. Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici avec tous ces élèves ?

-Certains ont été blessés dans l'explosion, on a dû les sortir des décombres.

-Vous ne devez pas traîner ici !

Un sortilège siffla aux oreilles de Kingsley et alla détruire une des lampes qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Il se tourna et vit une demi douzaine de sorciers apparaître devant lui, avant d'être rejoint par d'autres Aurors.

-Ils sont soumis aux sortilèges de l'Imperium, contentez vous de les neutraliser ! lança Kingsley.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à se débarrasser des attaquants, mais Elizabeth et Minerva savaient qu'elles et les élèves n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps et qu'ils devaient partir d'ici. Kingsley s'approcha d'elles à nouveau et leur confirma qu'elles devaient se rendre derrière la Tête de Sanglier.

-Nous sommes déjà au courant Kingsley, lança Minerva. Mais on doit s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ici.

-Très bien, lança l'Auror. Je m'occupe d'amener ceux là au lieu de rendez vous, et ensuite je reviens ici. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire le tour du Pub et voir s'il reste d'autres élèves.

-Entendu.

-Venez, dit Madame Rosmerta. Je vous montre par où vous pouvez passer.

Elle s'engouffra par la porte par laquelle elle était apparut, suivit par les élèves puis par Kingsley qui fermait la marche. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, Elizabeth l'interpella.

-Est ce que vous avez vu Severus ? lança-elle la voix tremblante.

Kingsley lui sourit et répondit :

-À votre place je ne m'en ferais pas pour lui Elizabeth, c'est plutôt ses adversaires qui devraient être angoissés. Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier aussi doué en duel.

Elizabeth sourit à son tour, soulagée et le remercia avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la petite ouverture. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Minerva.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Grâce à un sortilège de détection, elles trouvèrent rapidement les trois élèves qui restaient, des deuxièmes années totalement apeurés qui s'étaient réfugiés dans un placard près des toilettes. À peine les avaient elles reconduits près du comptoir qu'un Mangemort fit son apparition.

-Tient tient, qu'est ce que nous avons là ?!

Minerva brandit sa baguette, tout comme Elizabeth, en prenant soin de garder les élèves derrière elles. Une explosion retentit, et la seconde d'après de grandes ronces apparurent sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Elles semblaient appartenir à une gigantesque plante qu'un sorcier venait de faire apparaître, tout comme les tentacules recouvertes d'épines qui fendaient l'air tout autour. Quelques cris se firent entendre dans la rue mais les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps d'y prêter plus attention, car le Mangemort brandit sa baguette à son tour en jetant un premier sortilège à Minerva. Cette dernière fut touchée par un endoloris laissant le champ libre au Mangemort de s'en prendre aux élèves mais Elizabeth s'interposa et continua le duel. Elle avait un léger avantage sur le Mangemort mais fut surprise par un tentacule qui passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le Mangemort en profita pour la toucher à son tour et elle fut propulsée quelques mètres plus loin. Une autre explosion retentit et cette fois c'est lui qui fut surpris, ce qui donna l'opportunité à Minerva de le Stupéfixer.

-Voilà une chose de faite, dit-elle en s'avança vers les élèves. Maintenant vous allez me suivre dans ce passage dissimulé pour…

-Minerva attention !

Un tentacule fendit l'air pour plonger vers la vieille sorcière qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elizabeth au contraire, plus réactive, s'interposa et le tentacule s'enroula autour de sa cuisse, ses épines s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Dehors, de nombreux sorciers étaient en train de lutter contre la plante, et ils arrivèrent finalement à s'en débarrasser. Les tentacules cessèrent de bouger, avant de s'écrouler au sol de toute part. Celui tenant Elizabeth la propulsa quelques mètres plus loin et dans un gros fracas, toute la plante sembla s'effondrer sur le sol à son tour, totalement inerte.

Kingsley arriva juste après et Minerva lui ordonna de ramener les derniers élèves avec les autres, et de faire venir des secours ici. Une fois qu'il eut disparut sans poser de questions, elle s'approcha d'Elizabeth qui était assise sur le sol, une grande entaille à l'endroit où la plante l'avait agrippé qui semblait la faire souffrir. Avant qu'elle ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, l'Auror Davis entra de nouveau dans le pub et vit qu'Elizabeth était blessée et qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Laissez moi faire, lança Davis en s'approchant.

Il allait poser sa main sur sa jambe et Elizabeth l'en empêcha.

-Non n'y touchez pas !

-Ne soyez pas idiote, vous êtes en train de vous vider de votre sang.

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais laissez vous faire.

Il ne la toucha pas mais il brandit sa baguette magique vers la blessure et en prononçant des formules il fit des gestes lents et circulaires. Elizabeth, elle, commença à hurler de douleur puis elle prit sa cuisse entre ses mains en le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Mais enfin Davis arrêtez ! lança Minerva. Vous ne voyez pas que vous la torturez !

Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait et continua l'incantation en essayant de refermer la plaie, en vain.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre façon de me parler professeur McGonagall. Enfin vous voyez bien que j'essaye de l'aider.

-Vous la brutalisez en agissant ainsi ! Laissez-moi faire.

Elle poussa l'Auror pour tenter à son tour d'aider la jeune femme.

-Par Merlin…

-Minerva, dit faiblement Elizabeth. Vous ne pouvez pas me soigner, ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle compressait tant bien que mal l'endroit où la plaie était la plus profonde pour arrêter le saignement. Cette plante est…

-…Empoisonnée, acheva McGonagall.

Minerva se mit à genoux près d'Elizabeth qui avait les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur. Elle sentait ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner.

-Comment vont les élèves ? demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Ils vont bien Elizabeth, ils sont tous partis d'ici saints et saufs ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tant mieux.

-Allez chercher Severus ! aboya McGonagall à l'attention de Davis.

-Severus ? dit-il. Mais pourquoi lui ?

-Il a toujours des antidotes sur lui. Allez le chercher immédiatement, et ne posez plus de question !

Davis s'apprêtait à sortir mais il n'eut pas besoin de sortir pour aller chercher Severus car ce dernier entra précisément à cet instant dans ce qui restait des Trois Balais. Il vit Elizabeth par terre et se précipita vers le groupe avant de se mettre à genoux près d'elle.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici !?

-Severus !

Elizabeth posa sa tête contre son torse quand il se mit à sa hauteur, affolé par l'état de la jeune femme. Il regarda rapidement sa blessure ou du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir puisqu'Elizabeth compressait toujours sa cuisse avec ses petites mains pour tenter de stopper le saignement puis il se tourna vers Minerva et Davis il était hors de lui.

-Je vous ai posé une question !

-C'est ma faute Severus, lança Minerva. J'étais en train de mettre les élèves à l'abri, j'ai été distraite l'espace d'un instant et si Elizabeth n'était pas intervenue je serai probablement morte.

-Non Minerva vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, dit Elizabeth. Le principal c'était que les élèves soient tous en sécurité, et c'est ce que vous avez fait.

-Ce que nous avons fait, rectifia Minerva. Severus, on a essayé d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais nous n'avons pas réussi et cette plante est…

Elle vit Severus sortir une fiole de sa robe de sorcier avant d'achever sa phrase. Il avait de toute façon déjà tout compris.

-Tiens bois ça, dit-il à l'attention d'Elizabeth. Toute la fiole, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave.

Elle s'exécuta, lui faisant parfaitement confiance.

-Laisse moi regarder, dit-il ensuite en lui attrapant délicatement le poignet de la main qui compressait toujours sa blessure.

-Severus, je saigne beaucoup je…

-Laisse-moi-regarder, ajouta-t-il en articulant chaque mot avec un air toujours aussi grave et sérieux.

Elle enleva sa main, et elle entendit Severus jurer alors qu'un peu de sang gicla sur ses vêtements et son visage. Sans attendre, il commença à agiter sa baguette magique devant la blessure en prononçant de nombreuses incantations, les yeux fermés pour mieux se concentrer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda Davis avec une mine de dégout dessiné sur le visage alors qu'il regardait la vilaine blessure d'Elizabeth.

-Chuut ! s'écria McGonagall. Ne le déconcentrait pas. Il doit récupérer le sang, enlever toutes les impuretés et le transfuser, tout ça en faisant en sorte que le poison ne se répande pas dans le corps si l'anti poison ne fonctionne pas. Vous feriez mieux de sortir, pour vous assurer qu'il n'y a plus de danger.

Sans rien ajouter Davis sortit, mais il n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont la sorcière s'était adressé à lui.

-Minerva, allez-y aussi, lança Severus après avoir terminé ses incantations et rouvert les yeux. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Oui vous avez raison. Mais je le répète, je suis vraiment désolée…

-Minerva ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle n'insista pas et alla dehors à son tour. Severus se tourna enfin vers Elizabeth et elle vit beaucoup d'inquiétude et de peur dans son regard. Il passa sa main sur son front, elle était brûlante et toujours très pâle.

-Je n'aime pas trop le regard que tu as, lança-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il tenta de sourire pour la calmer et la rassurer mais lui même savait que ce sourire devait être crispé et que la crainte pouvait toujours se lire dans son regard.

Elle gémit ensuite de douleur en serrant un peu plus sa veste.

-La douleur est insupportable. Et je n'ai presque plus de forces.

-Ca doit venir du poison. La Potion que je t'ai donnée a stoppé sa progression mais il en reste dans ton corps, il s'est répandu très vite, acheva Severus après avoir soulevé un peu plus sa robe pour arriver en haut de sa cuisse.

On pouvait clairement voir des veines violacées où le poison s'était répandu.

-Quelques minutes de plus et tu…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, en lançant un regard mauvais à l'extérieur, là où Davis avait disparu peu de temps auparavant.

-Il…il a quand même essayé de m'aider, dit Elizabeth comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-C'est son travail en tant qu'Auror d'analyser les menaces sur le terrain, et d'étudier les blessures qu'elles peuvent causer pour mieux les guérir.

-Tu vas quand même pouvoir extraire le poison ? demanda Elizabeth anxieuse.

-Bien sûr ! Mais je vais devoir faire une incision. Il ne faut pas que tu gardes ça dans ton corps trop longtemps, on ne sait rien de cette plante.

Il plaça ensuite l'extrémité de sa baguette là où les veines étaient les plus grosses.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant ici, je vais devoir faire ça comme ça.

Il avait l'air terriblement désolé et très anxieux à l'idée de pouvoir lui faire mal mais elle lui sourit pour le rassurer.

-Je te fais confiance.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et mit son visage contre son torse. Il fit un geste rapide et concis avec sa baguette et une nouvelle entaille s'ouvrit dans la chair d'Elizabeth qui étouffa un cri contre le torse de Severus tout en serrant sa veste aussi fort que ses dernières forces lui permettaient. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur de la jeune femme, et alors qu'il voyait déjà un liquide violacé s'échapper de la blessure pour couler le long de sa cuisse et finir sur le sol, il approcha un peu plus sa baguette. Très concentré, il répéta inlassablement les mêmes gestes et les mêmes incantations.

Au début Elizabeth était très crispée mais elle finit par se détendre et la douleur qui était au départ insoutenable finit par s'atténuer. Elle sentit ses forces revenir peu à peu, elle avait moins de difficultés à respirer et elle n'avait plus de migraines. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se décida enfin à relever la tête. Elle regarda d'abord Severus qui ne détacha pas son regard de sa blessure et elle ne dit rien de peur de l'interrompre. Elle se tourna à son tour vers l'entaille. Il y avait toujours du poison qui coulait de sa cuisse et il y avait également une grande marre autour d'elle. La quantité de poison était énorme. Finalement, après un énième mouvement de baguette de la part de Severus, ce n'est plus le liquide violet qui sortit mais bien du sang. Il interrompit ses formulations et se tourna vers elle.

-Je suppose que si je saigne comme ça c'est une bonne chose.

-Oui. Ca veut dire qu'il n'y a plus de poison. Tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux maintenant.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

-Oui beaucoup mieux.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, maintenant qu'elle avait relevé sa tête leurs deux visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Il déglutit difficilement et il la vit rougir.

-Severus je…

Il ne la laissa pas poursuivre, et s'empara de ses lèvres avec vigueur et passion. C'est lui qui transgressait sa propre règle, mais il s'en fichait. Echanger leur premier baiser au milieu de la poussière, de la sueur et du sang n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus romantique mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, la peur qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée de la perdre avait été bien plus forte que toutes les règles et toutes les barrières qu'il s'était imposé depuis leur rencontre.

L'appréhension de la voir le repousser ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, Elizabeth accueillie son baiser avec autant de passion que lui et un léger gémissement qui lui fit presque perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait. Elle passa ses bras autour de son buste et il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne sut dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres scellées, leurs langues se caressant mutuellement au gré de leurs envies et de leurs désirs. C'est Severus qui mit fin à leur échange passionné leur premier. Elizabeth vit son torse se lever et se baisser à une vitesse anormalement élevée, comme s'il tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir cessé de respirer.

Ils entendirent tous les un léger pruit derrière Severus et ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée, Minerva venait de réapparaître.

-Est ce que tout va bien ?

Elle hésitait à entrer totalement, de peur de déranger Severus pendant la guérison mais Elizabeth lui sourit en l'invitant à s'approcher.

-Oui tout va bien Minerva, Severus a…a tout arrangé, acheva-t-elle finalement en reconnaissant qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle voulait le remercier mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots, et elle sentait au regard qu'il lui lançait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et encore moins pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

-C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Minerva. Tous les élèves semblent être à l'abri, nous devons y aller également !

-Il me reste juste à refermer la plaie.

Severus souleva à nouveau sa baguette mais il sentit Elizabeth se raidir dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça te fera moins mal que ce que je t'ai fait pour extraire le poison.

Elle réussit à se d'étendre car elle lui faisait confiance et en effet cette fois-ci elle ne sentit presque rien. Il l'aida ensuite à se relever et ils purent enfin sortir du Pub. Dehors, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Les Mangemorts semblaient avoir tous filé, laissant sur place les sorciers qui avaient été contrôlé par le sortilège de l'Imperium et qui étaient totalement désorientés. Seuls les nombreuses bâtissent détruites, et les feux qui n'avaient pas encore été totalement éteints démontraient encore la violence des duels qui avaient eu lieu dans le petit village. Toujours en aidant Elizabeth à marcher car elle avait des difficultés à poser le pied gauche par terre, celui de sa jambe blessée, Severus atteignit rapidement la cour arrière de la Tête de Sanglier, accompagné de Minerva. Hagrid était déjà là, visiblement il faisait le guet pendant que les quelques Aurors présents créés de nouveaux portoloin pour ramener au fur et à mesure les groupes d'élèves qui arrivaient.

-Professeur Davenport, lança Hagrid en s'approchant d'eux ! C'est une vilaine blessure que vous avez là !

-Oui, j'ai été touchée par cette grosse plante horrible qui est apparut près des Trois Balais.

-C'est un Hellébore étrangleur à tentacules vénéneuses. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir avec une simple blessure à la jambe.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus tout en lui souriant.

-Venez, ajouta Hagrid aux trois professeurs. Le dernier groupe d'élève va bientôt pouvoir partir, et nous avec.

En effet, l'Auror chargé de la création du dernier Portoloin était en plein travail sur une vieille lampe usagée alors qu'une demi douzaine d'autres formaient un cercle autour des élèves pour les protéger au cas où les Mangemorts auraient eu l'idée de revenir.

-Shacklebolt, appela Minerva alors que le sorcier s'avançait ! Est ce que vous avez pu vérifier que tous les élèves étaient rentrés sains et saufs au château avec la liste que je vous ai donné ?

-Normalement le compte y est, j'ai transmis la liste à Podmore qui vérifie les arrivées là-bas. Il ne devrait pas tarder.

À peine avait il finit sa place que le dit Sturgis Podmore apparut, également grâce à un portoloin.

-Alors Sturgis, où en êtes-vous ?

-Tous les élèves que vous nous avez envoyés sont sains et saufs à l'intérieur du château. Albus Dumbledore a été prévenu, il voulait venir jusqu'ici mais je lui ai dit qu'on avait la situation bien en main. Il commence à interroger certains élèves qui sont capables de parler pour savoir précisément comment s'est passée l'attaque.

-Combien vous en reste-t-il sur la liste ? demanda Minerva.

-Il en reste 12.

-Ici il n'y en a que 11, dit Minerva. Elle prit la liste des mains de Podmore et regarda ensuite le groupe d'élèves.

-Quel élève manque-t-il professeur ? demanda Hagrid.

Après quelques secondes, elle abaissa le parchemin les mains tremblantes.

-Harry Potter.

Personne n'eut le temps d'ajouter car un cri venait de retentir au loin. L'air devint beaucoup plus lourd et beaucoup plus froid.

-Des Détraqueurs ! Des Détraqueurs arrivent ! cria un homme de l'autre côté de la bâtisse.

Un groupe de plusieurs dizaines de Détraqueurs fit son apparition, s'approchant dangereusement du groupe d'élèves. Les Aurors ainsi que les professeurs, déjà exténués par leurs duels ou blessés avaient du mal à les repousser, alors que les élèves, très jeunes pour la plupart et ne maitrisant pas le sortilège du Patronus, étaient totalement terrifiés.

-Bon Sang, cria Shacklebolt à l'intention de l'Auror chargé de créer le portoloin ! C'est quand vous voulez Gibson !

-Je fais ce que je peux dans mon état Shacklebolt !

Severus fit apparaître un immense corbeau argenté au bout de sa baguette, imité par Minerva et les Aurors avec leurs propres Patronus. Elizabeth tenta également de faire apparaître le sien, mais à cause de sa blessure à la jambe, elle en fut incapable. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la cuisse et elle dut mettre un genou à terre, le souffle coupé. Severus, inquiet, s'agenouilla près d'elle en remarquant qu'elle était encore très pâle.

-Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas, lança-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est une blessure très grave que tu as, tu as besoin de soin et de repos.

-ATTENTION ! D'autres arrivent !

Une trentaine de Détraqueurs apparurent dans le ciel avant de foncer directement sur le groupe et de s'en prendre aux élèves en commençant à leur aspirer leur âme. Beaucoup tombèrent sur le sol inconscient, sauvé de leurs baisers mortels par le Patronus de Severus. Celui-ci ne vit cependant pas les autres Détraqueurs arriver par l'autre côté du Pub et trois d'entre eux s'en prirent à lui, lui coupant le souffle alors qu'il tombait à terre.

-Severus !

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui alors qu'il se relevait péniblement.

-Tu es à bout de forces aussi !

-Je pense qu'on est tous dans le même cas, lança-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

En effet, les Aurors peinaient aussi à faire apparaître des Patronus corporels à présent ou quand ils y arrivaient, ces derniers disparaissaient au bout de quelques secondes. Les autres Aurors présents dans le Village, eux aussi mal en point, arrivèrent au niveau du groupe. Face à eux se dressaient plus d'une soixantaine de Détraqueurs, près à attaquer à tout moment.

-C'est bon, le portoloin est près !

Mais la plupart des élèves étaient dans l'incapacité de le toucher, et même les Aurors tenaient difficilement debout. Les Détraqueurs commençaient à s'approcher dangereusement quand une voix retentit derrière le groupe. Plusieurs se retournèrent et virent Harry, brandissant sa baguette. Un cerf argenté apparut au bout de sa baguette et passa au milieu du groupe, puis, arrivé à quelques mètres des Détraqueurs, une forte détonation retentit et des grands arcs lumineux les firent tous fuir. Les créatures s'enfuirent rapidement, sans d'autre choix que d'abandonner leurs proies et le calme retomba presque aussitôt.

Une fois sûr que les Détraqueurs n'allaient pas revenir, Harry abaissa sa baguette. Il n'avait pas forcément attendu une standing ovation à son arrivée, mais il aurait au moins apprécié quelques remerciements. Au lieu de ça, il ne vit que des regards apeurés et des regards noirs lancés dans sa direction, des villageois qui tentaient de se relever péniblement.

-Impressionnant Harry ! lança Shacklebolt en brisant la glace qui s'instaurait. On m'avait déjà parlé de ton Patronus Harry, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire.

-Merci Monsieur, répondit simplement Harry.

-Où étiez vous passez Monsieur Potter ? demanda Minerva.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi mes activités à Pré-au-Lard vous regarde professeur.

-Vous auriez pu être blessé, ou pire protesta-t-elle !

-Oui et bien, je commence à en avoir l'habitude maintenant !

-Je ne vous ai pas vu aux Trois Balais, est ce que vous étiez dans les ruelles ? Est ce que vous avez été attaqué ?

Harry se tourna vers Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir, visiblement il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident à la Tête de Sanglier. Il repensa alors aux paroles d'Alberforth, il avait raison, il n'était pas dans son intérêt d'en parler, ni dans celui de Rogue. Harry avait bien l'intention de régler ses comptes avec lui, mais il le ferait sans l'intervention d'autres personnes.

-Non, je n'ai pas été attaqué, avant l'arrivée des Détraqueurs.

McGonagall n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, une vieille femme couverte de sang s'était approchée d'eux. Son regard lançait des éclairs vers Harry.

-Harry Potter, tu es un fléau qui assombris nos vies ! Regarde, REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT !

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant s'énerver contre lui mais il sentit une main se pauser sur son épaule, et il sentit sa colère l'abandonner aussitôt. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Alberforth qui s'était approché de lui, il avait un regard plein de tristesse.

Quand Harry se tourna ensuite vers la vieille sorcière, il ressentit toute sa peine et sa colère, surtout quand son regard se posé un peu plus loin, sur le corps sans vie d'un vieil homme.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait, répéta la vieille sorcière cette fois d'une voix brisée. C'était mon mari ! C'était un homme bon.

-Je…je n'ai rien fait je…, balbutia Harry les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu es sorti du château ? dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Poudlard. C'est une prison dorée là-bas, mais au moins tant que tu y es enfermé tu ne nous mets pas en danger. On ne méritait pas ça…ON NE MERITAIT PAS CA !

-Je suis désolé je…

\- C'est toi qu'ils voulaient tuer…murmura la vieille sorcière avant de s'éloigner.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry, comme s'il prenait conscience pour la première fois du danger qu'il faisait courir aux personnes autour de lui. Jusque là il avait toujours été caché chez les Dursley et en sécurité au sein de l'Ordre. Mais pour la première fois, il faisait du mal à quelqu'un, même si c'était indirectement. Son cœur se serra quand il repensa à Sirius et à son erreur l'année précédente, une erreur qui avait couté la vie à son parrain.

-Potter, il est temps que tu y ailles maintenant, lança Abelforth d'une voix grave et dure pour le ramener à la réalité.

Albeforth était le seul qui avait osé prendre la parole. Autour de lui, Harry ne vit que des Aurors baissant les lieux, il ne vit que la tristesse dans le regard de McGonagall, la gêne dans celui d'Hagrid et le dégout dans celui de Rogue. Et il ne le supporta pas. D'un geste brusque il prit ses distances avec Abelforth et il disparut dans la nuit, en courant à vive allure vers le château.

oOo

À plusieurs centaines de kilomètre de là, Voldemort était toujours enfermé dans le plus grand cachot du Manoir des Malefoy. Quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il ouvrit les yeux et retira ses deux bras des orifices du socle, sa peau déchirée et couverte de plaies d'où s'écoulait du sang. Il referma ses blessures rapidement et invita la personne qui avait toqué à entrer sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le socle et le Cristal qui avait une teinte de plus en plus rouge flamboyante. Maintenant qu'il savait que le procédé fonctionnait, ses serviteurs les plus proches avaient été mis dans la confidence. La lourde porte s'ouvrit et c'est Avery qui entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant.

-J'espère que c'est important Avery, pour que tu viennes me déranger ainsi.

-Oui maître. Vous m'aviez demandé de venir vous prévenir quand le fabriquant de baguette était disposé à répondre à vos questions. C'est maintenant le cas.

-Parfait. J'ai pas mal de chose à lui demander.

-Et tous les autres sont revenus de Pré-au-Lard mais ils n'ont pas trouvé Potter parmi les élèves.

-Oui je suis déjà au courant. Je suis très contrarié.

Avery déglutit difficilement tandis que Voldemort se levait de son fauteuil, et il posa ensuite son regarda sur le Cristal.

-Est ce que tout s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez Maître ?

-Non. Le procédé fonctionne, c'est une bonne chose. Mais Potter est plus résistant que ce que je pensais. La moindre perturbation émotionnelle déclenche le processus, mais il suffit de l'intervention d'un autre sorcier pour que ça se termine. Ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu sans l'aide de Severus, acheva finalement Voldemort, la frustration et la colère pouvant se lire sur son visage.


	18. Une Soirée Cauchemardesque

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : UNE SOIRÉE CAUCHEMARDESQUE**

Depuis sa rencontre avec Alberforth, et l'attaque qui avait suivi à Pré-au-Lard, Harry avait décidé de se reprendre en main et de commencer activement son entraînement pour devenir animagus. C'était quelque chose qui lui serait utile, il le savait, et il voulait partager cela avec son père et son parrain, comme si c'était un héritage qu'ils lui avaient laissé et qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher. Dès le lendemain, il s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande toutes les fois où il en avait eu l'opportunité. Ron et Hermione ne se doutaient de rien puisqu'ils passaient les heures qu'ils avaient de libre avec Lavande et Matthew, sans parler de l'Atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery.

C'était d'ailleurs le vendredi soir que Harry avait le plus d'heures consécutives pour pouvoir s'entraîner, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait rien réussi. Il n'avait pas encore réellement commencé l'initiation pour apprendre à se transformer, car avant toute chose, il lui fallait tracer un pentacle aux sols aux nombreux symboles aussi tordus et complexes les uns que les autres. Il s'agissait d'un cercle complet dans lequel devait apparaître de nombreuses combinaisons de Runes, un cours qu'il n'avait bien entendu jamais suivi. Il ne s'était cependant pas trop inquiété puisqu'il savait pour l'avoir lu dans le livre, que son père et son parrain n'avait jamais suivi ce cours non plus, et que la personne cherchant à se transformer en animagus n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire les Runes. Toutes les explications étant donné dans le livre, Harry devait donc seulement se contenter de les recopier parfaitement. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait beau essayé des dizaines de fois, chaque fois qu'il débutait son tracé, il finissait toujours pas sortir du cercle s'il respectait les espaces donnés dans le livre.

Un soir, après avoir tenté le tracé en vain pendant des heures, il remonta dans la Tour de Gryffondor, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était tard, tous les élèves dormaient déjà. À peine arrivé devant son lit, il fit un malaise et il tenta difficilement de rester debout, avant de finalement tomber de tout son poids sur son matelas. Il refit le même rêve angoissant que celui qu'il avait fait le premier soir où il était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'il avait totalement oublié. Se tenant devant un miroir, les mains et les avants bras ensanglantés, le reflet de Voldemort apparaissant devant lui et prononçant pour la première fois distinctement, les mots que Harry n'avait pas compris la première fois :

-Tu es à moi !

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth donna son cours aux 6e année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Comme depuis le début de l'année, tous les élèves continuaient de travailler sur leur préparation de la potion Veritaserum. Une quinzaine de minute avant la fin du cours, Drago demanda à sortir de la classe pour se rendre aux toilettes. Il était devenu très pâle et ne semblait pas dans son assiette, alors Elizabeth accepta. Quand la cloche sonna et qu'elle ne le vit pas revenir, elle attendit que tous les autres élèves soient sortis pour fermer sa salle de classe à clé et se rendre à son tour aux toilettes. Elle entra dans les sanitaires réservés aux garçons, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Dans l'une des cabines cependant, elle entendit que quelqu'un remuait par terre.

-Mr Malefoy ?

Elle toqua à la porte mais personne ne répondit. En l'ouvrant, elle trouva Drago par terre, plié en deux à cause de la douleur, se tenant l'avant bras gauche et elle comprit que c'était la Marque des Ténèbres qui le faisait souffrir. Elle se rapprocha de lui en essaya de retirer la main du jeune homme qui masquait sa Marque mais il se débâtit.

-Mr Malefoy, laissez moi regarder.

-NON ! N'y touchez pas !

Comprenant que le jeune homme n'était pas disposé à la laisser lui venir en aide, malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, elle n'insista pas. Sans aucune difficulté, elle le transporta jusqu'à son bureau, adjacent au cachot où avez lieu les cours de Potions, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle fit rapidement apparaître un lit avec des coussins moelleux et y déposa le jeune sorcier, qui se tordait toujours de douleurs. Elle le laissa seul un cours instant pour griffonner un mot rapide à l'intention de la seule personne qu'elle pensait en mesure de l'aider et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou Grand Duc, qui trônait jusque là dans sa cage.

-C'est urgent, fais au plus vite !

Le hibou s'envola majestueusement par la fenêtre tandis qu'Elizabeth revenait vers le lit où était toujours allongé Drago. Elle toucha son front, il était brûlant. D'un geste de baguette magique, elle fit apparaître une serviette imbibée d'une étrange substance orangée qu'elle tenta de poser sur le front mais le jeune homme ne se laissait pas faire.

-Cessez de bouger comme cela Mr Malefoy. Je ne peux rien faire pour la douleur dans votre bras, mais je peux au moins faire baisser votre fièvre.

Il la laissa finalement faire, et à peine avait-elle déposé la serviette que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle avait fait venir.

-Severus !

Elle n'ajouta rien, ou plutôt ne pu rien ajouter d'autre, Severus s'était déjà engouffré dans la pièce, en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec vigueur, après avoir pris soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se cogner à son bureau, sous le poids insistant de l'étreinte vigoureuse du sorcier mais Severus ne s'arrête pas là. Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la déposer sur le bureau et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

-Severus, souffla-t-elle à nouveau, les lèvres tremblantes.

Il sourit, fier de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait et il l'embrassa de plus belle.

-Severus, attend, dit-elle en souriant, amusé par son manque de tenue si rare chez lui.

-Attendre ? Tu me demandes de venir ici immédiatement, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Tu m'ordonnes presque d'arrêter ce que je suis en train de faire pour te rejoindre et après tu me dis d'attendre ? C'est vraiment mal me connaître…

-Je suis désolée Severus. Je ne pouvais pas te donner de détails par écrit. Mais si je t'ai fait venir, ce n'est pas pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble. Même si j'aurais bien aimé, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en voyant ses sourcils se froncer.

-Alors pourquoi m'as tu fait venir alors ?

-C'est Mr Malefoy.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour attiser la curiosité de Severus.

-Drago ?

-C'est son bras…il…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Severus venait de s'éloigner du bureau car il venait enfin de remarquer le lit qu'elle avait installée au fond de la pièce, et Drago Malefoy qui se tordait de douleur. Il regarda d'abord la serviette qu'Elizabeth lui avait mise sur le front, et posa sa main dessus.

-Il avait beaucoup de fièvre, c'est pour ça que je lui ai mis ça.

-Tu as bien fait. Mais c'est de la magie médicale bénéfique, ça ne fonctionnera plus quand je m'occuperai de son bras.

Il retira la serviette puis agrippa ensuite le poignet de Malefoy pour qu'il lâche son bras marqué mais ce dernier se débâtit encore.

-Drago, cessez de vous débattre, c'est moi. Vous savez bien que je suis là pour vous aider.

Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, et vit que c'était Severus qui lui parlait. Il finit donc par lâcher son bras gauche, et les deux professeurs purent constater que là où il y avait la Marque, son bras était rouge vif, comme si on venait de le brûler. Elizabeth ressentit à ce moment là beaucoup de peine pour le jeune garçon, à qui on avait infligé cette torture. Son regard se posa ensuite vers Severus, qui était dos à elle, et elle se demanda si lui aussi était passé par des moments d'intense souffrances comme celui qu'était en train de vivre Malefoy. Elle se demande juste après si la douleur quittait un jour les serviteurs de Voldemort? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué que Severus s'était tourné vers elle.

-Est ce que quelqu'un l'a vu dans cet état ?

-Non, il a commencé à se sentir mal un peu avant la fin du cours. Je l'ai autorisé à aller aux toilettes mais vu qu'il ne revenait pas, je suis allée voir et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il n'y avait personne d'autres.

-Et quand tu l'as ramené ici ?

-J'ai vérifié avant de le faire sortir des toilettes, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

Severus soupira, Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air soulagé.

-Merci. De m'avoir appelé, et de ne pas l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie.

-J'avais pensé d'abord à cela, mais je me suis dit que Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait sans doute rien faire pour l'aider. Et puis, si je l'avais emmené là-bas, tout le monde aurait été au courant.

-Oui, et c'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin.

Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et commença à agiter sa baguette en prononçant des formules qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues. Malefoy commença alors à se détendre, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les rougeurs sur son bras disparaissaient. Après plusieurs minutes, il ne semblait plus avoir mal mais avait l'air totalement exténué.

-Merci Professeur Rogue.

-Les douleurs reviendront Drago, vous ne pourrez pas l'éviter. Mais vous devez apprendre à contenir cette douleur, sinon vous ne supporterez pas la Marque bien longtemps.

-Je ne savais pas que j'allais souffrir autant.

-Votre mère ne vous a rien dit sur les douleurs des premiers mois, et sur comment la contrôler pour apprendre à vivre avec ?

-Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Ni elle, ni aucun Mangemort…Il arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte que Elizabeth était toujours présente dans la pièce. De toute façon, il avait du mal à lutter contre la fatigue, il était totalement exténué et Rogue n'insista pas à lui poser d'autres questions.

-Reposez vous Drago, quand vous vous réveillerez, vous serez dans votre lit.

Le jeune homme tomba dans un sommeil profond tandis que Severus se relevait, très en colère.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa mère ne lui ait rien dit ! Elle était déjà avec Lucius avant qu'il ne devienne Mangemort, elle a vu ce qu'il a traversé quand il a eu la Marque, elle savait que son fils allait endurer la même chose et elle n'a rien fait pour l'aider !

-C'est parce que Drago te ressemble beaucoup que ça te bouleverse autant ?

-BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Il passe par tous les stades que j'ai connu, il est en train de commettre exactement les mêmes erreurs. Il ne mérite pas la vie qui l'attend s'il continue sur cette voie, il n'est pas mauvais je le sais. Il…

Severus commençait à se calmer, sa voix était bien plus faible. Il arrêta de faire les cents pas et s'arrêta près du feu de cheminée.

-Il quoi ? demanda Elizabeth.

-Il m'a aidé à m'échapper. Quand j'ai été torturé, j'étais dans son Manoir. J'ai pu me libérer tout seul mais l'endroit grouillait de Mangemorts, si j'ai pu sortir de la bâtisse et atteindre un endroit pour transplaner, c'est grâce à lui.

-Je ne savais pas, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le laisser se débrouiller seul. Il a besoin d'aide, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, pas encore.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il ait reçu la Marque si jeune ?

-Ce n'est pas le premier à la recevoir si tôt. J'ai eu la mienne, comme beaucoup d'autres, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard.

-Tu es devenu Mangemort alors que tu étais encore élève ici ?

-Tu ne sais pas comment c'était à cette époque. J'avais une pression énorme, et de mauvaises fréquentations. Je n'avais personne vers qui me tourner.

-Mais…si tu en avais parlé à tes professeurs, si tu en avais parlé à Albus ! Tu aurais pu en parler avec lui ! Tu aurais pu éviter tout cela !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de tes remontrances, et de tes critiques !? Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais pensé pouvoir en parler avec Albus je ne l'aurai pas fait ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et Drago n'a pas eu le choix non plus. On lui a posé cette Marque sans lui dire ce que ça impliquerait pour lui et pour sa vie, comme ça a été le cas pour moi ! TOUT EST EN TRAIN DE SE REPETER !

-Je sais Severus, je comprends. Calme-toi s'il te plait !

Elle avait posé ses mains sur son torse en disant cela, et elle le sentit se détendre presque aussitôt, les battements de son cœur reprenant une allure plus modérée, et sa respiration se faisant plus longtemps.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? lança-t-elle, une douceur immense dans la voix.

Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes délicatement et il soupira.

-Rien. C'est à moi dé gérer ça. En tant que Directeur de Serpentard, c'est mon rôle d'aider et de guider Drago…et les autres.

-Les…les autres ?

Il vit de la peur dans son regard, et il s'en voulu aussitôt d'en avoir trop dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la situation plus longtemps.

-Il y en a d'autre ?

-Bien sûr ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de grossir ses rangs, il va prendre toutes les nouvelles recrues qui s'offriront à lui et qui seront dignes de le rejoindre parmi les élèves les plus âgés de l'école. Et pas seulement chez les Serpentard d'ailleurs…même si je dois reconnaître que la majorité d'entre eux se trouvent dans ma Maison…comme la dernière fois.

Elle lui caressa la joue délicatement, et il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce simple moment de tendresse.

-Tu vas trouver un moyen de les aider !

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que ça, confia-t-il. J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers avec Drago, avec les autres, avec…toi.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis la pression comme je l'ai fait au sujet de…nous, acheva-t-elle après avoir vérifié que Drago ne faisait pas attention à eux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de choses à gérer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as trouvé puéril.

-Non je…Elizabeth, si je le pouvais je nous permettrais de vivre pleinement notre relation. Et si j'avais plus de temps à nous consacrer je…

Elle le fit taire en posant ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres, en lui lançant un regard à la fois déterminé et doux pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se justifier sur ce sujet. Il eut un petit rictus, soulagé de voir qu'elle comprenait enfin son point de vue. Il s'approcha ensuite de Drago avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le soulever. Ce dernier grogna faiblement mais il ne dit rien, comme s'il était réveillé mais pas conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Est ce qu'on se voit toujours ce soir ? demanda Elizabeth avec hésitation.

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pourrait en être autrement.

Elle lui sourit, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les couloirs déserts des cachots.

oOo

Le temps fila à une allure folle pour les élèves de Poudlard, principalement pour ceux suivant les ateliers de Davis et de Findsbery, car ils avaient eu très peu de temps libre depuis la rentrée. Harry lui, ne vit pas le temps passé non plus puisqu'il passait les heures où il n'avait pas cours à s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Quidditch ou bien à sa transformation pour devenir animagus, qui n'avait pas beaucoup évolué. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le temps avait filé si bien qu'il fût surpris le matin du 31 Octobre, quand il remarqua la décoration spéciale pour Halloween qui avait commencé à être installée dans la Grande Salle.

-Hagrid s'est vraiment surpassé cette année, lança Hermione. Vous avez vu toutes ces citrouilles, elles sont gigantesques !

-Dumbledore a dû lui demander de faire le maximum pour que les élèves passent une bonne soirée, avec tout le stress du quotidien : les familles en danger, les nombreuses disparitions dont on parle dans la Gazette, les Scalpeurs dont on n'a toujours pas pu identifier les caractéristiques, ajouta Harry.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas comment quelques objets de décorations pourraient faire oublier tout ca, dit Ron.

-Tu préfères peut-être oublier les soucis du quotidien dans les bras de Lavande ? dit Harry en se moquant de son ami.

-Oh ça va ! Tu devrais te trouver une copine, ça te ferait du bien !

-Quoi ? Avec tout ce que je dois gérer, me rajouter en plus des soucis avec une fille ? Non merci !

-Dépêchez-vous de finir votre petit déjeuner ! lança Hermione. Le cours du professeur Flitwick va bientôt commencer !

Au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient, le ciel s'assombrissait, et quand arriva enfin l'heure du dîner, un violent orage éclata. Des vents violents sifflaient aux oreilles des habitants du château, alors que des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur les fenêtres et que le tonnerre grondait au loin. Le ciel était noir, sans aucune lune, totalement assombrit par les nuages que seuls laissaient apercevoir les éclairs. Puisque le festin d'Halloween allait durer plus longtemps, l'atelier de Camouflage de Findsbery avait été annulé ce vendredi là. Harry, qui n'avait pas cours avant le dîner, en avait profité pour s'entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande, puisque Ron et Hermione avait décidé de passer du temps, respectivement avec Lavande et Matthew. Il était donc retourné à la Salle Commune un peu plus tard, les autres élèves étant déjà prêts à descendre.

-Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! lança Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-J'étais en train de travailler. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Légèrement suspicieuse, elle n'insista pourtant pas davantage.

-Tu vas nous mettre en retard pour le début du dîner, ajouta-t-telle sur un ton de reproche.

-Hermione, tu sais bien que ce soir il y a une soirée spéciale. On ne se met pas à table, les Elfes ont préparé un buffet et chacun arrive à l'heure qu'il veut ! Personne ne remarquera si on est en retard.

-Oui mais quand même. Et puis Matthew m'attend, on s'est donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à y aller. Ron et moi on te rejoint dès que je suis prêt.

-En fait vieux, ça ne te dérange pas si je descends aussi ? Lavande n'arrête pas de me mettre la pression pour qu'on arrive tôt et qu'on ai un endroit sympa où s'asseoir, un peu à l'écart.

-Faites comme vous voulez, ça m'est égal, lança alors Harry un peu sèchement.

-Harry, ne le prend pas comme ça !

-Vous commencez à m'ennuyer avec vos rencards ! On a presque plus du tout de temps à passer tous les trois !

-Il faut bien qu'on décompresse ! s'exclama Ron.

-Décompresser de quoi ? Hermione a une tonne de devoirs, je veux bien la comprendre, mais toi franchement Ron, tu n'as pas tant besoin que ça de te changer les idées, ou en tout cas pas de rester coller tout le temps à Lavande Brown !

-Je te signale que je me fais du souci pour mes parents et pour mes frères. Ils risquent leur vie tous les jours pendant que nous on est tranquillement installé ici !

-Tranquillement installés ici ? Parle pour toi !

-CA SUFFIT ! s'écria Hermione. Elle n'en revenait pas de la scène qui se passait sous ces yeux, et elle fut soulagée de voir que personne d'autre n'y avait assisté, tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor étant déjà sortis de la Salle Commune. J'en ai assez de toutes ces disputes, arrêtez de vous comportez comme des gamins !

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre et sortit à son tour, suivi de près par Ron qui avant lancé un dernier regard noir en direction de Harry. Ce dernier monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons pour se préparer, mais il n'avait plus du tout le cœur à participer à la fête d'Halloween désormais. Commençant à se sentir un peu nauséeux, et ces migraines revenant à la charge, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il releva la tête, il ne reconnu pas son reflet dans le miroir. Il était très pâle, avec de grands cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines et un regard très froid qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le crâne, au niveau de sa cicatrice et il tomba tête la première en se blessant sous le choc avec le lavabo. Inerte, allongé par terre sur le ventre, il voyait devant lui s'écoulait l'eau du robinet qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer et qui se déversait sur le sol, mélangée à son sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure à la tête et qui se frayait un chemin lentement vers le dortoir. Ensuite, il commença à voir de moins en moins, sa vue complètement brouillée, et il finit par fermer les yeux en perdant connaissance.

Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà énormément d'effervescence alors que les premiers élèves venaient à peine d'entrer. Les énormes citrouilles qui avaient été installées dans la journée flottaient toujours au dessus de la salle, à la place des habituelles bougies mais il y avait également désormais des toiles d'araignées dans les recoins, des chauves souris qui volaient d'un point à l'autre de la salle de temps à autre avant de disparaître en passant par le toit. Les quatre grandes tables avaient laissé place à plusieurs petites tables rondes installées à divers endroits, sur lesquels étaient déposés différents plats remplit de différents mets, allant de petites entrées simples à des cuisses de poulets rôties ou des pommes sautées. Une musique mélodieuse s'élevait également d'un étrange instrument qui avait été installé derrière la table des professeurs. Visiblement, tout avait été organisé pour que les élèves et le personnel puisse se changer les idées. Les habitants du château avaient d'ailleurs joué le jeu, en revêtant leurs plus beaux habits, sorciers ou moldus et bien que l'élégance n'ait pas atteint le niveau du bal donné lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la soirée y ressemblait fortement.

À l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tenait le professeur McGonagall, visiblement elle avait décidé de vérifier la tenue vestimentaire et le comportement de chaque élève, principalement ceux qui sortaient ensemble et qui avaient tendance à trop montrer leurs sentiments. Elle fit d'ailleurs une remarque à Lavande Brown quand elle passa devant elle, totalement accrochée au bras de Ron et ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, et en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui rendait le jeune homme particulièrement mal à l'aise. Après la remarque de McGonagall, il éloigna Lavande et se contenta de la tenir par la main. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce furent Rogue et Davis qui firent leur apparition dans le hall d'entrée, pris dans une conversation qui avait l'air particulièrement houleuse.

-Si vous n'êtes pas content Professeur Rogue, vous n'avez qu'à vous charger des patrouilles vous même.

-Et que croyez vous que je fais, chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion ? Je fais précisément ce pour quoi vous êtes payé.

-Cessez donc d'être si prétentieux ! Je vous signale que mes hommes ne peuvent pas être partout, ce château est immense et nous sommes bien trop peu.

-Ce qui est incompréhensible ce n'est pas le fait que vous ne puissiez pas contrôler chaque recoin de ce château simultanément, mais que vous en contrôliez les mauvais endroits.

-Je ne vous permets pas remettre en cause mon travail ici !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall quand les deux hommes arrivèrent à son niveau. On entend que vous dans ce château messieurs !

-Je viens de me rendre compte que ces idiots d'Auror ne contrôlent pas les remparts nord depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, simplement parce qu'ils sont beaucoup trop difficiles d'accès et qu'ils estiment qu'il y a un risque minimal que la menace arrive de là.

-Et c'est vrai, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis !

-Et par où croyez vous que les ennemis vont nous attaquer s'ils décident d'entrer ? Par les cachots, en creusant un tunnel ?

Davis serra les poings, ne supportant pas que Rogue le prenne pour un idiot, mais McGonagall pris à nouveau la parole.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! lança-t-elle. N'allez vous donc jamais en finir avec ces provocations incessantes et inutiles ! Je vous rappelle que cette soirée est organisée dans le but d'apaiser les tensions et les craintes de chacun. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de voir deux crétins se livrer un combat acharné au milieu des petits fours et des cocktails ! Mr Davis, il est vrai que cette partie du château est difficile d'accès, mais en passant par le pont Est, vont hommes auraient un angle suffisamment large pour pouvoir contrôler cette partie.

-C'est bien ce que je comptais organiser.

-Quant à vous Severus, au lieu d'envenimer les choses, vous auriez mieux fais de partager vos connaissances avec les personnes qui sont là pour nous aider. Vous savez très bien que nous ne pouvons pas tout régler seuls et qu'au moindre problème nous serions rapidement débordés. J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous tâcherez de vous en souvenir. Severus ?

Mais il n'écoutait plus les remontrances de sa collègue depuis un moment, totalement subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Elizabeth venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée, dans une somptueuse robe couleur émeraude. Elle avait un maquillage léger, mettant en avant ses yeux gris et ses fines lèvres roses tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, normalement attachés en chignon, étaient totalement détachés, descendants jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe, en leur souriant poliment. Elle manqua de peu de s'accrocher au bras de Severus, mais elle se ravisa vu le nombre de personne autour d'eux.

-Bonsoir Minerva, dit-elle toujours souriante avant que son sourire disparaisse quand elle s'adressa à l'Auror. Mr Davis. Severus.

Ce dernier la contempla davantage, mais avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore fit son apparition, un paquet de friandises dans sa main.

-Ah, Mr Davis, vous voilà. Mr Findsbery m'a annoncé il y a peu qu'il vous cherchait.

-Je vois. J'irais voir plus tard ce qu'il…

-Il me semble que c'est urgent. Il est dans le couloir du premier étage.

-Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Lançant un dernier regard noir à Severus, il s'éloigna du hall en montant les marches des escaliers rapidement.

-Venez Elizabeth, lança Minerva. Il est temps que nous nous changions les idées nous aussi, j'ai entendu dire que Filius avaient envouté une fontaine de champagne qui est, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, spectaculaire !

-Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, Severus suivant toujours Elizabeth du regard après que celle-ci lui ait fait un petit clin d'œil en entrant dans la salle. Apparemment, elle avait particulièrement apprécié l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur le Maître des Potions en arrivant. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier reprit finalement ses esprits et vit le directeur lui tendre son paquet de bonbons :

-Une guimauve à la framboise ? proposa-t-il amusé devant son air interrogateur.

-Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, vérifier que tout est en ordre répondit-il sans le moindre amusement.

-Ah oui, bien évidemment vous auriez préféré une autre sorte de friandise.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Non non ce n'est rien Severus. Je vous en prie allez-y. J'espère vous voir à la fête un peu plus tard.

Severus sortit du château, alors qu'au même moment, Sturgis Podmore y entra. Il vit tout de suite Dumbledore et se précipita vers lui avant qu'il n'entre dans la Grande Salle.

-Ah, Albus ! Vous êtes là, je voulais vous voir justement.

-Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas venu de Londres pour le simple plaisir d'assister à la petite fête.

-Une fête ? Quelle fête ?

-Celle que l'on organise pour Halloween, répondit Dumbledore en montrant la Grande Salle. Venez, il y a un whisky que j'aimerais vous faire goutter. C'est une bouteille spéciale que je gardais pour cette occasion, et vous avez l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Vous avez très mauvaise mine.

-Non non non je n'ai pas le temps. C'est urgent Albus, il faut que je vous parle. Le Ministère est en effervescence, tout le monde s'inquiète de plus en plus sur la façon dont vous avez de gérer la situation ici.

-Oui je suis au courant Sturgis, les nombreuses Beuglantes que j'ai reçues m'ont rapidement mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Sans parler de ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-Lard il y a deux semaines. Je suis désolé Albus mais j'ai dû rendre mon rapport comme le demandait le Ministre, et il y a bien évidemment eu des fuites. Les gens commencent à dire que vous n'êtes plus la personne la plus adaptée pour remplir les fonctions de directeur ici. Et le fait que vous ne soyez pas intervenu dans le village alors qu'il y avait des élèves blessés, n'a pas joué en votre faveur.

-Vous m'aviez pourtant assuré que vous aviez la situation en main à ce moment là.

-C'est vrai, mais c'était avant qu'une soixantaine de Détraqueurs ne fassent leur apparition.

-Je maintiens que j'ai pris la bonne décision en restant à Poudlard pour m'assurer que les élèves étaient ramenés, et pour commencer à enquêter pour savoir comment les Mangemorts avaient pu entrer dans le village sans encombre. D'autant plus qu'il y avait plusieurs Aurors et enseignants de Poudlard là-bas ce soir là.

-C'est ce que j'ai écris dans mon rapport, mais vous devriez être prudent Albus, votre trop grande confiance en vos proches pourraient vous jouer des tours.

-Je pense que c'est au contraire ce qu'il y a de plus importants Sturgis, faire confiance et apprendre à déléguer. Aussi sage et puissant que je puisse être, je serai inconscient voire fou de penser que je pourrais régler à moi seul tous les problèmes qui se posent dernièrement dans le pays.

-Mais…c'est vous la plus grande menace pour Vous-Savez-Qui ! C'est vous qui l'empêchez de faire sombrer ce pays dans le chaos ! Sans vous, nous allons droit à la catastrophe.

-Oh c'est très gentil à vous de me voir ainsi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la réalité. Je maintiens que je ne pourrais pas régler à moi seul la menace que représente Voldemort - Sturgis tressailli en attendant ce nom. J'ai besoin de l'aide de tous ceux qui sont à mes côtés.

-Sottises ! Vous êtes bien trop modeste !

-Je ne dis pas que ma disparition ne serait pas un coup dur pour la communauté des sorciers. Je dis juste qu'elle arriverait à s'en remettre et qu'elle continuerait à lutter.

-En tout cas, le Ministre est furieux et je pense qu'il vous fera parvenir un courrier d'ici peu de temps. Il me semble même l'avoir entendu dire qu'il souhaitait venir ici pour s'entretenir avec vous directement.

-Soit. Il sait qu'il est le bienvenue et que je suis toujours à la disposition du Ministère pour coopérer sur n'importe quelle affaire. Cessons donc de parler du travail maintenant si vous le voulez bien, le temps est à l'amusement et à la détente.

Dumbledore entra dans la Grande Salle en interpellant Hagrid, le félicitant pour sa décoration magnifique. Podmore resta à l'entrée, en regardant le directeur s'éloigner.

-Le temps est à l'amusement et à la détente ? répéta-t-il. Pauvre fou !

À neuf heures du soir, la fête battait son plein et tout le monde semblait passer un agréable moment. Les habituels cakes et tartes étaient ce soir là accompagnés par un nombre incalculable de friandises, plus alléchantes les unes que les autres et disposées en de magnifiques sculptures. Ron prit d'ailleurs soin de féliciter les auteurs de ces merveilleuses colonnes de sucreries avant que Hermione ne le rappelle à l'ordre en lui rappelant que dans les cuisines, des dizaines d'elfes travaillaient d'arrache pied pour les satisfaire. Elle lança ensuite un regard inquiet vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Harry n'était toujours pas descendu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il fait sa mauvaise tête c'est tout. Il attend de se calmer pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, et ensuite il descendra.

-Tu en es sûr ? Je le trouve assez bizarre ces derniers temps. Il y a des moments où il à l'air un peu absent, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment avec nous.

-Il y a surtout des moments où il est vraiment prise de tête. Il commence à devenir de plus en plus invivable.

-Ah te voilà mon Ronron !

Lavande s'était approchée d'eux, deux verres de Bièraubeurre à la main.

-Tient regarde ce que je t'ai ramené !

-Oh merci, dit-il un peu gêné en s'empressant d'en boire une énorme gorgée. Allez Hermione ne t'en fait pas, ça va lui passer. Tu ferais mieux de profiter de la soirée.

-Tu as raison, je vais aller voir où est Matthew.

-Heu, je ne disais pas forcément ça pour que tu…

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans la foule d'élèves qui s'était attroupée près du buffet. À l'autre bout de la salle, Elizabeth était en pleine conversation avec Minerva quand un éclair zébra le ciel, ce que tous les habitants du château purent apercevoir grâce au plafond magique de la pièce. Le ciel s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible, masquant la lune qui avait finalement réussi à filtrer quelques instants pour baigner la pièce d'une étrange lueur argentée jusque là, et des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber de nouveau, s'écrasant contre les immenses fenêtres de la salle alors que le tonnerre reprenait de plus belle. La température dans la pièce chuta considérablement malgré les nombreux feux de cheminée qui s'étaient allumés automatiquement. Les élèves semblaient apprécier la nouvelle ambiance, particulièrement propice pour la soirée d'Halloween mais Elizabeth releva la tête vers le plafond, l'air inquiète avant qu'un frisson ne parcoure tout son corps.

-Vous devriez aller mettre un manteau pour vous couvrir avant d'attraper la mort Elizabeth. Cette robe est magnifique, mais peu propice à des soirées aussi froides dans le château.

-Oui vous avez raison.

-Ne vous en faite pas. Je vous garde une part de tarte citron meringuée.

-Merci Minerva, dit Elizabeth amusée.

Elle vit la vieille femme s'éloigner, s'approchant d'un groupe d'élèves qui avaient visiblement abusé de la Bièraubeurre. Elizabeth se retourna ensuite rapidement, prête à sortir de la Grande Salle quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus. Prise par surprise, elle laissa échapper un léger cri d'exclamation que personne d'autre n'entendit à part lui.

-Severus ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-Oui c'est une réaction que je provoque souvent chez les gens, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Visiblement, il était d'une humeur massacrante mais il semblait également particulièrement troublé par le charme de la jeune femme.

-Je suis surprise de te voir ici, je pensais qu'après ta ronde dans le parc tu rentrerais dans tes appartements.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à profiter des moments de fêtes et de détentes.

-Il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur mon compte Elizabeth.

-Je m'en doute bien. On va danser ? dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle le sentit se raidir tout de suite à ce contact.

-En tout bien tout honneur, une simple danse entre collègue, ajouta-t-elle en lâchant son bras et en lui faisant un grand sourire tout en ramassa ses cheveux sur le côté, très gênée, avant qu'un autre frisson ne traverse tout son corps.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Severus en se rapprochant d'elle instinctivement.

Il déposa sans s'en rendre compte une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, et il sentit la douceur et la légèreté de la soie de sa robe. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était frigorifiée alors qu'un autre coup de tonnerre retentit, la faisant sursauter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sentir Severus s'approcher et passer derrière elle.

-Severus…

Elle sentit tout de suite une sensation agréable de chaleur dans tout son corps, comprenant qu'il venait de déposer sa robe de sorcier sur ses épaules. Elle sentit ses mains descendre ensuite le long de ses bras, puis le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter sur sa taille. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête toujours relevée, presque déposée sur l'épaule de Severus, ce dernier pouvait donc sentir son doux parfum l'enivrer de plus en plus. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, oubliant petit a petit ce qu'il y avait tout autour, personne ne faisant d'ailleurs attention à eux puisqu'ils étaient dans un coin de la salle, à l'écart, et il prit une grande inspiration, son visage à quelques centimètres de la nuque dégagée de la jeune femme. Elizabeth sentit son souffle au creux de son cou, et fut de nouveau parcouru d'un frisson, de plaisir cette fois, alors qu'elle sentait l'étreinte de Severus plus pressante au niveau de sa taille.

-Elizabeth, dit-il d'une voix rauque, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu chez lui et qui le surpris lui aussi.

C'est le nouveau coup de tonnerre et l'éclair gigantesque traversant le ciel qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il leva à son tour le visage vers le faux plafond alors qu'Elizabeth se tournait pour lui faire face.

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Elle vit beaucoup d'inquiétude dans son regard, exactement comme à Pré-au-Lard quand il avait vu l'état de sa jambe et elle n'aimait pas ça. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un autre éclair apparut mais cette fois il sembla transpercer le plafond et s'écrasa sur le sol froid, traversant la pièce. Personne ne fut blessé mais un mouvement de panique s'empara des élèves, particulièrement les plus jeunes alors qu'un deuxième éclair fendit de nouveau la pièce d'un bout à l'autre pour s'écraser sur une table cette fois, la faisait exploser sous l'impact. Un troisième apparut, près à foudroyer un groupe d'élèves mais Severus le stoppa avec sa baguette. Les élèves s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce mais de nouveau, un éclair illumina la Grande Salle avant que des dizaines de serpents n'apparaissent, en s'échappant des citrouilles pour tomber lourdement par terre ou sur les habitants du château. Horrifiés par la vision qui s'offrait à eux, les professeurs tentèrent tant bien que mal de s'en débarrasser, en empêchant les élèves de se faire mordre, bientôt rejoins par les Aurors qui avaient été alertés par les cris.

-Il y en a beaucoup trop ! s'écria McGonagall.

-Il faut détruire les venimeux en premier, lança Severus fou de rage.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons les capacités d'anticipation nécessaire pour…Elle tua un serpent qui s'était jetée sur elle…pour faire la distinction avant de se faire attaquer, acheva-t-elle.

-Où est Albus ?

-Je n'en sais rien, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Un peu plus loin, Flitwick brandit sa baguette et le feu des bougies qui avaient été installées dans les citrouilles toujours flottantes s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant que les flammes ne fondent sur certains serpents, sans toucher personne, se faufilant entre les habitants pour brûler et faire disparaître leurs cibles. Dans un coin, Hermione, Ron et certains anciens membres de l'AD étaient en train de se battre également quand l'un des serpents se jeta sur Hermione, crochets sortis pour la mordre au bras. Elle fut cependant sauvée par l'intervention d'Elizabeth qui s'en débarrassa avant que le serpent ne l'atteigne.

-Merci Professeur.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien Miss Granger. Vous tous d'ailleurs. Mais il faut que vous quittiez cet endroit le plus vite possible, c'est entendu ?

-Oui, d'accord.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Drago se fit mordre au mollet par un serpent à l'étrange couleur noire qui s'éloigna de lui aussitôt. Il tomba à genoux, se tenant là où il avait été blessé quand un deuxième serpent, qui avait dû grimper le long du mur, s'écrasa sur son dos. Il était sur le point de le mordre au visage quand Severus le tua. Il aida Drago à se relever, soigna sa blessure et appela ensuite Crabbe et Goyle qui passait juste à côté d'eux.

-Dépêchez vous de rentrer à la Salle Commune en suivant les Aurors. Et amenez Drago avec vous, et qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ajouta-t-il le regard sévère avant de s'éloigner !

Loin de cette euphorie, dans la tour de Gryffondor, Harry était toujours inconscient, allongé par terre dans le dortoir. Plusieurs visions lui apparurent, indistinctes mais il reconnu le visage colérique de Voldemort en train de s'entretenir avec certains de ses serviteurs, puis il vit le corps ensanglanté d'une personne qu'il ne reconnu pas, les yeux vides, sans vies. Une nouvelle douleur lui transperça le crâne et lui fit reprendre conscience, alors qu'il mit un moment à savoir où il était, et ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se releva difficilement, en regardant en premier sa vilaine blessure au niveau de la tempe gauche. Il avait perdu pas mal de sang, une partie ayant taché la chemise blanche qu'il portait mais l'hémorragie avait cessée. Il tenta tant bien que mal de nettoyer son visage, même si une partie du sang dans son cou et sa nuque ne voulait pas disparaître, et ne réussit pas à enlever la tâche sur sa chemise. Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer et et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie pour aller demander quelque chose pour son mal de crâne, ignorant ce qui était en train de se passer juste à côté dans la Grande Salle.

Dans la Grande Salle justement, les Aurors et les professeurs arrivaient à prendre, petit à petit, le dessus sur la situation en exterminant les serpents et en faisant sortir les élèves au fur et à mesure, sans qu'ils ne soient blessés. Certains avaient des morsures superficielles mais aucune blessure grave n'était à déplorer. Ce sont les cris qui interpellèrent Harry quand il passa dans le couloir. Au lieu de se rendre dans l'infirmerie, il prit sans hésiter la direction de la Grande Salle, toujours nauséeux et un peu dans les vapes après sa perte de conscience. Il regarda dans un premier temps les élèves qui avaient été installés dans le Hall, encadrés par des Aurors, puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la Grande Salle et il écarquilla les yeux, devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

C'est comme une mauvaise blague, ou plutôt, comme la mise en scène ratée d'un spectacle. Dans la salle, il voyait des élèves apeurés, des élèves en pleurs, d'autres jetant des sortilèges un peu partout de façon aléatoire et chaotique dans toute la pièce. Et les Aurors et les Professeurs ? Ils ne faisaient guerre mieux. Ils avaient tous l'air sur le qui-vive, à envoyer des sortilèges qui allaient s'écraser contre les murs, où à s'envoyer des directives en criant, en ayant tous l'air perplexe.

-Monsieur Potter ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ?

C'était McGonagall qui s'était approchée de lui alors qu'il venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle, pour mettre d'autres élèves à l'abri dans le Hall d'entrée.

-J'ai entendu des cris et je…

-Ne restez pas là ! C'est dangereux !

-Dangereux ? Mais enfin Professeur qu'est ce qui se pa….

Elle ne l'écouta pas davantage et retourna un peu plus loin dans la Salle, en lançant quelques sortilèges supplémentaires qui passèrent à peine à un cheveu d'un élève. Harry lui était complètement perdu, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, et encore moin de quel danger McGonagall voulait parler.

-Harry !

Cette fois c'était Hermione qui s'était avancée, suivie de près par Ron et Luna.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu saignes !

-Oh ça ? dit Harry en se souvenait de son état lamentable. Ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné dans le dortoir.

-Viens vite, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là ?

-Mais enfin vous voulez bien me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Quoi tu ne le vois pas toi même ? rétorqua Hermione en levant les bras comme si c'était limpide.

-Mais non je…

-Tu pourrais peut-être utiliser le Fourchelang ?! lança à son tour Ron.

-Le Fourchelang ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Ben pour calmer toutes ces bestioles.

-Ron, le Fourchelang c'est fait pour parler aux serpents.

Hermione, Ron et Luna froncèrent les sourcils en le regardant bizarrement.

-Oui, poursuivit Ron. Justement.

-Justement quoi ? Il n'y a pas de serpent dans cette salle, souffla Harry, de plus en plus énervé par le comportement de ses amis et de tous les autres.

-Mais Harry…

-Tu ne vois pas qu'on est attaqué par des dizaines de serpent ?! dit Ron en ouvrant grand les yeux comme si Harry avait perdu la tête.

Harry balaya toute la salle, en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il s'attendait à une révélation. Mais rien ne se produisit. Avaient-ils tous perdu la tête ?

-Ce que je vois c'est que vous êtes tous en train de vous battre contre des choses invisibles comme des débiles. On a mis un truc dans vos verres ou quoi ?

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais Luna se plaqua les mains sur la bouche affolée. Et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un Professeur.

-Ou un Auror, ajouta Ron.

-Est ce que Dumbledore est revenu ?

-Non mais McGonagall est là bas ! s'écria Luna.

-Parfait ! Il y a Remus et Shacklebolt avec elle aussi ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers eux en courant.

Quand elle arrive à leur hauteur, les autres sur ses talons, McGonagall leur lança un regard sévère.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous faites encore là-vous tous ?

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus en voyant sa blessure à la tempe.

-Oui ça va. Mais c'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Comment ça ? demanda Shacklebolt.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est venu vous voir. Harry vient de nous dire que…

-Potter attention !

C'est Findsbery qui avait crié cela, en apparaissant de nulle part, la baguette pointée vers Harry. Décidément il était vraiment très bon en camouflage. Avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l'Auror lui lança un sortilège qui le toucha directement à l'épaule gauche, en le projetant un peu plus loin à terre. Harry se releva péniblement, en se tenant l'épaule, tout en sentant le liquide chaud de son sang s'écouler de son entaille.

Sans hésiter, il prit sa baguette dans sa poche, et jeter un puis deux sortilèges qui touchèrent l'Auror de plein fouet.

-Mais enfin Potter qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Vous m'attaquez, je vous attaque en retour. C'est ce qu'on appelle se défendre.

-Harry arrête ! dit Hermione en s'interposant. Il ne t'a pas attaqué, il voulait seulement t'aider. Tu avais un serpent sur ton épaule qui était sur le point de te mordre et…

-IL N'Y A PAS DE SERPENT DANS CETTE SALLE ! s'écria Harry.

Hermione trembla en l'entendant hurler, et surtout en croisant son regard plein de colère. Il avait crié si fort que plusieurs des personnes encore présentes dans la Salle s'étaient tournées vers eux. La majorité des élèves avaient été évacués mais au vu du nombre de serpents encore présents, les Professeurs et les Aurors étaient arrivés à la conclusion que les reptiles réapparaissaient automatiquement au fur et à mesure que le temps passé.

McGonagall ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut stoppée dans son discours par une forte détonation. Elle provenait de l'entrée de la salle, où se trouvait Dumbledore. Une lumière aveuglante emplie toute la pièce, et puis ce fut le calme et le vide. Il n'y avait plus aucun serpent dans la salle. Est ce que Dumbledore les avait tous fait disparaître avec un seul sort ? Est ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais existé ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Dumbledore s'avança vers le petit groupe, en les regardant tous un à un avant que ses yeux bleus électriques ne se posent sur Harry. Il lui sourit faiblement, avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix était calme et posée.

-Viens Harry, il faut que l'on soigne ces vilaines blessures.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les Professeurs et les Aurors.

-Je peux vous laisser vous assurer que tous les élèves sont bien ramenés dans leur dortoir respectif ? Des potions de sommeil en grande quantité devraient être nécessaires pour faire disparaître leurs…angoisses. Severus ?

Le Maître des Potions se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe de compréhension et d'approbation, sous le regard ahuri d'Elizabeth. C'était pourtant elle le nouveau professeur de Potions cette année.

-Parfait. Je vous attends ensuite tous dans mon bureau.

Et sans rien ajouter, il sortit de la salle, Harry sur ses talons, une fois de plus totalement perdu avant de se rendre dans le Bureau du Directeur.


	19. Coopération Manquée

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF : COOPÉRATION MANQUÉE**

Harry garda les yeux fermés encore un moment, malgré l'agitation qu'il sentait dans son dos. Encore quelques secondes, encore quelques minutes il voulait rester dans cette immensité noire qui l'apaisait. Encore un petit moment il voulait rester dans ce havre de paix, cet endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et où il lui semblait possible de se réfugier. Mais les gens dans son dos devenaient de plus en plus bruyants, et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui à ce moment là, il y avait une autre immensité sombre, mais celle de la nuit qui était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà. En arrivant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et après que ce dernier ait soigné ses blessures, il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, devant une fenêtre. Devant lui il y avait le lac, la cime des arbres de la Forêt interdite et puis toujours ce temps orageux : la lune presque inexistante, les nuages, le vent violent, les éclairs et les coups de tonnerres. Harry adorait ce temps, d'autant plus que le chaos à l'extérieur du château cette nuit-là collait parfaitement avec le chaos qu'il y avait dans sa tête.

Dans son dos il reconnu la voix de McGonagall, qui semblait être en pleine conversation avec Fol Œil. Il reconnu également distinctement les voix de Shacklebolt, de Remus, de Flitwick et de tellement d'autres de ses proches, de ses connaissances, autant de sorciers et sorcières expérimentés qui semblaient perdus face à la situation. Et combien de personne y avait-il dans cette pièce exactement ? Après un grand moment d'hésitation, Harry se résolu à se tourner pour faire face à l'assemblée. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne faisait attention à sa présence, du moins pas encore.

Comme il s'en était rendu compte, McGonagall discutait à vive allure avec Fol Œil, qui avait les sourcils froncés, son œil magique virevoltant dans tous les sens. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Harry, puis se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce, Mr Weasley venant d'en franchir la porte d'entrée. Il s'excusa pour son retard, prétextant avoir été gardé sur une mission en cours à Londres qui nécessitait une intervention de toute urgence puis il rejoignit Shacklebolt et Remus un peu plus loin. Les deux amis faisaient de grands gestes en parlant, leur discussion avait également l'air très animée mais de là d'où il se tenait, Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Un peu plus loin il vit Elizabeth tentait de remonter le moral de Tonks qui avait l'air un peu perturbée, puis il la vit froncer les sourcils en voyant Severus entrer dans la pièce, ce dernier faisant un léger signe d'acquiescement en direction de Dumbledore comme pour lui signifier que tout était en ordre. Les derniers à faire leur entrée dans la pièce furent les Aurors Davis et Findsbery et enfin Scrimgeour.

-Ah Rufus, vous voilà, je pense que nous sommes désormais au complet. Les élèves ayant été installés dans leurs dortoirs et dormant profondément, je pense que nous pouvons commencer notre discussion au sujet de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

-En discuter est les moindre des choses en effet Albus, avant que j'en réfère aux parents d'élèves. Je suis curieux d'entendre les explications que vous avez à me donner sur l'incident dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore demeurait calme, mais on voyait énormément de détermination dans son regard.

-Le plus simple serait peut-être de commencer par le point de départ, à savoir où était Mr Potter au moment où le chaos s'est installé, puisque personne ne l'a vu de la soirée, lança Davis en caressant son bouc parfaitement taillé de l'extrémité de ses doigts, en réfléchissant ?

Et voilà on y était. Harry avait pu rester tranquille dans son coin jusque là, mais après la prise de parole de Davis, tout le monde s'était tournait vers lui. Sentant l'obligation de se justifier grandir, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre.

-J'ai passé toute la soirée dans mon dortoir. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

-Voyez-vous ça ? poursuivit Davis. Comme c'est pratique !

-Pratique ? répéta Harry.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à vos petits camarades, qui sont justement attaqués alors que vous étiez tranquillement dans votre dortoir, seul et sans témoin.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ?

-Rien du tout, je ne fais que constater les faits. Mais je pense que tout le monde ici aimerait bien savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu participer aux festivités, qui étaient attendues par tout le monde dans le château. Avouez qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons Mr Potter.

Harry regarda l'assemblée mais personne ne prit la parole, et il fut profondément blessé de voir l'indifférence de tout le monde, comme si son histoire était oubliée depuis longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant sa colère monter, ayant la désagréable impression de se retrouver 4 ans en arrière, à l'époque de sa deuxième année et de la Chambre des Secrets.

-Sérieusement ? Vous voulez vraiment que je vous explique pourquoi, il peut arriver qu'un soir de 31 octobre, j'ai envie de rester seul et de ne parler à personne plutôt que de participer à une fête débile ? Vous avez vraiment besoin que je vous explique pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'énerver pour faire passer son message, tout le monde dans la pièce y compris Davis avait bien compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Mr Potter…C'était Scrimgeour qui venait de prendre la parole. La soirée d'Halloween a toujours été propice à l'organisation de festivités dans le château. C'est comme une tradition à Poudlard, qui existe depuis des lustres. Mais jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que l'organisation de tels événements pouvait raviver de douloureux souvenirs pour vous. Croyez bien que si vous en aviez parlé, nous…

-Vous quoi ? Vous auriez décrété qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de soirées d'Halloween ? Juste pour moi, alors que vous venez justement de dire que c'était une tradition qui existait depuis longtemps ? Et si mon père était mort lors d'un match de Quidditch au lieu de se faire assassiner un 31 octobre, vous auriez suspendu les matchs pendant toute ma scolarité ?

Scrimgeour ne répondit rien.

-Ce que vous dites est complètement débile. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que les soirées d'Halloween ne soient plus organisées. Je demande juste à ce que mes sentiments soient respectés, et à ce qu'on ne remette pas en cause ma bonne foi quand je dis que je veux simplement rester seul un soir. Et puis vous n'avez pas à vous mêler des affaires de l'école ! Vous êtes Ministre de la Magie, pas Directeur de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas suffisamment de travail pour venir fourrer votre nez ici ?

Harry commençait à aller trop loin, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser, surtout en voyant un léger sourire apparaître furtivement sur le visage de Dumbledore quand il prononça ses derniers mots.

Scrimgeour, lui, se racla la gorge. Visiblement il n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans la polémique.

-Ce que je fais de mon temps de travail et les affaires que je choisis de régler ne vous regardent en rien Mr Potter. Pour revenir à ce qui s'est passé ce soir, j'entends ce que vous nous avez dit, vous souhaitiez être seul. Très bien, nous pouvons le comprendre. Ça n'explique pas votre blessure à la tête.

-J'ai perdu connaissance dans la salle de bain, dit Harry en serrant les dents, excédé.

-Les sorciers ne font pas de malaise comme cela, c'est une dégénérescence propre aux moldus. Les sorciers sont trop résistants pour que ça leur arrive.

Cette fois, c'est Findsbery qui avait pris la parole. Il avait visiblement l'air mal à l'aise, toujours à tourner son chapeau entre ses mains, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre la parole.

-Ah vraiment ? dit Harry. Et vous faites souvent des généralités de ce genre ?

-Je sais bien de quoi je parle, je suis expert sur le sujet. Il n'y a aucun cas répertorié au monde de perte de connaissance chez un sorcier sans qu'il ait été victime d'un sortilège.

Harry fit un pas vers Findsbery, le regard sombre, les points serrés. Il sentait presque la peur émaner du sorcier, devant le regard que Harry lui lançait. Findsbery était un Auror, mais il était de nature très anxieuse, et son anxiété semblait toujours décuplée quand il était en présence d'Harry.

-Et dites moi Monsieur l'expert, combien de cas au monde avez vous répertorié de sorciers ayant survécu à un Avada Kedavra ?

Findsbery déglutit difficilement, en faisant tourner son chapeau entre ses doigts de plus en plus vite.

-Un…un seul, souffla-t-il finalement.

-Donc ça ne vous étonne pas plus que j'ai survécu à un sortilège auquel personne d'autre n'a survécu, mais par contre le fait que je perde connaissance est selon vous impossible à croire ? Non mais c'est quoi cette mascarade ? demanda alors Harry en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Pourquoi est ce que je dois écouter ces bêtises ? Je croyais que j'étais là pour qu'on découvre ce qui s'est passé dans la Grande Salle.

-Et c'est précisément ce que nous allons faire, répondit Dumbledore en se levant. On te croit quand tu nous dis que tu étais seul dans la tour de Gryffondor, que tu as perdu connaissance et que tu n'as rien vu. La personne qui a installé le chaos dans la Grande Salle est une personne expérimentée, avec de puissants pouvoirs magiques. Générer une hallucination commune à autant de monde, et faire croire à des blessures et à de la douleur qui n'existe pas n'est pas un talent que beaucoup de gens ont. Il faut qu'on découvre comment l'illusion a été créé, pour découvrir qui se trouve derrière.

-Il faut surtout que l'on découvre pourquoi il y a eu une faille aussi conséquente dans le système de sécurité de cette école ! Comment est ce qu'une telle chose a pu se produire ?

-Si j'avais la moindre idée de comment ça s'est passé Rufus, croyez-moi je vous en ferais part, lança Dumbledore calmement.

-C'est pourtant votre travail de savoir ce qui se passe ici. Si vous n'êtes plus à même de gérer cette école, vous feriez mieux…

-COMMENT OSEZ VOUS !? s'écria Severus en coupant la parole au Ministre. Comment osez vous remettre en cause la gestion d'Albus alors que c'est grâce à lui s'il n'y a pas eu de blessés graves ou de morts ? Il a fait disparaître l'illusion en une fraction de seconde à son retour, sans son intervention…

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton Professeur Rogue ! Vous êtes peut-être enseignant ici sous la direction d'Albus, mais je suis le Ministre de la Magie, vous me devez respect et obéissance. Et s'il n'y avait pas de problème de sécurité ici, aucune intervention n'aurait été nécessaire !

-Parce que vous ignoriez peut-être que Poudlard était devenu un endroit à risque depuis la rentrée ? Après une politique de l'autruche menée avec brio par votre prédécesseur, vous avez peut-être cru qu'en arrivant au pouvoir, tout allait se régler avec de simples mesures de prévention ? continua Severus.

-Mais pour qui vous prenez vous enfin !?

-Pour quelqu'un de réaliste, contrairement à vous.

-Severus, cela suffit ! lança Dumbledore.

Le Maître des Potions se tourna vers lui, et pu voir dans le regard du directeur qu'il était d'accord avec ce qu'il disait mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il aille plus loin de peur de nourrir davantage la colère du Ministre.

-C'est de la rébellion contre le pouvoir du Ministère ! Je devrais vous faire enfermer !

-Non Rufus vous ne ferez rien, dit Dumbledore. Vous savez comme moi que Severus est un élément essentiel à notre cause. De plus, il a raison et vous le savez. Je vous ai déjà dit auparavant qu'agir avec précipitation était une mauvaise chose. Et je pense que j'ai prouvé ma loyauté au Ministère en faisant appel aux services du Département des Aurors.

-Non c'est faux, vous n'avez pas fait appel au Département des Aurors, c'est moi qui ait instauré la règle de leur présence ici cette année. Vous, tous que vous avez fait jusque là, c'est me faire croire que vous étiez franc avec moi et que vous me disiez tout ce que vous saviez, mais c'est faux ! Je sais que vous avez encore pleins de secrets, surtout concernant Potter, et le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, et je compte bien y remédier !

-Comment cela ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le Ministre n'ajouta rien et se contenta de faire un signe à Davis, qui acquiesça, avant d'attraper Harry fermement par le bras. Ce dernier essaya de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'Auror était bien trop ferme.

-Mais lâchez moi ! s'écria Harry.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Rufus ?

-Cela signifie que j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me preniez pour un imbécile Albus. Je sais que vous me cachez des choses, et je compte bien le découvrir.

-Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec Harry ?

-Cela a tout à voir avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ou de dangereux dans cette école, Mr Potter est impliqué, je veux savoir pourquoi. Beaucoup de personne ici pensent qu'il joue de malchance et attire les ennuis malgré lui. Je pense plutôt qu'il est lui même la cause de ces problèmes.

-CA SUFFIT, s'écria Dumbledore. Mr Davis, je vous ordonne de le relâcher. Harry est un élève de Poudlard, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour lui faire quoi que ce soit entre ces murs.

Davis avait sursauté en entendant Dumbledore hausser le ton, mais il n'avait pas relâché sa poigne pour autant, suivant uniquement les ordres du Ministre, et Dumbledore s'en était bien rendu compte.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous attendez de moi Rufus ?

-De vous ? Plus rien désormais ! C'est Mr Potter qui va me donner toutes les informations que je veux avoir !

-Comment cela ?

-Je compte utiliser un Pentacle comme celui du Magenmagot, et m'en servir pour entrer dans son esprit et savoir enfin tout ce qui se passe vraiment depuis le retour de vous-Savez-Qui, et le montrer à tout le monde. Montrer enfin quel est le lien entre le Mage noir et ce garçon. J'entrerai dans son esprit, sans limite de temps et sans restriction de souvenirs.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, ajouta McGonagall.

-Je vous l'interdis formellement, conclu Dumbledore.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour m'interdire cela Albus.

-Vous devez avoir mon accord pour l'installation du Pentacle à Poudlard.

-Je l'obtiendrai, tôt ou tard. Ou je le ferai ailleurs.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas entrer dans ma tête comme ça ! protesta Harry.

-Ah oui ? Vous vous opposez donc à fournir des informations cruciales au ministère Mr Potter ?

\- J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ! lança le Ministre. Depuis trop longtemps on me cache des choses, cette fois j'en ai assez. J'aurais accès à vos souvenirs, de gré ou de force.

-Ca m'étonnerait !

-Vraiment ? Je me demande ce que les sorciers vont penser quand demain matin, ils liront un article indiquant que Harry Potter a des informations primordiales qui pourraient servir à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il refuse de coopérer !

-Ca fait longtemps que je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi !

-Ah oui ? Et comment croyez vous que vos camarades ici vont réagir quand ils apprendront cela ? Vous savez, vos camarades qui reçoivent régulièrement des nouvelles alarmantes concernant leurs proches. Vos camarades qui ont déjà vu des membres de leurs familles êtres enlevés, torturés et tués. Vous savez ce qu'ils vont penser ? Que vous êtes bien égoïste de ne pas vouloir aider le Ministère parce que de toute façon vous, vous n'avez rien à perdre. Vous n'avez plus personne qui tient à vous à l'extérieur de ces murs.

Fou de rage, Harry brandit sa baguette magique vers le Ministre mais Dumbledore fut le plus rapide et l'empêcha de jeter un sort.

-Mais enfin vous êtes fou ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette insubordination récurrente à Poudlard, chez les enseignants et les élèves !?

\- Si vous me parlez encore comme ça, ou si vous me faites à nouveau du chantage, je vous le ferai payer !

-Ça suffit Harry, calme-toi ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ton dortoir, tu as besoin de repos, lança finalement Dumbledore. On parlera de ce qui s'est passé ce soir une autre fois.

Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, Harry quitta le bureau, sans d'autre choix possible. Il était hors de lui. L'année précédente il en avait voulu à Fudge, à Ombrage et au Ministère tout entier pour la façon dont ils avaient réagi face au retour de Voldemort, et il pensait que rien n'aurait pu être pire comme façon de procédé mais il avait tort. Les méthodes employées par le nouveau Ministre le dégoutait encore plus, Dumbledore allait-il vraiment s'incliner et le laisser Scrimgeour entrer dans son esprit comme ça ?

Les vitres du couloir où il se trouvait explosèrent et il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'est lui qui avait provoqué cela. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa magie à Poudlard, ce genre d'incident n'ayant eut lieu que dans le monde des moldus, en présence de son oncle et de sa tante. Les morceaux de verres éparpillés par terre se mirent alors à bouger tout seul, et les vitres se réparèrent d'elles mêmes. Sans doute une des protections du château, pensa Harry. Quand il regagna la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, il s'était attendu à voir Ron et Hermione présents, attendant un débriefing de ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais la salle était déserte. Il monta les marches des escaliers menant au dortoir quatre à quatre, voyant au passage que les dégâts qu'il avait provoqués dans la salle de bain avaient disparu. Il vit une tasse de thé fumante sur sa table de nuit mais il n'eut même pas la force d'y tremper ses lèvres et il s'effondra dans ton lit, exténué.

Un peu plus loin, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du château, Elizabeth et Severus étaient en train de marcher côté à côté, en silence.

-Tu n'es pas très bavarde ce soir, dit finalement Severus pour lancer la conversation.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'i dire.

-Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose te tracasse.

Elizabeth arrêta de marcher, et soupira longuement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait aux élèves Severus ?

-Qu'est ce que je leur ai fait ?

-Oui, quand Albus t'a demandé de préparer les potions de sommeil pour tout le monde.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est moi le nouveau Professeur de Potions ici. S'il a quelque chose à demander, c'est à moi qu'il le fait, sauf s'il y a quelque chose…quelque chose d'autre.

-Sincèrement Elizabeth, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire.

-Severus tu as de nombreuses qualités, peut-être même des qualités que tu ne soupçonnes même pas chez toi, mais s'il y a bien une chose que tu n'es pas avec moi en ce moment même, c'est sincère et honnête.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, pensant le sujet clos mais Severus lui agrippa le bras délicatement pour la faire s'arrêter, avant de soupirer à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Elizabeth ? Tu veux que je te dise que ce n'était pas simplement des Potions de sommeil ? Qu'en plus de les aider à dormir, Albus m'a demandé d'enfermer les souvenirs affreux de cette soirée dans une partie reculée de leur mémoire, à laquelle ils n'auront que difficilement accès ? Et bien oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, et c'est ce que j'ai fait !

-Tu as supprimé leurs souvenirs de la soirée ? dit Elizabeth les yeux grands ouverts.

-Non tu n'as pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai rien supprimé du tout. Leurs souvenirs de la soirée sont intacts, ils auront simplement du mal à y accéder s'ils essayent.

-Mais c'est pareil, c'est de la manipulation mémorielle, c'est interdit !

Cette fois Severus lui agrippa le bras plus brutalement pour l'amener à l'écart, dans un coin, même si le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était désert.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'Albus m'a demandé de m'en charger, pour ne pas te mêler à tout ça.

-Aïe arrête, tu me fais mal !

Il lui lâcha le bras tout de suite, qu'elle massa vigoureusement en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe ? Dès qu'il y a un sale travail à faire, Albus te demande de t'en charger, toi l'ancien Mangemort qui peut tout faire ? Et toi bien sûr, tu le fais sans poser des questions !

-Je ne pose pas de questions parce que j'ai pleinement confiance en lui ! Et j'accepte de faire tout ça parce Albus m'a fait confiance à une époque difficile, et ça a été le seul. C'est grâce à lui si je m'en suis sortis, lui rendre ces services est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Alors parce qu'il t'a aidé il y a 15 ans, tu as une dette éternelle envers lui c'est ça ?

Severus soupira de nouveau, avant de s'adosser à un mur froid du couloir. Il semblait épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était éternelle…

-Mais il s'agit bien d'une dette, souffla Elizabeth calmement en s'adossant au mur à côté de lui.

-Appelle ça comme tu veux, les faits sont ceux qu'ils sont. J'ai fais…des choses atroces, des choses impardonnables. Des choses pour lesquelles j'aurais dû être enfermé. Mais Albus m'a aidé, il m'a tendu la main, il m'a pardonné, il m'a évité la misère et la honte. Alors j'ai énormément de reconnaissance pour lui, n'importe qui éprouverait la même chose à ma place.

-Alors c'est ça, tu ne vis que pour lui, que pour l'aider, que pour faire ce que lui n'arrive pas à faire.

-Et alors ? S'il n'avait pas été là je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Chaque nouvelle journée qui s'offre à moi, je la lui dois.

Elizabeth se releva, pour se planter devant lui, le forçant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Toi ?

Severus eut un petit rire amer avant de se relever également.

-Toi…je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là, pourquoi tu restes près de moi, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que je ne le mérite pas.

-Mais je suis là pourtant, et il faut que tu fasses avec. Tu ne peux pas simplement continuer ta vie comme avant, en m'utilisant quand tu en as envies comme distraction.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, grogna Severus les dents serrées.

-C'est l'impression que tu donnes pourtant. Moi aussi je suis perdue, moi aussi je ne comprends pas tout. Tu ne représentes pas l'idéal que je m'étais représenté pendant longtemps.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es là ?! s'exclama Severus avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, blessé par ses propos même s'il était conscient de sa situation.

-Je…Je suis là justement parce que tu ne représentes pas cet idéal. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cherché des choses bêtes et futiles. Des choses que je ne voulais pas vraiment. Mais avec toi c'est…

-C'est quoi ? demanda Severus avec une voix sérieuse qui la fit presque sourire.

-C'est tellement plus que ça. Dans un monde chaotique, régit par la peur, tu es la seule figure de confiance que j'ai. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être en sécurité, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne pourra rien m'arriver.

-Jamais je ne laisserai qui que ce soit te faire du mal, tu le sais, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Je le sais, dit-elle en attrapant sa main dans la sienne…Mais ça ne suffit pas Severus, ajouta-t-elle en détournant son visage et en éloignant sa main.

-J'ai cru que ça suffirait, mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu n'as pas de place pour moi dans ta vie.

-Elizabeth…tu es la seule à pouvoir comprendre ce que je ressens, et à pouvoir m'apprécier tel que je suis. J'en ai conscience. Mais il faut que tu me laisses du temps, tout cela est nouveau pour moi…J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Je regrette Severus, mais non.

Elle dit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui en disant cela.

-Je ne peux pas attendre que tu ouvre les yeux, que tu prennes conscience de ce dont tu as vraiment besoin. Tu…je pense que tu n'es pas prêt pour notre histoire, pour n'importe quelle histoire d'ailleurs…

-Il n'y aura jamais d'autre histoire envisagée que la nôtre pour moi, la coupa Severus, la mâchoire serrée. Jamais.

Elle lui sourit tristement en caressant son visage, et il ferma les yeux pour en apprécier chaque seconde. Quand elle retira finalement sa main, il rouvrit les yeux et elle put y voir énormément de tristesse, comme jamais encore elle n'en avait vu chez lui.

-Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

-C'est mieux comme ça Severus. Tu es…Il y a une autre destinée qui t'attend, ça se voit. Albus a des projets pour toi, il compte sur toi, il a besoin de toi pour accomplir…toutes ces choses dont j'ignore la nature et dont je ne veux rien savoir. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu as toujours attendu, ce que tu as toujours désiré.

-Je n'ai jamais caché mon désir de reconnaissance et de gloire.

-Je sais…C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas être celle qui t'empêchera de les obtenir. Tu es sorti de l'ombre il y a quelques semaines, pour obtenir ce début de reconnaissance mais je sais que ce à quoi Albus te prédestine, c'est encore plus grand que ça…C'est plus grand que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

-Et si tout ça n'avait plus d'importance à mes yeux ?

Elle eut un petit rire amusée, tout en reprenant sa marche dans le couloir désert Une marche lente, très lente, pour que Severus puisse la suivre sans peine.

-Tu mentirais si tu disais cela Severus.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

Elle arrête de marcher et se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux gris plongés dans les yeux sombres de Severus.

-Je te connais.

-Personne ne me connaît mieux que je ne me connais.

-D'accord. Alors dis-le moi. Que rien n'a plus d'importance à tes yeux que moi. Que si tu devais choisir, là, tout de suite entre moi et une mission donnée par Albus, tu me choisirais moi. Dis-le-moi Severus.

Elle resta plongée dans son regard un instant, mais il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que…qu'il faut que je me protège également. J'ai été trop imprudente, et c'était mal de ma part de penser que je pouvais te changer.

Il baissa la tête, la mâchoire toujours serrée. Quand il la releva, elle ne vit plus de la tristesse dans son regard, mais seulement de l'amertume et de la déception.

-Alors va-t'en.

Elle eu un regard désolé, attristée par ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre mais la situation était tout aussi difficile pour elle, voire plus. C'était mieux que cette histoire s'achève avant que quelqu'un ne soit vraiment blessé, au point de ne plus s'en remettre.

Elle caressa sa veste au niveau de son torse, en signe d'au revoir, et elle disparut sans se retourner, mais persuadée d'entendre au détour du couloir un gémissement lointain, un sanglot, comme le râle d'un animal blessé, qu'on ne peut pas aider.

oOo

La nuit avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais dans la salle commune de Serpentard, un élève veillait. Comme tous les autres il était entré dans la pièce, blême, avec cette désagréable impression d'avoir le corps recouvert de serpent. Plusieurs fois il avait regardé ses bras et ses poignets, à la recherche de trace de morsure, en vain bien sûr. Maintenant que tout le monde était monté dans les dortoirs, Drago se retrouvait enfin seul et tranquille. Pendant toute la soirée il avait entendu ses camarades critiquer tour à tour Dumbledore, les Aurors, Potter, et bien sûr Rogue. Nombreux était les Serpentard de 6e et 7e année à s'être fait marquer, par choix ou non mais tous refusaient désormais l'autorisé de leur Directeur de Maison. Rogue avait quitté le rang des Mangemorts et il représentait désormais une menace. Sauf que bien sûr, les élèves ne pouvaient pas le montrer ouvertement. Drago avait vu la Marque de la majorité d'entre eux, la plupart avait reçu la leur d'ailleurs en même temps que lui mais il soupçonnait d'autres Serpentard d'être également marqué, sans le crier sur les toits. Il se demanda alors, combien d'élèves des autres Maisons avaient reçu la Marque également. Il y en avait forcément, parmi les sangs Purs des autres Maisons il y en avait forcément qui avait emprunté la même voie que lui.

Il caressa délicatement la Marque sur son avant bras du bout de ses doigts la douleur était supportable maintenant. Ce qui était le plus difficile, le plus douloureux maintenant c'était se remémorer les détails de la nuit où il l'avait reçu. Toutes les nuits il ne cessait de voir Voldemort au dessus de lui, ses yeux injectés de sang, ses ongles plantés dans son bras pour le maintenir fermement pendant qu'il gravait sa chair. Il eut à nouveau un haut le cœur en y repensant et il décida d'aller se coucher.

Le regard perdu, il repensa ensuite aux événements de la nuit et il se demanda qui avait bien pu être à l'origine de cette illusion. Il n'était donc pas le seul à qui le Maître avait confié une mission. Peut-être qu'il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour mener à bien la sienne ? Il grimaça à cette idée, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir pour essayer d'aller se reposer. Le message était clair, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait mener sa mission à bien. A la fin de l'année scolaire, un des deux allait mourir : lui ou Harry Potter. Et avec cette pensée en tête, il sombre dans les abysses de son esprit, sans prendre la peine de boire la tisane encore fumante sur sa table de chevet.

oOo

Le lendemain, Harry décida de ne pas prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et il eut une très bonne intuition. Le Ministre avait mis sa menace à exécution, et tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui parlait bien évidemment de lui. Hermione s'était empressée de monter à la Tour de Gryffondor pour le prévenir et lui montrer l'article qu'on avait écrit. Ron lui n'était pas venu. Harry et lui s'étaient expliqués suite à leur altercation avant la soirée d'Halloween, et il n'y avait plus aucune tension mais Harry se douta qu'il était resté avec Lavande. L'article apporté par Hermione faisait état, comme l'avait dit Scrimgeour, du refus de coopérer de la part de Harry avec les services du Ministère luttant activement contre les forces du mal mais également d'absurdités encore plus énormes comme de la préparation d'un complot à Poudlard. Le Ministre était présenté comme la seule personne luttant véritablement pour le bien de la communauté des sorciers et contre Voldemort et ses partisans, alors que Harry était décrit comme un garçon capricieux et vaniteux qui refusait d'apporter son aide, et Dumbledore comme un vieillard déclinant qui n'est plus à même d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves.

-Comment peuvent-ils croire ça ?!

-Les gens ont peur Harry, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi ils continuent de croire ce qu'il y a d'écris dans ce torchon !? Après tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière.

-C'est différent cette fois. Les parents savent déjà qu'il y a eu plusieurs soucis à l'école, et ils craignent pour la vie de leurs enfants si Dumbledore n'est plus à la hauteur. Mais toi, tu peux toujours démentir ne pas vouloir coopérer avec le Ministère…

-JE N'AI PAS DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS COOPÉRER ! Je dis juste que ce qu'ils veulent faire ne sert à rien ! J'ai déjà raconté tout ce que je savais, et ils persistent à vouloir entrer de force dans mon esprit.

-Oui je sais Harry…

-J'ai déjà assez donné avec les séances d'Occlumencie avec Rogue l'année dernière ! Plus personne n'entrera dans ma tête comme ça ! J'ai déjà l'impression de devenir à moitié fou…

-Je te comprends. Tu dois juste savoir qu'énormément d'élèves risquent de mal réagir.

-Ça je m'en fiche ! J'y suis habitué depuis le temps !

-Fais juste attention à toi d'accord ! Tu viens, on a cours avec McGonagall.

Les inquiétudes d'Hermione étaient fondées, et Harry put s'en rendre compte à peine sorti de la Salle Commune. Il se crut dans le passé, à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand tout le monde lui jetait des regards noirs ou bien chuchotait dans son dos. Seulement à l'époque, il voyait surtout de la jalousie et de l'envie dans les regards des autres alors que cette fois, ses camarades ressentaient surtout énormément de colère. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés devant la Salle de Métamorphose quand une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux, c'était une élève de Serdaigle.

-Comment est ce que tu oses faire ça ? Pour qui tu te prends Harry Potter !?

-Je te demande pardon ?

Elle tenait fermement son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, folle de rage.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu refuses d'aider le Ministère à mener ses enquêtes pour arrêter les Mangemort et Tu-Sais-Qui !?

-Je ne refuse pas de les aider, j'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais, dit Harry en commençant à s'énerver.

-Ah oui et ils doivent te croire sur paroles ? Tout le monde doit te croire sur parole sans preuve ?

-Tu me traites de menteur ?

-Je dis juste que si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu n'aurais pas refusé ce que le Ministre t'a demandé.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il me demande de faire !

-Et alors ? C'est si terrible que ça ? Plus terrible que des gens qui meurent ou qui se font torturer ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ferais mieux de te taire !

-Est ce que tu as une idée de ce que les gens endurent ici ? Ce que ça fait d'avoir une angoisse perpétuelle et une peur qui te paralyse presque chaque fois que tu reçois une lettre ? Non bien sûr tu ne sais pas ! Toi tu n'as pas de famille.

-J'en sais bien plus sur la peur et l'angoisse que toi ! Je te conseille de ne pas m'emmerder, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur !

-Ah oui et sinon tu feras quoi ?

Harry s'approcha d'elle le regard sombre.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer davantage petite idiote, sinon tu pourrais vraiment le regretter !

-Harry, arrête, s'il te plait ! s'exclama Hermione.

La jeune fille le regarda avec dégout et lui jeta le journal au visage avant de s'éloigner. Harry constata alors que beaucoup d'élèves avaient assisté à la scène, et qu'ils le regardaient tous d'un œil mauvais.

-Harry, tu es sérieux ? Depuis quand tu parles aux autres élèves comme ça ?

-C'est elle qui a commencé à me chercher. Comme si je ne pouvais pas savoir ce que les élèves ressentent simplement parce que mes parents sont déjà morts.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre aux élèves comme ça. Cette fille, c'est celle qui est sortie en pleurs au début de l'année, tu te souviens ? Sa famille a été attaquée par des Mangemorts, et sa petite sœur a été blessée. Elle a appris la semaine dernière qu'elle était décédée, les soigneurs de Sainte Mangouste n'ont rien pu faire pour elle.

-Et alors ? C'est ma faute à moi peut-être ? Pourquoi est ce que je devrais prendre la responsabilité de tous les malheurs qui se passent dans notre monde ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Voldemort le méchant et l'auteur ou l'instigateur de toutes ces horreurs, pas moi !

-Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire Harry. Personne ne t'accuse de quoi que ce soit !

-Si ce n'est de ne pas coopérer avec le Ministère. Dans leur tête, le fait que je n'aide pas en donnant des informations, revient à aider Voldemort.

-Mais non pas du tout.

-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à prendre leur défense tout le temps ?

-Parce que je me mets à leur place contrairement à toi ! Et que j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ! Et si tu continues à te comporter comme tu le fais, tu vas finir par te mettre tout le monde à dos !

-Je croyais que c'était déjà fait !

-Non pas du tout. Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtu et aussi invivable ces derniers temps, tu verrais que tu as encore beaucoup d'amis ici qui te soutiennes. Tu es vraiment insupportable !

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione entra dans la Salle de classe en allant s'asseoir près de Neville. Harry lui se mit à l'autre bout, toujours en colère, bientôt rejoint par Ron qui s'assit à côté de lui.

-T'inquiète pas vieux pour cette histoire d'article ! Les gens vont bientôt se rendre compte que c'est n'importe quoi ! Essaye de penser à autre chose et ça passera, comme toujours.

-Alors ça tu vois, ce que tu me dis, ça ne me sert vraiment à rien !

oOo

Le mois de Novembre commença donc dans une ambiance particulière lourde et froide à Poudlard. Même si les gens ne chuchotaient plus à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part, Harry savait qu'on lui en voulait toujours pour le fait de ne pas avoir voulu aidé le Ministre. Il pouvait cependant compter sur le soutien de Dumbledore, et il dû admettre que c'était la seule chose qui l'avait conforté dans sa décision de ne pas laisser le Ministère entrer dans son esprit. Le directeur avait lui aussi dû faire face à une nouvelle vague de plaintes même si la majorité des parents d'élèves et des sorciers restaient convaincus que le pire avait été évité grâce à lui, et que s'il était amené à quitter Poudlard définitivement, la sécurité des élèves ne pourrait pas être aussi bien assurée.

La mauvaise ambiance disparut cependant avec le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle fut battu à plate couture, non seulement grâce au nouveau trio de poursuiveurs de l'équipe, mais également grâce à l'agilité et à la rapidité de Matthew, qui fit sensation en tant que nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs empressée de le rejoindre à la fin du match pour le féliciter.

-Bravo Matthew, tu as été vraiment sensationnel !

-Merci beaucoup Hermione. Je suis content que ça t'ait plus !

-J'ai eu tellement peur avant que tu n'attrapes le Vif d'Or, j'ai bien cru que tu n'avais pas vu le cognard et que tu ne pourrais pas l'éviter !

Elle continua à le féliciter une bonne partie du chemin, comme le reste de l'équipe, alors que Ron et Harry était un peu à l'écart derrière.

-Elle n'a jamais montré autant d'intérêt pour le Quidditch non ? demanda Ron.

-Non, répondit Harry amusé.

-C'est bizarre ça, alors que toi tu es dans l'équipe depuis la première année !

-Oui mais c'est normal, c'est parce que c'est Matthew.

-Ouais mais quand même ! lança Ron offensé. Elle n'a jamais particulièrement apprécié le Quidditch, d'ailleurs elle détestait le cours de Vol. Et là tout un coup, elle se trouve une passion immense pour le sport.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment pour le Quidditch qu'elle est passionnée Ron.

-En tout cas, j'espère que quand on jouera contre Serdaigle, c'est notre équipe qu'elle va soutenir !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans l'effervescence, en particulier dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle, tout le monde ne parlant plus que des prouesses de Matthew, et de la place de favoris de Serdaigle pour la Coupe de Quidditch cette année.

Le début du mois de Novembre passa donc rapidement, et avec lui arriva la deuxième visite à Pré-au-Lard. Après de longues hésitations sur le maintient ou non de la sortie, les élèves avaient été autorisés à quitter le château pour la journée, la sécurité ayant été considérablement renforcée pour l'occasion. Harry en avait profité pour se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier, pour obtenir un peu plus d'aide d'Alberforth dans son apprentissage pour devenir animagus.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, concentre toi un peu gamin !

-Mais j'essaye ! Si vous croyez que c'est simple.

-Non je sais que ce n'est pas simple, je te rappelle que je suis passé par là avant toi.

-Je ne parle pas de la transformation, mais de la concentration ! J'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

-Alors vide ton esprit !

-Justement, c'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire, ce n'est pas si facile. Je vous rappelle que tout Poudlard m'en veut parce que je ne me suis pas soumis à la volonté du Ministre.

-Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Tu essayes de savoir en quel animal tu vas te transformer, tu as une vision précise en tête et du coup ça te bloque. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle forme tu vas prendre !

-C'est que je n'aimerais pas me transformer en n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Harry un peu en colère.

-La seule chose sur laquelle tu as besoin de te concentrer c'est ça !

Alberforth lui montra le pentacle dessiné au sol, sur lequel Harry était assis. Avec l'aide du vieil homme, il avait finalement réussi à le dessiner parfaitement, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se focaliser encore dessus.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a que lui qui t'indique où tu en es !

-C'est à dire ?

-Quoi tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-Et ton livre tu ne l'as pas lu ?

-Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ?

-Des symboles sur le pentacle ! Ils n'existent pas juste pour faire joli. Ce sont des indicateurs, tu n'as pas remarqué comment ils bougent parfois ?

-Si et alors ? Jusqu'à maintenant ils ont à peine bougé de quelques centimètres, je ne pensais pas que ça avait tant d'importance que ça.

-Donc tu n'as pas lu le chapitre 6 du livre !

-Je vous signale que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire moi ! J'ai énormément de travail pour les cours, sans parler des entretiens avec Dumbledore et du Quidditch.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec le Quidditch ! Ça ne te servira à rien pour combattre. Et tu n'as pas d'entretien avec le directeur ces derniers temps, il n'est pas à Poudlard en ce moment.

-Comment vous le savez ?

-Peu importe ! Le plus important c'est que tu te concentres. Ces symboles sont des indicateurs, ils te montrent où tu en es dans ta progression parce qu'ils bougent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, en fonction de l'avancée de ton apprentissage. Regarde, devant toi tu as un cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur. Si le pentacle était une horloge, il serait positionné sur le 12. Au fur et à mesure, il va se mettre à ta droite, au niveau du 3 sur une horloge, puis derrière toi au niveau du 6 et ainsi de suite jusqu'à reprendre sa place initiale. Quand ça arrivera, tu auras achevé le processus et tu pourras te transformer librement.

-Oui donc vu comment ça a évolué, on peut dire que je ne suis pas près d'y arriver.

-Tu as commencé il y a quelques semaines, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais que parce que tu es _l'Élu_ tu allais mettre quelques jours seulement à accomplir ce que les autres ont fait en plusieurs années ?

-Non mais…

-Alors concentre toi !

Harry ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, mais les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

-Et qu'est ce qui se passera si je me transforme en poisson ? Ce n'est pas très pratique quand même !

-Pas moins pratique que de se transformer en limace, rétorqua Alberforth.

-Est ce que c'est facile de se retransformer en humain une fois qu'on s'est transformé en animal ? Ou est ce qu'on peut rester bloqué sous cette forme animale ?

-Le retour à la forme humaine se fait le plus naturellement possible, tu n'auras aucune difficulté. Et au cas où tu te transformes en poisson, je prévoirai un aquarium, ajouta Alberforth en ricanant.

-Vous, vous avez mis longtemps pour réussir votre transformation ?

-Un peu plus de deux ans.

-C'est moins que mon père et Sirius !

-Et ce sera beaucoup moins que toi si tu ne te concentres pas !

-D'accord, d'accord.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, sans que les symboles au sol ne bougent plus que cela ce qui eut pour effet de décourager sérieusement Harry. Il n'eut cependant que de rares occasions de continuer à s'entraîner les jours suivant, croulant sous les devoirs qu'on lui avait donné, à lui, comme à tous ces camarades.

-C'est comme-ci, tous les professeurs s'étaient donnés le mot pour nous refiler une tonne de travail en même temps ! s'exclama un soir Ron, en s'entraînant à lancer un sortilège de réduction sans prononcer de formule.

Et il n'avait pas tord. En plus des sortilèges informulés que Rogue leur demandait de réaliser, les élèves de sixième année étaient entrés dans une phase délicate dans la préparation de leur nouvelle Potion, qui requerrait énormément de concentration et d'énergies. McGonagall quant à elle leur demandait désormais de transformer des tortues en chouettes, ce qui donnait des rendus plutôt étonnants alors qu'en cours de Sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick s'était attelé à l'enseignement du sortilège de Closus Memoriarum, un sort permettant d'enfermer un souvenir dans la tête d'un sorcier. Grâce à cela, le sorcier oubliait le souvenir enfermé dans un coin de son esprit, mais à l'inverse du sortilège d'Oubliette qui fait perdre complètement la mémoire, le Closus Memoriarum avait un contre sort permettant au sorcier de se souvenir à nouveau de ce qu'on lui avait fait oublier. Le sortilège était utilisé autrefois du temps de Voldemort pour faire oublier des informations de grandes importances à certains sorciers qui étaient susceptibles de se faire enlever et torturer par les Mangemorts mais pour qu'ils puissent retrouver la mémoire une fois en sécurité. Flitwick avait jugé bon de le remettre au programme des 6e et 7e année, ce qui enjoua rapidement les élèves. Mais le sortilège se révéla particulièrement complexe et l'engouement retomba rapidement quand ils apprirent qu'il leur faudrait une bonne partie de l'année pour le maîtriser.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin du mois que Harry trouva un peu de répit, avec le premier match de Gryffondor, qui devait affronter Serpentard. Malgré l'emploi du temps chargé de chacun, il avait réussi à s'en tenir à son planning d'entraînement et il était très fier de l'équipe qu'il avait composée ! Ron se débrouillait comme un chef, malgré encore une légère sensibilité au stress et il espérait que cela ne le paralyserait pas lors de son premier match de la saison, surtout qu'ils jouaient contre Serpentard. Dean et Ginny s'en sortaient très bien et travailler en osmose parfaite avec Katie alors que les deux batteurs ne rataient plus que rarement leurs cibles. C'est donc confiant que Harry se présenta dans la Grande Salle, le matin du jour du match.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose Ron, ça te ferait du bien, lança Hermione.

-Je ne peux rien avaler.

-Et bien force toi.

-Je te dis que je ne peux rien avaler Hermione, c'est à cause du stress.

-Tu devrais apprendre à gérer ton stress, ajouta-t-elle.

-Et surtout ne fait pas attention aux Serpentard cette fois, dit Harry en arrivant à leur niveau.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont écris une nouvelle chanson ? demanda Ron en devenant livide.

-Non, répondit Harry. C'était l'idée de Malefoy, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait ça l'année dernière. Aujourd'hui, il n'a pas trop l'air dans son assiette, ajouta-t-il méchamment. Regardez !

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard, voyant que Drago Malefoy avait l'air particulièrement pâle.

-Tu vois, lança Harry à Ron. Je pense que tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre à ce niveau là.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à votre avis ? demanda Hermione.

-Aucune idé 'est ce qu'on en a à faire de toute façon ?! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Je ne vais pas avoir trop de mal à attraper le Vif d'Or avec un adversaire comme ça en face de moi.

-Ce n'est pas Drago que tu affronteras cette année.

-Quoi ?

-Il se fait remplacer par un dénommé Harper. J'ai entendu le Professeur Rogue le dire au professeur McGonagall.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Comme tu l'as dit Harry, Malefoy n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis quelques jours.

-Quelle mauviette ! lança Ron en se servant copieusement des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

Finalement, Ron ne fut absolument pas gêné par son stress, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre une raclée aux Serpentards après ce que l'équipe lui avait fait subir l'année précédente. Les trois poursuiveurs furent irréprochables, tout comme les batteurs, et Harry n'eut aucun mal à attraper le Vif d'Or, face à un attrapeur totalement inexpérimenté. Cette victoire écrasante de Gryffondor sur Serpentard remit totalement en question la supériorité annoncée de l'équipe de Serdaigle dans la course pour la coupe. En sortant du stade, Harry fut félicité par de nombreux élèves de Gryffondor – enfin ceux qui ne lui en voulaient pas trop pour l'histoire avec le Ministre – pour le choix de ses joueurs et ses tactiques de jeu, avant que Matthew ne s'approche pour le féliciter à son tour.

-Tu as été vraiment incroyable. Je pense que notre match contre votre équipe sera impressionnant !

Harry acquiesça, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Il reprenait un peu confiance en lui, et envisageait le reste de l'année scolaire plus sereinement.

Loin de l'agitation du stade, à Londres, Scrimgeour était plongé dans une lecture prenante, les sourcils froncés, une pile de parchemins devant lui. Quand il termina le papier qu'il avait devant lui, il attrapa le premier objet posé sur son bureau et l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. L'objet s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, dans un bruit assourdissant. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, c'était un homme très maigre, habillé en costume. Il s'inclina en entrant dans la pièce, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité avec le bureau.

-Tout va bien Mr le Ministre ?

-Allez me chercher Archimède ! Tout de suite ! s'écria Scrimgeour, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.


	20. Petites Manigances entre Amis

**CHAPITRE VINGT : PETITES MANIGANCES ENTRE AMIS**

S'il y avait bien un sentiment qu'Archimède Deauclaire détestait ressentir, c'était bien la culpabilité. Au cours de sa - déjà assez longue - vie, il avait plusieurs fois ressenti le bonheur de vivre l'amour, la déception de l'échec, l'incompréhension, la peur, même parfois la colère. Mais une fois, une seule fois il avait ressenti de la culpabilité, et il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne laisserait ce sentiment l'envahir, tellement il l'avait rongé.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il ressentit ce soir là, en sortant du bureau du Premier Ministre: énormément de culpabilité. Les choses prenaient des proportions qu'il n'avait pas prévues (un comble pour un sorcier spécialiste des voyages dans le passé) et il savait que c'était sa faute. Il s'en voulait d'avoir inquiété le Ministère au sujet de Harry Potter, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir tranché en faveur du garçon suite à leur voyage dans la réalité alternative (1). Et surtout…il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévenu son ami Albus de tout ce que le Ministère avait l'intention de faire.

Ce dernier point, il comptait bien y remédier. Et c'est donc rempli de culpabilité mais également de motivation qu'il franchit les grilles de l'école de sorcellerie. Ah Poudlard, un endroit merveilleux. Que beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières quittaient définitivement après leur 7e année d'étude, sans jamais avoir l'occasion d'y revenir. Rien que pour fouler à nouveau les escaliers et les couloirs de l'école, il avait envisagé de devenir enseignant, mais un court instant seulement. Non l'enseignement, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui.

Il aurait largement eu l'expertise magique pour pouvoir enseigner les Sortilèges ou la Métamorphose mais il lui manquait le côté pédagogue. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était particulièrement à l'aise en société, et encore moins au milieu d'adolescents et de pré adolescents. Plusieurs souvenirs de sa propre scolarité lui revinrent en mémoire sur le chemin menant au bureau de Dumbledore, il avait l'impression de se souvenir de chaque tableau, de chaque tapisserie, et les étudiants qu'il croisa lui rappelèrent ses camarades de classe de l'époque. Une chose le frappa cependant, une chose qu'il n'avait pas connu à l'époque de ses études, la tension et l'animosité qui régnait dans l'air.

L'air était lourd à Poudlard, et la tension palpable. Les élèves avaient l'air de se méfier les uns des autres, beaucoup d'entre eux rasaient les murs dans les couloirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quand d'autres semblaient au contraire avoir un peu trop d'assurance au milieu de leur bande d'amis. Archimède avait longtemps pensé, espéré que les jeunes générations étaient à l'abri de ce qui se passait dehors, bien cachées entre ces murs mais il fallait se faire une raison : les Mangemorts avaient des fils, des filles, des neveux et nièces tout comme leurs victimes en avaient également. Tout cela ne pouvait donner que quelque chose d'explosif au sein de l'école, et il était même surpris qu'aucun incident majeur ait été déploré jusque là.

Quand enfin il arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, il fut surpris de ressentir de l'appréhension. Il n'était pas élève, il ne venait pas là par punition, il venait simplement discuter avec un vieil ami (avec qui il n'entretenait plus de très bonnes relations certes, mais un vieil ami tout de même) mais il avait la désagréable impression que les choses n'allaient pas bien de se passer dans ce bureau.

-Entrez.

La voix de Dumbledore était calme, posée, comme à son habitude, même s'il paraissait fatigué.

-Ah Archimède, tu es là. Je t'en prie entre, entre.

-Bonsoir Albus, dit Archimède faiblement en entrant dans la pièce, un peu impressionné.

Il faut dire que le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit du château avec lequel il était le plus familier.

-Mais je t'en prie assied-toi, proposa Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, en indiquant le fauteuil en face de son bureau à son invité. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Aussi bon que le permet l'ambiance actuelle. Toutes ces régulations de transport me donnent la migraine.

-Pour un voyageur comme toi, cela doit être en effet frustrant d'être contrôlé dans ses moindres déplacements.

Dumbledore plongea son regard bleu électrique dans celui d'Archimède, mais cela faisait longtemps que ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de fermer son esprit en toute circonstance. Dumbledore ne cherchait pas à avoir accès à ses pensées, il était véritablement concerné par l'état de son ami.

-Je vais bien Albus. Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi.

-Oui je sais, tu es un dur à cuir, lança Dumbledore en rigolant.

-J'aurais aimé l'être davantage, souffla Archimède. Surtout face au Ministère.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux clairs. C'est quelque chose qu'Archimède avait toujours apprécié chez lui, il ne brusquait jamais personne, même quand il attendait des confessions ou qu'on lui donne des informations cruciales. Il se contentant d'attendre que la personne veuille bien livrer ses secrets.

-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible Albus. Quelque chose…dont je ne suis pas fier, et qui a peut-être altéré le cours de nos vies à tous.

Cette fois Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son siège. Il savait que cette discussion allait durer un moment, et il avait la désagréable impression que cette révélation d'Archimède avait un rapport avec les voyages dans le temps qu'il s'entêtait à faire.

oOo

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une séance d'entraînement pour redonner la pêche à Harry. Il avait passé une grande partie de la journée à s'entraîner au stade avec sa nouvelle équipe, et il était plutôt fier de leur résultat. L'équipe était prête, mais il savait que Serdaigle se débrouillait bien. Ça allait certainement être très serré, tout allait se jouer entre Matthew et lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas attraper le vif d'or. Il sentait l'équipe un peu inquiète, mais comme Capitaine, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti pour leur remonter le moral.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, il prit la direction dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ron ne s'était pas donné la peine de l'attendre bien sûr, il ne fallait pas faire attendre Lavande bien sûr, même s'il soupçonnait son ami de tout faire pour énerver la jeune sorcière dernièrement. La vie n'était peut-être pas aussi rose que Ron le prétendait quand on était en couple avec une fille comme elle.

A l'angle d'un couloir, il percuta de plein fouet un autre élève, renversant la demi douzaine de livres qu'il portait par la même occasion.

-Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, j'étais un peu dans la lune aussi.

C'était Matthew qu'il venait de percuter, ça ne l'étonna donc qu'à moitié de le voir avec autant de livres.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne les ais pas réduits pour les porter plus facilement ? demanda Harry en l'aider à les ramasser.

-On ne peut pas utiliser de Reducto dessus, il y a un sortilège l'empêchant, répondit Matthew avec un petit sourire gêné. Je crois que c'est pour éviter qu'on les vole, ce sont des exemplaires très rares.

Oui forcément…Matthew était en dernière année, et c'était l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion, voire de l'école. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de réduire ses livres.

-Je galère un peu pour tout ramener à la Bibliothèque. Un ami m'avait aidé à les récupérer il y a trois semaines, mais comme un idiot, je n'avais pas pensé que je devrais les rendre également tous en même temps, et personne ne pouvait m'accompagner.

Pas si malin que ça le Matthew alors.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la Bibliothèque ?

-Ce serait super sympa de ta part Harry, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser, le dîner va bientôt commencer.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci c'est très gentil, dit Matthew avec un petit air gêné à nouveau. Viens, je connais un raccourci.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans de nombreux couloirs auxquels Harry ne fit pas attention, en pleine discussion avec le sorcier. C'était le petit-copain d'Hermione, Harry voulait apprendre à le connaître, et ils partageaient la même passion pour le Quidditch. Harry fut heureux d'en apprendre davantage sur lui pendant cette discussion, Matthew lui raconta sa vie entre le monde des sorciers et des moldus (sa mère était moldue), toute son enfance, la joie de ses parents en apprenant qu'il était sorcier, puis que sa sœur était sorcière quelques années plus tard et leur exigence au quotidien pour qu'ils soient les meilleurs.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! s'exclama Harry. Hermione ne m'a pas parlé d'elle, elle est dans quelle maison ?

Harry fit quelques pas de plus, sans se rendre compte que Matthew avait arrêté de marcher à ses côtés. Il était planté comme un piquet, à deux mètres de lui.

-Elle…elle est à Serdaigle également, souffla finalement Matthew.

Il brandit ensuite sa baguette, et fit disparaître à la fois les livres qu'il tenait, et ceux que Harry avait porté pour lui. Harry n'eut même pas le reflexe de sortir sa propre baguette, il était juste sans voix.

-Je suis désolé Harry…J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement…

-Que ça se passe autrement ?

-Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix. Si tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de ma sœur, malgré mon rapprochement avec Hermione, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas pu venir à Poudlard cette année. Les Mangemorts la retienne prisonnière.

-Mais…

Harry commença à paniquer. Il ne comprenait rien, il ne retenait que quelques mots de ce que Matthew lui disait, et les mots « prisonnière » et « Mangemorts » raisonnèrent longuement dans sa tête. Sans attendre, il s'empara de sa baguette à son tour, se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit du château qui lui était totalement inconnu. Le couloir était large, et à deux endroits des ouvertures laissaient place à des escaliers en pierres majestueux qui menaient il ne savait où.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Harry, il faut que me crois. Ils retiennent ma sœur, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Mes parents sont dévastés, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Mais enfin Matthew de quoi tu parles !?

-Des Mangemorts Harry. Je parle des Mangemorts, de ceux qui sont dehors, et de ce qui sont ici dans le château.

Quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de sa tempe, Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Et puis d'un coup, tout devint limpide. C'est ce qu'il avait envisagé depuis le début. Drago, Crabbe, Goyle, les Serpentard….Ils avaient été initiés, ils avaient reçu la Marque.

-On dirait que tu finis par comprendre. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir je te jure. Ils sont venus me voir en début d'année, ils m'ont dit que ma sœur était retenue mais qu'ils pouvaient faire en sorte qu'elle soit libérée, si je…si je t'amenais à eux. Sans personne.

-Et tu as accepté de le faire, tu as accepté de me livrer..., dit Harry la baguette bien serrée dans sa main, en scrutant chaque recoin du couloir.

-C'est ma sœur Harry, je n'avais pas le choix. C'est comme ça que ça marche maintenant, les gens dehors sont enlevés, torturés et nous ici on subit, et on essaye de faire ce qu'on peut pour les sauver.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que leurs parents libéreront ta sœur ?

-Absolument rien. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'essaye…

-Et Hermione ? Tu t'es servis d'elle n'est ce pas ? Si elle n'avait pas été amie avec moi jamais tu ne lui aurais adressé la parole !

-Non ! s'exclama Matthew en secouant la tête. J'avais carte blanche pour t'emmener ici, ils se fichent de la méthode, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est le résultat. Je…je n'avais pas prévu de me rapprocher d'Hermione, je tiens vraiment à elle ! Seulement…

-Seulement quand tu as vu qu'elle avait aussi des sentiments pour toi, tu t'es dit que c'était le meilleur moyen qu'on devienne ami sans que je me méfie. Tu t'es servis d'elle Matthew, ne cherche pas à le nier ! s'écria Harry fou de rage.

Le Serdaigle baissa la tête, honteux, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

-Il faut qu'elle sache qui tu es vraiment, il faut que je le prévienne.

Il fit un pas vers Matthew pour partir mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire et d'un geste fluide, sans prononcer la moindre formule, Harry se retrouva projeter un peu plus loin, dans l'incapacité de bouger.

-Je te l'ai dit Harry, ils m'ont demandé de te faire venir ici. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je…

Matthew ne termina pas sa phrase, un rire mauvais venait d'emplir toute la pièce. La seconde d'après, une douzaine de silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans la pièce, et Harry eut une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Il avait l'impression de se retrouve dans le cimetière, le soir de la Troisième Tâche, au moment du retour de Voldemort…Les personnes devant lui portaient les mêmes costumes, les même masques…

Matthew garda sa baguette à la main, il ne semblait pas à l'aise, même s'il avait forcément déjà vu ces costumes dans l'enceinte de l'école. Aucun élève n'aurait pris le risque de lui révéler son vrai visage.

-Tu as fait du bon travail Matthew, dit l'un d'entre eux, visiblement le leader, dont Harry ne reconnaissait pas la voix.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de lui ? demanda le Serdaigle sans grande conviction.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, tu peux disposer ! dit-l'élève d'un signe dédaigneux de la main.

-Et ma sœur ?

-A mon avis tu recevras bientôt une lettre de tes parents annonçant que ta sœur a été libérée.

-Comment je peux en être sûr ?

Le mystérieux élève s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

-Tu ne peux pas, mais je te conseille de ne pas nous provoquer.

Matthew déglutit difficilement.

-Maintenant déguerpit !

Le Serdaigle s'exécuta, non sans envoyer un dernier regard désolé vers Harry. Ce dernier le maudit, avant que le leader des Mangemorts en herbe ne s'approche de lui. Harry ne pouvait rien dire et ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

-Matthew t'a stupéfixé, c'est parfait ! Ce sera encore plus simple pour nous.

Il attrapa le visage de Harry et le serra au niveau de la mâchoire. Avec son masque, Harry ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait fixé longuement sa cicatrice. Il s'approcha ensuite de son visage, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille :

-Un jour, tu finiras comme ta Sang-de-Bourge de mère !

Harry avait envie de hurler, de le frapper, de tous les frapper, il aurait même été capable d'envoyer des Avada Kedavra tellement il ressentait de rage et de frustration au fond de lui. Mais il était complètement bloqué.

Le leader lui lâcha finalement le visage après lui avait mis une petite claque puis il se releva.

-Souvenez-vous, dit-il en s'adressant à la petite assemblée, on est simplement là pour faire passer un message. Le Maître veut s'occuper de Potter lui même, on doit simplement montrer à Dumbledore, au Ministère et à tous les autres, qui mène la danse ! Et pas de baguette, comme ça ils ne pourront pas remonter jusqu'à nous.

Et sur ces paroles, Harry fut secouer de nombreux coups de poing et de coups de pied, jusqu'à perdre totalement connaissance.

oOo

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait Archimède ? Faire voyager Harry comme ça, seul, dans un monde aussi chaotique.

Dumbledore était debout dans son bureau désormais, et il faisait les cents pas. Comment une telle chose avait pu lui échapper ? Comment est ce que Harry avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Est ce qu'il était trop vieux, trop fatigué pour pouvoir rester vigilant ?

Il s'arrêta un instant devant un immense miroir qui avait toujours été placé là et pour la première fois il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas dans son reflet. Il avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu'il s'était vu dans ce miroir, sa barbe s'était allongée, était devenue bien plus grise, de plus en plus de rides étaient apparues sur son visage. Mais deux choses n'avaient jamais changé au cours des années, l'éclat dans ses yeux, et sa stature qui lui conférait de la prestance et du charisme. Et pour la première fois, il ne retrouva ni l'un ni l'autre. D'un geste rapide il fit voler en éclat tout le miroir, avant de s'éloigner, sous le regard surpris de Fumseck et compatissant d'Archimède.

-Albus, je sais que tu es en colère, mais ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu le penses. Harry n'a aucun souvenir de ce voyage dans le temps, il ignore tout de ce qui a pu lui arriver là-bas.

-Peu importe Archimède. Peu importe qu'il s'en souvienne ou pas, tu ne sais pas quels dégâts ça a pu laisser au fond de lui. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry est irritable, cynique et parfois cruel. Il a déjà eu des sauts d'humeur par le passé, mais jamais avec autant de violence et d'acharnement. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de comprendre, mais si ça se trouve toutes les pistes que j'étudie sont fausses, et ce comportement et lié à ce voyage que vous avez fait ensemble.

-Je t'assure que ce voyage n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu vois de Harry maintenant. Il…C'est sa nature d'être comme ça Albus. Harry a…quelque chose de sombre en lui. Et je pense que tu en sais plus que ce que tu prétends à ce sujet.

-N'essaye pas d'échanger les rôles, c'est toi qui a fait vivre des choses atroces à Harry, des choses dont il aurait pu garder trace au fond de lui, même s'il n'a plus aucun souvenir. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'entreprendre ce voyage ?

-Le Ministère ne m'a pas laissé le choix Albus. Toi aussi tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais vu, si tu avais vu ce que Harry était capable de faire.

-Jamais je ne me serais conformé aux visions d'une jeune fille instable Archimède, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Anya n'est pas instable Albus. C'est une petite fille instruite, brillante, clairvoyante à un point que je n'avais jamais vu ni envisagé auparavant. Je sais que tu es un sceptique en ce qui concerne la Divination, malgré la Prophétie concernant Harry mais Anya dépasse le stade du Professeur Trelawney, de tous les professeurs l'ayant précédé auparavant. Elle dépasse le stade de toutes les personnes ayant possédé ou cru posséder ce fameux troisième œil.

Archimède se rapprocha de Dumbledore, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, ou qu'il se remémorait des atrocités dont il avait été témoin.

-Anya possède ce dont Albus. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, je sais que ce serait plus facile de penser que ce n'est qu'une petite fille de 8 ans un peu plus sensible que la moyenne mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle est capable de voir l'avenir, de voir le futur des personnes dont elle a croisé le regard. Il faudrait que tu acceptes de la rencontrer…Abelforth était sceptique lui aussi jusqu'à ce que…

-Quoi ? Il est au courant de toute cette histoire ?

Cette fois Archimède fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard sévère que lui lançait son ami. Il avait oublié cette vieille rancœur entre les frères Dumbledore.

-Abelforth est resté mon ami également Albus. Je sais que nous avons des divergences d'opinion et nous sommes de fortes têtes, tous les trois, mais durant toutes ces années, il est resté mon ami également. J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur. Je savais bien que si je venais te voir tu n'allais pas être objectif, tu as toujours détesté me savoir voyageant dans le temps…

-A juste titre ! le coupa Albus toujours un peu en colère.

-C'est pour cette raison que je suis allé voir Abelforth. Lui, a toujours montré de l'intérêt pour mes voyages, et je savais que son avis pourrait être précieux. Mais malgré son ouverture d'esprit, il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai parlé d'Anya. J'ai mis du temps à le convaincre de m'accompagner, pour qu'il puisse voir de ses propres yeux, ce que Harry allait faire.

-Arrête de parler de ça comme si c'était déjà décidé ! Comme s'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible ! C'est pour ça que je déteste la Divination, pour ça que je ne peux lui donner aucun crédit. Les gens pensent que ce qu'on leur dit ou montre est déjà décidé et que ça ne peut pas être changé, alors ils arrêtent de se battre. Pourquoi voudraient-ils lutter s'ils savent que c'est déjà perdu d'avance ?

-Toutes les visions que Anya a eu je les ai vu se réaliser Albus. Toutes, sans exception.

-Ca ne veut rien dire pour moi et tu le sais bien.

Archimède souffla longuement, cette discussion était en train de l'épuiser.

-Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ça ne peut pas être changé Albus. J'aimerais croire comme toi, que ça ne va pas se réaliser. Mais qui suis-je pour savoir si oui ou non notre destin est déjà tout tracé ?

-Tu devrais le savoir, pour un voyageur dans le temps.

-Tu sais bien que je ne voyage que dans des réalités alternatives. Rien de ce que je change dans le passé n'a d'impact.

-Tu ne sais pas si ton voyage avec Harry a laissé des dégâts psychologiques ou pas.

-Je suis sûr que non !

Dumbledore soupira à son tour, avant de s'asseoir dans son siège.

-Il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as vu au sujet d'Harry. Concrètement, et en détail.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à te retranscrire tout ce que j'ai vu. Il faut que tu acceptes de rencontrer Anya pour tout savoir.

-Tu disais tout à l'heure qu'elle ne peut voir que le futur des gens dont elle a croisé le regard. Mais elle n'a pas pu rencontrer Harry.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de voir les gens en vrai. Elle arrive à créer une connexion avec les gens si elle les voit en photos ou dans le journal.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau.

-Donc si j'accepte de rencontrer cette fille, et si j'accepte de donner du crédit à ta théorie et à ses pouvoirs…

-…à l'instant même où elle croisera ton regard, elle verra un instant de ton futur. Et tu le verras aussi. Occlumens ou pas tu ne pourras pas bloquer ton esprit, elle lira en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Un livre incomplet, mais un livre quand même.

-Ce n'est qu'un moment précis qu'elle voit ?

-Oui. Il faudrait qu'elle se concentre longuement pour voir tout le futur d'une personne, mais elle refuse de le beaucoup d'entre nous, le futur est peu reluisant désormais, les visions qu'elle a ne sont pas très agréables. Si tu ne croises son regard qu'un instant, elle ne verra qu'un seul moment qui t'attend.

Dumbledore hésita quelques minutes puis finit par se lever, en enfilant sa veste de voyage. Sa décision était prise, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à ce qu'on lui disait, ou à négliger des pistes de travail. Et si cette petite fille avait vraiment un pouvoir aussi immense, il fallait qu'il le sache, sa protection ne pouvait pas être assurée seulement par le Ministère. Il eut même un léger frisson en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Voldemort venait à apprendre son existence.

Avant de passer la porte de son bureau, il se tourna vers Archimède. Une ultime question lui brûlait les lèvres, cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas émoustillé sa curiosité à ce point, et il ressentit presque de la gêne en posant sa question.

-Et toi, quel moment de ta vie as-tu vu Archimède, au moment ou tu l'as rencontré ?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du sorcier, visiblement il n'était pas gêné par sa question, mais Dumbledore cru voir de la tristesse et une pointe d'angoisse au fond de ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

-Elle m'a montré le moment où je meurs.

* * *

(1) Pour rappel cette histoire est la suite de la Prophétie Manquée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'avoir lu cette histoire pour comprendre le Cristal Ensanglanté, mais vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certaines subtilités.


	21. Anya, Juste Anya

**CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN : ANYA, JUSTE ANYA**

Dumbledore et Archimède apparurent au milieu d'une forêt dense, si dense que les rayons de la lune n'arrivaient pas à percer la cime des arbres, les obligeant à se servir de leur baguette pour se repérer et avancer. Un peu plus loin, ils voyaient déjà une grande bâtisse en bois s'élever au milieu des branches et des feuilles.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, dit simplement Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas le premier endroit auquel j'aurais pensé pour cacher une fillette aussi importante que semble l'être Anya.

-C'est une condition que j'ai imposée au Ministre après leur avoir parlé de son existence. J'acceptais de mener mes études et de voyager dans le temps, à condition qu'Anya reste aux côtés de ma famille, sous protection renforcée du Ministère bien évidemment, ajouta Archimède en agitant sa baguette pour lever de nombreux sortilèges de protection, le temps qu'ils puissent passer. Anya a été adoptée par mon dernier fils, c'est l'une des nôtres, peu importe les pouvoirs qu'elle a.

-Et Fudge a accepté ?

Archimède eut un petit rire amusé en attendant la pointe de mépris dans la voix de son vieil ami.

-Je peux me montrer très convaincant quand je le désire, Albus. Toi aussi tu as réussi à négocier de t'occuper de la protection d'une personne importante, sans que le Ministère ait son mot à dire.

-C'est vrai. Mais Harry n'a jamais eu grand intérêt aux yeux du Ministère, jusqu'à ce que tu leurs montres la vision d'Anya. Voldemort parti, ils n'avaient pas de raison de s'occuper de lui et sans connaissance de la prophétie le concernant, Harry était pour eux qu'un simple garçon à protéger, ce que l'Ordre et moi on pouvait faire. Pour Anya c'est différent. Son pouvoir de clairvoyance semble avéré, là où Harry n'a pas de don particulier, d'après le Ministère. Tu as eu de la chance de pouvoir garder Anya à tes côtés simplement car ce n'était pas le plus brillant des Ministres que nous avons eus qui était en charge. Scrimgeour ne te laissera pas autant de liberté. Il sait très bien qu'aucun système de protection n'est infaillible.

-Je suis assez fort en ce qui concerne la protection. Toute personne qui entre ici sans y avoir été invitée se retrouve automatiquement dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle la maison existe mais où elle est vide. Ce qui nous laisse le temps de partir.

-Je vois…

-On va bientôt la faire sortir du pays de toute façon. Maintenant que l'annonce du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Archimède enfin…pas toi ! dit Dumbledore, outré de voir Archimède utiliser cette appellation qu'il trouvait toujours aussi ridicule.

-Nous n'avons pas tous la chance de n'avoir rien à craindre de lui, Albus ! Tu es la seule personne sur cette terre à pouvoir l'appeler comme tu le souhaites, sans avoir peur de représailles…bref…son retour ayant été officialisé l'été dernier, Anya ne peut pas rester en Grande-Bretagne. Au delà de la protection mise en place, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui risquent leur vie chaque jour pour s'occuper de sa sécurité. Je m'en voudrais qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit. Et puis, tant qu'ils sont ici, ils ne s'occupent pas de la population.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, Archimède ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la grande maison. L'intérieur était chaleureux, avec un feu de cheminée crépitant dans un coin, non loin d'un canapé qui avait l'air particulièrement moelleux. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était ouvert, sans aucune cloison, sur une immense pièce qui faisait officiel de salon, salle à manger et même cuisine.

-Ah grand-père, tu es rentré ! Anya voulait te voir tout à l'heure, elle….

La jeune fille qui venait de parler s'arrêter net en voyant Dumbledore dans le hall.

-Professeur Dumbledore ! E…Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Miss Deauclaire. Je suis très heureux de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, répondit Pénélope avec un franc sourire. Même si cela aurait été préférable dans d'autres circonstances.

-En effet, nous vivons actuellement des heures sombres. La terreur et le chaos qui commencent à régner dans le pays ont un impact direct sur les relations entre les sorciers et les sorcières. Et je regrette que cela ait également un impact sur la jeune génération prometteuse dont vous faites partie Miss Deauclaire. Je suis persuadé que ce climat ne doit pas être idéal pour se faire une place dans le monde du travail.

La jeune sorcière se mit à rougir en entendant les louanges de Dumbledore sur ses capacités.

-Je vous remercie Professeur. C'est vrai que la sortie de Poudlard a été difficile, du moins pour la majorité d'entre nous (un voile presque imperceptible passa devant ses yeux un bref instant). Mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal.

-Pas trop mal ! Tu es bien trop modeste Pénélope ! s'exclama Archimède. Elle travaille au Département de la coopération magique internationale de Paris.

-Impressionnant, dit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants.

-Je…je savais que je ne trouverais pas d'emploi ici alors j'ai essayé de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de pouvoir aider les gens dans le pays. Edgar Downfield, le chef adjoint du département m'a laissé m'a chance et j'ai pensé qu'en trouvant un poste à la coopération internationale, j'arriverais à sensibiliser les sorciers et les sorcières d'autres pays…à ce qui se passe ici, souffla finalement Pénélope avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle, et déposa une main tendre sur son épaule.

-C'était très noble et très sage de votre part de vouloir tenter une telle approche vous portez très bien les couleurs de votre maison. Mais aucun pays ne prendra le risque de débuter une quelconque forme d'ingérence dans nos affaires…tant que le mal qui nous concerne ne concernera que nous, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il aime se faire appeler se contentera de terroriser uniquement la population du Royaume-Uni.

-C'est tellement idiot. Le mal pourrait se répandre largement au delà de nos frontières. Et avec un peu d'aide extérieure nous…

Pénélope ne termina pas sa phrase, consciente qu'il n'y avait pas grande aide à espérer de qui que ce soit en dehors du pays, ce que Dumbledore semblait avoir accepté depuis longtemps.

-Tu disais qu'Anya voulait me voir ? lança finalement Archimède pour briser le silence.

-Oui. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de changer d'air. Elle est dans sa chambre.

-Parfait. Allons-y Albus.

-Je ne voudrais pas la perturber davantage si elle ne se sent pas bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ferons une visite express. Je suis bien conscient qu'elle a besoin de se reposer, mais il faut absolument que tu la rencontres.

Et sans rien ajouta d'autre, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Toute la maison semblait avoir été bâtie selon le même schéma : tout en bois, très peu de personnalisation, une décoration presque inexistante, de grandes pièces et de larges couloirs pour pouvoir se déplacer rapidement en tout tranquillité. Seule la porte au fond du couloir dans lequel ils étaient en train de marcher avait été décorée avec des dessins de couleurs vives à la peinture. C'est vers cette porte qu'Archimède se dirigea, avant de frapper quelques coups secs sur le bois, en imitant vraisemblablement un code qui avait été mis en place entre lui et Anya la fillette.

La seconde d'après il s'engouffra dans la pièce, Dumbledore à sa suite fut aveuglée un bref instant par les couleurs vives au mur. Rien dans cette chambre de petite fille ne laissait transparaître la neutralité du reste de la maison, ni le chaos qui régnais dehors. Il y avait des jouets un peu partout, des poupées sur les étages et énormément de feuilles de papiers qui jonchaient le sol avec des dessins vraisemblablement faits par Anya. Cette dernière, assise un peu plus loin sur un tapis au centre de la pièce, leur tournait le dos. Dumbledore eut à peine le temps de remarquer la robe couleur émeraude qu'elle portait et ses très longs cheveux blonds vénitiens avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers eux. A la seconde où le regard de Dumbledore croisa le sien, il sentit la désagréable sensation qu'il perdait l'équilibre, tout en étant happé dans un puit sans fin.

Juste après il se retrouva totalement perdu, incapable de bouger ou bien de parler. Il n'était plus dans cette maison de forêt, il était à Poudlard, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Le château, derrière lui, était presque entièrement détruit. La tour Nord était en flammes, les murs de la Grande Salle était en morceaux et une grosse partie de l'école était complètement éventrée. Une bataille venait d'avoir lieu. Non, une bataille avait lieu en ce moment même. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, au milieu des duels et des attaques de créatures magiques qui avaient toujours lieu un peu plus loin. Il reconnu sans peine des Mangemorts, mais également des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, portant encore leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, d'une voix très faible, derrière lui.

Il se tourna, et il vit Severus, une sale blessure à la tempe, un bandeau sur son œil gauche qu'il avait apparemment perdu, et surtout sa chemise couverte de sang. Il titubait, en se tenant le flanc gauche, avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de Dumbledore, qui l'allongea sur le sol en le gardant toujours dans ses bras.

-Severus…Non, pas vous !

-Je suis désolée Albus, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. J'ai essayé de les repousser, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Il faut croire que…que la seule erreur que vous avez faite dans votre vie a été une décision me concernant. Je n'étais pas digne de devenir votre successeur. Je n'étais pas assez puissant.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie. Vous entraîner et vous transmettre mon savoir n'en était pas une. C'est de ma faute si nous en sommes arrivés là. C'est de ma faute si…si tous ces jeunes sont morts. Laissez-moi voir votre blessure.

Il brandit sa baguette, mais Severus lui attrapa doucement la main, pour l'abaisser. Il était très pâle, et Dumbledore sentit qu'il n'avait presque plus de force.

-N'utilisait pas votre temps et votre énergie pour essayer de me sauver Albus. C'est trop tard pour moi…

Le Maître des Potions déglutit difficilement.

-Ca ne fait rien. Je suis prêt…Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne dans ce monde de toute façon.

Dumbledore sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le visage de Severus ses yeux n'avaient déjà plus aucune lueur. Il était parti. Il le prit dans ses bras, en le serrant fortement contre lui, conscient de la perte que le Monde des Sorciers venait de vivre, et la perte que cela représentait également pour lui. Severus avait été la seule personne avait qui il avait pu partager toutes ses angoisses, toutes ses peurs, tous ses questionnements ces dernière année. Etant considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps, il n'avait pas la possibilité de se montrer vulnérable ni faible devant les autres et Severus avait été le seul devant qui il avait pu être lui même. Et pas une seule fois il n'avait été jugé, pas une seule fois il n'avait vu de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Severus. Au contraire, il l'avait toujours soutenu, il l'avait toujours aidé.

Il releva ensuite la tête en entendant un petit rire s'élevait non loin de là où il était à genoux. Un rire glacial, qu'il reconnu sans mal, si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris de voir Voldemort devant lui. Sa robe de sorcier était intacte, son visage n'avait aucune blessure, pas une seule éraflure. Pendant que ses Mangemorts étaient partis au combat pour assassiner des étudiants, lui était tranquillement resté en retrait. Dumbledore savait qu'il devait combattre, qu'il devait se relever, qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait la force. Au moment où Voldemort brandit sa baguette, alors qu'il était encore sans force, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Quelqu'un venait de poser une main ferme dessus, pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout. Il releva la tête pour voir à qui cette main appartenait, mais avant qu'il puisse voir le visage de la personne en question, un flash l'aveugla, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans la main des Deauclaire.

Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il voyait bien qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et il sentit sans mal, la goutte de sueur perler sur son front puis le long de sa tempe. La vision de son avenir, et de celui de toutes les personnes qu'il avait vue, avait semblé plus que réelle. Archimède s'approcha de lui, récoltant les gouttes de sueur dans une petite flasque, qui portait déjà l'indication du nom du sorcier.

-C'est comme cela que je récolte les visions de tout le monde. Si la personne est physiquement devant Anya, c'est la personne elle même qui partage la vision avec elle. Sinon, si elle voit une simple photo ou une peinture, Anya est la seule à voir le futur de la personne. Ca a été le cas pour Harry Potter, et pour bien d'autres.

-Je suis désolée, lança alors Anya. Elle serrait sa poupée fort contre elle les visions où il y avait des blessés ou des morts étaient toujours les plus perturbantes pour elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est temps de te mettre au lit.

Sans broncher, elle alla s'installer sous ses couvertures, en gardant toujours sa poupée contre elle. Dumbledore se demanda comment une petite fille de 8 ans pouvait dormir sereinement après avoir vue une scène aussi atroce que celle qu'elle venait de voir. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'Archimède lui effaçait la mémoire pour qu'elle ne garde plus aucune souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait récupéré la vision dans sa fiole, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de garder quoi que ce soit en tête.

-Archimède ? demanda Dumbledore en sortant de la chambre de la fillette.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Albus, tu n'as pas de moyens de savoir si ce qu'elle t'a montré est vrai. Je vais te montrer plusieurs de ses visions, et tu verras qu'il n'y a pas de doutes possibles. Toutes les visions d'Anya se sont concrétisées dans notre réalité. Celles qui ne l'ont pas été…le seront dans un futur proche. C'est le cas pour la vision concernant Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anya t'as montré, j'irai voir ça plus tard. Mais crois-moi, tous les choix que tu seras amené à faire à partir de maintenant ont déjà été anticipé, et conduiront inéluctablement à ce que tu as vu dans la vision de ton futur qu'elle vient juste de te montrer.

-Alors, ce qu'elle nous montre est un destin auquel on ne peut pas échapper ? Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ?

-Non, répondit Archimède avec un petit sourire, alors qu'il ouvrait une autre porte, qui menait à son bureau. J'ai dit que tous les choix que tu allais faire allaient conduire à ce destin. Ca n'incluse pas les choix que les autres personnes feront. Il suffit d'une autre personne clairvoyante pour que toutes les cartes soient redistribuées.

-Je vois. C'est comme avec Sibylle et la Prophétie concernant Harry.

-Exactement. Si Anya avait existé à l'époque, elle aurait probablement pu montrer un futur heureux à James et Lily Potter. Mais Sybille Trelawney a fait cette Prophétie, grâce à son don de clairvoyance, et tout à changer pour eux, et pour nous tous. Tu as déjà dû toi même te poser la question à l'époque : est ce que c'est parce que Tu-Sais-Qui avait décidé d'assassiner les Potter que Sybille Trelawney l'as vue en vision ? Ou est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle a eu une vision sortie de son imagination, qu'un de ses partisans l'a entendue et l'a rapporté au Mage Noir qu'il a décidé de tuer les Potter ?

-C'est une question qui me hante chaque jour depuis ce terrible 31 octobre.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour Harry, ajouta Archimède en faisant apparaître sa pensine et en y déposant des gouttes translucides d'un flacon indiquant le nom « Harry James Potter ». Le futur que tu es sur le point de voir est immuable, à moins qu'une personne clairvoyante ne vienne redistribuer les cartes.

C'est sur ces derniers mots, et avec beaucoup d'incompréhension que Dumbledore plongea son visage dans la pensine, pour voir le fameux souvenir qui avait poussé son vieil ami à alerter le Ministère et surtout à voyager dans le temps avec Harry. Il s'attendait à tout désormais, mais même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que le futur puisse être aussi sombre et aussi violent.

oOo

C'est avec le goût désagréable du sang dans la bouche que Harry se réveilla un goût qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant. Les Mangemorts en herbe, parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient, l'avaient laissé là, au milieu du couloir, sur la pierre froide du sol pour qu'il reprenne conscience de lui même. Bien sûr il était seul, personne n'était passé dans cette partie reculée du château depuis le piège que Matthew lui avait tendu.

Matthew…

Harry se releva péniblement. Ses côtes étaient affreusement douloureuses, son genou droit était mal en point et il devait avoir de nombreux hématomes partout sur le corps mais il essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Matthew. Au début il ressentit énormément de haine pour le jeune homme, pour sa trahison et son manque de courage et puis peu à peu, à mesure qu'il avançait dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune, la colère d'Harry s'atténua.

Combien de familles de sorciers avaient été brisées par le retour de Voldemort ? Combien de personnes vivaient dans l'angoisse et la peur de disparaître ou de voir des proches disparaître ? Il pensa un instant à la sœur de Matthew. Sans savoir quel âge elle avait, ni à quoi elle ressemblait, il eut beaucoup de peine en pensant à elle, et en imaginaient les horreurs qu'elle devait endurer en étant prisonnière des Mangemorts. Aurait-il lui même agi comme le jeune Serdaigle qu'il avait eu une sœur retenue prisonnière ? Probablement.

Le problème ce n'était pas Matthew. Le problème c'était ses élèves Mangemorts, c'était Rogue leur Directeur de Maison et…c'était Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'école. Ils avaient tous leur part de responsabilité, alors que les autres, ceux comme lui, comme Matthew, souffraient.

Alors qu'il boitait péniblement en marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa le groupe de Professeurs et d'Aurors. Dumbledore avait encore sa cape de voyage, il venait probablement de rentrer d'un périple pour en apprendre plus sur les Horcruxes. C'est du moins ce que Harry pensa. Impossible pour lui de rebrousser chemin ou d'emprunter un autre couloir, il était obligé de passer devant eux.

L'espace d'un instant, d'une seconde, il pensait qu'il allait passer inaperçu, tous semblaient plongés dans de multiples discussions mais alors qu'il passait à côté d'eux, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Harry ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour s'adresser à lui avant autant de familiarité… Dumbledore.

Il se tourna, le vieux sorcier lui faisait face, comme tous les autres sorciers et sorcières présentes.

-Tout va bien ? Tu ne sembles pas au mieux de te forme.

-Ca va, souffla Harry en se tournant vers eux.

Mais il s'avait bien que personne n'était dupe. Vu son état, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pourtant, il avait déjà moins mal que quand il s'était relevé. A croire qu'il s'habituait à la douleur…il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications.

-Monsieur Potter…Mais enfin vous avez vu votre état ! lança McGonagall en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est ce que…

-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, dit simplement Harry.

-Tombé ? Dans l'escalier ? ajouta Davis en s'approchant à son tour. Vous n'arrivez plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre Monsieur Potter ?

-Une vieille farce de Peeves dans un couloir éloigné. Un moment d'inattention…et voilà.

Harry sentit le regard pénétrant de Dumbledore sur lui, comme celui de Rogue mais il arriva à garder son calme, voire même une forme de nonchalance.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à l'infirmerie ? proposa McGonagall en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Non, souffla simplement Harry.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre la salle Commune, dire à Ron et surtout à Hermione ce qui s'était passé, et aller se reposer. Il avait déjà parlé de ses doutes concernant Malefoy et sa possible condition de Mangemort, et il savait déjà que Dumbledore n'était pas ouvert la discussion. Ca ne servait à rien d'en reparler.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas simplement la vérité Monsieur Potter ? lança Davis.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la peine d'insister Monsieur Davis…

-Je suis responsable de la sécurité des élèves dans le château. Je veux être au courant de chaque incident qui se produit dans ces lieux.

L'Auror se tourna vers Harry, qui se sentait fatigué et las.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je ne suis pas tombé, que j'ai été trahi par quelqu'un que je pensais être un ami, que j'ai été attaqué dans un couloir par plusieurs élèves qui ne se cachent pas d'avoir reçu le Marque des Ténèbres ? Que vous avez des Mangemorts sous votre nez et que vous n'êtes même pas fichus de vous en rendre compte ? Qu'ils auraient pu me tuer mais qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait parce que Voldemort veut, je cite « se charger de moi lui même » ?

Harry s'était approché de l'Auror avec un regard noir plein de haine en disant tout ça. Davis avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise devant son discours, comme les autres professeurs.

-Comment ça, je…

L'Auror ne trouva pas ses mots.

-Ou peut-être, poursuivit-Harry, que vous voulez que je vous dise qu'ils étaient cagoulés et masqués, que je n'ai pas pu voir leur visage ? Qu'ils n'ont utilisé aucun sortilège pour m'atteindre pour que vous ne puissiez pas remonter jusqu'à eux ? Et qu'il est donc par conséquent inutile de lancer des recherches sur qui sont ces personnes, puisque je n'ai aucune preuve ?

Harry marqua une pause personne ne semblait vouloir réagir.

-Non ? Alors il vaut mieux que je vous dise que je suis tombé dans l'escalier. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Harry, dit finalement Dumbledore, si tu as été agressé dans l'enceinte de l'école…

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on me dise que je divague, que je me fais des idées ou bien encore que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance ! acheva Harry en regardant Severus.

Il plongea ensuite son regard de nouveau dans celui du Directeur.

-C'est un simple conflit entre élève. Ce n'est pas le premier. Il se réglera comme tous les autres…entre élèves.

-Si vous faites quoi que ce soit à un autre élève…, s'exclama Severus.

Avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, les murs et les fenêtres se mirent à trembler. Un souffle glacial traversa le couloir, faisant vaciller les flammes dans les torches attachées au mur. Severus s'arrêta net, en fronçant les sourcils, le regard toujours tourné vers Harry. Ce dernier se contenta de soutenir son regard, personne n'ajouta rien, aucun n'étant en mesure de véritablement expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, ni pourquoi l'air était devenu aussi lourd tout à coup.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ? demanda Harry en regardant seulement Dumbledore, sachant pertinemment que sa seule autorisation ferait taire tous les autres.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh…

-Non ! Ce sont des blessures superficielles, ça se guérira tout seul. J'ai juste envie de me reposer.

Dumbledore n'insista pas, après avoir évalué rapidement son état et les quelques bleus qu'il avait sur le visage.

-Très bien Harry, dans ce cas là, tu peux t'en aller.

Et sans un dernier mot, Harry s'éloigna, toujours en boitant légèrement. Les autres professeurs et Aurors prenant congés peu à peu à leur tour également.

-Severus ? demanda alors Dumbledore alors que tout le monde s'éloignait.

-Albus ?

-Avez-vous réussi à entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry pour voir ce qui s'était passé ?

-Je dois avouer que non…dit Severus entre ses dents. Depuis quand Potter a t-il développer des dons d'Occlumencie ? demanda ensuite le Maître des Potions en fronçant les sourcils.

-A ma connaissance, il n'a jamais réussi à développer de quelconque dons dans cette discipline, avoua Dumbledore dans un murmure, le regard inquiet, alors qu'il voyait Harry disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

oOo

En arrivant dans la Salle Commune, il vit le regard horrifié d'Hermione en voyant son état, et celui, perplexe de Ron. Heureusement, ses amis étaient les deux seuls encore présents dans la pièce, tout le monde était parti se coucher.

-Mon Dieu Harry, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry soupira, avant de se jeter dans l'un des canapés. Il était encore en colère, en colère contre Dumbledore et les Professeurs qui ne voyaient rien ou plutôt qui ne voulaient rien voir, en colère contre les Aurors qui ne faisaient pas leur travail correctement, en colère même contre ses amis qui n'avaient pas voulu le croire quand il avait parlé de ses doutes sur Malefoy. Et voilà, tout cela avait conduit à son agression cette nuit. Il ressentit alors une grande vague de tristesse, en pensant que la seule personne qu'il aurait cru en écoutant ses doutes, et qui l'aurait aidé à se défendre, Sirius, n'était plus de ce monde.

Il soupira à nouveau, ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre ses amis.

-Des élèves pas très contents de me voir dans le château.

Hermione passa sa baguette près de sa joue, et son plus gros hématome disparu presque instantanément. Harry lui sourit pour la remercier.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lança finalement Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Il y a des Mangemorts dans le château, avoua simplement Harry.

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux, mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, pour que Harry puisse poursuivre.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des Mangemorts bien sûr. Qu'ils aient la Marque ou non, ils ne sont pas vraiment des serviteurs de Voldemort, ils sont encore simplement étudiants ici. Mais ils sont autant Mangemort que nous nous sommes Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. On est peut-être pas des membres officiels, on n'est peut-être encore que des sorciers et des sorcières de premier cycle mais on se bat pour nos convictions…Et eux se battent pour les leurs.

-Et donc ils s'en sont pris à toi ici ? dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, dans un couloir. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient faire passer un message, pour que Dumbledore et les autres sachent qu'ils sont là.

-Et Dumbledore, tu lui en as parlé ?

-Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir en revenant. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va faire.

-Il ne va pas te laisser tout seul face à cette menace Harry, dit Hermione faiblement en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il sait ce que la Prophétie représente, et le danger que tu cours à chaque instant, même ici.

-Il ne m'a pas cru pour Malefoy…personne ne m'a cru d'ailleurs.

-Malefoy était là ? demanda Hermione songeuse.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient plusieurs mais ils étaient masqués, je n'ai pas vu leur visage.

Harry n'ajouta rien. Il savait bien que sans preuve, il ne pouvait pas accuser qui que ce soit.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils te soient tombés dessus à plusieurs alors que tu étais seul ? Personne n'est venu t'aider ?

-Non j'étais dans le couloir près du rempart sud, personne ne passe jamais par là-bas.

Ron eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas, tu bécotais une fille à l'abri des regards ?

Harry sourit faiblement à la blague de son ami, mais il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de se relever.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas Harry ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, fébrile, en voyant qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Matthew m'y a emmené, avoua finalement Harry.

Il hésita avant de poursuivre, jugeant dans un premier temps la réaction d'Hermione, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle s'était simplement relevée.

-Attends…Quoi ? Matthew ? Le Matthew d'Hermione ? Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il…

-Il a fait ça pour sauver sa sœur. Ou du moins, pour tenter de la sauver.

C'était Ron qui avait posé la question au sujet du Serdaigle, pourtant Harry n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'Hermione en lui répondant. C'est à elle surtout qu'il devait la vérité, c'est elle qui devait savoir, même s'il comprenait en grande partie pourquoi Matthew avait fait ça, la trahison n'en était pas moins douloureuse.

-Co…comment ça ?

Hermione eut du mal à articuler ces deux mois, Harry et Ron ne l'avaient jamais vu avec un regard aussi perdu. Harry se releva à son tour du canapé, pour s'approcher d'elle, mais elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Il m'a dit que les Mangemorts avaient enlevé sa petite sœur. Au début de l'année, il a été contacté par les élèves qui m'ont attaqué. Ils lui ont dit que s'il arrivait à m'amener à l'écart pour qu'ils me tombent dessus, ils en parleraient dehors pour que sa sœur soit relâchée.

-Non mais c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Ron en se relevant finalement lui aussi.

-Tu crois ? dit simplement Harry en se tournant vers son ami. Tu ne serais pas prêt à tout pour sauver Ginny si elle était retenue prisonnière ?

-Harry, jamais je ne te livrerais à qui que ce soit soit pour sauver un membre de ma famille…

-Je le sais Ron. Et tu ne le ferais pas, à la fois parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et qu'on est ami. Mais il y a beaucoup de gens dans ce château qui ne me connaissent pas, ou à peine, poursuivit Harry, cette fois en regardant Hermione. Et eux seraient prêts à le faire, non pas parce qu'ils sont mauvais, mais simplement parce qu'entre un étranger et leur proche, ils choisissent leur proche.

Ron n'ajouta rien, plus personne ne parlait de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter ?

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, souffla simplement Hermione. Non je…je ne peux pas le croire.

-Hermione…

-NON ! Matthew n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il est droit, intègre, il a des valeurs. Jamais il n'aurait mis ta vie en danger pour une simple promesse de potentiellement pouvoir revoir sa sœur. On ne sait pas ce que les Mangemorts vont faire.

-Tu ne le connais peut-être pas aussi bien que tu le pensais.

-Je te dis qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça Harry ! On a peut-être essayé de te tromper, peut-être que c'était un autre élève Mangemort sous Polynectar, peut-être qu'ils lui ont lancé un Impero…

-Je ne crois pas Hermione…

-QU'EST CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?!

Hermione était hors d'elle, tout son corps était en train de trembler, elle pleurait, probablement à la fois de tristesse et de colère. Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi faire, mais Harry était sûr que c'était bien Matthew qu'il avait eu en face de lui.

-Tu deviens irrationnelle Hermione. De toute façon, tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question directement quand tu le verras.

-Oui c'est ça. J'aurais simplement à lui poser la question…et mon monde s'écroulera simplement.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle s'éloigna pour disparaître dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles. Ron avait levé la main pour essayer de la retenir, mais elle était passée devant lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Il n'avait jamais parlé ave Hermione de sa relation avec Matthew, il ne savait pas qu'elle tenait à ce point à lui. A son tour, Ron pris congé pour aller se coucher. Harry resta un moment seul, dans la Salle Commune, perdu dans ses pensées. Exténué, les côtes encore un peu douloureuses, il s'effondra sur son lit sans passer par la salle de bain, et tomba directement dans les bras de Morphée. S'il avait pris le temps de se regarder dans un miroir, il n'y aurait pas vu le reflet d'un garçon maigrichon aux yeux émeraudes, mais celui d'un mage à la peau pâle et aux yeux flamboyants, un rictus dessiné au coin des lèvres.

De l'autre côté du château, au niveau des cachots, dans une autre Salle Commune, celle des Serpentard, un autre garçon ne trouva que difficilement le sommeil. Drago Malefoy était le dernier de sa maison à aller se coucher ce soir là. Comme tous les autres de sa « bande », si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça, il avait pris soin de cacher sa robe de sorcier et son masque de Mangemort dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Il n'avait que vaguement hésité à en être quand le plan de se servir d'un autre élève pour atteindre Potter était apparu. Longtemps il avait pensé que mettre une raclé au balafré lui procurerait énormément de joie et de soulagement. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Il n'avait pas été leader sur la petite séance de torture quand ils s'étaient tous servis de Potter comme d'un punching-ball. Non c'était Blaise Zabini qui avait géré le groupe, Drago avait seulement participé. Potter était pourtant son ennemi à lui depuis toujours, depuis le jour où ils avaient franchi les portes de l'Ecole pour la première fois. Oui c'était son ennemi, alors il l'avait frappé, une fois au visage, puis deux, puis une fois dans le flanc. A chaque nouveau coup il attendait la délivrance, cette joie qu'il avait longtemps attendu et qui ne venait pas. Qui ne vint jamais. Et maintenant qu'il allait se coucher, il ne ressentait qu'une chose, un poids énorme au fond de son cœur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Est ce que c'était ça, le poids de la culpabilité ?


	22. Souvenirs Enfouis

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX : SOUVENIRS ENFOUIS**

Le week-end suivant, le samedi soir, le trio et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor étaient en train de travailler studieusement dans la Bibliothèque quand le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition. Elle traversa plusieurs rangées, suivie du regard par presque tout le monde, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de Harry. Elle avait un regard à la fois sévère et inquiet et Harry compris aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle lui demanda de stopper son travail pour la suivre.

-Pour quoi faire ? demanda Harry.

-Le Ministre est là, accompagné de plusieurs Aurors et de certains membres de l'Ordre.

-Que veulent-ils ? questionna à son tour Hermione, qui avait tout de suite levée la tête de son livre.

-Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler, répondit McGonagall en scrutant la pièce bondée. Contentez-vous de me suivre Monsieur Potter.

-Très bien, répondit ce dernier en se levant tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Il n'avait pas la force de discuter l'ordre de sa Directrice de Maison.

-Bien que votre présence ne soit pas indispensable, vous devriez venir également, ajouta McGonagall à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

-Si leur présence n'est pas indispensable, ils n'ont qu'à rester ici, lança Harry.

Le trio ne s'était pas trop reparlé depuis les révélations de Harry suite à son agression. Harry savait que Hermione ne parlait plus à Matthew, ayant eu confirmation de ce qu'il avait fait, mais elle avait malgré tout gardé ses distances avec ses deux amis, se plongeant assidument dans le travail. Et Ron ne semblait toujours pas être convaincu de la présence de Mangemorts dans le château, ce qui avait eu le don de profondément agacer Harry.

-Ce serait mieux qu'ils viennent, trancha finalement la sorcière. Vous allez avoir besoin de soutien pour l'épreuve qui vous attend.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment à quoi elle faisait allusion mais elle n'ajouta rien. Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivirent en dehors de la Bibliothèque, sous le regarde intrigué des autres élèves. Ils pensèrent dans un premier temps qu'elle les mènerait à son bureau mais en réalité, ils prirent la direction opposée, jusqu'à se retrouver dans une partie du château que les trois amis ne connaissaient pas (probablement l'une des rares qu'ils n'aient pas encore visité). Au bout d'une bonne demie heure de marche, McGonagall ouvrit enfin une petite porte en bois massif et ils entrèrent dans une pièce anormalement baignée de lumière. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ni aucune torche ou aucun feu de cheminée, mais simplement un cercle d'environ trois mètres de diamètre, tracé au sol, au milieu de la pièce circulaire étrangement baignée d'une lumière argentée.

Au milieu de ce cercle, Harry pu voir qu'une chaise avait été placée, alors que du sol lumineux s'élevait d'étrange filaments, de la même couleur argentée que le sol, qui ressemblaient étrangement aux filaments que Dumbledore déposait au fond de sa pensine pour revoir ses souvenirs. Harry comprit aussitôt que ce dispositif avait été mis en place pour qu'on puisse s'introduire dans son esprit et faire partager ses souvenirs, alors qu'il avait clairement annoncé au Ministre et aux Aurors, qu'il ne donnait pas son accord pour cela.

Il s'arrêta net de marcher, et constata qu'il y avait pas mal de personnes présentes dans la pièce : les professeurs Rogue, Davenport, Flitwick, et bien sûr McGonagall, un groupe d'Aurors et de membres du Ministère parmi lesquels il reconnut Davis, Findsbery, Shacklebolt et bien sûr le nouveau Ministre. Il reconnu enfin certains membres de l'Ordre dont les parents de Ron, Lupin et Tonks.

À sa grande surprise, il remarqua également la présence de Monsieur Diggory, le père de Cédric. Il avait les traits tirés, et paraissait bien plus maigre que dans le souvenir que Harry en avait. Ils étaient tous en pleines conversations dans la salle, alors que d'autres étaient installés sur une sorte d'estrade en demi cercle qui avait été installée de l'autre côté de la pièce, tout le long d'un mur, face au cercle lumineux. C'était comme si, la personne qui allait s'installer sur la chaise au milieu du cercle lumineux – et Harry savait que ça ne pouvait être que lui – allait être donnée en spectacle devant toutes ces personnes assises face à lui. Davis remarqua enfin leur arrivée et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que font ils ici ces deux là ? demanda Davis à McGonagall, en montrant Ron et Hermione.

-Ils sont venus à ma demande. Est ce que vous avez un problème avec cela Monsieur Davis ?

L'Auror eut un petit rire mauvais.

-Pas le moins du monde. J'ignorais simplement que Potter avez besoin de gardes du corps, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-On n'est pas ses gardes du corps, on est ses amis ! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton de défi.

-Maman, Papa, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Ron en s'approchant de ses parents.

-Le Ministre nous a contacté pour nous dire qu'on devait se rendre à Poudlard avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-il.

-Parce que ceux qui combattent Vous-Savez-Qui méritent de savoir contre quoi ils luttent, avait répondu Davis après avoir entendu ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait parlé, d'une voix forte, et clairs, si bien que tout le monde avait arrêté de parler et l'écoutait. Et la personne la plus à même de nous fournir des informations, c'est vous Potter. Ce dispositif a été mis en place pour que les gens dans cette pièce puissent tous avoir accès à vos souvenirs.

-J'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais à Dumbledore. Les informations, vous les avez déjà. Ce que vous faites ici, c'est seulement perdre votre temps !

-Ce que vous nous avez dit ce n'est pas suffisant ! Le Ministère sait qu'Albus Dumbledore nous cache des choses, il disparaît à tout bout de champ, et fait ses enquêtes de son côté. On ne peut pas s'en tenir seulement à ce qu'il nous a dit. D'autant plus qu'il ne fait que répéter ce que vous lui avez dit, rien ne nous garantis que ce soit la pure vérité.

-Vous êtes en train de me traiter de menteur ?! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant furieux de Davis tandis que Ron faisait son possible pour le retenir.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Mais si vous avez toujours dit la vérité, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème.

-J'ai dit tout ce que je savais, et je n'ai jamais menti. Et si, j'ai un problème avec le fait que vous vous introduisiez dans mon esprit pour farfouiller comme bon vous semble.

-Ça suffit, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Est ce qu'on peut commencer ? s'impatienta Scrimgeour.

-Non vous ne pouvez pas, je ne vous en donne pas l'autorisation !

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie Monsieur le Ministre ?! s'écria Mr Diggory. Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrai voir ce qui s'est vraiment passé le soir où mon fils a été tué !

le Ministre n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry s'en chargea, fou de rage.

-CE QUI S'EST VRAIMENT PASSÉ VOUS LE SAVEZ. C'EST CE QUE J'AI RACONTÉ LE SOIR MÊME !

-Comment est ce que je peux savoir si c'est la vérité ? Il n'y a eu aucun témoin à part vous !

-Il n'y a eut aucun témoin parce que c'était le but ! Cédric a été assassiné par Peter Pettigrow sous les ordres de Voldemort ! Comment osez vous me traitez de menteur !? Alors que j'ai respecté la dernière volonté de Cédric, et que je vous ai ramené son corps !

-Je veux en avoir le cœur net, je veux le voir !

-Vous ne verrez rien du tout ! Si vous avez des questions, posez-les-moi directement ou adressez-vous à Dumbledore !

-Nous sommes déjà allé voir Dumbledore, il est d'accord avec nous et nous a donné notre accord pour que nous accédions à votre mémoire, dit simplement Scrimgeour. Il a finalement cédé face à la pression de l'opinion publique. J'ai ici une attestation signée de sa main qui le confirme, et que j'ai déjà montré aux professeurs de cette école.

Harry prit le fameux papier des mains du ministre et le lut. Visiblement, il disait vrai, Dumbledore avait donné son autorisation pour que cette mascarade ait lieu, même si Harry avait du mal à le croire. Résigné, il rendit le papier à l'Auror, prêt à se soumettre à ce qu'il voulait lui infliger.

-Harry tu ne devrais pas le faire, lança Hermione.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et Davis lui lança un regard noir mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir.

-C'est un Pentacle Pyclesonien ajouta-t-elle, en montrant le cercle de lumière, du nom du sorcier qui l'a inventé. Ce n'est pas comme une simple pensine, ça va te faire revivre tes souvenirs, en l'occurrence de mauvais souvenirs puisqu'ils veulent obtenir des informations sur Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu vas ressentir les mêmes sensations que tu avais eu à l'époque, la même peur, la même souffrance.

-Encore une fois Miss Granger, vous brillez par votre intelligence et vos connaissances, s'exclama Davis avec un rictus mauvais dessiné sur le visage. Peu de sorciers, encore moins de votre âge, connaissent l'existence et le fonctionnement de ce genre de pentacle. Mais je doute que Potter veuille aller à l'encontre de la décision du Directeur, n'est ce pas ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis fini par hocher la tête négativement.

-Parfait ! Que tout le monde se mette en place !

-Harry !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione ! Tu as bien vu comment cette fille et les autres élèves ont réagit quand ils ont appris que je refusais de coopérer. J'avais Dumbledore de mon côté, je ne m'en souciais pas. Mais s'ils apprennent que Dumbledore voulait que je le fasse, et que j'ai refusé encore une fois, ce sera pire. Et si Dumbledore veut que je coopère, c'est ce que je dois faire.

-Mais…

Il n'écouta pas ce qu'elle voulait ajouter et s'approcha de la chaise. Lupin, qui était resté à l'écart, s'approcha de lui et déposa une main sur son épaule en lui disant que tout se passerait bien, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un peu crispé. Tous les sorciers s'installèrent sur les sièges disposés en arc de cercle face à lui, sauf Davis et Rogue, qui avait retroussé ses manches.

-Bien, Mr. Potter. Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Le dispositif mit en place va nous permettre d'avoir accès a vos souvenirs. Toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce verront ces souvenirs, mais je suis le seul capable de choisir les souvenirs qui doivent être montrés et combien de temps. Le Professeur Rogue (ce dernier fit une moue de mépris presque imperceptible) restera également ici au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal, puisqu'il est également connu pour ses capacités d'Occlumens et de Legilimens, comme vous le savez déjà. Cette plume, poursuivit Davis en montrant une grande plume noire qui flottait en l'air près d'un énorme rouleau de parchemin, va nous permettre de garder une trace de ces souvenirs une fois que ce sera terminé car elle va absolument tout écrire. En effet, vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais, seul le propriétaire d'un souvenir peut choisir de l'extraire de son esprit pour le voir autant qu'il le souhaite grâce à une pensine. Le pentacle que nous avons tracé nous permet d'avoir accès à vos souvenirs, mais en aucun cas à les extraire de votre esprit. Tout est clair pour vous ?

-Comment est ce que ça fonctionne, exactement ?

-Et bien pour faire court, les filaments que vous voyez s'élever sont comme des coquilles vides. Vous allez vous asseoir sur cette chaise, et boire une potion qui me permettra de les « remplir » avec vos souvenirs, de façon éphémère, le temps que nous puissions les regarder. Un deuxième pentacle va alors se créer, au dessus de nos têtes et c'est quand ces filaments, qui s'élèvent petit à petit, vont l'atteindre que nous pourrons avoir accès à ce qu'il y a dans votre esprit. Dès que je décide de passer à un autre souvenir, le filament qui contient le précédent est détruit. Les souvenirs qui ont tendance à ressortir en premier sont les plus marquants, des moments où vous avez ressenti des choses très intenses, mais ce qui nous intéresse, ce sont vos souvenirs en relation avec Vous-Savez-Qui, et je reviendrai toujours vers ce genre de souvenirs. D'autres questions ?

-Non, grommela Harry.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez donc vous installer, et boire la totalité de cette fiole.

Il lui tendit une petite fiole à la couleur turquoise, et Harry s'exécuta sans broncher. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Dès qu'il eut terminé de boire la potion, à la substance étrangement épaisse et gluante, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il essaya de se détendre, en s'asseyant sur le siège. Les filaments argentés qui s'élevaient doucement commencèrent à filer dans les airs et la tête de Harry bascula en arrière, alors que d'étranges cordes apparurent au niveau de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, pour le maintenir assis.

-Davis ! s'écria Scrimgeour. Je veux que vous remontiez aux souvenirs les plus anciens en premier, pour qu'ils soient retranscris de façon chronologique.

-C'est vous qui décidez Mr. le Ministre !

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Harry entendit. Il se redressa légèrement, et de là où il était il pouvait distinguer seulement le visage de Davis, et juste derrière celui de Rogue. Les autres personnes présentes étaient plongées dans la pénombre. Le deuxième pentacle dont Davis avait parlé apparut au dessus de lui, ressemblant davantage à un écran de fumée qu'à un cercle baignait de lumière. Son premier souvenir commença à se matérialiser à l'intérieur de cet écran, faisant de Harry un spectateur extérieur comme les autres sorciers.

Le fait de se revoir à l'âge de 11 ans lui procura une sensation étrange le garçon qui se dressait devant lui semblait avoir disparu il y a bien longtemps. C'est la première image qui apparaissait devant lui, celle d'un Harry âgé de 11 ans, assis sur un sol dur et humide, dans une cabane au milieu de nulle part, le matin de son anniversaire. Il sut aussitôt pourquoi ce fut ce souvenir là qui apparût en premier, c'était le matin du jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier.

 _-Qui êtes vous?_

 _-Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. Tu sais déjà tout sur Poudlard n'est ce pas ?_

 _-Heu…non. Désolé._

 _-Ça alors ! Tu ne sais pas où tes parents ont appris tout ça ?_

 _-Tout ça ?_

 _-Tu es un sorcier Harry !_

 _-Je suis un quoi ?_

 _-Un sorcier ! Et tu deviendras sacrément doué, quand tu te seras un peu entraîné._

 _-Non, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas un sorcier !_

 _-Ah bon ? Réfléchis bien. Il ne s'est jamais passé de choses étranges que tu n'as jamais pu expliquer quand tu ressentais de la colère ou de la peur ?_

-Passez nous les détails Davis ! s'exclama le Ministre. Vous voyez bien que ce souvenir est antérieur à sa rentrée à Poudlard, il n'était pas encore entré en contact avec Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Je fais ce que je peux ! lança l'Auror un peu en colère. Il me faut un peu de temps pour réorganiser tout ça !

Le souvenir de son onzième anniversaire et de l'annonce de Hagrid s'évapora, cette fois il se retrouva dans la boutique de Ollivander, au moment où il prit sa baguette dans sa main pour la première fois. Des étincelles rouges et or apparurent, ce qui parut surprendre certains sorciers dans l'assistance.

 _-Ça c'est étrange._

 _-Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?_

 _-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue. Celle ci contient une plume provenant d'un Phénix qui a fournis une autre plume. C'est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous convienne alors que l'autre appartient à celui qui vous a fait cette cicatrice._

 _-Qui était ce ?_

 _-Personne ne prononce son nom ! La baguette choisi son porteur même si on en connaît pas toujours les raisons. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez accomplir de grandes choses. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a également fais de grandes choses, des choses terribles mais stupéfiantes !_

Harry eut la même impression de perplexité et de malaise en revoyant son souvenir avec Ollivander que la fois où il avait rencontré le vendeur de baguette. Il ne vit cependant pas le fait que le Ministre et d'autres sorciers furent particulièrement intéressés de savoir que la baguette de Harry et celle de Voldemort étaient jumelles, ce que Dumbledore avait visiblement omit de leur préciser. Le souvenir disparut à nouveau, pour laisser place à un trio se retrouvant en face de Miss Teigne, au deuxième étage, et courant pour lui échapper et ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard. Ron tentait d'ouvrir la porte, mais n'y arrivait pas.

 _-C'est fermé on est fichu !_

 _-Oh mais pousse toi de là ! Alohomora ! Vite, suivez-moi!_

 _Le trio s'engouffra dans la salle, ne sachant pas encore ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté._

-Miss Granger, vous maitrisiez le sortilège Alohomora dès le début de la première année alors qu'il n'est enseigné que plus tard au semestre suivant ? demanda Flitwick. C'est surprenant !

-Merci Professeur, répondit Hermione un peu gênée. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que cette fois là, elle avait enfreint le règlement en utilisant ce sortilège.

 _-Rusard est finalement parti, dit Hermione soulagée._

 _-Il a dû penser que la porte était verrouillée._

 _-Elle l'était !_

 _-Et on comprend pourquoi en voyant ça._

 _Touffu, légèrement endormi, ouvrit ses trois paires de yeux et se tourna l'air agressif vers le trio qui se mit à hurler._

Le souvenir changea à nouveau et cette fois, le trio arriva à la Cabane de Hagrid en pleine nuit, pour lui parler.

-Mais que faisiez-vous à cette heure ci dans le Parc ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall outrée.

-Heu…balbutia Hermione ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Ron se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je pense que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée si toutes nos infractions aux règlements ressortent !

- _Qu'est ce que vous faites ici à cette heure aussi tardive ! Rentrez immédiatement au château !_

 _-On est au courant pour la Pierre philosophale, s'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en cœur._

 _-Oh._

 _-Et on pense que Rogue va essayer de la voler !_

-Oh merde, dit Ron en voyant que Rogue se tournait vers eux, leur lançant un regard noir.

-Je crois qu'il n'a jamais su qu'on l'avait soupçonné, dit Hermione gênée.

-Il va nous en faire baver au prochain cours.

 _-Rogue ne va pas voler la pierre, c'est est un des professeurs qui la protègent !_

 _-Il y a des professeurs qui protègent la Pierre ?_

 _-Oui c'est logique, dit Hermione. Il n'y a pas que Touffu. Le Professeur Dumbledore a probablement installé des sortilèges aussi._

 _-Une perte de temps selon moi parce que ne sait comment passer devant Touffu sauf moi et…et Dumbledore. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça._

Harry ressentit alors un frisson parcourir tout son corps, et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Pendant le souvenir suivant, il se vit dans la forêt interdite, en face d'une silhouette encapuchonnée, celle – il le savait maintenant – de Voldemort en train de boire du sang de Licorne. Il entendit à peine, comme la première fois, Malefoy partir en courant, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ce qu'il restait du Mage Noir, incapable de bouger. Dans la salle, les sorciers laissèrent échapper leur surprise car peu d'entre eux avez vu le visage de Voldemort avant qu'il ne réussisse à se régénérer. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui, Harry ressentit une brûlure à sa cicatrice puis trébucha mais Firenze fit son apparition, en le faisant fuir.

 _-Tout va bien Harry Potter, tu n'as rien à craindre._

 _-Qu'est ce que c'était ?_

 _-Un être abominable. Boire du sang de Licorne permet à un sorcier de survivre, même s'il est sur le point de mourir mais le prix à payer est très cher car on a tué un être Pur. Dès que les lèvres touchent le sang, on continue de survivre mais c'est une vie maudite qui nous attend._

 _-Mais qui voudrait survivre à ce prix là ?_

 _-Aucun nom ne te vient en tête ?_

 _-Voldemort !_

 _-Sais tu ce qui se cache actuellement dans le château, Harry Potter ?_

 _-La Pierre Philosophale !_

Le souvenir d'après, le trio courait dans les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre dans la salle de classe du Professeur McGonagall.

 _-On doit voit le Professeur Dumbledore, tout de suite !_

 _-Mais le Professeur Dumbledore est absent, il vient de partir pour Londres régler une affaire urgente._

 _-Mais, c'est important. C'est à propos de la Pierre Philosophale._

 _-Qui vous a parlé de…_

 _-Quelqu'un va essayer de la voler !_

 _-Je ne sais pas comment vous avez appris son existence mais la Pierre est très bien gardée. Maintenant retournez à vos occupations, en silence._

 _Totalement désemparés, le Trio sortit de la salle et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rogue._

 _-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici alors qu'il fait un temps magnifique dehors ?_

 _-Nous…nous…en fait nous…_

 _-Faites attention. À vous voir comme ça, on pourrait penser que vous préparez un mauvais coup !_

 _-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant !?_

 _-On va descendre par la trappe, et on va le faire cette nuit !_

Les souvenirs des épreuves que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient dû affronter passèrent rapidement, Davis ne prenant pas la peine de s'y intéresser plus que cela maintenant qu'il maitrisait plus l'intrusion dans les souvenirs. Harry pensa alors que Dumbledore avait dû faire un rapport au ministère sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, et le souvenir débuta directement quand Harry se retrouva devant Quirell.

 _-Vous…mais…C'est impossible._

 _-Et pourtant Potter, je suis bien là devant vous._

 _-Mais Rogue, il…_

 _-Ah oui, le Professeur Rogue. Difficile de ne pas le soupçonner alors qu'il est toujours près à fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris. Et j'ai crû comprendre qu'il avait une animosité particulière envers vous._

 _-Mais pendant le match de Quidditch, il a essayé de me tuer._

 _-Non pas du tout c'était moi. Et j'aurais réussi ma tâche, si Rogue ne m'avait pas gêné en se levant au moment où sa cape prenait feu, et ce, même s'il marmonnait des formules pour vous sauver._

 _-Pendant le match, Rogue a essayé de me sauver la vie ?_

 _-Oui, et encore une fois vous vous en êtes sorti ! Comme le soir d'Halloween._

 _-C'est vous qui avez fais entré le Troll dans le château !_

 _-C'est exact ! Je comptais profiter de la confusion pour m'emparer de la Pierre. Malheureusement, Rogue me soupçonnait déjà et il m'a devancé en arrivant au deuxième étage. Après cela, il a fait attention à mes moindres faits et gestes, me laissant rarement seul. Mais je ne suis jamais seul ! Bien poursuivons. Ce miroir montre ce que la personne désire le plus, et ce que je désire le plus c'est la Pierre. Mais comment faire !_

 _-Sers toi de l'enfant !_

C'était la voix de Voldemort qui venait de retentir, ce qui glaça le sang de la plupart des sorciers présent dans la pièce. Harry lui, commença à avoir mal au front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, mais Davis resta sur le même souvenir, bien trop intéressé. Harry se revit alors comme cette nuit là, devant le miroir du Rised, son reflet mettant la Pierre dans sa poche et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _-Que voyez vous Potter ?_

 _-Je…vois Dumbledore en train de me féliciter. Gryffondor a remporté la Coupe !_

 _-Il ment ! Laisse moi lui parler !_

 _Quirell enleva le bandeau qui le recouvrait le crâne, laissant apparaître le visage de Voldemort à l'arrière de sa tête._

-Quelle horreur, lança une sorcière du Ministère !

-Comment cela a-t-il pu nous échapper ?! ajouta un autre.

Mrs Weasley commença à se sentir mal, et son mari passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui et la réconforter.

 _-Toi et moi nous ne sommes pas très différents Harry. Il n'y a pas de bien et de mal, seulement ceux qui ont le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Pense à ce que nous pourrions accomplir tous les deux. N'aimerais-tu pas revoir tes parents ?_

Les visages de James et Lily étaient apparus dans le miroir, alors que dans la salle, de nombreux sorciers étaient atterrés ! Mrs Weasley se plaqua la main sur la bouche, horrifiée de voir un Voldemort a moitié mort mais toujours aussi cruel, proposer à un jeune garçon de 11 ans de ramener ses parents à la vie pour obtenir son aide.

 _-Alors donne moi la Pierre !_

 _-Vous mentez ! s'écria le jeune Harry avant de tenter de s'enfuir._

 _-TUE LE !_

 _Quirell se jeta sur Harry, en l'attrapant à la gorge et le Harry assis sur la chaise sentit cette étreinte se refermer sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer. Heureusement, la sensation ne dura qu'un instant, puisque Quirell avait du le lâcher tout de suite après l'avoir attrapé, brûlé par la protection que sa mère lui avait donnée. Le corps du sorcier tomba en cendres sur le sol, devant un Harry heureux de tenir la Pierre Philosophale dans la main mais épuisé. Il se retourna cependant et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce qui restait de Voldemort, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol._

L'instant d'après, Harry se trouvait dans un couloir, en entendant une voix lui glacer le sang.

 _-Vous avez entendu ?_

 _-Non, entendu quoi ?_

 _-Quelqu'un va être tué !_

 _-Tué ?_

 _-Harry, ne cours pas si vite ! Attends-nous !_

Le trio se retrouva au milieu d'un couloir inondé, en face d'une Miss Teigne pétrifiée. La suite ne parût pas intéressante pour Davis et le souvenir rechangea pour montrer le trio montant des escaliers.

 _-Je trouve ça bizarre, dit Hermione. Tu entends une voix, que personne d'autre ne peut entendre. Et la on trouve Miss Teigne pétrifiée. Je trouve ça vraiment bizarre…_

 _-Tu crois que j'aurais dû dire la vérité ? À Dumbledore et aux autres professeurs ?_

 _-T'es dingue, s'exclama Ron !_

 _-Non Harry. Entendre des voix c'est mauvais signe, même chez les sorciers !_

Installé sur sa chaise, Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête. La sensation que lui procurait cette intrusion était étrange, il était conscient des souvenirs qu'il revivait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre Davis. Il y avait pourtant des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas révéler, comme le fait que le Trio avait préparé su Polynectar en cachette, pour prendre l'apparence d'élèves de Serpentard et ainsi pouvoir interroger Malefoy. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Dumbledore avait dû être le seul à le découvrir, et n'en avait probablement jamais parlé aux autres professeurs. Il imagina ensuite la colère que Rogue pouvait avoir s'il l'apprenait, et se dit que Ron et Hermione devaient également être anxieux à l'idée que ça se sache. Par chance, il importait peu à Davis et également au Ministre de savoir combien de temps ils avaient mené leur enquête sur la Chambre des Secrets et sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

Le souvenir suivant passa donc directement à la visite de Ron et Harry chez Hagrid, le soir où Dumbledore fut relevé de ses fonctions de directeur. Encore une fois, les sorciers ne cachèrent pas leur indignation, en voyant Lucius Malefoy annoncer sa mise à pied à Dumbledore. Et Harry fut surpris de voir également de la colère, voire même de la haine dans le regard de Rogue, alors qu'il avait toujours imaginé qu'il était très ami avec le père de Drago. Davis fit un nouveau bon dans le temps, et cette fois, ce fut le souvenir de Ron et Harry en face d'Aragog qui apparut. Hermione sentit Ron se raidir, et cette fois elle fut contente d'être présente, car elle avait toujours voulu voir ce que les garçons avaient vécu cette nuit là.

 _-C'est vous qui avez tué une élève il y a cinquante ans ?_

 _-Non ! La fille a été tuée dans les toilettes, et moi je ne quittais jamais le placard où Hagrid m'avait mise. La créature qui a fait ça est une créature très ancienne qui est née dans le château. Moi, c'est un voyageur qui m'a donné à Hagrid, et il m'a ramené pour s'occuper de moi._

 _-Est ce que vous savez quel genre de créature c'est ?_

 _-Nous ne prononçons jamais son nom ! C'est une créature qui nous terrifient, nous, les araignées, particulièrement !_

-Poursuivez Davis, lança le Ministre ! Je veux savoir comment ils ont fait pour savoir où était l'entrée de la Chambre ! Et comment Potter s'en est sortit !

-On vous l'a déjà dit comment on avait fait ! protesta Ron.

Son père lui lança alors un regard noir, visiblement il n'appréciait pas le ton que son propre fils employait avec le Ministre.

-Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux !

-Et pour ce qui est arrivé à mon fils alors ?

-Patience Mr Diggory, Patience ! Vous voyez bien que ces souvenirs remontent à bien avant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers !

 _-Le Basilic ! C'est ça s'écria Harry, un bout de parchemin dans les mains ! L'une des créatures les plus mortelles est le Basilic ! C'est un serpent géant, qui peut vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, et qui peut tuer d'un seul regard. C'est pour ça que j'entendais ces voix, c'était le Basilic qui parlait, mais je suis le seul à parler Fourchelang ! Il ne supporte pas le cri des coqs, tous les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués ! Les araignées s'enfuient devant lui ! Ça colle parfaitement !_

 _-Mais personne n'est mort, alors qu'il peut tuer d'un simple regard !_

 _-Personne ne l'a regardé directement. Colin a vu le Basilic à travers l'objectif de son appareil photo. Justin a dû le voir à travers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, c'est Nick qui a été touché mais c'est un fantôme, il ne peut pas mourir une deuxième fois. Et Hermione avait un miroir dans les mains, elle avait tout découvert et a dû s'en servir à un angle entre deux couloirs._

 _-Mais comment il se déplace ce serpent géant ? Personne ne l'a vu !_

 _-Hermione a aussi répondu à cette question._

 _-Les tuyaux ? Il utilise la plomberie qui est dans les murs !_

 _-La fille qui est morte dans les toilettes il y a cinquante ans, quand la chambre a été ouverte la première fois. Et si elle y était toujours ?_

 _-Mimi Geignarde !_

 _-Tous les élèves doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leur dortoir, les professeurs sont attendus dans les couloirs du premier étage._

 _C'était la voix de McGonagall qui venait de retentir dans tout le château. Violant une fois de plus une règle de l'école, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers le premier étage pour y découvrir que Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée._

-Vous n'écoutez donc jamais rien de ce qu'on vous dit ? s'exclama le professeur McGonagall.

-Désolé professeur, mais de toute façon il fallait bien qu'on trouve un professeur à qui parler de tout ce qu'on avait découvert. On ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, tranquillement dans notre dortoir.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu apparaître dans mon bureau pour me prévenir, lança-t-elle.

-Ni moi, ajouta Flitwick.

-Oui puisqu'on était allé voir directement Lockhart, admit Ron en baissant la tête.

 _-Lockhart est peut-être nul, mais il va essayer de trouver la Chambre des Secrets. Il faut qu'on lui dise ce qu'on a découvert !_

-Ah vous voyez ! dit Ron.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes allé vers lui, s'empressa d'ajouta Hermione ! Il n'y avait pas plus incompétent !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais à l'époque !

 _-Vous prenez la fuite ? Après tout ce que vous avez écris dans vos livres !_

 _-Mais enfin mon garçon, réfléchissez un peu ! Mes livres se seraient moitié moins bien vendus si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avait fait tout ça !_

Encore une fois l'assistance parût outrée ! Lockhart était autrefois un sorcier très populaire, et beaucoup n'avait pas compris comment il avait fini par perdre la tête et se retrouver à St Mangouste. Apparemment, la plupart des sorciers ne savaient pas que c'était un imposteur qui s'était attribué les mérites de ce que d'autres avaient fait pour se faire de l'argent.

 _-Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Vous vous êtes attribués les mérites de ce que d'autres sorciers ont fait !_

 _-Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous savez faire convenablement ?_

 _-Oui ! Puisque tu le demandes, je réussis très bien les sortilèges d'amnésie. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon les sorciers auraient porté plainte et je n'aurais plus vendu aucun livre. A propos, je vais être dans l'obligation de vous infligez le même sort !_

 _-Je ne vous conseille même pas d'essayer !_

-Davis ! On n'a pas toute la soirée !

Ce dernier changea à nouveau de souvenir, sur demande du Ministre, et cette fois Harry se retrouva en face de Tom Jedusor.

 _-Dis moi Harry, comment as-tu fais pour survivre ? Comment se fait-il, qu'un bébé s'en soit sorti avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort ont été presque anéantis ?_

 _-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire !? Voldemort a vécu après vous !_

 _-Voldemort est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir._

Apprendre que Voldemort avait été un séduisant jeune élève de Poudlard venait d'en choquer plus d'un dans l'assistance.

 _-Tu croyais que j'allais garder le nom infâme que m'a donné mon moldu de père !? Non ! Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, un nom que tout le monde aurait peur de prononcer une fois que je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !_

 _-Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde !_

 _-Dumbledore a été chassé de Poudlard et cela par mon simple esprit !_

 _-Il sera toujours présent tant qu'il y aura au moins une personne pour lui rester fidèle !_

Le chant de Fumseck inonda la pièce, comme il l'avait fait dans la Chambre des Secrets, et encore une fois, Harry ressentit une incroyable sensation de bien être et de plénitude. Cette sensation dura cependant un court instant, sa cicatrice le faisant souffrir de plus en plus. Il commençait à se tordre sur sa chaise, en essayant de desserrer ses liens.

 _-Utiliser le Fourchelang ne te servira à rien, il n'obéit qu'à l'Hériter de Serpentard !_

 _Le Basilic venait de sortir de la bouche de la statue de Serpentard, en plongeant directement sur un Harry de 12 ans déjà mal en point._

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! ne put s'empêcher de lancer un Auror.

-C'est donc à cela que ressemble un Basilic.

-J'ai rarement vu une créature aussi monstrueuse.

Ron et Hermione aussi étaient sous le choc. Harry leur avait raconté sa bataille contre le serpent géant, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer quelque chose d'aussi atroce. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient également très pales, voyant pour la première fois dans quel état était leur fille quand elle avait été emmenée, une vision très pénible pour eux.

 _Harry finit par transpercer le serpent avec l'épée de Gryffondor, avant de se faire transpercer à son tour le bras par l'un des crochets du Basilic. Sur le point de s'effondrer, et avec ses dernières forces, il embrocha le journal de Jedusor avec, faisant disparaître le souvenir à jamais, et libérant Ginny de son emprise._

Le souvenir changea à nouveau, et cette fois, sans s'y attendre, il passa à la soirée glacée dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de leur troisième rentrée, au moment où le Détraqueur était rentré dans leur compartiment et s'en était pris à Harry. Ce dernier se crispa sur sa chaise, en ayant du mal à respirer.

-Dépêchez vous de changer de souvenir Davis, vous voyez bien que Potter est sur le point de perdre connaissance !

L'Auror s'exécuta, tant bien que mal. Visiblement, le changement pour chaque nouveau souvenir lui demandait beaucoup d'énergies et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue.

 _-Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _-Il était leur ami, et il les a trahi. IL ÉTAIT LEUR AMI ! J'espère qu'il me retrouvera, parce que quand ça arrivera, je le tuerai._

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent sans doute les seuls à comprendre instantanément que le Harry dans le souvenir faisait allusion à Sirius Black. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le Ministre et plusieurs autres sorciers se tournèrent vers eux.

-De qui parle-t-il ? Qui menace-t-il de mort ainsi ?

-Il parle de Sirius, dit Ron.

-De Sirius Black ? répéta le Ministre.

-C'était bien avant de le connaître. À ce moment là, Harry venait d'apprendre à tord que Sirius était un ami de ses parents et que c'était lui qui les avait trahis, en informant Vous-Savez-Qui de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés. On a appris plus tard que l'ami qui les avait trahis n'était pas Sirius mais Peter Pettigrow.

-Mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé, dit une sorcière du ministère.

-On n'a pas besoin d'apporter de preuves. On le sait c'est tout, ajouta Hermione sur un ton agacé.

Harry commençait à se sentir très mal, il se crispa à nouveau sur sa chaise et commença même à saigner du nez. Rogue s'approcha de lui et d'un coup de baguette magique, il arrêta le saignement. Harry se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux, mais il avait toujours très mal au crâne.

-On n'en a pas encore fini avec vous Potter, lui dit Rogue sur un ton de mépris.

-Changez de souvenir Davis, et faites un bon d'une année. Potter n'a été en aucun lien avec le mage noir lors de sa troisième année.

Rogue se tourna vers le Ministre, furieux.

-Mais vous pourriez apprendre ce qui s'est passé lors de l'évasion de Black. Potter est impliqué j'en suis certain. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer cette opportunité.

-C'est à moi de décider quelles opportunités je décide de laisser passer ou non Professeur Rogue. Potter est presque à bout, on ne sait pas combien de temps il va tenir encore. Je dois absolument voir ce qui s'est passé lors de la résurrection de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Passez directement au soir de la troisième tâche Davis.

Le souvenir changea une énième fois, cette fois Harry se retrouvait dans le labyrinthe, face à la coupe, aux côtés de son défunt camarade.

-Cédric !

Le père du jeune Poufsouffle s'effondra devant l'image de son fils, ne détournant cependant pas les yeux pour ne rien manquer du souvenir qu'il avait tant voulu revoir.

 _-Vas y prend la coupe Harry, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé tout à l'heure je ne serai pas là._

 _-Tu la mérites tout autant que moi, tu m'as aidé contre Krum._

 _-On a qu'à la prendre en même temps, Poudlard sera gagnant puisqu'on sera à égalité._

 _-D'accord !_

 _-À 3. 1…2…3_

L'environnement du souvenir changea mais Davis n'y était pour rien, Harry et Cédric venait de prendre le Portoloin, et le Harry assit sur la chaise savait que le moment fatidique allait arriver.

 _-Tue l'autre garçon !_

 _-Cédric ! Non !_

 _Un éclair vert apparut, puis ce fut le corps inerte de Cédric et ensuite Harry ferma les yeux, le crane transpercé par une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie._

Le Harry assit sur la chaise hurla de douleur, la même douleur venait de s'abattre sur lui. Le reste du souvenir, il ne le vit qu'à moitié car la douleur devenait insupportable. Il vit Pettigrow lui prendre son sang pour le rituel, Voldemort réapparaître devant lui et pouvant enfin le toucher, et l'appel qu'il avait lancé à ses serviteurs. Dans la salle, il ne pouvait voir les visages de personne d'autre à part Davis et Rogue, qui eurent, à la grande surprise de Harry concernant Rogue, un regard plein de dégout et de colère au moment de l'apparition des Mangemorts dans le cimetière. Harry se dit qu'encore une fois, Rogue jouait son rôle à merveille, laissant croire qu'il n'appartenait plus au cercle des serviteurs de Voldemort. Il entendit des exclamations de surprise, d'indignation et aussi de peur.

Au moment du Priori Incantatum, il entendit des sanglots, il se dit que c'était sûrement ceux de Monsieur Diggory, devant l'image fantomatique de son fils. Quand ses parents apparurent à leur tour, pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, Harry ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il revit sa mère lui donner les dernières consignes pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, Cédric lui demandant de ramener son corps à son père et puis plus rien ensuite jusqu'à la réapparition à l'entrée du labyrinthe.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Davis change enfin de souvenir. Harry revoyait la disparition de Sirius, son corps passant de l'autre côté de l'Arche, lui fou de rage courant après Bellatrix Lestrange, l'impossibilité de la tuer, son face à face de nouveau avec Voldemort, et le duel titanesque entre ce dernier et Dumbledore, alors que Harry, totalement impuissant, avait dû se mettre à l'abri sur les ordres du directeur. À la fin du souvenir, Harry se crispa à nouveau sur sa chaise, et cracha du sang. McGonagall descendit de l'estrade pour venir se mettre entre lui et Davis.

-Vous avez vu tout ce que vous vouliez voir, ce souvenir remonte à Juin dernier. Potter n'a plus été en contact avec Vous-savez-qui depuis.

-C'est peut-être vrai dit le Ministre en s'avançant à son tour, mais il y a encore quelque chose que l'on doit voir.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, s'exclama McGonagall en se tournant vers lui. Vous voyez bien dans quel état il est, il ne peut pas en supporter davantage.

-Plusieurs Aurors m'ont informé que Potter s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore fin Septembre et qu'il y était resté un moment. Je suis sûr que cet entretien a un rapport avec Vous-savez-qui, je veux savoir ce qui s'est dit ce soir là.

-Ca ne fait pas parti des souvenirs auquel vous pouvez avoir accès, dit Rogue furieux. C'était une conversation privée entre Albus et Potter.

Visiblement, il doutait sur le fait que le directeur ait donné son autorisation pour une intrusion dans un tel souvenir. Suite à la nomination de Scrimgeour, Dumbledore avait fait part de ses doutes à l'Ordre et avaient demandé aux membres d'être discrets sur leurs activités, et prudents concernant les informations qu'ils divulguaient au Ministère.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire Professeur Rogue. Davis, veuillez poursuivre !

Pour l'ultime fois, le souvenir changea, et cette fois Harry se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur.

 _-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette pendant ces séances Harry. Et non, je ne vais pas t'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges sans baguette. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme cela Harry, mais tu as beaucoup trop de retard en matière de connaissance magique sur Voldemort, un retard que tu n'arriveras pas à combler. Aucun sortilège que je pourrai t'enseigner en plus de ceux que t'enseignent tes professeurs ne te serait vraiment utile, ce serait une perte de temps, et le temps est comme tu le sais déjà, une chose précieuse._

 _-Alors, qu'allons nous…_

 _-Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces séances ?_

 _Dumbledore s'était levé pour se rapprocher de Harry._

Le souvenir de ce dernier allait tout révéler au Ministre et aux membres du Ministère : les soupçons du directeur à propos de Voldemort et de sa création d'Horcruxes, son intime conviction que la prophétie est vraie, ses futures absences répétées dans le château, absolument tout. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, il ne voulait pas dévoiler tout cela, mais il avait beau essayé de lutter, ses souvenirs défilaient devant lui. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, rien de tout ça n'arriva. Au lieu de poursuivre sa discussion avec Harry, le Dumbledore du souvenir se tourna vers Davis. Visiblement, le directeur n'avait pas menti à Harry en annonçant que personne ne pourrait obtenir d'informations sur leurs entretiens, pas même en entrant dans son esprit.

 _-Je suis navré, annonça le Dumbledore du souvenir, mais cette conversation est privée !_

Un éclair illumina la pièce, et l'instant d'après, Davis se retrouva à terre, propulsé à plusieurs mètres de là. L'image du souvenir disparut, tout comme le deuxième pentacle qui s'était créé. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrevoir le véritable Albus Dumbledore dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait un regard assassin.


	23. Le Coeur a Ses Raisons

**CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS : LE CŒUR A SES RAISONS**

-RUFUS ! Que signifie cette mascarade ? s'écria Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

L'intéressé resta sans rien dire, visiblement déconcerté par l'entrée du directeur. Quand ce dernier vit l'état d'épuisement dans lequel était Harry, il s'empressa de le libérer d'un simple coup de baguette, des liens qui le maintenait assis et il l'aida à s'assoir par terre. Hermione et Ron s'étaient déjà précipités vers eux, l'air inquiet en voyant Harry, suivis de près par les Weasley et Remus. Puisque le Ministre ne semblait pas décidé à répondre à Dumbledore, c'est McGonagall qui prit la parole.

-Albus, le Ministre et Mr. Davis nous ont affirmé qu'ils avaient obtenu votre autorisation pour cela…

-Quelle autorisation ? Je n'ai jamais donné mon consentement pour qu'une telle chose se produise !

-Mais… ajouta Severus. Il avait le papier sur lui, signé de votre main.

D'un autre coup de baguette, Dumbledore fit sortir le papier de la poche de Davis et l'attrapa au vol. Il le lut rapidement et le déchira en deux devant l'assistance, qui parut surprise puis scandalisée.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si surpris ? demanda discrètement Ron à l'intention d'Hermione.

-N'importe quel papier signé par un sorcier est un contrat magique via lequel la personne s'engage à respecter son engagement ou à donner une autorisation à quelqu'un. Si c'est un papier authentique, véritablement signé de la main d'un sorcier, il ne peut pas être détruit. Si c'est un faux, que quelqu'un a imité une signature ou usurpé l'identité d'un autre sorcier, le contrat n'est pas valable et le papier peut-être détruit. En déchirant le parchemin de Davis, Dumbledore prouve qu'il ne l'a jamais signé et donc qu'il n'a jamais donné son autorisation. Mais enfin comment peux-tu ignorer une chose pareille alors que tu es né dans une famille de sorciers ?

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Mr Davis ? Comment avez-vous osé imiter la signature d'Albus ? s'indigna McGonagall.

-Je n'ai fais que suivre les ordres, répondit l'intéressé.

-Et les ordres de qui je vous prie ?

-Les miens, répondit le Ministre. Et j'ai eu raison de les donner, mes soupçons étaient fondés. L'interdiction d'accès au dernier souvenir de Potter montre bien que vous avez des choses à cacher Dumbledore.

-C'est mon droit de ne pas divulguer certaines informations si j'estime qu'elles ne sont pas pertinentes, ou pas encore vérifiées ! Des pistes de travail, j'en ai eu des centaines depuis un an et demi, je ne pense pas que le Ministère aurait apprécié que je le tienne informé de chacune de mes idées, avant de lui dire finalement que c'était une piste erronée que l'on ne pouvait pas exploiter.

-Cela ne vous pose pourtant pas de souci d'en discuter avec Potter.

-Harry n'a pas une multitude de sorciers sous ses ordres qui sont près à obéir à la moindre mission qui leur serait confiée, grogna Dumbledore en examinant toujours Harry avec attention. Et j'estime que, de part sa condition, il a le droit d'être mis au fait de certaines choses avant les autres.

-Et moi j'estime que les sorciers doivent être au courant de ce qui se passe réellement, et du lien qui unit ce garçon au sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps, dit Scrimgeour sur un ton calme, nullement impressionné par la colère de Dumbledore.

-Cela ne vous donnait pas l'autorisation d'entrer dans son esprit sans autorisation. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le calvaire que vous venez de lui faire vivre, ni des séquelles qu'il pourra garder.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous donne le droit ou pas de donner une telle autorisation. Potter n'est pas l'un de vos parents, vous n'êtes pas son tuteur légal.

-Et sous prétexte que ses parents et le dernier tuteur appartenant au monde de la magie qu'il avait sont morts, on devrait pouvoir disposer de lui comme bon nous semble ?

-Si c'est pour le bien de toute la société des sorciers, oui ! Et c'est mon devoir de prendre cette décision !

-Pas tant que vous serez dans cette école.

-Parfait. Potter n'y restera pas éternellement de toute façon.

-En attendant, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux, lança cette fois Dumbledore en se relevant. Son regard lançait des éclairs. Et ne vous attendez pas à ce que votre façon de faire reste sans conséquence Rufus.

-Libre à vous d'engager des procédures si vous en avez le temps, et l'énergie. Quant à moi, j'estime avoir agit pour le bien du Monde Magique. Inutile de me montrer le chemin, je connais la sortie.

Le Ministre disparut, après avoir pris soin de récupérer le parchemin sur lequel était retranscrit tous les souvenirs de Harry, suivi par les membres du Ministère et les Aurors qui n'étaient pas en poste à Poudlard. Davis quitta la salle également, visiblement il allait encore rester un moment dans le château, sous les ordres du Ministre. Dumbledore donna ensuite des instructions aux membres de l'Ordre, qui quittèrent à leur tour les lieux pour leurs missions respectives. Il se pencha ensuite vers Harry, qui était resté le regard perdu depuis que Dumbledore l'avait fais asseoir par terre.

-Harry ? Harry regarde moi.

-Oh Harry, pauvre chéri, lança Mrs Weasley.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas revenir à lui. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent un peu plus, désemparés devant l'état de leur ami.

-Albus, je suis désolé, annonça enfin Severus. J'étais persuadé que l'autorisation était authentique, que vous aviez donné votre accord et…

-Vous avez participé à cette absurdité, lança Dumbledore furieux en se tournant vers lui.

-Davis m'a demandé de l'assister pour maintenir Potter conscient. Si j'avais su…

-Dans ce cas il était de votre responsabilité de veiller à ce qu'il n'aille pas trop loin.

-Comprenez-moi. Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de la décision du Ministre en pensant qu'il avait votre feu vert.

-Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses Severus. Car vous n'en avez aucune ! Il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais vous n'auriez accepté de suivre aveuglement un ordre comme cela sans m'en avertir. Votre haine pour Harry…Non ! Votre haine persistante pour son défunt père vous aveugle.

Severus allait ajouter autre chose mais Dumbledore ne le laissa pas faire. Il se tourna vers McGonagall, le regard grave.

-Minerva, veuillez conduire Harry à l'infirmerie. Dites à Madame Pomfresh de faire son maximum pour le soulager, qu'il ne souffre pas et ajoutez que je descendrai pour m'occuper de lui le plus rapidement possible.

-Entendu Albus.

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley. Vous pouvez bien entendu l'accompagner.

Tous les quatre sortirent de la pièce, suivi du professeur Flitwick à qui Dumbledore avait demandé de commencer sa ronde pour s'assurer que des élèves ne trainaient pas dans cette partie du château.

-Je dois m'entretenir avec Shacklebolt le plus rapidement possible pour savoir quel a été l'impact des souvenirs de Harry au bureau des Aurors et au sein du Ministère. Ensuite, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

-Albus, si je peux me permettre, commença Remus en lançant un regard légèrement inquiet en direction de Severus. Aucun d'entre nous n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour empêcher Davis d'entrer avec autant de violence dans les souvenirs d'Harry.

-Merci Remus. Je suis bien conscient qu'il y a eu des manquements à plusieurs niveaux, mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui avait les moyens d'agir face à Davis, ajouta Dumbledore en regardant Severus d'un air grave.

Il n'ajouta rien et sortit de la pièce à son tour, suivi par les Weasley, Remus et Tonks. Severus se retrouva seul. Enfin presque. Il avait totalement oublié la présence d'Elizabeth dans la pièce, et fut surpris quand elle s'approcha de lui en voulant déposa sa main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé Severus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Albus comprendra que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le serra violemment, le regard noir, remplit de haine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, ça ne m'aide absolument pas. Et je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais savoir quelle sera la réaction d'Albus à propos de cette histoire. Pour lui je l'ai trahi, j'ai préféré servir les intérêts du Ministère que de suivre ses directives, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Je vais perdre ma place de professeur et je vais devoir quitter Poudlard.

-Arrêtes, tu me fais mal, dit-elle le regard triste, davantage blessée par sa façon de s'adresser à elle que par la douleur dans son bras.

Mais Severus ne lâcha pas prise, au contraire, il referma un peu plus son étreinte, son regard plein de colère et de haine lui glaçant le sang. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard si noir, et encore moins de la part de Severus à son égard. Il lui tordait presque le bras, mais il ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher prise, malgré les supplications d'Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu te préoccupes de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? dit Severus d'un ton cynique. Tu as été suffisamment claire pourtant quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que décider de mettre un terme à notre relation ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi ?

Il plongea son regard sombre dans le siens, puis lui lâcha enfin le bras, qu'elle massa vigoureusement à cause de l'étreinte violente. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Après une réaction aussi violente, Severus s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui rende son regard haineux, mais tout ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ce fut de la tristesse et cela atténua sa colère. Après tout, sa réaction était totalement injustifiée, ce n'était pas la faute d'Elizabeth si Dumbledore était furieux contre lui, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même. Il voulait déjà s'excuser mais quand il fit un pas vers elle, elle eut certainement peur qu'il lui fasse mal de nouveau et elle eut un mouvement de recul puis le repoussa avant de sortir de la pièce en marchant d'un pas rapide, sans se retourner. Une fois de plus il la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, conscient que cette fois il était allé trop loin.

oOo

McGonagall venait de sortir de l'infirmerie où elle avait conduit Harry pour qu'il se remette de l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir quand elle tomba sur Elizabeth, qui avait l'air particulièrement bouleversée.

-Ah, Elizabeth ! Vous êtes là.

-Comment va Mr Potter ? Est ce qu'il va se remettre ?

-Oui ça devrait aller. Il a connu bien pire, mais je m'inquiète plus pour ses blessures psychologiques que physique. Ce soir il a revécu les moments les plus durs de sa vie, et il risque d'avoir encore des flashs pendant un moment.

-Ce Davis, quel odieux personnage ! Et falsifier la signature d'Albus en plus de cela ! Il doit être fou de rage.

-Oui je pense que les Aurors vont passer un sale moment, et que le Ministre risque de recevoir une missive qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. Vous avez pu parler à Severus ? Comment va-t-il ? Je ne pensais pas que je verrai un jour Albus autant en colère contre lui.

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'assombrit et elle se pinça les lèvres certainement pour ne pas hurler de colère tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Il a l'air de s'en vouloir, mais sincèrement, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Elle tenta de se convaincre de ce qu'elle disait, mais au fond elle savait que ce n'était pas la vérité. J'ai tenté de le réconforter mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais se contenta simplement de souffler bruyamment pour montrer sa colère. McGonagall n'ajouta rien, mais la regarda avec un petit air amusé qu'Elizabeth ne semblait pas comprendre.

Un peu plus haut dans les étages, Severus arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle appréhension en arrivant à cet endroit. Enfin en réalité, il avait déjà eu cette sensation, une seule fois, quand il n'était pas encore professeur et qu'il s'était présenté au Directeur pour lui annoncer qu'il quittait le rang des Mangemorts et qu'il souhaitait se mettre à son service.

Il déglutit difficilement, et frappa sur la porte massive, avant d'entrer, une fois qu'il y fut invité. Il s'attendait encore à voir Dumbledore fou de rage contre lui, mais sa colère semblait s'être atténuée. Il savait pourtant que le sorcier lui en voulait, et que cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose pour lui et rien que d'y penser, cela le rendait malade. Dumbledore était encore en train de finaliser plusieurs missives qu'il donna à de nombreux hiboux. Quand enfin il se tourna vers Severus, il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, mais il parut insupportable pour le Maître des Potions d'entendre le directeur prononcer sa sentence et il préféra prendre les devants.

-Avant que la journée ne touche totalement à sa fin et que je ne doive faire mes valises pour quitter ces lieux, j'aimerais encore une fois vous dire à quel point je suis navré Albus. J'ai totalement manqué de discernement, et je regrette que cela nous ait conduit à une pareille situation.

-Vous comptez quitter Poudlard à la fin de la journée ?

Severus déglutit difficilement, et répondit la gorge serrée.

-Quand vous m'avez offert le poste de professeur des Potions, je vous ai demandé pourquoi est ce que vous me donniez une pareille chance alors que je savais qu'énormément de candidats avait postulé et n'avaient pas été retenus. Vous m'avez alors annoncé que vous n'acceptiez que des sorciers en qui vous aviez une confiance aveugle pour travailler avec vous, exception faite pour le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où vous ne pouviez prendre que les rares candidats qui s'offraient à vous.

-C'est exact.

-Et vous avez ajouté que, me proposer un poste d'enseignant signifiait donc que vous aviez totalement confiance en moi mais que si cette confiance était brisée, je devrais quitter immédiatement le château. Je suis conscient que j'ai perdu cette confiance aujourd'hui et j'en accepte les conséquences.

-Severus…

-Je suis donc disposé à quitter ces lieux à la fin de la journée, ajouta-t-il sans laisser finir le directeur. Sauf si vous m'accordez un délai supplémentaire pour que je m'organise.

-Severus, écoutez-moi.

Dumbledore soupira, puis, à la grande surprise de Severus, il déposa un regard bienveillant sur lui, et non un regard plein de colère.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai laissé croire que je n'avais plus du tout confiance en vous, Severus. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ne remet absolument pas en cause la confiance que j'ai placé en vous il y a plus de quinze ans.

-Mais…tout à l'heure…

-Tout à l'heure, je me suis énervé contre vous de manière totalement injustifiée. Comme quoi j'ai raison quand je dis que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Vous avez été dupé, mais vous n'avez pas été le seul, tous vos collègues l'ont été et je n'aurais pas dû reporter toute ma colère sur vous. Je l'ai fais simplement parce que vous étiez le seul qui, à mes yeux, pouvait stopper Davis et mettre fin à cela.

-Et vous aviez raison !

-Mais cela n'excuse en rien mon comportement. J'ai tendance à beaucoup me reposer sur vous depuis quelque temps Severus, pour beaucoup de choses. J'en suis conscient et j'en suis désolé.

-Non, vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous épauler dans votre tâche, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Mais vous ne devriez pas avoir autant de pression sur les épaules.

-Je préfère vous voir vous reposez un peu trop sur moi plutôt que d'être totalement inutile. C'est pour cela que je suis pris dans un paradoxe depuis plusieurs semaines. Je sais pertinemment que vous me cachez des choses, et je le comprends, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas tout partager avec moi, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir frustré à cause de cela.

-Je le comprends, et je vous demande de me faire confiance. Je pourrais bientôt vous révéler toutes ces choses qui sont encore floues pour vous, il faut simplement que vous soyez patient.

-Je le sais très bien, et j'ai pleinement confiance en vous Albus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous Severus. Il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas été en si bonne position que je le suis.

-Ma seule préoccupation est de vous servir au mieux Albus, pour pouvoir éradiquer la menace qui pèse sur nous tous.

-Ah oui ? dit Albus amusé. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que vous aviez une préoccupation quelque peu différente en tête ces derniers temps, ajouta-t-il.

-Co…comment ? balbutia Rogue gêné.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas à quoi je fais allusion Severus. Vous savez bien que rien de ce qui se passe dans ce château ne m'échappe. Je veux bien sûr parler d'Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth, soupira Rogue en s'asseyant sur la chaise qui était juste devant lui. Je crois que je viens de la perdre, définitivement. Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses.

-Personne ne pense être prêt pour cela, jusqu'à ce que ça nous tombe dessus, au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

-Dans mon cas c'est avéré. Depuis que je la connais, j'ai tout fais de travers. J'ai toujours tout gâcher, et cette fois je suis allé trop loin.

-Vous devriez aller la rejoindre, et vous expliquer.

-Elle refusera d'écouter, elle doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous ne pourrez en être sûr que si vous essayez.

-C'est elle qui a voulu y mettre un terme…J'avais pensé que peut-être, à la fin de la guerre, si on arrivait à se débarrasser de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres elle et moi aurions pu…Mais maintenant on dirait que c'est trop tard. Il faudrait juste, que j'arrive à renoncer à elle.

-Renoncer à elle ? Je pensais que vous l'aimiez.

-C'est le cas, et c'est pour ça que je renonce à elle.

-J'ai rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Albus. Je sais que ça à l'air confus comme cela, mais c'est très clair dans ma tête.

-Je ne me mêle pas souvent de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais si vous faites ça, je pense que ce sera la pire erreur de votre vie.

-Non, la pire erreur de ma vie je l'ai déjà commise il y a de nombreuses années. Cette fois c'est la bonne décision.

-Comme vous voudrez Severus. Je vous laisser à vos pensées dans ce cas là, je dois encore contacter le Magenmagot suite à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Severus le remercia, et le salua avant de sortir du bureau.

oOo

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que Davis avait extrait ses souvenirs pour les visionner en présence du Ministre et des autres. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était du petit sourire satisfait de l'Auror qui avait pris un plaisir malsain à entrer dans son esprit, le regard plein de haine de Severus qui avait participé au processus, la voix d'Hermione qui essayait de le faire revenir à la réalité et puis deux yeux bleus électriques au dessus de lunettes en demie-lune.

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se rendit compte alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance qu'il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les couloirs totalement déserts. Au loin il lui semblait ressentir de violentes secousses et quand il baissa la tête, il vit plusieurs débris qui jonchaient le sol, de la pierre, des vitres brisées, des portes en bois qui avaient explosé.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Quelqu'un arriva de sa droite, de l'escalier qui menait au Hall d'entrée. Il le va instinctivement sa baguette, mais il reconnu Findsbery. Le petit homme était plus nerveux que d'habitude, et surtout il avait une vilaine blessure au crâne. Visiblement, ses capacités hors norme en camouflage n'avaient pas réussi à le mettre hors de danger.

-Monsieur Potter ! Mais enfin qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'avez pas entendu la sirène d'alerte ? Tous les élèves ont été rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, sur ordre du Professeur Dumbledore. Les premières et deuxièmes années ont déjà été évacuées, et les troisièmes années ne vont pas tarder à quitter le château à leur tour. C'est la première fois dans l'histoire de l'école que les élèves doivent être évacuées en urgence, la veille du jour du départ par Poudlard Express On subit une attaque de Mangemorts sans précédent, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous balader comme ça dans le château ? On peut savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Vous m'écoutez Potter ?

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il entendait que Findsbery lui parlait, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre le sens de ses mots. Sans pouvoir lutter, comme si une force étrangère et puissante le contrôlait, il brandit de nouveau sa baguette et envoyer un Endoloris à l'Auror, dont le corps fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin, en contrebas. Harry resta figé une fraction de seconde, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il était pétrifié par la peur.

Il se remit ensuite en marche, et compris rapidement qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il allait droit à l'endroit où les élèves avaient été rassemblés d'après les dires de Findsbery, et vue la colère et la haine qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quand il arriva devant la Grande Salle, les couloirs, les murs, les torches flamboyantes disparurent. Il se retrouva dans le néant, dans les ténèbres. Harry eut plusieurs flashs, il entendit la voix de Dumbledore le supplier mais quand il se tourna, il ne vit personne en face de lui. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Severus crasher du sang, une entaille énorme traversant tout son torse de l'épaule gauche au flanc droit, avant que le Maître des Potions ne s'effondre au sol. Harry entendit un cri de détresse et de rage juste après, avant que Dumbledore ne se précipite vers le sorcier, qui était déjà mort.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas. Il avait envie de s'enfuir en courant, il avait envie de crier que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il n'avait rien fait. Un miroir apparût à côté de lui, il était presque sûr de ne pas y voir son reflet, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'est pourtant son image qui apparut devant ses yeux. Du sang s'écoulait de son front le long de sa tempe, ses vêtements étaient trempés et déchirés, il avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux mais c'était bien lui. La seule chose qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, c'était ce regard flamboyant qui avait remplacé les yeux d'émeraudes qu'il tenait de sa mère.

Le miroir se brisa en des milliers de morceaux triangulaires. Harry les regarda de plus près, ils semblaient tous avoir une taille et une forme identique. Au lieu de tomber au sol, les minuscules triangles flottèrent dans les airs, doucement, jusqu'à se consolider à nouveau pour former, non pas un miroir, mais la silhouette d'une personne, comme une statue de verre qui venait de prendre forme. Harry reconnut tout de suite Lily. Il avait envie de crier pour demander de l'aide, pour qu'elle le guide comme elle l'avait déjà fait autrefois. Mais l'image de sa mère resta inerte, avec un regard triste, sans prononcer un mot. Harry leva à nouveau sa baguette, sans pouvoir lutter, et les milliers de bouts de miroir explosèrent à nouveau, alors qu'il entendit un cri au loin qui brisa le silence de la pièce. Un cri qu'il savait reconnaître, suite à ses nombreux contacts avec les Détraqueurs : c'était le cri du soir où Lily avait été assassinée par Voldemort.

Harry sentit une douleur dans ses avants bras. Est ce que des bouts de miroir s'étaient plantés là en explosant ? Il baissa les yeux. Non il n'y avait aucun bout de miroir qui l'avait blessé, mais deux mains qui l'avaient agrippé au niveau de chaque avant bras, des ongles pointus enfoncés dans sa chair. Il releva la tête, Voldemort se dressait devant lui, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur le visage.

-Je te tiens !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il lui semblait même qu'il avait crié, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il regarda autour de lui, pour voir si personne ne s'était réveillé à cause de lui dans le dortoir, mais il n'était pas dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il était dans l'infirmerie. Il se rallongea dans son lit, le cœur battant, la respiration saccadée, complètement déboussolé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda ses avant-bras, il lui sembla y voir encore, un bref instant, la marque des doigts enfoncés dans sa peau, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il se tourna sous sa couverture, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus trouver le sommeil.

Un peu plus loin, près de la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione avait le regard perdu au loin, installée sur un des balcons. La brise légèrement du début de soirée caressa son visage, et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce bref instant de tranquillité. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière elle, elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna, surprise de voir Matthew apparaître devant elle.

-Matthew ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette partie du château ?

-Je te dérange ? demanda faiblement le sorcier.

-Non, souffla Hermione en s'éloignant du rebord du balcon pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, l'endroit était désert, tout le monde était descendu pour dîner.

-Je…j'ai appris pour Harry, commença le Serdaigle. Tout le monde est au courant déjà. Est ce que ça va aller pour lui ?

-Harry est robuste, dit Hermione sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. C'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Il a déjà survécu a beaucoup d'épreuves. Il arrivera à se remettre de celle là aussi.

-Bien sûr…je n'en doute pas.

Hermione, elle, en doutait. C'est vrai que Harry avait affronté beaucoup de danger et qu'il avait survécu a beaucoup de situations périlleuses. Pourtant elle avait le mauvais pressentiment que cette fois c'était différent.

-Je voulais pas paraître impoli, ni pessimiste ou quoi que ce soit, ajouta Matthew en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis tellement désolé Hermione, désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et elle attrapa sa main pour la retirer de son visage, le regard triste.

-Matthew, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Ca ne sert à rien que tu dises que tu es désolé. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais devoir faire. Ta sœur a été sauvée, alors c'est normal que tu sois persuadé d'avoir eu raison, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça…

-…mais ?

-Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu as attaqué Harry, mon meilleur ami. Je ne te déteste pas, je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais toi il faut que tu comprennes qu'une histoire entre nous est impossible maintenant. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose, qu'on continue notre vie chacun de notre côté.

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ? s'exclama alors Matthew avec un peu plus de vigueur.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répondit simplement Hermione avec un regard désolé.

Elle vit la mâchoire de Matthew se crisper, avant qu'il ne serre les poings, sans rien dire. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle ne prenait pas de plaisir à le faire souffrir, c'est lui qui remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que ça se termine comme ça, qu'il était beaucoup trop attaché à elle pour la laisser partir et qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle accepte de lui pardonner mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager un futur à leur relation après ce qu'il avait fait, même si ça lui faisait autant de mal à elle qu'à lui.

-Si seulement tu acceptais de me laisser une seconde chance.

-Matthew…

-Je suis prêt à tout Hermione…

-Matthew…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et s'approcha d'elle si vite qu'avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il l'avait enlacé délicatement et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Incapable de résister, elle lui rendit son baiser. Sa présence à ses côtés lui avait manqué, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti un tel vide. Seulement le problème d'Hermione, c'est que sa raison l'emportait toujours sur ses sentiments. A contrecœur, elle se détacha finalement de lui, en essayant de ne pas faire attention au regard empli de tristesse qu'il lui lançait.

-Va t'en Matthew.

-Non Hermione…je…

-Je t'ai dit de partir.

-Je refuse ! Je vois bien que tu souffres de la situation autant que moi ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution pour arranger les choses entre nous. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux pour que je…

Elle leva la main pour le faire taire. Elle n'avait pas la force d'entendre une nouvelle déclaration de sa part. Elle commença à partir en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor mais Matthew l'agrippa par le bras.

-Matthew lâche-moi.

-S'il te plait Hermione.

-Lâche-moi, articula t-t-elle lentement.

Avant qu'elle n'envisage une mesure plus violente et donc plus expectative pour le faire lâcher prise, quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir.

-Hermione ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

C'était Ron qui venait d'apparaître. Il se tourna ensuite vers Matthew, et il fronça les sourcils en le voyant agripper fortement son amie. Matthew lâche aussitôt prise.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici McKenzie ? T'es pas dans ta partie du château.

-Je voulais juste parler tranquillement à Hermione.

-Ouais t'avais vachement l'air de t'adresser à elle de façon tranquille. Ca va Hermione ?

Cette dernière hocha simplement la tête en s'approchant de lui.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, lança ensuite Ron à l'intention de Matthew.

-T'as pas juste envie de t'occuper de tes affaires pour une fois ?

-Si tu t'en prends à mon pote, c'est mes affaires. Si tu viens emmerder mon amie, c'est mes affaires aussi. C'est ce que t'as pas compris encore on dirait. Pour un mec plus intelligent que la moyenne, t'es long à la détente.

-Harry n'a pas besoin que tu te mêles de tes affaires après coup. Et Hermione n'a pas besoin que tu viennes jouer les chevaliers servants de seconde zone, surtout si tu piges rien à ce qui se passe dans sa vie !

-Répète ça pour voir ?

-Bon ça suffit tous les deux ! s'écria Hermione avant que ça ne termine en bagarre. On a vraiment pas besoin que ça se termine en duel. Vous trouvez pas qu'on a assez de problème comme ça ?

Personne ne lui répondit, Ron et Matthew se contentant de se regarder avec un air mauvais. Les deux étaient clairement près à user de magie ou même à se battre à main nue si cela devenait nécessaire.

-Matthew…va t'en s'il te plait. C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire.

Sa voix tait las, elle semblait exténuée. C'est probablement ce qui fit réagir le Serdaigle. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard triste dans le sien. Il soupira ensuite longuement, et accepta de s'éloigner d'elle…du moins pour ce soir là. Elle le regarda partir, avant de sentir Ron déposer une main amicale sur son épaule. Elle relâcha alors la pression et le trop plein d'émotions et elle se blottit dans ses bras, en sanglotant.

-Tu devrais pas te mettre dans cet état pour ce type Hermione…Sincèrement ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu te trompes sur lui. Il n'est pas mauvais…C'est ce monde, c'est cette guerre qui pourrie même les meilleures personnes.

-Je pense que y a bien mieux comme personne que lui, ajouta Ron en souriant avant de s'écarter pour la regarder.

Il essuya délicatement une larme qui était en train de couler le long de sa joue, et ils restèrent ainsi un bref instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sans savoir si c'était parce que Hermione lui souriait tendrement, si c'était à cause de l'ambiance magique crée par les rayons de la lune, ou si c'était tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais Ron décida de se coller un peu plus à elle, tout en se penchant vers son visage.

La réaction de la sorcière ne se fit pas attendre, et elle ne fut clairement pas à la hauteur des attentes du jeune garçon. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, et elle se recula ensuite pour qu'il n'y ait plus de contacte entre eux.

-Ron !

-E…excuse moi. Je pensais que t'en avais aussi envie. T'étais collée contre moi je…

-J'ai fait ça parce qu'on est ami ! Rien de plus ! Tu comprends vraiment rien à rien !

-Hermione attend !

Mais trop tard, elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir qui menait à la Tour de Gryffondor. C'est à ce moment là que Ron tourna la tête vers l'autre couloir, qui menait au reste du château, et qu'il croisa le regard remplie de rage de Lavande Brown. Elle avait clairement assisté à toute la scène.

oOo

Le lendemain, Harry sorti de l'infirmerie sans le dire à qui que ce soit alors il prit soin de ne croiser personne dans le château. Ce qui s'était passé avec Davis et le Ministre s'était répandu dans l'école en quelques heures, et même s'il avait accepté de coopérer avec le Ministère, ce qui aurait dû normalement lui attirer les bonnes grâces de ses camarades de classe, il n'avait vraiment envie de parler à personne. A personne à part Ron et Hermione.

Il croisa cette dernière dans un couloir, plongée dans la lecture d'un livre tout en marchant, il n'eut donc aucun mal à l'agripper pour l'attirer à l'écart. D'abord surprise, elle se débâtit une fraction de seconde avant de voir que c'était lui. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Harry ! Ca y est tu es sorti ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas et en l'observant.

-Ca pourrait aller mieux en effet…

-Tu as fait des cauchemars à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui beaucoup. Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit. C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler d'ailleurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils, curieuse d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Pas ici. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit tranquille, ajouta Harry en regardant un peu plus loin dans le couloir, là où plusieurs élèves venaient de passer.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille voir Dumbledore plutôt ? Je pense qu'il voudrait le savoir si…

-NON ! s'écria Harry. Je…je ne peux pas. Hermione je…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Harry, tu trembles !

-J'ai peur…avoua finalement Harry. J'ai vu des choses atroces et je crois…je crois que c'est moi qui en était l'auteur.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que je vais m'en prendre à des gens dans le château. Je vais leur faire du mal…les blesser et…

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, en parlant de ce qu'il avait vu au sujet de Severus et Dumbledore.

-Non je ne peux pas le dire à Dumbledore. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est qu'il me prenne pour un psychopathe lâché en liberté au milieu de personnes vulnérables.

-Il ne pensera jamais ça de toi tu le sais bien…

-J'en sais rien Hermione…

Face au désarroi de son ami, elle déposa une main délicate sur son épaule en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

-Viens, il y a une salle de classe vide un peu plus loin. On pourra y parler tranquillement.

-D'accord ! On ne va pas chercher Ron avant ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

-J'aime autant pas le voir pour l'instant. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te raconter.

Devant le regard plein de questions d'Harry, elle se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre pour qu'ils s'éloignent en direction de la salle de classe.


	24. Innocence Perdue

**CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE : INNOCENCE PERDUE**

-Alors si je comprends bien, commença Hermione, tu t'es vu en train d'attaquer plusieurs personnes à Poudlard, dont Rogue et Dumbledore ?

-C'est ça.

Hermione et Harry était toujours dans la vieille salle de classe abandonnée. Harry était assis à un bureau, comme un élève en train de réciter sa leçon, et Hermione était debout, les sourcils légèrement froncés, en train de faire les cents pas. Elle répéta presque mot pour mot tout ce que Harry venait de lui dire, comme si ça lui permettait de tout analyser et de tout garder en mémoire. Harry acquiesça à chacune de ses paroles, elle avait une mémoire remarquable.

-Il faut qu'on en parle à quelqu'un Harry. C'est une information bien trop importante pour qu'on la garde pour nous.

-Mais à qui est ce que tu veux en parler Hermione ? Si le Ministère l'apprend, ils vont m'enfermer à Azkaban ou pire à St Mangouste ! Je vais finir chez les fous.

-Ne soit pas si radical…

-Tu as bien fait comment Scrimgeour se comporte avec moi ! On dirait qu'il est déjà persuadé de ma culpabilité, comme si on lui avait déjà dit et apporté la preuve que je suis un psychopathe qui va tuer quelqu'un. S'il apprend que j'ai fait ce rêve, et que j'ai déjà eu des visions qui se sont réalisées, il va tout faire pour m'enfermer. Et vu ma côte de popularité auprès des élèves et de leurs parents, il n'y a pas grand monde qui va s'y opposer.

Hermione souffla bruyamment, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Visiblement, les arguments de Harry avaient fait mouche.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler à Dumbledore alors tout simplement ?

Harry souffla à son tour, en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne peux pas lui dire Hermione. Il va me dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, et il va porter ce fardeau à ma place. Il sera déçu que je n'arrive toujours pas à fermer mon esprit, frustré de voir que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ma rancœur pour Rogue et…et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait penser en apprenant que je pourrais m'en prendre à lui et lui faire du mal.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, ni même avoir honte. Si ça se trouve c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

-Je préfère me dire que ça arrivera. Il faut que je fasse tout pour empêcher que ça arrive. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Tu ne sais pas s'il y aurait un moyen de lancer un sort de protection à plusieurs personnes ?

-Pas à ma connaissance non. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il y a beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle quand tu te vois perdre le contrôle. Protéger autant de monde…avec un sortilège c'est impossible.

Harry pesta.

-Il pourrait y avoir les Runes de protection…ajouta tout de suite après Hermione.

-Les Runes ?

-Oui. Elles permettent de protéger non pas une personne mais un lieu.

-Ce serait parfait !

-Mais on est en train de parler de la Grande Salle Harry. La superficie est immense. Il faudrait des centaines, non des milliers de Runes pour tapisser tous les murs, le sol et le plafond magique.

-Mais ce serait possible !

-Harry on est en train de parler de Runes. C'est une discipline très noble et très complexe. On n'est pas en train de parler de dessins ou de décoration. Pour que ça fonctionne, chacune Runes doit avoir un tracé parfait, et un positionnement calculé au millimètre près.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut réussir cet exploit, c'est toi.

Hermione sourit faiblement à sa remarque, mais elle garda un ton sérieux.

-Je ne peux pas te garantir que j'y arriverai. Mais je peux essayer.

-Super !

Harry avait clairement un peu plus le moral même s'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait faire lui pour percer le mystère de son rêve. Mais pour l'heure, il y avait un autre mystère qu'il voulait éclaircir.

-Et toi dis moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ron ?

-Oh…ça…dit Hermione en se levant.

-Il…il s'est interposé quand Matthew est venu me voir.

-Mince…Est ce que ça a été ? Ils se sont battus ?

-Non. C'était pas loin, mais j'ai réussi à les calmer.

-Tu sais, Ron voulait bien faire. Même si je lui ai dis que je comprenais pourquoi Matthew avait fait ce qu'il a fait, il ne peut pas lui pardonner.

-Je sais. Moi non plus je ne peux pas. Et ce n'est pas ça le problème.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était loin de se douter de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

-Après le départ de Matthew, Ron a essayé de…

-De ?

-Je suis désolée, c'est vraiment pas facile Harry ! C'est vraiment très gênant, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

-Plus tu parles sans me dire précisément ce qui s'est passé, plus tu me fais peur Hermione…

-Il a essayé de m'embrasser ! Voilà !

La réaction de Harry ne se fit pas attendre et elle surprit Hermione : il explosa de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Harry !

-Non mais tu plaisantes Hermione. Dis moi que tu plaisantes.

Mais devant le silence, de la sorcière, le sourire de Harry disparut.

-Mais…enfin c'est Ron.

-Oui c'est Ron ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. On ne s'est pas reparlé depuis. Mais sur le coup, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu l'impression que j'en avais envie aussi.

-Et c'était le cas ?

-Mais bien sûr que non ! Lui et toi vous…vous êtes comme mes frères. On a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves ensemble, et on a vécu aussi de grand moment de joie. Je vous adore mais…

-…mais tu ne pourrais pas tomber amoureuse de nous.

-C'est ça.

-Je comprends ? Je ressens la même chose, dit Harry en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Pour Ron on dirait que c'est différent. Je crois que…que ça fait un moment qu'il a des sentiments pour moi. Et le pire…c'est que Lavande nous a vu quand il a essayé de m'embrasser.

-Aie…

-Comme tu dis. Mais Ron s'en sort bien, je pensais qu'elle allait taper un scandale, et lui faire vivre un enfer. Mais non, elle ne lui adresse juste plus la parole. Et elle passe son temps à pleurer…et bien sûr j'ai le droit à un regard noir à chaque fois qu'on se croise.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait…

-C'est un truc de fille, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Mais il faudrait que tu parles à Ron.

-Hein ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous…mais je suis vraiment pas à l'aise d'aller lui parler.

-C'est quand même délicat ce que tu me demandes de faire Hermione…je verrai bien s'il me parle de ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione souffla, dépitée, avant de s'avancer vers la porte de la salle de classe, rejointe rapidement par Harry. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à Hermione pour se rendre de nouveau dans l'infirmerie sans être vu, la voix de McGonagall s'éleva dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient. En fait, elle s'éleva partout dans le château.

-Suite à de nombreux faits de violence, d'intimidations et d'agressions ayant eu lieu récemment à Poudlard, il a été décidé qu'un miroir de tantale serait installé dans l'école après les vacances de fin d'année.

-D'agressions ?

-Oui. Tu n'as pas été le seul à être attaqué par les Mangemorts en herbe. D'autres élèves se sont plaints, répondit Hermione rapidement.

-Et le miroir de tantale ? Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Chuuut ! dit simplement Hermione, en essayant d'écouter ce que McGonagall disait.

-Tous les élèves, sans exception, devront se soumettre à l'épreuve du miroir, dans le mois qui suivra son installation à Poudlard, en fonction de l'emploi du temps de chacun. De plus amples informations vous seront communiquées via une brochure qui vous sera remise avant le début des vacances. Vos parents et tuteurs seront également prévenus de la mise en place de cette procédure.

La voix de McGonagall disparut ensuite, laissant Harry perdu et perplexe.

-Hermione ?

-Il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie Harry. Tu es sorti en douce, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si Madame Pomfresh s'en rend compte.

-Mais. Et le miroir ?

-On débriefera demain quand tu seras revenu dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-Est ce que tu peux au moins me dire s'il y a lieu de s'inquiéter ?

-Je ne sais pas encore Harry, avoua Hermione tristement. L'installation de ce miroir, ça veut dire que le Ministère prend à cœur ce qui t'es arrivé, tout comme les autres agressions et intimidations qu'il y a dans le château depuis la rentrée. S'ils l'utilisent convenablement, le miroir pourra leur révéler qui d'entre nous peut avoir des liens avec le mage noir et ses partisans.

-Ca c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

-En théorie oui. Mais la fiabilité du miroir est remise en cause par certaines personnes. Il ne peut pas être utilisé comme preuve dans un Tribunal par exemple. Il pourrait y avoir des quiproquos, des choses mal compris ou mal interprétées.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arriverait, souffla Harry avec une voix triste en repensant à Sirius.

-Je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Et sur ces paroles, Hermione rejoignit la Tour de Gryffondor, alors que Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

oOo

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le dernier souvenir qu'il avait en tête était le visage colérique de Dumbledore, penché au dessus de lui. Il avait de nouveau rêvé des souvenirs que le Ministre et l'Auror David lui avait fait revivre et il se demandait surtout ce que Scrimgeour avait pu faire en voyant le souvenir modifié du soir de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le directeur à propos des Horcruxes. En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement le plafond blanc immaculé de l'infirmerie de l'école, il y était retourné sans encombre, et cette dernière nuit au calme n'avait pas été du luxe la potion contre la douleur que Madame Pomfresh lui avait donné la veille au soir non plus. La tête affreusement douloureuse, il tenta de se redresser dans son lit, sans succès. Autour de lui, les rideaux étaient tirés, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'activités dans l'infirmerie, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bruits de pas se rapprocher vers son lit. Il reconnut la voix de Dumbledore, puis celle de McGonagall et enfin celle de Madame Pomfresh.

-Comment va-t-il Pompom ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Il est encore très affaibli, je ne pense pas qu'il sera sur pied tout de suite. Il dort encore pour le moment, il a vraiment besoin de récupérer. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que cet Auror ait falsifié un document avec votre signature Albus.

-Je sais, mais croyez moi, ça lui coutera cher, tôt ou tard. Il est protégé par le régime mit en place par Rufus, il a l'appui total du Ministre mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

-Est ce qu'il va rester à Poudlard malgré cette histoire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux plus le renvoyer maintenant que j'ai fais appel aux Aurors pour assurer la protection.

-Mais c'est vous le directeur Albus ! Je pensais que vous preniez toutes les décisions ici.

-Vous avez bien vu l'année dernière, avec la venue d'Ombrage que ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Fudge et sa politique ont été grandement critiqués à cause de cette histoire, et aujourd'hui, Rufus veut redorer le blason du Ministère de la Magie. Et puis de toute façon j'ai besoin des Aurors pour patrouiller ici, les préfets ne peuvent plus se charger de cela désormais. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Et pour Potter, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? demanda McGonagall.

-Je pense qu'il gardera des séquelles de l'intrusion de Davis dans son esprit, pour combien de temps je l'ignore.

-Davis justement, il ne vous a pas posé de question à propos du dernier souvenir ?

-Il en a posé, tout comme le Ministre. Je leur ai dit que je n'étais pas disposé à leur répondre, et que de toute façon c'était une conversation privée dont ils connaitront le contenu, quand je le déciderai. Je me méfie de plus en plus du Ministère, Voldemort n'est pas idiot, maintenant que son retour à été annoncé au monde entier, il va tenter d'infiltrer les instances ayant le plus de contrôle.

-Si c'est ça, on ne peut se fier à personne, lança McGonagall.

-À personne non, mais à très peu de monde. Heureusement, Kingsley me tient régulièrement informé et je pense que si quelque chose se trame au ministère, je serai rapidement prévenu. Bon, puisque Harry dort toujours, je pense qu'il est inutile que l'on s'attarde ici. Pompom, je repasserai un peu plus tard.

-Très bien.

Dumbledore et McGonagall sortirent de l'infirmerie, alors que Madame Pomfresh s'activait encore un instant avant de retourner dans son bureau. Harry avait fermé les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir au cas où elle avait décidé de venir le voir mais elle ne tira pas les rideaux installés autour de lui. Il se rendormit presque aussitôt, dès que son mal de tête disparut. En fin de journée, ce n'est pas Dumbledore mais Hermione qui passa à l'infirmerie.

-Tu as toujours une mine affreuse, dit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Ah bon ? Je pensais avoir retrouvé mon charme naturel depuis le temps que je suis ici, répondit Harry en plaisantant.

-Tu devrais rester ici un peu plus longtemps pour te reposer.

-Je pense que je me suis déjà assez reposé, et Madame Pomfresh a dit que je pourrais certainement sortir demain.

-Je t'ai apporté toutes les notes des cours que tu as manqué jusque là, dit elle en sortant une pile de parchemins.

-Génial il ne me manquait plus que ça, une tonne de devoir en retard !

-Les professeurs ont été indulgents, ils t'ont tous laissés un délai supplémentaire pour les devoirs à rendre. Même Rogue.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fais subir.

-Ce qu'il t'a fais subir ?

-Il a laissé Davis continuer à entrer dans ma tête alors qu'il aurait pu mettre un terme à tout ça, uniquement pour me voir souffrir.

-Tu sais Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait dans cette optique là. Il était convaincu que Dumbledore avait donné son accord et…

-Quoi tu prends sa défense maintenant ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu te blesser intentionnellement. Il déteste l'Auror Davis, et il était fou de rage quand il a appris que la signature de Dumbledore était une fausse.

-Je me fiche de tout ça. Je l'avais en face de moi, j'étais le seul en face de lui et je maintiens qu'il a adoré me voir souffrir et qu'il l'a fait exprès !

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir des propos aussi radicaux. Il faut que tu apprennes à te libérer de cette haine pour Rogue surtout depuis…depuis ton rêve.

-Hermione, je t'ai pas raconté ce que j'avais vu en rêve pour que tu t'en serves contre moi ! C'est bien pour éviter ça que je ne veux pas le raconter à n'importe qui. J'ai le droit d'être en colère contre Rogue après avoir vu qu'il avait pris du plaisir à me voir souffrir. Je suppose qu'il n'y a eu aucune conséquence pour lui suite à cela, et qu'il va continuer à assurer ses cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pareil pour Davis ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour lui ? Rien je suppose. Je sais déjà que Dumbledore va le maintenir en poste ici.

-Oui c'est ce qui est prévu je pense, en tout cas on n'a pas entendu parler d'une quelconque mise à pied.

-C'est pas croyable…

-Comment tu sais que Dumbledore ne va pas le renvoyer ?

-Il est passé tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu le dire à McGonagall.

-En tout cas, avec les problèmes de sécurité qu'il y a eu à Halloween, et les agressions, plus personne ne remet en cause la présence des Aurors à Poudlard, et pourtant ils auraient de quoi faire ailleurs. Regarde quelle était la Une de la Gazette aujourd'hui !

Elle déplia le journal et le déposa devant lui, en gros titre on pouvait lire : _Évasion massive de la prison d'Azkaban._

-ENCORE !? s'écria Harry ? Ca ne leur a pas suffit ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière avec l'évasion de Bellatrix et des autres Mangemorts ?

-Non, le Ministère ne voulait pas croire tout de suite que les Détraqueurs avaient choisi un camp, c'est chose faite maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas, les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqué à Pré-au-Lard, ils auraient dû savoir que la prison d'Azkaban n'était plus sous le contrôle du Ministère tant que ces créatures s'occupaient des prisonniers.

-Ils le savaient, mais ils ont été trop lents à réagir. Résultat, les Détraqueurs ont tous désertés, les sorciers qui avaient été envoyés là-bas pour gérer la situation ont tous été tués et tous les prisonniers se sont évadés.

-Ça veut dire que…

-Oui. Les Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés au Ministère l'année dernière sont libres maintenant, y compris Lucius Malefoy.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

-Avec ça, les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui ont largement grandi. Je ne comprends pas qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire. Ron a reçu une lettre de Mr Weasley lui indiquant que le Ministère avait déjà enregistré une hausse des crimes, particulièrement envers les Moldus. Il a envoyé cette lettre pour que je puisse prévenir mes parents et leur dire de faire attention, de se mettre à l'abri et de ne faire confiance à personne.

-Est ce que ça va aller pour eux ? Tu dois être inquiète !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais apparemment le Ministère a mis un système de vigilance pour les moldus ayant des enfants sorciers scolarisés ici, donc je pense que tout ira bien. Il faut que je te laisse, le cours de Rogue va bientôt commencer et je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Il ne sera pas indulgent si je lui dis que je suis en retard parce que je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Repose toi bien Harry, on se voit plus tard !

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Harry se sentit suffisamment en forme pour que Madame Pomfresh accepte de le laisser partir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était rejoindre Hermione et les autres Gryffondor pour en apprendre plus sur le miroir donc avait parlé McGonagall. C'était samedi, il n'avait donc pas de cours à aller suivre, il pouvait aller se balader librement. En passant devant un miroir accroché dans l'infirmerie, il vit qu'il était encore très pâle, et qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi maigre et il réunissait les ingrédients parfaits pour ressembler à un être sortit d'outre tombe. Son dos et son épaule le faisaient encore souffrir, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa jambe gauche. Visiblement la potion contre la douleur ne faisait plus effet, et il et marchait donc un peu en boitant. Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que c'était les effets secondaires de l'utilisation d'un pentacle pyclesonien car les muscles, qui sont reliés au cerveau, étaient mis à rude épreuve à chaque intrusion pour voir un souvenir et que les symptômes devraient disparaître dans quelques jours.

-Ça va aller Mr Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle quand il passa devant son bureau.

-Oui oui merci.

-Si vous voulez vous pouvez vous appuyer là-dessus, se sera plus simple. Elle lui tendit une canne, qu'il ne prit évidemment pas.

-Ça va pas, vous voulez qu'on me lance des sorts dans les couloirs ou quoi ? Parce que si j'utilise ça, c'est clair que ça va m'arriver.

-Mais, c'est juste pour vous aider les premiers jours. Vous risquez de tomber d'épuisement si vous forcez trop sur votre jambe. Prenez là, vous verrez, ça va grandement vous aider.

-Non merci, je préfère tomber d'épuisement dans les escaliers et m'ouvrir le crâne sur le sol que de marcher avec cette chose.

-Ce que vous pouvez être têtu !

Sans réagir à cette dernière remarque, il marcha donc avec difficulté jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ne sachant pas exactement quelle heure il était. Il arriva juste à la fin du petit déjeuner, mais tous les élèves étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, car Davis était en plein discours. Quand il vit Harry devant les portes de la salle, il s'arrêta donc avant de lui faire un grand sourire, alors que tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui.

-Ah Mr Potter, venez donc, venez vous asseoir. J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à vos camarades que vous aviez fini par largement coopérer avec le Ministère, sans opposer de résistance et que vous aviez fourni des informations précieuses pour le bureau des Aurors.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant de se tourner vers les élèves. Malgré les Serpentard, tous semblaient ne plus avoir de rancœur ou de colère envers lui. Visiblement, ils avaient tous rapidement su à propos du pentacle, et de la violence dont Davis avait fait preuve en pénétrant dans son esprit pour lui soutirer des informations, son séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie n'étant pas passé inaperçu. La plupart avait dû regretter la façon dont ils s'étaient comportés avec lui mais il s'en fichait, il n'avait qu'une envie, se trouver le plus loin possible d'eux et de Davis, et certainement pas assis avec eux dans cette salle. Tout au bout, les professeurs étaient assis et bien que Harry ne puisse pas voir leur visage, il était persuadé que la plupart était mal à l'aise. Dumbledore lui était absent, encore une fois, et Harry se demanda s'il aurait cautionné cette mise en scène de l'Auror s'il avait été là.

-Allons Mr Potter, venez vous asseoir, lança de nouveau Davis.

Harry ne dit rien, et en lançant un dernier regard méprisant, il commença à s'éloigner des portes d'entrée de la Grande Salle, toujours en boitant. Davis ne parut pas du tout apprécié le fait que Harry ne lui obéisse pas et il s'adressa de nouveau à lui, d'une voix bien plus colérique et autoritaire.

-Asseyez-vous tout de suite !

Mais Harry n'était pas du tout disposé à suivre ses directives, et il s'éloigna pour se rendre dans le Parc. Il entendit Davis crier de nouveau, mais cette fois ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait.

-Miss Granger, veuillez vous rasseoir, immédiatement ! Mr Weasley, c'est pareil pour vous ! Obéissez !

Ces deux amis le rejoignirent dans le Hall et tous les trois sortirent pour prendre l'air, en allant se poser dans un coin un peu reculé, près du lac. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est Hagrid qui apparût à travers les arbres, visiblement il venait de faire une balade dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Ah tiens vous êtes là ?! s'exclama-t-il. Vous vous cachez après le petit numéro que vous avez fait au petit déjeuner ?! dit-il amusé.

-On n'a pas besoin de se cacher ! répondit Hermione.

-On a rien fait de mal, ajouta Ron.

-Non c'est vrai, mais Davis n'a pas vraiment apprécié le manque de discipline dont vous avez fais preuve.

-Après ce que j'ai enduré, la dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de m'installer au milieu de tous les élèves qui me dévisageaient et d'écouter ces bêtises, dit Harry d'une voix qui trahissait sa haine envers l'Auror.

-Tu as raison Harry, je te comprends parfaitement. Est ce que ça vous dirait de venir prendre une tasse de thé dans ma cabane ? Ça vous changera les idées, et ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble.

-Je suis désolé je ne peux pas rester Hagrid, je suis en retard pour mon devoir d'Arithmancie.

-Je dois y aller aussi, dit Ron gêné. J'ai promis à l'équipe qu'on s'entraînerait aujourd'hui, on a réservé le terrain de Quidditch. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois Hagrid, ajouta Ron en se tournant vers Harry comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève également.

-Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Harry, tu retournes au château aussi ?

-À vrai dire une tasse de thé me ferait le plus grand bien, lança ce dernier.

-Parfait !

Harry regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner, les deux avaient l'air particulièrement gêné, et grâce à Hermione, Harry savait pourquoi. Ils avaient devoir faire le trajet de retour au château, seuls, tous les deux, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis « l'incident ». Il fit un petit regard désolé vers son amie avant de suivre le demi géant jusqu'à chez lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et Hagrid le remarque tout de suite.

-Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse Harry ? Je veux dire, bien sûr qu'un tas de choses doivent te tracasser en ce moment, mais tu as l'air particulièrement angoissé.

-Non ça va. C'est juste que…

Hagrid se contenta de l'écouter, sans lui couper la parole.

-J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Les apprentis Mangemorts dans le château, l'agressivité du Ministère, la violence, les disparitions, les tensions. Mais surtout, au milieu de ça, je vois des gens rire, s'amuser, se mettre en couple et s'accrocher à leurs relations amoureuses, comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils lient des relations comme cela, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

-Tu crois ça ? Je pense au contraire qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moment.

-Ça n'a pas de sens. Avec tout ce qui se passe ici et dehors, toutes ces menaces. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se lier avec quelqu'un.

-Mais on ne choisit pas toujours Harry. Et justement, c'est parce qu'il y a tellement de dangers, tellement de menaces que les gens ressentent le besoin de se rapprocher les uns les autres. Ça se traduit de différentes façons, y compris par des liens amoureux qui se créent. Regarde tes parents, ils ont emménagé ensemble, ils t'ont conçu alors que la guerre faisait rage et qu'ils se savaient menacés.

-Oui, et on a vu ce que ça a donné !

-Tu regrettes qu'ils l'aient fait ? Tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui si ça avait été le cas.

-Ah oui ? Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à être moi en ce moment de toute façon.

Hagrid soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant le comportement de Harry.

-Je sais que tu vis des moments difficiles, et que ce qui t'attend risque encore d'être pire. Mais tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. Tu devrais être heureux pour tes amis, heureux qu'ils aient quelqu'un pour qui ils comptent, qui tient à eux malgré le risque qui existe dehors. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour.

-Je suppose.

-Dis moi plutôt comment tu te sens, depuis que ce Davis t'as…

-Totalement retourné le cerveau ? Je n'arrête pas de voir le visage de Voldemort – Hagrid tressaillit – dès que je ferme les yeux et j'ai des migraines tout le temps mais à part ça, ça va.

-À part ça…

Harry sourit à Hagrid, ça lui faisait du bien de discuter avec lui, d'exprimer un peu ce qu'il ressentait.

-Il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Je pensais que j'allais passer toute l'année scolaire à ressasser la mort de Sirius, mais au final, j'ai bien trop de choses en tête pour me morfondre.

-C'est déjà une bonne chose. Et en plus ce fichu Auror t'as fais revivre ça une nouvelle fois…

-Je vois que vous êtes au courant.

-Oui on m'a parlé des souvenirs qui sont réapparus, je ne savais pas que ce que tu avais vécu avait été si atroce.

-Les souvenirs que le Ministère et les autres ont vu n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. C'était bien pire en vrai.

-Oui je m'en doute.

-C'était juste horrible de revivre ces moments là, j'avais les mêmes sensations, mais j'étais conscient de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Je savais que je ne risquais rien puisqu'en réalité j'étais assis dans cette pièce circulaire et pas en face du Basilic, ou de Voldemort, mais je redoutais malgré tout de tout revivre.

-Arrête un peu avec ce nom !

Harry fut surpris par le ton employé par Hagrid, et n'ajouta rien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez de comment il était, quand il était ici ?

-Qui donc ?

Harry le regarda avec insistance, pour ne pas avoir à prononcer son nom, Hagrid comprit à qui il faisait allusion.

-Non pas vraiment, on ne fréquentait pas le même cercle de personnes. On n'était pas dans la même maison, ni même dans la même année. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant l'affaire avec Aragog et mon renvoi.

-Je vois.

-Et même si j'avais des souvenirs de lui, je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore quoi que ce soit à voir avec le garçon qu'il était à cette époque.

-Je comprends. Parfois j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir en commun avec le petit garçon de 11 ans qui a franchi les portes de Poudlard pour la première fois.

Il put voir un peu d'inquiétude dans le regard de Hagrid, le discours qu'il tenait lui faisait sans doute un peu peur mais finalement le Garde Chasse lui sourit, les yeux étrangement pétillant.

-Moi quand je te regarde, au fond de toi, je le vois toujours ce petit garçon. Celui qui ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'était un sorcier, et qui a eu tout de suite l'air émerveillé par l'univers qui apparaissait devant lui au Chemin de Traverse, et puis ici. Il est toujours là, quelque part Harry, c'est juste que tu ne le vois plus, parce que tu as vécu énormément de choses depuis, et des choses particulièrement douloureuses.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'en était pas aussi convaincu, mais ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre.

-Tu ne dois jamais oublier qu'il est au fond de toi. Ce petit garçon que j'ai tout de suite vu comme quelqu'un de brillant et courageux, qui serait toujours prêt à aider ses amis. Peu importe les épreuves que tu as dû affronter, et toutes celles qui t'attendent. Ce petit garçon sera toujours là, au fond de toi. Il ne disparaître jamais.

Harry repensa alors à son rêve, aux personnes qu'il se voyait attaquer, et même tuer, mais il chassa cette pensée rapidement de son esprit.

-Merci Hagrid.

Le demi-géant lui fit un grand sourire, avant de boire une grande lampée de thé.

-Ça alors, tu as vu l'heure ! Et il fait déjà nuit, tu devrais déjà être rentré ! Le professeur McGonagall va te tirer par les oreilles si elle apprend que tu es encore dehors à une heure pareille.

-Ca n'arrivera pas, lança Harry en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il ne quittait plus de sa poche.

-Fantastique ! Dépêche-toi vite de rentrer quand même, on ne sait jamais.

Harry enfila sa cape et sortit de la cabane de Hagrid, pour se rendre discrètement jusqu'au château. Par chance, avec la ronde des Aurors, la porte principale était toujours ouverte. Il ne croisa pourtant personne et pu rejoindre le Salle Commune de Gryffondor, sans encombre.


	25. Mésaventures en Perspective

**CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ : MÉSAVENTURES EN PERSPECTIVE**

-Alors Hermione ! Tu nous explique pour le miroir de tantale ?

Hermione, tranquillement assise dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, referma l'immense grimoire qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était Ron qui venait de lui parler. Il n'y avait apparemment plus de malaise entre eux, d'après ce que Harry avait vu, et c'était tant mieux.

Elle soupira, en voyant les trois quarts des élèves de le Maison se tourner vers elle. Visiblement, personne ne savait ce qu'était le miroir de tantale. Personne ne lisait jamais parmi les élèves.

Elle se leva rapidement, en essayant d'organiser ses pensées. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'échapperait pas à un petit exposé ce soir là. Tout le monde était concentré dans la Salle, tout le monde l'écoutait avec attention. Harry lui fit un petit sourire amusé pour l'encourager. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention comme cela.

-Le miroir de tantale, commença-t-elle, est un objet très ancien. Ce n'est pas un miroir comme on a l'habitude d'en voir. Il a de base, quand il est endormi, une forme de sphère translucide.

-Endormi ?! s'écria un quatrième année.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir pour l'avoir interrompu, juste avant que Ron ne lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

-Oui. Le miroir peut avoir deux états. Quand il est endormi, il ressemble à une simple boule de cristal, sans avoir aucune utilité. Mais quand il est activé, la sphère se divise en de milliers de triangles de forme et de taille égales.

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle avait fait apparaître une fausse sphère lumineuse, qui se divisa en plusieurs petits triangles de faux verres devant leurs yeux. Les triangles de verres flottaient tous tranquillement dans les airs, à côté d'elle.

-Une fois éveillé, le miroir le reste pour un mois.

-C'est pour ça que le Professeur McGonagall a dit qu'on aurait ce délai pour passer l'épreuve ?

-Oui. Le miroir ne peut être activé qu'une seule fois dans un endroit. C'était pour éviter qu'il soit utilisé à tous les procès dans un même tribunal. Poudlard est considéré comme un lieu unique. Après un mois, le miroir va s'endormir et il ne pourra plus jamais être activé dans le château.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il fait ce miroir ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on doit s'en méfier ?

Harry regarda Hermione se masser les tempes en soupirant. Il se redressa un peu pour mieux la voir, lui aussi était particulièrement curieux de savoir ce que le miroir permettait de voir. Il savait déjà que se complaire dans le reflet d'une illusion, d'un rêve pouvait rendre fou, Dumbledore le lui avait dit quand Harry avait découvert le miroir du Riséd.

-Le miroir de tantale, poursuivit la sorcière, permet de savoir…non pas de savoir…permet d'avoir une intuition sur la façon de penser des gens.

Tous se regardèrent dans la salle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quand le miroir de tantale est installé dans un endroit et qu'il est activé, une ligne de lumière apparaît tout autour.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette en direction du faux miroir qu'elle avait fait apparaître précédemment, et un cercle apparut au sol, au niveau de l'endroit où les milliers de petits triangles étaient en train de flotter tout doucement dans les airs.

-Cette lumière, c'est la ligne de détection. Une seule personne peut la franchir à la fois. Quand une personne la franchit, les triangles se mettent à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que tous les triangles se consolident à nouveau pour former une statue de verre.

Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette pour que les triangles commencent à bouger.

-Une statue demanda une élève ? Mais une statue de quoi ? De qui ?

-C'est là qu'est tout le problème poursuivit Hermione. Et c'est à cause de cette question que le miroir ne peut pas être utilisé comme preuve lors d'un procès dans un tribunal. Pendant longtemps, les sorciers ont cru que le miroir faisait apparaître la personne donc le sujet de l'expérience était le plus proche. Imaginez si le miroir était utilisé aujourd'hui selon cette théorie ! Si on s'avance dans le cercle, et que c'est Dumbledore qui apparaît dans le miroir - elle agita sa baguette pour que les triangles prennent la forme d'une silhouette de Dumbledore parfaitement reconnaissable – alors ça voudrait dire qu'on est quelqu'un de bien, qu'on œuvre pour le bien, à ses côtés, comme Auror ou comme Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ou de l'AD ! s'exclama Dean en souriant.

-Oui, ou de l'AD, répéta Hermione avec un sourire, qui disparut cependant rapidement. Mais à l'inverse, si c'est la silhouette de Vous-Savez-Qui qui apparaît – elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et Dumbledore laissa place à Voldemort – ça voudrait dire qu'on est un Mangemort, ou bien qu'on est dans leur camp.

Plusieurs exclamations et chuchotement s'élevèrent dans la Salle ! Hermione était contente de son petit effet, et elle poursuivit.

-Seulement des chercheurs se sont rendus compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Le miroir ne montre pas la personne dont on se sent le plus proche, du moins pas toujours. Il ne montre que l'image de la personne qui a le plus d'impact dans notre vie.

Cette fois tout le monde reste silencieux.

-Quelqu'un qui a le plus d'impact dans notre vie, c'est très vague, et ça veut dire beaucoup de chose, continua Hermione. Ca peut être un sorcier extrêmement puissant ou intelligent qui nous inspire, un mentor qui nous forme et nous rend plus fort, un membre de notre famille, un être aimé…

-Mais alors c'est pareil ! s'exclama un élève. Si on a Dumbledore comme mentor, ou quelqu'un de bien dont on est amoureux, on est quelqu'un de bien et on ne devrait pas être inquiété par le Ministère. Et à l'inverse….

-Non, souffla Hermione tristement. Il n'y a pas de gens dont vous êtes d'accord avec les idéaux qui impactent votre vie. Ca peut aussi être un ennemi qui vous persécute et à qui vous pensez tout le temps, quelqu'un qui vous a blessé, quelqu'un qui a fait du mal à un être cher. Si un Mangemort a assassiné un membre de votre famille, et que cette personne vous obsède, et que vous ne pensez qu'à la vengeance, c'est cette personne que le miroir fera apparaître. Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire que vous êtes un Mangemort, au contraire.

Elle posa un court instant son regard sur Harry en terminant ses explications. Beaucoup d'élèves, surtout parmi les dernières années, étaient scandalisés.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que le Ministère veut utiliser si ce miroir s'il ne peut pas leur donner des informations précieuses ?

-Je suppose que pour eux c'est mieux que rien, dit Hermione. Ils vont éliminer d'office de la liste des potentiels suspects perturbateurs tous les élèves qui auront des gens considérés comme biens et non dangereux qui apparaîtront. Et pour les autres…ils mèneront une enquête plus approfondie. Mais il n'y a pas que la personne que le miroir fait apparaître qui leur donnera une indication sur nous.

Là encore, tout le monde resta silencieux.

-Pour sortir du cercle lumineux, il y a une épreuve à passer. L'épreuve du miroir. Il faut dire une chose, que l'on souhaiterait dire à la personne dont le miroir à pris la forme. Suivant la véracité des propos tenus, le miroir réagit avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Si vous dites quelque chose que vous pensez vraiment, par exemple si Dumbledore apparaît et que vous lui dites que vous voulez rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et que c'est vrai, le miroir explosera et les triangles se disloqueront les uns des autres pour flotter dans les airs en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans le cercle lumineux. Mais si vous mentez, que l'image de Vous-Savez-Qui apparaît par exemple, que vous êtes un Mangemort mais que vous dites que vous détestez le Mage Noir et que vous voulez le détruire alors que c'est faux, le miroir restera statique, ou s'effritera à peine un peu et vous servez bloqués dans le cercle lumineux tant que vous n'aurez pas dit la vérité.

-Quoi on peut rester bloqué ?

-Il suffit de ne pas mentir et tu ne seras pas bloqué !

-En réalité, trancha Hermione. Les Professeurs ne prendront pas le risque de nous laisser bloqué. Je pense qu'ils ont dû trouver un moyen de faire sortir quelqu'un du cercle même s'il n'a pas dit la vérité. Mais si ça vous arrive, il faut s'attendre à un interrogatoire du Ministère musclé juste après acheva-t-elle en agitant une ultime fois sa baguette pour faire disparaître le faux miroir qu'elle avait créé.

Harry ne fit pas attention aux exclamations dans la Salle qui suivirent. Il croisa de nouveau le regard d'Hermione, et même sans don de Legilimancie il savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était inquiète, elle savait comme lui qu'il y avait de forte chance que le miroir fasse apparaître quelqu'un de très peu recommandable devant lui. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alerter le Ministère un peu plus sur son cas.

oOo

Les vacances de fin d'année étaient finalement arrivées et pour l'occasion, le réseau des cheminées du château avait été réactivé exceptionnellement. Par mesure de sécurité cependant, seules quelques cheminées installées dans une même grande salle circulaire du deuxième étage avaient étaient activées et les professeurs étaient sur place pour veiller au bon fonctionnement du trajet de chacun des élèves. Harry, lui, était toujours dans son dortoir, en train de rassembler ses dernières affaires il avait prévu de rejoindre Ron directement devant la salle des cheminées. Comme durant l'été, il réussi facilement à faire tenir toutes ses affaires dans son sac ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige, cette dernière étant partie pour le Terrier par les airs quelques temps auparavant. Il quitta finalement le dortoir puis la Salle Commune, et en chemin il tomba sur Findsbery. Il discutait avec quelques Aurors mais leur fit signe de s'en aller quand il vit s'approcher Harry.

-Ah Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes vous aussi sur le départ. Il semblerait que très peu de personne ait décidé de rester à Poudlard cette année.

-Je suppose que tout le monde a envie de revoir sa famille et ses proches compte tenu des…circonstances.

-Oui oui certainement. Puis je vous accompagner jusqu'au deuxième étage ?

-Si ça vous fait plaisir, lança Harry en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi l'Auror voulait s'entretenir avec lui tout à coup.

-Bien bien, formidable. Et vous Harry, vous allez chez les Weasley c'est bien cela ?

-Oui. Ron et moi sommes amis depuis la première année. Les Weasley sont un peu comme ma famille.

-Je comprends. Et puis vous avez besoin de repos Mr Potter, après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début de l'année. Ces attaques et…l'intervention de Davis.

Il resta un long moment sans rien dire, le regard perdu et semblait très embêté et également angoissé. Comme à son habitude, il tournait son chapeau entre ses mains dans tous les sens et il commençait à parler de plus en plus vite.

-Il n'aurait jamais du faire ce qu'il a fait. Bien sûr nos enquêtes piétinent un peu et on se retrouve souvent dans des impasses mais ce n'était pas une raison pour brutaliser les gens.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la salle où avaient été installées les cheminées. Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves faisaient la queue devant le couloir pour pouvoir avoir accès à la salle. Puisqu'il ne voyait ni Ron ni Hermione, il se contenta de rester derrière, un peu en retrait, en compagnie de Findsbery qui avait un regard étrangement vague. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées il avait commencé à marmonner.

-De toute façon je le pense, depuis le début j'en suis persuadé. Je ne peux rien dire à personne mais vous savez moi je suis au courant, et un jour ou l'autre ça se saura. Tout se passera comme la dernière fois, exactement comme…

Il arrêta de tripoter son chapeau quelques secondes et se tourna vers Harry. Visiblement il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait marmonné ainsi et il ne devait pas trop se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit à haute voix. Il eut un sourire crispé, prit une grande aspiration et ajouta :

-Mais le principal pour vous c'est de vous reposer n'est ce pas ? Vous avez déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuves, vous ne devez pas vous sentir très en forme.

Il commença à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux et ce dernier ne savait pas si ce qu'il venait de dire était une affirmation ou bien s'il lui demandait vraiment comment il se sentait en ce moment. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses malaises à répétition ni de ses accès de rage et de colère et le fait que cet homme lui demande comment il allait prouvait qu'il s'attendait certainement à ce que Harry lui annonce qu'il n'était pas en grande forme. L'homme continuait de le fixer et dans un premier temps il pensa que l'Auror tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit pour voir s'il mentait ou pas mais en réalité, il eut rapidement l'impression que Findsbery le regardait en attendant quelque chose, comme s'il espérait qu'un changement se fasse chez Harry soudainement.

-N'est ce pas Mr Potter ?

Il était hors de question qu'il aborde son état réel avec cet homme et il se contenta de lui dire que tout allait bien. Ils s'approchèrent enfin de la salle et un peu plus loin il aperçu Rogue, en grande conversation avec Malefoy qui était toujours aussi pâle. Il ne les avait plus revu ensemble depuis qu'il les avait espionné le soir de sa retenue à la bibliothèque et cette fois, Malefoy n'était pas du tout en colère. Au contraire, il semblait très anxieux et Rogue avait l'air d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Un peu plus loin il vit Hermione en grande conversation avec Ginny et Matthew un peu plus loin qui lui lança un dernier regard triste qu'elle ne vit pas, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Il vit ensuite la sorcière se rapprocher de Ron qui était en train de dire au revoir à Seamus, que Harry trouva agacé sans pouvoir en être sûr. En effet, Findsbery venait de le tirer par la manche pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart.

-Mr Potter, vous ne semblez pas mesurer à quel point la situation est grave. Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que tout va bien comme cela quand visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour voir que vous êtes épuisé.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ma fatigue a à voir avec la situation actuelle ?

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot Mr Potter ! Peut-être que l'année dernière le Ministère comptait bon nombre de personne incompétentes mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas. Dumbledore n'est pas le seul à faire ses petites recherches, le Ministère sait également qu'il y a une connexion entre vous et Vous-Savez-Qui. La tragique attaque de Arthur Weasley l'année dernière et votre témoignage primordial qui a permis de le sauver sont la preuve que vous êtes lié au mage noir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi l'Auror lui parlait de tout ça. Ce dernier prit soudain un air grave et arrêta totalement de tripoter son chapeau. Il avait l'air totalement apeuré et si ça n'avait pas été un Auror reconnu, Harry aurait presque pu penser qu'il pouvait s'évanouir rien qu'en abordant de nouveau le lien possible entre l'état de Harry et l'humeur de Voldemort.

-C'est pour cela, que vous devez absolument nous faire part de tout changement radical que vous notez. Vous seul pouvez bien entendu savoir si ce que vous ressentez a un quelconque lien avec, enfin vous savez.

Harry commençait à être particulièrement agacé et n'avait pas envie de continuer cette conversation.

-Je vous assure que je n'ai rien d'étrange à vous signaler. S'il se passait quoi que ce soit d'anormal j'en aurai immédiatement averti le professeur Dumbledore. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Findsbery le regarda avec un air dubitatif, visiblement il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Harry fit quelques pas et pouvait voir maintenant que ses amis regardaient vers lui, tout comme Rogue, McGonagall et d'autres professeurs qui semblaient particulièrement s'intéresser à eux en se demandant ce que l'Auror pouvait lui raconter. Ce dernier l'empêcha de passer et s'approcha un peu plus de lui.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que Vous-savez-qui était au pouvoir Mr Potter ? chuchota-t-il pour que personne à part Harry ne puisse entendre. Ça a commencé comme maintenant, avec des disparitions, avec des meurtres. Tout ça dans l'unique but d'affirmer sa puissance et sa supériorité, pour que la peur s'installe dans la communauté des sorciers. Mais ça ce n'est pas le pire. Si Vous-Savez-Qui est considéré comme le sorcier le plus redoutable et le plus cruel, c'est surtout pour ce qu'il a infligé à la plupart de ses victimes. Vous voyez de quoi je parle n'est ce pas?

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, tout en fouillant dans sa mémoire et le premier souvenir qui lui revint fut celui de son premier cours d'Occlumencie et des paroles de Rogue.

-Il torturait ses victimes pour obtenir des informations et c'est seulement une fois que les personnes étaient à l'agonie qu'il les tuait.

-Oui c'est bien cela. Mais ce n'est pas une torture ordinaire qui vous attend si vous êtes capturé. Les sortilèges de douleurs, les blessures physiques ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il fait quand il entre dans votre esprit. Il vous vide de toute votre énergie, de toutes vos certitudes, et de toutes vos sensations. Ce n'est pas comme une simple attaque de Détraqueurs. Face à lui vous ne pouvez pas agir, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de vous, vous rendre fou, vous bloquez à l'intérieur de votre propre corps, vous forcez à attaquer d'autres personnes, tout cela sans avoir recours à aucun sortilège. Il fausse tous vos jugements de valeurs et toutes vos pensées. Vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous vous battez, qui sont vos amis et vos ennemis. Et vous sombrez dans la folie ou dans l'inconscience, lentement.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me dites tout ça ?

-Pour que vous ayez bien à l'esprit de ce qui peut arriver, dit Findsbery en se rapprochant de lui encore plus, si proche que Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel moment.

-Pas ici, pas ceux qui sont dans ce château.

-Mais ce château vous êtes sur le point de le quitter n'est ce pas Mr Potter ?

-Ce n'est que pour quelques jours. On ne me laisserait pas sortir si il y avait un trop gros risque. Toutes les protections seront…

-Ah oui, les fameuses protections autour de Harry Potter. Vous croyez sincèrement qu'elles seront efficaces face à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Si c'est Dumbledore qui s'en est chargé oui !

Il venait de dire cela sur un ton de défi, et fut lui même surpris pas la conviction avec laquelle il parlait. Le directeur l'avait un peu déçu au début de l'année, en ne lui donnant que peu de nouvelles, et en ne prenant pas toujours son parti mais finalement, il savait et avait toujours su que Dumbledore était le plus puissant, le plus brillant. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et s'il avait tenu Harry à l'écart jusque là c'était probablement car au fond de lui, comme Harry, il ne croyait pas véritablement à cette prophétie. Ou bien qu'il y avait un élément primordial qui leur échappait. Harry ne pouvait pas être destiné à tuer Voldemort, pas tant que Dumbledore serait vivant et il était impossible qu'il meurt de la main d'un sorcier comme Voldemort. Il reprit ensuite :

-Et puis de toute façon, Voldemort n'arrivera pas à détraquer mon cerveau comme cela.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ainsi ! Et pourquoi dites vous cela ? Parce que vous êtes supérieur aux autres sorciers ?

-Non. Simplement parce qu'il a déjà essayé de prendre possession de mon corps. Et il a échoué. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, je dois y aller.

-Très bien. Nous nous reverrons à la reprise des cours.

L'Auror disparut au détour d'un couloir et Harry alla près de la cheminée où se trouvaient Ron et Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Findsbery ? demanda Ron.

-Rien de particulier. Il voulait me souhaiter de bonnes vacances, et me demander comment j'allais.

Harry était dos aux professeurs mais il savait que ces derniers pouvaient les entendre discuter et il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent de quoi lui et l'Auror avait réellement discuté.

-Vous aviez l'air en grande conversation pourtant. Il avait un air plutôt grave non ?

-C'est parce qu'il a dit que j'avais l'air fatigué. Il s'est excusé au nom du Ministre aussi pour ce qui s'est passé avec Davis.

-Ah d'accord.

-Tu es prête à y aller Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Oui c'est bon.

-Comment tu fais pour aller chez toi ? Le réseau des cheminées a été relié à des maisons de moldus ?

-Non, dit elle. Le Ministre n'a pas autorisé cela. Du coup tous ceux qui vont chez des moldus doivent prendre la même cheminée. Des Aurors nous attendent de l'autre côté, dans une boutique à Londres et nos parents viennent nous chercher.

-D'accord.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

-Surtout sois prudent Harry ! Ne fait rien d'irréfléchis !

-Ne t'en fais pas.

-Je compte sur vous pour bien réviser et faire tout vos devoirs.

-Oh ça va ne recommence pas, lança Ron.

-Passez de bonnes fêtes tous les deux.

-Merci toi aussi.

Elle s'éloigna et alla rejoindra un groupe qui attendait dans un coin de la salle.

-Tu es prêt Harry ?

-Un instant Potter. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui s'était approchée. J'ai une lettre pour vous, de la part du directeur. Elle lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée du sceau de l'école. Ouvrez là une fois que vous serez arrivé.

-Très bien merci.

C'était parfait. Il espérait que le directeur lui donne une date de rendez vous et il verrait ça en arrivant au Terrier. Il avait également prévu de lui parler du comportement étrange de l'Auror et des questions qu'il lui avait posées.

-Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous les deux.

-Joyeux Noël professeur.

Ron entra le premier dans la cheminée et disparut, suivit de près par Harry.

Un peu plus loin, c'est Severus qui devait faire des au revoir, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air à l'aise avec l'exercice. Elizabeth avait accepté de lui suivre à l'écart, un peu plus loin, pour qu'il soit tranquille.

-Est ce que tout va bien Severus ? Tu n'as pas l'air…en forme.

-Ca va, grogna-t-il. J'ai…Il fallait que je te parle, avant que tu ne partes.

-Je m'en doute, dit Elizabeth en baissant la tête. Elle savait déjà de quoi il voulait parler.

-Je t'ai vu à Londres, lors du test du miroir pour tout le personnel du château.

-Oui je le sais, dit-elle, ses joues commençant à rougir légèrement. Mais tu devrais oublier ce que tu as vu.

-Ou…oublier ? s'insurgea Severus. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ça ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses que ça représente mais…

-Ce que je pense que ça représente ? Elizabeth, tu as fait le test, et c'est moi qui suit apparu ! Peu importe ce que miroir nous montre, ce qu'il représente vraiment, c'est moi qui suit apparut. Et je sais ce que ça veut dire. Que j'ai une importance toute particulière pour toi.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, souffla-t-elle.

-Seulement moi, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. C'est en train de me détruire. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre au quotidien en te voyant juste à côté, sans savoir ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite.

-On a déjà eu cette conversation Severus. Tu n'as pas de place, pas de temps pour moi dans ta vie. Pas en ce moment. Alors c'est non négociable. Fais ce que tu as à faire, bats-toi pour…pour la reconnaissance, pour la gloire que tu désires depuis tellement de temps. Et après on verra.

-Tu crois que c'est pour la gloire que je fais ça ?

Il s'avança d'elle, l'air menaçant. Elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, elle releva un peu plus la tête, les sourcils froncés, le regard tout aussi noir que lui. Enfin, elle essayait.

-Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour que tout le monde ici puisse avoir une chance d'avoir un avenir meilleur. Pour qu'on sorte des Ténèbres, pour qu'on puisse espérer de nouveau avoir la paix.

-Pour tout le monde ici ? Mais combien y-a-t-il de personnes que tu apprécies réellement ?

-Elizabeth, tu peux penser de moi ce que tu veux, mais oui, ce que je fais je ne le fais pas uniquement pour moi. Albus m'a transmis ses idéaux, ses espoirs, ses rêves. C'est pour ça que je me bats. Alors oui, je peux paraître intéressé quand je parle de reconnaissance, j'estime simplement que sacrifier ma vie pour le bien commun mérite que ça ne passe pas inaperçu, et c'est peut-être orgueilleux mais c'est comme ça.

-Non, ça n'a rien d'orgueilleux, dit Elizabeth d'une voix triste. C'est toi qui a raison…Je sais que tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour toute la communauté, et que tu continues à faire encore beaucoup de choses. Alors le constat est le même, nous deux ce n'est pas possible. Pas pour le moment. Mais, après la guerre, peut-être que…

-Non Elizabeth, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Je ne peux pas continuer, en pensant que peut-être, un jour, si tout s'arrange, on pourra éventuellement envisager de vivre quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon genre de vivre comme ça.

-Alors quoi ? dit-elle sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait pas l'interdire d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, et ils allaient bien devoir cohabiter à nouveau dans le château à la rentrée.

-Alors tiens.

Il sortit un paquet de sa poche, enveloppé dans un paquet cadeau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-C'est quelque chose…que j'avais acheté pour ton anniversaire. Avant qu'on ne se dispute.

-Mon anniversaire ? Mais comment est ce que…

-J'ai vu ta date de naissance sur ton arbre généalogique cet été.

-Et tu t'en es souvenu ?

-Elizabeth, dit-il en serrant la mâchoire, comme si sa réflexion l'agaçait. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, je me souviens de chaque mot que tu as prononcé, de chacun de tes sourires, de chaque…de chaque regard noir que tu m'as lancé. Je me souviens de toutes les mèches de cheveux que tu as remise derrière ton oreille, de toutes les fois où tu m'as regardé avec tendresse, de chacun des baisers qu'on a partagés. Je me souviens d'absolument tout…et c'est ça qui est en train de me ronger. Je ne peux plus le supporter et c'est pour ça que je suis obligé de te poser cet ultimatum.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elizabeth était bouche-bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot fasse à sa déclaration. Mais c'est pourtant sa dernière déclaration qui la fit réagir.

-Un ultimatum ?

-Ce cadeau, il se porte. Tu l'ouvriras quand tu seras en lieu sûre avec ta famille. Et quand on se verra après les vacances, il n'y aura que deux possibilités. Soit tu le porteras, et ça voudra dire que tu laisses une chance à notre histoire, une vraie chance, dès maintenant, en m'acceptant avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Et si tu ne le portes pas, continua-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante, ça voudra dire que tu es convaincue qu'on ne peut pas vivre une belle histoire, que ce soit maintenant, ou après.

-Severus…

-Non ! Je sais déjà ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu veux te préserver, que tu ne veux pas te lancer dans une histoire car tu penses que je ne m'investis pas assez, et que je te fais passer au second plan mais c'est faux. Oui c'est vrai je m'implique dans ce conflit, oui c'est vrai je fais énormément de choses pour aider Albus mais je m'investis. Ce n'est pas lié au conflit. Et quand la guerre sera finie, quand on sera débarrassé de cette menace, je ne changerai pas Elizabeth, je ne serai pas subitement un autre homme.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle en voyant une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu'il essuya avec son pouce.

-Tu es la première à me faire ressentir, ce cocktail explosif de sensations que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir connaître, et j'en suis heureux. Mais je ne peux pas me cacher derrière la guerre et la peur qu'elle inspire pour te faire espérer un idéal que je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir. Ca nous ferait souffrir, tous les deux. Moi maintenant, et toi par la suite. Je suis désolé Elizabeth, mais c'est la seule solution. Je te laisse décider, ajouta-t-il en regardant le cadeau, avant de faire un pas, puis deux, avant de s'éloigner complètement, laissant Elizabeth dans son propre cocktail de sentiments. Un mélange de doute, d'angoisse, de peur mais aussi d'un quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qui était bien présent au fond d'elle.

oOo

Les premiers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement et Harry, Ron et tous les Weasley se retrouvèrent le soir du réveillon de Noël. Un périmètre de haute sécurité avait été installé autour du Terrier. Mais c'est Mrs Weasley qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent entre eux pour les Fêtes, loin du quartier général. La soirée fut beaucoup plus festive que l'année précédente durant lequel Mr Weasley venait juste de sortir de l'hôpital et était toujours en convalescence. Il était également beaucoup plus animé, au grand désarroi de Mrs Weasley, puisque plusieurs hiboux avaient fait irruption tout au long du repas pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Plusieurs lettres venaient de collègues de Mr Weasley qui luttaient avec acharnement contre de nombreux pièges et sortilèges qui avaient été mis en place ces dernières semaines pour blesser grièvement voire tuer des moldus. La dernière lettre arriva lors du dessert, ce qui mit Mrs. Weasley hors d'elle.

-Mais enfin ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais !

-Je sais bien que c'est ennuyant Molly, mais on n'a pas le choix. On doit être informé de la moindre chose, répondit Mr Weasley.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et lut la lettre. En ayant terminé il eut l'air abattu et Mrs Weasley lui demanda avec anxiété ce que la lettre disait. Tonks et Lupin qui étaient passés pour le café étaient très intéressés également.

-Arthur ?

-Ça vient du Département de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques.

-Ils ont trouvé quelque chose à propos des Scalpeurs ?

-Non. Ils viennent de recevoir une lettre de Sainte Mangouste. Les personnes qui ont été attaqués dernièrement sont mortes, comme celles qui étaient tombées dans le coma après l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et cela avant qu'on n'ait pu découvrir quoi que ce soit sur ces créatures.

Il frappa du poing sur la table ce qui fit trembler les tasses de café.

-Chéri calme toi ! Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils !

-Mais ça fait une vingtaine de morts en plus Molly, après les dizaines d'autres morts qu'il y a eu et les centaines de personnes encore dans le coma. Sans compter ceux qui sont toujours portés disparus et les victimes qu'il y a chaque jour. On avait bien besoin de ça après l'évasion d'Azkaban.

Mrs. Weasley posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, puis fit apparaître de nouvelles confiseries et parts de desserts.

-Il vaut mieux changer de sujet. Les enfants, c'est l'heure pour vous d'ouvrir vos cadeaux. Ils sont tous installés sur la table là-bas.

Harry suivit les Weasley jusqu'au bout du salon mais en réalité, pour la première fois depuis 5 ans, il n'avait pas la tête à ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. Avec toutes ces lettres et les nombreux passages des membres de l'Ordre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au Terrier, il avait vu de façon flagrante à quel point ils étaient préservés en étant à Poudlard. Bien sûr lui, Ron et Hermione en tête se tenaient informés par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier mais ce n'était pas la même chose et pour la première fois il comprenait vraiment la peur que pouvait inspirer Voldemort. Cette angoisse d'être suivi, d'être traqué mais également la peur de voir des proches attaqués, blessés et tués. Pour la première fois il se rendait compte de la vague de terreur qui sévissait dans tout le pays et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Tous ces gens cloitrés chez eux, à l'affût du moindre bruit, de la moindre silhouette près d'eux. Pouvaient ils vraiment croire que c'était l'Élu ? Que c'était lui, un jeune sorcier de 16 ans, qui était pressenti pour détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Il avait du mal à le croire. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas non plus l'ignorer. Il devait absolument en discuter avec Dumbledore et il aurait la possibilité de le faire dès la rentrée. C'est ce que le directeur lui avait écrit dans la lettre que lui avait donnée le professeur McGonagall avant qu'il ne vienne ici.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombres, et sans nouvelles envoyées par hibou. Le lendemain il y eut beaucoup de passage au Terrier, plusieurs membres du Ministère étaient passés pour discuter avec Mr Weasley qui était de repos, après avoir travaillé nuits et jours pendant des semaines.

La plus grande surprise fut une visite inattendue, trois jours avant le réveillon du jour de l'an. À la fin d'une réunion de l'Ordre qui avait eut lieu toute l'après-midi, quelques membres de l'organisation étaient déjà partis quand quelqu'un que personne n'attendait frappa à la porte. Harry, lui, n'était pas avec les autres quand ce visiteur apparut. Ces quelques jours au Terrier n'avait rien changé à ses nuits agitées et comme à Poudlard, il dormait très mal et était de plus en plus épuisé durant la journée. Il avait décidé d'aller se reposer dans l'après-midi mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de récupérer son sommeil en retard. Il avait d'abord fait le même rêve qu'il faisait depuis des jours, celui de la Grande Salle, dans lequel il attaquait Dumbledore et Rogue. Le seul rêve dont il n'avait pas parlé au Directeur, ni à Ron d'ailleurs. Hermione était la seule au courant. Puis c'est Voldemort qui était apparut dans son rêve et il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à sa vision. Celui-ci était installé dans un salon salon, un endroit que Harry ne connaissait pas et entouré de certains de ses serviteurs. C'est alors qu'il vit parmi eux Drago Malefoy, entouré de sa mère et de son père qui s'inclinaient devant leur maître.

-Ah Lucius, te voilà enfin. J'espère que tu es prêt pour la mission que je vous ai assignée à toi et aux autres.

-Oui maître, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez qu'on aille là-bas alors que…

Voldemort lui fit signe de se taire, toujours avec un regard cruel et froid.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi je vous demande de faire tout cela Lucius. Tu viens à peine de sortir d'Azkaban et tu ignores tout de mes derniers projets. Tout ce que je te demande de faire c'est obéir et surtout de ne pas me décevoir.

Lucius Malefoy fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il avait l'air très fatigué, ses yeux entourés de cernes et le teint pâle. Visiblement il avait reçu une bonne correction pour ce qui s'était passé au Ministère en Juin dernier et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de décevoir à nouveau son maître.

-Oui, bien sûr maître. Je comprends. Vous ne serez pas déçu je vous le garantis. Voulez vous que je vous le ramène ici vivant ?

-Tu ne devrais pas me proposer un service que tu auras de toute façon du mal à fournir. Il est puissant, bien plus puissant que toi et tu auras beaucoup de difficultés à le ramener ici. Si tu le faisais je pense que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois serait pardonné mais en réalité, je veux juste oppresser cette minable petite organisation. Leur faire comprendre que je peux savoir où ils sont, ce qu'ils font, à quel moment et que si je le désire, je peux m'en prendre à eux. Ils doivent avoir l'impression qu'ils ne sont à l'abri nulle part.

-Et comment êtes vous au courant de cette réunion? Est ce que vous avez un espion parmi eux ?

-Ne sois pas idiot ! Il serait impossible pour quiconque travaillant pour moi d'entrer dans ce groupe, Dumbledore est trop prudent. Il ne se fera jamais avoir là où moi j'ai été dupé et c'est ce qui m'énerve particulièrement. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'espion, je peux _voir t_ rès bien ce qui se passe au sein de l'Ordre.

-Entendu. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maître, je vais aller me préparer comme les autres. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

-Oui c'est ce qui est prévu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon vous ne serez pas seuls.

Devant l'air surpris et interrogateur de Lucius Malefoy, Voldemort se leva de son siège et leva sa baguette dans les airs. Il prononça une incantation particulière que Harry n'avait jamais entendue mais il eut tout de suite l'impression que c'était un sort que Voldemort avait inventé. Une substance étrange, de couleur noir, jaillit de sa baguette et se matérialisa petit à petit jusqu'à se rapprocher du dessin que Harry avait vu au début de l'été, celui qui représentait les créatures qui avaient attaqué les passants sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Scalpeurs. Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais devant l'air incrédule de Malefoy puis ajouta :

-J'ai appris l'incantation et la marche à suivre à Bellatrix. Maintenant va-t'en, et faites en sorte que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne s'en remettent pas.

Lucius Malefoy disparut du salon, tandis que le rire mauvais de Voldemort emplissait la pièce et que Harry se réveillait enfin, dans son lit au Terrier.


	26. Une Détermination sans Faille

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX : UNE DETERMINATION SANS FAILLE**

Harry était en sueur, la respiration saccadée et il tentait par tous les moyens de se remémorer ce qu'il venait de voir. Depuis l'année dernière, il détestait ses visions qui lui montraient les émotions ou les desseins de Voldemort, et parfois même de fausses images pour tenter de le piéger comme c'était le cas la fois où il avait vu Sirius au Département des Mystères. Il reprit son souffle, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il essayait de se remémorer ce que Voldemort avait dit, ce qu'il avait donné comme mission à Lucius Malefoy et quel était son plan mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir c'était Voldemort faisant apparaître ces horribles créatures.

Harry savait très bien que ses 5 années passés dans le monde de la magie ne lui avait pas appris tout ce qu'i savoir et qu'il n'y arriverait certainement jamais, mais il n'avait jamais lu dans un livre, ni jamais entendu personne parler d'un sorcier faisant apparaître des créatures magiques grâce à sa baguette. Faire apparaître des animaux sans propriété comme des serpents, oui. Mais des créatures magiques, des animaux fantastiques ? Jamais ! Il repensa à toutes les créatures qu'il avait déjà pu approcher et toutes lui paraissaient beaucoup trop complexes pour être crées par des sorciers grâce à leur baguette. Mais après tout il n'avait jamais vu de Scalpeurs en vrai et il ne savait pas non plus où s'arrêtaient les pouvoirs de Voldemort. Il avait réussi à survivre pendant près de 14 ans à l'état de presque rien, ce que sans doute personne n'avait réussi à faire jusque là, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas créer des créatures aussi horribles ? Il frotta sa cicatrice le temps que la douleur s'estompe puis mis ses chaussures et son pull pour descendre. Le mieux était encore d'en parler aux membres de l'Ordre, ils seraient plus en mesure de répondre à ses interrogations et de toute façon ils devaient être informés que Voldemort avait prévu quelque chose et qu'il avait au moins prévu d'envoyer Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy en mission.

Harry sortit donc de sa chambre pour rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger. En arrivant au niveau de l'escalier, il faillit percuter Ginny, qui montait les marches.

-Harry !

-Excuse-moi, je t'avais pas vu Ginny.

-C'est pas grave, répondit la sorcière les joues rougies. Elle portait un simple peignoir et Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-Ton lacet est défait, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour se baisser, mais Harry fut plus rapide, et d'un simple coup de baguette, il renoua le lacet de sa basket.

-Merci. dit-il en souriant.

Ginny n'ajouta rien, et Harry sentit comme une tension dans l'air, à voir la sorcière rester là sans rien dire.

-T'allais te coucher ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je suis pas trop en forme. Dean et moi…on a rompu, juste avant les vacances.

-Ah…Je suis désolé. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant, ça peut peut-être encore s'arranger.

Ginny sembla tiquer sur la fin de sa phrase, elle avait les lèvres pincées légèrement.

-Non ça ne peut pas s'arranger. Mais c'est pas grave, il ne faut pas être désolé. Je…je me suis rendue compte de ce que je voulais vraiment, de ce qui était vraiment important pour moi.

-D'accord…

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en disant ça. Peut-être, un peu trop au goût de Harry. Elle était très étrange.

-Je suis désolé je dois y aller, il faut que je parle à l'Ordre.

-D'accord, dit-elle en l'imitant.

Elle avait acquiescé mais elle ne bougeait pas. Harry lui lança un regard gêné avec un sourire forcé avant de s'écarter tant bien que mal pour rejoindre l'escalier sans la toucher. Il ne se retourna pas, et ne vit pas quel regard Ginny lui lança quand il s'éloigna.

Il entra dans la salle à manger et fut surpris de voir Percy dans les bras de sa mère. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley avaient l'air moins heureux de le voir mais il savait depuis l'année dernière que Mrs. Weasley avait été beaucoup plus affectée par la querelle avec son fils. Ce dernier remarqua en premier la présence de Harry et s'éloigna de l'étreinte de sa mère pour s'adresser à lui.

-Bonjour Harry. Je me doutais bien que tu serais là aussi.

Les Weasley se tournèrent vers lui.

-Salut Percy.

Mrs. Weasley caressa les cheveux de son fils, puis se tourna vers Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

-Percy nous a fait la surprise de venir nous voir de Londres. Il voulait simplement…

-Maman s'il te plaît. J'aimerais moi même en discuter avec Harry. Percy se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et s'approcha un peu de Harry avant de poursuivre. Je te dois également des excuses pour le comportement que j'ai eu vis à vis de toi l'année dernière.

-Tu sais, c'est plus ta famille que ça a dérangé que moi.

-Oui c'est vrai, et je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'eux mais je te dois également des excuses. J'ai été aveuglé par mon ambition et j'ai relégué au second plan les choses qui ont le plus d'importance. Je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que tu finiras par me pardonner. Tu es important pour cette famille, je sais que tout le monde tient beaucoup à toi et je ne voudrais pas qu'on reste fâché.

-Ohh Percy, lança Mrs. Weasley en fondant en larmes à nouveau.

Elle était très émue mais en regardant les autres membres de la famille Weasley, Harry compris qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui était enjouée face à l'arrivée de Percy. Les jumeaux affichaient clairement leur colère persistante vis à vis de leur frère et Ron ne semblait pas non plus lui avoir totalement pardonné. Seul Bill, qui était également là avec Fleur, souriait bien que ça soit sans doute davantage pour le fait de voir sa mère heureuse que pour le retour de son frère. Il était vrai aussi qu'il avait été moins touché par le conflit qui avait eut lieu l'année précédente puisqu'il avait déjà quitté le Terrier quand s'était arrivé. Harry regarda Mrs. Weasley qui le scrutait, comme si elle attendait de voir quelle allait être sa réaction. Elle devait certainement s'attendre à ce qu'il réagisse froidement comme les autres mais elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il sourit à Percy et lui tendit la main.

-Ça va, c'est déjà oublié. Tu n'as pas été le seul à douter de moi et de Dumbledore l'année dernière. Le plus important c'est que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Percy lui sourit à son tour et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci Harry.

-Bien, formidable ! Je vais préparer un bon dîner pour fêter cela, annonça Mrs. Weasley. Ron, Fred et George, vous allez venir m'aider.

-Mais Maman !

-Pas de mais Ronald Weasley. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis.

-Mrs. Weasley, est ce que vous savez s'il reste encore des membres de l'Ordre ?

-Oui Harry chéri, la réunion vient de se terminer mais Remus voulait aborder un dernier sujet concernant Dumbledore et les nouvelles de Poudlard avec Severus. Tonks est restée aussi, je suis sortie simplement pour accueillir Percy. Mais je suis désolée tu ne peux pas y aller pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage. Tu vas devoir attendre qu'ils sortent. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ? Tu peux m'en parler si quelque chose ne va pas tu sais.

Elle était devenue pâle en disant cela et Harry préférait ne pas l'inquiéter en lui parlant de ses rêves.

-Non rien. J'attendrai que la réunion soit terminée. Vous pouvez dire à Remus que j'aimerais lui parler ?

-Je lui dirai. De toute façon je pense qu'ils ont bientôt fini. En attendant, est-ce que tu pourrais aller dans la remise au fond du jardin ? Nous allons sortir une bonne bouteille d'hydromel à Arthur pour le retour de Percy.

-Oui bien sûr.

-Tiens, voilà la clé de la porte.

D'un geste de baguette magique elle fit apparaître une grande clé en cuivre qu'elle lui tendit et alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Harry passa par la porte de derrière et se retrouva dans le jardin. La remise était à quelques dizaines de mètres, au fond, près d'un champ où une imposante végétation s'étendait. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la petite porte en bois quand il cru entendre un bruit à sa droite, au niveau des cultures de maïs. Il scruta l'obscurité sans rien voir, mais il finit par entendre un rire. Un rire mauvais qu'il reconnu sans grande difficulté.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vois, c'est le petit bébé Potter !

Il n'y avait plus de toute possible, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui était cachée à quelques mètres de là. La mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée à elle, ainsi qu'à Lucius Malefoy et à d'autres Mangemorts était bien de venir attaquer l'Ordre, ici même, au Terrier. Malefoy avait également parlé d'enlever, quelqu'un, s'agissait-il de lui ? Sans hésiter davantage, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Un premier sortilège fonça vers lui mais il fut dévié par les protections installées autour du Terrier. Harry ne risquait rien là où il était visiblement. Il commença à faire quelques pas en arrière, pour s'éloigner du champ et se rapprocher de la maison. Il devait absolument aller prévenir les autres que plusieurs Mangemorts allaient arriver, tout comme des Scalpeurs.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, tu as peur ? Tu veux aller te cacher derrière les membres de l'Ordre ?

Bellatrix Lestrange rigola mais il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir. Il s'arrêta net et envoya plusieurs sortilèges vers l'endroit d'où la voix s'élevait. Ceux là ne furent pas déviés. Si les sortilèges ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre, lui, apparemment il pouvait en lancer et essayer de toucher les Mangemorts.

-Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'atteindre avec ce genre de sorts ? C'est pathétique !

Un nouveau sortilège fonça sur Harry, qui leva sa baguette par reflexe mais à nouveau, il fut dévié par les protections. Quand d'autres furent lancés, Harry resta immobile, persuadé qu'il était protégé mais il fut touché de plein fouet par le dernier que Bellatrix avait lancé. Il s'attendait à être propulsé vers l'arrière mais en réalité il sentit des cordes s'enrouler autour de lui et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il fut attiré vers la Mangemort et se retrouva dans le champ de maïs. Les cordes autour de lui disparurent et il put se relever sans difficulté, même s'il ne voyait pas grand chose autour de lui au milieu de ce champ. Il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et fit jaillir des étincelles avant qu'elles n'explosent plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui dans un bruit assourdissant. Il était sûr que les membres de l'Ordre entendraient le son de l'explosion et qu'ils comprendraient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il entendit ensuite le petit rire de Bellatrix, et cette dernière apparut devant lui.

-Quel idiot ! Tu as vraiment cru qu'on ne pouvait pas t'atteindre. Tu as vraiment cru qu'on aurait révélé notre présence, sans avoir détruit les sortilèges de protections ? On t'a fait croire que la protection était toujours installée, en déviant nous même nos sortilèges !

Harry serra son poing. Il s'était bien fait avoir et il s'en voulait pour ça. Il regarda un peu autour de lui rapidement, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne l'attaquait pas ?

-Et ça ne sert à rien d'appeler à l'aide Potter, poursuivit la sorcière. Quand ils arriveront ce sera déjà trop tard.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça pour qu'ils viennent m'aider, mais pour qu'ils sachent que vous êtes ici.

-Ah mais ça y est, tu te mets enfin à parler.

Harry resta sans bouger, la main serrée sur sa baguette magique et le regard figé sur la meurtrière de son parrain. Il entendit rapidement de l'agitation à quelques mètres de lui et une voix crier son nom, c'était celle de Remus. L'instant d'après, plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent autour du Terrier et même si Harry ne pouvait rien voir avec ces hautes cultures qui l'entouraient, il savait que la bataille faisait rage entre les membres de l'Ordre et les serviteurs de Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette mais Bellatrix fut la plus rapide et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, à l'opposé du Terrier, en s'écrasant sur un sol boueux. Il sentit son genou gauche craquer sous le poids de son corps et ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Il se releva péniblement alors que Bellatrix s'approchait de lui, de sa démarche toujours si extravagante. Elle lui lança un nouveau sort qu'il contra, mais il ne put éviter les suivants et il sentit rapidement une grande entaille s'ouvrir au niveau de son omoplate gauche ainsi que sur son front. Une quantité importante de sang commençait à s'écouler de cette dernière blessure, il sentait le liquide chaud ruisseler le long de sa tempe et enfin dans son cou mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il devait absolument rester concentré.

Bellatrix fut prise d'un fou rire en voyant sa détermination dans ses yeux, malgré l'état dans lequel il était.

-Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder comme ça Potter. Tu n'arriveras jamais à m'atteindre et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es faible ! Ceux qui sont dans le camp de Dumbledore ne savent pas ce qu'est la vraie puissance. Tu ne seras jamais de taille à nous vaincre !

-C'est vous qui êtes beaucoup trop confiants. Dumbledore reste le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et même Voldemort n'arrive pas à le battre.

-Cesse de prononcer son nom ainsi, vociféra-t-elle avant de reprendre finalement son calme. Dumbledore ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde, et à ce moment là votre camp comprendra qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

Bellatrix semblait sûre d'elle en annonçant la mort prochaine de Dumbledore. Et si elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avançait, ça voulait dire que Voldemort avait un plan, et qu'il était déjà en marche. Cela avait un rapport avec Malefoy et la fameuse mission qui lui avait donné le mage noir il en était persuadé. A moins que ça ne soit lié à ce qu'il avait vu en rêve.

-Mais tu dois le sentir au fond de toi déjà Potter non ? poursuivit Bellatrix. Que tu n'es pas à la hauteur, que tu n'as pas le niveau. Comment la communauté magique peut-elle croire que c'est toi qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres !? Tu n'arrives même pas à me tuer moi, alors que j'ai tué l'un des êtres les plus chers à tes yeux ! Comment tu pourrais aider et sauver des milliers de personne !?

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Mais quelque part il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Il éprouvait une profonde haine pour Bellatrix Lestrange et pourtant, comme à la fin de l'année dernière, il n'arrivait pas à la faire souffrir comme elle l'avait fait et encore moins à se débarrasser d'elle. Au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ne pas pouvoir assassiner quelqu'un, au contraire, et pourtant cette sorcière le méritait. Il se disait aussi que s'il voulait devenir Auror, il lui faudrait bien passer ce cap car peut-être qu'un jour, il aurait besoin d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Et qu'en était-il de sa fameuse mission en tant qu'Élu ? Depuis plusieurs semaines il avait remit en doute la prophétie qui avait été faite par Trelawney et que Dumbledore lui avait rapporté. Pour lui il était clair qu'il n'aurait jamais les compétences magiques suffisantes pour tuer Voldemort, et de toute façon, il ne devrait pas craindre une confrontation directe tant que le directeur serait en vie.

Mais que se passerait-il si Dumbledore venait à disparaître ? Que la prophétie était vraie et que c'était bien à Harry que revenait la tâche de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ? Hésiterait-il comme il hésitait avec Bellatrix à ce moment précis ? Après tout il n'y avait pas grande différence, Voldemort était la menace la plus grande c'est vrai, et il avait tué ses parents mais Bellatrix avait tué Sirius, elle avait torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête, et elle avait commis certainement bien d'autres atrocités que Harry ignorait. Il était clair maintenant pour lui que Bellatrix devait disparaître.

Quelque chose avait dû changer dans son regard car le sourire de la sorcière disparut et elle prit un air grave.

-On dirait que tu as décidé de prendre les choses au sérieux finalement. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus longtemps avec toi. D'autant plus que, même si j'adorerais ça, je n'ai pas le droit de te détruire moi même.

Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui jeta un nouveau sort qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter. Il fut cependant surpris de voir que ce sort n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui, il n'avait pas été blessé et n'avait pas bougé de place. Il leva sa baguette à son tour mais compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il essaya de lancer un sort à son tour.

-Endolo…

Il fut pris d'une violente douleur à la poitrine, et se crispa en tombant à terre, un genou au sol. Il ouvrit la bouche et eut l'impression de vomir son déjeuner mais quand il regarda de plus prêt, il vit que c'était du sang qu'il venait de cracher. Il se releva péniblement, en se tournant vers Bellatrix.

-Intéressant comme sortilège n'est ce pas ? Ça empêche la personne touchée de pouvoir prononcer des incantations, et donc de lancer des sorts. C'est un enchantement de mon invention, je suis assez fière de moi.

Harry n'ajouta rien, ne sachant pas si le sort qu'elle lui avait lancé agissait seulement sur les formules magiques ou bien sur n'importe quelle parole. La sensation avait été tellement désagréable qu'il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience. Son but premier était de toute façon d'empêcher Bellatrix de rejoindre les autres. Il leva sa baguette et se concentra pour lui lancer un Expelliarmus informulé, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait lancer un sort aussi puissant que l'Endoloris. La Mangemort parût surprise l'espace d'un instant mais réussit à contrer le sort de Harry, avant de lui en renvoyer un qui le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je vois qu'on vous a enseigné les sortilèges informulés. Effectivement, grâce à cette technique, mon sort n'a plus d'effet mais tu n'es pas encore assez puissant. Il n'y a que peu de sorciers capables de lancer des sorts ayant la même intensité sans prononcer de formules. Et encore moins qui arrivent à le faire avec des sorts complexes.

Une nouvelle fois Harry essaya de se relever mais son genou le fit souffrir et il s'effondra lourdement au sol. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, en le regardant avec dégout et mépris.

-Quel spectacle pathétique vraiment. Bon et bien, on dirait que notre petit échange est terminé. Je vais devoir me concentrer sur ma mission.

Elle agita sa baguette en prononçant de nombreuses incantations, et comme dans le rêve de Harry, des silhouettes sombres apparurent au bout de sa baguette avant de prendre la forme de Scalpeurs. Après en avoir fait apparaître une demi douzaine qui prirent la direction du Terrier elle s'approcha un peu plus de Harry et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Il put voir que son regard resta un instant fixé sur sa cicatrice avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Tu vas rester ici un moment, et quand tu auras assez de force pour rejoindre tes amis, tu verras dans quel état on les aura laissés.

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois et disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, laissant Harry seul, dans le froid. Il resta un moment à terre, allongé sur le sol, la douleur lui transperçant la jambe. Il entendit au loin le cri d'un Scalpeur, puis d'un deuxième et le son de plusieurs sortilèges qui ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effets. Bellatrix avait fait apparaître les Scalpeurs avec sa baguette, tout comme Voldemort dans son rêve. Mais Harry avait beau y penser, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire apparaître des créatures aussi abominables avec une baguette, même en étant un sorcier puissant. Et en plus il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel procédé. Hermione n'y avait jamais fait allusion, ni même aucun professeur ou même Hagrid, et c'était pourtant une chose qui aurait dû lui plaire. Le fait que personne n'ait jamais abordé le point de faire apparaître des créatures magiques avec une baguette ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas possible, mais plus Harry y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait improbable que des sorciers puissent faire apparaître ce genre de créatures avec des incantations. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, il avait rencontré de nombreuses créatures magiques, des phénix aux hippogriffes en passant par les Détraqueurs, les centaures et les basilics et il ne lui paraissait que peu probable que quelqu'un puisse faire apparaître des êtres si complexes avec un sort. La conclusion à laquelle il arrivait était que les Scalpeurs se rapprochaient plus des Patronus que d'une quelconque créature, qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges qui se matérialisaient et non d'êtres vivants.

Il ferma les yeux, les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête et la douleur, malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à s'atténuer, l'empêchait de se concentrer convenablement. Il aurait voulu rester là, sans bouger, en attendant que quelqu'un finisse par le retrouver pour l'amener au chaud et soigner ses blessures. Mais un nouveau cri retentit au loin, cette fois c'était une personne qui avait hurlé. Il ne put reconnaître qui s'était mais l'instant d'après, il entendit Mr Weasley prononcer le nom de sa femme et il ouvrit les yeux. Mrs. Weasley était en danger, non, tous les Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre étaient en danger, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester ici. Il se redressa péniblement en s'asseyant dans un premier temps, puis en se levant. Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le genou et il resta immobile un instant, avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre les autres au Terrier. Il passa sa main sur sa blessure au front, elle ne saignait plus.

Le trajet de quelques mètres qu'il avait à parcourir pour rejoindre le Terrier lui parut durer une éternité puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée, et quand il arriva à l'arrière de la maison, près de la réserve où il avait entendu Bellatrix, un grand bruit retentit et la maison commença à prendre feu. Horrifié, Harry espérait que personne ne soit resté à l'intérieur malgré le danger. Il s'attarda ensuite sur l'un des Scalpeurs qui se tenait devant lui, caché à l'arrière de la maison. Avec les bruits qui provenaient de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, Harry compris que les combats avaient amenés les membres de l'Ordre à l'avant de la maison, et Bellatrix avait dû laisser une créature ici à l'arrière au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de s'enfuir par là ou de se mettre à l'abris. Harry s'approcha lentement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à tester son sortilège pour voir si son hypothèse était la bonne. Il brandit sa baguette magique et avant que le Scalpeur ne se retourne, il se concentra comme lors du cours de Rogue et pensa « Finite Incantatem ». Le sort toucha de plein fouet le Scalpeur qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée épais bleu nuit. Il avait eu raison, son sort venait de fonctionner. C'était tout bête, c'était tout simple. Pour se débarrasser des Scalpeurs, il ne fallait pas essayer de les tuer, il fallait simplement mettre fin au sortilège. Il devait absolument rejoindre les autres avant que quelqu'un ne se fasse tuer ou plonger dans le coma.

oOo

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la brigade d'Auror mise en place à Poudlard ? demanda Remus.

-Une bande de bons à rien voilà tout, rétorqua Severus une pointe d'animosité dans la voix. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi est-ce que Albus a accepté qu'on lui impose cette brigade. Mise à part le fait qu'ils nous aident pour les patrouilles, ils n'ont pas été d'une plus grande utilité que cela face aux difficultés qu'on a pu rencontrer jusque-là.

-Et Albus ne vous a pas donné plus d'explications sur leur présence ? demanda Tonks.

-Non. Rien du tout, lança Severus. Mais il cache quelque chose et ça me rend malade qu'il ne m'ait rien dit. Il a dit qu'il finirait par me tenir au courant mais j'ignore quand.

-En tout cas si Dumbledore l'a décidé ainsi il doit avoir ses raisons. Ce serait quand même bien qu'on soit informé, ajouta Remus tout en se levant. Bon, et bien c'était le dernier point que je voulais aborder. On va y aller nous, dit-il en se tournant vers Tonks.

-Oui il est temps de rentrer.

Tous les trois et Mr Weasley sortirent de la pièce et tombèrent sur Mrs. Weasley.

-Ah Remus, vous avez terminé. Harry voulait vous voir avant que vous ne partiez.

-Ah très bien, où est-il ?

-Je l'ai emmené chercher une bouteille dans la réserve, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Une explosion se fit entendre dehors et des étincelles apparurent dans le ciel, au niveau du champ qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la maison. Remus fut le premier à sortir suivit de près par Tonks et Mr Weasley.

-HAAARY ! HAAAAAARY ! cria Remus mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'engouffrer dans le champ, plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent de l'autre côté de la maison.

-Molly ! s'exclama Mr Weasley en courant de l'autre côté suivit par Tonks.

Greyback apparut alors devant Remus et lui jeta un sortilège qui le propulsa dans la maison en le faisant passer à travers une fenêtre. Il se releva péniblement et alla rejoindre les autres, la plupart se battaient déjà en duel. Greyback réapparut en face de lui et le duel s'engagea à nouveau. Un peu plus loin, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui était apparu devant Severus, tout droit sorti d'Azkaban.

-Tiens tiens, voilà donc le traitre ! lança-t-il.

-Lucius…

-Alors comme ça, il paraît que tu mêles de mes affaires familiales. Apparemment tu es constamment sur le dos de Drago depuis la rentrée.

-Tu l'a mis sur une mauvaise voie, alors que tu devrais tout faire pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme toi. Drago est bien meilleur que toi, il ne mérite pas le destin auquel tu veux le condamner.

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu as décidé de changer de camp pour rejoindre les faibles qu'on doit tous faire la même chose, vociféra Lucius en brandissant sa baguette.

Le duel commença, et après seulement quelques secondes, Severus avait clairement prit l'avantage. Lucius, en difficulté, fut rejoint par un autre Mangemort mais même à deux ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser de Severus. Il y avait maintenant deux fois plus de Mangemorts que de membres de l'Ordre mais le petit groupe fut bientôt rejoint par les enfants Weasley, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux.

-Je vous avais dit de rester à l'intérieur ! lança Mrs Weasley.

-On pouvait pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, dit Fred.

-Et puis Percy a le droit de se battre, pourquoi nous on ne pourrait pas ?

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, ajouta Mrs Weasley.

-On le sait bien maman, on est plus des gamins.

-Ce n'est pas…

Elle poussa un cri d'exclamation car elle avait failli être touchée par l'un des sortilèges de Malefoy.

-MOLLY !

Mr Weasley se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Finalement, c'est dans une lumière aveuglante qu'arrivèrent plusieurs Aurors, dont Davis et Shacklebolt pour venir en aide au petit groupe.

-Désolé pour le retard, lança ce dernier.

-Il était temps que vous arrivez, dit Remus un peu mal en point après sa confrontation avec Greyback.

-On est en supériorité numérique, profitons en pour tenter de les arrêter vivant, lança Davis.

-Ah oui, et ou est ce que vous allez nous mettre lança Greyback ? À Azkaban ?

Certains Mangemorts se mirent à rire mais avant que Davis ait pu riposter, le Terrier s'embrasa dans une explosion, projetant tout le monde à terre. Dans un rire strident, Bellatrix Lestrange fit son apparition auprès des autres Mangemorts alors que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre se relevaient péniblement. Les combats avaient cessé à son arrivée, et celle ci regarda en souriant le petit groupe.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama Davis.

-On se connaît ?

-Non mais c'est moi qui vais te mettre sous les verrous, répondit-il.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça, dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau. On y va, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant aux Mangemorts. Tout est en place. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le petit groupe. Il y a une petite surprise qui va arriver pour vous et…je me suis occupée du petit bébé Potter !

Elle disparut rapidement, tandis que les Scalpeurs faisaient leur apparition.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Harry, lança Remus.

-Ce n'est pas notre préoccupation première, dit Davis. On a tous été touché par des sortilèges d'entraves, on ne peut plus transplaner pour échapper à ces créatures !

Les Mangemorts disparurent les uns après les autres en transplanant, laissant les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors faces aux Scalpeurs.

-Ecoutez-moi, lança Shacklebolt, le Ministère a regroupé récemment de nouvelles données concernant ces créatures. Ce sont les sorciers qui envoient des sortilèges contre elles qui sont touchés par leur cri et seulement ces sorciers-là.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui ne comprenait pas bien.

-Ca veut dire que si moi je tente d'attaquer un Scalpeur, je serai le seul à être touché par son cri.

-Comment avez vous découvert cela ? demanda Remus.

-Lors de la dernière attaque qui a eu lieu dans la banlieue de Londres il y a trois jours. Le plus important, c'est qu'on ait une tactique d'attaque.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez Shacklebolt ! s'exclama Davis.

-Taisez vous rétorqua l'Auror. Il faut qu'on soit solidaire et qu'on travaille ensemble si on veut avoir une chance de s'en sortir. On va essayer un sortilège à tour de rôle, pour que personne ne soit plus affaibli que d'autres, en essayant à chaque fois des sortilèges différents. Avec un peu de chance, à nous tous on finira par trouver celui qui aura un impact sur ces créatures.

-Vous comptez sur la chance pour nous voir nous sortir de ce pétrin ? demanda Davis.

-Si vous avez une meilleure idée, allez-y je vous écoute.

-Non. Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux.

-Parfait. Nous sommes tous bien d'accord ?

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et Mrs. Weasley se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants pour leur demander de fuir l'endroit.

-Vous pouvez partir à pied, et rejoindre la résidence des Lovegood de l'autre côté de la colline. C'est valable pour toi aussi Percy.

-Maman, je suis majeur et je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie. Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici.

-On est majeur aussi s'exclama Fred.

-On reste ici pour vous aider, ajouta George.

-Ah oui ? Et vous allez laisser Ginny et Ron partir seuls alors que les Mangemorts pourraient revenir ?

-On ne partira pas d'ici non plus, dit Ron.

-Mais…

-Par où veux tu qu'on aille de toute façon, on est encerclé. On n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'on se batte aussi.

Shacklebolt ouvrit les hostilités en envoyant un sortilège à l'une des créatures, et comme il l'avait expliqué, il fut le seul à être affaibli. Les autres sorciers se relayèrent ensuite pour tester à tour de rôle tous les sortilèges qui leur passaient par la tête, Severus ayant opté pour des sorts de Magie Noire qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'effets que les autres. Il était cependant le plus résistant aux cris des Scalpeurs, pleinement en possession de leurs moyens après une dizaine de minutes alors que les autres commençaient à fatiguer et que Ginny et Ron saignaient déjà du nez. Ils étaient maintenant tous encerclés, à bout de force, certains au bord de l'évanouissement.

Mrs. Weasley tentait de garder ses enfants à l'écart quand un des Scalpeurs, qui se trouvait à deux mètres, fondit sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils furent tous surpris car personne n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce phénomène mais avant qu'ils aient pu se poser plus de questions, la créature brandit son bras acérés pour la frapper au visage. Horrifié, Mr Weasley tenta de s'interposer mais il était trop loin. Ginny cria, les autres restant impuissants, mise à part Percy, qui était tout près et qui avait réagit assez vite pour pouvoir se mettre entre le Scalpeur et sa mère. Il allait être blessé dans le dos, les griffes du Scalpeur sur le point de le toucher quand ce dernier s'évapora dans les airs, seule une fumée bleu nuit restant pour s'élever avant de disparaître.

Harry était finalement apparut de derrière la maison et avait fait disparaître un deuxième Scalpeur juste avant qu'il ne touche Percy. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris ou incrédule, ne sachant pas comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'une créature que personne d'autre n'arrivait à repousser complètement. Les trois autres Scalpeurs se tournèrent vers Harry et commencèrent à se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier se plia en deux à cause de la douleur à sa jambe, incapable de se redresser alors que les trois créatures se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il reprit ses esprits, le souffle toujours coupé et réussi finalement à se remettre debout, titubant légèrement sur sa jambe gauche.

-Harry, dit nous comment on doit faire pour s'en débarrasser ! lança Remus.

Harry se tourna vers lui, la vision légèrement brouillée, à bout de force. Il commença à parler mais comme il le craignait, le sortilège de Bellatrix ne s'appliquait pas seulement aux incantations magiques et une nouvelle fois il cracha du sang. Dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec les autres il brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette, la seule chose qui lui restait à faire c'était de se débarrasser des trois derniers Scalpeurs avant de s'effondrer totalement ou avant d'être de nouveau blessé. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lança trois Finite qui les touchèrent de plein fouet, les faisant se volatiliser dans des nuages de fumées semblables aux autres. Il aurait voulu leur expliquer quelle était la technique pour s'en débarrasser, au cas où Bellatrix reviendrait pour en faire apparaître d'autres, mais il était épuisé et ne savait de toute façon pas comment leur expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Il fit un pas de plus vers eux mais sentit ses jambes flancher. Il eut juste le temps de voir Mr et Mrs. Weasley ainsi que Remus courir vers lui avant que sa vision ne soit totalement brouillée et qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. Il avait cependant déjà perdu connaissance avant de s'effondrer par terre, et ne sentit donc pas la blessure de son genou s'ouvrir davantage sous le choc.


	27. Le Secret du Sortilège Dévoilé

**CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT : LE SECRET DU SORTILÈGE DÉVOILÉ**

Quand il reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'Harry sentit se fut la chaleur d'une bonne couverture posée au dessus de son corps et le moelleux de l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête était posée. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et laissa cette sensation de bien être l'envahir complètement. Toujours les yeux fermés, il ressentit ensuite la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée qui arrivait jusqu'à son visage avant que la dure réalité ne s'impose de nouveau a lui et qu'une faible douleur ne refasse son apparition au niveau de sa jambe. Il grimaça légèrement, et même s'il n'avait plus aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé par terre dans le champ du Terrier, cette sensation dans sa jambe ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il ne s'était pas passé énormément de temps depuis l'attaque qu'ils avaient subie chez les Weasley. Quand il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la tête sur le côté, il vit devant lui une grande fenêtre et dehors, dans la nuit noire, luisait un croissant de lune baignait d'une lumière argentée; c'était toujours la même nuit.

Harry regarda à l'extérieur, sans relever la tête, et reconnu tout de suite le jardin du QG de l'Ordre qu'il avait rejoint après son départ de chez les Dursley. Le petit lit dans lequel il était installé était collé à un mur de la pièce, qui semblait être le grand salon, et puisqu'il était tourné vers la fenêtre, il ne pouvait pas voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, et personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance, il fit attention aux différentes voix qui s'élevaient, il les reconnus toute, et personne ne semblait visiblement faire attention au fait qu'il se réveille ou non, trop absorbés par leurs discussions.

-Quelle nuit, effroyable lança Mrs Weasley.

-Calme toi ma chérie, on s'en est sorti, c'est le principal, dit Mr Weasley.

-Et les enfants, est ce qu'ils vont bien ?

-Severus est en train de les examiner, ne t'en fais pas ça ira.

-Oui mais…s'ils étaient gravement touchés ? S'ils gardaient des séquelles de cette nuit ?

-Calme-toi. S'ils ont besoin de soin, Severus pourra les aider et les guérir.

Mr Weasley était convaincu que le Maître des Potions pourraient tout arranger. Cela n'étonna pas Harry plus que cela mais une sensation de colère monta de nouveau en lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle disparut cependant presque instantanément, Mrs. Weasley était inquiète pour ses enfants, et Mr Weasley parlait de guérison. Est ce que des gens avaient été blessés ? Est ce que Ron, Ginny, Fred et George allaient bien ? Harry ferma les yeux, et se tourna de l'autre côté, vers le groupe, sans que personne n'y fasse attention, et tenta de se concentrer sur les personnes qui étaient présentes au moment de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Il savait déjà que Mr et Mrs. Weasley n'étaient pas blessés, quand était-il des autres ? Il eu rapidement la réponse.

-Ces choses, quelle abomination ! lança Tonks – elle allait donc bien elle aussi. On a eu de la chance de pouvoir s'en sortir comme ça.

-Sans l'intervention de Harry et à cause des sortilèges d'entrave, le bilan de cette nuit aurait été bien lourd, ajouta Remus.

-Comment a t-il fait pour détruire ces choses à votre avis ?

Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui.

-C'est une très bonne question Nymphadora, qui mérite qu'on s'y attarde.

Harry reconnu tout de suite la voix glaciale qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait de…

-Severus ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Vous voilà enfin ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Bien, inutile de vous alarmer Molly. Vos jumeaux farceurs et le copain de Potter n'ont pas été blessés, et votre fille a été légèrement sonnée, je lui ai donné un fortifiant, elle a juste besoin de repos.

-Oh merci beaucoup Severus, merci infiniment ! s'exclama Mr Weasley, sans véritablement faire attention aux adjectifs que Severus avait employé pour parler de ses enfants.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, et je vous l'ai dit, vous n'aviez pas à vous inquiéter comme ça.

Harry prit le risque d'entrouvrir les yeux, il voyait des silhouettes floues mais pas très loin, il reconnu sans difficulté Rogue, toujours de noir vêtu. Juste après, la porte du grand salon s'ouvrit, et Harry reconnu la grande silhouette à la longue barge argentée de Dumbledore.

-Alors, qu'a dit le ministre ? demanda Remus.

-Il arrive sur le champ. Il semblait particulièrement furieux en me voyant par le biais d'un feu de cheminée, ce qui se comprend puisque j'avais rendez vous avec lui et que j'ai précipitamment quitté le Ministère à l'instant même où j'y étais entré pour me rendre au Terrier, en ayant appris ce qui s'était passé. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le fait que je sois au courant avant lui, ajouta Dumbledore en plaisantant.

-Rien d'étonnant avec les incapables qui travaillent pour lui, lança sèchement Severus. A part Kingsley, les Aurors ne valent rien.

-Hey ! s'exclama Tonks.

-Ne soyez pas si dur Severus, dit Dumbledore d'un air sérieux.

-Comment pouvez-vous prendre leur défense, après ce qui s'est passé ? poursuivit Severus sans faire attention au mécontentement de la jeune Métamorphomage. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à les garder à Poudlard.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation Severus, il n'y a aucune autre information que je puisse vous donner pour le moment.

Un bruit de porte retentit au loin, et instinctivement, Harry referma les yeux. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, puis une conversation arriva à ses oreilles, sans qu'il arrive à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne pouvait que distinguer la voix forte et cinglante d'une personne en colère et une autre un peu plus posée mais tout aussi déterminée. La porte du grand salon s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Harry ne mit pas longtemps à savoir quels étaient les nouveaux arrivant.

-Ah Rufus, vous voilà enfin, lança Dumbledore.

-Oui, me voilà enfin comme vous dites. Et je vous le répète, je ne saisi toujours pas pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas informé de la situation avant de quitter le Ministère alors que vous étiez tout près de mon bureau.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas le choix, le temps était compté. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, il y avait des blessés, sans parler de Harry qui était dans un état lamentable.

-Vous n'avez aucune excuse, lança Davis – la deuxième personne à être entrée dans la pièce –vous auriez du en informer le Ministre immédiatement.

-Il vient de vous dire qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps, ajouta Severus la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

-On ne vous a rien demandé Rogue, alors fermez-là !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, vociféra ce dernier.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment je vous assure. Rufus, je suis désolé que vous l'ayez mal pris mais je vous assure que je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai reçu un patronus messager de Remus et je suis parti aussitôt, je ne savais pas à ce moment là que les Scalpeurs avaient été désintégrés par Harry. La situation aurait pu être bien plus grave.

-Mensonge ! lança finalement Scrimgeour. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tenu informé ! C'est à cause de l'histoire avec Potter et de l'intrusion pour avoir accès à ses souvenirs.

-Non Rufus vous vous trompez. Je pensais vous avoir dit d'ailleurs qu'il était sage de ne plus reparler de cette histoire, sinon je finirais par perdre patience. J'accepte de coopérer avec vous uniquement parce que vous avez reconnu votre erreur dans la façon de faire de Monsieur Davis, et que j'ai moi aussi reconnu mes erreurs dans cette affaire, mon manque de communication ayant cruellement conduit votre Ministère à penser que je vous cachais des choses essentielles.

-Et c'est le cas ! Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié le dernier souvenir de Potter, falsifié par vos soins pour m'empêcher de connaître la vérité.

-Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre, Rufus, que cette précaution ne vous était pas destinée en particulier à vous, mais à n'importe quelle intrusion qui aurait pu avoir lieu dans son esprit.

-C'est facile pour vous de vous cacher derrière des menaces qui ne sont pas fondées. Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, encore une fois je dois vous croire sur parole.

-Croyez moi la menace est réelle, et si vous refusez de l'envisager et de l'admettre, vous courez droit à la catastrophe comme votre prédécesseur.

-Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous Albus, sur la façon de gérer mon Ministère. Je sais très bien quelle menace plane sur nous et ce qui doit être fait pour y remédier.

-Je suis content de vous l'entendre dire, parce qu'au vu de vos derniers agissements, je n'en étais pas convaincu.

-C'est vous qui m'amputez d'une partie de ma brigade d'Aurors, pour une raison inconnue et ensuite vous remettez en cause ma gestion de la situation.

-Je ne remets rien en cause du tout, je vous demande simplement de bien ouvrir les yeux et de rester aux aguets !

Cette fois s'en était trop, le Ministre ne supportait pas les commentaires de Dumbledore et était au bord de l'explosion. C'est cependant Davis qui reprit la parole, de façon calme et posée mais avec une voix froide et cinglante.

-Vous devriez vous appliquer à vous même vos propres conseils Professeur Dumbledore. Parce qu'avec les nombreuses failles qui ont été décelées dans la sécurité de votre école, il apparaît clairement que vous n'êtes pas totalement au fait non plus de toutes les menaces autour de vous.

Dumbledore n'ajouta rien, il n'en eu pas le temps car c'est Rogue qui prit la parole, en s'approchant de Davis l'air menaçant. Harry, lui, sentait la tension palpable de la pièce, il avait même entièrement ouvert les yeux mais personne ne l'avait remarqué et c'est ce qui lui permet de voir qu'en plus du Ministre et de Davis, Douglas Peterson le chef du Bureau des Aurors et son second John Bailey étaient également entrés dans la pièce, mais qu'ils restaient tout deux silencieux.

-Mais c'est vous qui êtes chargé de la sécurité ! s'exclama Severus en lançant un regard noir à Davis. S'il y a des soucis au niveau de la sécurité, c'est à vous d'y remédier.

-Je fais ce que je peux, avec ce que j'ai à disposition, et la situation que l'on m'a imposée.

-Quelle situation ?

-Celle de me demander de gérer toutes les agressions extérieures que subit un domaine aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, entouré par des personnes qui ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

-Qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre ? demanda Rogue hors de lui.

-Qu'il y a forcément des failles dans la sécurité quand le bras droit du directeur est un Mangemort qui met au parfum tous ses petits camarades de la moindre action des Aurors !

C'était John Bailey qui avait enfin prit la parole, une lueur étrange dans le regard, pleine de dégout et de haine. Severus perdit le peu de calme qui lui restait et saisit sa baguette, stoppé de justesse par Kingsley et par Remus qui l'empêchèrent de lancer un sort. La suite des conversations, Harry eut du mal à les suivre, même si il s'était désormais relevé, assis sur le bord de son lit, les jambes dans le vide, et les yeux bien ouverts. Premièrement parce qu'il avait un mal de tête horrible qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que passaient les minutes, et deuxièmement parce que ce que disaient les uns et les autres n'était plus qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible, un alignement continu de paroles criées avec haine et colère.

Dumbledore était toujours en pleine conversation houleuse avec le Ministre, à laquelle s'était ajouté Mr et Mrs. Weasley alors qu'un peu plus loin, Severus crachait son venin sur Davis et John Bailey, ce dernier s'étant fait remonter les bretelles par son supérieur Douglas Peterson. Il y avait des tensions entre Poudlard et le Ministère, mais également au sein du Ministère lui même. Tonks au milieu essayait sans grande réussite de calmer le jeux. Harry passa sa main sur sa cicatrice, sa tête était affreuse douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux, et son ouïe, un peu plus en éveil, lui permis de capter quelques bribes de conversation.

-Sale Mangemort….je te…croupira à Azkaban…

-Comment osez-vous…pire Auror de tous les temps…

-Ce que je veux savoir…Potter…réussi à détruire…ces créatures !

-Ce ne sont pas des créatures, pensa Harry à voix haute.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux, surpris, il pouvait de nouveau parler ! Le sortilège de Bellatrix n'avait plus d'effet sur lui !

-Harry a besoin…reposer….ce qu'il a vécu…totalement affaibli.

-Non…primordial de savoir…pourquoi ces créatures…

-Ce ne sont pas des créatures, dit Harry entre ses dents, en commençant à être colère parce que personne ne remarquait qu'il était désormais réveillé.

Il pensa à se lever mais il regarda sa jambe. Toute comme pour sa tête, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il sentait les muscles de sa cuisse se contracter, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir debout.

-Mais pourquoi ces créatures…

-CE NE SONT PAS CRÉATURES ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Cette fois il avait réussi à attirer leur attention, tout le monde avait cessé de parler et s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait un regard noir, il le savait, et surtout beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle, il était hors de lui. Une autre sensation remplaça rapidement la colère, une sensation désagréable qui était apparut dans son estomac.

-Harry mon chéri, tu es réveillé, lança Mrs. Weasley.

-Parfait. Je vais pouvoir lui poser quelques questions.

-Pas encore Rufus, lança Dumbledore. Severus, vous voulez bien m'aider à l'examiner s'il vous plait.

Harry sentit un poids énorme dans sa poitrine et toujours cette sensation nauséeuse incompréhensible. Il vit Severus s'approcher de lui, sa baguette à la main, il était maintenant à un mètre à peine en face de lui. Il déposa sa main sur le front de Harry, mais ce dernier l'agrippa par le col de sa veste.

-Laissez-vous faire Potter, dit-il froidement.

-S'il te plait Harry, ajouta Dumbledore.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, Severus s'approcha un peu plus de lui, visiblement pour regarder plus en détail ses yeux, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry l'agrippa un peu plus par son col avant de le pousser violemment sur le côté. Severus, surpris, se cogna contre la structure métallique au bout du lit et faillit tomber lourdement sur le sol, se rattrapant de justesse. Il se tourna vers Harry, le regard glacial mais Harry ne vit pas son regard et vomit d'un coup une énorme quantité de sang. La sensation nauséeuse qu'il avait ressentit s'atténua un peu mais il vomit une seconde fois, toujours du sang. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis un moment, et qu'à cause de ses blessures et de ces vomissements, il allait rapidement reperdre connaissance. Il devait être très pâle, car en relevant la tête il vit énormément d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Dumbledore et des membres de l'Ordre. Le directeur s'approcha de lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains, et d'un seul coup, sa migraine disparut entièrement.

-Harry, reste tranquille, surtout ne bouge pas.

Il tendit sa baguette et après plusieurs formules prononcées par le directeur, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, la sensation désagréable dans son estomac disparut à son tour entièrement. Harry prit une grande respiration, et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez, la main tremblante. Il regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux, celui-ci avait l'air moins inquiet, son regard pétillait de nouveau.

-Merci, dit Harry.

-Je t'en prie. Nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement maintenant, sans que tu ne risques de me couvrir de ton sang à chacune de tes paroles. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs échappé belle n'est-ce pas Severus ? s'exclama Dumbledore amusé.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour se mettre derrière le directeur avec les autres. Harry regarda par terre, là où il y avait encore son sang puis se tourna vers lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait repoussé Rogue ainsi au moment où il allait vomir, certainement par réflexe mais la vision du professeur qu'il détestait le plus couvert de son vomi lui décrocha un sourire et Harry détourna précipitamment les yeux pour l'empêcher de savoir à quoi il pensait. Dumbledore fit ensuite apparaître un siège en face de Harry et lui sourit avant de lui demander de tendre la jambe. Derrière, le ministre semblait trépignait d'impatience de lui poser des questions, mais n'osa rien dire.

-Fais moi voir ça.

Harry tendit la jambe mais une douleur lui transperça le genou et la cuisse qu'il agrippa de ses deux mains en gémissant. Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux, en examinant sa blessure puis il fit apparaître de nouveaux bandages qu'il plaça après une substance étrange qu'il avait sorti d'un flacon, et la douleur le quitta peu à peu.

-Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Harry fut envahit d'une sensation qu'il connaissait que trop bien, une sensation d'épuisement psychologique et physique qu'il avait ressenti après chacune des épreuves qu'il avait vécu, juste au moment où le directeur se tenait devant lui pour écouter son récit et ses explications. Ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle, et alors que Harry, sentant la douleur de sa jambe disparaître, n'avait envi que d'une chose, se rallonger sur cet oreiller moelleux et s'emmitoufler dans la couette, près du feu de cheminée, il prit une grande respiration et se tourna vers Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, et répondre à toutes ses questions et à celles des autres…il n'était pas près de dormir.

Il commença du début, quand il était sorti dans le jardin pour aller chercher la bouteille d'hydromel, le rire de Bellatrix, son duel, les étincelles envoyées pour prévenir les autres, sa blessure, son horrible sortilège le touchant de plein fouet. Quand ils entendirent parler de ce sort, tous devinrent livides, même Rogue, que Harry n'avait jamais vu déstabilisé. Mrs. Weasley s'était plaquée les mains sur la bouche avant que Mr Weasley ne s'approche d'elle en la prenant par les épaules et Tonks s'était blottit un peu plus contre Remus. C'est le Ministre qui rompit le lourd silence qui s'était installé, en s'adressant à Harry.

-Vous voulez dire, qu'une fois touché par ce sort, on ne peut vraiment lancer aucun sortilège ? C'est bien ça Monsieur Potter ?

Harry soupira, il n'avait vraiment rien compris.

-Non, s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors soyez plus clair, lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Rufus, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pouvez rien dire du tout ! s'emporta Harry. Vous ne pouvez prononcer aucune parole, que ce soit des formules ou non.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pu nous dire comment les tuer ? demanda Remus.

-Oui. Jusque-là j'avais juste essayé de lancer un sort sur Bellatrix, mais à ce moment là j'ai essayé de parler pour vous dire comment faire et le résultat a été identique.

-Et vous dites que c'est une de ses inventions ? demanda Douglas Peterson.

-Oui. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

-Pourquoi avez vous réussi à parler tout à l'heure, avant de vomir de nouveau du sang ?! cracha Scrimgeour d'un air menaçant.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry agacé. Peut-être que les effets se dissipent au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être que ca dépend de l'éloignement avec Bellatrix, je n'en sais rien.

-Il faudrait être un peu plus précis

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas toutes les réponses !

-Ce que vous dites ne nous sert à rien ! s'écria le Ministre.

-Au contraire c'est très utile, lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Harry fut surpris de l'entendre prendre sa défense, il ressentit la même sensation que 4 ans plus tôt, quand il l'avait également soutenu le soir où Miss Teigne avait été pétrifié.

-Je suis d'accord avec Severus, dit Dumbledore. Rufus, ces informations sont loin d'être sans intérêts. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me rabâcher que vous n'êtes au courant de rien, mais dès qu'on partage nos connaissances avec vous, vous n'êtes pas satisfait.

-Ah oui, et à quoi ça sert de savoir que Bellatrix ou je ne sais qui a inventé un sort répugnant qui empêche les sorciers de lancer des sorts pour se défendre, sans savoir comment cela fonctionne précisément, si ce n'est me plonger dans une situation délicate et créer un mouvement de panique ?

-Vous êtes le Ministre de la Magie et le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde moderne ait connu vient de réapparaitre ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que de vous trouver dans des situations délicates. Ces informations sont cruciales. Vous savez maintenant quels sont certains des outils de vos adversaires et vous pouvez agir en conséquence.

-Et comment ? Dire aux gens qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre des sorciers qui vous retirent votre magie.

-La magie de Potter ne lui a pas été retirée, déclara Severus. Elle a juste été maintenue sous silence.

-Juste ? Et comment envisagez-vous de battre vos adversaires, si vous ne pouvez pas jeter de sorts ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que le sortilège de Bellatrix empêchait de jeter des sorts, lança Harry.

-Mais, c'est exactement ce que vous venez de dire ! s'exclama le Ministre furieux.

-Non, j'ai dit qu'il empêchait aux sorciers de prononcer des formules.

-Autrement dit, s'exclama Dumbledore, il reste les sortilèges informulés, et la Magie Noire, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Severus.

-Comment pouvez vous en être sur ? demanda Scrimgeour.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas un expert en Magie Noire, mais je ne pense pas que la seule personne à manier cette forme de Magie ici va me contredire. La Magie Noire peut-être utilisée sans baguette et le plus souvent sans formulation.

-Et pour les sortilèges informulés ? Comment pouvez vous être sur qu'ils fonctionnent ?

-Précisément parce que nous sommes tous réunis dans cette pièce ce soir, et qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a utilisé un sortilège informulé ? Mais il est trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté dans ce domaine pour avoir pu lancer un sort assez puissant sans prononcer de formules et réussir à détruire ces créatures.

Harry était sur le point de crier de nouveau mais Dumbledore le devança dans sa réponse, restant cependant parfaitement calme.

-N'avez vous pas entendu ce que Harry a dit tout à l'heure ? Il ne s'agit pas de créatures.

-Alors qu'est ce que s'est ?

-Je suis moi même curieux de le savoir, lança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant comme jamais et une légère expression différente de d'habitude, comme si, pour la première fois depuis des années voire des décennies, quelque chose attirait réellement sa curiosité.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry, et pour la première fois il resta sans voix. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait vu, mais il avait peur qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, ou qu'il se soit trompé et qu'il ait simplement eu de la chance. Non, son raisonnement avait été le bon, et il avait réussi à se débarrasser des Scalpeurs, il ne savait juste pas réellement comment expliquer ce qu'il avait vu.

-Alors ?

-Je…je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est ni comment l'expliquer.

-Voilà qui nous avance bien.

-Taisez vous Davis, lança Dumbledore. Concentre toi Harry, et prend ton temps pour choisir tes mots.

Revigoré par le regard de Dumbledore, il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

-Ce sont des sortilèges.

-Comment ? demanda le Ministre.

-Les Scalpeurs, ce ne sont pas des créatures, mais des sortes de sortilèges.

-Des sortes de sortilèges ? Mais il divague totalement !

-J'avoue ne pas comprendre moi même, dit Rogue en levant un sourcil.

-C'est quelque peu inattendu comme annonce, dit Dumbledore songeur.

-Harry, dit nous juste ce que tu as vu, et ton raisonnement et on en arrivera à la même conclusion, ajouta Remus.

Harry ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot, ou pour un fou, juste parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer clairement. Il commençait à être irrité, alors que la douleur dans son crâne refit son apparition. Il soupira et attrapa sa baguette magique qui était posée sur la table de chevet de son lit.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? lança Davis.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître son Patronus et le Cerf argenté fit quelques pas dans le salon.

-Je vois dis Dumbledore, je dois avouer, que c'est une idée brillante !

-Quoi, quelle idée ?

-Qu'est ce que vous voyez ? demanda Harry.

-C'est un Patronus en forme de Cerf, dit-il.

-Et pour vous, c'est un sortilège ou un animal ?

-C'est un sortilège voyons !

Harry agita de nouveau sa baguette, et son patronus bondit avant de disparaître à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

-Et bien c'est pareil pour les Scalpeurs. Vous pensiez que c'était des Monstres, ou bien des Créatures peu importe. Mais en fait ce sont des sortilèges, qui se matérialisent et qui peuvent suivre la volonté du sorcier qui les a créé.

Le Ministre devint blême, tout comme les Aurors. Severus, lui, avait plus ou moins la même expression de curiosité que Dumbledore.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion Harry ? demanda ce dernier.

-Bellatrix a fait sortir les Scalpeurs de sa baguette, juste devant moi.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda Davis. En prenant le risque que vous révéliez tout.

-Elle est totalement folle, ce qu'elle fait n'a rien de logique ! s'exclama Harry. Et elle me sous estime énormément. Elle a peut-être cru que je ne comprendrais pas à temps comment les détruire, que vous seriez déjà tous morts avant que je ne comprenne réellement.

-C'est un acte de magie extrêmement complexe, lança Rogue perplexe. Même Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas pu inventé une telle chose.

-Le sort qui crée les Scalpeurs n'est pas de son invention, dit Harry.

-Vous venez de dire que vous l'aviez vu faire apparaître les Scalpeurs devant vous, s'écria le Ministre et que c'est ça qui vous a conduit à penser que c'était des sorts.

-C'est vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est elle qui l'a créé l'origine. C'est lui qui lui a montré comment faire, elle n'a fait que reproduire un sort qui existait déjà.

-Lui ?

Harry se tourna vers le Ministre, décidément il était long à la détente. Dumbledore et Rogue avait déjà compris, les membres de l'Ordre certainement aussi.

-Voldemort, trancha Dumbledore dans le silence de la pièce.

-Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Davis.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur son visage.

-À votre avis ?

-Je vous signale que vous êtes censé fermer votre esprit Potter, dit Rogue, le regard noir.

-Oui et bien, nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça.

-C'est certain.

-Tu as autre chose à nous révéler Harry ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-Non, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Entendu. Tonks, Remus, vous allez partir immédiatement pour informer tous les autres membres de l'Ordre de la situation, il faut que tout le monde soit au courant le plus rapidement possible.

-On s'en occupe, lança Remus. Soigne toi bien Harry, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Comptez sur nous, dit Tonks avant de sortir juste après.

-Je retourne au Ministère, dit Scrimgeour. Une dépêche officielle doit être annoncée de toute urgence, et je vais informer la Gazette du Sorcier pour que les révélations de cette nuit face la Une demain matin. Davis, Bailey, suivez-moi. Douglas, vous savez déjà ce que vous avez à faire.

Ce dernier acquiesça, avant de sortir de la pièce. Le Ministère et les deux Aurors disparurent à sa suite, bientôt suivi par Mr Weasley qui avait décidé lui aussi de repartir au Ministère. Harry se rallongea sur son lit et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, la tête affreusement douloureuse de nouveau.

-Il faut que tu te reposes maintenant Harry, pour être en forme pour la reprise des cours à Poudlard.

-Est-ce que les transferts par cheminée vont être réinstaurés pour qu'on revienne à l'école ?

-Non je ne pense pas, ça serait trop dangereux d'ouvrir le réseau étant donné que les élèves arrivent des quatre coins du pays. Le transfert se fera probablement par le Poudlard Express, mais tu seras tenu au courant rapidement.

-Entendu, dit Harry en grimaçant sous la douleur.

-Prenez ça Potter, dit Rogue en s'avança vers lui, tenant une petite fiole remplit d'une étrange couleur ambre. Ca soulagera votre mal de tête, et vous permettra de dormir sans faire de rêves.

Exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin. Sans aucun soupçon apparaissant dans son esprit, et sans savoir pourquoi Severus lui proposait une telle potion pour l'aider, il la prit tout de suite et en ingurgita le contenu rapidement avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Dumbledore sortit ensuite de la maison après avoir fait ses au revoir à Mrs Weasley, suivi de Severus.

-Qu'est ce qui vous préoccupe ainsi Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Vous savez très bien ce qui me préoccupe. L'Ordre a été attaqué précisément là où se trouvait Potter, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Oui je sais.

-Il est incapable de fermer son esprit, il y a toutes les chances pour que ce soit via ses yeux et ses souvenirs que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu savoir où il se trouvait.

-On ne peut que supposer que c'est cela Severus.

Le Maître des Potions le regarda, avec une étrange expression signifiant que pour lui il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

-Mais vous supposez plutôt bien, comme toujours, je dois le reconnaître. Il va falloir que l'on soit très prudent.

-Quand accepterez vous enfin de me faire confiance totalement et de me dire ce que vous n'avez pas cessé de me cacher depuis l'été dernier ?

-Mais je vous fais confiance Severus. Bientôt, vous saurez tout. Et à ce moment là, j'aurai besoin de vous. Je n'arriverai pas à gérer la situation tout seul.

Severus n'insista pas, il savait bien que le Directeur ne lui donnerait pas plus d'infos. Il le salua, avant de transplaner, non pas pour se rendre à Poudlard, mais pour aller chez lui, soigner ses blessures. Même s'il ne gardait pas de séquelles de sa rencontre avec les Scalpeurs, il avait des entailles et des ecchymoses qu'il devait soigner.

Comme à son habitude désormais, il se retrouva dans la cave d'un vieil immeuble du centre ville de Londres. Après avoir tendu l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il sortit de la cave pour prendre les escaliers et monter au 3e et dernier étage de l'immeuble. C'était là qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait revendu sa maison Impasse du Tisseur. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Beaucoup de Mangemorts savaient où se trouvait cette maison, cela aurait été beaucoup trop contraignant d'installer et de maintenir des sortilèges de protection, après qu'ils aient appris sa trahison, plutôt que de tout vendre et de s'installer ailleurs, pour repartir de zéro.

Enfin, repartir de zéro, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il passa la porte de son appartement et pris soin de bien la refermer derrière lui, avant d'aller directement sa chambre. L'appartement était tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : des murs en briques, un séjour avec une cuisine ouverte, des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient directement sur la rue et tout au bout un couloir avec une grande chambre, et une salle de bain. Il ne se sentait pas trop mal dans cet endroit, mais il savait bien que c'était temporaire. Il avait toujours la moitié de ses affaires dans une malle, et aucun élément de personnalisation ou de décoration. Il s'attendait à devoir partir à tout moment, et il n'envisageait pas de passer sa vie ici. Son départ à zéro, sa nouvelle vie ne commencerait pas là.

Il grimaça après avoir enlevé sa chemise et après s'être appliqué un bandage imbibé de potion pour soigner ses blessures plus rapidement. Non il ne voulait pas vivre ici, et encore moins seul. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Elizabeth à ses côtés. Et lui offrir un cadre idyllique, dans un grand appartement au centre ville, ou bien dans une maison dans un endroit un peu plus reculé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle préférerait. Lui s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que cette guerre se termine et qu'il y survive. Et qu'Elizabeth accepte de vivre avec lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression que ces deux possibilités s'éloignaient pour ne devenir que peu probable. Enfin en tout cas, s'agissant d'Elizabeth, il serait fixé dans quelques jours.

Il eut à peine le temps de rejoindre sa cuisine pour se servir un Whisky Pure Feu avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, en avalant le liquide alcoolisé qui lui brûla légèrement la gorge.

-Elizabeth ?

C'était bien la sorcière qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de la voir là.

-Bonsoir Severus. Est ce que…est ce que je peux entrer ?

Après une demi seconde d'hésitation, il ouvrit davantage la porte pour la laisser passer, baguette toujours en main. Elle fit quelques pas et fut parcourue d'un frisson, avec une sensation très désagréable dans tout le corps. La même que celle qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle passait les portes de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Et comme là-bas, elle vit son nom apparaître dans les airs en lettres de feu avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent. Severus avait le même système de protection et de détection.

-Tu as pris tes précautions.

-On n'est jamais trop prudent quand on est recherché par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le système a été reproduit d'après celui de Poudlard.

Il gémit à nouveau à cause de sa douleur aux côtes et Elizabeth remarqua finalement son buste couvert de bandages.

-Severus ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit-elle d'une voix inquiète en s'approchant après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

-Une attaque de Scalpeurs.

-Des Scalpeurs ? répéta-t-elle en s'approchant davantage et en posant ses mains sur son torse, pour examiner ses blessures.

Severus ferma les yeux un bref instant, ce contact provoquant un frissonnement dans tout son corps.

-Mais…Comment tu as fait pour en réchapper ?

-On a découvert…Enfin, disons qu'on sait comment s'en débarrasser maintenant.

-On ?

-L'attaque a eu lieu lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Il y avait des Aurors également. Albus et le Ministère ont déjà été prévenus.

-Tant mieux c'est…c'est une bonne chose, souffla Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

Il avait essayé d'employer le ton le moins dur possible, mais sa question n'était pas des plus agréables. Il vit Elizabeth prendre ses distances, en reculant de quelques pas, pour lui faire face.

-Il fallait que je te vois.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'étais pas avec tes parents ?

Elle cru voir une lueur d'inquiétude un bref instant au fond de ses yeux.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Oui tout le monde va bien Severus, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'avais envie de…non…J'avais besoin de te voir !

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle ne le laissa pas prendre la parole.

-J'étais bien. J'étais avec ma famille, avec des amis de longues dates, dans un petit village tranquille au milieu des montagnes françaises. J'étais contente de tous les retrouver, et j'étais bien. Il n'y avait pas de peur ou d'angoisse d'attaque imminente, pas de violence, pas de sang versé. J'étais dans un autre monde, loin du chaos et de la guerre et…et j'aurais dû me sentir heureuse.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, et Severus cru défaillir en la voyant dans cet état. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle essuya sa larme en reculant. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, et elle sentait bien que s'il la prenait dans ses bras, elle allait flancher.

-Je voyais tous ces enfants jouant avec leurs cadeaux, et tous les adultes festoyant. Pendant 4 jours j'ai vu tous ces regards brillants, plein de joie, de rêves et d'espoir et je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose…

-…tu voulais être comme eux ? acheva Severus avec cynisme.

Elizabeth eut un petit sourire. Severus était le sorcier le plus brillant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré mais parfois, vraiment, il ne mettait pas de bonne volonté à essayer de comprendre les choses.

-Non Severus. Tout ce que j'ai pensé, c'est que je n'arriverais pas à être heureuse comme cela…sans toi.

Il déglutit difficilement sans être véritablement sûr qu'il avait bien compris.

-J'aurais beau fuir la guerre, tenter de ne plus y penser, de faire abstraction de tout ce que j'ai vu, je n'y arriverais pas. Et la seule chose dont j'avais envie à ce moment-là, c'est d'être avec toi.

Elle avait retiré son manteau en disant ça, mais elle savait bien ce que Severus attendait. Alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle dénoua lentement l'écharpe autour de son cou. Quand elle la déposa sur le canapé, Severus pu voir qu'elle portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert, une magnifique émeraude ornée de diamants. Le bijou n'était pas exubérant il était fin, discret et surtout Elizabeth le portait merveilleusement bien. Sans attendre, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'approcha d'elle pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire à quel point elle le rendait heureux, à quel point il avait eu peur de la voir sans ce bijou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer une seule seconde le revoir sans le porter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire tout cela, ils le savaient déjà. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était précisément ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Severus avait soulevé délicatement Elizabeth et elle avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, aucun des deux ne faisant attention aux blessures du sorcier. Ils prirent rapidement le chemin de la chambre, sans que leurs lèvres ne se détachent et avec une seule idée en tête, ne plus quitter les lieux jusqu'à la reprise des cours à Poudlard.


	28. Doutes et Illusions

**CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT : DOUTES ET ILLUSIONS**

Drago était en train de marcher d'un pas vif, il savait très bien qu'il était en retard, et il savait surtout que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolérait aucun retard. Il allait être puni, il se demandait simplement quelle allait être cette punition. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs du manoir Malefoy, aussi sombre les uns que les autres, et pendant de très longues minutes. Il n'était pas perdu, après tout ce manoir était sa maison, même s'il avait été réquisitionné comme lieu de rassemblement des Mangemorts. Il devait simplement se rendre dans un endroit reculé du bâtiment. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, c'était dans cette partie du manoir que se passait généralement les actes les plus violents, ceux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas forcément montrer : le châtiment des Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas réussi leur mission, ou bien des épreuves que le Mage Noir faisait passer aux nouvelles recrues.

Quand il arriva à hauteur de la salle dans laquelle on lui avait demandé de se présenter, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver sa mère devant la porte. Elle avait un visage impassible, comme à son habitude, mais son regard trahissait le stress et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dû ressentir en ne le voyant pas arriver à l'heure.

-Drago ! Non mais où est-ce que tu étais ?

-J'étais…j'avais à faire.

-Que pouvais-tu avoir de mieux à faire que de te présenter ici comme on te l'a demandé ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques ? De ce qu'on risque ?

-Quoi ? De se faire punir ? De se faire humilier devant les autres ? C'est le cas de tout le monde ici. Tôt ou tard. On ne fait jamais les choses assez bien ou assez vite.

Narcissa soupira avant de l'attraper par le bras pour l'attirer à l'écart de la porte.

-Ça suffit Drago, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finir comme ton père ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Je croyais qu'il était revenu dans les bonnes grâces du…maître.

-Oui c'est ça ! Et bien va-donc lui dire ça après la façon dont s'est terminée sa dernière mission. Tous les deux…vous allez me rendre folle. Vous allez nous faire tuer.

-Est-ce que se serait une vraie perte ? murmura Drago.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Non rien.

-Je te conseille de te concentrer, et de faire un peu plus d'efforts. Tant que tu n'auras pas accomplis ta première mission, tu n'auras pas un début de confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le fait que tu ais tous ces entretiens avec Severus n'aide pas à…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est sur le dos de tous les Serpentard ! Il n'y a pas qu'à moi qu'il fait la morale.

-Oui et bien à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu quittes l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire, je te conseille de l'éviter.

-C'est le Directeur des Serpentards…et je suis à Serpentard. Je ne peux pas l'éviter.

-Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Elle le fixa avec intensité, comme si elle pouvait réussir à devenir quoi que ce soit de cette façon. Drago ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre à sa question et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la porte de la pièce devant laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit toute seule, lentement, avec un grincement désagréable et presque inquiétant.

-Tu dois y aller. Tu es déjà très en retard.

-Je sais.

Et Drago s'engouffra dans la pièce, une grande pièce circulaire, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Drago était déjà venu dans cet endroit, le plus souvent pour des rassemblements avec toutes les nouvelles recrues qui avaient rejoints Voldemort l'été précédent. À chaque fois, c'était le même rituel, Drago et les autres jeunes devaient s'asseoir sur les places tout autour du centre et écouter l'exposition par des Mangemorts aguerris de techniques de combats, d'intimidations, de tortures…Tout ce que devait connaître le parfait petit Mangemort.

Cette fois pourtant c'était différent. Il ne voyait personne d'assis sur les estrades. Il y avait quelques jeunes dans un coin, il reconnu facilement Nott, Crabbe et Goyle mais il y avait d'autres jeunes garçons qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Probablement d'autres anciens élèves de Durmstrang. Au centre, debout, se tenait Voldemort. Il lui tournait le dos mais Drago savait bien qu'il était au courant de son entrée dans la pièce.

-Ah Drago, tu es là.

Voldemort se tourna pour lui faire face, et le jeune homme remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Une personne qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, visiblement la dernière victime du Mage Noir. Il arrivait seulement à distinguer des cheveux châtains attachés en catogan et une carrure musclé assez imposante. Il n'avait pas dû être facile à attraper. L'homme était assis, ligoté à une chaise en bois, et semblait mal en point. Drago n'avais cependant pas vraiment le luxe de s'inquiétait de son état, il savait que lui même était en mauvaise posture, il s'attendait à recevoir sa punition pour son retard sous peu. Mais Voldemort, n'y fit aucune allusion, il se contenta de lui présenter l'homme qu'il venait de torturer.

-Voici notre invité du jour. C'est un Auror émérite, qui se croit supérieur aux autres Aurors mais également et surtout supérieur à nous. Enfin, qui se croyait supérieur, n'est-ce-pas ? ajouta Voldemort avec un air amusé qui mettait Drago très mal à l'aise.

L'homme avait perdu connaissance, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vue toutes les blessures qui recouvrait son visage et son corps.

-Il nous a dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et il a livré tous les secrets qu'il avait, continua Voldemort.

Il s'approcha ensuite de Drago, en posant une main sur son épaule. Cette phrase ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, Voldemort n'avait plus besoin de le torturer, l'Auror n'était plus d'aucune utilité.

-Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Dès qu'il sera de nouveau parmi nous, et pleinement conscient de sa situation, tu t'en occuperas. Moi j'ai une affaire urgente à régler. Ces jeunes gens ne vont pas rester non plus, pour te laisser faire ça bien, sans te déconcentrer.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent, avant de sortir de la pièce. Drago ne savait pas si Voldemort avait vraiment une affaire urgente ou pas, mais il soupçonnait que cette épreuve était tout simplement un test qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

-Je compte sur toi, ajouta Voldemort en pressant légèrement son épaule, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Drago resta seul, perdu avec ses pensées, ses peurs et ses doutes. Pendant quelques minutes seulement, car même s'il avait espéré aussi fort qu'il le pouvait que cet homme ne se réveille jamais, ce dernier commença à tousser et à cracher du sang. Voldemort ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, et s'il avait prévu comme test pour Drago de le faire exécuter cet Auror, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il aille trop loin dans sa torture pour le tuer lui même. L'homme ouvrit un œil, puis deux et Drago plongea son regard dans ce bleu qui le hanterait probablement pour le restant de ses jours. Il leva sa baguette, vers l'homme, qui ne silla pas. Bizarre, il avait l'air bien plus calme et serein que le jeune Serpentard. Il ne lâcha pas Drago des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, d'une voix tremblante, prononce la formule fatidique. La lueur dans les yeux bleus de l'Auror disparut aussitôt, et son corps, à peine raidit, s'affaissa sur la chaise. Drago tenta de ne pas craquer, mais il tituba avant de finalement s'écraser sur la pierre froide de la pièce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en pleurant, ne voyant pas que dans l'ombre, deux yeux flamboyants l'observaient.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre. Cette fois il ne se réveilla pas brusquement, trempé de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Non il ouvrit les yeux le plus normalement du monde, tranquillement allongé dans son lit, la cicatrice à peine douloureuse. C'est d'ailleurs probablement ce qui l'effraya le plus, en se tournant dans son lit, bien évidemment incapable de retrouver le sommeil.

oOo

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva rapidement, et comme Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à Harry, le transfert des élèves vers le château se ferait via le Poudlard Express. Harry et Ron avaient immédiatement envoyé une lettre à Hermione, et les trois amis avait prévu de se retrouver devant la gare de King's Cross. Hermione était déjà là, attendant visiblement avec d'autres élèves quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent, escortés par des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se rendirent rapidement compte que la gare grouillait de sorciers du Ministère, la sécurité avait été largement renforcée depuis la rentrée scolaire.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir les garçons ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous arrive autre chose depuis que vous avez été attaqués ! Vous allez bien ?

-On va bien Hermione ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Ça allait, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que mes parents sont de plus en plus angoissés avec tout ce qui se passe. Ils m'ont posé beaucoup de questions, et je ne pouvais pas leur mentir du coup ils sont au courant des menaces qu'i Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas trop enjoués à l'idée de me laisser repartir.

-Mais c'est à Poudlard qu'on est le plus en sécurité, même s'il y a des menaces !

-Oui je le sais Harry. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je leur ai dit et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont laissé revenir.

Les parents d'Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls angoissés, Mrs Weasley était particulièrement stressée ce matin là et avançait en jetant des regards suspicieux partout autour d'elle elle devait passer pour une folle aux yeux de tous les Moldus.

-Chérie, voyons, lança Mr Weasley, arrête de dévisager les gens comme ça tu vas nous faire remarquer.

-Comment veux-tu que je me rende compte s'il y a quelqu'un de malveillant ici Arthur, si je ne regarde pas les personnes qu'il y a autour de nous ?

-On peut le faire plus discrètement et je t'assure qu'il y a assez de personne du Ministère ici pour intervenir s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire qu'on ne peut pas se fier à tout le monde ?

Mr Weasley eut un air un peu gêné en entendant sa femme parler ainsi de ses collègues de travail, en espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu. Il se tourna ensuite vers le trio qui était très amusé par la situation et leur fit un petit clin d'œil. Le sourire disparut du visage des trois amis cependant quand ils virent Rogue près de la barrière menant à la plateforme 9 ¾, et pour la première fois, habillé en moldu. Il avait beau être habillé en noir comme à son habitude, le pantalon, la chemise couplée à une cravate et un gilet de costume qu'il portait avait choqué le trio, tout comme la majorité des autres élèves qui l'avaient vu comme cela en passant le portail. Il leur lança un regard noir quand ils passèrent devant lui, comme à son habitude, mais il ne les vit pas passer la barrière, son regard attiré de l'autre côté du hall, là où Elizabeth venait d'apparaître. Elle portait un magnifique tailleur pantalon beige, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes et un long imperméable qui descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Quand elle le vit à son tour, elle s'approcha, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

-Quelle élégance Severus ! Tu devrais porter des vêtements moldus plus souvent, ça te va bien.

-Ta remarque ne me fait vraiment pas rire Elizabeth, dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

-Mais je parlais sérieusement.

Il lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur ce que lui pensait de sa tenue, alors elle n'insista pas.

-Peterson ne va pas tarder, c'est lui qui s'occupe du transfert jusqu'à Poudlard il vient avec nous dans le train. Je l'ai entendu dire que presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés.

-Fantastique. On va bientôt pouvoir passer la barrière à notre tour et je pourrais enfin quitter ces habits ridicules.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était incorrigible. Elle n'eut seulement pas le temps de faire la morale, Douglas Peterson le toujours aussi charismatique Chef du Bureau des Aurors arrivait d'un pas rapide suivi de plusieurs employés du Ministère. Il avait le regard sévère, et il traversa la barrière qui menait au Poudlard express sans saluer personne, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Severus et Elizabeth se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, et traversèrent la barrière, suivi de Remus, Tonks, Fol Œil et de bien d'autres.

Harry était tranquillement en train de plaisanter avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Luna quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir Peterson en face de lui et derrière, plusieurs Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au milieu des élèves et des parents venus les accompagner. Harry le salua chaleureusement, il appréciait beaucoup le sorcier depuis son altercation avec son oncle et sa tante mais vu la tête qu'il faisait, le sourire sur le visage d'Harry disparut tout de suite, quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas une nouvelle particulièrement agréable à lui annoncer.

-Mr Potter, commença Peterson. J'ai ici une injonction du Magenmagot datant de ce matin, indiquant que vous avez interdiction formelle de monter dans le Poudlard express pour vous rendre à l'école de sorcellerie.

Harry prit le parchemin que lui tendait l'Auror en Chef, sans trop savoir que cela signifiait. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole pour lui, comme une avocate prête à défendre les intérêts de son client. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'étaient rapprochés, pour entendre la suite de la conversation, sans remettre en cause l'autorité de Peterson.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Harry est un élève de Poudlard, et en tant que tel, il doit se rendre à l'école pour la reprise des cours et il doit le faire, par le moyen qui a été officiellement choisi par le Directeur de Poudlard. En l'occurrence dans le cas présent, le Poudlard express.

-C'est en effet une règle de l'école Miss…Granger, poursuivit Peterson en cherchant dans un petit calepin qui semblait contenir beaucoup d'informations sur beaucoup de monde. Mais dans le cas où un élève représente une menace directe ou indirecte pour les autres, et qu'il y a un risque qu'il mette en danger ses camarades, le Magenmagot a le pouvoir de décider d'un transfert exceptionnel et exclusif pour cet élève. En l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, de Mr Potter, ajouta Peterson en reprenant avec ironie la formulation d'Hermione.

-Une menace ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Plusieurs parents d'élèves ont déposé une plainte commune, pour indiquer qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs enfants voyagent dans le même…transport que vous.

Harry regarda autour de lui, plusieurs parents d'élèves étaient encore présents sur le quai, certains détournaient le regard, d'autres au contraire le regardaient dans les yeux, n'ayant aucunement honte de déposer cette plainte si ça permettait de ne pas faire courir de risque à leurs enfants.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire, c'est profondément insultant ! s'exclama Hermione.

-C'est bon Hermione, laisse tomber, dit-simplement Harry, las.

-Mais Harry, ils n'ont pas le droit de d'interdire l'accès au train. Mesure exceptionnelle ou pas.

-S'ils le font c'est qu'ils ont le droit de le faire.

-Mais…c'est injuste, souffla-t-elle.

-La vie est injuste, lui répondit Harry avec un regard noir. On n'y peut rien. Je vais chercher mes affaires ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Peterson.

-Nous avons déjà pris la liberté de regrouper toutes vos affaires dans un sac en lieu sur Mr Potter. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de le porter compte tenu du…moyen de transport qu'on vous demande d'utiliser, un sac à porter pourrait vous gêner.

-Comment ça le moyen de transport utilisé ? On ne va pas transplaner ?

-Non la sécurité a été renforcée autour du château et de Pré-au-lard, on ne pourra pas s'approcher suffisamment en transplanant.

-De la poudre de cheminette ? demanda alors Harry.

-Impossible à activer, ce serait trop dangereux.

Voyant que Harry n'avait pas d'autre idée, Peterson lui tendit le dernier objet auquel Harry se serait attendu. Son Eclair de Feu.

-C'est une blague ! s'exclama Hermione. Vous n'allez pas lui demander de faire tout le trajet entre ici et Poudlard sur un balai.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Beaucoup d'Auror et de membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ont été réquisitionnés pour assurer la sécurité dans le train. Pour protéger Mr Potter, la meilleure solution c'est encore qu'il soit prêt de ces Aurors, sans pour autant être dans le Poudlard express.

-Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Il sera sur un balai, comme une demi douzaine d'Aurors dont moi. On suivra le train à une distance raisonnable. Comme ça s'il y a une attaque de masse, on sera tous là pour la repousser. Et s'il y a une attaque ciblée sur Mr Potter…

-…je m'éloignerai du train pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres élèves, acheva Harry la mine sombre.

-Exact, dit Peterson avec un regard grave. Mais on va tout vous expliquer dans la pièce annexe au bout du quai Mr Potter. Vous verrez, tout va bien se passer.

-Entendu, souffla simplement Harry en tendant la main vers son Eclair de Feu, avant que Hermione ne l'en empêche.

-Harry ne sois pas idiot, tu ne vas pas accepter ça ! dit Hermione outrée.

-Elle a raison Harry chéri, c'est un bien trop long voyage sur un balai pour un jeune sorcier comme toi, ajouta Mrs Weasley inquiète.

-Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Albus de cette injonction ? demanda Severus à Peterson, sans regarder Harry.

-Je lui ai envoyé une note dès que le Magenmagot a rendu son verdict. Et compte tenu de l'heure, je suis venu ici directement. Mais je ne sais pas s'il a reçu mon mot, le Ministère ne sait pas où il est actuellement.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Harry, on est tous en danger de toute façon, ajouta Neville.

-Il a raison Harry, il vaut mieux qu'on reste ensemble, dit Luna.

Tout le monde y alla ensuite de son petit commentaire. Il y avait tellement de personnes qui parlaient en même temps, qu'Harry en avait presque mal au crâne. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que tout ça s'arrête. Il ferma les yeux, pour prendre du recul, mais il entendait toujours les discussions autour de lui.

-On est coincé, on ne peut rien faire, lança alors Peterson. Le Professeur Dumbledore est injoignable, ce serait le seul qui aurait pu transplaner à l'intérieur du château avec Mr Potter. Là, nous n'avons pas 36 000 solutions.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution à adopter, trancha Hermione. Harry monte avec nous dans le train, c'est tout.

-Hermione a raison dit Tonks. On peut protéger tout le monde depuis le train.

-Ça va à l'encontre de l'injonction du Tribunal. Si un sortilège d'entrave est lancé sur le train, on ne pourra faire évacuer personne. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de cette décision, sous prétexte que le Professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas été d'accord avec. Et quand bien même il aurait voulu négocier, il n'aurait pas pu. Et le train est sur le point de…

Il fut interrompu par le sifflement du Poudlard express. Le train allait bientôt devoir quitter la gare.

-…de partir, acheva finalement Peterson. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

-Vous pourriez si vous le vouliez vraiment.

-On a qu'à imposer la présence de Potter dans le train, grogna Fol Œil.

-Ce serait considéré comme de la rébellion contre le pouvoir du Ministère, votre employeur, Alastor et vous le savez très bien. Ça vous couterait votre place.

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque, répondit l'Auror.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Tonks. On devrait garder Harry avec nous dans le train.

-Non.

C'était Harry qui venait de parler, ayant finalement rouvert les yeux.

-Harry !

-Quoi que je fasse ça ne va jamais de toute façon. Si je suis les ordres de Dumbledore, tout le monde se plaint. Si je fais ce que le Ministère veut, tout le monde se plaint. Je…je ne sais pas ce qu'on attend vraiment de moi. En attendant de le découvrir, je suis les ordres qu'on me donne. Cette fois, ce sont ceux du Bureau des Aurors.

-Harry, si le Professeur Dumbledore était là, il…poursuivit Hermione comme énième tentative pour le dissuader.

-SEULEMENT IL N'EST PAS LA ! cria Harry, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes autour du groupe. Alors c'est encore à moi de décider ce que je veux faire. J'irai en balai.

-Tu vas prendre des risques inutilement. Tu pourrais être blessé, ou pire.

-Ouais et ben…si je disparaissais, ce ne serait pas une très grande perte.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ses propos.

-Tu insultes toutes les personnes qui risquent leur vie pour sauver la tienne en disant ça, grogna Fol Œil.

-Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé. Vous n'avez qu'à demander une nouvelle affection à Dumbledore.

-Harry je te l'ai déjà dit, lança Remus. Mettre ta vie en danger est une bien piètre façon de remercier tes parents, qui ont sacrifié la leur pour te sauver.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, piqué au vif. Seulement il était las, fatigué, il n'avait qu'une envie, se retrouver seul. Les sourcils toujours froncés, la mâchoire serrée, il lança avec beaucoup de froideur :

-Ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû.

Cette fois c'est Remus qui le regarda abasourdi, mais ses états d'âmes, c'était bien le dernier souci d'Harry. Il était sur le point de suivre Peterson et les Aurors pour se voir indiqué la marche à suivre pour le trajet, quand un chant mélodieux s'éleva sur le quai. Un chant que Harry et les personnes autours de lui connaissaient bien. Fumseck virevolta dans les airs, avant d'arriver en queue de train. Il tournoya, un tracé lumineux s'élevant à chacun de ses passages, puis dans un flash de couleur orangé, un nouveau wagon apparut, raccroché au reste du train. Il ressemblait à tous les autres wagons, à l'exception près qu'il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres, et que sur les parois extérieures, plusieurs runes avaient été dessinées. Des runes de protection.

-Et bien il semblerait que le Professeur Dumbledore ait reçu mon message finalement, lança Peterson en se tournant vers Harry. Et vous allez voir le luxe d'avoir un compartiment pour vous tout seul.

-On peut faire ça Monsieur ? demanda un Auror, perplexe.

-Oui. Ce wagon ne fait techniquement pas partie du Poudlard express. Nous n'allons donc pas à l'encontre de la décision du Ministère en enfermant Monsieur Potter dedans pendant le voyage.

-Mais Monsieur…

-J'ai dit, que c'était bon, dit Peterson d'un ton cinglant à son employé.

L'Auror n'eut rien à redire face à la détermination de son supérieur. Peterson, se tourna ensuite pour demander à Harry, si cela lui convenait. Harry hocha la tête, en rendant son éclair de feu pour qu'il soit déposé avec le reste de ses affaires. Hermione s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Enfermer quelqu'un d'indésirable au fond d'un moyen de transport. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça chez les sorciers. Je pensais qu'on valait mieux que ça.

-C'est juste le temps du trajet vers l'école. J'aurais même dû m'y attendre.

-Ils n'ont pas à te traiter comme ça. Après tout ce que tu as fait…

Le sifflement retentit une nouvelle fois, et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Peterson, sous le regard désolé de Ron et plein de colère d'Hermione.

 **oOo**

-Vous avez bien compris toutes les règles de sécurité Mr Potter ?

-Oui souffla Harry, pour la énième fois, au chef des Aurors.

-Parfait.

Il se tourna ensuite vers deux autres Aurors, que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

-Vous-êtes en charge de la protection directe de Monsieur Potter pendant le début du trajet. Vous allez vous poster à l'extérieur de son compartiment, devant la porte, et vous assurez que personne n'approche. Si vous oyez la moindre chose suspecte, vous me contactez par le canal habituel. Je serai à l'avant du train avec Brad et Stanley.

-John vient d'arriver, il se propose de prendre votre place pour prendre la supervision de l'opération afin que vous puissiez regagner le bureau. Il dit que ça devrait être sa place, comme c'est votre second.

-Non pas la peine, tout a déjà été décidé comme cela. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore âgé au point de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper d'une escorte exceptionnelle, ajouta Peterson en plaisantant. Je vais donner une nouvelle affectation à John, et on débriefera ensuite en arrivant à Poudlard.

-Entendu, dirent simplement les Aurors en même temps.

-Tenez Mr Potter.

Harry se tourna vers le Chef des Aurors, qui lui tendait deux fioles.

-Une potion ?

-Oui. On m'a dit que vous aviez du mal à dormir en ce moment. Ça vous aidera si vous voulez vous reposer pendant le trajet. Comme vous ne pourrez pas voir vos camarades, ça risque d'être long.

-Qui l'a préparé ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

-C'est moi, dit simplement Peterson.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Harry mit la fiole dans sa poche. Pouvoir dormir quelques heures sans fin de cauchemar allait lui faire effectivement beaucoup de bien. Il ne se priva pas d'ailleurs pour en boire tout le contenu une fois à bord du train. Son compartiment plus grand que tous les autres, car il faisait toute la largeur du wagon. Ici il n'y avait pas de couloir pour laisser passer la dame avec son chariot de friandises, ni de porte coulissante pour être tranquilles à raconter des potins. Non. Le wagon que Dumbledore avait rajouté était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sommaire, un grand rectangle ouverte, deux banquettes, une longeant chaque côté de la pièce et des fenêtres impossibles à ouvrir à cause des barreaux. Au fond du wagon, il y avait une porte avec un hublot qui donnait sur les rails.

Harry s'allongea sur une des deux banquettes, et plongea dans un sommeil sans cauchemar et sans rêve. Quand il ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, il était parfaitement reposé. L'obscurité dans la pièce lui laissa penser qu'il avait dormi toute la journée mais quand il regarda à l'extérieur, il vit que le ciel dégagé avait laissait place à un temps nuageux. Une tempête n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Les gargouillis dans son estomac lui indiquèrent qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, il fallait qu'il appelle un des Aurors pour qu'on lui apporte à manger. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il remarqua la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans le wagon. Il attrapa sa baguette tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Drago eut un petit rire méprisant en le voyant sortir sa baguette. Il reste assis, sur la baguette en face, sans prendre la peine de sortir la tienne.

-On m'a mis à l'écart pour ma sécurité aussi, dit-il finalement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que te mettre dans un lieu clos avec soit la meilleure façon de te protéger. Qui a eu cette idée brillante ?

-Rogue. Et il a tracé cette ligne de protection pour que tu ne puisses pas m'attaquer.

Harry regarda au sol, le wagon était scindé en deux par un trait scintillant. Un peu comme la barrière d'âge que Dumbledore avait tracé autour de la Coupe de Feu lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée du wagon mais constata que les deux Aurors chargeaient de sa sécurité rapprochée n'étaient pas là.

-Ils sont où les deux Aurors ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir, alors que dehors, un coup de tonnerre retentit, suivit d'un éclair et de trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent sur le train.

-Tu sais pourtant où sont tes gardes du corps habituellement non ? lança Harry. Ah mais oui j'oubliais, ça fait longtemps que tu ne te contentes plus de tes deux gorilles. Tu as toute une armée maintenant pour toi à Poudlard. Une armée de Mangemort en herbe.

-Ce n'est pas…s'exclama Drago avant de tomber à genoux par terre, en grimaçant, se tenant l'avant bras.

Harry savait ce qu'il avait mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'arrivait qu'à ressentir de la pitié pour le Serpentard. Il retourna à l'entrée du wagon pour frapper violemment sur la porte.

-Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ?! Hey !

Personne ne répondit, ce qui inquiéta Harry. Il sentit également que le train commençait à ralentir. Il traversa le wagon à vive allure pour regarder à travers le hublot, Drago allongé par terre à l'agonie, se tenant toujours le bras. Harry constata que le train était bien à l'arrêt, et pire qu'il était au dessus du grand pont. Une forte secousse ébranla le train et juste après, il entendit de nombreux cris provenant des autres wagons.

Harry fit quelques pas en arrière, puis décida d'aller voir Drago, qui se sentait toujours mal. Seulement le sort de protection mis en place par Severus empêchait non seulement aux deux ennemis de s'attaquer avec leurs baguettes, mais également de se lancer dans un duel de moldu. Harry ne pouvait physiquement pas franchir la barrière.

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit ensuite violemment, laissant entrevoir Severus et Peterson, avec une vilaine blessure à la tête.

-Ça va, vous n'avez rien ? lança le chef des Aurors.

-Ça va, répondit Harry calmement. Malefoy est juste un peu souffrant.

Il se décala pour les laisser voir le jeune Serpentard. Ce dernier s'était relevé, mais il était pâle, il tenait à peine debout et il avait l'air de souffrir. Severus tenta aussitôt d'entrer dans le wagon, mais en fut empêché par un sortilège d'entrave. La même chose se passa quand Peterson tenta d'entrer à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

Mais avant que l'un des deux hommes puisses répondre, une autre violente secousse fit trembler le train. La suite se passa très vite. Une violente explosion eu lieu au niveau du pont, l'affaissement d'une partie de la structure, pile en dessous du wagon où Harry et Drago se trouvaient. Le wagon commença à dégringoler dans le vide, avant d'être retenu par la chaîne qui le reliait au reste du train, qui lui restait parfaitement sur les rails, probablement maintenu par les sortilèges des Aurors.

Harry s'agrippa par réflexe à la porte, les jambes dans le vide, le wagon se balançant entièrement de droite à gauche. Drago n'avait pas eu les même reflexes et avait été projeté, par la gravité, en plein dans le fond du wagon. La porte au hublot était la seule chose entre le jeune Serpentard et le gouffre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

-DRAGOOO ! cria Severus en levant sa baguette pour tenter de mettre fin au sortilège d'entrave, sans succès.

Le jeune Serpentard sorti sa baguette à son tour mais une nouvelle secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre et lâcher le précieux objet qui roula un peu plus loin. Dans une nouvelle violente détonation, le fond du wagon fut littéralement arraché de la structure du train. Drago eu juste le temps de s'accrocher à une barre métallique mais cette dernière, bancale, menaçait de céder sous son poids.

Sans réfléchir, Harry lâcha la porte qu'il tenait fermement pour aller secourir le jeune homme. Il glissa le long du sol du wagon, en évitant les différents objets encombrant le passage comme il pouvait et une fois arrivé au fond du wagon, juste avant de tomber dans le vide, il s'agrippa à une autre barre de fer. C'est à ce moment là que Drago lâcha prise, rattrapé de justesse par le Gryffondor.

Harry, une main tenant tant bien que mal la barre de fer, et l'autre enroulée autour du poigner de Drago pour lui éviter une chute dans le ravin, était également suspendu dans le vide. Il fallait que quelqu'un se dépêche de venir les secourir, sinon ils allaient tous les deux finir plusieurs dizaines de mètres en contre bas.

Drago était horrifié, tenant de ses deux mains le bras de Harry, fermement, essayant de ne pas regarder le précipice sous ses pieds.

-Utilise ta baguette bon sang ! s'écria Harry.

-Mais si je l'avais avec moi tu crois bien que ce serait déjà fait, je suis pas idiot ! répondit Drago. Elle m'a glissé des mains tout à l'heure.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté, Harry releva la tête pour regarder à l'entrée du wagon. Peterson et Severus étaient toujours bloqués. La pluie lui fouettait le visage, les bourrasques de vent les faisaient tanguer à droite à gauche lui et Drago. Harry tenait bon, mais il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps.

Ce fut un soulagement quand il vit enfin apparaître deux Aurors sur leurs balais, qui s'approchaient pour récupérer Drago. Harry lâcha sa main en voyant qu'il était pris en charge, et il tenta tant bien que mal de s'agripper à la barre de faire, en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher également. Mais quand un des Aurors s'approcha de lui pour le faire monter sur son balai, une énorme bourrasque de vent, qui n'avait rien de naturel, projeta Harry contre une des parois du wagon avant qu'il ne soit violemment aspirer à l'extérieur. Il tenta tant bien que mal de s'agripper à ce qu'il avait sous la main mais l'aspiration était trop forte, et il commença à s'élever haut, très haut dans le ciel, transpercé par les grosses gouttes de pluie qui tombaient toujours.

Il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom mais personne n'arriva à sa hauteur pour essayer de le tirer vers le bas. Une force invisible l'emmenait toujours un peu plus haut, si haut que le train n'était déjà plus visible de là où il était. Et lui ne pensait qu'à deux choses. Jusqu'où allait-il s'élever ainsi ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il lui arriver quand il serait projeté au sol à une telle hauteur ?

-Haaaarry.

Cette voix, Harry l'avait déjà entendu murmurer son nom. L'année passée, quand Voldemort avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui au Ministère. Sans parler de toutes les fois où il l'avait entendu dans ses rêves, ou plutôt dans ses pires cauchemars.

-Haaaarry.

Harry tenait fermement sa baguette dans la main, en essayant de se stabiliser dans les airs. Son ascension finie par s'achever, sans qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit, et il se retrouva à léviter au milieux des nuages gris, sous la pluie battante. Il n'y avait rien sous ses yeux à part cette étendue grise, aucun point de repère. Et heureusement, aucun ennemi proche. Pour le moment. Il s'apprêtait à voir apparaître une silhouette drapée de noir à tout moment mais au lieu de ça, il y eu un silence étrange. Même le son de la pluie, pendant une fraction de seconde il ne l'entendit plus, et puis ce fut la chute libre.

Le sortilège qui le maintenait dans les airs cessa de faire son effet, et son corps commença à chuter à toute vitesse vers le train, les rails ou même le gouffre qu'il y avait en dessous du pont. Il chutait tellement vite qu'il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser véritablement ce qui était en train de se passer. Ça lui rappela sa chute en 3e année lors du match de Quidditch quand les Détraqueurs étaient entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas peur. Dumbledore n'était pas là pour le sauver mais il n'avait pas peur. Il ressentait même, et ça l'effraya, une sorte de soulagement. Il avait envie que tout s'arrête. Il n'avait plus envie de souffrir ni de se battre.

Il sentit ensuite quelqu'un l'agripper par le poignet. Quelqu'un était collé contre lui. Il essaya de se débattre mais il tournoyait en même temps qu'il tombait, ce qui l'empêcher de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que la sensation de chute cessa, et il se retrouva sur le sol d'un wagon du Poudlard Express, qui avait déjà repris sa course vers l'école. Le wagon rajouté par Dumbledore pour sa sécurité manquant à l'appel.

Harry se releva précipitamment, brandissant sa baguette. Quand il se tourna, il vit que c'était Severus qui avait transplané pour aller le récupérer alors qu'il chutait, avant de le ramener dans le train. Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, en fronçant les sourcils, surpris qu'il ait pris des risques pour le sauver. Peterson arriva à leur hauteur, entouré par quelques élèves, et il s'avança prudemment vers Harry, avant de lui faire baisser sa baguette.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez rien à craindre ici. Vous pouvez remercier le Professeur Rogue de vous avoir secouru.

Harry ne dit rien. Il avait baissé sa baguette, mais il regardait toujours Severus dans les yeux. Ce dernier soutenait son regard, l'ambiance était électrique dans le wagon. Remus arriva à leur hauteur, suivi de plusieurs Aurors.

-Chef, qu'est ce qu'on fait de Potter ? demanda un des Aurors en se tournant vers Peterson.

\- Ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, avoua Peterson la mine sombre. Il n'a pas le droit d'être dans le train, l'injonction de Magenmagot s'applique toujours.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, dont la dernière préoccupation était de savoir s'il allait pouvoir terminer le voyage en train ou pas. Non la seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de dévisager Severus, c'était à quel point il était effrayé par ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant quand il chutait. Cette sensation de libération et de soulagement à l'idée de mourir.


	29. La Preuve des Sentiments

**CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF : LA PREUVE DES SENTIMENTS**

À la fin de la journée, la nuit était d'une noirceur peu habituelle, et les rayons de la lune peinaient à percer à travers les nuages, contrairement aux éclairs qui zébraient le ciel, laissant voir la silhouette imposante du château un peu plus loin. Des manteaux imperméables à capuche furent distribués à tous les élèves, et également aux Aurors et aux professeurs, si bien que rapidement, il fut impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit dans la foule.

Harry amorça sa descente vers le train en suivant Peterson, ne pouvant s'approcher davantage du château par voie aérienne. De toute façon, après plusieurs heures passées sur son balai, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient rencontré aucun autre ennemi en chemin, Harry était heureux de pouvoir regagner la terre ferme. Il avait les jambes raides et les bras engourdis et il ne rêvait que d'un bon repas bien chaud et de se glisser dans son lit.

Ce fut une libération quand il posa le pied sur la terre ferme, sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les autres élèves avaient déjà rejoint les calèches pour se rendre au château et se mettre à l'abri de la tempête. Au loin, Harry voyait de nombreuses silhouettes argentées s'élever au dessus de la cime des arbres. Des Patronus. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Patronus. Mais pourtant il n'y avait aucun Détraqueur à l'horizon.

-Simple mesure de sécurité, dit Peterson. On ne sait jamais. Ah John, tu es là ! s'exclama ensuite le Chef du Bureau des Aurors à son second. Tu veux bien accompagner Monsieur Potter jusqu'aux calèches avec les autres ? Je dois aller parler à Kingsley. À bientôt Monsieur Potter, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry. Prenez soin de vous.

Et sans attendre de réaction ou de réponse ni de la part du jeune Gryffondor, ni de son second, il disparut dans la nuit. Harry se tourna vers John Bailey, qui était moins loquace qu'habituellement. L'homme, d'habitude prétentieux, vantard et très bavard, se contentait de fixer Harry de ses yeux cernés. Il avait retiré sa capuche.

-On y va ? demanda Harry en soutenant son regard.

La seconde d'après, une violente décharge traversa son crâne, et sa cicatrice se mit à la brûler, comme jamais auparavant. Harry étouffa un cri de douleur, en se pliant en deux, tombant un genou à terre. John Bailey se contenta de le regarder souffrir, sans rien dire, sans faire un geste vers lui pour l'aider. C'est à ce moment là que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait vu l'Auror récemment. Dans un rêve, non dans une vision. Celle qu'il avait eu de Drogo, testé par Voldemort en personne et qui avait tué un homme de sang froid. C'était cet homme que le jeune Serpentard avait assassiné. Harry reconnaissait ses yeux bleus, son visage angélique et ses cheveux blonds attachés en catogan. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Il essaya de parler mais il n'arrivait pas à articuler. Et puis d'un coup, la douleur disparut. Il se releva, mais quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si son corps bougeait tout seul. Harry ne décidait plus rien. Il était comme prisonnier de son enveloppe corporelle, spectateur de ses actions. Est-ce qu'il était sous Imperium ?

-C'est bien vous ? demanda Bailey en le fixant toujours d'un air lugubre.

-Oui, répondit Harry alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas à quoi faisait allusion l'Auror en posant sa question. Maintenant va, je veux que tu tues Severus.

Harry n'avait pas rêvé. Il venait d'ordonner à un Auror de tuer son professeur. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de prononcer ces mots. À sa grande surprise, Bailey ne tenta pas de lui faire entendre raison. Il hocha simplement la tête puis lui tourna le dos, en se dirigeant vers le château. Le jeune Gryffondor resta un instant seul, debout sous la pluie, dans la nuit noire qui entourait la gare. Il regarda autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu donner ses ordres, et il esquissa un sourire, en voyant qu'il était bien seul.

Seulement ce n'était pas Harry qui faisait tout ça. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, totalement incapable de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Il était bien conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait, ou plutôt de tout ce qu'on lui faisait faire. De tout ce qu'on lui faisait dire. C'est comme s'il était la marionnette d'une autre personne. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sortilège qui avait un tel effet ! Il regarda les Patronus au loin qui s'élevaient tout autour du château, et il tenta d'emprunter le sentier à son tour, pour tenter de rattraper Bailey.

Il fit un pas, puis deux, mais pas davantage. La personne qui le contrôlait ne tenait visiblement pas à ce qu'il aille venir en aide à…Severus. Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait lui ? Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivit de la forte détonation du tonnerre. Bien sûr qu'il voulait sauver Severus. Mais simplement pour payer sa dette. L'ancien maître des potions l'avait sauvé de sa chute vertigineuse un peu plus tôt. Et cette fois ce n'était pas pour payer une simple dette qu'il devait à son père. Non il avait choisi de le sauver, simplement, et Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une telle dette à son tour. Il devait le prévenir du danger, et ensuite parler à Dumbledore de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry tenta de faire de nouveau un pas, mais c'était comme si ses jambes étaient engluées. Il tomba à genoux, avant de hurler à cause de la douleur que lui provoquait la sensation d'enfermement dans son corps. Le bruit de son cri fut largement couvert par le grondement du tonnerre au loin et par la pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur le château et ses alentours.

Un peu plus loin, aux abords du château, juste devant l'entrée de Poudlard, là où les calèches déposent les élèves, les professeurs et les Aurors étaient en train de monter la garde. Certains en projetant leurs Patronus, d'autres en faisant des rondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune menace. Une fois tous les élèves à l'intérieur, McGonagall envoya quelques étincelles rougeoyantes dans les airs, pour signifier à tous qu'ils pouvaient entrer dans le château. Les Patronus disparurent les uns après les autres alors que les sorciers et les sorcières se mettaient en route vers le château, sous l'œil attentif de Severus, qui coordonnait tout en l'absence de Dumbledore. Parmi tous les Patronus, un en particulier s'approcha de lui en virevoltant dans les airs. Un lynx magnifique qu'il avait déjà reconnu au loin.

-Alors c'est bon, on remballe tout ? demanda Elizabeth en souriant, faisant finalement disparaître son protecteur argenté.

-Oui. Tous les élèves sont à l'intérieur et Douglas ne devrait plus tarder à ramener Potter.

Elizabeth s'arrêta juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres mais pourtant sans le toucher. Elle leva un sourcil.

-Douglas ?

-Oui Douglas.

-Je ne savais pas que t'entendais si bien avec le Chef des Aurors.

Cette fois c'est Severus qui leva un sourcil intrigué.

-Et pourquoi je ne m'entendrais pas avec lui ?

-Mais parce que tu es têtu, que tu as un sale caractère, que tu as une vision très personnelle de l'honneur et de la justice, que tu as juré allégeance à Albus et que par conséquent tu ne supportes pas les personnes qui travaillent pour le Ministère.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit alors qu'elle passait délicatement ses bras sur son torse. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses épaules, jetant un regard autour d'eux alors que les Aurors qui étaient postés sur tout le trajet depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard commençaient à revenir. Elizabeth savait bien que Severus n'était pas très friand des démonstration d'affection en public alors elle retira ses mains.

C'était sans compter sur Severus qui l'agrippa fermement par la taille, avant de la rapprocher de lui. Visiblement être très proche de la sorcière en présence d'autres personnes ne lui posait plus autant de problème que ça. Elizabeth ne se fit pas prier pour en profitant, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je vois que tu as un avis très positif à mon sujet.

-Tais-toi et embrasse moi !

La seconde d'après Severus s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait dit tout cela simplement pour le taquiner. Elizabeth accueilli son baiser dans un gémissement qu'elle n'essaya même pas de retenir, en se collant davantage contre son torse. Enfermés dans leur bulle pendant de longues minutes, ce n'est qu'en se détachant l'un de l'autre qu'ils se rendirent compte que quelqu'un s'était approché d'eux, et un peu trop près.

-Oui Bailey ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? grogna presque Severus, en voyant l'Auror les dévisager tour à tour.

Mais ce dernier ne dit rien, et se contenta de les regarder, et surtout Elizabeth, qui s'était placée à côté de Severus quand l'Auror était apparu.

-Si vous n'avez rien à nous dire, je pense que vous pouvez circuler. Tout le monde se regroupe à l'intérieur.

Mais John Bailey ne bougea pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Severus, en faisant un pas vers lui. Elizabeth tira le bras de l'ancien Maître des Potions pour lui faire prendre un peu de distance avec l'Auror, anxieuse.

-Severus !

C'était McGonagall qui venait de l'interpeller. Severus se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, entourée de quelques membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venus prêter main forte. Bailey resta focalisé sur lui et surtout sur son cou et sa gorge.

-Oui Minerva ?

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui il n'y a rien à signaler. Tout le monde est à l'intérieur d'ailleurs. Douglas ne devrait plus tard avec…

-Et bien le voilà justement.

Douglas Peterson s'approcha d'un pas vif, Shacklebolt à ses côtés. Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Potter n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non. J'ai chargé John de le raccompagner pour m'entretenir avec Kingsley. John ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'Auror, qui restait silencieux.

-John est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous avez mauvaise mine.

Effectivement, Bailey était très pâle et il avait d'immenses cernes dessinées sous les yeux. Mais surtout, il avait cette lueur étrange dans le regard. Toujours à dévisager Severus. Il fit un pas vers lui, la seconde d'après il pris un sortilège de plein fouet, projeté à quelques mètres de là.

Les membres du groupe sortirent leur baguette, en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le sortilège. Harry était là, essoufflé après avoir couru pour remonter toute l'allée que les calèches empruntaient.

-Monsieur Potter non mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il vous prend !? Vous vous rendez-compte que…

-Eloignez-vous de lui ! s'écria Harry après voir repris son souffle. Il veut s'en prendre au Professeur Rogue mais il attaquera n'importe qui.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit où Bailey avait atterri. Mais c'est un gigantesque serpent de plus de trois mètres de long qui s'extirpa des vêtements. Un serpent que Harry et Severus connaissaient bien.

-Misérable imposteur ! Tu n'es pas le Maître, siffla Nagini à l'attention de Harry. Peu importe, poursuivit-t-elle en se tournant vers l'ancien Mangemort. Je vais me délecter de sa chair.

-T'approche pas de lui ! siffla à son tour Harry en Fourchelang.

Juste après, un sortilège toucha Nagini qui se recroquevilla sur elle, faisant claquer sa langue fourchue. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé. Severus venait de jeter un sortilège au serpent, mais le sort ricocha, provoquant qu'une seule chose, l'énervement du reptile.

-Ne le laissez pas s'approcher de vous ! s'exclama Severus. S'il vous mord, vous vous viderez de votre sang en quelques minutes.

Alertez par les cris, d'autres professeurs et Aurors avaient rejoints le petit groupe. Mais tout le monde restait à une distance raisonnable du serpent pour ne pas se faire toucher. Remus s'approcha d'Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va. Mais j'ai l'impression que…que je suis blessé aussi quand le serpent est touché.

Remus le regarda avec un air grave, avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

-Les sortilèges n'ont aucun effet sur lui. Il faut qu'on trouve autre chose.

L'un des Aurors paniqua en voyant Nagini s'approcher un peu trop près de lui, et il lui envoya un nouveau sortilège, qui projeta Harry un peu plus loin.

-Harry !

Remus allait se précipiter vers lui mais il fut aveuglé par un flash, comme tous les autres. La seconde d'après, Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il avait un regard noir mais il était épuisé, voire même mal en point. Il était soutenu par…le second Dumbledore encore vivant. C'était la première fois qu'on voyait les deux frères ensemble depuis de très longues années. Nagini fit claquer ses crochets à la vue des deux sorciers. Remus regarda Harry, qui prenait appuis par terre pour tenter de se relever à quelques mètres de là. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Il prit la décision d'aller parler à Albus mais ce dernier semblait déjà avoir compris ce qui se passait. Il agita sa baguette mais au lieu que le sortilège touche Nagini de plein fouet, des lianes s'extirpèrent du sol pour entraver ses mouvements. La seconde d'après, Albus tomba à terre, épuisé.

-Arrête de faire du zèle, grogna son frère. Toi aussi tu as tes limites.

Albus sourit, alors que les autres s'approchaient de lui, Severus et McGonagall en tête.

-Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes de mon état ? lança doucement Albus.

-Albus, est-ce que tout va bien ? Vous…

Severus déglutit difficilement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son mentor dans cet état.

-Je vais bien je vous assure. C'est plutôt à vous qu'il faut demander ça mon cher Severus, dit Albus amusé en posant sa main sur l'épaule du sorcier, en geste d'affection, comme un père pour son fils. J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris de risque inconsidéré en mon absence.

Albus se releva difficilement, aidé par son frère et par Severus. Devant le regard inquiet de tous les sorciers et sorcières auteur de lui, à voir leur Chef affaiblit comme jamais, Albus tenta de les rassurer. À quelques mètres de là, alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Harry se releva lui aussi difficilement, et sans aide. Un éclair zébra le ciel et son regard rencontra l'immense statue qui se dressait devant lui. Il cligna des yeux, légèrement aveuglés par la pluie diluvienne mais il ne rêvait pas, il avait devant lui un immense lion en pierre, tranquillement allongé sur une petite estrade. Et surtout au dessus de lui, s'élevait un homme dont la prestance et le charisme était parfaitement retranscris dans la pierre. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier et ses deux mains étaient posés sur le manche d'une magnifique épée qui était posée à la verticale, jusqu'à la pointe qui touchait le sol. L'épée avait été parfaitement sculptée dans la pierre, respectant au détail près le modèle d'origine. L'épée de Gryffondor. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, puis un nuage laissa apercevoir une fraction de seconde les rayons du soleil. Harry cligna de nouveau des yeux et la seconde d'après, l'épée en pierre laissa place à la véritable épée de Gryffondor, en acier, incrustée de joyaux et avec une partie de la lame encore recouverte du venin du Basilic.

Harry resta bouche-bée, surpris de voir l'épée apparaître devant lui de cette façon, alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait apparaître qu'à l'intérieur du Choixpeau Magique. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible, l'épée était la devant lui. C'est comme si Godric Gryffondor ne lui laissait pas le choix et lui imposait de l'attraper pour combattre son ennemi.

Derrière lui, après s'être débattue avec vigueur, Nagini réussit à se défaire de ses entraves. Albus était à bout de forces, ses sortilèges n'avaient plus le même effet qu'habituellement. Enfin c'est ce que pensèrent les Aurors et les Professeurs, qui se mirent à plusieurs pour entraver à leurs tours le reptile. Mais c'était sans compter sur la force et l'agilité de Nagini. Avec une onde de choc gigantesque, elle parvint à défaire ses liens, en projetant tout le monde à terre à côté d'elle. Elle commença ensuite à ramper l'air menaçant vers Albus, qui était allongé, à bout de force.

Le tonnerre gronda au loin et la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Albus, par reflexe, tendit la main pour lancer un nouveau sortilège, mais il l'abaissa aussitôt, conscient qu'il n'avait plus du tout de force. Et que cette fois, son heure était venue. Mais à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un se plaça devant lui, pile dans la ligne de mire du serpent. Ce qui le surpris, ce ne fut pas que quelqu'un d'inconscient se place là pour le sauver, en risquant sa propre vie. Non ce qui le surpris, c'est la personne qui fit une telle folie. Abelforth. Le vieux sorcier brandit sa baguette pour jeter un sortilège à Nagini. Le sort ricocha, sans égratigner les écailles du reptile, ni le freiner dans sa progression.

-Abelforth, écarte-toi ! s'écria Albus entre deux coups de tonnerre.

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Il fut même rejoint par Severus, qui se plaça à ses côtés pour protéger le directeur. Il lança un sortilège à son tour, qui n'eut aucun effet.

-Severus, non ! lança Albus à bout de force.

Nagini rampa jusqu'à eux, et avant que qui que ce soit d'autre puisse bouger, il se rua sur les trois hommes, crochets en avant. Harry arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment là et il frappa l'air de tous ses forces, en tenant fermement l'épée de Gryffondor des deux mains, tranchant la tête, net, de Nagini. Le serpent disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire, accompagnée d'un cri strident. La fumée virevolta dans les airs jusqu'à prendre l'apparence du visage de Voldemort, à une taille complètement disproportionnée. Le regard rouge vif comme à son habitude, le Mage Noir regarda Harry avec haine avant de hurler, provoquant une nouvelle onde de choc qui fit trembler la terre, qui déracina une parie des arbres de la Forêt Interdite un peu plus loin et qui fit exploser une partie des fenêtres de Poudlard. Et puis ensuite plus rien, ce fut le calme le plus total, avant qu'un nouvel éclair n'illumine les yeux et qu'une trombe d'eau s'écrase sur eux comme si on avait déversé un sceau d'eau géant au dessus de leur tête.

Harry, qui était le plus proche du serpent, s'était pris l'onde de choc de plein fouet. Il tituba à plusieurs reprises, sans flancher, mais quand il se tourna vers le groupe, ils virent tous que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, recouvrant tout son menton.

-Harry, souffla Albus en se relevant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

Le jeune sorcier regarda sa main droite qui tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor. Cette dernière disparut dans un scintillement et quand Harry regarda la statue un peu plus loin, il vit que l'épée de pierre avait repris sa place dans les mains de son illustre ancien propriétaire.

Harry se tourna ensuite vers le petit groupe, recrachant le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. C'était toujours dans ces moments là, après un affrontement difficile et alors qu'il était à bout de souffle, qu'il s'effondrait généralement. Et qu'il rouvrait les yeux quelques heures ou quelques jours plus tard, en pyjama, allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Mais pas ce soir là. Au contraire, il ne s'était jamais sent aussi bien. Il essuya le sang qui coulait encore sur son menton d'un revers de manche puis il avança vers le groupe, en fronçant les sourcils devant leurs regards perdus, intrigués ou même effrayés pour certains.

-On peut savoir ce que vous regardez ?

À des kilomètres de là, dans la salle du Cristal, Voldemort avait hurlé de rage en ressentant la destruction de sa fidèle Nagini. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de rage. Personne n'imaginait cependant que sa désillusion était davantage liée à la destruction de sa part d'âme, que par la perte du serpent.

 **oOo**

-C'est totalement incompréhensible, lança Hermione outrée le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner. Comment est-ce qu'un serpent a pu prendre l'apparence d'un Auror comme cela, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive au Ministère !? Ou même dans le train !?

-Calme toi Hermione, s'exclama Ron, où tu vas finir par nous faire une attaque.

-Sincèrement, je trouve ça…

-Incompréhensible oui on sait.

-Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas pourtant !

-Il ne faut pas trop leur en vouloir, souffla Harry en se servant une tasse de café. Nagini n'était pas un serpent ordinaire. Même moi je n'ai pas compris tout de suite…

-Oui mais toi tu es un sorcier moins aguerri Harry. Même si personne ne connaît sans doute aussi bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres que toi, les Aurors auraient dû se rendre compte que leur collègue n'était pas dans son état normal. Si tu n'avais pas été là hier soir…

-Ouais ben, c'est pas la première fois que je sauve la mise n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

-Mais Harry c'est très grave ce qui s'est passé…Tout le monde est au courant ici. Il paraît que le professeur Dumbledore était complètement à bout de force. Ça inquiète tout le monde.

-Il a le droit d'avoir des jours sans lui aussi.

-J'espère qu'il t'expliquera ce qui s'est passé bientôt. Lors de ton prochain entretien avec lui.

Mais Dumbledore ne se montra pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard les semaines suivantes, et certains commençaient à se questionner sur son état même si tous les professeurs continuaient d'annoncer qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

Harry, lui, ne s'inquiétait pas. Quand le directeur voudrait lui parler, il le convoquerait dans son bureau. En attendant, il avait d'autres choses à penser. L'épreuve du miroir même si ça non plus il essayait de ne pas y penser. Mais surtout son entraînement pour devenir animagus. Du moins il essayait de se focaliser là-dessus, car sa situation n'avait pas particulièrement évolué à ce niveau là, ce que ne manqua pas de lui rappeler Abelforth.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin réussir à te concentrer !?

-Mais j'essaye !

-Ah bon ? On ne dirait vraiment pas ! s'exclama Abelforth. Je me demande comment Minerva fait pour ne pas perdre patience, surtout si tous les élèves sont comme toi.

-Je suis l'un des meilleurs de ma classe en Métamorphose, je vous rappelle.

-Justement ! C'est pour ça. Je la plains sincèrement…

-Si vous croyez que c'est facile de se concentrer dans ces conditions.

Harry faisait allusion au fait que son entraînement avait lieu dans le sous sol de la tête de Sanglier, une salle dans laquelle régnait une odeur désagréable, provenant d'un mélange entre l'humidité, la vapeur qui se dégageait d'un énorme chaudron posé sur le feu et des bocaux ouverts posés sur l'étagère un peu plus loin.

-Tu vas pas me dire qu'un tel environnement arrive à te perturber ? Pas toi ! Pas après tout ce que tu as traversé et tout ce que tu as réussi à accomplir jusque-là.

Harry resta silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du soir où Nagini avait été détruite, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry, même s'il savait que Abelforth y faisait allusion. Le vieil homme n'insista pas, voyant le regard noir d' Harry, et ce dernier lui en fut reconnaissant.

-De toute façon c'est soit ça, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul dans la Salle sur Demande.

-Je pourrais être dans la Salle et vous vous pourriez m'aider grâce au miroir.

-C'est impossible réfléchis un peu. Pour t'aider j'ai besoin de voir absolument tout ce qui se passe, et avec le miroir ce n'est pas possible. Si tu étais suffisamment concentré, tu arriverais à faire abstraction de…

Il arrêta sa phrase dans un grognement, avant d'emprunter les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, à la salle du Pub. Puisqu'il aidait Harry au sous sol, il avait dû installer un miroir lui montrant l'arrivée de nouveaux clients, et lui permettant de garder un œil sur ceux déjà présents. Harry s'attendait comme d'habitude à le voir descendre au bout de quelques minutes, mais ce n'est pas sa voix qu'il entendit en haut des escaliers. Par reflexe, il fit disparaître le pentacle au sol et se cacha dans un coin, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Severus qui descendit les marches, en compagnie d'Abelforth, visiblement soulagé de voir qu'Harry avait réagit à temps. Ils avaient déjà discuté du fait que Harry n'avait parlé à personne de sa volonté de se transformer, ce que le vieil homme avait accepté. Et il lui avait ensuite annoncé qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à divulguer cette information à qui que ce soit, car il pourrait également avoir des ennuis si on apprenait qu'il aidait régulièrement un élève à sortir du château, Harry ne se contentant plus de venir à la Tête de Sanglier qu'au moment des sorties officielles à Pré-au-Lard.

-Merci de m'aider pour cet ingrédient, il est extrêmement difficile à trouver pour moi, étant donné que je ne peux pas quitter le château pour aller en chercher moi-même, lança Severus.

-Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucun souci Professeur Rogue. Cela fait des années que je collabore entièrement avec vous sur demande du directeur, même si votre comportement dans mon établissement n'est pas toujours irréprochable.

Il faisait clairement allusion à l'altercation entre lui et Harry.

-Oui, dit Severus en se raclant la gorge légèrement mal à l'aise. Je tenais à m'excuser pour cet incident. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien. Voilà ce que vous cherchez, s'exclama Abelforth. Vous savez que, compte tenu de la difficulté pour trouver cet ingrédient, le prix est quelque peu élevé.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Rogue en déposant une bourse dans la main d'Abelforth. J'aurais également voulu m'entretenir d'une certaine affaire avec vous.

-Très bien mais pas ici, allons à l'étage.

Severus monta les escaliers, suivi par Abelforth mais Harry sortit la tête de sous sa cape et l'interpella.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous l'aidez comme ça ? chuchota-t-il pour que Rogue ne puisse pas l'entendre.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, gamin. Contente toi de travailler ta métamorphose !

-Alors que je viens d'apprendre que vous copinez avec Rogue depuis des années ?!

-Et en quoi ça te pose problème ? Je croyais que cette rancœur était terminée depuis…depuis l'autre soir.

-Il m'avait sauvé la vie juste avant, j'ai simplement payé ma dette. C'est pas pour autant que je vais le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir jusque-là. Et je sais que ce sera pareil pour lui. Il ne va pas changer son comportement vis à vis de moi comme ça du jour au lendemain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu devrais lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Tu es le seul à le condamner d'avancer.

-Non mais je rêve !

-Tu ne devrais pas te faire submerger par tous ces sentiments de haine Harry. Tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que la magie combinée à l'amour peut faire des choses extraordinaires, réfléchis donc à ce qui peut en être si elle est combinée à la colère et à la haine. Et tu ne devrais pas juger avant de connaître.

-Lui m'a jugé et m'a détesté avant même de me connaître. Il me fait payer chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion les erreurs qu'a commises mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi lui ne devrait pas payer pour ses propres erreurs.

-Qui te dis qu'il ne paye pas encore aujourd'hui ?

-Ca n'en a pas l'air.

-Regarde donc par toi même pour te forger ton propre avis au lieu de rejeter celui des autres, et ensuite tu seras libre de renoncer à mon aide pour la fin de ton apprentissage.

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Abelforth fit un signe dédaigneux de la main pour le faire taire avant de monter les dernières marches de l'escalier. Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire, mais une fois qu'il vit le vieil homme disparaître en haut de l'escalier, une des étagères de la pièce bougea légèrement et un socle apparut, au milieu duquel trônait un objet que Harry reconnu tout de suite. Une pensine. Il hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop ce que Abelforth voulait lui montrer, mais il finit par plonger son visage dans le liquide étrange, après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui arriver grand chose à revivre un souvenir du vieil homme.

Après la sensation de vide qui dura quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva dans un endroit assez délabré, et très sombre, qu'il reconnu tout de suite comme étant la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth était au comptoir, en train de nettoyer ses verres, mais ce qui attira l'attention de Harry c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, et aux yeux sombres. Ce jeune homme il l'avait déjà vu dans un autre souvenir, il s'agissait de Severus, quand il était élève à Poudlard. Dans ce souvenir il n'était pas très différent du jeune homme que Harry avait vu l'année dernière dans le propre souvenir du Maître des Potions, il s'agissait donc du Severus âgé de 17 ans et en dernière année à Poudlard qui se dressait devant lui. Il était à une table, seul, ce qui n'étonna pas beaucoup Harry. Le jeune Serpentard ne devait pas avoir énormément d'amis à l'époque, mise à part ses camarades de maison. Il était installé dans un coin reculé de la salle, à plusieurs tables des quelques autres clients présents dans le pub. Il semblait avoir le regard un peu perdu, mais avait surtout l'air exténué. Il prit une grande gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de se tourner vers l'entrée quand la petite clochette accrochée à la porte retentit. Machinalement, Harry tourna la tête également et vit entrer une jeune femme qui devait également avoir 17 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux verts émeraudes, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'erreur, il s'agissait bien de Lily Evans. Harry fut heureux de pouvoir voir sa mère l'espace d'un instant à travers ce souvenir d'Abelforth. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs installé un peu plus loin mais malgré la distance, il ne semblait rien louper de ce qui se passait dans tout le pub. Lily enleva sa robe d'hiver, couverte de neige et elle s'avança vers Severus en lui faisant un grand sourire. À la stupéfaction de Harry, elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Severus ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, avec nos différentes matières et la préparation des ASPIC, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de trop te déranger d'après ce que j'ai entendu, lança Severus du même ton dédaigneux que Harry lui connaissait.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que tu traînes avec Potter et sa bande ! siffla Severus.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. James Potter est égoïste et prétentieux, je ne le supporte pas. Et c'est pareil pour Sirius Black. Je suis juste en cours d'Arithmancie et d'études des Runes avec Remus, alors forcément je me retrouve parfois avec eux.

Elle déposa sa main sur celle de Severus ce qui dégouta Harry. Lily, elle, souriait au jeune homme avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Tu sais bien que mon meilleur ami c'est toi. On se connaît depuis tout petit, avant qu'on ne commence nos études ici. C'est toi qui m'a dit que j'étais une sorcière, et qui m'a montré le monde des sorciers alors que j'étais rejetée par tout le monde et que je n'avais aucun ami. Tu as toujours été là pour moi…

-Oui et bien peut-être que ça devrait changer, s'exclama Severus en rejetant la main de Lily.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? demanda Lily qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ce sont tes nouveaux amis de Serpentard qui te mettent toutes ces idées dans la tête ? Oui je suis au courant pour tes nouvelles fréquentations, en particulier, Crabbe et Goyle ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de Severus. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des « informateurs » à Poudlard.

-Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je traîne avec eux ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te rapprocher de ces gens là, ce sont des mauvaises fréquentations. Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux.

-Non je ne pense pas. Je ressemble bien plus à mes camarades de Serpentard qu'à toi.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis !

-Bien sûr qu'il le pense. Qui voudrais avoir des points communs ou même des liens avec une fille comme toi ?

Severus et Lily se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler, tout comme Harry qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer non plus. Devant eux se dressait un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds, Lucius Malefoy. À ses côtés il y avait deux garçons que Harry reconnu tout de suite comme étant Crabbe et Goyle, le trio était le portrait de celui que Harry connaissait.

-Tu devrais t'en aller Lily, lança Rogue. Tu n'as rien à faire ici de toute façon.

-Non. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi les gens ne voudraient pas avoir de liens avec moi ? lança Lily sur un ton de défis. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Lily en s'adressant à Lucius.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire avant de s'approcher, l'air menaçant. Il n'avait pas encore la canne qui ne le quittait désormais plus, mais il avait déjà beaucoup d'allure et beaucoup de classe.

-Je viens ici si ça me chante, même si je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard. Et personne ne veut avoir de lien avec toi tout simplement parce qu'aucun sorcier ne peut décemment accepter de fréquenter une Sang de Bourbe.

Harry était sur le point de sortir sa baguette, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun impact sur les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il regarda Severus pour savoir comment il allait réagir mais c'est une autre personne qui fut plus rapide.

-Retire ça tout de suite Malefoy !

Tous se tournèrent, et Harry reconnu tout de suite son père qui faisait face à tout le petit groupe. Il l'aurait tout de suite reconnu s'il l'avait vu au début du souvenir, il soupçonna donc que ce dernier se trouvait dans le pub mais sous sa cape d'invisibilité avant de se montrer aux yeux de tous après l'injure faite à sa mère.

-On ne t'a pas sonné Potter, lança Malefoy plein de rage.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien mais lança un premier sort qui manqua Malefoy et toucha de peu Severus. Ce dernier, furieux, et pensant certainement que James avait tenté de le toucher également, sorti sa propre baguette et lança un sort à nouveau. Harry vit ensuite Remus et Sirius accourir dans le pub pour prêter main forte à James et tous étaient sur le point de se lancer dans un duel sanglant mais c'est Abelforth qui mit fin aux hostilités avant qu'elles ne commencent réellement.

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui !? Tout le monde dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir ici !

Rangeant leur baguette, ils sortirent tous du pub mais Harry voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il tenta de sortir aussi mais il en fut empêché bien sûr Abelforth était resté à l'intérieur alors Harry devait y rester aussi. Il se tourna vers le fond de la salle, le vieil homme semblait se rendre vers l'arrière cour du pub et il le suivit. Il s'arrêta au même niveau, et constata avec soulagement qu'il pouvait voir le groupe dehors et ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu devrais venir avec nous Lily au lieu de rester ici avec eux, lança James.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide James Potter, et je partirai quand je l'aurai décidé, dit-elle folle de rage.

-Allez vient James allons y, lança Sirius. Ils ne lui feront rien de toute façon, il y a trop de sorciers et de professeurs dans les ruelles.

Harry vit les trois Gryffondor s'en aller, laissant Lily avec Severus et le trio de Serpentard.

-Severus ne veut plus traîner avec toi maintenant, lança sèchement Lucius.

-Si c'est le cas je pense qu'il est assez grand pour le dire clairement lui même.

-Ah oui et ça c'est assez clair !

Lucius avait dit cela en agrippant le bras gauche de Severus, qui surpris, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant que Lucius ne soulève la manche de sa veste pour montrer la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Lucius Malefoy releva ensuite sa propre manche, tout comme Crabbe et Goyle, ils portaient eux aussi la Marque. Lily, elle, était restée totalement tétanisée face à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Ces Marques, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans notre groupe. Alors je te conseille d'être vigilante et de rester avec tes petits camarades de Gryffondor. Allez venez on s'en va.

Lucius s'éloigna, suivit de Crabbe et Goyle mais Severus resta un moment avec Lily, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-Lily, écoute…

-Comment as-tu osé !? On se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petit, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider, et tu m'avais dit que peu importe ce qui arriverait, tu serais toujours là pour me protéger. Tu es…comme mon grand frère et aujourd'hui tu rejoins les rangs du mage noir qui cherche à exterminer tous ceux qui sont comme moi ?!

-Les temps ont changé c'est tout. Cette voie, c'est celle qui m'attendait de toute façon en sortant de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, ni une famille qui me soutien. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, surtout quand il s'agit de choses pareilles.

-De toute façon Lucius a raison, tu ne devrais plus traîner avec moi, ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

-Ah bon tu vas faire celui qui s'inquiète pour moi maintenant ?

-C'est un conseil que je te donne c'est tout.

-De toute façon après ce que je viens de voir, je n'avais plus l'intention de rester en contact avec toi.

-Très bien.

Sverus s'éloigna, laissant une Lily en pleurs totalement désemparée. Tout se mit à tourner autour de Harry, il pensait qu'il allait sortir de la pensine d'Abelforth mais au contraire, un nouveau souvenir commença. Severus était de nouveau attablé à la Tête de Sanglier, il avait le visage beaucoup plus dur et fatigué, et il avait visiblement quelques années de plus que dans le souvenir précédent.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda Abelforth en s'approchant de lui.

-Un Whisky Pur feux s'il vous plait.

-Et voilà, Professeur Rogue.

-Vous savez qui je suis ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai peut-être la réputation d'être un vieux fou sénile, mais j'oublis difficilement les petits cancres de Poudlard qui tentent de se battre en duel dans mon établissement. Et encore moins quand j'ai vu ensuite qu'ils avaient rejoins le camp de Voldemort, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour qu'aucun autre client ne l'entende.

Severus se tourna vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard mais Abelforth reprit la parole.

-Oh ne vous en faite pas, Albus m'a déjà tout dit sur votre…situation particulière.

-Je vois.

Il avala son whisky d'une traite et Abelforth lui en servit un deuxième avant de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de sonner à l'entrée de nouveaux clients.

-Je n'ai pas assez sur moi pour payer ce deuxième verre.

-C'est offert par la maison, je suppose que vous en avez bien besoin.

-Comment cela ?

-Lily Potter, qui vient d'être assassinée avec son mari, c'était cette jolie jeune fille avec qui vous sembliez être amis autrefois. Ajouté à cela le fait que vous vous sentez coupable parce que vous lui aviez promis de la protéger et ça donne un homme seul, qui a besoin d'au moins deux verre de whisky.

Abelforth lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se diriger vers les clients qui venaient d'entrer pour les servir. Tout tourna à nouveau autour de Harry, et cette fois il sortit de la pensine pour se retrouver dans le sous-sol de la Tête de Sanglier. Il n'en revenait pas, Severus et sa mère avaient été amis pendant des années, visiblement depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et il avait été particulièrement touché par sa disparition. Abelforth fit son apparition juste après, aucunement surpris par le regard noir que lui lançait Harry.

-Alors, qu'en penses tu ? Tu crois toujours que Rogue ne souffre pas après toutes ces années ? Le dernier souvenir remonte à l'époque où il venait d'arriver comme enseignant à Poudlard. Ce soir là, on a beaucoup discuté, et il m'a avoué qu'il avait toujours considéré ta mère comme sa petite sœur, qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher son entrée dans le groupe des Mangemorts et qu'il avait rejeté Lily définitivement pour la protéger.

-Ça c'est ce que vous dites !

-Il a tout expliqué à Albus quand il est arrivé à Poudlard. Même en tant que Mangemort, il a protégé Lily durant certaines missions. Et quand Peter Pettigrow a découvert l'existence de la prophétie, et qu'il l'a rapporté à Voldemort, c'est Rogue qui s'est empressé de tout dévoiler à Albus, et il a quitté les rangs des Mangemorts en devenant un agent double. Il a cette Marque sur le bras qui lui montre chaque jour son erreur, et qui lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas pu tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à ta mère de la protéger.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez montré tout ça ? s'exclama Harry encore déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Pour que tu te libères de toute cette rancœur et de toute cette haine Harry. Peu importe la façon dont il te traite, à toi d'être plus intelligent. Tu n'as plus de temps à perdre avec tout ça, tu ne dois te focaliser que sur un ennemi maintenant, et un seul. Et crois-moi, tu auras bien assez à faire avec lui et ce plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à ce que Abelforth venait de lui annoncer.

-Tu devrais récupérer toutes tes affaires, la nuit va bientôt tomber, Dobby ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

En effet, puisque Harry se rendait à la Tête de Sanglier en dehors des sorties officielles à Pré-au-Lard, il profitait du fait que les elfes de maison pouvaient transplaner hors de l'enceinte du château pour venir ici avec Dobby. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaître dans le sous-sol du pub comme prévu par Abelforth et Harry pu retourner à Poudlard rapidement, des questions plein la tête.


End file.
